Beyond Infinite
by SinisterofRAGE
Summary: Ever wondered what would've happened if Goku resurfaced from the lava on the dying Planet Namek a few minutes later than he did originally? History has been altered in the seemingly "most minute" way possible...but just how drastic of a change can mere minutes make to the events of Dragonball History? Chapter quality improves as the story goes on!
1. Chapter 1: The Power of The Hybrid

**TABLE OF CONTENTS  
**

**THE LINKS TO ANY AND ALL CHAPTER THEMES COME FROM _YOUTUBE_**

**Cold Family Saga (Chapters 1-8)**:

**Part 1: **_The Power of The Hybrid _

_Chapter Theme: Gohan Angers Cover- /watch?v=9G-ssRmWPvE_

**Part 2: **_The Long Road Home  
_

__Chapter Theme: Gohan Fights Frieza Remix- ___/watch?v=eVquL83V1tI_

**Part 3: **_Conflict Arises _

_Chapter Theme: __Raging Blast Soundtrack- The Heat- /watch?v=c_sFXh18sL4_

**Part 4: **_The Ascended Prince _

_Chapter Theme: __Vegeta's Theme with Epic Choir- /watch?v=u-kUwGYXX4M _

**Part 5: **_Garlic Jr._

__Chapter Theme: ___Dead Zone Full Theme- /watch?v=Fbkmi9B_O84_

**Part 6: **_Frieza Returns_

__Chapter Theme: ___Bruce Faulconer - Frieza's Theme (Full)- /watch?v=tJZWLvfay_g_

**Part 7: **_The Unstoppable Arcosian  
_

__Chapter Theme: D___bz vegeta vs frieza theme- /watch?v=OJ7j_cJQ9fQ_

**Part 8: **_The End of a Dynasty  
_

__Chapter Theme: ___Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi OST - Burning Soul- /watch?v=qaqqYnZvt4U_

**Android Saga (Chapters 9-17):**

**Part 1: **_Preparation_

**Part 2:** _The Future's Last Stand_

**Part 3: **_Icy Vengeance Part 1_

**Part 4:** _Icy Vengeance Part 2_

**Part 5: **_Calm Before the Storm_

**Part 6: **_The Day of Reckoning_

**Part 7: **_Android Apocalypse Part 1_

**Part 8: **_Android Apocalypse Part 2_

**Part 9: **_Android Apocalypse Part 3_

**Cell Saga (Chapters 18-25):**

**Part 1: **_Another Threat?_

**Part 2: **_Goku Returns_

**Part 3: **_HTC and Piccolo's Prowess!_

**Part 4: **_Any Means Necessary  
_

**Part 5: **_Clash of the Titans_

**Part 6: **_Bow Down to the Prince_

**Part 7:** _The __Saiyans vs. Perfection  
_

**Part 8: **_The Wait for the Tournament_

**Tournament/Anarchy Saga (Chapters 26-Chapters 35)**

**Part 1: **_The Fate Tournament Begins_

**Part 2: **_Dies Irae_

**Part 3: **_Simia Iratus_

**Part 4: **_The Aftermath_

**Part 5: **_The Other-world Tournament_

**Part 6: **_More Saiyans?_

**Part 7: **_Revelations_

**Part 8: **_Of Renegades and Myths_

**Part 9:** _No One's INVINCIBLE_

**Part 10: **_A Renegades Sacrifice_

**Malice and Vehemence Saga (Chapters 36-)**

**Part 1: **_Back to Life, Back to Reality_

**Part 2:** _Undying Hatred_

**Part 3: **_Dilemmas and Situations_

**Part 4: **_The Conquest of the Tuffles_

**Part 5: **_The Ghost Warriors_

**Part 6: **_Extinction Part 1_

**Part 7: **_Extinction Part 2_

**Part 8:** _Extinction Part 3_

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Power of The Saiyan Hybrid_

* * *

Gohan flew with Bulma back to his fathers previous ship whilst being worried. Said child flew as fast as he could whilst thinking about his father. The hybrid thought to himself for a moment in mid-air. '_Please be okay father.'_

The halfling was so lost in his own thoughts on the predicament that he accidentally dropped Bulma.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Bulma. Gohan heard the scream and remembered about the blue haired scientist. Flying at supersonic speeds, the Demi-Saiyan swooped down as fast as he could to catch her before she fell to her death on the rugged terrain of Namek.

When the child caught Bulma, she began yelling at him. "Do you know how terrified I was mister!"

Gohan cringed at the screeching voice in such close proximity to his sensitive ears. "I'm sorry okay? I was lost in worrying about dad. Right now Frieza is stronger than him for some odd reason."

A few minutes later, Gohan saw the ship Goku came in on the horizon. The Saiyan quickly landed with Bulma on the ship. The scientist freaked out when she saw Piccolo and complained to the hybrid after jumping behind him with a shriek. "Gohan, what is Piccolo on the ship with us for?!"

Gohan sighed. "Piccolo isn't a bad guy, he's on our side."

However, Bulma wasn't convinced and continued to attempt to persuade Gohan to leave Piccolo off the ship. "Well this is Piccolo's home you know, umm he probably wants to stay here." Gohan shook his head at the notions. Didn't she know he was a genius that rivaled even her IQ when she was six years-old, having studied for four years of his life.

Gohan slightly glared at Bulma, letting her know that young Gohan was not leaving Piccolo behind. His decision was final and unwavering. Bulma sighed and went to the control deck to figure out how to get off of the planet.

The Saiyan went to go help Bulma when he suddenly felt his father's power level drop to nothing. Gohan panicked that his father might have been perished in his titanic battle with Frieza. Everyone then felt the planet shake and crumble right under their feet.

''Gohan, we need to get out of here NOW,'' shouted Bulma as she was also panicking.

The son of Goku sighed and knew the planet was about to explode, but what really worried him was his father. '_Father, what should I do, no what would you do in this situation._'

The Demi-Saiyan then realized what he had to do and went to the space ship door. He put a hand on it and grabbed the side of the wall. He then turned around to look into Bulma's eyes, tears threatening to fall from his stinging eyes.

"Bulma, I'm going back to help finish what my dad started," claimed Gohan somberly, looking out at the horizon with his hair blowing in the breeze.

The teal haired scientist felt confused on what he was talking about until she realized what he meant after about 15 seconds.

''Wait, you don't mean that Goku's dead do you?'' Gohan looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

Bulma collapsed to the ground in shock and grief with tears in her eyes. "Bulma, I have to go now. Sayonara." Gohan finally said as he let go of the wall and rocketed towards the location of where Goku and Frieza were fighting with tears evaporating as soon as they fell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan flew as fast as he could and started to think about a course of action with the upcoming inevitable bout with Frieza.

_'I'd stand no chance against Frieza in a head to head battle, so I'll stall him until the planet_ explodes,' thought Gohan to himself in finalization.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The sky is darkening." Frieza muttered to himself, taking in the black skies with his red eyes. It wouldn't be too much longer before Namek exploded. In that case, now was the time to leave. The tyrant diverted his eyes back onto the area Goku was, his smirk reappearing. "If anything, you did fulfill the legend," the red-eyed alien began, chuckling before continuing,"only to become nothing more than a squashed bug like the rest of your simian kind, of course." Chuckling once more, Frieza diverted his red eyes off the area Goku was in, whirling around and moving to take off; however, upon seeing what looked like someone approaching him, he halted.

_'Wait a minute.' _

Frieza's red eyes darted back and forth between the one approaching him and the area where Goku was supposed to be. Did he not kill him? Frieza shook his head after mulling it over for a few seconds. No, he knew for certain he killed him. Not only that, but he has been watching the area he sent Goku in for just about the entire time now, and had yet to see anything move or anyone emerge. If that was the case, then who was it that was approaching him? Frieza squinted momentarily once they were within range of him, and, upon realizing who it was, his eyes widened. It was the juvenile Saiyan from earlier that turned out to be another pain in his side.

Frieza smirked once he halted before him. "Ah, I remember you. And here I thought I was going to have to seek you out myself," Frieza continued, relaxing now that he knew that Raditz was still down for the count. "How kind of you to save me trouble."

That light came in the form of the so called last person with Saiyan blood alive in the universe, Son Gohan. The armor clad six year-old stopped in front of him, still moping a bit from his fathers apparent death, his eyes brimming with liquid.

The hybrid halted and the leader of the PTO looked at him with anticipation and a glint of amusement within his irises. "So you've come back for more simian?" Inquired a bemused Frieza, having already known the answer to his own question.

Gohan replied hesitantly, a voice in his mind constantly telling him to flee from the devil known as Frieza. "Did you kill my dad?" Mustered up a _petrified _Gohan as he backtracked subtly from Frieza.

"Oh you mean that 'Super Simian Bastard'. Oh yes, he's been slain by my hands, brat. As a matter of fact, he's being turned into Super Saiyan soup by the lava as we speak," The Frost Demon taunted. "And just what do you reckon to do about it?"

Gohan swallowed nervously, reminding himself that his father would do the same thing he was doing in a situation like this. Besides, now that he was here, he couldn't just go back without getting done what he intended to do; that'd be like going back empty-handed. Something of which he couldn't do. "It's not over yet, Frieza. You forget I'm still part Saiyan too!"

Despite the fact that he may have appeared cool and collected on the outside, Gohan could hear the shakiness in his own voice. And if he could hear it, he was pretty sure Frieza could hear it as well.

_'Come on, Gohan. Just stall him for a few minutes, that's all__!'_

"Not over yet?" Frieza repeated, throwing his head back and laughing in utter amusement. "Just what can _you_ do against me? And don't fret, I recognize that you're still part of that simian kind, and for that you shall be eradicated." Frieza inquired once he recovered, smirking as he took in his supposed opponent. "Though," Frieza continued, "I suppose I can humor you. After all, I have plenty of beatings left to give and executions left to carry out." Frieza reverted back to his original final form, no longer appearing bulky. "This will be too easy. Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what you've got left simian trash."

_'Welp, here goes nothing!' _The hybrid thought, summoning his aura of ki and channeling his full-power. With a burst of ki, Gohan lunged for Frieza, quickly ascending upwards at the last-minute and taking off. Hopefully, just in case his dad was still alive, he could buy enough time for him to recover and hopefully take out Frieza for good this time. However, if his father was indeed dead, then he was on his own and he could only prolong the inevitable.

And, just like he hoped for, Frieza gave chase after him and, taking note of the fact that his adrenaline was pumping, Gohan quickly diverted his attention back in front of him. Though, with ease, Frieza suddenly appeared before him, having phased in his line of sight. Surprised, an wide-eyed Gohan came to an immediate halt, noting to himself that being before the tyrant once more was reminding him of how terrifying he truly was.

"Don't tell me you've had a change of heart so soon? After all," Frieza continued, arms folded across his chest as he smirked. "You came all this way just to pay me a little visit, and for what?"

Scowling lightly, Gohan quickly powered up with a burst of ki and took off in the other direction. Though, before he could get far, the hybrid found himself on the receiving end of a foot to the face, sending him hurling backwards. Again, the child moved to take off, but Frieza was quickly before him, clasping his hands together and driving them atop of his head. Upon impact, Gohan painfully grunted, spiraling towards the ground and ultimately slamming into a nearby island. Shakily, Gohan pushed himself back up to his feet, pain registering all throughout him.

All he knew was this... this wasn't good.

Frieza chuckled, sending yellow ki to his fingertips and firing off towards Gohan, watching as he backflipped in order to evade it. "Looks like someone bit off more than they could chew," Frieza taunted easily, firing off once more. Again, Gohan scrambled out of the way, shooting back into the air; however, even he knew that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Frieza was much too fast for him, and he was only managing to _narrowly_ evade his attacks. In other words, he was merely getting lucky.

Relentlessly, a laughing Frieza fired out more ki blasts, ultimately forcing Gohan against the boulder behind him. "Where are you going to flee to now, _runt_?"

Gohan said nothing, yet his eyes widened when Frieza proceeded to fire out more yellow ki attacks from his fingertips. In response, Gohan shakily clenched his eyes shut, the sound of rocks being split into pieces yet he remained seemingly untouched. Peeking an eye open when Frieza ceased his fire, Gohan's eyes widened as he fell back, Frieza having sabotaging the boulder behind him so that he would fall backwards.

"My, my, why the long face?" Frieza inquired mockingly. "You don't look to be _enjoying_ yourself as much as I am. Don't you like our little game?"

Said person didn't answer, simply scowling with clenched fists. _'Just a little longer! Just a few more lousy minutes and he'll get caught in the explosion.' _

Again, Gohan took off to the skies without so much as a word to Frieza, and the tyrant gave chase, mentally wondering what his opponent was up to. It was almost as if he wasn't even trying to attack. If anything, he was doing more running than anything. Suddenly, eyes widened upon realizing hitting him, Frieza was quick to phase in before Gohan, regarding him knowingly.

"Oh, I get it. I see what you're doing." Frieza chuckled, hefting up a hand and pointing a finger towards the demi-Saiyan. "Unfortunately, for you might I add, your little plan won't work. That aside, this is the end of the line for you."

Gohan's eyes widened, taking note of the red ki Frieza was sending to his fingertips. Immediately, he clenched his eyes shut, fists clenched tightly at his sides as he awaited his impending death. He tried at least. Not only that, but he took a real risk by coming out here and confronting Frieza like this. However, in the end, it looked as if he gave up his life for nothing; for his father had yet to appear.

"Goodnight."

_'Well, looks like I'll be joining you soon, dad.'_ Gohan thought with a realization, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst. However, just as he closed his eyes, he recalled what Vegeta had announced aloud before his untimely death. _  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"That's right, Frieza!" Vegeta chuckled. "I can't believe I lived to see this day. To think that you, Lord Frieza, would be beaten by a Saiyan. What a dream come true," the Saiyan Prince continued, heartily laughing afterwards._

_However, much to his surprise, as well as Goku's surprise and those on the sidelines ; Frieza quickly silenced Vegeta with a death beam to the chest. Everyone found themselves watching as he immediately slumped backwards, spluttering up cups of blood. Now, he was the one laughing, and now that Vegeta had finally shut up, he wouldn't have to hear any more of his ridiculous babbling._

_Eyes widening at the sight, Goku clenched his fists, diverting his attention back onto Frieza once he recovered from his shocked. "You know as well as I do that he was no threat to you! Vegeta was defenseless! Clearly, you have no honor!"_

_"Yet it was the only way I could shut him up. After all, he insists on going on and on about that stupid legend like a broken record when clearly no such thing exists."_

_Momentarily, Vegeta's eyes widened, mulling over the spiky-haired Saiyan's words in his head. Honor? He clenched the dirt beneath his hands with his fingertips. "Kakarot," he addressed shakily, "this...this isn't an opponent you can be...soft with. This is all nothing but a game to Frieza, and that's...all it'll ever be in his eyes. You're...going to have to get over yourself and...your foolish notions. If you don't forget about your feelings...they'll get you killed. "_

_"Ignoring my feelings Vegeta," Goku began, shaking his head. "Is something I simply can't do; it's who I am. Not only that, but just like you and Piccolo had a second chance, everyone deserves a chance to-"_

_"- You fool." Vegeta cut in with a grimace of pain, "you...don't know what you're dealing...with." The Saiyan Prince spluttered up blood after finishing his sentence. It was getting more and more difficult to talk as the seconds passed on._

_"Vegeta," Goku called out, "you need to-"_

_"-Frieza killed our whole planet..." Vegeta interrupted, obviously wanting to finish and get whatever it was he wanted off of his chest before he ultimately died. "It was him...behind it. My father...and yours...he killed everyone...he blew up our home planet."_

_"Vegeta..." Goku started again, before he was cut off once again._

_"...You have to hear this.." Vegeta insisted, clenching the dirt beneath his fingertips even more. "We've worked...so hard for him...everything he asked of us...we did it." Tears formed in Vegeta's eyes as he painfully recollected everything, barely able to feel the wetness of his own tears strolling down his face. "When I was a little boy...he took me from my...father. He had me at his mercy...threatening to kill my father...if I didn't do what he asked. Even so," Vegeta continued shakily, "he still killed him...plus everyone else. And it was all because he was terrified...scared that a Super Saiyan would be born...and rise to overthrow him."_

_"Please," Goku pleaded, "no more. Your strength is-"_

_Vegeta ignored his pleas, making a plea of his own as he futilely outstretched his hand towards him. "Kakarot...you have to destroy him. It's...because of him that... I've been this way. Whatever it takes...to defeat him, please," Vegeta pleaded, "do it. Destroy him...for all that... he's done... become... a Super Saiyan!"_

_And lifelessly, his hand fell back down to his side, dead by the time it hit the ground._

_Silence._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That made the hybrid go berserk in that moment, his aura exploding around him in fury. He couldn't go out like this; not after all of the things Frieza did to everyone he interacted with! As much as he was petrified by the gargantuan threat, his Saiyan instincts pumped an emotion into him that was _even stronger than fear_: _**RAGE**_!

Frieza was caught off guard as Gohan flew at him quickly, punching him in the stomach one too many times for the tyrant to count. With a thunderous BOOM, the Arcosian darted throughout the air faster than a radio-wave, going at nigh light speeds.

Flying behind the tyrant, the hybrid kicked him in the back of the head, stopping him dead in his tracks. With a roundhouse rotation, Gohan launched the annihilator of his people into the lake made of green hued liquid. And before Frieza could even make out what had just transpired, he felt a powerfully invigorated fist to he chest, and then another, and another and _another_. And that seemed to turn into a trend as Gohan pounded away at the tyrant with a genuine savage mentality.

Having enough of the beat down he was taking, the tyrant grabbed both of the child's arms and attempted to overpower him. However, before Frieza could even gain the advantage when it came to simple brute strength, the hybrid kneed him in the chest, shooting him even further down into the ravaged ground. The force of the attack made the tyrant release a cup's worth of crimson liquid into the air that trailed him as he moved through the rocks in his trajectory.

Flying upwards, the hybrid gained as much extra space between himself and his enemy as he needed for his attempt to finish the deal. He quickly placed his right-hand up in the air and then had his left-hand grab his right arm. The enraged demi-Saiyan then charged his signature attack for a few seconds, the main maneuver his mentor taught him. Energy crackled all around the hybrid as Gohan's impending attack expanded at a massive rate, his body placing all of his energy into the blast.

"**Masenko-HAAAAA**!" Roared Gohan in a fierce war-cry as he fired off his signature plume of destructive Ki.

Frieza found himself forced back into the same island he just shot up from, and that's precisely where the blast exploded with a thunderous BOOM.

The Son of Goku perceived the area of destruction that was left in his attacks wake in anticipation, knowing Frieza couldn't _possibly_ be killed from an attack of that magnitude alone. The durability and endurance of that monster was beyond outrageous, or maybe it was because everyone was too weak to truly injure him other than his father. He was proven right by the clearing debris and smoke; it revealed Frieza simply floating above the _massive_ crater with his arms folded across his chest and a naturally evil smirk plastered upon his face.

The Arcosian seemed to have received a few second-degree burns along with some scratches, welts and bruises from his fight with Goku, and a few more scratches and burns added by the blast, but otherwise unharmed.

"Hah, is that all you can do monkey? All you managed to do was catch me off guard, and I assure you that it won't happen again, simian trash!" Frieza exclaimed as he floated towards the only child of Goku, an unnerving grin on his face. "I truly should have done a better job in exterminating you Saiyans from the universe 24 years ago. Now I'll simply amend that egregious mistake by killing you, and then your race will be completely extinct!"

Gohan had no other option but to attempt fleeing even if it was futile and try to stall some more, so he flew the opposite way. Frieza immediately appeared in front of him before he could even go half a mile, and mocked the halfling. "Just where do you think your going? I thought you were done trying to stall for time, because I've already caught onto your plan. Like I told your worthless father previously, no one leaves here with their life intact."

The hybrid backed up with a persistent look in his eyes and shot off the other way, but Frieza once again cut him off. Before the hybrid had a chance to halt his movement at the site of his enemy, his momentum threw him straight into a kick that launched him towards a sinking island.

"Wow, you're truly a disgrace to your kind if all you manage to do is run," mocked Frieza yet again. Not only did the constant mockery get on his nerves, he hated the fact that he could do very little in harming the Arcosian. "Pathetic. At least _try _to make this enjoyable, everyone's had the guts to fight me with all they had until they died except for you. Especially your father, him being the main pain in my ass this whole time made it _all _more enjoyable when I _eliminated _him, permanently_._"

"Shut up Frieza!" The hybrid cried out, climbing up to his feet with conviction in his eyes. "He would fight you with all he had if he was still here, and _so will I_!"

Gohan, with a firm resolve, fired off at Frieza once more. Said tyrant cackled as he effortlessly blocked or evaded all of the strikes the son of his strongest enemy was launching despite the hybrids raw anger, and swatted him away with his half-severed tail.

"Disappointing. You and I both know that you can't finish what your father, Vegeta, and billions of others attempted, so explain to me why it's still worth trying, simian brat." Taunted Frieza once more as he grabbed the boys ruffled hair, swinging him around in a very rough manner.

Gohan actually heeded those words and figured that they were actually legitimate. The fact of the matter made him feel truly pathetic, weak, and all of those words you could use to describe it. He was another failure on an _extremely_ long-list of them that was bound to continue if he lived beyond this point.

However, deep inside of him, the child felt infuriated that refused to be tarnished, but rather kept growing. And the obvious reason for the spark that continued through the adversity in the form of Frieza was simply: he couldn't do anything about the current predicament. He felt like a disgrace to his Saiyan comrades ideals by failing to distract Frieza long enough, his emotions flaring up at the excruciatingly painful cutting insults that were actually _truthful_. It was simply an empty ploy at trying the rattle him, it was the _legitimate truth_. And that fact is what _truly devastated_ him the most.

The Grandchild of Bardock defiantly glared at his opposition, and charged up a large, quick sphere of Ki between his hands. He unleashed it, shooting it towards Frieza's face in near point blank range, making it nigh impossible to avoid.

The tyrant looked on too late, and as a result the plume of energy hit him dead in the face full-force. The Arcosian only received a few scratches and third-degree burns, but he still seemed unharmed yet again.

"You're really boring me. Also, haven't you noticed that every monkey's fate will always be the same against me by now? First it was your grandfather Bardock along with the rest of Vegeta-sei or Planet Vegeta, then it was Vegeta himself, then your father and now it's you. The latter two were more powerful than you, and all of them had the guts and stupidity to rise up against me regardless of the terror I bestowed upon them until I killed all of them, unlike you. They all tried to defeat me instead of merely stall, so how do you feel brat?" Frieza smirked in a coy-like manner at Gohan, and taunted him again, trying to get another rise. "You're a failure, piece of filth that I'd gladly dispose of. Everyone views you as such, even your _precious father_. As a matter of fact, he's probably thinking 'what a disappointment my son is' whilst he's in hell."

Gohan's anger and frustration was now visibly shown, and he gritted his teeth, his emotions flaring up once more. "You...you don't deserve the right...to even speak about...MY DADDY!" The six-year old roared as his new surge of anger gave him just enough enhanced power to blindside Frieza with a harsh kick to the face.

The villain was promptly knocked backwards and Gohan flew straight towards him in earnest. The hybrid gave a quick jab to Frieza's jaw and landed a huge strike to the Arcosians torso with his knee. Said demon was sent slamming slap into an island full of debris from the complete chaos surrounding them.

The hybrid, lost in his rage, launched multiple energy blasts at the opposition before him with unrelenting force. Being tired of confining his true power due to fighting a brat whom had managed to exceed his expectations, he powered back up to fifty-percent of his true power, obliterating the some of Gohan's rapid-fire attacks. "You should feel proud, the only other being to push me to fifty-percent of my power aside from my family was your worthless father, and look where that got him," exclaimed Frieza.

Gohan, not relenting, continually fired blast after blast at Frieza in attempts to at least put a _scratch_ on him. Frieza stood at his current spot and examined his arms in another successful attempt to make a mockery of the emotional boy, and he took the attacks like nothing. The tyrant casually came out of the ensuing smoke, closing the distance in a few _milliseconds_, and backhanded the demi-Saiyan into the sky, ripping through the sky at beyond mach 50 speeds.

The hybrid then started to conjure up liquid in his eyes out of disappointment and contempt for himself in not being able to finish what his lineage started. However, Gohan quickly dismissed the ensuing tears, and stood up like a Saiyan, still ever defiant. '_Dad, I'm sorry for not being strong enough. I wasn't able to avenge you and all the other innocents he killed. It's true, I'm nothing more than a failure._'

Frieza looked on and broke out into hysterics much to the hybrids chagrin. "Boohoo, 'I'm so pathetic, I'm a failure'! And you know what, after I make your race extinct right now, how about I pay a visit to your planet. Hmm what was it.. oh yeah Earth, and send it into an oblivion!" Enthused the tyrant, infuriating the already distraught halfling with his _over-the-top_ stream of mockery.

"Why can't I at least stall him for a few more lousy minutes? Why am I so weak, and why does this always happen to me? Whenever I'm needed, I either cowering away or was beaten easily, and I'm tired of it! They're all counting on me to do this, to pull it off, but I just can't!" Gohan shouted, two tears cascading down the child's face, as he repeatedly banged his fist against the ground, rocks slowly beginning to vibrate around the hybrid.

The child with the universe on his shoulders began to think about what would occur if he didn't execute on his job, and Frieza prevailed. After his death ultimately happening, his mother, Piccolo, his friends, and not to mention the whole entire planet; _will die_. And then the inevitable innocents that the tyrant would eviscerate afterwards as he continued ruling over the universe.

Something snapped within Gohan as he felt the _genuine gravity_ of the situation. The sparks that already dazzled through him forged into a small flame that would only eventually transcend into a raging inferno._  
_

_No_! Gohan just couldn't stand for this and let them all die like that without giving it an over two-hundred percent effort to stop him! He just wouldn't allow that to happen, _no matter what_! His heart began pumping and pumping, and pumping, and pumping again! Each one louder than the last and at an alarmingly increasing pace.

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

"Mom, Piccolo...ngh...I...no...it...won't...happen..." Gohan tried to calm himself down, but his rage then shot into a whole other level, the intensity turning up many notches. His mind went numb and blank, and his skin lit aflame with a ferocious glow. "AAGH! GRRR! NGH! HRRRRR! ERRRR!" Gohan's eyes went blank with rage, as his consciousness seemed to blank out, while on the outside, his teeth ground with such ferocity that it was audible and his voice garbled out inaudible rage-filled mutterings, sounding much more hoarse and guttural.

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

'_I can't afford to fail...any longer_..._it's all up to me now_!'

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

'_This is the end of the road! It's either stop him or don't, nothing else in between!_'

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

'_I swear I won't fail now...not just for everything...he's done or everyone he's killed...or even for my home, but...but for...!'_

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

'_But for the whole universe's sake! Everyone attempted it but failed, even my father, so I'm the last hope! He deserves justice and I'm the only one left to give to him!_'

**THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP! ****THUMP!**

'_FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE: ___I WILL NOT FAIL TO STOP HIM _ NO MATTER WHAT!_'

Gohan roared to the heavens as he had just snapped past the breaking point. The barrier has been _thoroughly shattered_ and an involuntary _golden aura_ surrounded him. Rocks began to rise at much more rabid pace then the old, subtle pace, and winds grew from already intense to downright insane.

"_**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH**!_" The hybrid howled out, his body contorting and vibrating in power dramatically as he shouted with unadulterated rage, his bowl-cut turning spiky and unruly.

Everything blew away for miles on end and the fierce Hurricane's blew over the islands, Tsunamis and extreme rippling tides crashed and washed over tons of islands and lakes made of magma. Just the _raw_ Electromagnetic Waves emanating from the golden aura would've lit up the darkness in the sky for hundreds of miles.

Upon seeing the ultimate rage coming from the boy he constantly pushed to the limit, Frieza widened his eyes with horror to the point that the ice-cold tyrant found himself shaking with fear and anger. "No..." he muttered. "Not again... This can't be happening to me."

Gohan's hair fluctuated in style whilst he ascended, constantly spiking upwards and falling back down. His hair also flashed from black to gold in a flare of light, conveniently in synchronicity with lightning strikes that flashed around him, illuminating his body. The hybrid's aura also brought golden lighting to the dark, depressing green Namekian sky, looking the sun in a sky where the three suns weren't visible. "_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**__!_"

During the whole ordeal, he could only think about just how _useless_ he was. During his fight with the Saiyans, he was too scared to hit Nappa. During his fight with the Ginyu force, he nearly got killed by a person he was much stronger than in Guldo, and received a broken neck courtesy of Recoome. During his fight with Frieza, he let Krillin get impaled and then die further in on the battle. He let Vegeta die without lending him a helping hand, he let Piccolo nearly get killed for a second time after bringing him back hours before. And last but not least, he abandoned his father against his own wishes to fight Frieza and eventually his father died to the tyrant. And the theme of it all? He always ended up getting save by someone, and they payed the price for his inability to change the outcome of anything. NO MORE! He was the last survivor with his extinct race's blood, and he would be damned if he didn't defeat this new threat, _no matter what_!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**!_" Gohan's screams of agony, ferocity, fury, and rage all in one package ceased with the final holler into the universe.

When the golden haze of the explosion cleared, it revealed the ascended hybrid, whom had a _cold _and _piercing_ expression on his face. The demi-Saiyan's hair, rather than a bowl cut, stuck up in a gravity-defying manner, with only a small lock of hair dangling from his forehead. However, it wasn't straight up, but rather slanted to the left and right in sporadic way than simply being all straight up. His eyes remained teal as well, and his enriched golden hair completely matched his golden glow. Even a blind person could tell that his muscles bulked up more, and his body seemed to have grew an inch.

"What?! NO! Impossible! I've already defeated the Super Saiyan of Legend, how can there be another one? This can't be! Its... inconceivable!"

"You've brought this on yourself, Frieza. With this power, I'll take you down here and now!" Gohan responded, his teal eyes shining bright with determination and tenacious willpower. The hybrid finally awakened from his slumber, and achieved what ninety-nine percent of the Saiyans could only hope to even _imagine_. And he's a half breed hybrid whom was just _six_ _years-old_ only an hour after Goku had previously done so. He too, became a Super Saiyan of legend.

* * *

_A/N: Guy's, please let me know what you think of the cliff hanger in your review's. Just to let all of you know, this chapter has been updated ever since it was first posted constantly, and right now I'm writing **Chapter 44**. I'm going through the process of rewriting every chapter up to about Chapter 10 for now, and I'm currently revising Chapter 8. I didn't like how many of the chapters flowed and sounded in the beginning of my story, especially all of the grammatical errors, so I'm responsible for fixing it. If you're new to this story, then I suggest that you keep on reading because trust me; it get's better as it progresses!  
_

_Power-levels:_

**_Gohan: _**

_(Base-Form With Zenkai Boost): 2,450,000_

_(Super Angry): 6,000,000_

_(Enraged): 12,000,000_

_(Super Saiyan Full-Power): 122,500,000_

**_Goku: _**

_(Base-Form): 3,000,000_

_(Kaioken X20): 60,000,000_

_(Super Saiyan At The Start): 110,000,000_

_(Super Saiyan At Full-Power): 150,000,000_

**_Frieza:_**

_(10% Power (Holding Back Against Gohan)): 12,000,000_

_(50% Power): 60,000,000_

_(Full-Power): 120,000,000_

**_Piccolo: _**

_(Full-Power): 1,500,000_

**_Vegeta: _**

_(Base-Form Full-Power): 2,500,000_

_**Bulma**: 3_

_**Krillin**: 100,000_


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Road Home

_Chapter 2: The Long Road Home_

* * *

Frieza cursed his luck as he powered back up to his full power state and yelled at Gohan. ''Brat, your dad did the same thing and look at what happened to him,'' claimed Frieza. Gohan just shruggged and charged Frieza with anger and confidence.

Gohan acted like he was going to punch Frieza, but he vanished. Frieza tried to hit him with his severed appendage, but Gohan was too fast to be striked. Frieza didn't know where Gohan ran to so he called him out,''Come out come out where ever you are!''

Frieza heard a pebble drop behind him so he looked towards that direction. Frieza saw nothing so when he turned back around, he was met with a hard kick to the face. saliva and blood flew out of his mouth from the force of the blow.

Gohan kicked Frieza so hard he went face first, crashing and destroying many islands in the process.

Gohan looked on and crossed his arms. The Super Saiyan transformation was bringing the Saiyan inside of Gohan to the surface. ''Hmph, is that all you got Frieza? For someone who had killed my father, your not putting up a challenge,'' commented Gohan as he got into the demon fighting stance.

Frieza came up from the rubble, angry from being taunted and humiliated. Frieza charged like a bull at Gohan full speed, blinded by his own rage.

Gohan just smirked and unfolded his arms as Frieza was reaching him. Frieza swung on young Gohan, but Gohan ducked under it. Frieza then swiped at him with his tail a few times which Gohan dodged each swipe.

Gohan then grabbed his severed tail and threw him away. Gohan then shot off behind Frieza. Frieza halted his flight and anticipated Gohan's movements. He turned around swiftly with a fist.

Gohan was going way too fast so his momentum threw him face first into Frieza's fist.

Gohan was knocked into another island causing it to sink into the abyss known as Namek's ocean. Frieza brought both of his hands together and blasted the island.

The island was vaporized in a huge boom, and the shock wave sent the ocean current for miles on end.

Gohan was nowhere to be found so Frieza thought he had won,''Oh yeah, no monkey could ever defeat Lord Frieza,'' yelled Frieza to the universe.

Gohan then instantly reappeared behind Frieza and Frieza was in shock,''How brat, I vaporized you just now?'' Questioned an angry Lord Frieza.

Gohan smirked then replied,''Its simple, I jumped into the water before you blew up the island'',explained gohan to Frieza like he was slow.

Frieza shot a couple finger beams at Gohan and Gohan just stood there. He was anticipating the movements of the beams that were being shot at him and prepared to deflect them away from him.

Gohan slapped away all the death beams effortlessly, and shot off towards Frieza.

Frieza tried and tried to hit the speedy Gohan, but to no avail. Gohan was just too fast for Frieza to hit.

Gohan reappeared behind Frieza and punched him in the back of the head.

The blow sent a staggering Frieza forward as Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza again.

This time he back handed Frieza in the face sending him crashing into the dirt where he belonged.

''How, just how are you besting me?!'',asked a frantic Frieza.

''Its quite simple, you are weak and I'm trampling over you like the bug you are!'',yelled Gohan,''This is for my FATHER!'',yelled Gohan again as he bull rushed Frieza. Frieza was livid as Gohan had called him weak.

''I AM LORD FRIEZA, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A PRIMATE!'' Yelled Frieza's as he finished battle cry. When he was done he charged back at Gohan. Due to Gohan's over confidence, Frieza head butted Gohan and knocked him off his course.

Gohan was knocked onto the ground and formed a small crater. Frieza put his foot on Gohan's head and pushed down. Gohan cried out in pain as Frieza was putting pressure on his head.

''How does it feel monkey? Huh,'' asked Frieza as he put more pressure into his foot. Gohan gritted his teeth and grabbed the ground, pulling it back making dirt marks.

''Enough, I will finish what my father started!'',yelled an angry Gohan as he lifted Frieza's foot with his back.

''Raaaagh,'' primitively yelled young Gohan as he blew Frieza away with the force of his Super Saiyan aura.

Frieza tumbled on long the surface of another island making it a mud slide. Gohan stood up and looked at Frieza with hate for what he did to his father. Gohan powered up to maximum and shot off at Frieza.

He knew he was barely stronger then Frieza at the moment so he would have to be very careful.

Frieza blocked Gohan's first blow to the chest with a large bang. Gohan then spun around Frieza's own blow and kicked Frieza in the face.

Frieza rolled backwards when kicked and grabbed Gohan with his severed tail before he reached Frieza.

Frieza pulled Gohan closer to him and punched him in the face hard. Gohan's head jerked back with the force of the blow. Frieza sent eye beams towards his face. Gohan brought his hand up to block, but the beams marked a hole in his glove.

His glove then started turning red due to blood that was coming out of it. Frieza threw Gohan into the sky and shot a death beam at him. Gohan saw it just in time and deflected it into space.

Gohan shot back off towards Frieza and kneed him in the face. The blow jerked Frieza back and Gohan vanished.

Gohan reappeared behind Frieza and knocked him back to the ground completing his combo move. Frieza picked him self up just in time to dodge Gohan's yellow blast towards him.

Frieza then noticed that Gohan was panting and realized that maintaining Super Saiyan was tough. ''Hey, Saiyan, it looks like your getting tired'',taunted Frieza.

Gohan tried to ignore that but he realized that Frieza was correct.

Maintaining the Super Saiyan form alone was very draining, but when your fighting in it for the first time, it drains your ki, a lot. Gohan was now at this point, too exhausted to win the battle. He had simply used up too much Ki therefore he was destined to lose.

Frieza bull rushed Gohan while he was down and rammed into him full force. Gohan was knocked back and Frieza went under Gohan.

Frieza then brought his knee up as hard as he could, and hit Gohan full force with it. Gohan yelped in pain and agony while Frieza was laughing. Frieza then grabbed Gohan's hair and threw him like a foot ball into an island with a mountain terrain on it.

Gohan was going too fast to stop himself so he braced for impact. He cracked the island in half and sent it sinking into the pit of ocean mixed with lava.

Frieza looked on and laughed,''Touch down Frieza!'',yelled Frieza as Gohan came out of the ocean, bloody with a broken off shoulder pad from the armor.

Gohan knew he was going to die if this kept up so he would give one last ditch effort to kill Frieza. Gohan powered up to his maximum and a little beyond, due to his power of will.

He cupped his hands together and yanked his arms back. He prepared to use his father's signature move. ''KA'',a blue swirl of Ki apeared between Gohan's hands. ''ME-HAAA'',called out Gohan as his energy intensified,''MEEE'',cried out Gohan as he prepared to fire off the azure beam,''HAAAAAAAAA!'',yelled Gohan as he finally launched the azure beam.

The mighty blast roared across the battlefield in a mighty wind send everything back for acres. Frieza launched his own mighty beam to combat it,''Your the one who'll die!'',yelled Frieza as his blood colored blast combated the azure beam.

They were in a huge beam struggle, but Gohan was beginning to get pushed back. Frieza was smirking as he was winning. Gohan then thought about his father and how he would've let him down.

Gohan then suddenly went beyond his maximum power thinking about it and overtook Frieza's blast. The blast carried Frieza into a island with a hilly terrain and obliterated the island.

The blast then exploded and shook Planet Namek once more as lava erupted to the surface. Gohan was too exhausted and drained to hold Super Saiyan any longer and dropped into normal form.

Frieza was still alive but badly damaged from the might of the Kamehameha. He had his right eye swollen shut, a cluster of bumps and bruises, with many scratches with blood coming from them.

Frieza walked towards Gohan in fury, and Gohan was too tired and injured to do anything about it. Frieza pointed a death beam at Gohan and said,''Goodbye, primitive brat!'',yelled Frieza as he fired the beam and started laughing.

Gohan knew he was going to die here, so he just stood there awaiting death.

''Not so fast, FRIEZA!'',yelled a familiar voice. He was a warrior with a shirtless upper body, scratches all over it, spiky golden hair that defied gravity, and a golden aura. That somebody was the legendary Goku.

Gohan couldn't believe his father was still alive and it filled him with new hope to survive.

Goku deflected the beam and looked at Gohan with a stern, fatherly look,''I thought I told you to leave, Gohan!'',yelled Goku. The Super Saiyan transformation was bringing out a different side of Goku.

Gohan trembled but stood his ground and said,''But..bu...'',Gohan was cut off when Goku said,''NO BUTS LEAVE GOHAN!'',yelled a ticked Goku who was tired of his Son's stubborness.

Gohan slowly nodded his head and said,''You better win, dad!'',Gohan said as he took off into the sky.

Frieza looked horified and said,''But how?I saw you die!'',yelled a shocked Frieza. Goku answered,''You can never kill what I am'',calmly stated Goku. Goku and Frieza charged each other and went into a flurry of shock waves combined with sonic booms.

While Goku and Frieza were battling, Goku made a few requests to Kami to make a few wishes. Everyone who was killed by Frieza was brought back to life. Vegeta shot up from his grave and saw a white streak of light fly past him.

He recognized him as Gohan, and followed him, curious to know what was going on instead, not knowing that Goku was fighting Frieza at the moment.

Vegeta flew after Gohan, until he saw a ship over head ahead of Gohan.

Gohan touched down on the ground before the ship and so did Vegeta. ''What're you doing alive Vegeta, and why are you here!?'',asked Gohan. ''I should ask you the same thing, so are yopu about to leave the planet!?'',asked Vegeta.

Gohan nodded and Vegeta said,''Well the ship is mine now, so move out my way,'' yelled Vegeta as he tried to backhand Gohan away. Gohan stood his ground and caught his arm while narrowing his eyes. Vegeta was shocked as he thought how the brat got so strong in such a short amount of time.

''No either you come with us peacefully, or you die again when the planet blows up,'' defiantly exclaimed Gohan. Vegeta thought about his options and was left with leave with his for right now so called 'comrades' or die again for a second time.

Vegeta finally knew what he had to do in order to survive and said,''I'll tag along until we get to a planet, then I'm gone,'' answered Vegeta in an irritated tone.

Gohan nodded silently and the door hatch opened up. Bulma was there and she yelled at Gohan,''Hey, Gohan are you coming or not!'' Gohan left Bulma unaswered and began walking to the ship door. Gohan and Vegeta hopped onto the ship and Bulma yelled in shock and fear combined.''W-what is he doing here,'' asked a fearful Bulma who was terrified of Vegeta's presence..

''Look woman I'm here for the ride and that's all, because if I stayed on this rock, I would've died twice,'' finalized Vegeta. Bulma then complained to Gohan about his presence,'' Gohan! Get him off of the ship.'' Gohan shook his head and explained his reasoning. ''Bulma, Vegeta may have been evil to us, but if it weren't for him we would all be dead right now. Dad wouldn't have become a Super Saiyan and I would've been killed by Frieza already. So atleast we could return the favor kinda.''

Bulma sighed that things never went his way and she walked back to the control panel, preparing lift off. Gohan looked beat up, so he had to rest up. Everyone strapped on their seat belts and Piccolo stayed on the ground unconscious.

The ship took off immediately and almost instanteously left Namek's atmosphere, just before Goku's final wish request was made. Everyone missed their chance to go back to Earth in harmony the easy way.

Gohan was worried about his father and looked out the window looking into space, back at Planet Namek. A few minutes later, the planet exploded in a colossal BOOM! There was nothing left of the planet besides scattered floating pieces of space junk where the planet used to be.

Lots of debris from the planets explosion was sent into the ships course. Bulma was hard pressed to dodge all of the asteroids that came along with it.

Gohan knew that his father had finally died, but at least Frieza died as well or so he thought. Unknown to Gohan, one milisecond before the planets explosion Goku left the planet's atmosphere in a Ginyu force pod.

Gohan then broke down into tears as his father had died for real this time and Vegeta scolded him for it. ''Brat, Saiyans don't cry,''scolded Vegeta. Gohan dried his tears and retorted with a good comeback, his space endeavours feeled with trash talk helped him.''Say's the guy who cried when Frieza was proving that you weren't a Super Saiyan,'' replied Gohan

Vegeta raised a fist and snarled at the young Saiyan hybrid.''Kid, I'll kill you with everyone on the ship if you talk about that again,'' threatened Vegeta ythough he knew that if he did, he would blow up the ship in the process, thus killing him as well.

Gohan wasn't phased at all because he knew if it came down to a fight, Gohan would win though not in his current condition.

Gohan got out of his seat and walked to Goku's old gravity chamber to train lightly, because his body burns from the fight with Frieza still.

Vegeta followed Gohan and began to train as well. Piccolo just woke up from being unconscious and was treated by Bulma, to tend to his wounds. Gohan and Vegeta were doing one finger push ups in 100x gravity as a light exercise.

Piccolo, after being treated by Bulma, went into the chamber and instead of exercising he meditated. Gohan following suit to try to unlock his Super Saiyan power once more.

Vegeta didn't know what they were doing and instead worked his butt off to try to become a Super Saiyan. He vowed to not let Kakarrot leave him in the dust, he was determined to prove once and for all who the prince of all Saiyans really was.

Gohan meanwhile, was trying to dig deep inside to find his inner Super Saiyan strength and bring it out. He knew it was there, he just had to find it and trigger it.

Gohan was imagining Frieza killing his father, then his mother, and then blowing up the Earth. That angered Gohan a lot, but not enough to trigger the transformation. Gohan then recalled how exactly he transformed in the first place.

He transformed off of an absolute need not a desire, so that's why Vegeta didn't transform into a Super Saiyan. He desired to transform but he didn't need it bad enough. Gohan needed it to put Frieza down and attempt to finish the job that his father started.

Gohan went to Vegeta and interrupted his light training. ''Hey Vegeta,'' calmly stated Gohan.

Vegeta snarled as he was interrupted from training.''What is it brat, this had better be important,'' snarled a clearly annoyed Vegeta.

Gohan replied,''Calm down, Vegeta anyways I know how my father went Super Saiyan,'' said Gohan catching Vegeta's eye. Gohan continued on by saying,''My father went Super Saiyan due to the pain of loss, and the need to put Frieza down, so basically you have to have an absolute need or pain of loss to go Super Saiyan,'' explained Gohan.

Vegeta took those words into consideration and nodded. Vegeta then went back to training his endurance with light training. Gohan then collapsed in fatigue outside of the Gravity Room.

Bulma came by and had Piccolo put Gohan in the healing chamber that the Briefs had provided for him. Gohan was hooked up to a mask to breathe in and water to heal the wounds quicker.

Gohan had extensive damage and since the healing tank was made by human's so technically it was primitive compared to actual space technology, thus it would take him two days to recupirate back to full health.

The next day was a casual day in space as usual, until they ran out of fuel. Bulma ran over to the controls and frantically yelled,''The ships engine fuel is gone so we have to crash land on this orange Planet,'' yelled a scared Bulma.

Vegeta came out from the gravity room and took over the controls. ''Woman, don't ya'll have back up generators for this ship!?''yelled an angry Vegeta.

''I don't think so, Goku was in a rush to come to Namek, so we didn't have time to install them,'' trembled Bulma.

Piccolo then added in,''Were done for if we have no fuel! At least we have to protect Gohan,'' yelled Piccolo, the bond with gohan that he had was as strong as ever. Vegeta changed the ships course towards the planet nearby and the gravity dragged them in.

They crash landed on a strange planet where the inhabitants were wiped out, and the last of them were going extinct by a group of mercenaries led by a leader.

The mysterious leaders name ruled this part of the Galaxy and struck more fear into alien hearts than even Frieza! He is Frieza's older brother and had the name of cold party or picnic appliance.

**The tyrants identity is...**

* * *

_Tell me what you think of the 2nd chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite! Chapter content was much longer in this chapter than the last and Gohan V.S Frieza was concluded. The reason why Frieza was technically able to win the fight was because first off, Gohan had a tiny edge in power and speed, 2nd off to Gohan the Super Saiyan transformation was tiring and energy consuming, especially for the first time, so Frieza would've still won that battle. _

_Tell me what I could improve on and I'm always up for considering some Ideas to spice up the story and make it more interesting! Take care and have a great day._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next Chapter, deuces. Edited as of 1/16/15.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict Arises

_Chapter 3: Conflict Arises_

* * *

They crash landed on a rocky, desert type terrain. The temperature on the planet was actually extremely cold, like -70 degrees celsius type cold. 99% of the planets inhabitants were wiped out.

Gohan still had 3 hours to heal up so Bulma stayed on the ship to keep watch over him. Vegeta looked out the window and saw a ship that looked similar to Frieza's. ''Hey, what the hell is that in the sky,'' asked Vegeta.

Piccolo saw it too and remarked on it,''I don't know but what ever it is, its not good,'' replied Piccolo.

Bulma was watching as Gohan was feeling tense and he started to shake rapidly. ''What the heck is wrong with the brat woman,'' yelled Vegeta.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders because she simply didn't know. Little did they know, Gohan was thinking about Frieza again. That name alone made him want to destroy something. His eyes open and turned into a teal color. His power was rising just thinking about how he thought he killed his father.

Gohan then dropped the power because he was still to beat up to attempt transforming yet.

Piccolo then picked up a blood curdling sound to the west of the ship. He also picked up three other people laughing at the kill and scream with his super human hearing.

''There was a scream to the western side of the ship and I'm going to check it out. Maybe its a lead on what's going on here,'' proclaimed Piccolo.

Vegeta was bored and had nothing better to do so he followed Piccolo. Bulma opened the hatch door to get out and then instantly felt the temperature. She quickly pulled out a capsule and created a heat field around her to keep her from freezing.

Bulma closed the hatch and watched over Gohan healing. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Piccolo were flying towards where the screams were heard.

''Namek, stay out of my way when the fight comes, got it,'' stated Vegeta. Piccolo glared at him and Vegeta glared back. Piccolo then nodded and continued to fly towards the destination. A few minutes had passed, and both of them reached the destination. Both of them saw three armored men killing 9 multi colored people.

Piccolo landed as did Vegeta. Vegeta looked on and was shocked to see that they were Cooler's armored squadron. One of them saw Vegeta and remarked on it. One of them said,''Hey look guys, its Princess monkey,'' commented one with blue skin and blonde hair.

Vegeta's eye twitched as the three of them laughed. ''Namek, I'm killing Salza. The blue one over there, I have a bone to pick that bastard! He's Zarbon's more powerful cousin,'' yelled a ticked Vegeta. Piccolo nodded and got into a fighting stance.

''I'm taking on Vegeta, you two get the green bean,'' whispered Salza to his comrades. ''Aww man, I wanted to knock the simian trash off a few pegs,'' complained Dore, the big green, muscular one.

''Stop complaining, besides the Namek's pretty strong too you know,'' cried out the last one, a tall skinny orange alien named Neiz.

''Can I begin killing you now!? Your end has come, today is your last,''said an impatient Vegeta. ''Yes, do go on,'' replied Salza, fully confident in his abilities.

A vein popped up in Vegeta's head as he charged Salza. The other two members charged Piccolo and they all began fighting.

* * *

_Vegeta V.S Salza..._

Vegeta and Salza were going at it at a rapid speed. Both seemed evenly matched, however Vegeta was holding back a large portion of his power.

Salza tried to kick Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta caught the kick and threw him away. Salza slid across the frozen, rocky landscape and made a trench in the ground.

Vegeta spat on the ground and said,''Hey pretty boy, I thought I was a princess,'' mocked Vegeta. Salza gritted his teeth as he got up.

Salza looked at Vegeta with eyes that said I'll kill you.

Vegeta wasn't phased in the slightest, on the contrary he smirked. Salza charged Vegeta and punched at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed as he effortlessly dodged the blow and punched Salza in the stomach.

Salza spit up saliva as Vegeta vanished behind Salza. Salza truned around too late as an elbow smashed across his face.

Salza went face first into the frozen rock. Salza got up only to be picked up by his armor. Vegeta glared at Salza that meant death and grumpily said,''where is your boss.''

Salza replied by spitting on Vegeta's face. A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead as he gathered some energy in his right hand and truly threatened him. ''If you don't talk RIGHT NOW, I'll blast your head off,'' threatened a ticked Vegeta.

Salza whimpered as he was truly afraid of what Vegeta would do to him.''On his way here in about half and hour,'' said Salza spontaneously not knowing Vegeta heard that. ''Thanks for the info Salza, now I'll repay you with death!''

Vegeta then simply grinned and prepared to blast Salza's head off that very instant. Salza then panicked, but thought about using his ki blade technique. Salza gathered energy in his arm to make a blade like shape. He then used the opportunity to stab Vegeta in his lower abdomen.

''Aaaaugh,'' yelled Vegeta as he spit out some saliva mixed with blood on the ground. Salza used the opportunity to kick Vegeta in the stomach.

Vegeta caught his foot however, and punched him straight in the stomach earning him a blood curdling scream. Salza tried to make a Ki blade again but Vegeta grabbed his hand. Vegeta squeezed as hard as he could on Salza's hand, until he heard the bones just snap. ''HA, and here I thought I was the princess.''

Vegeta let go of that hand and grabbed the other hand. Vegeta creating a Ki orb in his hand effectively burning it to ash making it useless.

When Vegeta completely let go, Salza's scream was so loud, it popped Piccolo's ear drums. Vegeta just laughed at Salza screaming. Salza ran towards Vegeta in blind fury not knowing he was going straight into the jaws of death.

Salza tried to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta grabbed his leg with one arm and put his elbow on his knee cap shattering it and effectively breaking his leg. Salza screamed in pure agony and pain as a result.

Salza then used his other leg to kick Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there and didn't even move an inch fom the blow.

Vegeta then punched Salza in the stomach so hard his hand came out the other side.

Salza spit up an abundance of blue blood and weakly said,'''Mas..ter C-cooler wil-ll aven-nge me,'' whispered Salza.

Vegeta smirked and said,''Well you'll be seeing him in the next world soon,'' said Vegeta as he blasted Salza's head off and then threw the severed body into the sky. His body froze in a block of ice which Vegeta politely stepped on, shattering his body in many directions.

Vegeta slip his gloves past one another and blasted Dore while he wasn't paying attention into an oblivion, thus killing him.

Piccolo had already killed Neiz by shocking him into a corpse with his own attack. ''So, what do we do now?'' asked Piccolo to Vegeta.

''We wait for Cooler to come check out the problem, and then we kill him somehow because its our only shot at getting off this frozen rock,'' explained Vegeta. Piccolo just stood there and looked around on guard like he usually is. Vegeta crossed his arms and laid his back against a cliff. He then fell into a quick nap to bypass time.

x-X-x

Meanwhile, Cooler was going to check out why his squadron's power levels disappeared on the scouter. He then saw a round, oval shape looking pod, and decided to check it out. Bulma saw him coming from a window and she panicked. She knew that Gohan was the only person who could save her from him, so she grabbed Gohan out of tank and capsulized the tank.

Gohan was still unconscious, so she placed him in a preservation capsule then capsulized it. She stuffed both capsules in her pocket and waited for Cooler to arrive.

A few seconds later, there was a loud bang on the door hatch and then the hatch was busted open. ''Ah, look at what we have here, a lady in a spaceship, hmm so where are your friends little woman?''asked Cooler.

Bulma was frightened and responded. ''I... don't... know,'' answered Bulma. Cooler then thought about what she said and he realized she probably was there brains not brawn so he would kidnap her to lure her friends to him.

''Hmm, very well I guess I shall keep you until your friends come to rescue you,'' said Cooler as he picked up Bulma with his mind and they flew towards the atrocious, round shaped ship.

Bulma was locked in a dark room guarded by two henchmen. Bulma slowly crept back to where the guards couldn't see her and took out the healing tank capsule along with the capsule preserving Gohan.

In the dark where no one couldn't see her, she placed Gohan back in the tank and turned it on. Gohan only had 15 minutes left of healing before he was back to full health which was a relief to the Brief.

Bulma went back to where the guards could see here and just waited on Gohan to recupirate.

x-X-x

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Piccolo went back to the ship only to find out that Bulma was missing. They searched everywhere, but they couldn't find her anywhere, but then Piccolo's super hearing picked up Cooler saying that he was going to lure them by kidnapping Bulma on his ship.

''Okay, so that's where the buffoon is, now all we have to do is kill him and his father, then there'll be no more frost demons to terrorize the universe,'' yelled Vegeta as he had thoughts of ruling the universe in his own image.

Piccolo nodded, and both of them flew as fast as they could to Cooler's ship.

Cooler was waiting for them, but was shocked to hear a large boom noise on the side of his ship. Cooler looked around the corner and saw none other then Prince Vegeta and Piccolo. ''Welcome, Prince Vegeta, to who do I owe this pleasure," sarcastically said Cooler.

Vegeta spat on the floor and pointed at Cooler,''you're going to die by my hands today,'' exclaimed Vegeta.

Cooler broke out into hysterics from Vegeta's comment. ''You? Kill me? Don't make me laugh, you're the princess of an extinct race,'' retorted Cooler. Vegeta had a vein pop up on his forehead and the Saiyan charged Cooler blindly.

Vegeta punched Cooler, but Cooler blocked the blow and the blow itself shook the whole entire ship. Piccolo shook his head and muttered to himself,''So much for stalling time and waiting for Gohan to heal up,'' muttered Piccolo.

Some of the henchmen came up to Piccolo and started firing blasts from blasters towards him. Piccolo simply used his power as a barrier and Kiai waved the henchmen away.

Vegeta and Cooler vanished in a set of blows that zipped all around the ship. Everything shook on the ship and stuff was breaking everywhere. One henchmen cried out,''Sir, your breaking th...,'' The henchman was cut off with a beam through his chest by Cooler.

Vegeta used the opportunity to land a kick on Cooler's side and sent him through a couple walls on the ship. Cooler got up and smirked as he was enjoying the warm up. Piccolo jumped beside Vegeta and charged Cooler as well. Cooler was hard pressed to dodge both of the combatants blows at once, but he managed for a while.

Piccolo caught Cooler with a blow across the jaw that sent him backwards. Vegeta was charging up a purple blast while Piccolo was fighting Cooler one on one.

Cooler swatted Piccolo away with his tail and grabbed him by his gi. ''Say good bye, green bean!'' yelled Cooler. Cooler prepared to kill off Piccolo when Vegeta nailed Cooler with a Galick Gun to the side.

Cooler was knocked through dozens of walls until he hit the engine room. The blast exploded in the engine room, and combined with the fuel in the engine room, Cooler was caught in the explosion which destroyed the head of the ship.

Cooler fell towards the planet's surface, however he caught himself and fired eye lasers towards Vegeta. Vegeta was too late to block and was scorched a little which knocked him back into the ruined ship.

Cooler jumped back on and stalked towards Vegeta. Cooler then rose his power level to the max to give them a sense of hopelessness. Piccolo grunted as he knew Cooler was not as strong as Frieza, but strong enough to kill both him and Vegeta with ease.

Cooler picked up Vegeta by the neck with his tail and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta coughed up blood as blood rose from his nose. Cooler punched Vegeta again and again until Vegeta began to lose consciousness.

Piccolo then got up and charged Cooler. To Cooler, Piccolo was in slow motion, so he punched Piccolo hard in the gut making him double over in breath loss.

Cooler then smashed Piccolo's face with Cooler's fist which brought blood leaking from his nose. Piccolo was knocked across the room they were in and stayed down. Vegeta then tried to get up, but Cooler stepped on Vegeta's head.

Vegeta stayed put on the ground and was too beaten to move. Cooler got bored and decided to kill them all in one fell swoop.

x-X-x

Meanwhile with Gohan and Bulma, the healing chamber beeped which meant it was finished healing Gohan. Gohan instantly opened his eyes, feeling refreshed and stronger than ever before. Gohan blasted his way out of the chamber which alerted the guards. Gohan then silently thanked Bulma. ''Thank you for preserving me until I could recover Bulma,'' thanked Gohan.

Bulma nodded and pointed towards the guards who were about to blast them. The two guards fired there blasts towards Gohan and Bulma. Gohan just casually waved his hand up and the blasts were stopped by an energy barrier. He then sent the energy barrier at the guards and they were sent back.

Gohan then walked down the hall blasting the foot soldiers left and right. Gohan finally reached the cock pit where he saw Piccolo and Vegeta down for the count along with Cooler charging up a huge energy ball on his finger.

The energy ball grew and expanded in size to the point it had a square kilometer in sheer width alone. ''Say Good BYE!'' yelled Cooler as he fired off the Super Nova. Gohan knew there only chance of survival was for him to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Gohan charged up his Ki to his maximum in base and charged up his own original attack. ''DAISENKO HAAA!'' cried out Gohan as he brought both of his hands together to form a navy blue blast to combat the Super Nova.

The Daisenko was pushing with all its might, but the Super Nova was way too strong to beat. Gohan then watched as the blast was only a football field away from them and inching closer. Gohan then thought about the consequences of losing the beam struggle. Himself, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma would die. Not to mention that Cooler would continued to rampage around the universe until he reached Earth.

Then everyone on the Earth would die by the hands of Cooler. NO! That is too much to lose for him to lose this battle. Gohan cried out,''NO, I can't let anybody down anymore! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' screamed Gohan as he forced the Super Saiyan power out of his frail body.

The winds blew like crazy and it made the chill in the air 2x worse. The noise and ruckus of the Super Saiyan transformation awoke Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta saw the golden aura surrounding Gohan, not to mention his eyes, hair and muscles.

He just couldn't believe that not only did Kakkarot surpass him, but now did his six year old brat, Gohan. Vegeta looked on in a mixture of astonishment, shock, wonder, and envy. Piccolo looked on in complete shock, but deep down he was very proud of Gohan's accomplishments.

Gohan's beam due to the Super Saiyan power increase easily tore through the Super Nova like nothing. Cooler barely managed to evade the blast killing him. Cooler was shocked to know how the brat got such a power increase, and how the brat got here in the first place.

''Brat, how did you just do that?'' asked a curious Cooler.

''Its simple, I did that because I'm a Super Saiyan like my father,'' said Gohan in triumph.

Unlike his brother, Cooler never toyed around with an opponent and an opponent with that much power is no joke. ''So this is the form that slayed my little brother, this is the Super Saiyan. Did you kill Frieza?''

''No, that would be my father. I got this new reservoir of power while fighting him though,'' innocently answered Gohan.

Then allow me to demonstrate my full power! As you can see I was holding back a great deal up until now, so witness my 5th and final form!'' yelled Cooler as he powered up. Cooler grew much larger and his head molded into a bone crest, with Cooler's legs spiking out and a face mask covering Cooler's mouth.

Cooler's voice turned more mechanical and menacing with him saying,''Now witness your death, Saiyan!''

* * *

_Thank you guys for viewing and let me sum up the chapter. First off, Vegeta v.s Salza was a one sided battle. Vegeta's power dwarfed his so he easily won. Same thing for Piccolo V.S Neiz and Dore! The rest will make since as far as power levels go, anyways let me know what you think about the Chapter and also give me any advice, ideas, flaws or anything else and I'll read them and take them into consideration. Thank you for reading and as always have an awesome day, PEACE!_

_Power Levels:_

_Gohan( damaged): 1,000,000_

_Healed: 3,000,000_

_Super Saiyan: 150,000,000_

_Vegeta: 2,750,000_

_Piccolo:2,000,000_

_Cooler: 800,000_

_10%: 8,000,000_

_100%:80,000,000_

_5th form: ?! Nope not yet!_

_Salza: 700,000_

_Dore: 600,000_

_Neiz: 550,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Those Were the power levels and Thanks for viewing! Until the next Chapter where we wrap things up!_

* * *

**_Edited as of 2/5/15!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ascended Prince

_Chapter 4: The Ascended Prince_

* * *

Cooler had just finished transforming into his fifth and final form. Gohan looked on in astonishment because his power level had just surpassed his new found power, however Gohan knew the gap in power wasn't too big to the point where he just couldn't win.

''So, how do you like it?''Cooler asked in expectancy.

''Its impressive, but its nothing I can't beat,'' replied Gohan confidently.

Cooler then narrowed his eyes. ''You've got some nerve kid. So let us see if this so called 'Super Saiyan' form is on par with its legend shall we.'' The famed Arcosian crouched into his signature fighting stance before lunging at the young Super Saiyan.

Gohan evaded a punch meant to crush his jaw, but narrowly. Cooler then vanished from sight. Gohan charged up a ki blast in his right hand then turned around, catching Cooler in surprise nailed him with it.

The blast exploded when it got near a giant cliff on the planet.

Cooler climbed himself out and saw Gohan, arms crossed and smirking. ''Your attacks are so predictable. You can't beat me doing what you're doing right now,'' mocked Gohan. His Saiyan side was showing at an all time high.

''I'll show you predictable, you imbecile.'' Cooler retorted as he fired a death beam at Gohan.

Gohan sidestepped the blast but was backhanded into a mountain top by Cooler.

Cooler shot off at Gohan and Gohan looked up. Gohan bounced off the mountain top walls and charged back at Cooler.

Gohan and Cooler both met fist to fist. The shock wave sent Gohan tumbling into the mountain and Cooler just stood there where he floated. When Gohan climbed himself out of it, his armor was cracked a little, but otherwise he was okay.

* * *

_Mean While with Vegeta..._

''How can this be?'' questioned Vegeta to no one.

Vegeta punched a hole in the ground and yelled as he flared up his fearsome aura. ''I've pushed myself to the maximum and beyond, however not only is blasted Kakarot always ahead of me, but now so is his half breed brat!''

Rocks began to crumble as Vegeta's fury lingered within the air.

''Just why can't I be a Super Saiyan! I was told it was my birth right,''Vegeta yelled as he punched the ground once more. This time, the dent in the ground was much deeper than before. Vegeta then had an involuntary golden aura surround him, but he didn't notice.

''I'm TIRED OF BEING ON THE BACK BURNER DAMMIT! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS,'' yelled a furious Vegeta at his inability to become a Super Saiyan. Just when it seemed like he was about to become a Super Saiyan the involuntary aura dispersed into the wind.

Vegeta knew that Gohan alone couldn't beat Cooler, so he knew it was hopeless to even try. Just as soon as he thought that, he saw Piccolo charging after Cooler anyway.

''I'm coming Gohan!'' yelled Piccolo as he went to go help his former prodigous student combat Cooler.

''What is that Namek thinking, he should know that fighting him is suicidal.''

* * *

_Back to Gohan v.s Cooler..._

Cooler dashed at Gohan with a kick ready. Gohan saw it coming and flew higher into the sky avoiding the kick. Gohan turned around with golden orbs of Ki in his hand then he fired off the golden blasts in a rapid fire barrage.

Cooler looked up and anticipated the blasts, so he quickly charged up a small Super Nova and fired it off at Gohan. The Super Nova absorbed Gohan's attacks and kept pushing forward annihilating everything in its path.

Gohan dashed to the side outside of the Super Nova's radius but was met with a knee to the stomach from Cooler.

Gohan gasped for air for a brief moment and Cooler took advantage of the opportunity. Cooler vanished behind Gohan and kicked him in the back. Gohan flew face forward downwards and Cooler reappeared in front of him.

He intended to punch Gohan hard in the face, but Gohan blocked the blow with difficulty and returned the blow with a hard punch to Coolers exoskeleton crest. This sent Cooler crashing into a frozen glacier.

Cooler shattered it in all directions and remarked on their fight. ''Kid, I commend you for providing me a chance to test the fruits of my training. You're a good fighter, but we both know you'll die here,'' stated Cooler.

Gohan knew that Cooler was right and if this kept up, Gohan will die. ''If I die so be it, but I'll not go out without a struggle. I'll make you work for it!'' yelled Gohan as he powered up to his maximum.

Piccolo charged into the battle and caught Cooler off guard. Piccolo kicked Cooler hard in the face and dashed after him. Cooler back flipped kicking Piccolo in the jaw sending him upwards.

Gohan was watching as Piccolo was getting the beating of his newly acquired life at the hands of Cooler.

It made Gohan angry to know that he couldn't do anything to help him out.

* * *

_Back to Vegeta..._

Vegeta was shocked as he watched Piccolo of all people run straight into the jaws of death to save Gohan. If Piccolo had enough courage to go out there and fight Cooler again, why couldn't he?

He was cut off from his own thoughts when he heard an ear splitting scream from inside the ship. Vegeta knew it was the blasted woman, but he decided to go check it out anyway. She would be needed for more training facilities in the future.

The remaining foot soldiers alive on the ship were surrounding Bulma preparing to execute her. Bulma was in tears and for some reason, that made Vegeta a little ticked.

''Hey get your dirty paws off of me!'' yelled the blue haired scientist.

''Beat it woman or you'll die in an instant!'' ordered one of the surrounding henchmen. Vegeta walked over there and punched through the one who yelled at Bulma's back.

''Prince Vegeta? How?'' The foot soldiers backed away in fear of the full blooded Saiyan warrior. He dropped in an instant and everyone else in the area pointed their blasters at him. Vegeta smirked, and in three seconds later, all of them were dead corpses on the ground floor.

The ship began to shake however and Vegeta grabbed Bulma and jumped off the ship. ''Hey what's the big idea?!'' yelled Bulma as she began beating on Vegeta's rough exterior. Vegeta sighed in annoyance and thought to himself_,''Why am I doing this for this woman in the first place.''_

''What does it look like I'm doing, i'm saving your pathetic ass!'' yelled Vegeta as he replied to the question.

''Well you don't have to be a total asshole about it. I'm a delicate lady ya know,'' said Bulma. Vegeta and Bulma continued to fly until they reached the ground. Vegeta put Bulma down on the ground. ''Stay here and don't wander too far off. If you get in trouble again I might not be able to save your ass again.'' The Saiyan headed off back into the fight with Cooler, before Bulma could even say thank you.

_''Vegeta's actually not as evil or cold hearted as everyone made him out to be,'' _concluded Bulma in her mind.

''Hey Cooler, not expecting me again are you?'' asked Vegeta.

Cooler was holding Piccolo by his gi in his arms. ''Of course I was my dear prince, now if you'll excuse me I'm playing with him at the moment. Wait until its your turned to be played with your honor,'' laughed Cooler as a vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead.

''No we fight now unless you're too much of a coward!''

Gohan flew behind Cooler and kicked him in the back hard, making him drop Piccolo.

''Never turn your back on me!'' slightly yelled Gohan. Cooler flew towards Gohan and punched Gohan hard across the jaw before, Gohan could react. Gohan was knocked into Piccolo who was flying back up.

''See how does it feel to be the only one left my dear Saiyan, hmm...?'' asked and mocked Cooler.

''Shut up! I won't tolerate this any longer, you'll be broken at my feet by the time I'm done with you!'' Vegeta yelled as he fired a golden energy beam at Cooler. Cooler easily deflected the attack and bull rushed Vegeta. Vegeta was nailed in the stomach sending him backwards.

Cooler zipped behind him in super speed and kicked him hard in the back. The blow shattered some of his armor, and sent blood flying out of Vegeta's mouth. Cooler then grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him into ground making him cave in on the ground.

Piccolo finished charging up his surprise demon wave and fired it at Cooler. Cooler blew the beam back at Piccolo and it detonated on Piccolo. Cooler then went behind him, but was met with a hard blow to the crest from Gohan. Cooler rolled backwards but redoubled and vanished behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around too late as Cooler knocked him into the mountain wall and began pounding him threw the mountain. A minute later and Gohan flew out of the mountain badly damaged and bloody with a broken left arm and sprained ankle.

When Gohan hit the ground, he turned unconscious as well as losing his Super Saiyan form. ''Sorry everyone, I've failed...''

Vegeta flew back up and saw Gohan unconscious and about to be killed, as well as Piccolo down for the count. He was the only one left who could stop him, but he wasn't a Super Saiyan so he would stand no chance. This was it, he was about to be the last Saiyan left in existence.

Then he remembered exactly what Gohan told him earlier._''The power comes when you need it, or by the pain of loss!'' _stated Gohan.

''So Vegeta, are you ready to be killed?'' asked Cooler. Just then Cooler saw Bulma trying to scramble away from the area. Vegeta knew he wouldn't stand a chance alone, but he had to try.

''Bring it on!'' Vegeta roared a battle cry as he got angry.

Vegeta and Cooler went toe to toe for a few seconds, but Cooler vanished and punched the Prince very hard in the back of the head. Vegeta fell into the dirt face first. Vegeta tried to get up, but Cooler nailed Vegeta in the stomach with his knee. Vegeta coughed up blood as he fell back to the ground.

During the whole ordeal, Vegeta thought back to his past failures. His first was his battle against Kakkarot. He had failed to kill anyone and then he failed against Recoome in a fight. But the worst failure was when he had fought Frieza and was led to believe he could win.

To make matters worse he thought he was a Super Saiyan, but truly was't. Then having to be killed by Frieza was the final straw. He will not fail ever again! Especially not now, he will prove that Prince Vegeta, is in fact a Super Saiyan! He will not let Goku or Gohan surpass him! But even that wasn't enough to trigger the power at the moment.

''Had enough, Princess,'' mocked Cooler as he was stomping the life out of Vegeta. ''How about I rip your mates head off in front of you before I kill you. I'm going to see it through that I make you suffer.''

''You think I give a damn about her. I could care less,'' Vegeta said as a front. In truth he thought she was attractive, but did he really care about her more than just sexual purposes in the future?

''Enough with the tough exterior, even the most prideful of people have some semblance of care for others. Unless you're a killer like me, now lets put your claim to the test,'' said Cooler.

He zipped in front of Bulma, grabbed her, and zipped back in front of Vegeta in the blink of an eye. ''Vegeta, help me! Somebody, help me!'' Cooler's ears grew sensitive and his hand glew with purple ki.

''If you don't shut up, I'll torture you until you beg for death,'' threatened Cooler. Bulma then looked at him and back to Vegeta, a scared expression imprinted on his face.''I must be going soft, but I can't let the woman die. I need to revive the Saiyan race from the dead,'' whispered Vegeta to himself.

''I'm going to take away your dignity as a Saiyan and everything that hasn't been stripped from you, even your meaningless pride.''

Vegeta slowly pushed himself up from off the ground and crouched wobbily.

''Your kind has taken everything away from me, my dignity, my race, even my life. But there's one thing you'll never take away from me, _**MY PRIDE**_!'' A golden aura formed around him as he spoke those words. He was breaking through the barrier he's been bounded by his entire life.

''I am the legendary Super Saiyan, born as a curse to your kind who've enslaved us. I WILL KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! RAAAAAAAAAGH!'' With that, his aura intensified in light and power. His stone cold eyes went blank with repressed anger, and his roar was that of a sole survivor, one of the last of his kind. The whole planet started glowing with golden light.

Golden lighting pierced the sky all around them as Vegeta pushed himself beyond the maximum. Vegeta's eyes turned teal, his hair remained more spiky and rigged. His muscles expanded and so did his body. His body was surrounded by a golden glow, and his haired remained golden. Vegeta had finally become a Super Saiyan along with the only other full blooded Saiyan alive and his son.

Cooler was shocked at what just happened and panicked._''If that brat wakes up and they both team up on me, i'm done for, so I have to kill him quickly,'' _mentally said Cooler. The prince caught the Arcosian off guard with a hard strike to the solar plexus. The blow caused Cooler to release Bulma which was caught by Vegeta.

_''So this is what its like to up close with a Super Saiyan. He sure does look handsome from this view,'' _thought Bulma. Vegeta set her on the ground and looked at Cooler. ''Thanks Vegeta,'' Bulma said before giving the prince a quick peck on the cheek.

Vegeta turned red for a brief moment but quickly shook it off, remaining in his tough exterior. ''Don't mention this to anyone! Now run along before the bastard can come back a kill you,'' commanded Vegeta.

''Why are you being such a jerk? I just said thanks, have a good time asshole.''

''Woman.''

''Jerk.''

''Whore.''

''Bastard.''

Vegeta was looking on in astonishment and knew that he was still weaker than Cooler. However, if he could manage to stay alive long enough for Gohan and Piccolo to wake up, they could win the day.

Cooler saw Vegeta checking out his new power, so he sent a death beam at Vegeta. Vegeta saw it just in time and deflected it into a mountain, detonating it. Cooler ran towards Vegeta and tried to punch Vegeta.

Vegeta caught the fist and punched Cooler in his armored chest. The blow sent Cooler back in pain and agony._ ''That must be his weak point, I've gotta expose it!'' _mentally said Vegeta as he walked towards Cooler_._

''Vegeta, I'll Kill You For THIS,'' yelled Cooler enraged at the fact that Vegeta made a crack in his chest plate. Vegeta just laughed, until he was caught off guard with Cooler kicking him dead in the face.

Vegeta tumbled over the frozen, rocky landscape. Cooler jumped down and grabbed him by the neck and said,''Time to die, filthy simian trash.''

''Go to hell, Cooler!'' yelled Vegeta as he spit on his face and drove both of his feet into Coolers chest knocking him backwards skidding.

''Say hello to my BIG BANG ATTACK!'' shouted Vegeta whom charged up a large water colored blue ki orb on his right hand. He pulled back and fired it at Cooler. Cooler got up just too late as the Big Bang attack rammed into him full force.

The Big Bang then did its namesake and went out with a large BANG! Cooler was trampled by the explosion and it badly damaged him. Vegeta started panting and said,''How'd... you... like that,'' said Vegeta in between pants as he gave Cooler the finger and then passed out due to energy drain, battle damage taken during the day, and the fact the he put all of his power in the Big Bang.

Cooler stayed on the ground too, and was damaged so badly that he reverted to his fourth form. Cooler got up, beaten and bruised but still going. ''You dirty little monkey, I'll kill you all. Though I know why my brother was killed by the likes of you Saiyans,'' weakly sated Cooler.

Cooler rose up in the air and charged a massive amount of energy onto his finger tip. Gohan regained consciousness and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Piccolo and woke him up too. They discussed a plan and they moved out into positions.

''Leave Vegeta alone,'' said Gohan. Cooler then stated,''Oh so your back for one more round huh, well I guess it doesn't matter. All of you will be killed when I'm through with you,'' Cooler stated as he prepared to kill Gohan and the rest.

Gohan was too weak to stop him, but remained confident. From behind him where Cooler couldn't see him Piccolo nodded and fired off his charged Special Beam Cannon.

Gohan sidestepped out of the way as Cooler was wondering what was going on. Suddenly, he felt a extremely sharp pain through his chest. Cooler then just realized that he had a decent sized hole in his damaged chest plate, his weakness.

''Gah, the damned Namekian. I forgot about him, aaauggh!''

Cooler screamed out in severe pain and agony. He had blood leaking from his chest not to mention his mouth. Cooler than pointed a finger at Gohan and shot a beam. The beam was so weak that Gohan deflected it and woke Vegeta up.

Vegeta shot up and saw Cooler's condition. He laughed at the Arcosians poor condition.''How does it feel, Cooler,'' said Vegeta in between hysterics.

''Damn you, you filthy simians. I should've killed that Saiyan that I let escape to Earth and the rest of them while I had the chance.''

''Well paybacks a charm isn't it.''

''To think I'll be done in by a burnt out prince, a neanderthal brat, and a green beaned slug...,'' the trio each had veins on their forehead. Cooler knew his fate was sealed the moment he uttered those words and all three blasted Cooler.

''NOOOO!'' screamed Cooler as he was blasted from the planet to the star of this solar system.

Gohan collapsed happily from the victory and commented on the outcome.

''Whew, I thought we were goners, that was a nice plan wasn't it Piccolo,'' said Gohan.

Piccolo then nodded and said,''It was all thanks to you and Vegeta, kid,'' replied Piccolo.

Vegeta was battle torn and his armor was a mess, so he was being treated by Bulma. ''Hey Mister, will you stay still for one second!?''yelled and asked Bulma.

Vegeta scoffed and said,''The prince of Saiyans doesn't need help from a wahh..'',Vegeta trailed off as he tried to get up, but was about to crash to the ground. Bulma caught him. ''Thank you for saving me back there, but stop being a stubborn prick,'' said Bulma.

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and the four of them went to get parts to repair the spaceship and go home to Earth at last. Along the way they saw the last of the planets kind in a refugee escape place.

One light green man said,''If your looking for parts for your space ship, your in the right place.''

Bulma looked around in wonder as they had technology far beyond that of Earth's. ''Woah, this is awesome will you give me a tour?'' asked Bulma politely. Gohan raised his hand and requested the same. ''I'd also like a tour.'' Gohan took a capsule which had a load of books for Gohan to study off of during their trip to Namek. The idea was from his mother of course, and Gohan took out a pen and paper. Perhaps he could make his mother proud by returning hom with interesting information about outerspace.

Vegeta requested what he desired at the moment. ''I'd like a place to sit and nap,'' ordered Vegeta. Piccolo just followed Vegeta to a place to rest up. Gohan went with one tour guide and Bulma went with another into the small little building.

Gohan looked around and saw a book that had fighting techniques in it. Gohan seemed intrigued by this new development. ''Hey, can I take a look at this?''asked Gohan.

The tour guide nodded and explained what the book was. ''That is the book of our peoples ancient abilities in combat, and what helped us survive the great extinction. We may not be a very strong race, but we can find any means of escaping danger!'' explained the tour guide.

Gohan looked at the pages in astonishment as those pages had great, advanced fighting techniques. It also had background knowledge on their advanced technology and heritage as a race. ''Can I borrow this book for a while?''asked Gohan.

The tour guide nodded. ''For a person who saved our planet you can keep it, and we'll translate it into your language,'' answered the tour guide.

Gohan smiled and bowed his head in respect. A few minutes later, the tour guide walked in with a book translated in his language and Gohan happily took the book and walked towards the room where Bulma was in.

''Hey Gohan, the ships damage was critcial so they said it would take them three days before we can go back to Earth.''

''Okay Bulma, meanwhile I'm going to study this book!'' exclaimed a happy Gohan. Bulma sighed and smiled,_''How could Gohan be so serious and playful like a kid his age at the same time.''_

* * *

_Three days later..._

Gohan was in the midst of learning the book's techniques. He had already got warping down. That was a technique that allowed him to go into 5th dimension of black hole dimension which let him pop in that dimension and back to the real world.

He also got down short range teleportation which meant he could teleport anywhere limited by his vision. The farthest he could see is the farthest he could go. Gohan was in the process of learning the last technique which will be shown later.

''The ships ready to fly you guys!'' yelled a happy Bulma. The first time she was happy in a very long time. Gohan was glad as well and Vegeta said in his usual manner. ''Well, its about damn time we get off this rock.''

All four of the got onto the new and improved ship. Gohan and Bulma waved their hands at the friendly aliens. Then they flew at speeds never seen before. They traveled at hyper speed which meant they'll get back to Earth in two days at most.

During the two days of waiting to get home, Bulma and Vegeta had a conversation that led to an argument here and there while Piccolo meditated the whole time. Gohan was reading his book the whole time and learning more and more about the techniques and technology that was implemented into the book.

No one questioned what he was reading, because he said they'll find out eventually anyway. Vegeta has finally accepted Gohan as more of Saiyan than a brat and everyone got along decently, except Bulma and Vegeta.

They were nearing Earth's atmosphere and Bulma called in to tell everyone to be at Capsule Corporation in about 5 minutes.

A few minutes later they landed onto the patio and the hatch opened revealing Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma.

''GOHAN!'' cried out Chi Chi as she bear hugged Gohan and complained when she saw his hair. ''What happened to your hair, young man?'' questioned Chi Chi. Gohan sighed as he knew that it would take a lot of explaining to his mother.

''Well you see the gel you put in my hair either evaporated or flew off when I was powering up so my hair is spiky like my fathers and any other Saiyans. I kinda like it this way. And I've learned some really cool things while I was in space.''

''Wow, my little boy is growing up,'' said Chi Chi with tears in her eyes. Gohan was now at 4'2 feet tall and at six years old. Meanwhile, Bulma was giving Vegeta tour around the place and showed him the gravity rooms and all that cool stuff. Piccolo reunited with his people and conversed with them because Nail was still apart of him.

After a while of reunion, everyone went their own separate ways. Gohan and Chi Chi went home to eat and for Gohan, well study so much that the papers alone are as tall as Mount Paozu. Vegeta hit the GR room and blew it up at 300x Earths gravity already and Bulma had to treat Vegeta.

Piccolo went to Mount Paozu as well to train and keep an eye on Gohan.

Gohan was currently studying his book from outer space and learning new things.

Gohan then wondered what his father was doing in heaven. Little did he know that Son Goku was in fact still alive. Gohan was now the protector of the Earth for the time being until his father got back.

Soon, Gohan turned 7 years old and was now 4'4 feet tall and stronger than before. During the period of time, he also worked on his Super Saiyan power control, such as maintaining it and transforming at will. He had a long way to go and he didn't have the smae tenacity as Vegeta, but he was determined to get the job done anyway.

* * *

_Well that concludes the conflict with Cooler and the mini saga. But don't worry, this will be a baby step compared to how many chapters will be in the next Saga. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will mark the start of something big which you all know what it is! Remember any advice, comment, concern or question will be read in the review section and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take it easy and DEUCES._

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (Base Form): 3,000,000_

_Gohan (Super Saiyan): 150,000,000_

_Gohan (Beaten): 100,000_

_Cooler (100% Fourth Form): 80,000,000_

_Cooler (5th form)__: 160,000,000_

_Cooler (5th form damaged): 145,000,000_

_Cooler (4th form damaged severely): 90,000_

_Cooler (Dying):10,000 and down_

_Vegeta (Base Full Power): 2,750,000_

_Vegeta (Super Saiyan): 137,500,000_

_Vegeta (Beaten Base Form): 500,000_

_Piccolo (Full Power): 2,200,000_

_Piccolo (Beaten): 200,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Vyronin Tour guides: 5,000_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_Well that's it for the power levels today! Anyways, I hope you liked that bit of Vegeta x Bulma moments for this chapter. Please leave a review as always and I'll see you in the next chapter. Deuces._

* * *

**_Edited as of 2/8/15!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Garlic Jr

_Chapter 5: Garlic Jr._

* * *

Gohan had just returned from outer space back to Earth. The young demi-Saiyan had to become reaccustomed to the quiet, normal life style on Earth as opposed to Outer Space, which is full of chaos. Everyday was a fight for survival.

As soon as he woke up from his first peaceful sleep in a very long time, Chi Chi called him down for breakfast.

''Gohan, breakfast is ready!'' yelled Chi Chi from the kitchen. The smell of the food that was cooking reached Gohan's nose. He smiled in delight at imagining the food he would taste in the forseeable future.

The half Saiyan went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then washed his face and went to the kitchen all in synchronity and chronological order. When the shaggy haired kid walked in, he grinned.

His mother had prepared a small five course meal for the Son of Goku.

''Thank you mom,'' Gohan said while he smiling at the food. With only a moment of pausing, he dug in.

Chi Chi just smiled as Gohan reminded her of Goku more and more, everyday.

After about ten minutes of eating, Gohan finished up and washed the dishes, helping his mother out with the house.

Chi Chi then looked in the pantry and saw nothing but a few left over Tuna caught from the lake. The Son matron realized if they were going to survive, they would need more money and _fast_.

Meanwhile, Gohan finished up washing dishes and turned on the TV for a little bit before he studied. Gohan was busy on the couch flipping threw channels until ZTV news reported that a new tournament was starting tomorrow and to register today as soon as possible.

That caught Gohan's attention a little. The boy was aware of the economic problem and this opportunity presented itself a way to get easy cash. Son Gohan reported what he saw on the News to his mother.

''Mom, there's a new tournament that'll occur tomorrow. I could be a good way to get out of being broke,'' yelled an excited Gohan.

Chi Chi heard it and came into the living room. She couldn't believe her eyes! They could finally get the money to live without having Gohan hunt in the wilderness for the better part of his life!

''Gohan! Do you realize that this is our chance to make some money to live and to help pay for your college! This is perfect!''Chi Chi exclaimed.

Gohan smirked at his genius, knowing that not only would he please his mother, but he could also win a tournament by competing against others.

However, Gohan knew that every fight would be a breeze because he was stronger than every normal human millions of times over even as a six year old.

''I'll let you participate, just don't hurt the other people too much or get hurt either,'' ordered Chi Chi.

**x-X-x**

Gohan walked off happily to change clothes. He put on his red fighting socks, black martial arts shoes, Purple fighting gi with no under shirt, and finally a white headband wrapped around his head. It was the exact same thing Gohan wore during his fight with the Saiyans a year ago. Only in a considerable bigger size.

Chi Chi also changed clothes. She put on her socks and usual purple Kimono with a pink long sleeve under shirt. The duo took a step outside to view the landscape for a bit.

''Mom, hold on tight!'' Gohan instructed exuberantly. The Son Matron was a bit frightened at first, but she saw the warm, reassuring look in her sons eyes. The Saiyan grasped her mother before flying up to view the horizon.

The child narrowed his eyes a bit, concentrating on how far along he can see the Earth before his vision lacked. Due to being part Saiyan, Gohan can view things much better than the average human can.

Finally he released his concentration and in an instant, Gohan and Chi Chi warped across for 25 miles. Gohan proceeded to do just that, only so he could practice his new technique while traveling at high speeds.

Within 5 minutes, Gohan and Chi Chi warped to Papaya island. Instead of being a barren wasteland almost 7 years ago when it was completely annihilated by Goku and Piccolo, it was a bustling Metropolis full of people and fighters alike.

Gohan then took his mother to a back alley. He warped them to the sign up line in the tournament stadium before anyone could even blink. There he met eye contact with a girl, who little did he know, would change his life forever someday.

Videl Satan.

The girl was about his age and Gohan sensed that she was the second strongest of all the kids, behind him of course. She had raven ebony hair that was tied up in a pony tail.

Videl walked up to Gohan with a stare and the Saiyan in return stared back.

''Hey you, what's your name?'' asked the daughter of Hercule Satan.

''I'm Gohan its a pleasure to meet you, miss...''

''Videl, Videl Satan. The girl who's gonna win this Tournament.''

''We'll see about that, there is plenty of competition here,'' Gohan warned.

''Palleasse, I'm sure I can defeat all of the other kids here,'' Videl said, fully confident.

''I'm sure you can, but you've got serious competition in me,'' Gohan grinned.

''Listen here Gohan. I've been training in martial arts all my life for this moment so you better watch it,'' replied Videl.

''I'm looking forward to it, I guess I'll see you in the finals?''

''I don't know about you, but I'll be there!''

Videl hmphed and walked away from the scene.

The announcer yelled to the crowd. ''Ladies and Gentlemen! The preliminaries for the adults are over to the left of me and the junior division doesn't have a preliminary because only 16 kids qualified. The Junior tournament will start in about five more minutes.''

Gohan grabbed his Gi and went to go change into it in the locker room. The six year old came out with a dark purple gi with no undershirt, red martial arts socks, black fighting shoes, red gi belt, and to top it off a white headband wrapped over his head. The same outfit as before, just with a minor detail added to it.

Gohan walked towards his mother. ''Good luck and don't hurt anyone okay!'' encouraged Chi Chi.

Gohan nodded and walked towards the waiting room for the fights.

''Ladies and Gentlemen! We have the first fight which is Son Gohan vs. Thomas! Son Gohan is a rookie competitor and is the Son of the World Champion Goku! And here we have Thomas, who is the son of Spopovich. This fight should be one to remember folks!'' screamed the announcer to the crowd trying to rile them up.

Thomas looked like he was 14 years old while Gohan was 6 years old close to turning 7.

''Everyone, give it up for Gohan!'' boomed the announcer. Only one voice could be heard and that was Chi Chi. ''You show him who's boss son!'' shouted the encouraging mother. The other people in the crowd looked at her like she was a lunatic. She turned towards them, giving a fierce glare that would send shivers down their spines.

''Now give it up for Thomas!'' yelled the Announcer once more.

The other 99.99999% of the crowd cheered for Thomas to win due to his overwhelming size and posture.

''Ready, and BEGIN!'' yelled the announcer for the last time, taking a drink of water from all the hollering he just endured.

Thomas ran towards Gohan at a remarkable speed for humans, but painfully slow to Gohan. The Saiyan sighed, wanting the Tournament to be done with.

Thomas punched with half of his strength, holding back for obvious reasons. Gohan simply caught his hand in repsonse.

''It seems you're much better than I thought. Okay twerp your gonna get it now,'' said Thomas.

In response Gohan yawned as he easily dodged all of Thomas's blows with no effort at all.

Thomas began to fatigue. Thomas started to pant so Gohan decided to end it because he was unamused. ''I'm gonna end this match right here, sorry,'' Gohan warned.

Thomas looked back up to Gohan to respond only to see his opponent gone. Next thing Thomas knew, he was on the grass looking at the clouds in little pain. The pure hearted Saiyan held his hand out to Thomas, in which the 14 year old took it respectfully.

''Good match Gohan. I never thought you would be that good of an opponent,'' Thomas stated honestly.

''Thanks, you weren't bad either, I just got a lucky shot.''

''That's funny, you mopped the floor with me. The way you moved made you look like a blur.''

''I really moved that fast?'' Gohan asked, playing the fool.

The teenager rolled his eyes at the clever 6 year olds ploy.

The whole crowd was shocked except Chi Chi and started cheering for The Son of Chi Chi.

Gohan bowed his head and walked back into the waiting room, but not without earning shocked stares from everyone in the room.

The next fourteen fights were uneventful as either Gohan or Videl came out on top each time with relative ease, especially Gohan.

The final match is Gohan vs. Videl!

''Wow, you were right. We both ended up in the finale,'' claimed Videl.

''It was just a lucky guess, I guess.''

Videl chuckled a bit. ''You have a dry sense of humor, but now that you're here, just know that I'm taking this victory.''

Gohan knew that wasn't going to happen, but decided to give her some hope anyway.

''We'll see Videl, hope you can keep up,'' the half Saiyan responded. Gohan and Videl crouched in respective stances.

''Ready and BEGIN!'' yelled the announcer whom took another bottle of water. Videl ran at Gohan with tremendous speed for a regular human eye, but slow to Gohan even so. The girl tried to kick Gohan, but Gohan ducked under it in time.

Videl recovered and tried to low kick Gohan as to trip him.

Gohan saw it coming though and jumped above the kick. Videl saw him jump and tried to punch him in the stomach and succeeded. However Gohan didn't flinch and Videl's hand was throbbing with obvious pain.

''What are you made of, steel!? That was really painful?'' asked Videl.

Gohan shrugged and laughed it off. ''It was just a coincedence that's all.''

The two combatants knew it was time to end this fight once and for all so Videl charged at him with everything she had. Gohan, feeling a little sympathetic, allowed her to connect her blow to him. The Saiyan flung himself to the edge of the ring on purpose. Videl came after him in a sprint, intent on finishing the tournament.

The half Saiyan stood up half a second too late as Videl tackled him to the ground. In the air however, Gohan swiftly switched positions with Videl and he was on top. Before anyone could register what had happened, Videl had touched the grass first, making Gohan the winner by default.

Gohan knew he was going to win, but he didn't gloat about it. He and his opposition blushed a little after realizing the position they were in. Gohan quickly stood up and helped Videl up to her feet. He reached out a hand and she took it. He pulled her up and she asked a question he knew was coming.

''Did you hold back in the arena,'' Videl questioned.

Gohan hesitated for a minute, trying to come up with a lie to tell Videl.

''Well kinda. I'll explain later on at a different place and time assuming I ever see you again,'' replied Gohan. ''Friends?''

Videl smirked a bit at the prospect. ''Friends.''

Before Videl could argue more, Gohan had already walked off towards his mother.

'''Congrats Gohan, you won the tournament,'' Chi Chi said.

''Thanks mom, but Videl really won the day. It's not fair that I'm a super powered half alien,'' complained Gohan as he went to get the prize Zeni.

The tournament officials had put a necklace on Gohan and handed him a suit case with the money in it. Gohan took it and bowed his head in thanks. I had exactly 10 million Zeni within it.

He then saw Videl receiving a suitcase with 5 million Zeni.

Videl's pouting face turned into a determined face as she said these words to her new friend and rival. ''I will get stronger than you eventually.''

Gohan smiled and walked away from Videl. The demi-Saiyan vanished from the crowd with his mother. When the coast was clear, he flew himself and Chi Chi home in a white burst of speed.

When they got home, Chi Chi looked immensely please. ''We can finally get a better house and pay for your college!''exclaimed Chi Chi. Gohan was happy to at least know his mother was happy with his actions.

Chi Chi called Bulma and she bought a new capsulized house from her via through a transporter. Gohan used the opportunity to sneak away from his mother to go train his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

Gohan flew away from his mother to a secluded area in the forests where he couldn't harm anyone.

He gathered the energy inside of him and tried to bring it out. Gohan could feel his power rising, but not enough to go Super Saiyan. ''Come on Gohan, work your magic,'' he muttered to himself.

The goal of the day was to go Super Saiyan by power of will instead of having an absolute need, or pain of loss.

Rocks began to rise as winds started to blow faster and faster. At the moment, Gohan was thinking of Frieza and Cooler, laughing as they mercilessly killed his father and his friends in front of his very eyes.

This caused Gohan to get angry, and an involuntary golden glow formed around him.

A shock wave echoed around Gohan as he dug deeper and deeper within himself. ''GRRRH!'' growled Gohan as he kept on trying to bring it out while also containing the strain on his body.

Veins were pumping and some appeared on his arms. ''I can do this!'' Gohan encouraged himself as he kept pushing his limits.

The golden aura turned stationary and Gohan's hair flashed gold. His eyes also flashed turqoise along with his hair spiking upwards.

Gohan finally lost it and passed out due to the agony and stress plus energy consumption of the attempted transformation.

Piccolo sensed the commotion and checked out what was going on. He grabbed Gohan and placed him under his arm.

Piccolo flew back to the son house and knocked on the door. He placed Gohan on the ground and turned away. When Chi Chi opened the door, Piccolo had vanished. The Namekian flew away so he could avoid the Son matron's complaining that he knocked out Gohan. Chi Chi saw her Son sleeping and she sighed before taking her in.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Gohan turned 7 two months ago and was shocked that he stopped growing. He was still having trouble going Super Saiyan at will, however he felt he was getting pretty close to transforming at will.

The phone rang in the house and Chi Chi picked it up. Chi Chi conversed with Roshi and they had a party at his house.

''Gohan, were going to a party.'' Chi Chi exclaimed. Gohan however wasn't in his room, he was somewhere in the forest practicing going Super Saiyan at will with his pet dragon Icarus watching him.

Chi Chi walked in the room and sighed. ''What am I going to do with that boy?'' muttered Chi Chi.

The Son Matron got in her hover car and flew towards Kame house at high speeds.

Meanwhile, Gohan was meditating, taking a page out of his mentors training method. He was busy concentrating, finding the Super Saiyan power to bring it out. It was less stressing now that Gohan had gotten used to it, so he just proceeded meditated.

* * *

_Meanwhile Elsewhere..._

Garlic Junior had come back from the dead zone, intent on revenge against Goku and Gohan.

Garlic Junior was walking in a puddle of rain as he and his men killed some innocent people.

''I am Garlic Junior, and I shall soon rule you all! Hahaha!'' laughed Garlic Jr. as he killed an innocent old man with his daughter.

**x-X-x**

_Kami's Lookout..._

Kami was walking around while Mr. Popo was watering the plants and tending to the garden. Suddenly, 4 men appeared and zipped around the lookout damaging the plants and part of the lookout.

Then out of the shadows came Garlic Junior who had a hood covering his face.

looked on in shock at who he was witnessing and couldn't help but ask. ''What're you doing here?'' asked Popo.

''Why to extract revenge on Goku and his brat of course!'' responded Garlic. The enermy then pointed at Popo and ordered his henchmean. ''Get him men!''

Popo was cornered and couldn't defend himself so he was trapped inside of a small, magical bottle.

Kami heard the commotion and came outside. He looked horrified as he saw his advisor/best friend trapped in a bottle.

''So, Kami has the guts to finally show himself, eh!'' Garlic Jr. grinned.

Kami narrowed his eyes. ''How did you escape the dead zone!?''asked a slightly ticked Kami.

''Through the power of the Makyo star you see, and once I release the black water mist on this planet, I shall rule over it in eternal darkness.'' Claimed Garlic Jr. in excitement.

Kami laughed as he knew that Garlic stood no chance at succeeding with the Super Saiyans around protecting the planet.

Garlic looked slightly ticked as to why Kami was laughing so he charged Kami in a blitz.

Kami was far too old to defend himself in a fight so he was knocked over and the other three men subdued him and put him in the bottle with Mr. Popo.

With Mr. Popo and Kami subdued, he went to the room where the bottle of black water mist was and grabbed it. He opened the bottle and due to having gotten Kami's dispenser from Mustard, he released it all over the world.

''Hahahahaha,'' laughed Garlic as he heard the chaos and turmoil ensuing down upon Earth.

**x-X-x**

_Back to Gohan..._

Gohan had finished meditating when he heard Icarus yell out a distress signal.

Gohan shouted to his dragon companion. ''What's wrong, Icarus?''

The half Saiyan then sniffed the air with a look of concern.

It got creepy and the air was thick with that twisted feel to it. Gohan then powered up and put a golden Ki barrier around him and Icarus to protect them from harm.

Eventually when the dark mist subsided, Gohan let the shield down. To him, everything suddenly felt so dark and evil. Many pairs of red eyes stared at Gohan and Icarus from within the forest.

He felt everyone's energy on Earth and he felt a shiver come down his spine. The energy of everyone on Earth felt dark and twisted except for Krillin and his girlfriend, Marron.

''Icarus stay here, I've gotta go see what's going on,'' said Gohan. Icarus did as told and watched as Gohan flew off to Kame House in a white burst of speed.

**x-X-x**

_At Kame House..._

Krillin just got up from scuba diving underwater, therefore he missed out on the black water mist.

The monk looked up and saw everyone's eyes turned red, and felt that something was completely wrong. Yamcha suddenly jumped at Krllin which caught him off guard and forced him back.

''What the hell is happening? Yamcha, snap out of it!'' shouted Krillin as he knocked his friend backwards with a swift kick. Yamcha hit the sand face first with his butt sticking out.

Roshi then charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it at Krillin. Krillin had far surpassed his former master so he easily backhanded it away from him and his girlfriend.

Krillin looked to his left and saw his Girlfriend getting attacked by Puar and Oolong so he dashed towards her.

In a split second, he effectively knocked out Puar and Oolong. The midget grabbed his girlfriend immediately before Chi Chi could attack her. He flew to the sky holding her in a caring manner.

'''Are you okay?'' asked a concerned Krillin. Marron nodded in response.

Yamcha got back up from the sand and flew towards Krillin. Roshi also jumped towards Krillin trying to affect him. Krillin knew he couldn't do anything with his girlfriend in his arms.

Just when it looked like it was all over for Krillin, someone came out of nowhere and kicked Yamcha aside. Krillin took that chance to use his free arm to kiai wave his former master away.

Piccolo looked around and was puzzled. ''What's going on?''

Krillin shrugged his shoulders. ''I dunno, cause when I got up from under water they suddenly turned twisted and evil!'', replied a confused Krillin.

Piccolo then felt a sharp pain which could only mean one thing. Kami has been attacked by someone. Suddenly, four men dropped into the frame and onto the roof of Kame house.

They were Garlic Jr's men, the spice boys, Mustard, Salt, Spice and Vinegar.

Gohan flew in on the scene as well with his white aura around him. ''Who're you and what are you doing here!?''

''My my, it looks like someone has grown. Its been a while brat. We are here to help lord Garlic to take over the world,'' blurted out Salt in response.

Gohan knew that they couldn't possibly win. ''Fine if it has to be this way, I'll take on all of you by myself!'' yelled Gohan as he powered up. Debris flew as winds got faster and faster while growing much more untamed.

Yamcha jumped from the walls and lunged at Gohan. Gohan backhanded Yamcha swiftly for the last time, knocking him unconscious.

''Lets take this battle to Kami's lookout where Master Garlic can watch you be slaughtered,'' suggested Mustard. Gohan took the initiative and nodded. The four Spice boys flew towards the lookout and Gohan followed behind, keeping pace easily.

Piccolo was about to follow when Yamcha, surprisingly jumped out the rubble and bit him. Piccolo yelled out in pain as the darkness was taking over him.

The Namekian's eyes suddenly turned red as he shook Yamcha off of him. Piccolo took off after everyone towards the lookout, intent on killing everyone, but really faking it.

**x-X-x**

_On the Lookout..._

Gohan and the Spice boys landed on the top of the lookout. Along with Krillin who dropped off his Girlfriend Marron, with Korin.

Piccolo soon joined them on the lookout and advanced towards Garlic Jr. ''Stay here,'' commanded Garlic. Piccolo didn't listen however and charged at Gohan.

''Men, subdue him at once!'' commanded Garlic Jr.

The four men followed the orders and jumped on Piccolo.

Gohan looked confused on what was going on until he saw Piccolo's eyes. They were the eyes of twisted darkness, so he must've been infected. ''Release Piccolo from the mist or else I'll have to beat you down!'' warned Gohan.

''Or else what, you couldn't beat us in are sleep,'' retorted Vinegar as they all laughed. Gohan saw how they underestimated him and smirked a bit.

The half-Saiyan took the opportunity to launch at Vinegar and kick him in the face. The blow sent him tumbling across the look out floor, creating rubble along the way.

''What the hell? I barely saw the brat move!'' Spice thought aloud incredulously while looking over his shoulder at Gohan.

Salt and Mustard both charged at Gohan and Gohan just stood there.

When both of them neared Gohan, the child vanished and the two of them hit eachother. Spice was busy trying to restrain Piccolo, when he accidently let go of Piccolo and could only stand there and watch as Piccolo attacked Gohan.

Gohan saw it coming a little too late therefore he was knocked aside by Piccolo. The student rolled over to see his mentor in front of his face with a mouth beam. Gohan slapped it away as Piccolo fired it with a good amount of effort.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo came out of nowhere and rammed into Gohan. Gohan was knocked on his butt and Piccolo grabbed him by the shirt.

''Piccolo, snap out of it!'' Gohan hissed, trying to break Piccolo's ridiculously strong grip.

''KAIOKENX5!'' shouted Krillin as a red aura surrounded him. The monk then shot off at ferocious speeds. Krillin kicked Piccolo off of Gohan before he could infect Gohan with his canines. ''How'd you like that Piccolo,'' said Krillin in slight triumph.

Seconds later, Piccolo came out of a pile of rubble and kneed Krillin in the face. Krillin stumbled back and Piccolo punched him in the back sending him face first into a pile of rubble.

Gohan got up from the ground floor and analyzed the situation. Gohan thought to himself. _''Piccolo may have surpassed me in strength in my base form by quite a margin, but going Super Saiyan is over kill for me, so what should I do?''_

Gohan then heard Piccolo's voice enter his mind,_''I'm only acting, what I'm really trying to do is to free the old hag and Popo by acting evil,'' _explained Piccolo his plan mentally.

Krillin also got the vibe and fired a weak Kamehameha wave at Piccolo. ''KAMEHAMEHA!'' chanted Krillin as he fired the azure beam.

Piccolo caught and was holding it with false difficulty. The Spice boys regrouped and charged towards Gohan.

Gohan evaded Spice's blow and punched him in the stomach. He blocked Vinegar's blow and punched him in the jaw, breaking it.

He deflected Salt's blast into a charging Mustard and kicked Mustard dead in the face. He then flanked Mustard aside swiftly to land a solid blow to Salt's nose, shattering it.

The four spice boys were knocked onto the ground swiftly in an orderly manner, unconscious.

Garlic was watching in shock at Gohan easily defeated his men. Piccolo used the momentary distraction to ram into Garlic, knocking the bottle from his grasp. Krillin scooped up the bottle and opened it.

Kami and Popo came out of the bottle. ''Thank you,'' thanked Kami in gratitude. Popo also nodded in gratitude.

Gohan gave them a thumbs up and Piccolo said,''Now hurry and free the Earth, old hag!'',said Piccolo. Kami nodded as he and Mr. Popo went inside of a room, to get the sacred water.

Garlic Jr. looked ticked as his plan is starting to go to shambles. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin stood confident ready to win the day.

''Look at your plans now, so will you surrender or will you fight and be defeated!?'' asked Piccolo. Garlic's frown turned into a sinister smirk.

''I will never surrender and when I use the dead zones energy, you will all be destroyed!'' yelled Garlic in triumphant thoughts.

Garlic then powered up to his ultimate, bulky form. Thew Spice boys woke up and also started undergoing the transformation. Their eyes turned red as they got more bulky and powerful as well.

''Krillin, Piccolo I'll take it from here,'' declared Gohan as he stepped forward. Piccolo then grabbed the boys shoulder before he left.

''But you can't take them on alone because without Super Saiyan being controlled at will, you can't transform!'' retorted Piccolo to Gohan's declaration.

Gohan shook his head. ''We'll see about that, Piccolo. Just watch me,'' counter claimed Goku's son. Piccolo saw the fire in Gohan's eyes to do this and finally stepped back.

Gohan walked towards Garlic and the Spice boys, ignoring there taunts of him being a weakling.

''Kid, you can never hope to beat us now,'' claimed Garlic.

Gohan looked on and smiled. ''Well you've had the chance to transform, but now its my turn!'' shouted Gohan as he powered up, his energy rising.

''What is he talking about?'' Vinegar asked confused.

''AAAAAAAAAH!'' screamed Gohan as he brought out the Super Saiyan power. His muscles bulged a bit, his hair spiked up and remained gold. A golden aura surrounded his body and he had teal eyes.

Gohan had finally transformed at will for the first time ever! Gohan saw the shocked looks on their faces and grinned. ''I'm gonna take you down, do you feel my power?'' asked Gohan.

Indeed, they felt the magnitude of his power alright. It was enormous, however that wouldn't hinder them. ''I don't care how many light shows you go through! You will never defeat us!'' declared Garlic.

Gohan simply seemingly vanished and one instant later he had his fist inside Garlic's stomach. Garlic muttered after spitting out blood. ''We're immortal you fool,'' Garlic stated as he disappeared and reappeared elsewhere.

Gohan kneed Mustard in the face so hard it shattered his nose and jaw. Gohan then turned around and blasted through the other three men's chests effortlessly.

''I can do this all day, Garlic'',exclaimed Gohan. Garlic Jr. blew a vein and powered up to his maximum.

''I will now open the dead zone portal and suck you all up for eternity.'' Garlic summoned a massive charcoal portal, that suck many things in, including debris from the lookout. Krillin felt himself being sucked up when he saw Piccolo grab his hand.

Piccolo however, was being pulled back as well so he stretched his arms to reach Gohan's. Gohan took his arm and pulled them in under his shield.

''Gohan, how are you going to stop that thing?!'',asked Krillin.

''I have an idea, I just need you to distract Garlic first,'' discussed Gohan to his comrades. Based off of his studies with black holes, if the amount of force and power something has is enough, it can obliterate holes in reality, destroying Black Holes. However, that took an immense amount of quantum energy. Lucky for Gohan, he had immense energy due to being a Super Saiyan. This was one of the times he liked his mother forcing him to study, it could be real helpful in battle situations such as this.

Piccolo and Krillin nodded at the strategy so they jumped out the shield and fired a combined blast at Garlic.

Garlic saw that and he blocked it with all the effort he had, though it still tore through his body. The blast however continued into the dead zone, destroying a bit of it.

''You fools you thought that would...,'' Garlic trailed off as he saw a huge, much more powerful golden blast being sent toward him and his men.

''Take this Garlic Jr, MASENKO HAAAAH!'' chanted Gohan as the attack hit dead on and flew Garlic and the Spice boys into the dead zone.

''NO! I was so close to world domination I could've grasped it!'' screamed Garlic as he and his men were being sucked in from the collapsing of the Dead Zone portal.

Gohan finally released the shield and the shield was fired off into the portal effectively closing it off forever.

Krillin felt relief and so did Kami. Krillin was shocked at Gohan's Super Saiyan power and Piccolo was proud that Gohan could control it at will now.

''Thank you for the help guys, I couldn't have accomplished anything without you,'' Kami said.

Gohan gave him a thumbs up, Krillin did the same and Piccolo shrugged his shoulders then flew off.

Kami released the sacred water all over the Earth turning everything back to normal. The whole Earth was at peace again and they lived back in harmony.

As for Gohan, he kept training, though mostly studying because you never know win another threats going pop up out of the blue.

* * *

_Thank you for viewing and tell me how you felt about the chapter in the review section._

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (Base): 3,100,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 155,000,000_

_Videl: 10_

_Piccolo (Base): 8,000,000_

_Piccolo (Full Power): 8,700,000_

_Krillin: 200,000_

_Krilin (Kaioken x5): 1,000,000_

_Yamcha: 125,000_

_Roshi: 139_

_Kami: 375_

_Popo: 440_

_Garlic (Base): 600,000_

_Garlic (Transformed): 9,000,000_

_Spice boys (Base Each): 250,000_

_Spice boys (Transformed): 1,000,000_

_Thomas: 5_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_Bulma: 3_

_Icarus: 200_

* * *

**_Revised as of 4/28/15!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Frieza Returns

_Chapter 6: Frieza Returns_

* * *

The door to Gohan's room opened, and the half-Saiyan's mother walked in.

"Gohan, we have a house guest," said Chi-Chi to her son. "This is Mr. Shuu. He's going to be your first tutor."

Behind her was a very strict-looking man. Everything about him was completely ordered, from his hair to his slanting eyebrows. Completing his sinister appearance was the whip he carried like it was his first-born son.

"But mom, why?" asked Gohan. "He probably couldn't teach me much."

"He's here to help you take your studies to the next level. And I was thinking that you might want to get started today!"

"But can't I just study harder and forget about the tutor, mom? Right now I don't need a tutor, I'm doing fine."

"NO. Until you have satisfied me that you're as devoted to your studies as you are to your martial arts training, you're going to be studying all day long."

"I will handle things from here, Mrs. Chi-Chi," said Mr. Shuu. "I will do what I can, but I am very strict. Often times slow children like this often need a little discipline."

Chi-Chi's adoring expression slipped a few notches. "My Gohan is not slow, you hear me." she said.

"Of course not. Every parent thinks their child is a prodigy. I'm sure he's brilliant. That's why you hired a tutor. Now, please excuse us. We have work to get done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Gohan was still sitting at his desk, staring at his books. _Man, why did mom have to hire a tutor?_ he thought to himself. _I wish I could go train with Piccolo or someone. Or at the very least study on my own. _

"You're not focusing!" snapped Mr. Shuu, whipping Gohan across the back. Gohan, of course, barely felt the sting, feeling it as more of a tickle. The terrible tutor was going over one of Gohan's books. "And, I can see two mistakes on here already!"

"Mistakes are to learn from Mr. Shuu," said Gohan, not caring.

Mr. Shuu's face contorted with rage. He lifted his whip and smacked it against Gohan a few times, trying to get the boy's attention. "You do not talk back to me! I know your type." He coiled up his whip, holding it lovingly. "This might be the hardest lesson you've ever suffered through, but I'm sure your mother will appreciate the end results. I'm going to make you brilliant. Now what's Pythagorean Theorem?"

"It's when the square of a length of the hypotenuse of a right triangle equals the sum of the squared numbers of the lengths on the other two smaller sides," Gohan groaned, not looking at his tutor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan awoke the next day to Mr. Shuu screaming. The hybrid had latched onto his wrist, and was squeezing it rather tight. Realizing what he was doing, he let go immediately.

"What are you?" screamed Mr. Shuu, backing against the wall. "You- you madman! You fractured my Lumbar Vertebrae within my arm! How dare you attack me like that!"

"I was having a nightmare," replied Gohan. He'd dreamed that his father had returned, then turned into Frieza and started shouting about how his father was never coming home. It infuriated him, and then Mr. Shuu wasn't making it better. "And I didn't fracture your vertebrae in your forearm, I barely put any force into my squeeze."

"Well, it's about time you came to your senses!" said Mr. Shuu, gripping his wrist. "That's your father's influence, I bet. Martial Artist, I've heard the talk. Yes, he's nothing more than a brainless brute who abandons you for fighting."

Gohan climbed out of his chair and faced Mr. Shuu, his anger starting to rise. His eyes flashed a dangerous teal along with his hair stick upwards.

"How dare you, you little punk!" screamed Mr. Shuu. "Are you challenging me? Take this!" He lashed his whip at Gohan, who caught the whip before it could strike him effortlessly. He didn't let go, instead he pulled his tutor.

"Unhand me, you barbarian!" said Mr. Shuu, trying to pry his whip from Gohan's grip. This reminded the halfling of Frieza, and that made him furious.

"For your information, Mr. Shuu," said Gohan, "my father is not a brute! He's a great man unlike you. Don't talk about him!" He squeezed a little harder, the whip starting to crack along it's handle. His eyes flashed teal again.

"You wouldn't!" Mr. Shuu backed up against the wall, flattening himself.

"Defend my dad's honor? You bet I would!" The hybrid then ripped the whip away from his tutor and then snapped it in two.

"Let's talk about this with your mother! MRS. CHI-CHI!"

The door opened a moment later. "Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Chi-Chi, watching her son advance on his tutor.

"He was saying dad's nothing but a brainless brute of a man!" said Gohan, never taking his eyes off Mr. Shuu.

Chi-Chi rounded on Mr. Shuu. "Is this true?"

"Yes- but he's off fighting, abandoning you! If that's not a brainless brute, I don't know what is! And your son has caught the demon seed!"

Chi-Chi walked to the window, her eyes narrowed to a dangerous thinness. She threw the window open. Seconds later, Mr. Shuu was flying out the window, landing a good 50 feet away from the house.

"Wow, nice throw," said Gohan, looking outside.

"Thank you," said Chi-Chi, wiping her hands off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Mr. Shuu. "NOBODY THROWS MR. SHUU!" Seconds later, he was running, Chi-Chi right behind him, her frying pan raised high over her head. The tutor then ran for his dear life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Its been about a year since Gohan and the others returned from outer space. During the time period, they wished back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Gohan also learned that his father is out there in space, still alive.

130 days later, they wished for a new planet Namek. With Namek restored to its former glory, the Namekians were set to leave. All of the Namekians bar Piccolo left the Earth and went to their new home.

Vegeta lived with Bulma, so he could train in the GR room and get meals that he didn't have to cook. During the time of peace, the hybrid studied more than trained due to his mother. Piccolo on the other hand, trained during the whole time of peace.

Along the way, Gohan had a run in with Videl and trained with her somewhat over the gap of peace time, due to them meeting for the first time at the World Tournament. The same tournament that the demi-Saiyan won and he promised to tell her everything about him later on. Like his inhuman capabilities such as healing and receiving Zenkai Boosts.

Currently, said hybrid sat in his room, currently doing his work, though he wished he could be training at the moment. Since he's technically the strongest the Earth has to offer now that Goku's still in space, he had responsibilties to tend to, like keeping sharp on his skills.

Said defender then sensed a familiar power and another Ki smaller than the first one.

Gohan was staring at his studies, distracted by what he sensed. The phone rang a moment later. He picked it up immediately.

"Oh shit, do you feel that?" It was Krillin.

"I feel it, but I don't believe it," said Gohan. "Suit up and gather the others. We have to make a stand before he destroys the planet."

"Do you also feel that other power? It feels similar to Frieza's."

Gohan then replied. ''I know. Calm down, Frieza's not a huge threat anymore with Vegeta and myself backing you. But what's worrying me is the other power, he might be able to transform like Frieza into three different forms!''

''Alright Gohan. I'll meet you along the way," finalized a calmed down Krillin as he hung up.

Gohan got his Saiyan suit from under his bed and quickly scribbled a note to his mother where he was headed. Said half-Saiyan then slid on his Saiyan gear and headed off to battle Frieza once more.

On his flight path, he saw Krillin up ahead and sped up to match Krillin's velocity. "So, Gohan who do you think the other guy is?" asked Krillin.

Gohan really didn't know who he was so he replied. "I don't know, but I hope I can handle him. He may be a relative of some sort, or something along those lines. I already met his brother, so who says he couldn't have more family?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit! Frieza's still alive!" yelled Vegeta as he punched a hole in the wall.

"Hey mister, what are you doing to my house!?"yelled Bulma.

"SO HE FAILED AFTER ALL!" shouted Vegeta, smashing his fist against the table. He shot into the air, creating a Super Sonic Boom.

Yamcha was sitting there frightened to death at the power he was sensing. ''So Yamcha, are we going or not?'' asked Bulma.

Yamcha shook his head in earnest. "You need to stay safe. It's a danger zone out there and you could get hurt or worse! I'm going to help out my comrades." The scar faced bandit ripped through the sky like a speeding bullet, trying to catch up with Vegeta.

"HEY!" shouted Bulma. "I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND!" She pulled out a jet copter capsule. Climbing in, she took off after the others.

"Hey, Vegeta!" shouted Yamcha from behind the Saiyan a good 1,000 feet. "Who is it?"

"It's Frieza and his blasted father!" shouted Vegeta, furious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Frieza? No way!" shouted Piccolo from where he was meditating in the tundra mountains. The Namekian powered up in anger, melting the snow mixed with ice and creating an avalanche. He shot into the air, heading towards the battlefield. It wasn't too far from his location to maybe he could eavesdrop on the two high power levels. He could sense Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all heading to where they sensed the energy as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There it is," said Frieza from the viewing port. He had had mechanical replacements to all of his body parts that were missing, right down to his tail.

"Why don't we just destroy it from orbit?" asked the hulking figure next to him, his father, King Cold.

"Father, you're trying to spoil all of my fun," said the tyrant. "I want the Saiyan to see everything he's ever loved burnt to a crisp before his eyes." The enhancements to Frieza's body made him more powerful than ever. _Not even the monkey can stand against me now._

"It seems your Saiyan friend is almost home," said King Cold, noticing a blip on the radar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The others are on their way," said Gohan, sensing the power levels of Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu approaching. "But Frieza feels more powerful than ever!"

"Do you think you or Vegeta can beat him?" asked Krillin.

"We have to try," said Gohan. "If we can't, then we'd better hope dad shows up soon."

"Or for a miracle," said Krillin, remembering how Frieza had easily killed him. But the monk had gotten much stronger since then, so hopefully this time he could make a true difference. They set down out of sight from where they'd sensed Frieza would land. The others landed a few moments later. Bulma set down with her jet copter and walked over, huffing angrily.

"I thought Kakarot defeated Frieza," said Vegeta, staring into the sky.

"I guess maybe not," said Gohan. "Frieza feels more powerful than ever!"

"You all stay out of my way," said Vegeta. "If there's anyone here who's going to defeat Frieza, it's me."

The others simply stared at Vegeta. "I don't see why we need to follow your orders!" said Yamcha. "The way I heard it, you were saved by Gohan when you were still trapped in outerspace! He's obviously stronger than you are, so why do you seem to think you're in charge?"

Vegeta raised his fist in anger at Yamcha. "I've been training harder than ever. Besides, that's not even the truth. I saved him and the Namek by transcending into a Super Saiyan to kill Cooler!"

"Vegeta's right Yamcha." Gohan stated, making the former bandit back down.

Vegeta simply laughed. "What? So you're saying the kid is our best shot at beating Frieza? I'm the strongest one here! It's me who will beat Frieza."

"HE'S HERE!" shouted Piccolo, who had been watching the skies. The others whipped around in horror as they saw Frieza's space ship come in for a landing. It set down on the other side of a nearby cliff.

"Listen," said Vegeta. "All of you stay out of my way. The damn Arcosian is mine, and mine alone!"

"So, are you ready to face Frieza again?" asked Gohan. The prince grinned at the chance to finally kill Frieza and gain the Saiyans revenge.

"Okay here's the plan. Since Gohan and Vegeta are the strongest here, they'll fight Frieza and the other guy. Now if one of us somehow gets beaten then everyone else will jump in to help whomever, got it," inquired Piccolo as he finished explaining the plan.

Everyone flew over to Frieza's ship and waited for Frieza to come out. Indeed a few minutes later, Frieza and a tall man that resembled Frieza's second form, but much bigger was Frieza's father King Cold. The henchmen all came out in numbers somewhere in the hundreds.

''So monkeys, we meet again," rhetorically stated Frieza. The smaller Frost Demon expected everyone to back down in fear, but in fact Vegeta was grinning like a mad man, his eyes alight with fire.

''I've been wanting the chance to kill you, and now that I've got his chance, you're mine!'' The pompous prince powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

A mysterious man with a capsule corp jacket watched in amazement at the fact that Vegeta was already a Super Saiyan inside his capsule.

Frieza looked petrified and his father read his expression. "What's wrong, son is this the so called "Super Saiyan"?''

The prince of the PTO shook his head and watched as Vegeta turned from golden into a flash of light. In the next instant, Frieza was embedded into a giant boulder, his feet sticking out.

The royal dashed off towards him and pummeled him with a double uppercut and a kick to the face, sending him crashing into the ground making a decent sized crater. ''Get up you worthless scum," barked Vegeta as he spat on the ground. "I'm gonna crush you and show you the pain that you had the Saiyans endure Tenfold."

Frieza flew up in anger, clenching his fists hard enough to draw blood. "I'll show you worthless!'' shouted the immature Arcosian as he charged up a Super Nova on the tip of his finger. The Nova grew in size until in shaded about 1/2 a square mile of land. "Take this filthy Saiyan!" shouted Frieza as the Nova powered towards Vegeta, whom had his arms crossed with an arrogant smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''Who are you and why do I get the feeling your holding back a huge portion of your real power?'',asked a curious Gohan.

King Cold just smiled and said,''You're indeed correct boy, however my real power may shock you!'',warned King Cold.

Gohan stood not flinching, however he had a ominous feeling that King Cold was stronger than him and that someone was watching him from somewhere. ''As you can see, i'm Frieza and Cooler's father so that must mean I have two transformations left.'',explained King Cold.

''Now, your a smart boy so do the math!'',finished explaining King Cold.

Gohan knew that with the amount of power he had currently, he would have to finish the King off immediately.

Gohan shot forward catching Cold off guard by ramming into him causing him to gasp for air.

''Why you little brat!'',yelled Cold as he caught Gohan and back handed him across the floor.

Gohan pulled himself up and commented his skill,''He has great skill unlike his children so I have to be on my toes and go all out!'',muttered Gohan to himself.

King Cold was marching towards Gohan with a 'come at me' type walk. Gohan flared his aura and rocks began to rise and crumble. ''HAAAAA!'',Gohan screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan once more.

King Cold was caught off guard as Gohan had landed a hard kick to his stomach. Meanwhile, the others were watching the titanic battle at hand. ''So Gohan's pulling out all the stops now'',Piccolo observed.

Everyone else was in shock by the amount of power Gohan possessed except Krillin and Bulma. The mysterious man was also astounded,''So Gohan's also a Super Saiyan! This timeline has hope for the future!'',exclaimed Trunks in excitement.

''Woah, so this is the power of a Super Saiyan up close'', admired Tien. Krillin nodded and Yamcha started cheering like an idiot. ''Yeah, we got this in the bag! With Gohan and Vegeta this powerful we can't lose!'',exclaimed Yamcha.

Piccolo remained stoic and said,''However if Frieza's father transforms were done for!'',ruined the mood Piccolo.

Gohan landed a solid right hook to the King's face. King Cold skidded over on the ground and pulled himself up.

Gohan vanished and reappeared behind Cold, kneeing him upwards and vanishing in front of him for the last time.

Gohan hammered Cold back down to the ground and also firing a blast at him in the process. the blasts impact exploded on Cold and sent him to the ground at a much faster pace.

Gohan watched intently as King Cold got up out of the crater and wiped off dust.

''Well, well i'm impressed boy,however when I transform the tide will turn!'',complimented and stated Cold. Gohan's eyes narrowed and yelled,''NOT A CHANCE!'',yelled a determined Gohan while he was flying towards the king of frost demons.

King Cold crouched down and started powering up sending debris and rock flying everywhere. Gohan's fist rocketed into King Cold's face with such power it shattered one of his horns on the top of his head.

King Cold tumbled back and rolled on in pain by the force of the blow.

''You little tyke'',loathed King Cold as he braced for a punch to the chest. Gohan sent his fist forward and it collided with King Cold's guard.

King Cold was knocked back from the blow and was in pain as his arms felt like they were on fire.

Gohan took no time in hesitating and vanished behind Cold. Cold turned around and tried to catch Gohan with a swing to his face.

Gohan simply ducked under the fast blow and grabbed his tail. ''Give it up'',yelled Gohan as he yanked more on Cold's tail. Cold screeched in pain as Gohan kept applying pressure onto his tail.

Suddenly, the henchmen from the ship came to their position and fired blaster blasts at Gohan. It couldn't hurt Gohan, but it was a distraction.

Gohan took the bait and released Cold's tail to deflect the blasts away from him. King Cold got up and signaled them to keep firing at Gohan.

Gohan forgot all aout King Cold and was trying to evade these blasts. ''GOHAN! He's transforming!'',yelled Piccolo to warn is former pupil. Gohan realized his mistake and dased towards King Cold.

However, it was too late to stop his transformation as he was already almost done carrying it out. Gohan looked on in terror as Cold's power rose past Cooler's and continued climbing.

It finally topped out at Vegeta's level of power which is about equal to Gohan's. ''So brat, how do like me now!'',said Cold.

Gohan's shock and horror turned into renewed vigor. ''Your still not stronger than me!'' yelled Gohan in triumph as he was closing the distance between him and King Cold.

'Well if its a death wish you want, i'll be happy to oblige'',stated Cold as he rocketed back towards Gohan. Both of their fists met and collided in the biggest shock wave and sonic boom the Earth has seen yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frieza was busy trying to land a blow on Vegeta when Vegeta was easily dodging all of his blows. ''Will you stand still you dirty monkey!'',yelled Frieza in anger as he couldn't land a single blow.

''HAHAHAHAH! Pay backs a bitch isn't it.'' Vegeta then punched Frieza in the stomach so hard it made Frieza's eyes blank out.

Frieza stumbled onto the ground and formed a dense crater in the ground. Frieza grabbed the ground and pulled back,''I'll kill you, you monkey filth!'',Frieza jumped off the ground at surprising speed and launched a fist at Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed his fist and applied pressure into.''How does it feel Frieza? Huh! How does it feel to be tormented further by a monkey!'',yelled Vegeta as he continued to crush Frieza's arm.

Frieza then yelped in more pain and clenched his fist so tight he drew purple blood from it.

''I HATE YOU'',yelled Frieza and when he said that Vegeta smirked and turned more ruthless.

Vegeta yanked on Frieza's arm so hard that the limb came right off of him. ''AAARGH!'',screamed Frieza in the sharp and burning sensation he was feeling at the moment.

Vegeta just smirked and said,''You know Frieza, its about time for you to die once and for all'',smirked Vegeta as he blew Frieza away with a blast.

Frieza crashed into a rock platform and looked terrified and angry at the same time. Frieza brought up his finger and put all of his power into it. ''Dirty monkey, you'll rue the day you crossed me!'',yelled Frieza as the huge Nova of energy glow.

Frieza flew up to the sky and looked on as Vegeta had his arms crossed and flung the Super Nova at him. Vegeta just smirked as he caught the Nova effortlessly.

Frieza looked on in irritation as he just couldn't kill Vegeta once and for all. Frieza charged up a blast orb in his remining arms hand and fired it off at his on Super Nova detonating it.

The detonation caused a huge blast radius which leveled an acre of land and created a giant crater where it impacted.

Freza looked on excited as he thought he had finally finished off Vegeta for good. A sudden voice called out from nowhere and yelled,''Hey Frieza, prepare to die!'', yelled the excited voice.

Vegeta stood on a cliff with a big bright blue orb of power was in his hands and he fired it off. ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'',fired off Vegeta's new signature move.

Frieza barely had enough time to jump out of the way when Vegeta was in front of him face to face with a Galcik Gun in hand.

Vegeta smirked and said,''Good Bye Frieza'',Vegeta yelled as he punched a hole in Frieza's robot torso and let oil leak out.

Frieza dropped to the ground and before he would be killed he yelled,''Father will avenge me monkey!'',yelled Frieza as Vegeta fired his Galick Gun at him.

Frieza remained laying there as the dark purple blast obliterated his whole entire body leaving no trace of Frieza left behind in the entire universe.

The universe was finally free as Frieeza was no more at the hands of the Prince of all Saiyans.

''Finally! I, the prince of all saiyans, has annihilated Frieza once and for all!'',congratulated himself Vegeta.

The mysterious teenager watched the whole battle go down in awe and a glimmer of hope,_''The future might have some hope!'',_excitedly thought the mysterious person.

* * *

_Thanks you all for reading and please review in the review section below! Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns or any reasonable ideas that I could implement into the story than review that as well. I know this was a relatively short chapter, but I did that for a reason. Thanks for reading Beyond Infinite (I decided to rename the story) Chapter Six and stay tuned for Chapter 7 which will be a much longer and epic chapter than this one. PEACE!_

_Power Levels:_

_Gohan: 3,200,000_

_Super Saiyan: 160,000,000_

_Vegeta: 3,100,000_

_Super Saiyan: 155,000,000_

_King Cold (2nd form): 5,000,000_

_3rd form: 150,000,000_

_Mecha Frieza: 100,000,000_

_Piccolo: 15,000,000_

_Krillin: 1,500,000_

_Tien: 1,250,000_

_Yamcha: 600,000_

_Bulma: OVER 9000 just kidding 3_

_Chiaotzu: irrelevant to the story 200,000_

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter which features the huge battle! PEACE!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Unstoppable Arcosian

_Chapter 7: The Unstoppable Arcosian  
_

* * *

With a ferocious war cry, Gohan and King Cold's fists met in an event that happened to be the biggest shock wave the planet had ever seen to that point. Afterwards, both combatants skidded backwards from each other along the ground.

Then the father of the supposed "Emperor of the PTO" spoke up with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Very impressive if I do say so myself, you're without a doubt one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced in my long life."

Gohan shrugged off those insignificant compliments and focused on the task at hand. He allowed his aura to expand for a few more seconds before he took off without a sound, closing the distance between him and King Cold in less than a second.

King Cold felt the vibe coming from the Saiyan and had his fist meet with his enemies, creating another wave of force. Just when the Arcosian planned to strike the Saiyan in the face, Gohan vanished behind him and made an attempt to kick King Cold in the head.

Frieza's father however had sharp enough instincts to turn around swiftly, catching Gohan's foot and catapulting him away. Gohan was launched across the sky in close proximity to the ground, however he caught himself midair and back flipped off of the rocks surface.

The Demi-Saiyan simply charged back at King Cold, catching him by surprise and managing to kick him hard in the face, drawing blood from his purple lip. King Cold staggered back, wiping the flowing blood from his mouth with his arm.

"You certainly are quite the fighter, aren't ya," muttered King Cold.

"Glad to hear it, but I just want you to leave us alone!"

Gohan suddenly snap-vanished behind King Cold and landed a sharp kick to his back cranium, sending him careening face first into a multitude of giant boulders and canyon valleys. The Arcosian rammed into the rocky formation with enough inertia to create a giant crater and cause a multitude of rocks to collapse on top of him.

The child looked on with a determined face as he waited for his enemy to get up, alert for anything heading his way. Eventually, King Cold shot up from the undergrowth and fired multiple laser beams at Gohan.

Gohan promptly evaded the first two and deflected the others away, creating a mass amount of explosions in the area. King Cold used the time that the finger beams bought from Gohan to get behind the Demi-Saiyan and kick him straight on the back.

Said Saiyan stumbled forwards and King Cold used the opportunity to attempt to blast Gohan into an oblivion. King Cold fired off a colossal wave of magenta colored energy, and it seemed like he enveloped Gohan with.

Gohan's image suddenly reappeared behind King Cold via his learned warping technique. "I'm right here!" Yelled Gohan as he scooped King Cold's legs from under him, throwing him across the rugged ground. The Saiyan finished the combo with another warp, interrupting Cold's trajectory by double kicking him upwards back into the sky.

The boy hopped up and dashed at King Cold with his Super Saiyan aura shining with all its glory. Cold stopped himself, only to be met with a ferocious punch to the stomach, winding the hell out of him.

King Cold immediately bent over, and was knocked back downwards into the terrain with an elbow from above to his elongated skull.

"You should give up, I won't let you win no matter what," Stated Gohan, as he was determined to win the day by any means necessary.

King Cold spat up some dirt and blood at the same time, before chuckling. Soon that turned into full blown laughter, mocking everything his opponent had just claimed. ''I can't win!? Don't make me laugh! Remember, I have one more transformation left in the tank. With it, I will surely exterminate all you vermin like the simian race you are!" Cold stated as he put up his middle finger to signify one more transformation.

"I'll just stop you then!" Shouted a slightly invigorated Son Gohan as he quickly charged a golden ki orb in his right hand, letting it fly loose when he felt it was completely launch ready.

King Cold put up a barrier around him to shield him from the blast. Seeing this, Goku's son dashed forward so fast with his fist yanked back that he shot straight through the energy barrier and landed an excruciatingly powerful blow to the King's head. The blow was so powerful that one of King Cold's horns broke off and his eye was swollen shut as a result.

"Damn you brat!" Yelled an infuriated Cold, clutching the side of his head in pain. "I'll be sure to murder all of you simian trash!"

The demi-Saiyan vanished and so did King Cold. They met in epic shock waves and clashes all across the sky and battlefield, each blow as thunderous as the last. Inside of a cloud, Gohan blocked Cold's punch to the chest and kicked him in the side with a roundhouse.

He then proceeded to kick him, but the villain dodged the second kick and punched Gohan dead in the back. The Saiyan stumbled forward but warped behind Cold in an instant, landing another solid strike to his cranium in the name of a fist.

The blow sent the Arcosian careening face first into a canyon at supersonic speeds. He then crashed straight into it, tumbling the rocks and creating his own valleys with the sheer force behind the punch. The half-Saiyan then took both of his arms and placed his hands in front of his forehead, one behind the other. Orange ki began to form until it sparked, which intensified the roar of the future Masenko.

Gohan then shouted at his opponent, his golden aura running rampant through his body. "Cold, take this!"

"**Masenko-HA**!" Bellowed Son Gohan as he let loose the wild beast from his palms, the blast soaring with all its might towards King Cold. Said adversary just climbed himself out of the debris that he himself formed, only to be face-to-face with the Masenko.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed King Cold in terror as he thought his long and arduous life was coming to an end, the blast greatly overwhelming him. "I swear I will not be defeated by an attack like this!" The Arcosian's final words echoed across the battlefield as he had finally perished from this plane of existence, or did he?

Gohan dropped his Super Saiyan form, panting heavily due to the exhaustion at the act of using his full-power to fire off his blast that should've ended King Cold's life. The Saiyan flew down from the sky and was met with everyone else looking at him, wondering if he finished the job.

"So, its over right?!" Asked a curious Yamcha, and the response was a nod to answer the obvious question on everyone's mind. Gohan looked serious for a moment, and then he smiled as he looked towards the battle ground. The battle ground was littered with craters, valleys, debris and many canyons. Suddenly, an enormous explosion of crimson appeared, and then a power that began to rise to unimaginable heights.

That could only mean one thing, and everyone knew it! King Cold's body was constricted and vibrating through his self made crimson haze, a sinister smirk plastered on his face.

"My my, what fools must you be to let me transform!" Shouted the Arcosian King, the power seeping out of his body ascending by the second. "HehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! This careless mistake shall mark the end of your lives and this retched planet!"

Before anyone could do anything about it, King Cold had immediately started the transformation to his fourth and final form. Everyone whipped towards the ever-so increasing power in the vicinity, a petrified look making itself apparent on everyone's face. The ground began to shake and crumble from the power output of the universes most powerful Frost Demon, earthquakes strong enough to level rigged lands for miles on end. Millions of tons of the Earth's solid rock was ripped out by the sheer terror of Cold's power, and everyone ironically felt a cold shiver go down their spines.

It only took King Cold twenty more seconds before had far surpassed the two Super Saiyans known as Gohan and Vegeta. And the problem was simple, his limit hadn't yet been breached, meaning his power was _so _far ahead of anyone else that it daresay seemed hopeless of the Z-fighters to even _attempt _the fight with the titan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed aloud King Cold as the form itself began to harm him; the pain being very uncomfortable in his stage of power. The fact that he was so strong in this form and due to not being used to it, it meant that he couldn't even control his unruly, unyielding power.

"This is absolutely unreal!" Exclaimed Tien and Piccolo, shielding their eyes from the flying debris caused by the cataclysmic gusts of wind.

The young Super Saiyan was having similar sentiments, his ebony hair flowing with the intense winds. "I can't believe this, he makes Cooler look like a sick joke!" Claimed Son Gohan as he shielded his eyes from the debris as well, digging his feet into the ground to suspend himself from further movement.

King Cold's eyes visibly started to crack and so did his body in the exact same manner as Frieza did a year and some time prior. The kings whole entire body became covered with the red cracks until they promptly shattered, a more extraordinary wave of crimson ki shooting out of his body in all directions.

"His power... what the hell is he?!" Exclaimed even Vegeta, whom clenched his fists in anger at the thought of being surpassed so _immensely _by the father of his most hated enemy no less. After that notion specifically, the Arcosian's power finally leveled out and it completely, _utterly _surprised the hell out of all of the fighters in the area, his power outclassing everyone's by a simply _gargantuan_ margin.

The lavender-haired man in the pod promptly shouted in anger, staying in his _hope _machine. "Who, what the hell is going on here! This wasn't supposed to happen, history is changing already? And that amount of power of Cold no less? He might be as strong as an android!" Cursed aloud the Capsule Corporation advocate at the cause of his existence in the timeline; the Androids.

To everyone that's seen Frieza, King Cold simply looked like an older version of his son in his final form, the only difference being he looked like he was on serious steroids. However, his power output simply him on a much different category of power than Frieza, a much higher plateau indeed. "So, how do you like me now?" Inquired and mocked King Cold at the same time, a sinister yet cocky tone laced all throughout his voice. All of the damage that he had sustained from Gohan earlier had vanished, appearing as though they've never occurred in the first place. "You all can feel my newfound strength, and with it I'll crush all of you like the insignificant garbage you are!"

Gohan had bullets of liquid going down his head, but he stood with a resolve regardless, not cowering from the colossal challenge at hand. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, I promised myself to NEVER cower away _ever again_!" With that, the young demi-Saiyan unleashed his pent-up Super Saiyan energy once more, and didn't stop there, charging to his absolute maximum amidst a roar of determination.

Vegeta also stepped up, a smirk coming onto his face in place of the slight _fear_. "What the brat said goes ten-fold for me. The Prince of all Saiyans never backs down from any challenge, no matter how insurmountable it seems, EVER!"

Proclaimed the prince of all Saiyans, promptly turning into a Super Saiyan after his quota, pushing his power to the limits. Piccolo followed after him with a bellowed war-cry, his ghostly aura shining bright for all to see. The others then stepped up to back up the two Super Saiyan's and the fused Namekian.

"We have your backs guys," stated Krillin, getting into a Kame styled fighting stance. Everyone nodded, a fire being literally lit within all of their pupils, motivation pumping through all of them.

King Cold simply laughed to himself when he saw the will within all of their expressions, relishing the thought of the moment when he would crush _all_ _hope_.

"Me against the world eh? It'll all turn out to be futile in the end, but give me everything you've got and more, I'd love to see it," stated King Cold, with his tail swaying back and forward due to the anticipation of the ensuing fight.

There was a moment of silence before Cold finally sparked the vibe, the lore ceasing to build any longer. He swiftly charged up a one-handed ki blast and fired it at the group of five, making everyone disperse away, separating themselves from one another.

The simple ki blast alone created a _ludicrously sized _crater, which only showed how drastically his power had increased from a visible perspective.

Krillin and Tien immediately got into a Ki channeling stance, shouting out a powerful chant. "**Kaioken X20**!" The both of them bellowed as blazing red aura's took place and surrounded them both. The Earthlings gargantuan opponent looked on in interest with his arms crossed, until he saw a yellow plume of power flying towards him.

Turning around, the Arcosian easily slapped it away and chuckled at how weak the attack was. "HA, pathetically pathetic," Cold said as he recrossed his arms, an _overbearingly confident _smirk plastered onto his face.

That set the tone of anger as Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo charged the proclaimed "King of the universe" head on.

Said "King of the universe" evaded all of their punches and kicks without even moving from his relaxed position, showing off the ability to be deceptively swift with his maneuvers. However, it wouldn't last forever as Gohan finally managed to nail him with a lightning quick blow to his cranium. However, the demi-Saiyan's target simply took the blow head-on and just stood there, effectively "eating the punch".

"Ooh, now that tickled, must've been one of your flees simian!" Taunted King Cold, irking the youngest combatant within the area.

King Cold then rammed his fist into Gohan's nose full force, easily putting a harsh bruise on it and making him bleed profusely, the force making him cascade down to the ground. Cold then drove his fist at untraceable speeds to everyone else into Vegeta's torso, rendering him airless. Piccolo flew into the fray to attempt kicking him down, but the Arcosian caught him with a harsh backhand, sending him away.

"**Destructo DISK**!" Hollered Krillin as he fired off his crimson-tainted ki disk. King Cold simply flew up as fast as he could to compensate, dodging the disk but not without having the tip of his fifth appendage chopped off. He underestimated the speed of the attack, and the consequences resulted into a bloodied tail.

"You dare cut my tail, feeble Earthling!" Shouted King Cold as he flew towards the one responsible at insane speeds. "I'll kill you for your treachery, I am the king!"

Suddenly, golden bolt in the form of a young Super Saiyan came out of nowhere and rammed into King Cold with megatons of force, only knocking him aside a few dozen meters. That opened up the door for a certain three-eyed warrior to hone in on his large target, zoning in perfectly.

"**Tri-Beam HAAAA**!"

The Arcosian King didn't even bother to evade the square of Ki, and the blast rammed into him straight on. When the smoke cleared, King Cold stood there as if nothing happened, though he had received a few noticeable scratches and burn marks as the repercussions.

Tien looked back in horror as King Cold mocked him as well, having put plenty of energy into that last attack. "If you don't have more power than this, then I'm afraid you stand even less of a chance to defeat me than I've originally claimed."

Vegeta snarled in anger and he blatantly charged Cold, trying to punch the frost demon at the middle of his back. Hearing the Saiyan coming, the Arcosian turned around swiftly and gave a strike to the head so hard that his whole body was immediately catapulted head-first into the ground, creating a smoking-hole in the ground. King Cold turned around to see five more of the same, gold crimson-tainted disks flying towards him.

"The same trick won't work twice on me," muttered King Cold as he evaded all of the disks except the last one in which he obliterated it with his own Ki. The cueball in turn looked on in horror as no one could even truly damage him, it was nightmarish in a way.

King Cold immediately turned and kiai waved Krillin into the side of a cliff, the force of the invisible wave of energy alone making Krillin tumble through cliff without a falter in inertia. When Krillin came careening out, Cold had a blast ready for him, a corrupt grin plastered on his face.

"Sleep and never wake up, human," whispered King Cold as he let loose the colossal blast which launched him smoking towards the ground, creating an enormous crater and rendering him slowly bleeding to death whilst he was unconscious.

"Krillin!" Shouted a now angry Gohan, whom was worried and concerned for his friends well-being. The hybrid suddenly had an increase in power due to anger, though he didn't even notice it as he watched Krillin slowly bleed out onto the rocky terrain.

The hybrids sudden power increase gave him enough speed to catch the insanely strong King off-guard, catching him with rapid fire blows directly to the stomach. Cold, not expecting the strikes to be so strong, spit out a pint's worth of saliva from the blows. He then found his jaw being hit with an uppercut, and a colossal blow to the purple part of his cranium to boot, forcing him straight into the rigged ground.

Gohan then channeled his Ki at a rapid pace, his golden aura shooting out to the sky and enlarging. The young Saiyan then charged Ki into both of his palms and brought his elbows back, and rapidly shot plume after plume of energy towards the menacing Arcosian while he was still recovering.

The beams plummeted into King Cold, thus knocking him down each and every time he tried to get back up. After a good thirty seconds of torrential downpour, Gohan's temporary rage subsided and he stopped firing off the blasts, panting.

When the smoke cleared, King Cold was seen down and littered with minor scorches and scratches on his body. However, other than that, anyone would say King Cold looked unharmed, but he was still very angry at the thought of being harmed in the first place. "NO ONE HAS EVER HURT ME IN THIS FORM, SO CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE FIRST TO EVER DO IT! AS FOR THE REWARD... WELL YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!" Shouted an infuriated King Cold, his anger flashed all over his facial expression.

Vegeta stood up and smirked, his aura flaring up around him while he rose, cracking his knuckles. "Well, you're going to be _much _more than hurt by the time I'm finished with you, you Arcosian bastard!"

The prince then vanished, appearing behind his opponent and kicking Cold in the back in quick succession. The frost demon stumbled forward and Vegeta held out his left palm, gathering water-colored blue ki into it. Gohan saw the maneuver and took the initiative, warping to his other comrades to inform them of what was about to transpire, and what his plan to save Krillin was.

"Vegeta's going to fire everything he's got at Cold and try to take him out, so we need to help him finish the job! Right now, I'm gonna get a Senzu bean to save Krillin, so help Vegeta!" Explained the hybrid, and he received nods in response to his rather blatant plan.

Meanwhile, King Cold was laughing at the prince in front of him. "Ha, that blast won't even be felt, it's simply too weak."

A vein popped onto Vegeta's forehead as he placed more energy into it, his anger rising even though he kept the smirk on his face. "Keep laughing while you can, because I'm positive that smirk will be wiped clean off of your face once you're dead!"

King Cold's overconfidence in his far superior power level and durability allowed him to stay put and take the plume of energy head on, which would turn out to be a giant mistake on his part.

"Die you bastard, **Big Bang ATTACK**!" Screamed Vegeta as the Super Saiyan fired the giant orb of Ki at King Cold's smirking figure. The Arcosian then immediately realized the power output, and was proceeding to evade it when a golden streak rammed into his back, shooting him slap dead into the Big Bang.

Gohan then immediately gave everyone else whom was posted around them a silent signal before instantly warping away from the battlefield to get the currently dying Krillin a much-needed senzu bean.

"**Neo** **Tri-Beam HAAA**!" Called out Tien as he fired the triangular beam at King Cold, whom was hit with it from a different angle. "**Makosen**!" Added Piccolo as he fired off his own plume of orange energy at the dubbed "King of the universe".

"We need more power if we're going to finish him off!" Bellowed a desperate Piccolo whom was giving it all that he had and even more, going an extra 20 percent. Tien promptly pushed higher from those words that uttered out of Piccolo's mouth, and went past his current limit of **20x Kaioken**.

"**K-KAIOKEN X30**!" Screamed Tien as he maxed out, making his blast intensify vastly. Veins were popping out on Tien's skin like never before, the strain placed on his body pushing him to the absolute maximum, taking all the resolve and willpower that he could muster. His veins were at such a level that they were practically vibrating in the crimson radiated power, his body shaking at a vigorous frequency.

King Cold felt like his body was in the heart of an actual sun, so he hollered out in agony. "Damn you all... you bastards, I'll kill you all once I get out of this!"

The combined force of the trio of blasts expanded all upon King Cold, a thunderous boom and following tremor from the blast wave spreading for hundreds of miles upon end. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed the trio of human and extraterrestrials alike as they completed the final straw of finishing their beams, placing forth more than all of their effort into the collaborative attack.

Saying the ensuing explosion was colossal was a _massive understatement_. The crater that was promptly formed, created a giant scar on the Earth that will mark the rocky planet full of life for thousands of years to come, able to be viewed from even the moon.

In the aftermath, Tien immediately collapsed to the ground in strain, pain, agony and ache from powering his **Neo Tri-Beam** beyond the maximum. His veins were pulsing and vibrating at an uncontrollable frequency from the strain of pushing past the previous limit with **Kaioken** **X30**.

However, Tien wasn't the only one whom gave it more than their all on the last attack. The prince of all Saiyans found himself bent down, panting heavily along with the Namekian Piccolo. After regathering himself, he proceeded over to where their mighty foe was to see if he was truly defeated, meaning he was dead.

What he received was a look of horror on his face as King Cold went face to face with him an instant later, his piercing gaze and malicious smirk giving the Namekian the chills, shivers going throughout his spine.

"So Namekian, looks like you'll be the first one to die. I told you nothing you through at me could truly harm me, yet you didn't listen did you?" Smirked King Cold, his aura being sprouted up around his form. It turned out that the Arcosians body is extremely durable, coupled with the fact that his power was already _vastly_ _beyond_ that of anyone else. All of that combined to explain why he only had numerous scorches littering his body, yet other than that, he was in completely fine fighting shape.

Piccolo was about to say retort when Cold swiftly grabbed his jaw and began to choke him. Said alien getting choked struggled to break free from King Cold's _extreme_ grip, however his struggles were in vain as he began to suffocate from the vice choke-hold.

Vegeta, seeing the Namek getting choked, flashed his aura and jabbed King Cold on the right side of his cranium, gaining his attention. That led to the Arcosian releasing Piccolo's jaw and neck out of his hands, the Namek quickly regaining lost breath.

"I'm not through with you yet Cold," shouted an angry Vegeta whom was invigorated at the prospect of another bout with the titan known as Cold. "You haven't even begun to feel the wrath of a true Saiyan!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hybrid flew upwards to Korin tower at a tremendous pace when he felt his mentors power drop drastically. It hurried his already firm resolve, and he breached the top of Korin Tower in a three seconds flat.

As soon as Gohan reached the top of the tower, he flew onto the balcony, landing softly. "Mr. Korin, do you have any senzu beans for us? We could really use them right about now," casually asked Son Gohan.

Korin looked up from his constant pacing around the tower with his cane and replied with a smile. "Of course we do! But you better hurry up, because your friends are getting slaughtered by the second."

The demi-Saiyan nodded, and went to go get some senzu beans when Yajirobe tossed him a familiar brown bag.

"Kid, make sure you use them wisely 'cause we only have three left," stated Yajirobe before he stalked away to finish eating his very close to Saiyan-sized breakfast. Gohan caught the bag of magical beans and smiled, a thankful look in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, now I'm off!" The hybrid blasted off of the lookout surface in a golden haze, and flew towards the battlefield, appearing to be a golden flash ripping through the winds like an ultra-propelled bullet.

"Don't worry guys! Just please hang on for a few more seconds, I'm coming!" Pleaded the hybrid as he flew ever so faster to reach his destination, determination flowing through his young body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

King Cold finished his pummeling of the pompous prince, punching Vegeta in the back of the head and knocking him out of Super Saiyan, rendering him unconscious. The King then slid his hands past one another and thought to himself, looking around at his combatants and noticing the absence of a certain pain in his ass.

_Where did that retched brat run off to, _wondered King Cold. _Well, no matter. Even if he did decide to scurry away, he'll die along with this troublesome planet._

Everyone whom had fought the "King of the universe" had been thrown into the ground and down for the count, or rather unconscious. Meanwhile, Yamcha, Bulma and Chiaotzu were still hiding in fear of King Cold's magnificent power.

"Hey guys, what the hell is going on out there?" Inquired Bulma, whom hid next to Yamcha, whom had decided he was going to protect both her and Chiaotzu.

Both Yamcha and Chiaotzu shrugged their shoulders, and then Tien's best-friend decided to take a peak. The clown lookalike quickly floated up, and saw Tien in a brutal fashion, unconscious and beaten down savagely.

"Oh no, Tien is down!" Stated Chiaotzu, whom had a horrified look on his face.

"Well what about the others?" Asked a concerned Yamcha, whom was sweating bullets by this point.

"They're all unconscious and Krillin is dying, plus Gohan has vanished!" Replied a frantic, panicked mixed angry Chiaotzu.

Bulma looked horrified and cowered under Yamcha's protective arms, beating against the mans chest. "So are y'all gonna to help them, or let them all die in vain?"

Yamcha shook his head and quickly shot down Chiaotzu's question with a frustrated answer. "NO! There's _absolutely nothing_ we can do with that type of power. Look at what happened to them, we had _Super Saiyans_ on our side yet Vegeta is down, and Gohan is _potentially _dead and gone. Face it, we're useless out there!"

Chiaotzu then glared at Yamcha, levitating a sharp rock with his psychic abilities and then flung the rock straight at Yamcha's face, hitting him dead-on and leaving a bruise behind. "What the hell man!" Blurted out Yamcha, whom rubbed the bruise with his hand.

"I'm going over there with or without you! I'm not abandoning my friends to die just because of a very powerful enemy so join me when you get a spine! And if we happen to die then we'll die as comrades and warriors, not cowards!" Finished a courage filled Chiaotzu as he ran out of hiding to go face the guy who practically took down all of the current Z-fighters all on his own.

King Cold sighed and shouted aloud to himself, "Well, I suppose I could either wipe out this planet in one swoop or purge it, cleansing it of life and selling it for more power for the PTO."

However, he then felt a very weak energy blast impact his back. He looked at none other than the very puny Chiaotzu, at least in his eyes.

"Pest, who might you be?!" Asked a curious King Cold, as he'd never seen him before.

"I am the guy who'll stop you!" Boldly stated the clown lookalike when a bed of sweat trickled down his head.

"Pfft, I saw your sweat that trickled down when you said that, you must be afraid. Don't fret, I'll kill you quickly and painlessly," resolved the malicious King. Chiaotzu then felt irked as he levitated a large chunk of the Earth, ready to try his damnest to harm the Arcosian.

"Eat it!" Screamed Chiaotzu as he launched the chunk Earth at great speeds towards King Cold, whom simply smirked and shattered the chunk of rock with a simple backhand. Suddenly, an azure beam struck his back, leaving a scorch mark in the wake of the attack.

King Cold looked on in annoyance and complained aloud, facing a scar-faced warrior. "How many more of you pests are just gonna pop out of thin air like this?" Wondered aloud King Cold, irritation on his face.

Yamcha had finally grew a spine and stepped up to hold off King Cold, a layer of sweat slidinh down Yamcha's head as he saw that his attacks were having no effect on the titan of a foe.

''I don't know if this was a good idea...," gulped Yamcha as King Cold smirked and walked towards him and Chiaotzu. "But there's no turning back now!"

Chiaotzu suddenly ran at King Cold and punched his face as hard as he could. The blow however, had no effect on King Cold as he just stood there and took it like it was nothing. "Are you done tickling me yet?" Asked Cold, his hand rising.

Chiaotzu was too busy trying to damage him when the King grew tiresome of it. He raised his hand and smacked Chiaotzu across the face very harshly, the speed and force behind it knocking him unconscious and sending him into a cluster of rocks and debris caused from the titanic battle.

Yamcha was left all by himself to fight the King of the Frost Demons, and he didn't like that one bit. _The only way to even scratch him is to use the **Kaioken**, though I doubt that'll bode well for my body, but screw it! I've got no choice anyways, I've gotta try at least, _thought Yamcha, as crimson ki took hold around the former bandit.

"**KAIOKEN X15**!" Shouted out Yamcha as red tendrils of light came, which soon formed a fiery infrared aura surrounding him, giving him much desired power.

"Not this trick again," said King Cold as he shook his head, a sinister grin on his face, "It'll wind up being useless, just like when your weakling cohorts used it."

Yamcha then cupped his hands on the right side of his shoulder, and began the very infamous **Kamehameha Wave**.

"**Kaaaaaa**..." started off Yamcha as azure ki began to be generated. "**Meeeeee**..." continued the former bandit as the Ki began to solidify into a small sphere. "**Haaaaaa**..." the orb of cerulean ki started to accumulate more and more, the size expanding at a rapid pace. "**Meeeeee**..." the ki became officially pure energy, and prepared to be fired off at his current adversary.

"_**HAAAAAAAAA**!_" Cried out Yamcha with all of his might, firing off the azure beam of lucrative energy. The plume of blue continued to leave a path of destruction in its wake as it proceed on towards an amused looking King Cold, whom feigned boredom at the sight of the attack.

The Frost demon expected the blast to be a fluke, but when the plume of energy started actually pushing the King back, he cursed his blatant overconfidence. "How is a pest like him generating this much power, this is simply absurd for a weakling of his calibre!" Shouted out Cold as he continued to be pushed back at an alarming pace, and the streak didn't seem to cease one bit.

"**HAAAAAAA**...!" Continued the last standing fighter of humanity as he poured all that he could into his **Kamehameha Wave** and much more than even that, thus including his life-force energy into the blast. That, plus the **Kaioken** gave his blast the much needed additional power, but in the end he knew he had a good chance of dying from the over usage of his life energy combined with pure the strain of the **Kaioken**.

A minute later and Yamcha's blast finally subsided, and he promptly collapsed completely. His body went limp, his bones and muscles feeling like splattered jello and his whole body literally and figuratively on fire from the aftereffects of his reckless attack.

However, even with all of that heart and effort put into display by Yamcha, King Cold's only sported a few scratch marks and scorch marks from all the plume he had just received, which only added to the ones he endured during the whole day. The Arcosian walked towards Yamcha and picked him up from his white long sleeve shirt, his eyes glaring into Yamcha's face.

"You have proven to be an annoyance, and for that you will have the pleasure of being the first person to die by my hands," smirked King Cold as he had a handful of power at his disposal in his palm, ready to impale Yamcha's stomach.

"Go to hell you sick bastard," muttered an ever defiant Yamcha as blood fell from the top of his head and down on his face. Then said blood started dripping from his chin, and Cold stuck his tongue out, tasting the blood for himself and smiling with murderous glee.

"Die, Earthling trash," stated King Cold as he let loose the beam, effectively flying straight through Yamcha's abdomen, leaving him to bleed to his imminent death.

The Arcosian promptly threw the former bandit to the ground, and then flew up to Earth's Stratosphere in the atmosphere, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. "I presume that there are no more bugs to squash under my feet. What other time than right now to exterminate this planet of life in one fell swoop!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hybrid had just now arrived on the battle scene, horrified to see Yamcha in Krillin's position of life as well. He then looked into the bag he had received just less than three minutes ago sighed in relief. "Good thing I have enough to stop them from dying at least."

He promptly opened the bag, let loose all three beans and split one bean in half with his Ki. He proceeded over to Krillin, and placed it within his mouth, forcing him to chew on it and chug it down his throat. Instantly, the bald-earthling woke up and felt completely rejuvenated. "Thanks Gohan," saluted Krillin as he gave his best-friends son a friendly thumbs up.

The demi-Saiyan nodded, and then walked over to Tien, giving him the very same bean which woke him up. Gohan then split another bean in half and gave it to Yamcha and Chiaotzu in that particular order. Finally, he split the second to last bean into fourth's just in case.

He gave one fourth to Vegeta and one fourth to Piccolo, both of them replenished of health and energy. He gave a fourth of it to himself and received a Zenkai boost like Vegeta, and kept the last fourth of it for reservation or desperation.

The hybrid suddenly sensed King Cold powering up a blast intended to wipe them all out of existence. Not even bothering to say anything to fighters he just rejuvenated, the young boy hollered out for a few seconds and transformed back into a Super Saiyan, feeling stronger than ever before.

Abusing his warping technique, he instantly disappeared into the stratosphere to have another bout with the titan known as King Cold.

* * *

_I made this chapter almost three times as long as the last chapter and it will continue to grow in size until we hit the 10,000 word chapter mark! I decided not to let the human characters be useless throughout the whole entire fight so I gave Yamcha and Chiaotzu a moment to fight King Cold and get beaten. I am also trying to give them some real character development like Chiaotzu hitting Yamcha in the face with a rock for being a coward and making him braver. Same could be said for is personally one of my personal favorite chapters in the story. _

_Please guys review in the review section below on any advice, ideas, constructive criticism, and your personal thought on the story. What should be added or included. Should I make a sequel to this story in the far future? Should Yamcha become the main hero of the story? Just kidding:). Any answers to my question will be fine and for now the story will focus mainly on Gohan. However, soon I'm going to split the attention from Gohan to all the major characters of the story such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and a certain person from the future that we all have respect for. _

_**Spoiler Alert**: Said future character will make his badass cameo in the story next chapter, and a familiar character will return to the Earth. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, which is bound to have some closure. Thanks for viewing and onto the power levels for today!_

_Power levels:_

_Gohan: 3,200,000_

_Super Saiyan: 160,000,000_

_Zenkai: 3,250,000_

_Vegeta: 3,100,000_

_Super Saiyan: 155,000,000_

_Zenkai: 3,250,000_

_King Cold (4th form): 190,000,000_

_Absolute Full-power: 220,000,000_

_Piccolo: 15,000,000_

_Krillin: 1,500,000_

_Kaioken x20: 30,000,000_

_Tien: 1,250,000_

_Kaioken x20: 25,000,000_

_Kaioken x30: 37,500,000_

_Yamcha: 600,000_

_Kaioken x15: 9,000,000_

_Life Force Energy: 45,000,000_

_Chiaotzu: 200,000_

_Mad at what King Cold did to Tien: 300,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Mysterious man:?!_

_Korin: 300_

_Yajirobe: 900_

_Dyton: Immeasurable_

_Reviewers: OVER 9000!_

_Followers/Favorites: ?!_

_Viewers: !_

_SinisterofRAGE: The Number 8 sideways_

_Anyways, thank you all for reading this chapter and remember to stay tuned for the next chapter and by the way my uploading schedule is when ever I have the drive and time to upload it. Also the reason why I made Vegeta get as strong as Gohan was because Vegeta had more of a beating than what Gohan had endured from King Cold. Also since Yamcha got power from his life force, I made him alot more powerful than he really is for the simple fact that Tien drew from his life fore to halt 2nd form Cell, who is much more powerful than King Cold. It increased his power to stop Cell, so Yamcha did the same thing therefore increasing his power. Thank you for reading and I'll see you all later! DEUCES._


	8. Chapter 8: The End of a Dynasty

_Chapter 8: The End of a Dynasty  
_

* * *

**In Stratosphere:**

Gohan was masking his power and flying with a none existent golden aura, so King Cold couldn't detect that he was even there.

King Cold was preparing to fire off the Super Nova when a sudden ki blast obliterated the entire thing in King Cold's face. He looked on in irritation and said,''Who wants to die next!'',yelled an infuriated King Cold.

''I do!'',boldly yelled Gohan. King Cold looked and smirked,''So its you brat. Wonder where you went to hide because we never finished our fight. How rude of you just to leave, but now that your here...THERE IS NO ESCAPE!'',yelled King Cold as he vanished and reappeared behind Gohan.

Gohan turned around with a kick aimed at King Cold. King Cold slapped Gohan's leg out of the way and punched him hard across the face.

The punch drew blood and Gohan wiped his mouth with his glove. King Cold then tried to punch Gohan in the gut, but Gohan disappeared out of sight. Gohan suddenly reappeared as a golden bolt and kicked King Cold in the head.

* * *

**Back to the Earth's Surface:**

The blow sent King Cold flying down back to the Earth's surface. Gohan regained his Super Saiyan aura and flew down after King Cold. King Cold looked up and fired a death beam at Gohan.

Gohan just slapped it away like nothing, which detonated the island near by. King Cold halted his fall and caught a momentum based Gohan with a very hard punch to the gut, rendering him airless and making him spit out some blood.

Gohan flew back up and put one hand behind the other above his head. ''Masenko HAAA!'',screamed Gohan as the blast roared on towards King Cold. King Cold just used his tail to swipe it away.

Suddenly, a lightning fast punch dead in face came from a blurry white glove. The causer was none other than Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Cold staggered back and was kicked upwards by Piccolo.

He was then met with Krillin and Yamcha firing a Kaioken infused Kamehameha wave. The combined beams formed an even bigger beam and forced King Cold back to the the ground.

Before King Cold could say anything, Chiaotzu hit King Cold head on with a psychic wave. the invisible wave of energy generated through his mind sent King Cold into a Kaiken Neo-Tri beam which exploded and impacted King Cold with the force of a freight train colliding with a bus.

King Cold staggered back and looked on in shock as the revived Z-fighters looked towards King Cold. ''How? Some of you are supposed to be dying, and all of your injuries appear to be healed!'',demanded King Cold.

''Well if you must know... we never die down'',answered Krillin. King Cold smirked when he said that and said,''Oh, is that a fact?!'',mocked King cold.

Krillin tensed up, preparing for an attack when suddenly Yamcha was impaled through the chest, leaving a medium sized hole inside. ''Damn.. you'',Yamcha painfully said as his eyes went blank and he finally died again for the second time.

Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo looked on in horror at Yamcha's death. ''Now, now who's next up'',said King Cold as he started laughing at Yamcha's corpse that was in front of him.

''You MONSTER!'',screamed Krillin as he charged with a dangerous red blazing aura surrounding him. ''Kaioken X25!'',screamed Krillin as he neared King Cold. Tien and Gohan also charged at King Cold to aid Krillin.

''Kaioken X25!'',also screamed Tien as a red blazing aura surrounded him as well. King Cold looked on and smiled cruelly as he prepared to fight a triple threat. Tine was the first to reach King Cold, and put two hands at the side of his head.

''Solar Flare!'',shouted Tien. The light that illuminated from the blinding technique temporarily blinded King Cold. Tien then put one arm in front of the other forming a cross. Suddenly, another Tien popped out of nowhere.

Then both Tiens formed anoher Tien and in all, four Tiens were created. Each Tien had the same power level and abilities as the real one. The four Tiens jumped forward to fight King Cold, who was regaining vision.

Gohan knocked him forwards with a swift punch, because King Cold was blinded. Krillin then appeared behind King Cold, kneeing him in the back halting his sudden flight across the battlefield.

''Grrr..., when I regain my vision your all going to die, no more games'',complained King Cold as he tried to see his hands.

Krillin then blasted him forward with a golden energy beam. Krillin then put up one hand to create a huge destructo disk to finish King Cold off once and for all. ''Destructo dis...Aaaaaauggh!'',screamed Krillin in agony as King Colds fist hit the top of Krillins spinal cord so hard, that it snapped rendering his ki messed up and his body paralyzed for life.

Krillin fell face first onto the ground, nearly dead. ''And another person has fallen'',stated King Cold. ''You bastard!'',hollered Tien as the four Tiens and Gohan ganged up on King Cold.

King Cold effortlessly dodged the Tiens but Gohan was hard to dodge at the same time. ''You can't keep this up forever'',commented Gohan. King Cold knew this so he bull rushed through the Tiens and Gohan. He then turned around and shot four death beams a the group.

The three Tien clones were the first ones to die and the real Tien was in the last beams course of flight.

Gohan saw this a split second before it happened and yelled,''Move Tien!'',hollered Gohan as he rushed towards Tien's location. Tien saw too late and it was too late for him to dodge. Gohan got there just in time to keep Tien from dying, but the beam impaled Gohan's shoulder and Tien's knee.

Tien fell to the ground and Gohan was just floating in the air with a bruised and bloody arm. Piccolo fired off his surprise special beam cannon to kill King Cold. Since King Cold knew how his son Cooler was killed, he kept a secret eye in the dangerous Namekian.

King Cold turned around and smacked it away like it was nothing but a ball being thrown towards him. Chiaotzu decided to jump in the battle and levitated multiple pieces of Earth.

He then flung them all at King Cold, who didn't even move and let the boulders just shatter when they impacted King Cold's durable and muscular frame of a body. The last boulder came and it had Chiaotzu riding on it with a finger beam charging.

Chiaotzu jumped off of the boulder and had the finger pointed at King Cold and said,''Dodon Ray!'',shouted Chiaotzu. The yellow beam was basically a death beam but less effective and more narrow.

''Rip off'',muttered King Cold as he lazily fired his own death beam. The death beam quickly over took the Dodon ray and shot through Chiaotzu's heart, instantly killing him as well for the third time.

''CHIAOTZU!'',yelled an angry Tien who struggle to get up, but with his knee cap shattered he stayed put on the ground in agony. Piccolo fired off a demon wave at King Cold to distract him. King Cold turned around and blew it back at Piccolo.

Piccolo was impacted with his own beam and was met with a clobber to the face from King Cold. King Cold made it rain with punches to Piccolo. Piccolo struggled to defend against it and was knocked back then grabbed by King Cold.

King Cold then punched Piccolo in the face as hard as he could, instantly knocking him unconscious. He then tossed Piccolo and fired a blast at him, meant to kill him.

The blast raced on to vaporize Piccolo when Gohan fired it away with his own blast, obliterating it. However, due to ki consumption and his power being dropped from his shoulders damage, he dropped out of Super Saiyan.

Gohan looked on interror at King Cold._ 'Darn it, he's just too strong for us to defeat. I'm sorry daddy'',_mentally noted Gohan as he started crying in disappointment.

* * *

**With man in pod:**

The man in the pod was at his boiling point of rage. ''I've gotta step in or there'll be no one left to help save the future!'',yelled the man as he strapped on his sword and opened the cock pit.

The man's name was Trunks, and he was from the future where his world was a living hell by some androids.

He had that badassness and determination to finish the job type attitude. The son of the Prince of all Saiyans capsulized the time machine and flew towards the battle ground.

* * *

**Back to the battle:**

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked towards King Cold. King Cold saw this and smirked,''So the worst of them all is back for more'',asked King Cold. Vegeta didn't buy it and said,''Well your definition of the worst is actually the best, because my power has grown considerably higher!'',retorted Vegeta.

King Cold laughed and replied,''Even if you're the strongest now, none of you can defeat me!'',shouted King Cold. Vegeta was preparing to rush King Cold when someone cut part of King Cold's tail with a lightning fast slash.

''They may not be able to defeat you, but I can!'',shouted a voice. The man was 17 years old and had a face that looked strikingly similar to Vegeta's. He had a Capsule Corp jacket, with a logo and sword carrier sack. He also had lavender hair and blue eyes.

Trunks has appeared on the battlefield to win the day and save the future. ''Hey you, who are you?!'',asked Vegeta in pure unadulterated curiosity.

Trunks looked at his father for the first time in his life. He then hung his head down and replied,''I can't say''.

King Cold recovered from his pain and was livid that his tail was now half of what it used to be.''Brat, that was an unwise decision, now you will die for it'',shouted a livid King Cold.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and stared coldly at King Cold,''Well i'll tell you this, your witnessing another Super Saiyan'',whispered Trunks. Vegeta hear it and walked up to Trunks, putting his pointer finger on his chest, shoving him back.

''There is no way you can be a Super Saiyan, you faker!'',accused Vegeta with a judgement. Trunks just smirked and said,''Just watch the fire works'',calmly stated Trunks as he rose his power.

His hair started to rise and golden electricity danced all around as his aura turned golden. ''AAAAH!'',hollered Trunks as his power sky rocketed. Rocks began to crumble and fly all over the face from the power being generated from the boy.

His power had surpassed Gohan's and even Vegeta's and his power continued to rise. Vegeta looked shocked at being surpassed by not one, but two people that day. Trunks power finally topped out and his Super Saiyan aura plus the golden hair remained.

''For the sake of the future, I will end you!'',proclaimed Trunks. Trunks then checked his watch and muttered to himself,''Goku should arrive in 30 minutes so he can help me finish the job''.

* * *

**Mean while in a Ginyu Force space pod:**

Goku sat there thinking about what was going on at Earth. He sensed a huge Ki by the form of King Cold, trampling over smaller Ki's. He also picked up one new Ki which was second strongest only to King Cold.

''Hang on guys, I'm coming!'',stated Goku. He wished his pod would move faster, but it just wouldn't because it was moving at its top speed.

'Gohan, just what's going on down there',thought Goku to no one in particular.

* * *

**Back to Earth:**

King Cold was shocked but the shock was then replaced with seriousness. ''I see, so your the third Super Saiyan I've faced. Now tell me, what makes you think you can now challenge me?'',asked an intrigued King Cold.

''Because, I am stronger than the others'',smirked Trunks. Trunks then charged at King Cold, full speed. Vegeta charged as well to aid his unknown son. King Cold crossed his arms and was caught with a sharp blow to the stomach.

The blow made him spit out saliva as Trunks flew up. Behind him was Vegeta in blast position, firing off a white energy beam at King Cold.

King Cold was caught in the cross fire and was burned a little but mostly unharmed. King Cold charged through the smoke grabbing Vegeta's head and slamming him onto the ground.

Trunks from up in the sky, fired off a blast at King Cold getting his attention. ''Leave Vegeta alone!'',shouted Trunks from the sky. ''Why you...'',mumbled King Cold as he was beginning to get annoyed with him.

Trunks shot off at King Cold with a kick aimed at his face.

King Cold blocked it and created an epic shock wave which shattered many things surrounding them in the process. King Cold then used his other arm to swing fast enough to catch Trunks off guard.

The blow sent Trunks tumbling along the ground surface, and Cold jumped up and fired off a two blasts at Trunks. Trunks dodged the first by jumping out of the way, but another one caught Trunks.

The beam blew off Trunks jacket and sent him to the ground forming a giant crater. ''Had enough, kid'',taunted King Cold. Suddenly, a tug on his tail awakened his senses, as he was flung into a cliff by Vegeta.

''I don't know who you are, but we have to finish this'',said Vegeta to Trunks who just now got up. ''Agreed'',replied Trunks as both of them shot off at King Cold. King Cold bull rushed back to meet the father/son duo in high speed combat.

King Cold and Vegeta zipped to the sky's, leaving Trunks on the ground waiting to jump in. King Cold and Vegeta met fist to fist, and elbow to elbow. King Cold then vanished to behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around only to be met with a cut back fist to Vegeta's back. Vegeta fell forward and King Cold appeared in front of him. Trunks saw his opportunity to kill King Cold, so he flew up to above King Cold's head.

He drew his sword and swung it down upon King Cold's head. King Cold saw it just in time, and grabbed the sword with his bare hands.

The swords edge cut into King Cold's hands, drawing blood from his palms onto the sword. Trunks flared up his Super Saiyan aura and applied more pressure into it. ''You will not KILL ME!'',shouted King Cold as he flared up his aura and threw Trunks with his sword in hand, away.

Vegeta tried to catch him with a low punch to the stomach, but King Cold raised his knee up so he could block the blow. King Cold then pushed his put into Vegeta's stomach, making him cough blood and spit out saliva.

King Cold then raised his elbow and forced it down on Vegeta's back sending him tumbling face first into the ground.

Vegeta's face was burrowed in the ground along with the upper half of his body. Vegeta's golden glow disappeared and his Super Saiyan aura had faded. Vegeta pulled himself out and struggled to get up.

King Cold floated down to the ground and walked towards Vegeta. Trunks came out of debris in a surprise attack and managed to stab King Cold in the shoulder and swiping down, leaving a scar that will mark him forever.

King Cold was actually in true pain for the first time in the day. ''AAAAAAAAAAAUGHH!'',howled King Cold in pure pain from the large slash mark on his back. Trunks came forward to finish the job when King Cold turned around and blasted Trunks from point blank range.

The huge purple ball of ki drove Trunks into a series of rock formations and detonated it all. Trunks was charred from the impact of the explosion and was rendered bloody for it.

King Cold then turned towards Vegeta and charged up a beam powerful enough to wipe out the entire wasteland, not just Vegeta. ''You! You have been a thorn in my side every since we landed on this got damn rock! Now for killing Frieza and opposing me, you shall die!'',shouted King Cold as he charged up his blast to have even more power than needed.

''Die, fools!'',yelled King Cold as he fired off the red, blood colored beam to end off the Z-fighters on the ground. Trunks saw that Vegeta was the main target, so he did something stupid but brave.

He rushed out and jumped in front of the blast which was meant for the whole wasteland which was littered with craters and took it head on. Trunks just stood in front of Vegeta and took the majority of the blast for him.

The beam died out after one minute of being blocked by Trunks and Trunks fell to the ground with a torn up tank top and bloody body. He went unconscious and lost his Super Saiyan from being near dead.

Vegeta was knocked unconscious as well from the impact of the explosion. The Z-fighters were scattered across the wasteland and Gohan's tears were dried up as he was also knocked unconscious.

''Hah, I've finally won, now to make sure I have no more interference's I shall lay waste to this planet!'',shouted King Cold in glory.

* * *

**Back in the space pod:**

Goku's face was grim at the situation at hand. Everyone on Earth was down for the count and King Cold was still standing tall.

''Damnit!'',punched Goku as the space pod couldn't move any faster to hurry to Earth. Goku knew that he had the power to stop King Cold, now that he was tired and somewhat damaged from the fight.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He would use Instant Transmission, which gives the user the ability to travel to anywhere as long as the place has someone with Ki on it.

Goku raised to fingers on his forehead and concentrated on Gohan's ki to get to Earth instantly.

He continued to concentrate until he could pick up Gohan's faint Ki and he locked on too it. After about a couple more seconds, Goku teleported to the location, leaving his pod to fly on its own.

* * *

**Back on Earth:**

Goku had finally appeared on the Earth and dropped kicked King Cold out of the sky. Goku, the sworn protector of the planet, had finally returned to save the day once more.

The blast that King Cold was generating had dissolved into air since Goku broke the concentration. Goku then flew down to check up on his son to see how he was doing.

''Psst, Gohan... Gohan wake up'',said Goku to his only son. Gohan eventually grunted and woke up, only to see his father standing over him. Goku smiled and watched as Gohan got tears into his eyes.

''DADDY!'',screamed in joy Gohan as he tackled Goku to the ground in joy. ''I thought you'd never show up!'',exclaimed a cheerful Gohan. Goku patted Gohan on the head as he was very proud of how powerful the boy had come.

Goku's face turned serious and as did Gohan's,''So, what happened?'',asked a curious Goku.

Gohan got angry just thinking about it and he said,''He did it, he killed Yamcha and Chiaotzu plus paralyze Krillin and beat the crap out of all of us!'',explained an angry Gohan.

Goku, feeling the boy's emotions, stood up and snarled with anger. Gohan also stood up and proclaimed,''Lets take down King Cold together!'',suggested an excited Gohan who felt ready for anything as he tried to power up.

However, a sharp, jolting pain in Gohan's right shoulder caused him to stop powering up and fall to the ground in pain. ''I'm.. sorry dad, I can' fight along side you'',complained Gohan.

''Don't worry Gohan, daddy can take care of King Cold now, but first let me see your senzu bean portion'',told Goku. Gohan was about to question how Gohan knew about the senzu bean portion he had, but gave it to him without question.

Goku took the bean and vanished. He reappeared in front of a heavily damaged Trunks. ''Goku knelt down and opened Trunks mouth. ''I don't know who you are, but you helped buy time for me to get here, and I thank you for it'',silently thanked Goku.

He popped the bean in his mouth and made him swallow it. Instantly, most of his damage disappeared, but some of it remained as he was only given a portion of the senzu beans healing properties.

Goku then turned around to look face to face with King Cold. ''Who exactly are you!?'',questioned the tired and battle damaged King Cold.

''I am the man who'll DEFEAT YOU!'',heroically yelled Goku as he grunted and transformed into a Super Saiyan right off the bat. Goku was the strongest person that has ever faced King Cold.

''Many have said that and fallen, that line shall be your last!'',yelled King cold as well and both titans met with an Earth shattering blow.

King Cold vanished and Goku vanished behind him, effectively elbowing him in the back, pushing him forward. Goku reappeared in front of King Cold and gave him a jaw shattering kick to the jaw.

''That was for YAMCHA!'',shouted Goku as King Cold backed up with the pain of his jaw.

Goku zipped behind King Colds head and kicked it very hard sending him crashing over a bunch of rock formations. King Cold picked himself up and was met with the hardest blow to the gut he had ever experienced.

''That was for CHIAOTZU!'',hollered Goku as the blow caused King Cold to spit out and slobber purple blood as a result. Goku then low kicked King Cold, sweeping King Colds legs from under him and kneeing him in the back sending him upwards.

Goku flew up above King Cold and dropped kicked straight in the face, shattering his nose in the process. ''That was for KRILLINS BODY!'',yelled a furious Goku.

Goku rammed his elbow into a falling King Cold making his momentum even faster, thus making his impact painful. King cold hit the ground creating a strom of debris and dust all over the place.

''How does it feel King Cold, to be punished for your evil deeds'',asked Goku.

King Cold got up and fired a death beam at Goku while he was talking. ''Saiyan, I'm not dead yet!'',exclaimed King Cold.

Goku easily deflected the weak beam and rammed his fist deep in King Cold's stomach. ''That was very rude'',commented Goku as he then kicked King Cold in the jaw, further corrupting it.

Goku had then elbowed King Cold super fast in the face, making blood erupt and leak from his face bruise. King Cold was knocked backed up into a corner and looking terrified.

King Cold laughed and coughed at the same time by saying,''You have the ability to put me down, but can you save your friends?'',questioned King cold as he fired two beams at Gohan and Vegeta.

Goku easily moved and deflected one beam into another causing them both to explode simultaneously. King Cold used that time to grab Tien and put a hand near his head.

''If you move, i'll kill him before you reach me, so whats your choice, huh?'',asked King Cold. Goku thought about it and he knew he couldn't have Tien dying again so he dropped his Super Saiyan form.

King Cold smiled deviously and cracked Tien's neck, killing him for the second time. Goku instantly turned Super Saiyan and went beyond angry. He became FURIOUS at King Cold.

Goku rocketed at speeds unseen before and rocketed his fist so fast and hard into King Cold's face that the blow sent him straight into the sky. King Cold barreled through the sky and knew that the closing of the battle was at hand.

''If I die, I will not die without a fight!'',shouted King cold as he charged up the most powerful Super Nova of all time yet.

Goku's power skyrocketed from the anger as he charged the Kamehameha wave. ''KAAAAAA...'',the blue orb started to form. ''MEEEEE...'',the blue orb started to solidify. ''HAAAAAAA...'',the orb expanded in size. ''MEEEEEE...'',the orb stopped growing at a decent size and was preparing to be fired.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Screamed Goku as he fired of the azure beam. The beam tore through everything in its path onto the Super Nova. The Super Nova and the Kamehameha wave met in clash to decide the fate of Earth.

The struggle was a stalemate with neither giving an inch in the struggle. Goku knew that if that kept up, the two ki blasts would destroy everything and kill everyone on the planet.

Suddenly, everyone who could get up, including Gohan did and they fired their own beams to help finish off King Cold. ''Galick Gun!'' Shouted Vegeta as he fired off his purple beam.

''Destructive wave!'' Shouted Piccolo as he added his beam too. ''Time to end this once and for all! Burning Flash!'',shouted Trunks as he added his beam to the struggle. Gohan limped up and charged up his one handed balst to finish King Cold off.

''Daisenko-HA!'' Shouted Gohan as he fired off his one handed navy beam to finally shatter the Super Nova. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'',screamed King Cold, but it was too late as he was already on course for the Sun.

''Curse You Saiyans!'',King Colds final words were before he was evaporated into nothing.

The Earth was finally at peace once again now that King Cold was finally defeated. The whole universe was now free of the Cold family control and the Super Saiyans have won the day, but not without casualties.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and this Chapter finally wraps up the Prelude Saga. All in all, this was probably my favorite chapter so far because it had a mixture of touchy moments with 80% action and conflicts. Also, lately I've been having some pretty insane ideas pop into my head surrounding Trunks. In the review section tell me, should Trunks stay in his timeline forever or come back after Cell for the Buu Saga? Tell me what you think as I want to do the second option. Also any ideas, advice, constructive criticism or requests are acceptable. Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be uploaded whenever I have the drive to make it._

_ Also, the reason why I had King cold be defeated by Goku was because all of the damage and fatigue that King Cold endured made his power drop. Plus, Goku was angry and his power got a boost so Goku defeated King Cold. The others did the ground work of the job of finishing off King Cold though. _

_Spoiler Alert: The next few chapters leading up to the start of the Android Saga will be extra so requests will be held in that time period (as long as it is doable and not too far fetched)._

_Power levels:_

_Goku: 3,500,000_

_Super Saiyan: 175,000,000_

_Furious: 190,000,000_

_Gohan: 3,200,000_

_Super Saiyan: 160,000,000_

_Damaged: 750,000_

_Vegeta: 3,225,000_

_Super Saiyan: 161,250,000_

_Damaged: 800,000_

_Trunks: 3,300,000_

_Super Saiyan: 165,000,000_

_Damaged: 1,000,000_

_Piccolo: 15,000,000_

_Damaged: 500,000_

_King Cold: 220,000,000_

_Damaged and Tired: 170,000,000_

_Krillin: 1,500,000_

_Tien: 1,250,000_

_Yamcha: 600,000_

_Chiaotzu: 200,000_

_Reviewers and Followers: Infinite_

_Me: Infinity_

* * *

_Thanks for viewing and stay tuned for the next chapter! PEACE!_


	9. Chapter 9: Preparation

**Intermission Saga part 1: Preparation **

* * *

King Cold was finally dead, at last and the Cold family is now gone forever.

Now that King Cold was dead, everyone turned and looked at Trunks. None of them knew who Trunks was and everyone was curious to who he was as he was a random stranger who just miraculously transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks and yelled,''Kid, who are you!?'',questioned a very curious and jealous Vegeta. Trunks shook his head and said,''I told you! I can't tell you until your ready to be told!'',complained Trunks.

''Why You..'',trailed off Vegeta in supressed anger.

So after that everyone looked at him with anxious looks on their faces when he suddenly flew over to Son Goku.

''Hey man, may I talk to you in private?'',politely asked Trunks. Goku put a hand to his chin and then scratched his head,''Well sure I don't see a problem with that.'',answered Goku.

Trunks nodded and he flew off far enough to where no one but Piccolo could hear their private conversation.

''So let me start off by saying that my name is Trunks and I am not from this timeline but in fact, from the future.'',Trunks frowned.

''Well hello so tell me how are you a Super Saiyan'',Goku looked on in curiosity.

''Well you know that there are only three Saiyans left in the universe, well i got mine from him'',Trunks ponted at Vegeta. Goku looked very shocked to say the least.

''Vegeta is your FATHER!? Oh my gosh, Vegeta is father''blurted out Goku in pure shock.

''Well who is your mother? Do I know her?'',asked an ever more curious Goku.

Trunks pointed to Bulma and replied,''She's standing over there''.

Goku literally fell on his back from shock and busted out laughing in hysterics. ''Wow! Bulma and Vegeta! Who would've thought!'',blurted out an excited Goku.

''Also, Gohan had a daughter named Pan who never saw either of her parents due to the androids!'',slightly yelled Trunks in frustration.

''Wow, Gohan also has a daughter?'',question Goku.

Trunks calmed down Goku and calmly told him,''Yes Goku, but that's not what I'm here to tell you'',calmed down Trunks.

Goku caught the vibe and put back on his serious face,''Okay, so tell em, what happens'',said Goku.

Trunks sighed and blurted out,''In three years from now, May 12th, 10:00 a.m at South City, two diabolical androids attack'',said a gloomy Trunks.

Goku's brows then narrowed at hearing what Trunks had to say next,''We tried to fight them, but inevitably we failed. One by one the androids killed us. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were the first to fall'',gloomily said Trunks.

''The only survivors were me, Gohan and my mother who was pregnant with my baby sister'', continued Trunks.

''Gohan told me many things about you and everyone else and he trained me to become a great fighter. He even became strong enough to destroy an android in a one on one fight!'',said Trunks.

Goku looked proud but Trunks continued the dire story,''However, in one battle to save me he lost his left arm. When he was hurt and the androids were attacking, he knocked me out, so I wouldn't follow him and went to battle the androids! However, he wasn't so lucky that time and ended up getting killed, saving me!'',slightly yelled Trunks as he involuntarily powered up to Super Saiyan in anger.

''That's how I became a Super Saiyan and then I tried to fight the androids. I however, was easily defeated and thrown aside!'',blurted out Trunks in frustration. Goku's face looked grim and battle hardened.

''So what happens to me? Don't I help them'',asked Goku. Trunks face went even sadder as he said,''No, you die before it!'',grimly stated Trunks.''We don't know how you got it, but a heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can beat killed you!''

Goku then pouted and whined,''Aww man, I get killed by a stupid heart virus, I want to fight them!'',complained Goku.

Trunks looked on in wonder and asked,''After what I told you, you still want to fight them?!'',asked Trunks.

''Well yeah, I am a little afraid, but maybe I can make a difference!'',replied Goku.

Trunks looked on in astonishment and said,''You really are amazing, here take this man'',handed the medicine Trunks.

Goku took it and said,''Thanks Trunks'',thanked Goku.

''I believe you can change the future Goku, and I should be back in this time to train with you guys since there are more than one Super Saiyans to train with'',stated Trunks.

Trunks threw his Time machine capsule and it released smoke, revealing his time machine. Trunks jumped in and closed the hatch. His pod shot up to the sky and he waved his hand, especially to Vegeta, Gohan and Bulma.

Then suddenly, his time machine vanished back to his time period of ruin and despair. Goku then flew back to the group.

Gohan was the first one to ask a question,''What did he say daddy?'',asked Gohan. Goku rubbed a hand threw his hair and ruffled it up a bit. ''Well he said that in three years time, two androids attack at 10:00 a.m at South City'',explained Goku.

Piccolo stepped in and stated,''Well, if you want to live in the future, train as hard as you can for the upcoming apocalypse and be there'',finalized Piccolo.

Everyone nodded and Bulma then came up with a suggestion,''How about we destroy the androids before they can awaken'',suggested Bulma.

''NO! You Cowards! How could you come up with such a suggestion?! If you do that, I'll kill you!'',yelled Vegeta. Vegeta then shot off into the sky to start training.

''Aren't you with me Goku!?'',pleaded Bulma. Goku looked on and replied,''I'm with Vegeta on this one, I want to fight them plus they haven't done anything wrong yet''.

Bulma just walked away into her jet copter and fired off away from the battle field.

Gohan walked up to Goku and said,''I think we should get going so we can begin training as well,dad'',suggested Gohan. Goku nodded and out his hand on Gohan's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

Gohan winced a little but shrugged it off and let it naturally heal on his arm. ''I'm very proud of how far you've come Gohan'',told the boys father.

Goku then looked up to Piccolo and said,''Do you wanna train with us?'',asked Goku to Piccolo. Piccolo looked stoic and then replied,''Sure''.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked over to the near dead, but paralyzed Krillin and carefully slung him over his shoulder. ''Don't worry Krillin, I got you'',assured Gohan as he carried him towards Goku.

Goku looked at the battlefield and saw three corpses on the ground. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha so he said aloud,''We need to go to Planet Namek to wish them back and have Dende heal Krillin''.

''Dad, you've had enough space travel, me and Piccolo will go when Bulma has a ship ready for us'',said Gohan. Goku nodded and thought that since Gohan was a Super Saiyan, not many things in the universe can harm him.

* * *

**At Capsule Corporation:  
**

Vegeta was in the Gravity Room just training very hard to surpass Goku.

Bulma meanwhile was trying to find New Planet Namek so they can revive the others, however it was so far away that it was out of reach. Bulma and her co workers were searching very hard.

Gohan had visited and walked towards Bulma. ''So, have you found New Namek yet?'',asked Gohan. Bulma shook her head, and her eyes looked cranky.

''I've been searching for days, but with our radar I just can't find it!'',complained Bulma.

''When our space vessels find the planet, our calculations predict that we won't have the location until a year go's by'',finalized Bulma.

Gohan had his head down and he said,''Well. we'll wait a year if we have to, thanks Bulma'',said Gohan as he exited the office and went flying off to train in his newly acquired gravity room from Bulma.

* * *

**In the GR:**

Gohan had flew back to his home and then walked to the backyard so he can start training. He threw the capsule out to the ground and the gravity room appeared. Gohan walked into it and saw that inside were little hand prints where you could fight a clone of yourself.

''Woah, Bulma has really out done herself this time'',marveled Gohan at the training equipment.

He then put his left hand on the finger print clone creator and a couple minutes later, a clone appeared right next to the control center.

Gohan jumped back in shock and powered up. ''Transform into a Super Saiyan!'',demanded the real Gohan. The dummy did as told and transformed into a  
Super Saiyan.

The real Gohan walked towards the control center and pressed the gravity control button. He kept pressing until he got up to 350x Earth's gravity, and instantly the room turned blood red and Gohan hunched over.

Gohan smirked to hismelf and mumbled,''Now that's more like it''. The real Gohan stood straight up and commanded,''Come at me!'',to the dummy.

The dummy righted himself back and shot forward at amazing speed, catching Gohan of guard.

Gohan tensed up for the blow, however the blow came from the back of Gohan which sent him stumbling forward. The dummy then flew up and gather immense amount of ki into his palms.

The dummy then put his hands forward and shot off the energy blasts at him like wild fire. Gohan warped away from the blast zone and behind the dummy. He prepared to hammer the dummy down, when the dummy turned around and elbowed Gohan in the gasped in pain and spit out some blood mixed with saliva.

The Super dummy then blazed upwards past Gohan and then roundhouse kicking him face first into the gravity room walls.

Gohan stuck his arms out and caught himself before he reached the wall. The clone rocketed towards Gohan with a fist raised and ready to connect with Gohan's head. A split second before the dummy could get there, Gohan warped away and flew back towards the clone.

The clone turned around to see Gohan's foot crash into its mouth, sending him back like a foot. Gohan then fired another punch at the clone, but it caught Gohan's fist before he could connect.

Gohan was socked in the face, rendering blood from his mouth. The clone then then threw Gohan into the gravity chamber walls, crashing into them. Gohan pulled himself back out with teal eyes replacing his usual onyx eyes.

''I can't let him win!'',yelled Gohan as he fired off towards the clone once more and caught his fists. Both of them were struggling for dominance but Gohan was losing to his clone.

The clone then punched Gohan very hard in the gut, making Gohan throw up more blood. Gohan hit the ground and blocked a drop kick from the clone, but not without bruising his forearm.

The clone then watched as Gohan struggled to get up and launched a fist at Gohan's chest forcing him back. The clone suddenly appeared above Gohan and hammered him down, making his head throb in pain.

Gohan struggled to pull himself up and golden lighting formed around him,''I must get STRONGER THAN THIS!'',shouted Gohan as he pushed his base form beyond the maximum in power.

Gohan dashed at clone Gohan once more and rocketed his fist into the clones nose, breaking it. The clone took a step back and charged up a beam in his right hand to finish the fight.

Gohan saw this so he caught the blast and warped it along with himself behind the clone. Gohan then let the blast loose, effectively making the beam hit its former wielder.

The clone stumbled forward but turned around quick enough to jab the real Gohan in the face, sending him back. Gohan slid across the floor, leaving it wet with sweat and blood.

The clone stood up waiting for Gohan to stand up as well. Gohan stood up very unbalanced and threw up some more blood. Gohan then vanished as the clone dashed towards him. When Gohan thought he was safe, the clone was right behind him and was hit very hard to the back of the head. The clone then dashed in front of Gohan and let Gohan's momentum lead Gohan into his elbow.

Gohan's torso the elbow and was rendered breathless. The clone turned around and punched Gohan in the forehead bruising him. The blow jerked Gohan's head back and had him hit the floor. His body was covered in scratches and blood was coming from the bruises. He was soaked in sweat from the intense beating and the gravity he was fighting under. Gohan groggily stood up and saw his clone, smirking with his arms folded across his chest.

Gohan suddenly saw his mother getting killed in front of his eyes. He also saw his father being impaled through the stomach by an android that looked like robots.

''NO!'',hollered Gohan as he lost it and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then thought that his clone was the android and relentlessly charged it with the intention of killing him.

Gohan's fist rocketed forwards with so much speed that the clone couldn't even blink before it was knocked to the wall.

The clone banged up against the wall and counter Gohan's right fist by swatting it aside. Gohan then jumped over its low kick and kneed the clone in the face, staggering him back.

The clone backed up and Gohan was right behind it with an elbow to the back. The clone was sent forwards again, but it stopped itself before it could impact the wall.

The real Gohan put one hand in front of the other and war cried,''Masenko HAAAAA!'',yelled Gohan as his Masenko raged on forward.

The copy retaliated and formed its own Masenko mimicking Gohan. The two blasts collided, but with Gohan's temporary state of mind, Gohan's Masenko came out dominant forcing its way back to the clone.

The copy, mimicked Gohan's mind set and put more energy into his own beam, evening it out again. The beams were at a stalemate with neither giving an inch in collision.

Gohan's mind set suddenly went back to normal and he thought to himself,_'Whew, that was close, I almost totally lost it'._

Then a light bulb turned on in Gohan's head and he instantly warped behind the copy Gohan and let the copies blast over take his own. ''NOVA COMBINATION!'',shouted Gohan as he kicked the clone in the back sending it forward.

Gohan warped in front of the clone and landed an uppercut to the clones jaw, sending it spiraling upwards. Gohan then warped upwards to where the clone was going and hammered him down to the ground.

The clone hit the ground hard and gritted its fake teeth as it stood back up on to hear Gohan's voice shouting,''NOVA BURST!'',using his own original technique to finish off his clone.

The clone reacted to late and felt itself being vaporized into nothing by the navy blue beam. The beam then exploded which in fact, destroyed the whole gravity room in general, blowing it up to ash and junk.

* * *

Gohan was back to his normal form, in the middle of the whole impact, scarred with bumps, bruises and scratches littered everywhere on his body. His gi was ripped in half and his pants were cut up.

He had blood running down from his forehead, nose and jaw. Overall, his training for today was mainly for endurance and sparring. At the moment, he was nearly unconscious and his eyes showed fatigue in the hyper Super Saiyan.

Chi Chi heard the big boom that shook Mount Paozu and decided to check it out. She saw Gohan in the middle of some rubble and a crater. ''Oh my precious baby!'',called out a concerned mother.

She jumped over all of the rubble and tried to pick up her son. To her, he was very heavy not from size but from muscle mass. Gohan already had a four pack and at seven years old.

Eventually, Chi Chi was able to sling Gohan over her shoulder and carry him back home on her back.

When they reached the door, Goku was busy eating when he saw Gohan's condition and asked,''What happened to him Chi Chi?'',asked Goku like any other question in the world.

''Why don't you get off your ass and stop being a lazy parent! You are Gohan's father now act like it!'',screamed Chi Chi.

Those words hit home, but they didn't phase Goku on his appearance. ''I've been trying to, but all you want him to do is study instead of save the world!'',complained Goku.

Chi Chi shook his head and yelled angrily,''What is he going to do if he continues to be a meat head, huh? He'll never make it in life! Besides Goku, you keep throwing him into danger when he's only a little boy!'',shouted Chi Chi.

Goku stepped back a little but resolved himself.''I was dead trying to save him from my big brother. You tell me I'm being a lazy parent, when I went from the after life and back to save him. Plus look at him, he's not a baby any more, he's becoming a great warrior.''calmly stated Goku at the end of his statement.

Chi Chi then got very sad and cried on Goku's shoulder,''I just don't want our kid to get killed when those androids come! I'm afraid that he might die at their hands, Goku!'',weeped Chi Chi.

Instead of acting like an irresponsible parent, Goku wrapped his right arm around her, hugging her warmly and lovingly.

''I know Chi Chi, I know...'',calmed Goku. Chi Chi then dried her tears and said,''Promise me Goku, promise me you will not let Gohan die or ever abandon us!'',blurted out Chi Chi.

Goku replied warmly and said,''I promise'',replied Goku as he kissed his wife on the lips.

''NO!'',came a voice from on the couch. It was Gohan and he continued,''If I die,then it'll be my fault and my fault alone! Dad won't be the cause and I will protect Earth no matter what you say mom!'',defiantly yelled Gohan.

Chi Chi then gave Gohan the stern look and yelled like any parent would to their child,''NO SIR! You are banned from training until your father defeats the androids! I will not tolerate such disrespect!'',shouted an angry mother.

This set Gohan off as he turned into a Super Saiyan from anger and frustration alone. ''All you can even think about is studying, what about the world for a change huh?'',his aura intensified.

''I will continue to train whether you like it or not! I will be ready for those androids and fight alongside my father!''. Gohan continued and hollered,''In the future we are supposed to die so what do you care about more? Studying or the life of your family!'',hollered Gohan for the last time as he wrapped himslef up in bandages and went to his room. He then shut the door so hard the hinges broke off.

Goku didn't want to get in between it all because he knew that if he did, then Chi Chi would've killed him. Chi Chi continued to stare on like she had seen a ghost and then fainted with tears in her eyes.

Goku picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room and let her down. He then walked to Gohan's room and said,''Calm down Gohan, you're over reacting. I know you want to protect the Earth and all, and you can, but don't get mad at Chi Chi, she just wants you to succeed in life''.

Gohan replied,''I know, but she cares too much about me studying then saving the world'',grumbled Gohan. Goku then looked at Gohan and said,''Don't worry about that, besides don't you want to meet a other people for a change, like that Videl girl that comes over from time to time...''Goku trailed off and gave Gohan the look of deviousness.

Gohan's tense face turned into one of embarrassment as he slightly bushed,''Dad, were just friends plus I'm too young to be thinking like that'',complained Gohan.

Goku replied,''Sure...,but anyways you can be more than just a fighter and don't worry, I will never abandon you guys unless its a very critical reason'',assured Goku as he patted Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan then smiled and said,''Thank you for saying that dad'',thanked a cheerful Gohan.

''No problem kiddo''',replied Goku as he rubbed his hand through Gohan's hair, making it a look a little messy as he left Gohan's room to go console Chi Chi and go to sleep.

* * *

**20 years in the future:**

Trunks had returned to his original timeline to tell his mother that he was going back to the past for further training to defeat the androids.

Trunk's boots touched onto the ground and he looked at the carnage and destruction that had happened since he was gone. He went inside of the capsule corp building to see the androids waiting for him with his mother held up by her neck, struggling to get some air. This is exactly what Trunks feared would happen if he was gone.

''Oh look sis, the coward is back'',mocked android 17 who was suffocating Bulma. Android 18 laughed and replied,''Yeah it looks like he is, well how lucky are we, we get to kill two birds in one stone''.

Trunks gritted his teeth and yelled,''You bastards, unhand my mother'',yelled Trunks as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

''Whatever you say tough guy'',smirked 17 as he took both hands and squeezed Bulma's head and then twisting.

However, before she died, she yelled,''Save yourself...'',trailed off Bulma as 17 cracked her neck, thus ending the life of the smartest and richest woman on Earth.

''Boo hoo'',taunted android 18 as he saw Trunks broken down into tears. ''DAMN YOU!'',screamed Trunks as he flew towards 17 with unbelievable speeds. 17 smirked and caught Trunks fist.

''You know, you are really becoming a pest how about we kill you, right 18?'',asked 17. ''Yes, 17'',nodded 18 as she dashed behind Trunks, kneeing him in the back.

Trunks screamed in agony then 17 punched Trunks in the jaw, giving it a bruise. Trunks backed away and 18 kicked him in the face sending him backwards, rolling amongst the Capsule Corp ruins.

Trunks got back up and saw the two maniacal androids approach him. ''I'm going to die aren't I? Well go ahead and finish it!'',demanded Trunks as he looked down in frustration.

''You want us to kill you?'',asked 17. Trunks just sat there looking at the ground with a tense look on his face. ''Well that would be our pleasure'',grinned 18 as she and her twin brother both charged up a combined ki blast to finish off Trunks once and for all.

Then the duo fired off the beam and it roared on leaving destruction in its wake going towards its intended target, Trunks. Suddenly, Trunks was moved away by Pan, Gohan's four year old daughter from the future.

''Pan! What're you doing here, run while you can!'',screamed a frustrated Trunks.

Pan stood firm and defiantly stated,''No more running, the androids will eventually find me anyway and kill me off!'',defiantly remarked a stubborn Trunks. Trunks shook his head and transformed back into a Super Saiyan.

''Well, you should've brought Bra with you so we could have a better chance at living to see another day!'',shouted a frustrated Trunks to Pan.

Pan shrugged her shoulders and replied,''I don't know where she is!'',retorted Pan. Trunks face then tensed up as he saw the duo begin to approach them. He narrowed his eyes and looked at them with hatred.

''So the little tyke shows up as well, eh?'',stated 17. ''It appears so'',contemplated 18.

''Oh yeah, didn't we kill her father four years ago?'',questioned 17. 18 nodded and then smirked,''Well I guess she's going to see her daddy soon, won't she''.

''Don't talk about my father!'',yelled Pan in retaliation as she dashed towards 18. Trunks charged 17 and the four of them began combat. 18 swatted Pan away like nothing and pressed on towards Trunks.

Trunks blocked a couple lows from 17 but 18 kicked him threw the wall into another building.

Pan got back up and coughed up dust,''What would daddy or grandpa do?'',asked Pan to herself.

* * *

** Hahahahahahhahahahahaha! I'm evil aren't I by leaving you a cliff hanger for this chapter. This chapter was definitely one of the shorter but more content type chapter. This was definitely an emotional chapter and I got the idea of a future Pan from this writer named Dyton. He has a story called A Daughters Difference and its really good so shout outs to him. Remember, in your reviews you can put any comments, questions, concerns, ideas or requests and I will PM you. Thank you for reading and also remember to tell me what you want to happen to Future Trunks. Should he come back for the Buu saga or remain in his timeline. So far, most people want him to return for the Buu saga. ****Now onto the power levels!  
**

**Power levels: **

**Gohan: 3,250,000  
**

**Super Saiyan: 162,500,000**

**Angry: 165,000,000**

**Copy Gohan: Same as the real thing**

**Goku: 3,500,000**

**Super Saiyan: 175,000,000**

**Piccolo: 18,000,000**

**Vegeta: 3,275,000  
**

**Super Saiyan: 163,750,000**

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Future Pan: 500,000**

**Bulma (both timelines): 3**

**Chi Chi: 180**

**Future Android 17: 220,000,000**

**Future Android 18: 215,000,000**

**Videl (training with Gohan): 5,000**

**Krillin: 1,500,000**

**Paralyzed: 100**

**Bra:?!**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Beyond Infinite! PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Futures Last Stand

**Intermission Saga part 2: The Futures Last Stand**

* * *

Trunks flew straight through wall after wall, creating more rubble by the Androids. Pan got up and growled while flying towards 18. ''Grrr...'',trailed off Pan as 18's boot connected with her face, sending the little girl sprawling away.

Trunks stopped himself and looked around for any signs of the androids. ''Now where could they be...'',thought aloud Trunks as he looked around for any clues as to where they are.

''Boo!'',shouted Android 17 from behind him as he jumped up and kicked Trunks in the back of the head. Trunks looked up and saw that he was approaching Android 18 so he charged up a Masenko.

''Take this monster!'',shouted Trunks as he fired off the yellow energy blast at 18. 18 just laughed and slapped it away like nothing.

''Really Trunks?!'',mocked 18 as 17 dropped to the ground right beside her. Suddenly, a weak energy blast hit Android 17 in the back and he turned to see Pan looking at him with anger.

Pan then powered up to her maximum which was extremely weak compared to everyone currently in the area. Pan looked on with tears in her eyes and yelled,''You took my daddy away from me!'',screamed Pan as she cupped her hands at her right hip.

''KAAAAAAA...'',started Pan as blue tendrils of Ki appeared. ''MEEEEEEEE...'',continued Pan as the blue tendrils began to form a blue orb.

'''HAAAAAAAA...'',the blue orb began to expand in size. ''MEEEEEEEEE...'',the blue orb solidified and prepared to be fired off.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'',screamed Pan with all her tiny voice could muster and fired off the blast towards the two androids. The two androids simply chuckled and deflected the beam away.

This gave Trunks enough time to catch the androids off guard so he kicked Android 17 in the head and vanished. Android 18 turned around only to see nothing and when she looked back forward she was met with a fast fist to the face.

Android 17 then jumped out of the rubble hammered down Trunks from above on his head, sending him collapsing in the crater.

Pan caught Android 17 off guard and tried to punch him in the face. Android 17 just stood there and took the punches without even budging or flinching. ''Are you done, because I'm ticklish'',mocked 17 as he grabbed Pan by her collar.

Pan screamed for dear life,''HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAAHH...'',screamed the four year old girl with all her might. Android 17 just tightened his grip and spat at her.

''Will you shut up!'',spat an aggravated 17 as he charged a ki blast in his right hand, preparing to finish off Pan.

Trunks meanwhile was clenching his fists, drawing blood from them. ''There's no hope!'',yelled Trunks as he punched the ground, making a dent in it. Pan's screams of horror was pushing Trunks anger to the limits.

_'Gohan, I let you die alone, I can't let that happen to your daughter as well!'_,exclaimed a determined Trunks within his mind. Trunks stood up and charged Android 18. Android 18 charged back and 18 tried to knock back Trunks with a punch, but Trunk's determination and will power triumphed 18's strength.

Trunks slapped away the fist and kneed 18 in the face. 18 staggered back in shock and remarked,''Where are you getting this power from?'',questioned 18.

Trunks didn't answer so he took one hand and placed it over his arm, kiai waving 18 away from him.

Trunks then dashed towards 17 who was a couple seconds away from killing Pan and knocked him off of Pan, letting her unconscious body fly to the ground only to have someone catch her.

The person was Trunks younger sister who was 15 years old. It was Bra Briefs, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. She glared at Android 17 and spat furiously,''How could you do this to a little girl?!'',spat Bra as she powered up.

Winds sped up around her and she transformed into a Super Saiyan and saw Android 18 just now walking towards her. Trunks then flew down to the ground and was back to back with his sister.

''So, how are we going to survive this?'',asked Bra as she tensed up as she saw the approaching androids. Trunks eyes narrowed and he replied somberly,''I don't know! The only way I see us living to tomorrow is for us to go to the past!'',blurted out Trunks.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.''Wait, my mom created a circuit bomb powerful enough to temporarily stun the androids so I believe that's our only chance of saving the future!'',suggested a determined Trunks.

Bra then nodded and dashed off towards Android 18, and they met in combat. Trunks glared at 17 and shot off towards him.

Pan slowly tried to get up, but the pain and suffocation she received from 17 was too severe for her to get up just yet. She then thought to herself,_'There must be a way to stop them!'_,thought Pan. Suddenly, the speech that Bulma told her a week ago if they ran into the androids.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

_Pan and Bulma were walking through the ruins of the city exploring for any life and then they stumbled upon an underground passage where some people hid in terror. The pair decided to go check on them and then they stumbled upon a static interference bomb to stun the androids.  
_

_''What is that?'',asked Pan as she pointed her finger to the bomb. Bulma smiled sadly and looked down at Pan. _

_''Well, if the monsters come, then the people will use this to protect themselves so they can escape'',answered Bulma._

_Pan then clinched her fists and shouted,''Well why can't me, Trunks and Bra take the monsters down! They're supposed to be the strongest the planet has right!?'',asked Pan._

_Bulma then put a hand on her head and answered,''Well, the monsters are stronger than them''. _

_Pan then started crying and sniffed,''Will the world ever b-be safe?'',asked a worried Pan. Bulma then wrapped both of her arms around Pan and squeezed her. ''Yes, one day, those monsters will be destroyed!'',shouted Bulma._

_Pan then smiled and they went on back to there ruined home. The reason why Pan was not living with Chi Chi was because the androids might catch her flying and kill Pan. _

_Chi Chi and Bulma both agreed on that so that Pan will they safer than she would be._

* * *

**Back to the present in the** **future... **

Pan was near the hatch to go get the bomb so she slowly crawled over to the hatch.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Bra fought the androids and were losing. Android 18 caught Bra's fist and kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up some blood mixed with saliva.

Trunks tried to kick Android 17, but Android 17 vanished to an area behind a collapsed building.

''Dammit, where did he go!?'',said Trunks in frustration as he looked around. ''Right behind you...'',called out a voice as Trunks felt himself get punched in the back, near the neck.

Trunks was flung forward and Android 17 went back in front of him, only to elbow him in the stomach. Trunks gasped for air and flew straight into a slanted building, completely collapsing it.

Bra was knocked to the side, but she vanished from her current location to up in the sky. She then took both of her hands and charged masses of ki into them. ''Take this, Android!'',shouted Bra as the two orbs intensified.

She then put her hands forward and fired a meteor shower of ki blasts towards her opponent.

Android 18 just smirked and mocked her,''Pathetic'',as she flew off to reach Bra. Bra put more and more energy behind her attacks to attempt to at least injure 18 a bit.

Android 18 got bored of just dodging or deflecting the multitude of energy blasts so she vanished. Bra tensed up and saw 18 flash in front of her face. ''BOO!'',scared 18 as she punched Bra straight in the face.

Bra was knocked backwards and 18 followed up with a hammer to the stomach sending her down crashing into the ground.

Trunks was doing his best to fend off 17's relentless attacks, but it wasn't working well for him. Trunks evaded 17's punch to the face, but he appeared beside Trunks and side kicked him away.

Bra hopped up out of the ground and looked on with hopeless eyes. ''Dammit! There is just no hope!'',yelled Bra as she waited for Android 18 to approach her. Bra powered down back to normal form and collapsed to her knees in grief.

Her blue hair hung down her back and she broke down into tears.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the place you least expect; Other World:**

Goku and Gohan looked at what was happening through King Kai's back. Goku narrowed his eyes and so did his son.

''Things don't look very good own there'',stated a grim faced Goku. Gohan nodded in agreement. King Kai solemnly nodded as well but said,''There is nothing you can do about it however'',stated King Kai.

Gohan then stepped and pleaded,''But King Kai, we have to try!'',shouted Gohan in anger at what he was witnessing. ''I'm sorry Gohan, there is just nothing you can do in the realm of the living anymore'',finalized King Cold.

''I don't care, were going whether you like it or not, even if its just for a couple seconds its worth it!'',yelled Goku as he flashed Super Saiyan along with Gohan.

Due to they spent being dead, there power was way above the androids. Especially Goku, as he had 14 more years of training than Gohan, so he was incredibly strong now.

Goku then raised two fingers to his forehead and Gohan latched onto him. ''No, stop it this instant!'',hollered King Kai but it was in vain as both Goku and Gohan vanished back to the realm of the living.

* * *

**Back to the battle:**

Trunks was being pounded into the ground by android 17 and android 18 was kicking around Bra for sport.

Pan had finally reached the bomb and was crawling back up to the battlefield. ''Must...keep...going'',panted Pan as she struggled to get back to the battlefield to stun the androids.

Trunks looked up and saw 17 with a hand full of ki preparing to annihilate Trunks once and for all, leaving no hope for the future left. Trunks looked on in panic but saw that 17 had his foot planted on his chest.

Bra saw 18 prepare to ki orbs in both hands also preparing to kill her off. Bra just looked on right where she was and just waited for the inevitable to come to them.

Pan had finally reached the battlefield and she threw the bomb with all her might to the location of the androids, but 18 saw it just in time so she destroyed it. She then shot another beam at Pan to kill her off because 18 though that Pan was a bug waiting to be squashed.

Pan could only look as her life flashed before her eyes, but she gave one last thought,_'I wi_s_h daddy or grandpa were here',_mentally cried out Pan as tears flooded her eye sight.

Suddenly then it happened! A lightning fast blow to Android 18's head knocked her through dozens of buildings, also permanently damaging her face, revealing half of her mechanical face.

The other man with an orange clad gi with a blue undershirt vanished to Android 17 and punched him so hard in the chest that his fist came out of the other side, rendering him also permanently scarred for life.

The other man with a scar on his face deflected the blast intended to kill Pan and held her in her arms, giving her his mental thoughts before he left back to other world.

Goku appeared next to Gohan who held her granddaughter in her arms,also giving her mental thoughts. Gohan woke her up and smiled warmly at her. Goku also smiled at her and Pan smiled to while saying happily,''Daddy! Grandpa!'',screamed Pan in joy.

All they did was smile back before the two fallen warriors vanished from the land of the living back into the realm of other world. Trunks didn't know if he was hallucinating or if he had saw his former mentor and his mentors father,Goku.

Bra was also shocked at the blur she saw strike Android 18 which damaged the left side of her face, revealing the mechanical parts to it.

Pan relayed the message Goku and Gohan had told her telepathically...

_'Pan this is Gohan your father, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you because those monsters killed me. Now listen up, you have to live on and go to your grandmothers house. I know you want to help, but you will only end up like me and I don't want that for you. You must stay alive and live on because the last bit of Saiyan blood is coursing through your veins. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and I love you with all my heart and so does your grandfather. Goodbye Pan, I'll see you again in the next world'._

_'Pan, I'm your grandfather and I just want to say that I'm very proud of you and how strong you've gotten. you have a lot of potential and I need you to go to grandma's hose, okay. I'm sorry I can't be there for you and I'm sorry you have to grow up with out any parents. You are me and Gohan's legacy so make me proud and do what your father told you! I love you with everything I've got and if it takes me to defy the laws of the gods to save you then I'll do it! Farewell, my granddaughter...'._

Pan had tears of joy and sadness at the same time. She slowly got up and stated,''That was daddy and Grandpa guys!'',called out a joyful Pan. Pan then waved her hand and shouted,''I have to go, save the past for me and farewell for now!'',shouted Pan as she flew off to her grandma's house to hide from the androids until Trunks and Bra return.

Since the androids were stunned momentarily ad in pain, Trunks threw out the time machine capsule and the time machine appeared.

Trunks opened the hatch and hopped in waiting for his younger sister to come. ''Hurry up before the androids recupirate!'',yelled Trunks. Bra snapped out of her trance of shock and flew into the time capsule.

Trunks closed the hatch and the time machine lifted off of the ground and had a white machine aura around it. Suddenly, androids 17 and 18 got up and put there hands together, combining powers to create a beam big enough to wipe them out.

However, it was too late as the time machine was already in the middle of warping through time. Bra then decided to smirk and stick up her middle finger at them, causing a vein to tick in Android 18's right side of the forehead.

''Grrr...bitch!'',blurted out Android 18 before the duo fired off the blast. The blast was almost at its target when the time capsule suddenly vanished from the time period.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very short, but this chapter had to be done one way or another. To make it up to you guys though, I will make an extra long chapter mainly covering the son family life. If you want me to do a chapter about Vegeta and his family from the future, then review it in the review section below. Remember, any comments, advice, suggestions, concerns and constructive criticism will be appreciated. Also tell me in the review section if you want Gohan to end up with an OC instead of Videl. The OC will be like a female version of Cell and a guy suggested it. Personally, I don't know how to pull it off let alone want to do it, but its up to you guys!  
**

**Power levels:  
**

**Trunks: 3,300,000**

**Super Saiyan: 165,000,000**

**Pan (maximum): 1,000,000**

**Bra: 2,900,000**

**Super Saiyan: 145,000,000**

**Future Android 17: 220,000,000**

**Future Android 18: 215,000,000**

**Mirai Goku: 10,000,000 (holding back)**

**Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 (still holding back)**

**Mirai Gohan: 6,000,000**

**Super Saiyan: 300,000,000**

**Bulma: 3  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Icy Vengeance Part 1

_Chapter 11: Icy Vengeance Part 1  
_

* * *

''Goku!" King Kai was trying to contact Goku, but Goku was sleeping so he couldn't hear him. ''GOKU!'' Goku groaned and woke up drowsily, ''What is it King Kai?'' King Kai's facial expression turned much more serious. ''Goku! New planet Namek is under attack by some sort of planet eater thing!'' Goku's face turned from sleepy to awake and alert.

''What's attacking the Namekians?''

Unknown by Son Goku, King Kai was getting a little ticked at Goku's curiosity. ''GOKU, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN! THE NAMEKIAN RACE AS A WHOLE ARE GOING EXTINCT AS WE SPEAK, NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO SAVE THEM!'' Goku shrieked in surprise and ran to get his gi so he can head to New Namek. He was tightening up his gi and walked into the hallway and saw Gohan standing there, ready for a fight.

''Son, did you here the conversation?'' Gohan shook his head while tightening his gi belt so that his gi pants wouldn't fall off. ''No but I heard you say something about Namekians and something attacking it so I got ready too so I can help you save em'.'' Goku smiled at his son's eagerness to jump into danger to save another race of innocent people.

Goku and Gohan finished tightening their gi belts and Goku walked over to Gohan. ''Gohan, place your hand on my arm,'' Gohan did as commanded and grabbed onto his dad's gi and Goku put tow fingers to his forehead. He concentrated on Vegeta's ki, but found that he wasn't on planet. He then picked up on Trunks ki and vanished along with Gohan to the Brief family house.

Bulma was currently in her office, finishing the destination system for her new space ship that she was working on. Bra was washing the dishes in the house and Trunks was training by himself in the Gravity Room. Bulma had just finished with the destination systems programming and was shocked to see Goku and Gohan appear out of thin air.

''GOKU! Learn how to knock on a persons door instead of doing that!'' Goku sheepishly scratched the back of his head while Gohan started to snicker at his fathers actions.

''So why are you here?'' Bulma looked on as Gohan's face went from one of playfulness to seriousness. ''Well, an unknown person is attacking New Namek and we want to know if you know the location of the planet,'' Gohan looked for an answer and Bulma smirked. ''Well todays your lucky day because not only do we have the location, we also have a space ship ready to departure off to the planet.''

Goku smiled and Gohan mimicked his fathers actions. Like they say, like father like son. ''Thanks Bulma, so when can we depart to New Namek?'' Bulma rolled her eyes in a girly manner. ''Like right now!'' Gohan laughed at his father again like any other 8 year old would do. Gohan then contacted Piccolo through their mental bond.

'_Piccolo, are you coming to Namek with us?_' Piccolo was already flying to their location while they were holding a mental conversation. '_I'm already flying to your location_'. Gohan nodded and closed off his conversation with Piccolo. ''Dad, Piccolo's coming with us!'' Goku nodded and saw Bra coming over to where they were standing. ''Do you need any assistance because me and Trunks can help.''

Goku waved it off and refused the offer. ''Thanks for the offer, but we don't need more casualties on the battlefield, besides you can fight very well with an ankle like that.'' It was true, during the fight with the androids in their time plus the training she has done, her foot needed a lot of rest to heal up back into fighting condition.

Krillin had just landed at the building ready for action, though the top of his spinal cord which rendered him paralyzed for a month due to King smashing it with his fist, wasn't able to be healed with a senzu bean therefore needed to be healed by Dende.

Piccolo had also landed and was waiting at where the ship was, laying his back against its outer surface. ''Okay, so are we all set?''. Gohan sensed Krillin and Piccolo arrive so he thought they might've been ready to take off. Bulma nodded and led the way to the space ship. ''Before you go, I must give you a quick tour as you can see, its pretty massive.''

The group followed Bulma inside the Space Ship and there was a control deck at the head of the ship. ''This is the control deck where you can monitor everything that's going on around you in space, like a meteor shower or something like that,'' Bulma continued on to four different wide spaced rooms. ''These are your personal rooms to sleep or do as you please.''

Gohan was nodding in interest and affirmation while everyone else was just normal. Bulma went up to the top layer of the ship and pointed out to various things in the room. ''This is the kitchen with food already supplied for you that is enough to feed a group of Saiyans for years on end. Also, there are the showers and the rest rooms. This reinforced glass panel over here is a room where you can watch people train in the gravity room.''

Bulma then pushed a button on the wall and there was an elevator that led down to the Gravity Room which took up the whole middle to back space of the ship. ''This is the grand finale, the gravity room which has walls so durable that they can tank the most powerful of blasts or blows to it without a scratch or dent. This was proven by Gohan, who was in Super Saiyan when he tried to obliterate these walls.''

Bulma then turned to the group and stuck his arms out. ''Wallah there you go! Its outfitted with all your needs so without further ado, you can go to Namek! Oh and just a warning... the trip is two weeks long.'' Bulma exited the ship in general and fired off the engines. Gohan and the rest looked out of the windows and waved to everyone.

Suddenly. Chi Chi ran out to the field and started having a fit of pure fury. ''GOHAN! GET BACK DOWN HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT EVEN NINE YEARS OLD!" Gohan's own anger began to rise at his mothers obsessiveness with him studying and becoming a great scholar when an extraterrestrial race was being subjected into being slaves.

However, a mothers plea was too late as the ship blasted off before Chi Chi could say anything else. Chi Chi looked shock for a moment before she angrily turned towards Bulma and tackling her, knocking Bulma's slippers off of her feet. ''Why did you send my little boy on a very dangerous trip!'' Bulma looked a little frightened at the angry Chi Chi's demeanor until Bra came over and pulled Chi Chi off of Bulma, surprising Chi Chi with her strength.

''Back off Chi Chi!'' Bra kept tugging back as Chi Chi had an inhuman grip on Bulma's ankle while she was mad at Bulma. ''Hey, get your hand off my foot!'' Bulma set off a chain of events with Bra having to put up with all of it. ''Oh boy,'' Bra slid a hand down her face as she tried to stop the two sometimes harpies from bickering.

* * *

_In the space ship..._

Gohan was hard working in the room by himself while his father was finishing up the sleep that he had lost during his conversation with King Kai. ''8506...8507...8508...8509...8510...''. Gohan was sweating bullets with the amount of endurance and push ups he was undergoing. After he reached 10,000 push ups he did 10,000 sit ups.

After that, Gohan turned up the gravity to 400x gravity and the strain on his body was immense. He knew he could transform, but even doing that wouldn't relieve that much pain and strain that was on him. Gohan punched the air tirelessly, working on his technique and stamina all at the same time. With every single motion he was doing, sweat would come flying off of him.

Gohan then collapsed to the floor after two hours of doing that and was ready to give in, but ultimately his power of will overcame his sense of fatigue. ''Huff... huff... huff... huff... must... keep... going!''. Gohan slowly stood up but stumbled back and the veins that was showing on his muscles were visible to the eye. Gohan then started working on a variation of techniques to pave his own path as a warrior. He wanted to pave his own road to become his own warrior in the future.

''Haaaaa...hyaaahhh'', Gohan was sweating like a person who just came out of a pool. Gohan worked his butt off until he collapsed of exhaustion in the middle of the chamber. Gohan then fell unconscious after training rigorously for six hours straight. Gohan's muscles were aching and he felt extremely sore from his extreme training session. Goku woke up and saw his son unconscious and went into the room.

Goku was walking under the intense gravity, hunched over at the sudden pressure emitted on Goku's body but still walking towards Gohan. Goku picked up Gohan and threw him over his shoulder, taking Gohan to his room to rest up.

Piccolo was meditating while all of this was happening and Krillin was lightly training outside of the room, waiting for Gohan to be done with his training for the day. ''Hey Goku, is he alright?''. Krillin looked at Gohan and saw him with bruises and bumps all over him, making him have concern. Goku nodded and replied,''He's a tough kid, he can handle it''.

Krillin nodded at the reassurance and went into the gravity room to train himself. He turned the gravity up to 125x gravity and the gravity sent Krillin to the floor. Krillin slowly pushed himself up and powered up. Tendrils of red started to arise as his power continued to expand. ''KAIOKEN x20!''. Krillin's tendrils of red collaborated to create a fearsome, blazing pulsing red aura surrounding the bald midget.

Krillins goal was to maintain an upper level of Kaioken in high gravity for as long as possible so he could get a feel to it. Krillin paced around the gravity room and did a flurry of attacks. Krillin rapidly kicked the air multiple times and shot a quick ki blast, finishing his combo move.

Krillin was burning up energy so Krillin was trying to better control his Kaioken so that he wouldn't run out of reserves so soon. Meanwhile, Piccolo stopped meditating and finding inner energy within himself to go train in the GR as well. Goku had just laid Gohan on his bed to give him time to sleep and rest up to recover.

Goku instantly teleported into the gravity room and declared to everybody,''Both of you! Come at me!'', Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and tensed up, ready for battle. Piccolo powered up to his maximum, which was incredibly high. It matched up to above 75% Frieza strength. Krillin also powered up to his maximum and went to his maximum Kaioken. ''KAIOKEN x30!''

Goku walked over to turn off the gravity and flare up his aura, shaking the space ships floor. Piccolo shot off towards Goku with Krillin not far behind him. Goku grabbed Piccolo's fist and kicks Piccolo away. Krillin came up right behind Piccolo's previous position and had a red tainted fist raised. Goku saw it and evaded the blow. Krillins whole body was flung forward and Goku used the opportunity to kiai wave him away.

Piccolo fired off his surprise attack wave which Goku deflected away and dodged all of Piccolo's attacks with ease, no matter how hard he's been trying to nail Goku with his attacks. Goku teleported to behind Piccolo and hammered him down onto the surface of the ships floor. Krillin came from behind Goku with a fearsome red aura, but Goku saw it coming and caught Krillin's leg.

Goku threw Krillin away from him and Piccolo fired off a beam to hit Goku. Goku deflected the beam away in general, ruining Piccolo's attempt of hitting him with the blast. Goku then vanished right behind Piccolo and kneed him in the back of the head, stumbling him forwards.

Krillin fired off multiple destructo disks at Goku, but Goku simply fired off a blast that was made to obliterate the deadly disks of ki. Goku released a wave of force which knocked Krillin off balance, giving him a chance to strike.

Goku held back on Krillin because he knew that if he had damaged Krillin, he might've became paralyzed again. Goku elbowed Krillin in the rib cage, following up with a Kiai wave.

Piccolo jumped up from his spot on the floor, one hand grabbing an outstretched arm. Piccolo then put his blast into position and fired it. ''Destructive wave!''

Goku turned around and was caught off guard by the beam, the beam was pushing him back. Goku then flared up his aura and pushed back to the blast towards Piccolo with his own Super Saiyan might.

Piccolo was shocked to see his blast be so easily repelled by Goku and instantly swayed outside of his own blast's direction.

Goku closed the gap between them by kneeing Piccolo in the Solar Plexus. Piccolo gasped and bent over allowing the warrior from Earth to hammer him down with a double fist to the head.

Krillin came out of nowhere suppressing his ki, swiftly raised his leg to Goku's face. Goku was caught and was forced the opposite direction from the force of it. Goku grinned at just how crafty Krillin was.

_'He's been training his Kaioken to the point where the strain isn't as much, incredible!'_ Krillin raised above Goku with both of his hands together, ready to hammer down the youngest full blooded Saiyan.

Krillin swung his double fist down towards Goku, only to have Goku block the blow, creating a shock wave. Krillin simply grinned at the prospect of battling the Super Saiyan.

Goku grinned in response and threw his fist forward, only to have Krillin block it as well. Goku then gave a low kick, which swept Krillin from under his feet.

Goku then released a wave of energy, which blew away Krillin and also knocked Krillin unconscious when he hit the walls of the gravity room. Piccolo zipped in front of Goku and released a flurry of attacks.

Goku, with his Super Saiyan reflexes and keen battle sense was able to keep track of Piccolo's series of strikes every step of the way. Piccolo finished off his series of strikes with a blast at close range.

Piccolo raised his hands together, doing his own signature move and quick enough to the point where Goku can't dodge and too close for him to block. ''MAKOSEN HAAA!''

Goku was nailed by the surprise blast and knocked on his back, with a couple scratches and minor burns over him but otherwise unharmed. ''Is that all you got?''

Piccolo was pretty shocked to see that his blast didn't have any affect on Goku. Though, Piccolo shouldn't be because he knew that his power was pretty weak compared to a Super Saiyan at the current point in time.

Suddenly, Goku instantly vanished and landed his leg embedded within Piccolo's stomach, making Piccolo gasp for air and throw up saliva. Goku then used the tip of his boot to kick Piccolo upwards in the jaw, making him shoot upwards. Goku, wanting to end the scuffle once and for all, teleported above Piccolo and drop kicked him to the ground.

Piccolo, being much weaker than the Super Saiyan, fell victim to the punishment and crashed to the floor, beaten. That was a clear sign that the spar was over so Goku dropped his Super Saiyan form.

Goku saw Piccolo's exhausted condition and reached out a hand for Piccolo to shake. Piccolo took the hand and was pulled up by Goku. ''Are you okay, Piccolo?'' Piccolo nodded and scuffed his gi's dirt off. Krillin began to come back from unconsciousness, slowly pulling himself up.

''Krillin, you've really took your training to the next level!'' Goku remarked at Krillin''s improvement. Krillin smiled sheepishly and put his hand on his shiny, bald head.

''Well I've kinda been thinking about how easily I've been beaten by the foes we come across. Its always either you, Gohan or occasionally Vegeta that saves the day, plus King Cold paralyzed me for a month which made me desire to train harder than ever. Plus with killer androids coming our way, we all need to step up our training regimen.''

Goku nodded in conformation and was feeling a bit exhausted himself so he decided that he would get something to eat, then get some rest.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

The crew was upon the planet known as New Namek. From the spacial view, the crew could tell that something strange was happening on the planets surface. ''What is that thing?'' Gohan pointed at the huge gray thing that was wrapping up the whole planet.

Krillin looked at it and made an observation. ''I dunno, it looks like some kind of planet eater thing.''

''Well whatever it is, its tormenting innocents so it can't be good.'' Goku remarked and Piccolo was busy trying to sense the life force of his people. Piccolo suddenly felt a power he wished he had never wanted to feel again, King Cold's energy.

''Are you sensing this too? That's King Cold's power signal!'' Gohan closed his eyes, searching for the power until he found the energy source he was looking for. Gohan's face turned tense and so did Goku's and Krillins.

''Crap, just when I come to get healed up from the pain in my spinal cord, we run into the man responsible. Just great!'' Krillin clenched his fist.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at how much different King Cold's ki was than last time they fought him. ''It seems as if his power increased, maybe he's been working out and eating his veggies. I'm sure we can take him though as are power has increased exponentially over the past year or so.''

''**Warning: We are approaching the planet now! I repeat we are approaching the planet now**!''

''Okay guys, grab onto me and we shall go defeat King Cold once and for all!'' The cheerful Goku was now replaced with the serious one as they all latched onto Goku.

In an instant, they vanished to the planets surface where they are determined to end King Colds stain on the universe once and for all.

* * *

_New Namek's_ _surface...  
_

Goku and the others appeared, only to see a line of Nameks hand cuffed and being herded like slaves by a bunch of robots. Gohan immediately recognized Dende being thrown around by a robot.

''**Such insolence will not be tolerated. Prepare to be terminated in the name of King Cold**.'' Just as the robot was about to turn the young Namekian into ash, Gohan sends his fist crashing through the robot's torso. Gohan pulled back and let the broken machine fall to the ground.

Gohan then ran up to check up on his longtime friend.''You okay Dende?'' Gohan pulled up Dende and Dende nodded, while scuffing off his clothes.

''Yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me! We need your help in freeing our people from the clutches of those monsters, so please help us!''

Goku walked over to Dende and smiled reassuringly. ''It would be our pleasure, we'll clear these guys out no problem.''

Dende smiled until he heard a scream of pain from another fellow Namekian not to far away from them. Krillin rushed off to go help them and Piccolo went to combat the robots that were near their location.

Goku and Gohan nodded amongst one another and charged into a massive stampede of robots. Goku kicked through one of them while Gohan blasted through a few of them.

Piccolo ripped a robots arm off, while opening his mouth, releasing a heat wave that annihilates many in the beams destructive path. Krillin however, was getting healed up by Dende. Dende was checking out the extensive wound and mending it up. Just when Dende was about to finish healing up Krillin, many robots swarmed the two of them, also releasing fire power.

Krillin, who was in the process of being healed couldn't quite defend the two of them and was forced to surrender, knowing that either Goku, Gohan or Piccolo will rescue them.

''I will surrender, if you leave him alone.'' Krillin saw that Dende was crying at the pain he was taking from the excess fire power that the robots possessed in their artillery.

The robots lowered their weapons and shot a capturing net over the pair of them. They were then dragged into the giant ship where they will be either experimented upon or forced to be a slave.

''Krillin! Dende!'' Gohan finished off the last few bots remaining that was opposing him or his father. Goku also vanquished the bots around him and he looked towards Gohan. ''We should go to the ship to put an end to all of this once and for all!''

Gohan nodded at what his father suggested, flying after him. All of a sudden, a swift but powerful kick launched itself into Goku's muscular torso, making him try to grasp air while being shot through the ground, making a trench. Gohan looked down at his father and glared up at the one responsible. He was shocked to find that the person responsible was in fact, a machine that has the features of King Cold on its face.

''What're you? From what I could tell, you look like King Cold.''

The mech merely crossed its arms. ''I'm King Cold, but reincarnated better than ever! With the help of the big Gete star's technology, they were able to patch me up into the killing machine you see before you. You meddlesome Super Saiyans, cannot comprehend the power I now wield at my disposal, along with new features. I am the new and improved _Metal Cold.''_

Gohan's facial expression shifted into a slight smirk. ''You may have increased in strength but from what I could tell, not by too much and we have increased our power greatly over the past year.''

Gohan powered up and let his aura flow out into the wind, making the winds blow until his aura was encased in gold, and he had become a Super Saiyan once again. Goku hopped back up and also turned into a Super Saiyan. Goku glared intensely at his opposition.

''This ends **_NOW!_**'' Goku charged the Arcosian mech while Gohan charged up two ki orbs in his palms. '_My new technique will surprise him, that's for sure!_'

Goku sent his whole body forward, with his fist, but King Cold swayed to the side. He used the opportunity to knee Goku in the torso, hard. Goku spat up some blood as King Cold rammed his fist into Goku's face.

Goku caught the follow up fist after recovering from the first blow, and charged up some Ki in his right hand. King Cold then swat away Goku's arm, dispelling the attack into the wind.

Goku was thrown aside by the vicious swipe of King Cold's tail, sending crashing and tumbling along the planets surface. Gohan released his crimson ki orbs and shot them at King Cold when King Cold had his attention on the full blooded Saiyan.

''CRIMSON TRAILER!'' Gohan's ki beams were meant to be following type blasts. Where ever their target goes they followed. King Cold then remembered about the brat and saw the upcoming beams, threatening to strike him at any moment.

* * *

_Elsewhere on the planet..._

A Saiyan space pod crashed onto the planet. The person who emerge from it was none other than the prince of all Saiyan's himself. He was wearing his new battle armor with had no shoulder pads, the armored plating was over his torso and went around his back. He had sensed King Cold's power from a distance with a map from Frieza planet 79, Frieza's old home base.

The prince of all Saiyans scoffed. He had been running the show of where Frieza left off, taking over everything he owned and vice versa. To the prince, it felt good that he had rid the universe of that scum Frieza and reduced his remaining empire to ashes. Only thing left was to send his brute of father into an oblivion and Vegeta will have successfully cleansed the universe of the main Arcosian.

''Hmmm, it seems like Kakkarot and his brat are over on the other side of the planet fighting something. In front of me is where I sense King cold's power signal so I might as well start from there.''

Vegeta flew to the most bizarre ship he had ever seen in his entire life. He then fulled back and fired a ki beam into the ships, making an entry way for him. A couple soldiers of King Cold ran towards him with blasters ready.

Vegeta smirked and blinked. In less than two seconds, the entire group who have assembled to stop Vegeta were killed effortlessly. Suddenly, a copy of what appears to be King Cold himself, but as a mech appeared.

''So, more trash has been sent to lick my boots eh, how fitting.'' Vegeta immediately charged the mech only to be sent back to the ground on his back. Vegeta back flipped himself back up and looked on in curiosity.

''Tell me Cold, have you experienced the power of a true Super Saiyan yet?'' King Cold snickered at Vegeta's pathetic claims of being all mighty and powerful.

''You keep babbling on and on about being all mighty yet you can't even beat that other Saiyan across the planet.'' A vein popped up in Vegeta's head as he glared coldly at the Arcosian mech.

''HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SCUM KAKKAROT! HE'S NOTHING BUT LOW CLASS TRASH WHO'S GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN TO TORMENT MY EXISTENCE!'' Vegeta's aura involuntarily flashed and turned golden. His Super Saiyan power was glowing reflectively upon King Cold's skin and the super Saiyan never lost his fury.

Vegeta pushed his hands forward, releasing three consecutive waves of ki. Metal Cold smacked away one while evading the other two. Vegeta then dashed towards  
Cold with his fist charged with Ki.

Vegeta launched his golden glowing fist with Ki, smirking at the thought of pounding Cold into an oblivion. He was shocked when King Cold suddenly vanished without a second thought. Vegeta picked up Cold's laughing and shot an anger infused blast at him.

King Cold, however vanished without a thought. ''How the hell are you so fast?'' Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at Colds cocky and amused expression. ''Well I know a variety of knew techniques and instant transmission is one of them now catch me if you can my dear little monkey.''

Vegeta clenched his fist in total unadulterated fury. ''Come and fight me like a man you damn coward!'' Metal Cold suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of the prince of all Saiyans shocked face. ''As you wish, primate though this will be your last commandment filthy primate...'', Cold socked Vegeta hard across the face not sparing Vegeta a blink.

* * *

_So... I know that this chapter took me a lot longer than normal to make but I can explain. First off, I've been really busy with basketball and school coupled with the fact that I've been getting a lot of Homework recently. I also kind of lost inspiration to write, but with you guys being here to support the story and asking for more I've decided to get back into the writing mood. Thank you for those who have been sticking with me throughout all of this and I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story so if anyone is interested, just leave a review about it and I'll PM you. You are the greatest people I could hope for and thanks to you I shall continue to write this story. Remember to always leave a review with any questions, comments, concerns, advice or constructive criticism and I shall reply. This is indeed my longest chapter ever topping in at over 5,000 words. If you want me to make more chapters as long as this, also review that. The catch to that is that updates will be a bit longer, but I'm sure I can get the job done. Now onto the power levels..._

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (base during trip after one year of training): 3,900,000_

_Base on Namek (little training during journey): 4,000,000_

_Super Saiyan: 200,000,000_

_Goku (base during trip after one year of training): 4,100,000_

_Super Saiyan( during journey to Namek): 205,000,000_

_Base on Namek( little training during journey): 4,200,000_

_Super Saiyan: 210,000,000_

_Vegeta (base after one year of training): 4,150,000_

_Super Saiyan: 207,500,000 _

_Piccolo(during trip after one year of training): 95,000,000_

_Piccolo on Namek: 100,000,000_

_Krillin _(base during trip after 11 months of light training): _1,700,000_

_Kaioken x30: 51,000,000_

_Krillin (base after little training during journey): 1,750,000_

_Dende: 2,000_

_Robots each: 20,000_

_Metal King Cold: 225,000,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Chi Chi: 180 _

_Enraged: OVER 9,000_

_Bra (base after about a year of training): 3,500,000_

_Trunks (_base after about a year of training): 4,000,000__

__King Kai: 1,000,000__


	12. Chapter 12: Icy Vengeance Part 2

_Chapter 12: Icy Vengeance Part 2  
_

* * *

_What happened last time in Chapter 11..._

_A year passed since King Cold came to planet Earth, and King Kai alerted Goku of the threat on the New planet Namek. Bulma found the coordinates to the planet and made a space ship for Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin to travel in. Chi Chi had a fit about Gohan leaving unannounced. The training along the way was intense inside the Gravity Room which young Cohan pushed himself to the limits in. Goku and the others also trained in it, becoming a little bit stronger than before. Determined to wish back their friends again and determined to save the new planet they raged on. When they arrived, the peaceful Nameks were being subdued by the mechs. The Z-fighters easily plowed through them, but in order to save Dende, Krillin surrendered. They were captured, and Piccolo signed himself up to go save them. Metal Cold then appeared, making Goku and Gohan battle him. On the other side of the bizzare ship, Vegeta had landed on the planet. Vegeta to attack the ship, when he also met Metal Cold. They engaged in combat, and this is where we left off. What will happen now? Find out in this chapter of Beyond Infinte!_

* * *

_With Goku and Gohan..._

Metal Cold successfully got rid of the trailer beam that was created by Son Gohan. The Saiyan looked on in shock at how he managed to get rid of one of his best attacks. ''Just how did you do that? It looks like you know what the Instant Transmission is at the speed you were moving at.'' Metal Cold just smirked until he felt a bang on the back of his head.

Goku jumped back into the fray and prepared his infamous Kamehameha wave. ''So you know Instant Transmission too huh? Well I do too! Kaaaaa...'', Goku narrowed his eyes at the enemy standing on the ground.

Metal Cold blinked his eyes and locked onto his target before blinking again. White, almost invisible specks of explosive energy was flowing towards Goku and Goku didn't even realize it because of his signature move that he was charging. ''Meeeeee...''

Gohan then realized that Goku was going to caught in an explosion but it was too late. ''Dad! Watch out!'', Gohan covered his eyes as a massive explosion came out of nowhere in the air. Goku was sent tumbling on the Namek ground, not too damaged but with third degree burns littered over his muscular frame. ''Darn, that was clever. This guy's too tough for us to individually take on, we need to attack him together.''

Metal Cold vanished from sight and reappeared before the full blooded Saiyan. Cold then pointed his index finger at Goku,''You Saiyan, has reduced me to this body, now you shall suffer the consequences of your actions.'' Cold prepared to kick the Saiyan and then torture him until he saw fit.

''Not if I can say anything about it!'' Gohan, the son of Goku, put one hand in front of the other, charging golden ki into the palms of the hands. ''MASENKO HAAAA!'' Gohan's true signature move roared on through the landscape of the planet.

Goku hopped up quickly and kneed Cold in the stomach, stunning him. Goku then instantly transported himself back a hundred feet. Goku cupped his hands together, charging up a quick Kamehameha wave. ''KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!'' The two beams of energy impacted Metal Colds body, tearing it into shreds leaving nothing left but a small microchip of his existence.

The father and son duo released their respective beams and sighed in relief. Gohan wiped off some sweat that was on his forehead. ''Whew, you were right dad. We had to work together to take him out, huh.'' Goku nodded and smiled at his only son. ''Yeah, now all me have to do is take out that thing so we can leave.''

''You took down who?'', a menacing voice came out of nowhere and they saw who they least expected, Cooler. He was metal just like his father, but you could see part of his real body as well. Goku clenched his teeth in anger while Gohan looked absolutely flabbergasted.

''I remember you... how did you survive?'' Gohan tensed up ready for action while listening to the explanation of Cold's eldest son.

''Well, when you thought you had killed me, you only sent me into the Big Gete star. That was wear I was reborn into something more than my family could ever imagine. What's even better is that they kept me in my 5th form. My father on the other hand is still alive. But his head is the only remains of him that we gathered so we created hundreds of him. Besides, he's kept alive by survival equipment in the middle of the whole planet eater thing. Now that he's out of the picture, I'm the ruler of the universe. I was planning to kill him anyway but with my new armada behind me, everyone will bow to the name of Cooler!''

Goku and Gohan transformed back into Super Saiyans and looked grimly at one another. Both knew that if they struggled to kill one of the Metal Colds, then how will they fare up against hundreds of them plus, Cyborg Cooler.

''Gohan, if we go down, we'll go down swinging, got it!'' Gohan gritted his teeth and nodded. Both of them flashed into their full power and a little bit beyond that.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'', the duo simultaneously gave an intense Saiyan war cry before charging straight into the armada of Metal Arcosian copies.

* * *

_With Piccolo..._

Piccolo was plowing through any mechs that were blocking his way of rescuing Krillin and Dende.

''Krillin! Dende! I'm coming!'', Piccolo yelled out as he smashed his fist through another mechs face. Piccolo zipped to the next hallway only to find a humongous line of mechs with their blasters aimed. **''****MECHS, FIRE!'' **The leading mechs and the mechs behind them all fused their weapons together to form a large cannon that is intended to annihilate Piccolo.

''Hmph.'' Piccolo uncrossed his arms and put his arm forward, also put his other hand on his forearm. ''Explosive Wave!'' The wave of ki spread out and shot through all of the mechs in the line, also causing extensive damage to the ship. Piccolo then heard Krillin talking to him within his mind.

_Piccolo, don't worry about us I'm healed and I can handle these mechs easily. Go ahead and help the Super Saiyans when their battle. _Piccolo was about to turn around when he felt Goku and Gohan's ki drop out of Super Saiyan. He could also feel Cooler at the location, who was much stronger than before.

He immediately realized that they were being carried into the ship. On the other hand, he sensed Vegeta battling it out with something. Even though he and Vegeta aren't the best of friends, he could tell the Saiyan needed help. Besides, Vegeta saved him and Gohan's life before, so Piccolo decided that he would go over there to help out.

Piccolo grunted and shot through the bizarre ship hastily in attempt to help the Prince of all Saiyans even though Vegeta won't except it.

* * *

_With Vegeta..._

Vegeta was punched in the gut very hard by the Metal Cold copy. Metal Cold was smirking in satisfaction at being able to toss around Vegeta like nothing.

Vegeta rolled along the ground and flipped upwards. He flared up his aura and his anger was rising. ''Boohoo... the prince of all Saiyans is running away like a little princess. Who would've thought. I thought his pride was boundless but I guess not huh!''

Vegeta had a vein go to his head as his energy was spiking. ''Grrr... When I'm done with you, I'll make sure your gone for good you trash heap.'' Vegeta clenched his fist and poured immense amounts of ki into the hand before firing a powerful energy wave. Metal Cold just caught the wave and flung it into space. However, it was apart of Vegeta's plan because it left him vulnerable for three seconds.

He had a three second window of opportunity and he wasn't going to pass it up. Vegeta rammed his fist straight through Metal Cold's body, and then charged ki into his palm. ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta unleashed one of his signature moves at point blank range.

The Big Bang obliterated Metal Cold's body and left no trace of his existence. A microchip was left of him, which Vegeta proudly crushed.

''I vanquished the Cold family at last, now all I have to do is get to the real body and the threat will be gone forever.'' Vegeta began to fly upward into the hole he had created in the ship, but was quickly knocked away from the ship by a dozen more Metal Colds.

''What the hell?! Where the hell do ya'll come from?'' Vegeta was sent back flying to the ground, creating another crater. Suddenly, another hole was blasted out of the ship and Piccolo emerged from the hole.

''Vegeta, there are hundreds of them... AAUGH!'', Piccolo was sent flying into a bundle of trees, knocking them over. Hundreds of Metal Cold copies were emerging, all with a smirk on their face.

Vegeta looked on flabbergasted and narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth. His power was growing exponentially until he was back up to full power.

''Com'on! I'll send all of you back to the junk yard, the prince of all Saiyans will not be defeated!'' Vegeta knew that deep down he wouldn't survive the battle because if he struggled with one than a whole armada was suicide. However, Vegeta knew that he would either go down swinging or going down in history.

Piccolo flew back up to where Vegeta was and went full power as well. ''So Namek, it seems like you've been eating your veggies and doing push ups. But you'll never catch up to a Saiyan's level.'' Piccolo snarled and shrugged his shoulders.

''Now is not the time for humor, so any attack you have that can get us out of this situation?''

Vegeta merely scoffed looking at Piccolo like he was an idiot. ''Of course I do, however it'll take time to charge and I need you to lend me you energy! I'm only working with you out of necessity, don't get the wrong idea.''

''This blast had better do the trick, or else were both going to die!'' Piccolo let some of his energy flow into Vegeta so Vegeta can make the blast as strong as possible.

''Okay Namek, now go distract them while I charge this up. Oh, and if you die, its your fault, now move!'' Vegeta spread his arms back and gathered tremendous amounts of ki into his palms.

Piccolo was doing the best he could in occupying the Metal Cold copies, but it wasn't going very well. However, all of the copies attention was directed on him and not Vegeta.

Vegeta then put his arms forward, as well as placing his palms next to one another. Golden electricity was beginning to form around Vegeta's aura and body intensifying the blast.

''HEY METAL COWARDS, SAY HELLO TO MY **_FINAL FLASH_!**'' The golden energy blast had a tremendous output so great that the Metal Cold's couldn't hope to deflect it. The humongous beam had no intentions of stopping and annihilated everything in its path. Piccolo barely had enough time to get out of the blast radius of the magnificent attack.

''Woah, Vegeta wasn't kidding!'', Piccolo covered himself from the dust and debris that was flying all around him. The intense winds were blowing like no tomorrow. When the blast went into space, it impacted with a desolate planet, causing it to explode on impact. The explosion shook the planet to the core, making it rumble and quake.

The Metal copies were mostly obliterated however, a few of them survived and they swarmed on Vegeta. Vegeta, who was extremely exhausted, dropped out of Super Saiyan and was kicked in the crutch. ''Dammit... I ..failed...'' Vegeta slipped into unconsciousness and Piccolo was being tossed around as well.

Piccolo elbowed one of the copies, but turned around only to be socked so hard in the face that he was knocked out instantly. The punch also broke his nose and his jaw. The Metal Cold copies took them into a secluded part inside the ship.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in a realm where the living cannot reach without permission..._

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were walking in the realm of Other world. They were on Grand Kai's planet, training with all of the other dead warriors. Over the course of the year being dead, they went through and learned a lot of things.

First off, Tien and Yamcha learned the fusion dance so that they could become exponentially more powerful. With the Kaioken, their power could rival that of a Super Saiyan. The catch to that though is that the fusee's must be almost the same strength. Chiaotzu was hoping that he could fuse with Krillin when he comes back to life, but Krillin is much stronger than him.

''So honorable Grand Kai, what is today's assignment for us?'' Tien bowed down along with Yamcha and Chiaotzu. ''Well, a person who goes by the name of Frieza and his goons are causing trouble in hell, so I need ya'll to get the place back in proper order.''

Yamcha smiled and so did Chiaotzu. Finally, a chance to show off their new powers and abilities. The fighters in other world were decent challenges especially Olibu, but their aren't many who could challenge them. However, there was one fighter named Pikkon, who was way out of their league. Hell, Goku wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell against him.

''We'll be honored to do so.'' Tien stood up with his two comrades and the three of them flew off to get to HFIL.

* * *

_Inside the secluded room of the ship..._

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were held by wires that were stuck on their skin to gather energy for Cooler's Metal Cold galactic armada. Piccolo was being locked in a secluded place where he would be a back up source of energy once they burnt out the Super Saiyan's energy.

The Saiyan's were shirtless with Vegeta having messed up armor, Goku having his whole gi destroyed, and Gohan with half of his gi ripped off. All three were unconscious while King Cold's head was in the middle of the room as well as a giant mech with King Cold on its face.

''Awaken, my Super Saiyan chargers!'', the solemn Cyborg Cooler exclaimed while pressing a button to electrocute the Saiyans. ''AAAAAAAAAAH!''. the Saiyans were almost instantly awoken from the jolt of pain they had felt.

When the electricity deceased, the Saiyans heads drooped. ''Saiyans, you are all assembled here to give me your power. Give me the infamous Super Saiyan energy so I can power my armada of Metal Cold's. Show me what your made of!''

Cooler pressed the button again and drained more of the Saiyans energy.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHH!'', the Saiyans simultaneously yelped out as more of their energy was being drained. ''Guy's, we... gotta...get out... of ...here.'' Goku tried to move his body but he felt more of his strength sap.

''Hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha! This is too funny. The proud Saiyan race, reduced to being my prisoners for energy.''

''Grrrr... you want power? Well how about I give you some damn POWER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Vegeta's body was glowing with energy and he let all of his energy loose to be absorbed on purpose.

''Well don't just stand there help me dammit!''

''Vegeta, what are you doing?''

''Dad, he's trying to override the power that the system can handle, so we must help him!''

Goku nodded and he and Gohan channeled all of their Super Saiyan ki into the Ki absorbing machine. Cooler was smirking at what they were doing. _Those fools, do they know that they are producing me loads of power._ ''You fools, your only giving me more... wait, oh shit the machines receptors are gonna blow if they don't stop charging their Ki.''

_**''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' **_The Saiyans unleashed all the power they could muster and the tremendous energy output completely destroyed the energy receptors.

Cyborg Cooler was blinded by the overload explosion and covered his eyes. ''Darnit! I was so close to having the perfect army. No matter, I'll just kill the Saiyans myself.''

When the smoke subsided the three Saiyans were basking in their Super Saiyan glory, ready to end the threat of the Cold family for the rest of eternity.

Gohan saw King Cold's head behind Cyborg Cooler being supported by life tubes and decided to put an end to his life. Gohan raised his hand and shot a well aimed beam at the head, obliterating it making King cold no more. All of the Metal Cold copies were self destructing on them selves due to their sole creator getting killed.

Cooler looked infuriated. His whole entire scheme had been thrown into shambles. His plan was ruined and so was his armada, the Super Saiyans will pay. ''Damn you monkeys, I will personally see to it that none of you make it out of here alive! Mecha Cold emerge now!''

A huge mech that was completely metal except for his face which had part of King Cold's face on it emerged and stood up. ''Kill all of these fools and make sure none of them survive!'' Cooler then pointed at Gohan and snarled. ''You! You've ruined all of my plans and killed my father. I shall repay what you've done to him tenfold.'' Gohan tensed up ready for battle.

''I'm ready, now come at me!''

''As you wish, you neanderthal kid!''

Goku intervened into the conversation. ''Not if I can help it!'' Goku was about to interrupt Gohan's fight with Cooler until he saw Vegeta put his arm infront of him, blocking Goku's way.

''Kakkarot, let the boy fight his own battles. He's a Saiyan too and no Saiyan wants their battles interrupted.'' Goku was about to respond to what he had said until he sensed the logic in Vegeta's words. It was true, no Saiyan wanted their battles interrupted. It goes against Saiyan pride and even he couldn't deny that as a fact. Gohan may have been a good kid, but he carries Saiyan pride as well.

''Okay Vegeta, now lets take out the Cold family once and for all!''

''For once I can agree with you.'' Vegeta smirked as he jumped to the left to avoid Mecha Cold's giant fist. Goku jumped up and ran on his arm, carrying a ki blast in hand.

* * *

_With Gohan..._

''So our paths has finally led up to this moment. Well one of us will leave here and the other will not. Its time for one of our family lines to end, and that will be yours, kid.''

''Don't count on it, but your right, only one of us will be leaving here alive. HAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' Gohan powered up to the fullest and got into a stance. ''Your persistence is admirable, but can you back up your claims?'' Cooler also showed off his full power, which was somewhat higher than Gohan's but not too much higher. Gohan wasn't intimidated in the slightest, in fact he was eager to face him once more in combat.

''Well lets go shall we.'' Gohan warped and Cooler simply vanished. The two met in combat at high speeds all around the area.

Gohan caught Coolers elbow, but Cooler pushed forward until Gohan impacted the walls. Cooler then brought back his fist and punched forward. Gohan moved his head to side, evading the blow meant to take his head off. Gohan then put one hand against Coolers chest, letting loose the fireworks. The beam tore straight through Cooler, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

''Oh com'on, I won the fight already.'' Cooler then smirked as if he knew that Gohan was wrong.

''Nope, I can repair myself you pompous little bastard.'' Coolers hole wrapped up a bit and the hole was sealed up back to normal.

Gohan shot forwards to Cooler, who dodged the upcoming fist and blocked the next one. The blow however, shattered part of Cooler's arms. _I see, so his power maybe greater than mine but his skin isn't all that tough._

Cooler teleported quickly behind Gohan and gave a hard punch to the child's head. Gohan was knocked forwards, skidding across the metallic ground. Cooler transported in front of Gohan's face and grabbed his ripped gi.

Cooler was about to blast Gohan's head off when Gohan instantly opened his eyes and punched Cooler in the face where his real flesh was intact. That caused Cooler to release Gohan and Gohan to kick straight through Cooler's stomach. Gohan's foot came out the other side, which Gohan pulled out.

Cooler auto repaired the whole in his stomach, but his real skin was another matter. That couldn't be repaired so it stayed damaged.

The half Saiyan smiled and rammed into Coolers cybernetic body full force. Cooler teleported away and shot out a quick death beam. Gohan easily slapped it away but during that time Gohan slapped the first beam away, many more beams came from all directions.

Gohan deflected and evaded as many as he could, but one of them got through his defenses, impaling his left shoulder. Gohan yelped out in agony as some blood fell from his mouth. Cooler just laughed at Gohan's misfortune. ''See what happens when you ruin my plans for conquest. Now you pay the prices which will cost you your life!''

Cooler vanished and reappeared in front of Gohan. Cooler quickly raised his knee, breaking Gohan's nose. Gohan clutched his nose in pain when Cooler hooked Gohan in the side of the head, nailing the little tyke. Gohan rolled over on the floor while Cooler ran past him.

''Now I'll break you!'' Cooler hoisted Gohan up by grabbing his left arm and twisting his forearm unnaturally making his elbow succumb to the pressure, breaking. Gohan's whole left arm was rendered useless as he screamed in severe pain.

Cooler merely laughed under his facial mask which infuriated Gohan. Gohan stood up and punched Cooler very hard in the face with his right hand. Gohan's eyes were narrowed and set with determination.

''_I'M NOT DONE YET!''_ Gohan used the same hand to blast a hole in Cooler. His aura had sparking electricity in it and his power skyrocketed. However, even though Gohan knew it was temporary he would use it to the fullest.

He kicked Cooler aside, who was busy repairing the holes he had. Gohan then raised his ki to the maximum and beyond that.

* * *

_Back with Goku and Vegeta..._

Goku was caught by the giant mecha Cold's power absorbers while Vegeta was being crushed in the hand of the Arcosian mech.

''Grrrrr... AAAAAAAAAHHH!'' Vegeta pumped his ki up into the hand of the mech causing Mecha Cold to release his grip on Vegeta. Vegeta, who was exhausted on expending all of his energy to overload Cold, went unconscious and dropped to the ground.

The energy output that Vegeta had caused the energy absorbers to release Goku and Goku flashed his power to the maximum. ''Grrr... Vegeta!'' Goku caught his rivals arm and placed hims on the metallic floor.

Goku then gritted his teeth, turning around to face Mecha Cold.

''It will end today!'' Goku flew straight towards the Mecha Cold, but the Mech slapped Goku away from him. The Mecha Cold then released a powerful mouth beam capable of annihilating the Saiyans. Goku grabbed Vegeta and shook him. ''Wake up Vegeta, nows not the time to take a nap.'' Vegeta's eyes shot open and he pushed Goku off of him.

''Get your filthy hands off of me, BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan for the last time and sent his Big Bang to combat the mechs mouth beam of destruction.

''Vegeta, distract it while I sneak around to finish him.'' Goku raised two fingers to his head and vanished. ''Damn you Kakkarot, HAAAAAAAA!'' Vegeta pumped as much power as his body would allow into his big bang attack.

Goku raised his palm which had a tremendous output of ki in it. ''This had better work.'' Goku flew to the Mecha Colds back and fired his beam which tore straight through the mech. While the huge mech was trying to repair the damage, Goku I.T back to Vegeta.

Goku reappeared next to Vegeta and charged up his new attack: The Super Kamehameha!

The Mecha Cold, put more and more power into its mouth beam of destruction. He was running on the power that the Super Saiyan's had granted him before his receptors imploded.

''SUPER!''

''KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...''

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...''

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...''

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...''

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Goku released his enhanced version of the regular Kamehameha wave. However, this wave is much bigger, much more powerful and more destructive.

Goku and Vegeta's attacks combined to form one big blast that will obliterate the Mecha Cold and overload the power it can take in.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The colossal explosion that came right after that completely eliminate Mecha Cold where it stood and made a huge hole in the ship that could be seen from outer space. Goku and Vegeta were spent and in base form. Goku was fatigued while Vegeta was more than fatigued. Vegeta was unconscious and Goku decided to watch Gohan finish off Cooler so that they could head home.

* * *

_Back to Gohan..._

Gohan was preparing to finish off Cooler once and for all, but Cooler wouldn't go down without a fight. Cooler flew up to the top of the bizarre ship and raised one finger.

''Okay, our battle will end in a beam struggle to claim who is the strongest. This is the clash to end all bloodline feuds. Now die monkey!'' The Super Nova on Coolers finger grew at an exponential rate until it was at full capacity. ''Saiyanara!''

The Super Nova roared on to the son of Goku, who was charging his own beam to defeat his. ''_**NOVA...FLASH!''**_Gohan's navy blue blast raged on to meet the Super Nova in combat to fight for dominance.

They were at a stand still, however the Super Nova was still moving at the same rate, while the Nova Flash was being pushed back.

''Hahahahaha, it seems you don't have the power to end it do you, mister Super Saiyan. Resist while you can, but it will soon be your last thing you'll do.'' The Super Nova continued on wards until it was dangerously close to Gohan.

Gohan began to shed tears of grief as he knew that he would be done in that day. Just when he thought it was over, he felt energy coming from someone. He looked to his right and saw Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all giving the energy they could spare to stop Cyborg cooler.

''Do it Son, I know you can. You're the hero for the moment, so make me proud.'' Goku smiled and gave his son thumbs up. Gohan smiled back at him and pushed all of the repressed anger and power left dormant inside of him, out. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''

''Its over, I've won, wait whats this?'' Cooler felt his Nova being forced back towards him and he felt himself touching his own Nova. ''What the Hell! Why now I was on the grasp to victory! FUCK YOU SAIYANS!''

Cooler's body, instead of being pushed one of the three stars on Namek, was obliterated then and there. They made sure that the threat of the Cold family was gone, forever in the universe.

The blast exploded, which ended Cooler once and for all. Gohan knew that the ship was going to blow up soon and shouted out to his father. ''Dad, take us out of here, this ship is gonna blow!''

Goku nodded and gathered all the harmless beings on the ship using I.T. He then had every body touch each other before he I.T'd everyone out of the ship.

Far away from the ship, everyone could see the ship go up in flames and blow itself up. Dende then proceeded to heal everybody in the area who was damaged. After that they gathered up the dragon balls to wish back their fallen comrades.

''Okay Dende, summon the dragon.'' Goku watched with excitement and anticipation of being able to see his friends again in the realm of the living. Dende nodded eagerly and spoke some words in Namekian. [''I summon you forth Porunga!'']

The dragon balls began to flicker and glow, until eventually the glow shot into the air, and changed into the form of a mighty, gigantic Dragon. The dragon was a marvelous sight to all who bestowed their eyes upon him. Porunga then started asking for the wishes. ''You who hath summoned me, speak your three wishes so that I may return to my slumber.''

Dende turned towards Goku, asking him for what the first wish should be. Goku told Dende what the first wish was going to be. ''Wish back Yamcha, first.''

Dende nodded and also suggested something to Goku. ''Just so you know, we upgraded the powers of the Dragon so that we can wish back an unlimited amount of people with just one wish.''

Goku looked astonished and smiled with excitement. ''Okay Dende, wish back Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu okay.''

Dende turned towards Porunga and spoke some Namekian words to the magnificent Dragon. [''Porunga, wish back the warriors known as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu back to life.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red and spoke with his giant snout.

''Your wish has been granted now speak your second wish!''

Goku put a hand to his chin until he remembered that for the newly gifted warriors with revival, the only way to get back to Earth was to travel down Snake way. ''Wish for Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu to be wished to the planet known as Earth.''

Dende turned to the dragon and requested the second wish. [''Porunga, wish all of the revived warriors to the planet known as Earth.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red and spoke.

''Your wish has been granted, now name your final wish so that I may return to my slumber.'' Dende turned towards Goku and asked Goku a favor.

''Mister Goku, can I use this last wish to restore the planet back to its original shape?'' Goku nodded and replied. ''The wish is all yours, we have no need for another wish to be granted.''

Dende turned to Porunga for the last time and requested the final wish. [''I wish for this planet to be restored back to the way it was before the enemies arrived.''] Porunga glowed his eyes red for the last time and spoke to the crew gathered around.

''Your final wish has been granted, farewell!'' Porunga glowed golden and dispersed into the dragon balls, until they scattered all across the world once again.

Goku shook hands with Dende while Gohan was conversing with Piccolo. ''Well, today was a hard fought day wasn't it Piccolo.'' Piccolo smirked and replied to his former pupil who had surpassed him.

''It sure was Gohan, I'm very proud of you for stepping up and saving the planet when your father and Vegeta had no energy left to spare. But that reminds me, how exactly did you become a Super Saiyan so early, earlier then even Vegeta.''

''Well, I thought my father had died in the battle against Frieza since I couldn't sense his power anymore. I assumed the worst, and you were unconscious during the whole ordeal. I charged recklessly towards Frieza, but was easily tossed around. But when Frieza mocked my father, I snapped. He crossed the line and I was lost in my anger. The pain of loss I experience allowed me to awaken my Super Saiyan prowess.''

Piccolo nodded grimly and commented proudly to Gohan. ''Well whatever happened, I'm glad you're as powerful as you are now. You've become a fine warrior and without you, then today we would've lost this battle. Never forget your contributions to our survival Gohan. Now that we've barely survived this scuffle, then I have a feeling we need to step up our training regimen more than ever now.''

''I agree, if the Androids are really as strong as Trunks said, then were in for tough one," Gohan mumbled to himself, but Piccolo's keen ears heard it.

Piccolo immediately ended the conversation right then and there. ''Indeed, I hope you're prepared for the training that we'll be doing when we get back!''

"I will be, no matter what." Gohan met with equal resolve, which made the Namek smirk. "We'll see, kid."

After everyone had a pretty good time, except for Piccolo, Vegeta and part of the time Gohan, everyone said goodbye, except Vegeta who left in his space pod and Piccolo who remained stoic. Goku then I.T'd everyone on Namek back to Earth so that they could get back to regular training and peaceful ways. They had bigger threats to worry about then to waste time fighting off space empires.

_**The Androids!**_

* * *

_Wallah, this is the longest chapter I've written cashing in at over 6,000 words! The chapter content is really exploding guys and just so you know, the update time is a little longer than usual now because of the longer content. Plus I've been grounded so I couldn't air this chapter earlier, so I'm truly sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you guys liked that I made Gohan the hero of the day this time around. Remember, any comments, concerns, advice, beta reader requests, questions or suggestions are always welcomed. The poll of should Trunks come back for the Buu saga still stands and this chapter has been edited a bit. What the humans were doing in other world will be explained in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for viewing, its really appreciated!_

_Power levels:_

_Gohan: 4,000,000_

_S.S: 200,000,000_

_Damaged base: 2,000,000_

_Battle damaged S.S: 175,000,000_

_Fueled with power: 250,000,000_

_Zenkai base: 4,500,000_

_Goku: 4,200,000_

_S.S: 210,000,000_

_Damaged Base: 2,100,000_

_Super Kamehameha: 300,000,000_

_Worn out: 1,000,000_

_Zenkai: 4,600,000_

_Vegeta: 4,100,000_

_S.S: 205,000,000_

_Damaged Base: 2,050,000_

_Final Flash: 350,000,000_

_Worn out: 1,000,000_

_Zenkai: 4,700,000_

_Piccolo: 100,000,000_

_Damaged: 1,000,000_

_Krillin: 1,500,000_

_Healed: 1,750,000_

_Metal Cold: 230,000,000_

_Mecha Cold: 275,000,000_

_Cyborg Cooler: 240,000,000_

_Dende: 2,000_

_Mechs: 20,000 each_

_Tien: 1,750,000_

_Yamcha: 1,500,000_

_Chiaotzu: 800,000 irrelevant as always_

_Grand Kai: ?!_

_Pikkon: Too early in the story for me to put his power level_

_Followers: Infinite_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinte_

_Viewers: All of the above_

_Thank you for reading and I shall see you in the next update!_


	13. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm..._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan ended off they're battle on Namek. Afterwards, they successfully gathered the dragon balls and they made three wishes which were all granted. Goku took the others back to Earth so that they can resume training for the impending Android Attack due to arrive in about two years worth of time. The training regimen is back to normal and it intensified greatly for everyone. Especially Vegeta and Trunks, who were hell bent on defeating these 'abominations'. Will they be able to pull it off, or are they still destined to fall. Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_1 year, 11 months later at the son family household...  
_

Over the last year and 11 months that have flown by, the Z-fighters have increased their power exponentially. Goku and Vegeta have seem to hit a brick wall in their power growth with their sons right behind them in strength. You could almost say that father and son were nearly equals in power. Piccolo had made the most progress out of all the Z-fighters however. Piccolo's strength is pretty darn close to that of a Super Saiyans on its own since he had two Super Saiyans instead of one to train with over the large course of time.

Vegeta and Bulma got together and had a child who they named Trunks shortly after the fight with Cold. After the baby was born, Future Trunks revealed his secret identity to the remaining Z-fighters which was only known to Goku, Piccolo, and Bra. Gohan shot up in height and is now standing at 4'8" at ten years old. There's only two days left before the Androids attack, so the Z-fighters kept training, but toned it down a bit due to wanting to save energy for the upcoming brawl for planet Earth.

At the moment, Gohan was having a chat with Videl outside on the table since they finished eating dinner. They had met again during the World Martial Arts Tournament via Gohan merely keeping a promise. After Videl won, she gained knowledge of where the hybrid resided and vice versa.

"So Gohan, what is it you wanna talk about?" The raven haired ten year old began, curious.

Gohan hung his head up and looked straight at Videl with a serious expression. "Remember that little promise I made three years ago?"

"Oh yeah! You're about to tell me it aren't you."

"Yep. I'll tell you Videl, but only on one condition... you never tell anyone I told you what I'm about to tell you." Gohan's eyes had dead seriousness in them as opposed to the normally cheerful look, so Videl knew better than to trifle with that.

"Fine. Can we stop this seriousness and get on with it?"

Videl looked intently at Gohan when the semi-Saiyan started talking. "Sure. Okay so, in about a week from now, we're supposed to be attacked by some killer androids in South City.''

"How do ya know when we're gonna to be attacked by some androids. You can't see into the future...can you?"

''We can't, this guy that came from the future told my father about the upcoming threat, and he warned the rest of us to train for it.''

''From the future?! But isn't time travel impossible?''

''Apparently not. From what my mother made me study, Time Travel can be possible if you travel at a speed faster than light. You will create a timelapse around your body as everything that happens around is slowed down. That's where the time-" Gohan was cut off by a bored Videl.

''Not important, just get back to what you were going to say.''

''I'm sorry, I just got carried away. Anyways androids will be coming to attack this planet and we need to stop them. However, I don't want you to get in the way.''

''Hold on, I'm pretty sure their strong, but I'm sure I can help! I'm not the daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion for nothing y'know."

''I'm sorry to say this, but you can't even come close to their supposed strength let alone ours.''

''How are you so sure about that? Also, why are the androids attacking in the first place?''

"Because I can sense your energy, and though its very strong for a normal person, it's nowhere near my Ki level. To answer your second question, my father took on the red ribbon army when he was younger and defeated em'. However, some doctor guy survived and has been plotting revenge against my father ever since. That's how the androids were created, they were created to kill my father."

"The red ribbon army?! No one should have been powerful enough to take them all down. Besides, the question I asked you a long time ago hasn't been answered. How'd your family and friends so powerful?"

"Its a very long story, you see. Or at least in my case. You know whenever you hear the word Saiyan? Well, that just happens to be my fathers race. My father was not originally human, he was a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. However, when a tyrant known as Frieza came, he enslaved the Saiyans, and forced them to purge planets so that they can sell it to the highest bidder for money. That was known as the Planet Trade Organization. When the tyrant feared the Saiyans rising strength, he blew up the planet known as Vegeta, killing off almost all Saiyans. Long story short, my father was sent here as a baby to this planet so that he could purge the planet."

''Whoa! I knew aliens were real, but if what your saying is true then that means-" Gohan cut off what Videl was about to say and told her the answer to the typical assumption.

''Only half. I'm also human because of my mother, so I'm a hybrid. That's why we're so much stronger than regular people, also that is why you aren't on the same plateau of power as I am. In a normal humans case however, they were trained in the art of Ki. You could get stronger than even the strongest of humans that don't use ki."

"Thanks for getting straight to the point. Nice to see someone in the world still stays true to promises."

"Your welcome, and to show you what kind of power the people with Saiyan blood have, just watch this!" Gohan grunted a little and spread apart his feet on the dirt. His aura then became visible, flashing gold along with his hair. His eyes turned teal and his muscles bulked up a bit.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tranquil light erupted from the hybrids frame, temporarily blinding his female companion. When the light vanished, said boy stood with his long unkempt hair golden.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan."

"Woah! Now that is some serious power. And I think I know power when I see it." Videl stated, eyes widened.

"And that's not even my full strength. Now do you get me telling you to back off of this fight. I've saw too many of my friends die at the hands of evil and I don't want that to occur to you too. So will you step out of the way when it came to it?"

Videl sighed, pulling on one of her pig tails. "Fine, sheesh. If it gets you to stop complaining about this crap, then I won't. Kinda not used to you being this pessimistic."

Gohan cracked a small smile. "Geez, thanks for complying Videl, now remember, don't tell anyone I told you what I told you, okay."

The girl nodded and gave Gohan a thumbs up. "Cool, its safe with me."

With that said and done, Videl shot off towards her home in Orange Star City. This was only due to the semi-Saiyan teaching her the very basics of Ki right after the tournament was all said and done. "I wonder how strong the androids really are? I hope we're ready for them."

The demi-Saiyan walked back into his home since it was dark outside so he could get to eating dinner. He walked in and saw his father gulping down the dinner in front of his very eyes. ''Hey, no fair! Wait for me, your taking all of the food!'' Goku looked up to see his eldest and only son running to his spot on the table so he start eating.

"Oh hey Gohan, how was your talk session with Videl?"

"Nothing eventful really, all I did was just convince her to stay out of the fight with the Androids which will come in about a month or so. No offense to her, but she'd only be a liability when push came to shove."

"Okay so Gohan, in training, have you started to feel like your strength started to stop increasing?" Goku felt that he had hit a brick wall block on his way to gaining more strength so he was curious if Gohan also felt it.

"Yeah now that you think about it, I noticed your power stop growing and I started feeling it myself because my power is very close to yours. We might have reached some kinda... I dunno...barrier? Or some kind of limit?"

''Well if that's the case, then there must be a level of power above that of a Super Saiyans. Its the only explanation as to why we can't seem to get much stronger from training nowadays. I guess we have to unlock a higher form of power or something, we'll talk more about it another time. Right now we need to rest up so that we are in perfect condition to take on the androids.''

Chi Chi butted in on the conversation. "What a great idea Goku, this is the perfect opportunity for Gohan to study! I'll get the text books and you'll hit them as soon as you wake up after breakfast, no questions asked." The hybrid pouted somewhat, but nodded anyways. There simply wasn't anything wrong with taking a break on physical exertion and training his mind to be even sharper.

Gohan walked off to go take a hot, steamy bath.

* * *

_One month later at the Brief residence..._

Trunks found himself eating dinner with Bra and Bulma. His father had left a couple of weeks ago to eliminate the remains of the Arcosian dynasty's intergalactic empire.

"So Trunks, do you think we're ready to take on the androids and win?" Bra was pretty worried with their chances, but Trunks was another matter.

"Actually, I believe we have a good chance to save the future. Think about it, King Cold came along and he hit harder than any android from our time did. He could have been just as strong as the androids from our time, and we have all surpassed him in power, even Piccolo did."

Bra had to admit, her elder brother spoke the truth. However, the androids in this time could simply be on a whole other level than the ones in their time.

"But Trunks, think outside the box and look at the bigger picture. Since their are five Super Saiyans in our group and the doctor likely knows that, why wouldn't Gero increase the powers of the androids? What if he created more?! The possibilities of what Gero might have done in effect of us having such immense power are infinite!"

Bulma jumped in on the conversation, "Why don't you guys just blow up Gero's lab right now."

Trunks grunted and shook his head. "We don't even know where the base is located so how would we obliterate it. Plus, Vegeta gave us a death threat about if we did something 'cowardly like that'," Trunks finished, rolling his eyes at the last part.

''Trunks, there's no need to hide it anymore. I know that you are my son from the future," the undergarment named female pointed out, then finished with addressing Bra. "And you must be my daughter in the future aren't you?" Bra's face contorted in surprise, but she nodded anyways.

"Yes, I'm your daughter from an alternate timeline, but how'd you know?" Bra was pretty curious with what her mother from the past had to say about that.

"Well, since me and Vegeta already had Trunks in this timeline, we didn't know who you were or where you came from. So I took a blood sample from baby Trunks and the DNA within his blood is damn near the exact same as yours. I soon connected the dots and realized that in your timeline, you happened to be our daughter. Vegeta immediately left after the realization dawned on him, and he won't return until the androids arrive! Damn that bastard-"

"Wait, how do you even know my blood type-"

Bulma cut off her daughter from finishing her statement. "When you were training intensely, Vegeta was curious about how you carried Saiyan blood, and wanted to find out. So I took some blood from your arm whilst you were unconscious just to figure it out. We got your blood type, and the bastard and I were surprised at the results. It was further more clarified when I examined the blood types between you and baby Trunks."

Trunks butted in on the intense conversation on genetics. "Its weird to think about how you and father even got together in the first place."

Bulma clutched her hands and stared into the sky dreamily. "Well its extremely complicated. You see he may be a real arrogant asshole, but when you really get to know him, he's a very proud man. To everyone else, he may seem as villainous, but they're all missing the point, Vegeta has changed from his old ways for the better. However, that doesn't mean Vegeta isn't hostile."

Trunks and Bra nodded in agreement before the older of the two stood up. "Welp, I'm gonna practice my fighting techniques before the battle for the planet begins tomorrow. I'm feeling pretty decent about our chances because we have five Super Saiyans. Plus, Goku doesn't seem to be having any symptoms at the moment, so we should be fine.''

Trunks walked over to his younger sister and asked her the obvious question. "Your welcome to join me if you'd like."

Bra jumped up and smiled at his older brother. "Of course, just let me put on my socks, shoes, shirt and whatever you get the point. Be back in a few," Bra ran to her room to get dressed properly whilst Trunks proceeded to head to some light training.

* * *

_At Kame house a few hours later..._

The whole Z-fighter crew was there at the house with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo.

Goku was having a good time with his friends while Gohan was chatting with Trunks and Bra.

''So, how's your training been over the last three years?'' Trunks took the initiative and answered Gohan's question for himself and his sister. ''Well, our training has been very effective, I'm confident in our ability to now fight the androids and win.''

''I am too, so how about a friendly competition to see who's stronger out of the two of us at the moment.'' Gohan stood up and challenged Trunks to a spar to see who was the stronger of the two heirs to the last remaining full blooded Saiyans in existence. Trunks stood up as well and pointed to outside on the beach. Gohan followed Trunks and got into a fighting stance, that resembled his fathers greatly but with his own twist.

Trunks also got into his stance, which resembled Vegeta's, but with twists as well. ''Judging from your power level, we're nearly the same strength. This should be good...''

''Your right, but lets keep the Super Saiyan to a minimum for right now. We don't want to damage the house while the party is still going on.''

Trunks nodded his head as he powered up in his base form. ''Agreed.''

Gohan let loose his power and his base forms strength was borrowing some of the Super Saiyan strength as well. Gohan's eyes turned teal, but his hair remained black though sticking up as if it were a Super Saiyans. Gohan's aura was regular but with a tint of golden infused into it.

Trunks watched what just transpired in bewilderment. ''How did you do that, its like your base form is a mix between base and Super Saiyan.

''Your wrong and right at the same time Trunks. All I did was harness my Super Saiyan energy into my base form, or at least as much as I could before I actually transformed into a Super Saiyan. To do this though, you need a serious level of control over your base and Super Saiyan power compatibility.''

''Cool, I kind of get it now, so without further ado lets get on to this spar. I've been itching for someone to test my powers on. I would've sparred with my sister but you know, not quite on our level of strength. She's more around Piccolo's level of power now which is great and all, but I could have hurt her if we sparred.''

Gohan nodded once more before he got tensed up.''Okay enough talk. I'm ready!'' Trunks grinned which Gohan returned equally before Gohan charged forwards towards Trunks, blowing sand behind him.

Trunks got into a defensive stance, before catching Gohan's quick fist going towards his face. Trunks slapped the fist aside before aiming a kick, which Gohan leaned his head to the side to evade it. Gohan swooped low under Trunks kick and removed Trunks feet from under him. Trunks flipped back before Gohan grabbed his boot. Gohan threw Trunks across the sandy ground, before he got up and vanished.

Gohan turned around but was surprised to meet nothing but air. Trunks reappeared behind Gohan and tackled him to the ground. Trunks then got up and stood over Gohan.

''Looks like I won this round kid.'' Gohan suddenly chuckled and caught Trunks attention. ''Not by a long shot.''

Trunks turned around to see a weak crimson beam heading towards him. Trunks effortlessly slapped it away before Gohan tackled Trunks. Gohan and Trunks playfully tumbled over the sand on the beach.

* * *

_Inside Kame House..._

Goku and the others were having a great time inside of the house, just chatting and all in all, having a great time. Goku was busy talking to Krillin when Krillin brought up the topic of what Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu doing when they spent their dead.

''Oh yeah, that reminds me. What were they doing in otherworld?''

Goku's best friend shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't know the answer to Goku's question. ''I don't know, I'll go ask Tien right now.'' Krillin walked over to the three eyed Z-fighter, who was currently the strongest human on Earth, though Krillin was right behind in him in current strength.

''So Tien, what were you, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu doing in other world two years ago? I know its random, but we've wanted to know ever since.''

Tien sighed and sat down on the couch next to Yamcha and Chiaotzu who was chatting amongst one another. ''Everyone wants to know what we did during our endeavors in other world.'' Yamcha smirked and replied to Tien. ''Well if they wanna know so badly, lets just tell em this whopper of a story.'' Tien nodded in agreement while Chiaotzu remained normal.

Yamcha shouted out to everyone in the area so that they could listen to their of what the hell happened in other world. ''Guys, gather 'round, were telling what happened in other world since you all want to know.''

Goku stepped forward before excusing himself. ''Okay, wait one second, I have to get Gohan.'' Goku vanished and instantly reappeared with Gohan and Trunks. ''Okay, now you can start heheheh...''

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu took a giant breath before huffing. Yamcha started off the conversation with the beginnings. ''So what happened after we died was...''

* * *

_2 years and 11 months earlier in the check in station..._

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all stood before King Yemma. ''So what you mean to tell me is that you've been killed again?''

Tien stepped forward and took the initiative to answer for his partners. ''Yes we have, it was against a the demon known as Frieza's father.''

King Yemma pondered over what Tien was talking about until he remembered Frieza coming to him and trying to kill him, but he was ultimately overpowered by his Yemma lock. King Yemma then thought about what he would do with the three warriors in front of him. Sure he could send them off to King Kai, but what good would that be.

''Well I suppose I could send you back over to King Kai's place for additional training I guess.'' Yamcha was about to respond when King Kai dove in on the conversation that was ensuing at the moment. ''Don't send them to me, I have nothing left to teach them. I request that you send them to the planet of the Grand Kai. They would meet many powerful warriors there.''

King Yemma thought over what King Kai just told him in his mind and realized that it made some actual sense. ''King Kai told me to just send you to the planet of the Grand Kai for training instead of himself.''

Yamcha had absolutely no clue to who this Grand Kai person was. ''Who is the Grand Kai? How do we even get to his planet?''

King Yemma face palmed himself at Yamcha's obliviousness. ''You idiot! The Grand Kai is the person who is above deity's such as King Kai. There are four deity's that monitor the universe. King Kai is the Kai of the north. And the way to get there is by a plane. A guide will soon be here to escort you to the plane to get to the Grand Kai's planet. He's here now, so go with him!''

Yamcha followed Tien and Chiaotzu as they were being escorted to the plane to get to the sacred planet. Once the trio got on the plane, the view that they received was just plain beautiful. Chiaotzu could be seen wowing over the view while Tien and Yamcha looked out the windows amazed. Chiaotzu eventually spotted a huge planet approaching and wonder aloud. ''Is that the Grand Kai's planet?''

''It must be, guys if King Yemma was telling the truth, we need to treat the Grand Kai with utmost respect.''

Yamcha questioned Tiens claim with a look of question. ''Why should we? I mean King Kai was never treated like royalty. We never bowed down to him, so why bow down to this new guy?''

''Because, he's said to be on a whole other level than King Kai, that's why.''

''Whatever...''

The plane eventually landed on the planets surface and the trio got off, and began searching for this Grand Kai person. When they finally found him, he was not what they had expected. He was a goof ball with a snazzy house, cool car and everything. But what kept everyone believing that he was the Grand Kai was his power, which was simply astounding. His power made Goku look like an ant versus a human, and they weren't even sure if that was his full capability.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu wondered around, checking out what the planet had to offer. There were all sorts of warriors in the planet. There will thousands, upon thousands of dead warriors there. Tien was excited knowing that he could continue to get strong even after death for a second time along with Chiaotzu. Yamcha on the other hand, was happy because he was able to freely chill out with the 'ladies'.

Yamcha had been pretty much dumped by Bulma so he figured he could hang out with the ladies while he was dead. Besides, it seemed Bulma had more feelings for Vegeta above all else. Vegeta... that named wanted to make Yamcha destroy something. Not only had he been the one responsible for dying the first time, he also stripped away Bulma from him.

It made Yamcha jealous, and his hatred for Vegeta swell. Yamcha was going to train his ass off so that he could beat Vegeta.

Tien was casually exploring the warriors training with Chiaotzu on his side until Tien saw this man who was coming to greet him. Olibu was the persons name when he asked a question. ''Hey who are you guys and where did you come from?''

Tien spoke up for himself and Chiaotzu. ''I'm Tien and this is Chiaotzu'', he pointed his finger at Chiaotzu. ''We are from the planet Earth and here to train until we are revived.'' Olibu looked on with great interest at Tien.

''So your from Earth to huh? Well that makes two of us.'' Olibu put his arm out to Tien and Chiaotzu, who gladly shook hands with the long lost warrior from Earth. ''So, based on your Ki, you seem pretty strong, mind if we spar?''

Olibu's lips formed a true smile while responding. ''Sure, but can you handle my strength? You're pretty strong but are positive?''

''Oh don't worry about me, I've got more power then I'm letting on.'' Tien crouched down into his crane fighting stance while Olibu stood straight up. ''Tien, I'm going to go searching around the planet now, I'll see you later!'' Chiaotzu shot off into the sky flying away to explore on his own.

Tien then charged Olibu after powering up to his full power. He knew he didn't have the raw strength of Olibu, but he had a way to get much stronger. Tien jumped up before aiming a fast kick to Olibu's face.

Olibu caught Tiens leg before flinging him to the ground. Tien hit the ground, before shooting back up. ''**KAIOKEN X10**!'' Veins appeared on Tien's skin and head due to the immense power boost by ten times.

Tien shot back off at Olibu, delivering a powerful knee to the deceased warriors stomach. Olibu was sent skidding along the surface of the ground with his boots. ''I must admit, an impressive technique. But your strength is still not up to par with mine.''

Olibu zipped behind Tien before launching a fist at his head. Tien turned around quickly, but not quick enough. Tien hit the ground with his back before bouncing back up.

"**DODON RAY X10**!" Tien unleashed the 10x enhanced version of his Dodon ray upon Olibu. Olibu hopped out of harms way and saw Tien panting a little. Olibu flew towards Tien quickly, catching Tien off guard with a solid kick to the solar plexus.

Olibu flew above Tien, swing his fists down hard upon Tiens back, sending the newly deceased Earth warrior to the ground face first. Olibu stood afloat above Tien's body which was on the ground struggling.

''Darn it, maybe I over did it a little.'' He was shocked to see Tien's body just disappear. Olibu heard a distinct voice behind him before being assaulted by the real Tien who was using a **Kaioken x15**.

''Surprise wasn't it. Its one of my abilities, I'm able to created clones of myself. The downside to this is that is splits my power for each clone I make.'' Tien's knee impacted Olibu's block, which weakened Olibu's defense.

Olibu smirked at the cleverness of the warrior he was fighting at the moment. ''Your power is still insufficient to mine!'' Olibu grabbed Tiens arms before kneeing Tien in the gut. Olibu then turned around and threw Tien back down to the ground, which knocked the **Kaioken** out of him.

Tien was panting and Olibu dropped down from the sky. Olibu held his hand out for Tien and pulled him up. "You are a worthy opponent. Keep training and you will only continue to get stronger. I shall be looking forward to our next battle." Tien dusted himself off and watched as his new found rival flew away from him to go train some more.

After that, many months have passed since the trio arrived on the planet of the Grand Kai. The trio increased their strength immensely from training. They were also met with many shocks as well. There was a warrior named Pikkon, who's strength was beyond all forms of comprehension. His power was by far the strongest the trio had ever felt in their entire experiences.

The trio learned the fusion technique which was only supposed to be used as a last resort when things go awry. The power of the ridiculous dance is simply tremendous. The raw power from the fusion could give the Saiyans hell in a fight. That's not even with using the **Kaioken**. The catch to the **Kaioken** though is that the fusion can only go up to a x3. The reason for that is because the raw power the fusion holds. It just wouldn't mix together. The higher your power is, the harder it is to use the **Kaioken**.

On the last day of being dead, the Grand Kai assigned them on a mission to stop Frieza and his goons from terrorizing HFIL. The trio had a bit of trouble, but they were eventually able to overcome Frieza without the use of the fusion dance. When they returned, they were all wished back to planet Earth so that they could continue on with life.

* * *

''...And that's the end of our endeavors of other world.''

Everyone in the area clapped for the trio in completing their wonderful story of other world. "That was actually a really interesting story," Krillin complimented.

Goku then looked to everybody since it was night time outside from what he could see.

''Its about time for us to go, we need our rest for the climactic day tomorrow. We'll see you at 9:00 a.m at South City, later guys!''

Gohan waved to everyone before approaching his father. "Can I fly with Videl to her home, I need to talk to her about the androids." Goku patted his growing son on the top of the head. His son was getting taller pretty fast, approaching Master Roshi at a quick pace.

''Sure, but don't take too long or your mother will be worried sick. And we both know what the frying pan of doom can do, it makes your mother the strongest in the universe."

Gohan nodded sheepishly at the joke and walked to chat with Videl outside. Goku vanished out of there, while Trunks took Bulma and flew back home with Bra. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu flew their separate ways and Gohan was flying with Videl to her mansion.

"So remember what I said a month ago, well said day is tomorrow."

''I know Gohan. Geez, we went over it a gazillion times already."

''No that's not it, I just wanted to tell you that just in case we fail tomorrow in stopping the androids, that you'll keep away from them.''

''Why not? They'll eventually find me anyways, so what's the point in fleeing?''

''No they won't. I don't think androids can sense energy so you should be fine."

"Alright, alright! It's kinda getting annoying. You're not gonna fail tomorrow."

''How do you know that?''

"Because if you do and you aren't already dead, I'll kill you myself. No force in the universe will stop me from ending your life if you don't already die. But that's besides the point, you've prepared three whole years for this crap. That's eons to get better than some mere killer robots, plus you have the Z-fighters backing you. If you can't beat em' now, then somethings wrong."

"Wow, thanks. I kinda needed that. And who're the "Z-fighters"?"

"Oh, just some name I came up with for your group. Come on, you have to admit it sounds cool and catchy."

"It actually does. "Z-fighters"...I actually like that dub of ourselves."

The two were approaching Videl's mansion and they landed on the huge porch in front of the mansion.

"Gohan, you'd better survive. Also, gain some confidence, you're always doubting yourself. When you doubt yourself, that feeling comes true."

"No promises, but I'll try my best."

Videl walked up and smacked him hard across the face.

''Gohan, you big dummy! Are you really gonna let your road end by some real life terminator nonsense? Forget that, believe in yourself cause I believe in you guys. This ain't something you can't do, so stop being so...uh...pessimistic."

"Its okay, if you believe in me then I will too, now I hafta go get some rest."

"Heh, I guess I'll see ya after this is all over with?"

"Count on it." With that, the half breed flew off to his residence, anxious for the day of reckoning.

* * *

_Wallah, that'll do it for this chapter! This is the second longest chapter I've ever written and this chapter has more dialogue in it than the typical action that I like to write about. Tell me what you think about this chapter in the review section below and starting next chapter, I will be doing a question/answer section on the chapter. Remember, any comments, questions, concerns, advice, beta requests or anything that is good enough in the reviews will be implemented into the review section next chapter. The power levels for this chapter will not come until the next chapter because I don't want to spoil the power levels. Also, the form that Gohan had in his playful spar against Trunks was what Goku looked like fighting the Ginyu force in HFIL when he was in other world, after Cell. And uh oh, it seems like Bra won't be conceived in the main timeline due to some unfavorable circumstances. Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Day of Reckoning

_Chapter 14: The Day of Reckoning_

_Last time in Beyond Infinite... _

_The Z-fighters trained intensely for the impending android threat. Two days before the threat of the androids, Gohan and Videl had an important conversation about the safety of the two on the climatic day. On the final day before the androids are due to arrive and terrorize South City, Goku, Gohan and the others were having a great time at Kame house. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu told everybody about the endeavors that happened in other world. They learned many useful tactics and techniques during their time being deceased. Gohan and Videl had one last discussion on the android attack before he headed home. What will become of the Z-fighters now that today is the day of reckoning? Find out now!_

* * *

_8:30 A.M in the Son family residence...  
_

A pair of hands gripped the red gi belt and pulled it tight. He then slipped his Gi socks on and tied his white, wrinkly headband around his head. He then put on his fighting shoes and stood up tall, stretching afterwards to loosen up his constricted muscles.

Gohan was now ready to take on the androids along with his father and their friends. His father walked outside along with Gohan as they met up with Piccolo before deciding to fly to the island. Chi-Chi ran outside and shouted like the typical mother she was, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"GOHAN! Stay safe, I still don't like the idea of sending you out to fight. You have studying to do, and no android threat is going to stop you from doing so. I wish you would let your father and his delinquent friends handle the threats, but I won't stop you. Just come back to me!"

Gohan frowned at the thought of going against his mothers wishes. He loved his mother tremendously and would always strive to do what she said, but this was a special case. Now simply wasn't the time to be studying instead of saving the Earth, it was something he had to do, his top priority. "I'm sorry mom, but I just can't. They need me to help save the Earth, and I'm not a harmless little boy anymore. I'm a Super Saiyan too, so I'm needed out there. I promise to make it up to you when I get back!"

With that being said, Gohan jumped up and shot off into the sky after Piccolo. Goku stayed and saw Chi-Chi's happy yet worried expression. Goku hovered over to her and put his arms around her, trying to keep her spirits high. "Chi-Chi, its true, we need him to fight with us. What if me or Piccolo are struggling? An extra Super Saiyan might turn the tide of the battle."

"But Goku, what if you or our son dies? I can't bear to lose either of you." Chi Chi continued to worry until Goku kissed her on the forehead, assuaging some of those fears that were deep within her heart.

''I can't reassure my safety, but I'll make sure that Gohan makes it out alive and well, count on it. Now I have to go Chi-Chi, I love you." With that, Earth's greatest defender in its history shot off into the sky.

"Remember your promise Goku!"

Goku shot back before flying off of the horizon completely. "Of course!"

* * *

_In the sky 15 minutes later...  
_

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo caught up to Krillin while flying towards the island. Gohan flew next to Krillin and Krillin stroke up a conversation. ''Woah, Gohan! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw ya.''

Gohan remarked with a hint of obviousness. ''Krillin, you saw me yesterday and of course I grew.''

Krillin sheepishly laughed it off. ''Well heheheh.. I guess I just didn't notice that.'' Gohan face palmed himself and shook his head until spotting an island with Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Bra and Bulma with her one year old in her grasp.

''Dad! Were here at the island!'' Goku heard his sons words and floated down to his friends along with the rest of them.

Goku was the first to touch foot on the ground and smiled at his friends. ''Hey guys, are you ready to face the androids?'' Tien nodded while Yamcha groaned and prepared to speak.

''Yeah and you see the baby that Bulma is carrying, well you would never guess who the father was.'' Goku walked near the baby and smiled dearly at him. 'Your daddy's Vegeta, isn't that right Trunks?'' Bulma's eyes bulged out of there sockets because she wondered how in the hell Goku even knew that.

''Goku, how did you know that, you even got his name right.'' Goku scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with an excuse. Gohan, watching his fathers dilemma, answered for his clueless father. ''He can read your mind, that's how he knows that.'' Goku nodded at his son's quick excuse and flashed him a thumbs up.

''So Trunks, where are the androids? Shouldn't they have been attacking by now.'' Trunks responded to Tiens question by shrugging his shoulders. ''I have no idea, I think the androids don't have an energy signature.''

Yamcha jumped in on the conversation and pointed a finger at him. ''You must've been lying the whole time! There are no androids, you set us up or something!'' With Yamcha's false accusation, Trunks narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. His power rose and his aura formed.

''You fool, do you think I would lie about something with this magnitude? I watched my mother die in front of my feeble eyes, so you tell me who's lying!'' Trunks took a threatening step towards the now cowering Yamcha. ''You don't have a clue of what my sister and I went through because of those monsters. We watched Gohan's daughter grow up without a father because he was killed too, so SHUT UP!''

Everyone was shocked at his sudden burst of anger. It seemed that he took more after his father then they gave him credit for. When Trunks cooled down a bit, he apologized to Yamcha when Piccolo made a suggestion. ''If what you say is genuine, then we'll have to search for them in the city, the old fashioned way.''

''Wouldn't that take too long?'' Gohan's question was easily answered when Goku spoke up. ''Then we just have to split up, if any of us run into the androids, raise your power so we can find you.''

''Okay oh and where's Chiaotzu?''

''I left him back with master Roshi because he realized he couldn't keep up with us in power anymore, plus it was too dangerous for him.''

Gohan nodded and understood until he saw a flying car get blasted out of the sky. Krillin picked up on it and commented on it. ''That's our cue to move, lets go!''

''Gohan, go get Yajirobe and bring him back to Bulma. When your done, come find us.'' Gohan nodded before shooting off into the sky like a bullet ripping through the air. Everyone else shot off, looking for the androids.

Everyone searched valiantly and everyone had no success in finding the androids until Yamcha was walking around. ''Hey have you seen anything strange going on around here?'' He asked to two strange looking people. To be more precise, the androids. Yamcha took a closer look at the pair until he saw the red ribbon army insignia on the shirt and hats.

''Wait a minute, you two must be the androids.''

The older looking android replied to the scarred bandits suspicions. ''Correct, now that you know of us, you must die.'' Before Yamcha could even retort, the old man grabbed his mouth, draining his power and making him struggle to breathe. He then stuck his arm straight through Yamcha's torso, before dropping him to the ground.

By then, all Z-fighters except Gohan were at the scene. ''Yamcha! You're the androids aren't you?!''

The old man replied once again. ''We are indeed the androids Son Goku, and we are here to end you and your friends lives, so lets fight.'' Tien raised a brow as to how he knew Goku. ''How do you know Goku?''

''Tien Shinnhan, I have data on every last one of you except for you two. He pointed his finger at Trunks and Bra, who tensed up and were sweating bullets. Trunks gritted his teeth and was bewildered. Bra was experiencing the same emotions that his older brother was.

''Guys, these aren't the androids that we know of, our stay in this time might've have affected this timeline for the worse!''

''What! That's preposterous! Who are we supposed to be fighting then?''

Goku answered to Piccolo's question in his angry tone. ''I don't care about that! There all fiends in the end! So can we fight in secluded place where there are no civilians to harm in the crossfire.''

''I have a better solution, 19! Exterminate all life on this island.'' Android 19 and 20's eyes glowed red before shooting in all different directions, killing all the cities inhabitants and destroying the city in the process. ''There, now there are no more distractions.''

''You monsters!'' Goku lunged forward and knocked Android 20's hat right off of his head, exposing his actual brain. ''Now lets take this fight somewhere else, follow me!'' Goku angrily shot off into the sky with everyone else following him.

''Fine, lead the way, it'll only delay the inevitable.'' The two androids took off after Goku. Krillin picked up Yamcha and flew back to Bulma to drop him off so he can receive a senzu bean.

* * *

_15 minutes later...  
_

''Goku, this is far enough, its time for you to meet your demise.''

The group floated down to the battle field so that the action can commence. When all of the warriors in the group landed on the ground, Android 20 known as Gero began to speak.

''So Goku, are you ready to be killed by the Red Ribbon army? Just so you know, your chances of winning are absolutely zero. Even if you grew in power exponentially ever since you returned, I took ever precaution to insure your death. I studied your rate of power growth and created the ultimate machines to combat your power. You have absolutely no chance of winning.''

Goku's constant breathing came to a halt as he smirked as well as Bra. ''You measured our strength eh, I guess you've never seen a Super Saiyan.''

Android 20 looked intrigued at the girls words. ''Super Saiyan? What is that? It doesn't matter anyway though because your defeat is inevitable.'' Goku smirked even more.

''I'll show you a Super Saiyan alright.'' Goku spread his feet apart and crouched down before releasing a scream of power. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Goku's hair flashed golden and his aura turned into a fiery gold. His power was absolutely marvelous as it made Gero take a step back.

''What the hell? His energy output is simply astounding. I never in a million years would've calculated this much power coming from him. He completely dwarfs our power and if his friends can do this too, we're screwed. I must activate my android armada on these fools. Yes they will never stand a chance against our might.''

Goku looked angry and ready to fight the androids for the fate of planet Earth. ''Guys, stay back unless I'm in trouble because since they want me, that's exactly who they are going to get!'' Goku's breathing got a little heavier which sparked concern in the watching Z-fighters.

Trunks remarked on Goku's breathing while his little sister was in deep thought about what was going on. ''Goku, are you okay?''

Goku turned back to the one responsible for warning them of this threat. ''Yeah, I'm okay for now.'' Goku turned back to 19 before dashing towards him. Gero turned towards his obedient creation and gave him a direct order. ''19, stay here and take care of Goku. While you do that, I'm going to go awaken my android armada to unleash hell upon this planet.''

''Yes master, I shall deem successful.'' Android 19 charged back at Goku only to take a fast, hard blow to the chest by Goku. Gero began to flee the opposite direction when a blur knocked him down to the ground. A voice called out to the android below him. ''Just where do you think your going, android.'' Gohan floated above with a triumphant smile.

Gero pushed himself up and stared at the half Saiyan before laughing. ''Hahaha, what do you expect to do against me, your just a brat. Unless your one of those Super Saiyan's that your worthless friends keep talking about.''

''As a matter of fact, I am. You will not be allowed to escape me, so just give up now.''

''So you have spunk huh? Your not going to stand in my way though, you shall be dispensed of when Android 21 gets here!'' Bra heard what Gero had said and looked towards his brother. ''There's way more androids in this time then in ours. Do you think we could've caused all of this?''

Trunks gritted his teeth and punched the ground. ''Dammit, how many more monstrosities will this world have to experience! Its just not fair!''

Android 21 had just arrived from his flight from Gero's #2 base which is located under water on a desolate island. ''21, I command you to cleanse my sight of this vermin who stands before our might!''

Android 21 wordlessly stepped forward with a large, bulky frame. It had a huge body, standing at 8 feet tall and with a Du-rag that has the red ribbon insignia implemented on it. It also has a jacket with lines going down the shirt, blue belt, red pants and golden shoes.

Gohan however, was not intimidated in the slightest. He stood up to the huge droid before turning into a Super Saiyan. This was finally Gero's cue to escape so he hopped away quietly from the battlefield. But even with all his distractions, he couldn't escape one on looker. ''So that's where the doctors headed, to his lab to unleash the androids. There I shall face them and destroy them. Once I have vanquished those meddling tin cans, I'll prove my dominance over Kakkarot once and for all!" With that the prince of all Saiyans flew after the doctor hot on his trail.

Gohan smirked knowing Vegeta was following the threat before letting his face get serious again. He jumped forward and the android did the same to close the gap in between them. The warriors fists clashed with one another before skidding back from each other. With that, the fight was on.

...

Goku pummeled the helpless clown like android blow after blow. Goku dodged 19's swipe and retaliated with a quick kick to the head of the droid. 19 stumbled back a bit before being kneed to the face. Goku unleashed a series of combat moves, tossing around the android as if it was nothing but a mere tin can.

19 tried helplessly to grab the speedy Goku, but it was damn near impossible. 19 threw his head forward at Goku's back only to be evaded when Goku teleported behind the android. 19 turned around only to be smashed in the neck by Goku's elbow. 19's face plunged through the ground, leaving a small trench of dirt behind.

Goku jumped up, intent on finishing off the android quickly, charged up a powerful Kamehameha wave. **''KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''** The brilliant wave of blue ki raged on towards its intended target.

Android 19's facial expression changed into a smirk. It put its hands forward which had red gems on the palms, absorbing the Kamehameha's energy. When the blue beam was completely absorbed, Goku's energy dropped while Android 19's energy spiked.

Goku looked at his hands before looking back at the android, flabbergasted. _But how? Its like he took the Kamehameha's energy. Like, urggghh..._ Goku's heart began to hurt within Goku's chest and his breathing intensified.

Android 19 took this opportunity to dash upwards to Goku and head butt Goku in the torso. Krillin and Yamcha, who had arrived as of recently, watched intensely. ''Why is Goku acting like that. Something bad must be happening because he should be wiping to floor with that droid.''

Piccolo responded to Krillin's comment. ''Yeah no kidding, its like the android can absorb energy. Also it seems like his chest hurts, which is effecting his breathing.'' Trunks pondered over what Piccolo said until he had remembered about the killer heart virus.

''No...it can't be...''

What is it Trunks?'' Tien wondered what was wrong with his friend until he saw Goku clutching his heart.

''The heart virus, Goku is experiencing it right now, but he should've caught the virus much earlier then before. We need to take him back to Chi Chi and fast!''

Yamcha knew what he had to do to get his friend to safety and volunteered to do so. ''I'll take Goku back, I mean I'm really the most out classed person here so I'm not really needed.''

''Okay Yamcha, I'll take care of 19 while you scoop up Goku.''

Bra grabbed Trunks shoulder. ''No Trunks, let me do it, I'll show the guys what girl power truly is.'' Bra jumped off the platform they were standing on before crouching down a bit to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Goku blocked 19's fist and prepared to counterattack when a jolt of pain soared through his heart which caused him to release his grip on the fist. 19 took advantage and rocketed his fist extremely hard at Goku's chest, nailing him in his hearts spot.

Goku hollered in severe pain, and Gohan heard his fathers pained screams. ''Dad! Stay strong, I'll help when I'm finished here.'' Gohan sidestepped a kick from the hulking 21 who began stomping after him.

...

Gohan took a blow to the face, which made him tumble backwards along the surface of the ground. Android 21 stuck his hand out and fired a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan sidestepped the blast and warped above 21.

21 put his arms above his head blocking the blow to his cranium. 21 looked up and released his eye lasers. Gohan dropped to the ground and elbowed him in the oil containment part of his mechanical body.

Gohan leapt up and nailed the droid in the head with a hook. ''Nova combo!'' Gohan elbowed the droid in the face before shifting his body to kick the android hard under the chin. Gohan back flipped flying diagonally straight into the vertical flying 21 who is trying to recover. Gohan pummeled 21's torso to chest area blow after blow before quickly shifting his body with a hammer down above his head. Gohan let his hay maker fly down on 21's robotic cranium, effectively smashing him into the ground.

When the smoke and dust cleared, 21 got up and looked okay, though he had a few dents implanted in his body and some oil leaking from his lip. Gohan panted a little bit from his physical exertion. ''Wow, he sure is resiliant.''

21 and Gohan flew back at each other, causing a shock wave to envelop the skies around them. Gohan caught both of the droids fists and kneed the droid in the nose. Gohan broke away from his grip only to have his leg grabbed by the combatant. 21 dropped down from the sky and slammed Gohan along the ground, causing cracks and a crater to form.

Gohan flared up his aura and flew out of the way of Android 21. 21 opened his mouth and blasted Gohan with his mouth beam. Gohan caught the beam and struggled to hold it back for a while. Gohan eventually found the strength to push it back to the droids mouth. Gohan shoved the beam back into the mouth of the out classed droid.

Gohan jumped backwards and watched as the exact opposite of what Gohan thought was going to happen, happened. Instead of imploding from the inside of his metallic body, the android seemed to be getting even stronger. He glowed a red color and his aura flashed around him. The Super Saiyan energy mixed with the androids own energy and since it was put back into the body of the android, the android gained a power increase.

21 smacked away Gohan's leg and caught Gohan in the face with a blow to the head. the blow jerked Gohan's body back onto the ground making another crater. Gohan's forehead had blood running down on it.

21 raised his foot and prepared to stomp the life out of Gohan, but Gohan caught 21's foot and pushed him off of him. Gohan shot up quickly, surprising the droid with an uppercut under the chin. Gohan then leaned back, curling around for a side kick to 21's head. The blow sent 21 hurling into a cliff, making it tumble down into a cluster of earth.

21 shot up and rammed into a bent over Gohan, knocking him down. 21 jumped on Gohan and started raining down punches on the half earth raised Saiyan. Gohan was being beaten through the ground until they reached an under ground cave. Gohan evaded 21's kick and grabbed his arm. Gohan yanked before throwing him out of the cave and back up into the sky.

Android 21 turned around to see Gohan fire a ki blast at 21. 21 caught the blast and threw it onto the ground and Gohan took advantage of the moment to control the situation. Gohan dropped very fast on 21's torso, double kicking 21 into the ground. 21 impacted the ground extremely hard. The impact took off 21's left arm and let more oil leak.

Gohan stayed where he was on the ground and charged up his new golden colored ki blast with his hand sticking forwards. ''I'm sorry it had end this way, you were a great opponent but it ends here. Sayonara.** NOVA FLASH!'' **

21 knew it was no use trying to fight a losing battle because it arm was gone and that with one arm, it would be insufficient to tackle a blast of such magnitude anyway. But that never stopped 21 from giving up and he stood his ground, firing a blast of his own. The two blasts collided with one another, but it was clear which beam was going to win.

Gohan's was dominating the beam struggle as soon as it started and as a result, 21 was obliterated by the destructive force of the Nova Burst. Gohan was a little tired and wanted to rest for a while after the big battle he just commenced in, but his battle was just the start of many to come for our young demi-Saiyan.

* * *

_Bra against 19..._

When 19 was going after Yamcha to stop him from saving Goku, Bra kicked the droid on the side to knock it off course.

The android got up and had his eyes glow red. He let loose the eye beams, only to have them slapped away by Bra. Bra, intent on finishing the android as quickly and efficiently as possible, shot a quick narrow beam through its chest.

''This is for Goku!'' Bra shot off back at 19 and jabbed him hard across the head, leaving a dent and sparkle in the eye even more. Bra put her hand on android 19's left shoulder and blew its arm off.

19 looked shocked and frightened before being smashed in the face by Bra's boot. Bra back flipped off of 19 before following up with successfully firing strike after strike to the androids torso.

Android 19's right arm formed a ki orb which it shot off in Bra's direction. Bra sent a kiai wave its way which forced the orb back to Android 19's body. The orb exploded on impact and sent the smoking, sniveling android away.

Bra flew up and let her Super Saiyan aura flow wildly outside of her body. ''Take this android!'' Bra pulled both of her hands back, charging ki into them and then letting them forward, rapidly firing blasts all over the androids body.

19 could only helplessly watch as his body was being covered in blasts and his mechanical parts being ripped to ashes. When Bra's onslaught ended, the only remains of the android was its head.

Bra wiped off the sweat of her forehead and wiped the dirt off of her hands. She flew towards Gohan to help him up before the two of them flew back to the rest of the Z-fighters.

''So Trunks, what would be our next course of action?''

''To answer your question Piccolo, I think we should follow my fathers ki to where the other androids are. Dad is following that other android to the base of operations. We can't let that other droid unleash anymore androids or this world could be history like mine.''

Gohan decided to give his own thoughts on the situation at hand. ''Funny you should say that, when the android I was fighting came, Gero mentioned something about an android armada. To have an army of androids means that he will have more than just one base. This could turn into a war on our hands, we have to be ready. And Krillin, can you give me a senzu bean, the android drained a lot of my power.''

''Right. A senzu bean coming right up!'' Krillin took a bean out the bag and tossed it to Gohan, who caught and stuck it in his mouth. In an instant, he felt much more energized and his power restored. Heck, his power shot up, even though it was miniscule.

''Okay, so we have a plan of action, lets go!'' With what Piccolo just said, the group began flying as fast as they could to trail Vegeta, who was looking over Android 20.

* * *

_Wallah, this is where the chapter will end for today. I know this chapter was a tad shorter than normal sizes of chapters the way I've been writing, but it was still pretty good. I made it shorter just to leave a cliffhanger of what will happen next. For Android 21, look him up on Google images. Click on the first picture and that's him. He was first made from Bringer of Death, one of the greatest stories of DBZ. I decided to use him because I needed an extra android on stand by who had the sole purpose of killing Gohan. Remember, any comments, questions, constructive criticism, advice, suggestions or anything along those lines will be in my review section. _

_Power levels:_

_Goku (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (ill): 200,000,000 and dropping_

_Gohan (base): 5,500,000_

_Super Saiyan: 275,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (energy sapped): 240,000,000_

_Super Saiyan (re-energized small boost): 277,500,000_

_Vegeta (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Trunks (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Bra (base): 4,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 240,000,000_

_Piccolo: 50,000,000_

_Piccolo (full power): 235,000,000_

_Tien: 1,000,000_

_Tien (full power): 2,500,000_

_Krillin: 1,000,000_

_Krillin (full power): 2,500,000_

_Yamcha: 1,000,000_

_Yamcha (full power): 1,750,000_

_Yamcha (drained): 1,000 and below_

_Android 19: 200,000,000_

_Goku power boost: 220,000,000_

_Android 20 (Gero): 210,000,000_

_Android 21: 225,000,000_

_Gohan power boost: 237,500,000_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_Bulma: 3_

_1 and 1/2 year old Trunks: 1,000_

_Yajirobe: 1,100_

* * *

_Review Section:_

_NinjaFang1331: Awesome job with the chapter!_

_Response: Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate it._

_Lawrence Helmbain: Um... you never told us if your going to pair Gohan with that Female Android or not lol.._

_Response: Well I checked the reviews and the majority of the reviewers said Gohan and Videl. However, I'm making a poll on my profile about it. _

_Chrisfragger: Not bad. I like these kinds of fics._

_Response: Thank you for the compliment and reviewing the story._

_Dyton: For a while I forgot that Videl had been introduced. I like her a whole lot more this time around than the last time. I guess everything is ready for the big battle. I'll see you in the next chapter._

_Response: Thanks for the review and yeah, I haven't been mentioning her that much which I plan to stop. And everything is set, but how will it play out. Thank you for reading this story since the first chapter, I appreciate it._

_Now for an awesome suggestion!_

_ MrCamtastic: Ok I have CONTINUED to read and a couple things. First, your story is going well for the most part as I like that you've changed things up for the better and I think trunks should come back after cell for the buu saga. Second, you need an editor bad man. I like that you weren't afraid to kill other characters again. It would be cool now that Yamcha and tien are dead again if they learned the fusion dance. Then they could come out with it against cells first or second forms to buy time for vegeta and trunks or something. That way tien and Yamcha will still be able to contribute and won't be useless characters. Their fusion could make them as strong as piccolo or something like that. As for chiaotzu, he is useless so you can keep him dead or have him give up fighting or something. Just remember that tien and krillin have abilities that can help out big time like the solar flare and destructor disk. You could even have tien improve his solar flare to be like an emp against the androids or have it disrupt all senses including ki sense. Many authors forget about the supportive abilities like those and instead focus on just the damage dealing ones like kamehameha and kaioken._

_Requests:_

_Please make a saga that takes all the Saiyans out of the picture and the weaker fighters have to win without Sayian help._

_Please give tien and Yamcha the fusion dance early on so they can stay relevant._

_Please keep vegeta somewhat hostile early on_

_Keep up the good stuff man and keep switching the story up some!_

_Response: Thank you for suggesting this, I definitely appreciate it. That way the human fighters won't become so irrelevant to the story. Tien and Yamcha have learned the fusion dance and you'll have to wait and see how they will stack up against villains. _

* * *

_Thank you for all of the support. Continue to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!_


	15. Chapter 15: Android Apocalypse Part 1

_Chapter 15: Android Apocalypse Part 1 (Your Christmas Present from me!)  
_

_This Chapter is basically about what Gohan and Bra do during the Android Apocalypse. Next part will shift to Piccolo and the others up north. The last part will be with Vegeta and Trunks battling the androids they know. If some of you can't take it when Gohan gets his ass whooped then I suggest you don't read this chapter._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite..._

_The androids had arrived just as Trunks said they would. However, Trunks and Bra were confused as to why they were not the original androids that they know and resent. While Goku fought android 19, he finally caught the heart virus, but it was much later than expected. There was an android that was on stand by for the sole purpose of creating distraction. Android 21 distracted Gohan from chasing after Android 20, Gero. Vegeta picked up where they left off and trailed Gero back to his lab. Gero wants to unleash his Android army upon the world. Can the Z-fighters put a stop to him or will Earth be trapped in the android revolution? Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_With Gero and Vegeta..._

Gero zipped through cracks and crevices along the rigid mountain sides and slopes. He knew that Vegeta was trailing him and he tried valiantly to lose him. _  
_

''Android! Why are you running like a coward? This is pathetic, my son spoke so highly about you junk yard trash, and this is what I get!'' Vegeta continued to follow Gero as he ran on the ground.

_'The only way to escape him is to create a distraction, but with nothing to distract him, its practically impossible. Unless I can manipulate his ego into allowing me to unleash my androids. Yes, there's no way that simian could refuse my offer.'_

Gero came to a halt and turned to face Vegeta. ''Vegeta, if you allow me to awaken my android army, I'm sure you'll have a challenge. Just let me awaken them and you'll see.'' Vegeta's face went from one of mock disappointment to one of intrigue. ''So you say that your tin cans will give me a challenge, I'm hard pressed to believe that. I'll tell you what, I'll let you awaken those toasters, but if they fail to meet expectations, _your dead.''_

Gero used his opportunity to fly extremely fast to his lab. Once he reached the door, he pushed in the code and went inside his laboratory. Vegeta landed in front of the door and just waited for the androids to come on out.

...

Inside the lab, Gero went straight to his super computer. He typed furiously on the key boards and talked through the intercom to his other two sub laboratories across the world. ''Attention to all of the Red Ribbon Army, you shall awaken to bring carnage and destruction to the world! The people who resist our takeover, shall be terminated! Only collect the strongest human specimens you can find, so that I can convert them into cyborgs. Unleash hell upon this planet, because from this point on, we are creating the _Android Revolution._''

...

In the two sub labs that Gero had mentioned across the world, hundreds of drones have come out of them. On a desolate island, one super android had awakened. He looked exactly like Raditz did, but with a few differences. He wore a set of armor that looked similar to Vegeta's except the body suit underneath the armor was pitch black instead of blue. He also had an energy reactor where his heart used to be. The Saiyan converted android had been revived and howled for blood. He seeked vengeance among his brother, his retched brat and the Namek. After that, Raditz planned to kill the doctor for reviving him. His warrior code wouldn't allow him to cheat death. He rather had been KIA. Android 0 a.k.a Raditz, was back.

Android 0 a.k.a Raditz, jumped up and flew to an island with a little bit of civilization on it. Raditz stuck his hand forward and created a ki ball. Raditz shot the orb forward and the whole entire island blew to smithereens.

In the other laboratory which was located in the Tundra, a trio of androids along with hundreds more drones awakened. The trio consisted of Androids 13, 14, and 15. 13 was a tall, built android with a hat, grayish hair, a yellow shirt with no undershirt, green pants and black shoes. 14 was a stoic tall, snow colored skinned android with a pony tail. 15 was a short, small android with a hat, sun glasses, and purple skin.

''So the doc wants us to wreak havoc eh? He sure does know how t'get a day start'n.'' Android 13 and his cohorts flew to the nearest city so that they could start spreading carnage.

* * *

_With Gohan and the others..._

Trunks saw the city they were flying over suddenly get blown to smithereens. ''Oh no... There must be an android army or something because I have never seen this many androids before. Since there were multiple Super Saiyans that must have been picked up by Gero's scanners, he probably created a full scale army to insure that he wouldn't be defeated.''

Piccolo, being the most strategic of the pack, came up with the most plausible solution. ''The only chance is for us to split up. Trunks, you should go assist your father. Gohan, you and Bra should go tackle whatever caused that island to be destroyed while me, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha take on the trio of androids north of here.''

''Also, remember to not hold back when going against them and Gohan, are you okay?''

''Yeah, just a little scared. I've never been in a scenario like this one.''

Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulders. ''Gohan, use your fear and turn it into anger. Harness your anger and let it swell within you.''

Gohan nodded and replied to his mentor and friend. ''Okay I'll try Piccolo.''

Trunks, ready to put a stop to the androids in this timeline, prepared to take off. ''Okay we don't have that much time for talking. We gotta put an end to this once and for all!'' Trunks shot off to go assist his father in fighting the androids that he knows about.

Gohan and Bra flew down to the destroyed island that is right under them and the rest followed Piccolo up to the northern part of Earth.

* * *

_With Gohan and Bra..._

Gohan and Bra were busy taking in the sight of carnage and destruction surrounding them. The pair then spotted a little girl with her old father holding her in his arms, in the face of what appeared to be Raditz.

''Raditz? What the hell is he doing alive?!''

Gohan responded to Bra's question. ''I dunno, but he's probably been converted into an android. We can't let my uncle kill those two innocent people though.''

Raditz rose his hand and charged ki into the palm. ''Its time for your race to go extinct. Say good bye!'' Raditz was about to execute the pair but a familiar voice caught his attention.

''Raditz! Remember me?''

The Saiyan converted android turned around to face Gohan. ''So I see you've grown up brat.''

''And I see that your alive and kickin.''

Raditz took his palm and aimed it towards Gohan instead of the humans. ''Thanks to Gero I'm alive, but he's taken away what dignity I had left. I swear I'm going to murder that god forsaken doctor. I'm taking out my anger on the world and then I'm going to kill your damn father, the green bean and you. Then I'll kill Frieza with the new power I have. Finally, I'll wonder the universe, purging planets for fun.''

Gohan stood his ground and powered up to his full power in base form. ''No your not! If you still haven't learned your lesson the first time you've been killed, then I'll gladly put you back in your place where you belong.''

Android 0 cruelly smirked at Gohan's light show performance. ''Look who's been doing there push ups and sit ups over the years. Your power may have grown exponentially, but your nowhere close to me. You can't even go Super Saiyan yet.''

Bra jumped to the defense of Gohan. ''As a matter of fact, both of us can go Super Saiyan.'' Raditz raised a brow before laughing at the pitiful ki performance. ''Stop talking such nonsense.''

Gohan tried to sense Raditz's power and he actually could. Since he's only android on the heart, the rest of his body stayed the same. He's still about 90% organic, its just the power that his android power source is giving him. Gohan could tell that his power was much greater than theirs so he would have to go Super Saiyan to beat him.

''Bra lets do this!''

The pair of half Saiyans powered up to their fullest capacity of power. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' The golden aura that illuminated off of the two Super Saiyans blinded everyone in the area. Their fiery golden aura crackled around their respective bodies.

* * *

_15 minutes later with Piccolo and the others up north..._

The reign of terror and destruction that the trio of androids started causing was significant. A huge gust of wind washed over the Z-fighters, who were instantly chilled by the breeze. Everyone except Piccolo held their arms close to their bodies.

''Man, talk about cold weather.'' Krillin then saw three figures on the mountain top horizon. ''Guys its them! The androids were looking for are over there.''

Piccolo saw a giant snow ball being thrown at him and he swiftly evaded it. He whipped around to see Android 13 clapping in false congrats. ''So it seems this guy has some reflexes.''  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes and spoke in a demanding, serious tone. ''Who are you androids?''

''We're strongest androids on this damn planet. That's all y'all need to know. Now I gotta question for you. Where the hell is Goku, shouldn't he be out here tryin to stop us androids from killing him and all.''

The short android 15 decided to cut in on the conversation. ''If you tell us where he is, you chumps might be spared.''

''And just why would we do tell you that?''

''Because Yamcha, you don't wanna die again.''

''What did you say you little pip squeak.''

''I said that you don't wanna have to die again. But it seems your dumb-ass can't take any advice.''

''That's it you little punk, your going to the scrap heap!''

The tall muscular giant with pale robotic skin whispered to his leader. ''We are beyond negotiation. They won't tell us where Goku is so they shall be terminated.''

Piccolo smirked, ready to show off his new power and fighting prowess. ''You heard your companion, we're beyond negotiation.'' Piccolo tore off his turban from his head and threw off his weights. Piccolo's power then increased rapidly, which caused an aura to form around him. ''This is the power I gained from training with Goku and Gohan.''

Android 13 got into a cocky smirk as he mocked his opponent. ''Very impressive, your so weak you can't even take down #14 over here. Hahahahahahahaha...''

Tien caught the laughing android off guard with a well placed kick to the face. ''We grow tired of hearing your mouth, now get a load of our full power.'' Krillin flew next to Tien and Yamcha was knocked next to them.

''You ready guys?''

''Yes Krillin, now lets get on with it,'' responded Yamcha. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' The unified scream of the humans came along with red auras. Their power increased to that of times ten their normal power. That meant that the humans were ten times stronger than before.

When the aura died down, you could see the trio of earthling warriors cloaked in red auras. The body frame had a glow of red on it and they looked perfectly calm in the Kaioken x10 stage. Piccolo saw what they were doing and looked intrigued. ''What technique is that?''

Tien responded to Piccolo's question. ''This is our new technique. We have been mastering the Kaioken so much that in a x10 Kaioken, its basically a normal form for us. That way we can become ten times stronger and be able to do a Kaioken x2 which will actually be a Kaioken x20. We'd like to call it... _Super Kaioken._''

Android 13 was found clapping again. ''Bravo punks, now if your done ensuing light shows and providin entertainment, lets get this man slaughter underway.''

Yamcha shot off after Android 15, Piccolo and Tien charged 13 and Krillin charged 14. Yamcha and 15's fist collided to create a shock wave and that started a chain of events.

* * *

_With Trunks and Vegeta..._

Trunks had just arrived on the seen and was shocked to see his father impatiently waiting for Gero to come out of the door with the androids. ''Father! What're you doing? Is Gero on the other side of the door?''

''Of course he is, why would I be waiting here if he wasn't in there.'' Trunks narrowed his eyes at how carefree his father was towards the androids. ''Father, we have to stop these androids NOW before its too late.''

Vegeta merely scoffed and scolded his son. ''Quit complaining, where is your Saiyan pride. You should relish the challenge of these so called androids. You should be confident in your ability to defeat these toasters. You've been training have you not.''

Trunks nodded in approval at his fathers words. ''I've trained as hard as I could, but what if its not enough.''

Vegeta spat at the ground. ''Get rid of your petty self doubt and join me as we vanquish these washing machines. Today, you will get revenge for all that they have done to you in your timeline. I might even let you have the honor of fighting the androids.''

_I've trained to hard during these three years to lose today. The androids will feel the wrath of me today. This timeline will not fall to them! _Trunks raised his hand and shot a blast at the door which blew it off. It continued straight onto where the androids were standing and well, Gero was vanquished in the process due to being in the way. The androids however, escaped with a pod in hand.

The moment Trunks caught sight of those two was when his blood boiled and he snapped into anger. He clenched his fist and golden electricity derived from his aura. Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed at the sight of the pair.

''So these are the big, bad androids?''

''Yeah that's them and what the hell?! There's another android they're awakening. I can't let that happen!'' Trunks put both hands forward and shot off a blast to the androids. The androids saw it coming and put up a force field before the blast could impact. When the smoke cleared, the androids stood there unharmed.

''Wow, you only showed them how weak you were, that was pathetic.'' With that, the father and son duo flew down to the androids. Android 17 looked at Trunks with intrigue. ''Who are you?''

''I'm the person who's going to send you to the scrap heap!''

Android 17 then put on a smirk. ''So you want to play, eh? I'm up for some amusement, show me what ya got.'' Trunks glared before charging at 17 with full strength. 17 anticipated Trunks first blow and dodged and oncoming kick. Trunks slammed his fist forward but only hit air. Android 17 reappeared in front of Trunks.

''Boo!'' Trunks was startled and was hit in the torso, back to Vegeta. Trunks caught himself on the ground and glared again. Trunks was about to charge back when Vegeta placed a hand in front of him.

''No, this ones mine, you take on the girl.'' Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan and crossed his arms. He floated towards 17. ''So you want some too Vegeta.''

''I may have underestimated you at first, but I'm stronger then the boy. Prepare to be turned into an oven.''

Android 18 flew up to her twin brother. ''No 17, let me take on the darling little prince.'' Android 16, the newly awakened android, began to speak. ''No 18, Vegeta is slightly more powerful than you. Let 17 fight him.''

Android 18 turned back to 16. ''What about you?''

''The only person I'm going to fight is Goku.''

''Your that mission driven huh? Okay, I'm going to take on this guy right here.'' Trunks got up and cracked his knuckles. He then punched his palm with his other fist. ''Your time has come, Android!''

''What exactly made you want to kill us so badly in the first place?''

This only made Trunks anger swell even more. ''Don't you dare ask me that question. In my timeline, you and your brother were murderers. You took joy in spreading carnage, you took the lives of innocents. You killed nearly all of Earth's population. You killed all the Z-fighters, including Gohan and my MOTHER!'' For once, Android 18 was flabbergasted. Sure she was going to kill Goku, but she didn't think she and her brother would take it that far.

* * *

_Back with Gohan and Bra..._

''So it seems you weren't lying after all. But I'm afraid your still hopelessly outclassed.'' Raditz also powered up and his aura turned golden. His hair flickered from black to gold and his aura went from invisible to electric. Raditz's power formed a crater in the ruined city and he became a Super Saiyan as an android. A Super Android.

Raditz powered swelled far beyond Gohan's and Bra's power put _together._ Gohan dug his feet into the ground to prevent himself from being blown away. He grabbed Bra's hand before she was swept away by the vastness of the power that Android 0 possessed.

When the winds subsided, Raditz smirked as he saw the shocked faces that the two wore at the moment. ''Told you you were outclassed. Now brat and girl, prepare to die for double crossing me.''

Raditz shot off the blast he pointed at Gohan, back to the two humans who were trying to run as fast as they could after being swept away by the winds. The blast vaporized them on the spot which made Gohan angry. ''You_ monster_!'' Gohan shot off as fast as he could to Raditz. Gohan threw a punch which was easily slapped away.

Bra jumped in and aimed a kick for 0's head. Android Zero maneuvered his head out of the way, making Bra's foot connect with nothing. Gohan went for a low kick, which Raditz gladly jumped over and stomped on. Gohan's legs ached like no other and Bra fired a quick beam at him. Raditz slapped it away and vanished.

Bra flew up into the sky, but felt Raditz right behind her. Bra was slammed in the back by Raditz, which made Bra hit the pavement face first. ''Come on, show me some of that Saiyan strength. Brat, unleash your anger so I can humiliate you at your peak.''

Gohan jumped up and gritted his teeth. ''Shut up!'' Gohan picked up a giant piece of concrete and threw it at Raditz. Raditz punched through it, but didn't see Gohan come behind it. Gohan threw his fist forward, but Raditz caught the fist.

''When will you realize that with my new power, I am invincible!'' Raditz pulled Gohan close to his face and Raditz spat on Gohan. Gohan narrowed his brow and saw Bra come from behind at Raditz. Raditz knew she was coming and back kicked her with both feet. The blow reversed Bra's direction so she then crashed into a building.

Gohan used the temporary slip up to roundhouse kick him in the face. Raditz was knocked aside and Gohan went to check up on Bra. ''Bra, are you okay?''

''Gohan does it look like I'm okay?'' Bra knocked off all the rocks that was on her and stood up tall. ''So Gohan, how in the world are we going to beat him.''

''His heart, if we can damage his heart enough, he should be powerless and die. Its easier said then done though.''

Raditz stood patiently on the top of a skyscraper. ''If your done babbling about nonsense let me know.'' Raditz smirked evilly and charged up purple ki into his right hand. ''This present will blow this city to kingdom come so get out the way if you don't wanna die.''

Raditz fired off the ball of detonating ki. Gohan and Bra flew up to where Raditz was just in time to dodge being caught in the massive explosion. The explosion leveled the whole entire city, wiping it off the map. Raditz started laughing at his accomplishment until a blistering mad Gohan hit him very hard in the stomach.

Bra flew up and hooked Raditz across the face, and Gohan finished the combo move with jabbing him in his android heart. Raditz staggered back, before catching himself.

Raditz elbowed Gohan in the face and kiai waved Bra into the rubble of an apartment complex.

Gohan slid across the rigid landscape of the ground. ''Dangit, I need more power!'' Gohan grumbled to himself as well as punch the ground, making cracks form. Raditz fired off a string of consecutive blasts at Gohan while he was on the ground. Bra jumped in the way of those blasts to shield Gohan.

''Bra, get out of the way! You'll be killed!''

Bra turned to look back at Gohan. ''Shut up! Just shut up and listen! I don't care what happens to me, you need to survive. Your the stronger out of the two of us and your more important right now. Maybe this way, you will find the strength to kill this freak. Your the only one capable of defeating this maniac, I believe you can do it.''

The blasts all combined to form one huge beam of destruction that raced on towards Bra and Gohan. Bra knew that she wasn't big enough for the blast to only consume her, so their lives flashed before their very eyes.

Gohan, thinking on his feet, did what he could. He bolted up to Bra, and threw her as far as he could into the sky. ''GOHAN!'' The purple wave fo death collided with Gohan on the spot where he was. When the smoke cleared nothing could be seen remained of him. It was as if he was completely vaporized on impact.

''No Gohan! You bastard, I'll kill you!'' Bra's anger led to her impulsively charging the Saiyan android. She swung multiple times at her powerful foe, but none of them came close to connecting to his face. ''Hah! The brat's dead and now so are you.''

''I'm n-not done in y-yet.'' The nearly unconscious Gohan struggled to say anything as he was beaten pretty gruesomely, he had gashes all across his arm, his gi was ripped up, his arm was leaking with blood. A couple of his ribs were broken and one of his vertebrae snapped. His forehead had scratches all over it and his forehead also had blood going down it. Needless to say, Gohan was practically down for the count.

''Gohan, your alive! If only we had a senzu bean.'' Suddenly, a huge chunk of rubble slammed into Raditz whilst he was walking towards Gohan and Bra. The chunk of rubble didn't hurt Raditz, but it gave them a little distraction. ''Bra catch!'' Chiaotzu threw his senzu bean to the female half Saiyan. Bra caught it and split the bean in half.

''Thanks, now hurry and get out of here while you have the chance.'' Chaiotzu, not needing to be told twice, bolted out of the ruined city as fast as his fear and aura would allow him. Bra put the bean in Gohan's mouth, and Gohan swallowed. Bra popped her bean into her mouth and felt her power jump. It was nothing compared to Gohan's boost though.

Gohan's power absolutely skyrocketed, it skyrocketed so much, he struggled to contain his energy within his body. ''**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**'' His Super Saiyan aura was crackling wildly and his golden aura was fiery and pulsing. His muscles had bulked up more than normal, his hair had became more wild and unkempt. He had a golden outline that surrounded his body and sharp features.

Golden electricity was zapping around him as his ki was still swelling. It felt the same as a Super Saiyans energy, but only more potent and well ascended. Gohan had a vein in his forehead as his power and muscles continued to expand.

The winds were blowing wildly and his aura grew in size as well. His aura created a crater in of its own. When Gohan was done forcing his energy outwards, his aura remained and his hair spiked out and up even more.

He was no longer Gohan, he was transcended into Super Gohan!

''Woah Gohan, your ki. Its magnificent, like you've achieved some sort of new power. However, your still not strong enough to take down Raditz.''

''Its okay, right now I feel invigorating. This is awesome, if I can't win I have a back up plan.'' Gohan floated forward to Raditz and Raditz was clapping in mockery. ''Bravo, your excellent light show was impressive and so is your power. I dare say you've surpassed your pathetic weakling of a father.''

''Can it, you'll see me as a tougher challenge to beat then before.'' Gohan raised his palm and charged ki into it. Gohan then blasted Raditz with a bright yellow wave. Raditz crossed both of his arms to block himself from the wave. Gohan raised his power and detonated his wave on Raditz's arms.

Raditz flew back a bit and had a little bit of blood leak from his lip. Raditz brushed it off and vanished. Gohan sensed where Raditz was headed and vanished as well. The two combatants soared through the sky and zipped around as if the air had no affect on them.

Gohan caught Raditz fist, but was kicked into threw a toppled over building. Raditz vanished to where Gohan was going to be and hammered him down to the ground. Gohan caught himself on all fours. He then sprung upwards into the sky to avoid another _present _from Raditz.

Gohan was hit in the gut by a speedy Raditz who took Gohan by surprise. Raditz grabbed Gohan's loose dangling shoe and slammed him atop some more debris that came from the climatic fight. Gohan raised both hands above his forehead and put them one behind the other. ''**MASENKO HAAAAAA!**'' The quick blast caught Raditz off guard and hit him full force in the face.

Gohan back flipped off of Raditz and zipped back towards him. Raditz watched as Gohan threw a sluggish punch. Raditz caught the other blow and kneed his nephew in the chin.

Gohan soared in the sky and Raditz took advantage to that. Raditz punched Gohan hard in the back and then threw him onto the ground causing him to make a trench with smoke coming from the trail of the trench. Gohan hopped up and put his left hand on his right arm. ''**DAISENKO HAA****!**'' The cerulean ki wave impacted Raditz where he stood.

When the smoke cleared, Raditz was relatively unharmed, only a few burns and scratches accompanied his look. He had put up his energy barrier to block the brunt of the attack, but he couldn't block all of it.

Gohan panted a bit due to the exhaustion caused by the bulky muscles along with the energy being wasted. It feels unnatural for Gohan's body to handle because he was a ten year old kid, not quite a full fledged man.

Gohan flew even more sluggishly to Raditz and attempted to strike Raditz with a couple of blows, but albeit missing all of them. Raditz caught Gohan's fist and pulled Gohan closer to him only to punch Gohan hard across the face. Suddenly, a powerful blast came out of nowhere and consumed Raditz. Gohan kicked Raditz off of him before jumping out of harms way.

''Nice shot Bra.'' Bra only smiled at her temporary accomplishment. When the smoke cleared Raditz was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Raditz reappeared and locked Bra in his arms. Raditz raised his fist and jabbed Bra in the head as hard as he could, knocking her out instantly.

''**_BRA NO!_**'' Gohan tried to get to Raditz, but his stamina gave out on him and his power dropped severely. He fell out of Super Saiyan and this time around, there were no senzu beans. Gohan dropped to the ground and struggled to get up from the strain his ten year old body had undergone.

''What a damn shame, you have truly been an opponent of your worth. But its clear that you will not be winning this fight. Your added power increased your muscle mass, which is slowing you down. Also, your power wasn't quite up to par in the first place. You've provided me with enough amusement to spare your sorry ass. If you ever want to see her again, you will return to me in 5 days at this same place and fight me again. Train and son't disappoint me next time we fight, or this planet becomes space junk! Sayonara, oh and before I go, let me give you something you'll never forget.''

Raditz smiled sinisterly and gave Gohan the beating of his life. With every punch, Gohan would scream out in agony. He would also spit up blood. Raditz continued with his assault and each scream that Gohan gave fueled his drive to beat Gohan into a crippled bloody pulp. When Raditz finished his onslaught, Gohan looked a mess. Hell, you could barely call him Gohan anymore.

He was in do much pain, he couldn't even scream anymore. What's worse is that his left leg was broken in the process. His ribs were fractured, his face was covered in scratches, bruises and scabs. Gohan was having the roughest time of his life at the moment.

Raditz gave one last kick to Gohan's side which flipped him over and stuck his face in a puddle of water. With that, Raditz was satisfied with the work he had done, so he took off with Bra in a tow.

Gohan was left alone with his face in a puddle of water.

* * *

_**I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!** This will conclude the first part of the Android Apocalypse. This is part 1 of 3 and the next part will consist of Piccolo's group. Were at Chapter 15 already! It seems that Gohan has finally became the strongest non-android Saiyan on the planet! The writing quality improved vastly from the first few chapters to the chapters now. I only aim to improve writing quality with each chapter I write. The reason why I made Raditz come back as an android is because I felt like he never had the chance to debut as a true villain. Plus, it would've been an interesting addition, and this answers the question of what they did with his corpse. Now remember, any comments, concerns, advice, requests, suggestions, constructive criticism or something along those lines will be implemented into the stories review section. Now that all of the previews of the next fight scenes are done, we can see them in the next two chapters. I also have a poll on my profile page with a question. It asks if you want Gohan to be paired up with a OC that resembles Cell. The poll will close when the Android/Cell arc is over so vote now!_

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Beaten down the first time: 20_

_Gohan (Zenkai Base): 5,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 290,000,000_

_Ascended Super Saiyan: 362,500,000_

_Beaten down the second time: 6_

_Android 0 (Raditz base): 11,000,000_

_Super Android 0: 550,000,000_

_Bra (base): 4,800,000_

_Super Saiyan: 240,000,000_

_Zenkai base: 5,000,000_

_Super Saiyan: 250,000,000_

_Vegeta (base): 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,000_

_Trunks (base): 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Piccolo: 240,000,000_

_Full power: 250,000,000_

_Krillin: 2,000,000_

_Full Power: 3,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 30,000,000_

_Tien: 2,000,000_

_Full power: 3,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 30,000,000_

_Yamcha: 1,500,000_

_Full power: 2,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 20,000,000_

_Chaiotzu: 800,000_

_Android 13: 450,000,000_

_Android 14: 275,000,000_

_Android 15: 175,000,000_

_Android 16: 450,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Android 20 (Gero): 220,000,000_

_Drones: 10,000 each_

* * *

_Review Section:_

_NinjaFang1331: Nice job with the chapter and the armada of androids is going to be a big problem yes?_

_Reply: Indeed it is shown in this chapter that the Z-fighters will have there hands full. Thanks for the review and the compliment._

_Aryathesaiyan: This story is awesome!_

_Reply: Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it!_

_i'm iam: I always hate when people add androids, i'll keep reading for now to see if you can pull it off._

_Reply: Okay cool, if you don't like how it plays out then do whatever._

* * *

**_Well that's all for the review section of this chapter. Remember, if you want to be in the review section on the story, just leave a review. I will greatly appreciate, and take care. Have a wonderful and safe Christmas! Peace!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Android Apocalypse Part 2

_Chapter 16: Android Apocalypse Part 2_

_The chapter for today basically focuses on Piccolo's group up north in the tundra, who are preparing to combat the other Android group._

_Last time on Beyond Infinite..._

_The androids had arrived just as Trunks said they would. However, Trunks and Bra were confused as to why they were not the original androids that they know and resent. While Goku fought android 19, he finally caught the heart virus, but it was much later than expected. There was an android that was on stand by for the sole purpose of creating distraction. Android 21 distracted Gohan from chasing after Android 20, Gero. Vegeta picked up where they left off and trailed Gero back to his lab. Gero wants to unleash his Android army upon the world. Can the Z-fighters put a stop to him or will Earth be trapped in the android revolution? Find out in Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_Flash Back to earlier..._

_Trunks saw the city they were flying over suddenly get blown to smithereens. ''Oh no... There must be an android army or something because I have never seen this many androids before. Since there were multiple Super Saiyans that must have been picked up by Gero's scanners, he probably created a full scale army to insure that he wouldn't be defeated.''_

_Piccolo, being the most strategic of the pack, came up with the most plausible solution. ''The only chance is for us to split up. Trunks, you should go assist your father. Gohan, you and Bra should go tackle whatever caused that island to be destroyed while me, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha take on the trio of androids north of here.''_

_''Also, remember to not hold back when going against them and Gohan, are you okay?''_

_''Yeah, just a little scared. I've never been in a scenario like this one.''_

_Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulders. ''Gohan, use your fear and turn it into anger. Harness your anger and let it swell within you.''_

_Gohan nodded and replied to his mentor and friend. ''Okay I'll try Piccolo.''_

_Trunks, ready to put a stop to the androids in this timeline, prepared to take off. ''Okay we don't have that much time for talking. We gotta put an end to this once and for all!'' Trunks shot off to go assist his father in fighting the androids that he knows about._

_Gohan and Bra flew down to the destroyed island that is right under them and the rest followed Piccolo up to the northern part of Earth._

* * *

**_What happened earlier before the fight started.._**

_15 minutes later with Piccolo and the others up north..._

T_he reign of terror and destruction that the trio of androids started causing was significant. A huge gust of wind washed over the Z-fighters, who were instantly chilled by the breeze. Everyone except Piccolo held their arms close to their bodies._

_''Man, talk about cold weather.'' Krillin then saw three figures on the mountain top horizon. ''Guys its them! The androids were looking for are over there.''_

_Piccolo saw a giant snow ball being thrown at him and he swiftly evaded it. He whipped around to see Android 13 clapping in false congrats. ''So it seems this guy has some reflexes.''_  
_Piccolo narrowed his eyes and spoke in a demanding, serious tone. ''Who are you androids?''_

_''We're strongest androids on this damn planet. That's all y'all need to know. Now I gotta question for you. Where the hell is Goku, shouldn't he be out here tryin to stop us androids from killing him and all.''_

_The short android 15 decided to cut in on the conversation. ''If you tell us where he is, you chumps might be spared.''_

_''And just why would we do tell you that?''_

_''Because Yamcha, you don't wanna die again.''_

_''What did you say you little pip squeak.''_

_''I said that you don't wanna have to die again. But it seems your dumb-ass can't take any advice.''_

_''That's it you little punk, your going to the scrap heap!''_

_The tall muscular giant with pale robotic skin whispered to his leader. ''We are beyond negotiation. They won't tell us where Goku is so they shall be terminated.''_

_Piccolo smirked, ready to show off his new power and fighting prowess. ''You heard your companion, we're beyond negotiation.'' Piccolo tore off his turban from his head and threw off his weights. Piccolo's power then increased rapidly, which caused an aura to form around him. ''This is the power I gained from training with Goku and Gohan.''_

_Android 13 got into a cocky smirk as he mocked his opponent. ''Very impressive, your so weak you can't even take down #14 over here. Hahahahahahahaha...''_

_Tien caught the laughing android off guard with a well placed kick to the face. ''We grow tired of hearing your mouth, now get a load of our full power.'' Krillin flew next to Tien and Yamcha was knocked next to them._

_''You ready guys?''_

_''Yes Krillin, now lets get on with it,'' responded Yamcha. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' The unified scream of the humans came along with red auras. Their power increased to that of times ten their normal power. That meant that the humans were ten times stronger than before._

_When the aura died down, you could see the trio of earthling warriors cloaked in red auras. The body frame had a glow of red on it and they looked perfectly calm in the Kaioken x10 stage. Piccolo saw what they were doing and looked intrigued. ''What technique is that?''_

_Tien responded to Piccolo's question. ''This is our new technique. We have been mastering the Kaioken so much that in a x10 Kaioken, its basically a normal form for us. That way we can become ten times stronger and be able to do a Kaioken x2 which will actually be a Kaioken x20. We'd like to call it... Super Kaioken.''_

_Android 13 was found clapping again. ''Bravo punks, now if your done ensuing light shows and providin entertainment, lets get this man slaughter underway.''_

_Yamcha shot off after Android 15, Piccolo and Tien charged 13 and Krillin charged 14. Yamcha and 15's fist collided to create a shock wave and that started a chain of events._

* * *

_Krillin v.s. 14_

Krillin shot through the air like a bullet. He aimed a kick for the silent giant, but his foot bounced off of his extremely strong frame. Krillin grabbed his boot and cringed in pain. ''What are you made of?''

Android 14's response was a swing to Krillins face. Krillin ducked just in time to keep his head from getting decapitated. ''Not much for words huh?'' Android 14 brought his foot up, nailing Krillin in the gut.

14 grabbed Krillins leg and tossed him into a mountain. Krillin stopped his flight and turned around. ''Looks like I'm gonna steal something out of your book Tien. SOLAR FLARE!'' The blinding light that emitted from the flare blinded everybody around in the area except the androids. ''Catch me if you can-YIKES!'' A blast from the palm of the pony tailed giant narrowly hit him.

BOOM! The blast impacted the mountain and blew a hole upon it. Rocks tumbled and debris built up. Krillin shot off back at the pale white giant. Krillin stroke him with a hard fist to the torso. The blow did nothing to phase the android.

However, Krillin didn't realize the futility in trying to strike him. He continued his onslaught on 14 until he got tired of it. ''Huff...huff.. had enough?''

The android could only frown at Krillin. ''You're so delusional, you only wasted your energy on futility. Now its my turn.''

Krillin backed away a bit from the giant android. ''Oh boy.'' 14's fist collided with Krillins face and sent him tumbling along the landscape of the ground. Android 14 ran to the dazed Krillin who was wobbling while standing up.

He tackled Krillin to the ground before raining extremely hard, fast and precise punches all over Krillin. The blows were damaging Krillin extensively and 14 prepared to fire off the killing blow to Krillin.

He launched the fist forward, but Krillin caught it before the fist could take his head off. ''I'm not dying again without a fight!'' Krillins aura shot out of his body and his strength grew. ''I haven't even got married or had a family yet, KAIOKEN X10!''

Krillin's normal strength increased a hundred fold, but his body felt like his strength only increased tenfold. Krillin completely shook off the fist and back flipped, kicking 14 in the chin during the process.

Krillin put a hand above his head and formed a destructo disk. ''_**KIENZAN**_!'' The supposed destructo disk that could cut through anything was shattered into pieces when it impacted 14.

''But-t how? That attack is supposed to be able cut through anything.''

Android 14 released his eye lasers, narrowly missing Krillin who quickly got out the way. He shot another pair which were also evaded. Krillin flew into 14 and began to battle again, only in close quarters this time.

14's fist flew over Krillins bald head, but Krillin couldn't dodge the elbow that impacted his head. **BAM!** Krillin slammed onto the ground face first. Android 14 charged up his eye lasers and shot them off at Krillin. Krillin jumped up to dodge them.

Krillin swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, impacting 14's head. Krillin vanished and reappeared in front of the silent giant. Krillin reeled his fist back and shot it forward with all of his might and strength.

The blow nailed 14 in the face, which knocked him flat on his bottom. The level of Kaioken that Krillin was on at the moment was extremely strenuous. Too much prolonged exposure to the raw power that Krillins body is taking in will kill him from the inside.

Krillin decided he couldn't take the strain anymore and dropped back into his base forms power. ''Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! I'm toasted now, with my Super Kaioken inactive I'm screwed!''

14 got up and powered up to his full android power. ''Puny human, your power exceeded mine earlier but not anymore. I'll terminate you in the name of the red ribbon army.'' 14 ran towards Krillin faster than what he could see and took him by surprise.

**WHAM! **Krillin was shot through a mountain and fell into an alpine conifer forest. 14 flew above the forest that was bustling with animal life and raised a hand to terminate it. Krillin saw a red glow appear where 14 was in the sky and panicked. ''That android is insane!''

14 shot off the ball of unstable, destructive ki. When the ki orb hit the surface of the forest, the whole area was blown off the map. **BOOOOOOM! **Krillin barely escaped with his life. ''Whew, he almost killed me.'' Krillin turned his head around only to be hit with the eye lasers in the chest. Krillin was lucky that the android had missed vital parts like the heart or the lungs, but it still hurt nonetheless.

14 took stroke Krillin in the same spot before Krillin could even realize it. Krillin spit up blood mixed up with saliva as he fell to the crater of what used to be a forest of life. Just when he was about to go unconscious, he saw a Tiger covering her baby from danger. It was the only animal life left of the forests destruction. When Krillin was awed at the site, an instant later they were vaporized.

Krillin sat up and saw 14 with an outstretched palm. ''It was a distraction of my termination of you. It needed be killed.''

Krillin sat up and felt his blood boil. Even with his injury in chest near his shoulder, he didn't care nor feel it. ''You monster! _**SUPER KAIOKEN**_!'' A fearsome red aura surrounded Krillin and his power rose.

But the human didn't stop there. ''Grr...Kaioken...Times... 12!'' The strain was unbearable, but if it got him the strength to end the fight, he didn't care. Krillin's blazing aura glowed brighter with pure determination from the usually care free Krillin.

Krillin shot forward at speeds faster then he's ever been before and struck Android 14 in the chest with his fist. His fist protruded his chest, going straight through the back of the android. Krillin knew he only had enough restraint and energy for one more burst so he needed to make it count. Krillin raised his right hand and formed a razor sharp destructo disk.

Krillin took the Kienzan and sliced Android 14's head off at point blank range with his fist still in his torso, decapitating him. Android 14's head rolled off of his neck, and Krillin proceeded to slice up his body. Krillin then charred up the pieces of his body. When it was all said and done, Krillin fell to the ground, bones aching and in pain.

He had passed out due to exhaustion, but at least he vanquished his android. But what about the others?

* * *

_With the Others..._

Yamcha dodged a fist from 15 and braced himself for the next blow to come. With Piccolo and Tien though, it was a totally different story. It was a completely one sided fight.

Android 13 was just simply too much of a match for the pair. His power was much more then their power put together. Piccolo put his hands close to each other and gathered ki into his palms. ''Take this Android! **_MASENKO HAAAAAAA!_**''

13 responded with clapping his hands together and pulling them apart from each other. A red giant orb of ki formed and he shot it off at Piccolo and Tien. The deadly bomber absorbed Piccolo's Masenko and proceeded onto the location where they are present. Tien barely had enough time to grab Piccolo by his gi and take the tired Namek out of harms way.

Tien couldn't preserve his arm though, in regards to 13's deadly bomber. ''Oh com'on. At least give me a challenge.''

Tien narrowed his brows and put Piccolo on the ground. Tien took a stance and powered up even higher. ''KAIOKEN X10!'' Tien's power swelled a hundred fold from his regular normal form. His power shot up to that of Piccolo's power level.

Speaking of Piccolo, he stood up and regenerated his arm that was blown off. He then flew up next to Tien and got into a fighting stance. ''You wanted a fight, well now you've got it! Ready Piccolo?''

''I'm always ready,'' Piccolo replied.

...

Yamcha launched another fist only to be dodged again by his speedy adversary. Yamcha huffed and panted to a bit to catch his breath. ''What's wrong Yamcha? Tired cuz you can't land a hit on me. That's what ya get for being the weakest of the group.''

Yamcha clenched his fists hard at his sides. That little midget android that makes Krillin look tall just called him weak. Oh hell no. ''Your one to talk about being the weakest. And I AM NOT WEAK!''

The former bandit powered up and his aura grew more fierce and powerful by the second. ''KAIOKEN X9!'' Red tendrils formed around Yamcha as his power increased by ninety fold from his normal base power. ''Yo, Yamcha the weakling, why did you only do a X9?'' Yamcha raised a fist at the short android and narrowed his eyes.

''Its efficient enough to turn you into scrap heap. I'm done playing games, prepare to feel my wrath you little bastard!'' Yamcha cocked his left palm back and blasted a beam of energy at his opposition. 15 caught the beam and flung into a mountain.

The scar faced bandit smashed 15's little robust head with his fist. The power of the blow surprised 15 because he thought that Yamcha was inferior to him. Yamcha called out his signature attack.

''Wolf Fang FIST!'' Yamcha stroke 15 in the head with a swift but precise punch. Yamcha swung on 15 again and caught him where the jaw is. Yamcha jumped up from the ground and roundhouse kicked 15 dead in the face. At this point, 15's face was dented and beaten up. His right eye is sparkling and his hat was blown off, revealing his robotic cranium.

15 caught Yamcha's arm when he threw a slow punch, and hit the bone with his elbow. It pained Yamcha a bit and 15 took advantage of that. 15 spin kicked Yamcha in the face. He then grabbed Yamcha by the gi, slamming him on the ground.

Yamcha shot up from his spot on the ground, upper-cutting 15 in the dented jaw. He then grabbed 15 by the neck and smashed his face with all of his anger and strength put into it. **CLANG! **The blow left a dent in the cheek bone. It disrupted his voice box, so he couldn't speak anymore.

The scar faced bandit tossed 15's body onto the ground. 15 pulled himself up from the ground and shot off towards Yamcha. Yamcha felt himself losing energy and he knew he had to finish the ordeal immediately. 15 flew straight into Yamcha's fist head first, which caused him to receive a dent on his head.

Yamcha raised his knee to impact 15's face. Yamcha then cupped his hands together to charge his best friends signature attack. ''_**KAMEHAMEHAAAA!**_'' The beacon of light almost instantly impacted the beaten pip squeak of an android. It was the androids last moment of his artificial life, as he was ripped apart from the blast. The only remains left intact of him, are his parts.

Yamcha wasn't on the verge of passing out like Krillin was, but he was pretty darn tired. Yamcha rested a bit before flying out to help his other two comrades fight Android #13. He could see the two of them still being overrun by the diabolical android.

...

Thirteen dodged a fist from Piccolo and back handed Tien away from him. _Yamcha, the only way we're gonna stand a chance against him is if we fuse. _Yamcha nodded at Tien and locked stares with 13. ''Why are you here? What happened to my comrades?'' 13 looked at the two machine parts that are left on the ground where they had been slayed.

''In the junk yard, and soon you'll be joining him!'' Normally when you lose your companions, you tend to be sad about it, but 13 was different. He was just impassive, no he was even grinning about it.

''I have to thank you and your bald friend over there for killing them. I would've done it myself but you've done it for me. Now I'll show you punks why exactly I'm the ultimate android and no one else!'' Slowly, the parts of the two androids bodies began to fly to 13's body. The parts were absorbed into his body and his power skyrocketed.

If the Z-fighters in the area could sense the androids energy, then they would know that his power doubled. His skin turned blue, his chest plate turned chrome, his hair went into the style of Vegeta's and he lost his brows with his yes turning golden. He transformed from android 13 to Super android 13!

''Hahahahaha... now you pussies really can't stop me.''

Tien flew over to Piccolo and whispered in his ear. ''Piccolo, me and Yamcha are going to fuse to attempt to stop this guy. I know this is a lot to ask, but need you to prevent him from getting to us for about 30 seconds.''

Piccolo whispered back, ''I can do that, now go.'' Tien and Yamcha flew over to a secluded spot away from the infamous Super android. Piccolo crouched into a battle hardened stance. Krillin woke up and was told what was going on telepathically by Yamcha. Krillin nodded and flew next to Piccolo on the mountain cliff.

''I don't care what you little wimps are planning, because in the end all y'all are gonna die.'' Krillin gulped and had a bed of sweat running down his head. Android 13 marched forward, before running and then vanishing. An instant later, Piccolo got elbowed in the back of the head.

Super 13 smiled sinisterly at Krillin, which gave Krillin the creeps. Krillin crossed his arms to block a few strikes to the chest. ''Bitch Slap!'' Krillin was slapped in the head, sending him tumbling along the terrain of the ground.

Tien and Yamcha stood there before simultaneously spread out there feet. First, they walked closer to each other. ''FUUUUUUUUUU!'' They both then pointed both of their arms, opposite of each other and pointed their outside legs knee, inside. ''SIOOOOOOON!'' The duo put their inside feet about a foot apart from each other and leaned over. Their index finger tips touched and that ended the ordeal. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

A bright light illuminated from the pair due to the power of the fusion. The power that they possessed was amazing and two figures were consumed by the bright light. The Super Android took a look at them and so did the two Z-fighters. ''Their power is...,'' started Krillin,'' Incredible,'' finished Piccolo.

Super 13 got bored of looking at the light and rammed his fist into Piccolo's face when he was off guard. ''I thought you said you were never off guard.''

''Shut u-up,''responded Piccolo who spat up some blood.

This figure that came from the illuminating light was shocking. He had 3 eyes like Tien, but hair like Yamcha. He also had a mixture between voices and skin tone. He wore a black vest, blue fighting belt, white pants, blue gi socks, and black fighting shoes. He had a completely different outfit then the other two former warriors had.

Super 13 raised a brow. ''Who exactly are you?''

''I'm neither Tien nor Yamcha, I am Tiencha.'' He let loose his power, which made thew winds blow pretty hard around the area. ''Grrr...I don't give a damn who you are. Your still nothing to me.''

''Oh is that a fact, I'll have you know I'm ten times stronger than my halves combined. And I have the Super Kaioken on my side. SUPER KAIOKEN!'' The fearsome red aura spread out to make a huge crater in the ground. His power shot up ten times what it already was before.

Though his power output was astounding, he knew he could only do a KAioken x2 at that point. He's too powerful by himself without a Kaioken, but with a Kaioken, the strain is immense.

Android 13 laughed at the strain and power that Tiencha was showing. ''Your power may have gave my old form trouble, but now your only half my power and ya look like you're about to pass out.''

Tiencha only smirked at the Super Android confidently. ''Only half you say, well I'm using on half power right now. HAAAAAAAAAA... KAIOKEN X2!'' His power and aura got a substantial increase, 2 times what it was before. Now Tiencha's insides felt like they were on fire. He knew he only had about 3 minutes to finish off the Super Droid before he collapses.

''Bravo, now your equal to me in power, but I'll still pound ya to dust!'' Android 13 ran over to Tiencha and kicked him. Tiencha grabbed the kick and flung him over his shoulder. Tiencha turned around and pointed two fingers at his back.

''Double DODON RAY!'' The two finger beams struck 13 in the back and made him crash to the ground. Tiencha then crossed his arms and had his aura surround him. Suddenly, another Tiencha formed next to the original. Then the duo Tiencha's created two more Tiencha's.

Android 13 recovered from the blow and was dashing towards the four fused Tiencha's. The Tiencha's responded with a war cry of their own. ''Wolf FANG FIST!'' The four Tiencha's ganged up on 13.

13 was hard pressed to dodge the strikes from all four fusions. ''Grrrr... I've had enough!'' Android 13's body glowed red for a second before dishing out an explosive flux of power outwards. The three copies were obliterated and the real Tiencha was flung on the snow covered ground.

13 sprinted over to Tiencha and kicked him into a hill side. He then clapped his hands and pulled them apart. It revealed a giant red orb of destruction. He fired it off at Tiencha, who was embedded in the mountain side.

Tiencha hopped out of it and saw the red orb of destruction coming towards him at a rapid speed. He knew he only had like 30 seconds left of power, so he would have to make it count. He made his hands into a triangle and cupped them at his sides. Azure and yellow ki began to form and the color turned green. He charged for a few seconds before firing off the blast.

''_**TRI-KAMEHAMEHA!**_''

* * *

_Wallah, and I leave you with a cliffhanger. I just love building suspense, that's all. Anyways, before you guys start saying I'm making the human Z-fighters too OP, I'm actually trying to have them keep up with the Saiyans (at least for now). In the canon, they were way too UP (under powered). Also, they learned the fusion dance from dying a second time. Plus the Super Kaioken thing is what makes them keep up. There is a poll on my profile page about who Gohan should end up with, either a feminine version of cell who looks like Tier Harribel from Bleach or Videl. So far Videl is winning the vote! So go check that out and vote right now (don't feel obligated to do so)! Remember, any comments, concerns, questions, requests, constructive criticism, suggestions, and beta-reading will be in the review section. _

_Power Levels:_

_Android 13: 450,000,000_

_Super Android 13: 900,000,000_

_Android 14: 275,000,000_

_Android 15: 175,000,000_

_Piccolo: 250,000,000_

_Krillin: 2,500,000_

_Super Kaioken: 25,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x10: 250,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x12: 300,000,000_

_Exhausted: 90_

_Tien: 2,500,000_

_Super Kaioken: 25,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x10: 250,000,000_

_Yamcha: 2,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 20,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x9: 180,000,000_

_Tiencha: 45,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 450,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x2: 900,000,000_

_Review Section:_

_NinjaFang1331: __Nie j w an ascendin or the first time and I hope Gohan trains strong enough to kick Raditz ass._

_Reply: That's what we all want, we'll just have to wait and see._

_zekbolt55: You did a wonderful job with this story. Keep up the great work._

_Reply: Thank you for the compliment and for reading my story since the beginning, I appreciate it._

_MisterCarnage: Raditz comes back as an android?! This story is full of so many freaking twists and its awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter, plus I like that Gohan is far from OP. I don't like it when he is a Mary-sue so congrats on that! It seems the androids are going to try to take over the world from different directions. Also how will Cell play into this if there is a Cell?_

_Reply: Thank you for appreciating my work. I like that you like the twists and that you think my story is awesome. Indeed, the androids are trying to take over the world, but will it happen. Also you will have to wait and see for Cell. I'll tell you he'll be for sinister and powerful then in canon though._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be part 3 of 3 in the Android Apocalypse. Peace!_


	17. Chapter 17: Android Apocalypse Part 3

_Chapter 17: Android Apocalypse Part 3_

_This chapter consists mainly of Vegeta and Trunks while finishing up the battle between Tiencha and Android 13. _

_Last time on Beyond Infinite..._

_Up in the north, a titanic battle took place. The Z-fighters traded insults with the androids they encountered which led to mass conflict. While the Z-fighters could defeat Android's 14 and 15, Android 13 was much too powerful. He dominated Tien and Piccolo together and his strength doubled when his fellow androids were subjected to obliteration. Android 13 took his deceased companions parts, which made him a Super Android. The name didn't go without purpose, because his power doubled. Tien and Yamcha used the last resort and fused to attempt to defeat him. Will the fusion succeed or fail? More importantly, what of Trunks and Vegeta? Find out now!_

* * *

_Flash Back to earlier..._

_Trunks saw the city they were flying over suddenly get blown to smithereens. ''Oh no... There must be an android army or something because I have never seen this many androids before. Since there were multiple Super Saiyans that must have been picked up by Gero's scanners, he probably created a full scale army to insure that he wouldn't be defeated.''_

_Piccolo, being the most strategic of the pack, came up with the most plausible solution. ''The only chance is for us to split up. Trunks, you should go assist your father. Gohan, you and Bra should go tackle whatever caused that island to be destroyed while me, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha take on the trio of androids north of here.''_

_''Also, remember to not hold back when going against them and Gohan, are you okay?''_

_''Yeah, just a little scared. I've never been in a scenario like this one.''_

_Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulders. ''Gohan, use your fear and turn it into anger. Harness your anger and let it swell within you.''_

_Gohan nodded and replied to his mentor and friend. ''Okay I'll try Piccolo.''_

_Trunks, ready to put a stop to the androids in this timeline, prepared to take off. ''Okay we don't have that much time for talking. We gotta put an end to this once and for all!'' Trunks shot off to go assist his father in fighting the androids that he knows about._

_Gohan and Bra flew down to the destroyed island that is right under them and the rest followed Piccolo up to the northern part of Earth._

* * *

**_What happened earlier before the fight started.._**

_With Trunks and Vegeta..._

Trunks had just arrived on the seen and was shocked to see his father impatiently waiting for Gero to come out of the door with the androids. ''Father! What're you doing? Is Gero on the other side of the door?''

''Of course he is, why would I be waiting here if he wasn't in there.'' Trunks narrowed his eyes at how carefree his father was towards the androids. ''Father, we have to stop these androids NOW before its too late.''

Vegeta merely scoffed and scolded his son. ''Quit complaining, where is your Saiyan pride. You should relish the challenge of these so called androids. You should be confident in your ability to defeat these toasters. You've been training have you not.''

Trunks nodded in approval at his fathers words. ''I've trained as hard as I could, but what if its not enough.''

Vegeta spat at the ground. ''Get rid of your petty self doubt and join me as we vanquish these washing machines. Today, you will get revenge for all that they have done to you in your timeline. I might even let you have the honor of fighting the androids.''

_I've trained to hard during these three years to lose today. The androids will feel the wrath of me today. This timeline will not fall to them! _Trunks raised his hand and shot a blast at the door which blew it off. It continued straight onto where the androids were standing and well, Gero was vanquished in the process due to being in the way. The androids however, escaped with a pod in hand.

The moment Trunks caught sight of those two was when his blood boiled and he snapped into anger. He clenched his fist and golden electricity derived from his aura. Vegeta crossed his arms and laughed at the sight of the pair.

''So these are the big, bad androids?''

''Yeah that's them and what the hell?! There's another android they're awakening. I can't let that happen!'' Trunks put both hands forward and shot off a blast to the androids. The androids saw it coming and put up a force field before the blast could impact. When the smoke cleared, the androids stood there unharmed.

''Wow, you only showed them how weak you were, that was pathetic.'' With that, the father and son duo flew down to the androids. Android 17 looked at Trunks with intrigue. ''Who are you?''

''I'm the person who's going to send you to the scrap heap!''

Android 17 then put on a smirk. ''So you want to play, eh? I'm up for some amusement, show me what ya got.'' Trunks glared before charging at 17 with full strength. 17 anticipated Trunks first blow and dodged and oncoming kick. Trunks slammed his fist forward but only hit air. Android 17 reappeared in front of Trunks.

''Boo!'' Trunks was startled and was hit in the torso, back to Vegeta. Trunks caught himself on the ground and glared again. Trunks was about to charge back when Vegeta placed a hand in front of him.

''No, this ones mine, you take on the girl.'' Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan and crossed his arms. He floated towards 17. ''So you want some too Vegeta.''

''I may have underestimated you at first, but I'm stronger then the boy. Prepare to be turned into an oven.''

Android 18 flew up to her twin brother. ''No 17, let me take on the darling little prince.'' Android 16, the newly awakened android, began to speak. ''No 18, Vegeta is slightly more powerful than you. Let 17 fight him.''

Android 18 turned back to 16. ''What about you?''

''The only person I'm going to fight is Goku.''

''Your that mission driven huh? Okay, I'm going to take on this guy right here.'' Trunks got up and cracked his knuckles. He then punched his palm with his other fist. ''Your time has come, Android!''

''What exactly made you want to kill us so badly in the first place?''

This only made Trunks anger swell even more. ''Don't you dare ask me that question. In my timeline, you and your brother were murderers. You took joy in spreading carnage, you took the lives of innocents. You killed nearly all of Earth's population. You killed all the Z-fighters, including Gohan and my MOTHER!'' For once, Android 18 was flabbergasted. Sure she was going to kill Goku, but she didn't think she and her brother would take it that far.

* * *

_Back with Piccolo's group up North..._

''_**TRI-KAMEHAMEHA!**_''

The neon green blast of genuine ki collided with an opposing force of artificial power. The Tri-Kamehameha was halting the deadly bomber in its tracks, but for how long? The strain was getting to Tiencha and he knew he had about 15 minutes left of fusion and 15 seconds left of energy.

Android 13 was just now warming up and Tiencha didn't even realize that. ''HA! You thought your sorry ass could survive. I'm only just beginning with my power.'' Android 13 exerted for artificial ki into his bomber, which completely shot through the opposing blast.

''Dammit.'' Tiencha cursed because he ran out of energy to exert anymore. The bomber slammed into Tiencha with enough force that he should have died. However, the fusion allowed them to cheat death. When the aftermath effects subsided, Tiencha was unconscious and had a glow surround him. Another instant later, Tiencha was no more. Tien and Yamcha separated from each other back to their original selves.

Android 13 just stood there and looked at everyone's unconscious forms, then he smirked with triumph. ''I have vanquished all of those fools, now all I have to do is kill Goku's sorry ass and I'll be able to cause as much carnage as I delight.''

Android 13 flew off to do as he pleased. First things first, hunt down Goku and murder the bastard. But that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun along the way.

* * *

_Back to Trunks and Vegeta v.s Android 17 and 18..._

Trunks dashed hard across the road to combat 18. His charge bringing winds up and he narrowed his eyes. 18 got into her own fighting stance and tried to anticipate Trunks next movements. But she couldn't, Trunks had vanished from thin air.

Trunks reappeared beside her and roundhouse kicked her in the side of the head. The blow knocking her off the road. Trunks flew down to where she was flying and raised his hands in close proximity with his chest. He charged ki into his two palms and firing a ki orb at her.

18 swiftly moved out of the way and retaliated by doing the same thing. Trunks slapped the ball of ki away into the hillside. Trunks caught 18 in the stomach and began punching her. With each punch he landed on her exposed torso, she yelped in pain a bit. The yelps of pain were music to his ears and he continued his onslaught on Android 18. ''This is what you get, ANDROID!'' Trunks brought both hands above his head and smashed Android 18 to the ground.

oO0Oo

Vegeta dodged 17's punch and replied with a punch of his own. His fist impacted 17's face and shoved the cowboy like android back. Vegeta rammed forward with a flurry of fists. This time, 17 anticipated all of the strikes and countered with a knee to Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta put his hand on his gut and backed up a bit. ''Are you ready to give up and tell me where Goku is, or do you want some more?'' Vegeta spat at the ground and smirked again. ''You think I would give up to a tin can like you? Don't make me laugh and lay off of Kakarrot. He's mine to destroy, not yours!''

17 made a hand gesture that signified come at me. Vegeta raised his hand and charged golden ki into his palm. Vegeta then shot off his gold white colored blast. Android 17 raised his right hand and fired off a counter beam. ''Photon Flash,''exclaimed 17 at the name of his attack.

The light lemon and white colored blasts impacted each other. The strength of each blast was equal so when the collision happened, the blasts exploded on contact. The explosion rocked the ground and blew both combatants back some.

Both of them were unscathed. There was a moment of silence, before the two enemies shot back off at each other, to resume the battle.

oO0Oo

Android 18 shot from her spot in the ground and rammed into a prepared Trunks. Trunks caught her with his hands and threw her off of him. Android 18 spread her arms out and halted her short flight. She saw Trunks relentlessly bull rushing her and she blocked his strike.

Trunks maneuvered around her guard by zipping behind her body. 18 turned around, only to be slammed in the face by Trunks fist. 18 was sent straight through the hill and made a hole deep within it. Trunks raised a hand and charged more ki into the palm. ''End of the line, 18!'' Trunks shot off the blast that was meant to kill Android 18. 18 blasted a whole out to the other side of the hill side. She scurried out of the way of the beam.

She felt a finger touch her back. She clenched her fists and caught Trunks in the face. Trunks took the blow and spit out some blood. Trunks turned back to look at the helpless android in front of him. ''Is that seriously all you got?''

Trunks smirked a bit more evil then normal and bashed 18 in her head. The blow sent her reeling to the ground. ''Why are you trying to kill me? I haven't done anything wrong since I've been awakened.'' Trunks only narrowed his eyes every time 18 tried to speak. The image of 18 holding his mother by the neck illustrated in his mind. ''Cut the Bullshit! You've done so much stuff in my time and I can't let it happen to this world either! Its the end of the road for you.''

oO0Oo

17 elbowed the Saiyan prince in the face and attempted to roundhouse kick Vegeta. Vegeta ducked under the leg and swept 17 off from under his feet. 17 jumped over Vegeta's leg, only to receive an uppercut to the jaw. Vegeta sprouted upwards, elbowing 17 in the torso. Vegeta then released a kiai wave of force to knock 17 away from him.

17 recovered with a back flip, and caught the rushing Vegeta with a jab to the cranium. Vegeta stumbled back a bit and the FTL combat resumed in the sky's. Vegeta zipped behind 17 and hammered him to the ground.

17 hit the ground on all fours and then vanished out of thin air. Vegeta got in a fighting stance and kept his senses alert. He had his eyes wondering from place to place. Suddenly, two balls of artificial ki came into his field of vision. He swiftly evaded the first one, but was hit with the second one. He was pushed back a bit and wince in a little pain. 17 reappeared from behind Vegeta and clobbered him down onto the road in front of a truck.

Vegeta coughed up a bit of dirt from the aftermath and put a smirk back on his face. ''Is that all you got, you blasted machine?'' Android 17 got into his own cocky smirk. ''Is that all you got, ego maniac?''

A vein made itself present on Vegeta's forehead. ''Prepare to be recycled, you piece of trash!'' Vegeta charged 17 and 17 charged back. They met in the sky's with light speed combat and shock waves everywhere.

oO0Oo

Trunks kicked 18 in the nose, which knocked her tumbling across a mountain street. Trunks then sent a jab her way while she was on the ground. 18 caught the fist and flung him across the ground.

18 got up and fired off her own Photon Flash at Trunks. Trunks flew upwards and bit and moved his hands in a rapid motion. A dark orange like flame ki attack appeared in between his palms. ''BURNING ATTACK!'' The two ki based attacks collided with one another. At first, 18 seemed to be winning until Trunks put more energy into the attack. The Burning attack plowed through 18's Photon Flash, which caused 18 zipped away from the ki attacks impact.

Trunks aura flared and he shot off to where 18 was going. 18 zipped to through a bundle of trees and tried to get away from Trunks grasp. She thought she was at a good place to stop, but she was unprepared for Trunks kick to the head.

18 was shot through a bunch of trees and knocked them all over. 18 got up but was met with a pissed off Trunks palm a few inches away from her face. ''Any last words, murderer,'' Trunks said with a low tone.

18 was rushed with a sensation she never thought she would feel before, fear. ''Me and 17 hadn't done anything wrong, give us a chance to make the world better, please-'' Trunks cut her off, ''SHUT UP! You talk about making the world better huh? Well if you want to make the world better, then just die!'' Golden energy rushed to the palm of Trunks as he prepared to fire off the killing blow to the helpless, innocent android.

Suddenly, the silent android 16 jumped onto the fray. He moved in front of 18 to prevent her from being killed. ''I can't allow you to kill 18.'' Trunks narrowed his eyes at 16 then. ''Get out of the way, android! I'll dismantle you next.'' 16 proceeded to stay where he was.

From on the ground, 18 began to speak softly. ''16? I never thought you'd come.'' Trunks got impatient and fired off the blast at 16 instead. However, 16 did what was least expected. He walked straight through the blast like it was nothing. When he reached Trunks hand, Trunks jumped up and tried to smash him in the face.

16 caught Trunks fist and spoke a warning to Trunks. ''I will used enough force to subdue you if you don't stop trying to annihilate 18.'' Trunks only narrowed his eyes even more. Nothing was going to stop him from extracting revenge. 16 then vanished again and knocked Trunks out with a swift strike in the back of the head.

Trunks stood still for a moment, not registering the shock and pain of the blow, before losing his Super Saiyan hair. Trunks fell forward, and went unconscious. ''Thanks 16.'' 16 nodded in approval and flew off to help 17 against Vegeta.

oO0Oo

17 dodged most of the blows from Vegeta's onslaught. However, a few blows got through his defenses and made him fly through an oncoming truck. The truck driver tried to evade the speeding android, but the android went straight through the truck.

Vegeta followed 17 and fired off a couple of ki spheres. 17 dodged threw of them and deflected the third. Vegeta flew down towards 17 and clashed with his fist. 17 tried to elbow Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it and spent off of the failed strike. Vegeta jabbed 17 in the cranium, which knocked him to the ground surface.

Vegeta pointed at the android on the ground. ''What's wrong kid? Can't take on a burnt out prince. Your damn right you can't. Prepare to get terminated like your sister!'' Vegeta rose his right hand and pulled back. He then thrust his arm forward, releasing the devastating attack.

''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' The attack was on the mark, as it created a big crater surrounding 17. When the smoke cleared, 17 was left unscathed. He put up his force field just in time to avoid the big bang.

17 decided to reply with an attack of his own. ''PHOTON FLASH!'' His attack was on the mark, and it knocked Vegeta out of the sky. He was able to connect with Vegeta, because Vegeta was a little tired from releasing his power consistently.

17 zipped over to where Vegeta was and found him know where to be seen. ''Where are you, Vegeta?'' Android 17 was now serious, because he knew Vegeta had the power to kill him at any instant. Suddenly, a mail stream of ki attacks came from everywhere in the surrounding trees. Vegeta was also hidden beneath the undergrowth. 17 raised his force field and kept it raised so that he wouldn't be harmed.

When he let his force field down, he thought that the onslaught of random ki attacks was over. _Maybe Vegeta ran away? Where is he?_ But he should have known that the prince of all Saiyans never backs down from a fight.

Vegeta appeared out of know where and landed a devastating blow to 17's cranium, knocking him down and making his head throb in pain. Vegeta grabbed 17's leg with one arm while still charging his new attack in his right palm. Vegeta slammed 17 on the ground face first, and then kicked to a tree.

17 had his back against the tree and before he could move, Vegeta put ki rings over his arms and legs. ''Your time had come, prepare to join other machines in the junk yard! Say hello to my _**FINAL SHI-**,_'' Vegeta was hit in the back of the head with an extremely powerful blow to the back of his head.

Vegeta lost his Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground unconscious. Android 17 broke from his ki rings by pushing his arms and legs forward from off of the tree. ''Thanks 16, I was about to be a goner. Now we need to get out of here while we can. Vegeta's gonna be furious and throw a tantrum when he wakes up.''

16 said nothing as the pair met up with 18. ''So what's the plan now, 17?''

''We still look for Goku.''

''But we can't 17. We need to prove to Trunks that we're not the murderers that he says was from his time. We should try to help this planet against the other androids.''

''Well, they are trying to get to Goku before we do, so I guess its a race. Fine, we'll take down the competition, then we hunt down Goku.''

16 jumped in on the conversation. ''I'm only programmed to fight Goku.''

''Well we have a plan now, but I think we should forget killing Goku,''stated 18 who remembered the near death experience she just had with Trunks, the avenger from the future.

''We must kill Goku though, its in our programming.''

''Fine, whatever,'' shrugged 18.

''So its settled, now lets get out of here. We're going to show the world who the number one androids are,'' finalized 17.

* * *

_Wallah, I know this was a rather short chapter, 4K words but this chapter was only supposed to be about Trunks and Vegeta's experience. Now that tis is out of the way, i can focus on a certain villain and other things. Next chapter will be much longer than this so stay tuned for chapter 18. The ring things that were subduing 17 was the same things that pinned Goku against a rocky hill, when Vegeta was a Majin. Remember any comments, concerns, advice, suggestions, requests, or beta-reading stuff is always welcome. This story has as of recently, reached over 20,000 VIEWS! That's awesome and I really appreciate it. I posted a new poll on my profile so go ahead and check that out as well. _

_Power Levels:_

_Vegeta: 5,600,000_

_Super Saiyan: 280,000,0000_

_Unconscious: 10_

_Trunks: 5,550,000_

_Super Saiyan: 277,500,000_

_Unconscious: 10_

_Android 16: 450,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Tiencha: 45,000,000_

_Super Kaioken: 450,000,000_

_Super Kaioken x2: 900,000,000_

_Tri-Kamehameha: 950,000,000_

_Super Android 13 (toying around): 900,000,000_

_Super Android 13: 1,000,000,000_

_Viewers: Infinite_

_Review Section:_

**C: **So_ you finally crank out the fusion dance. Interesting, I also like that you are trying to get the humans up to par with the Saiyan strength. I wonder if Tiencha will be able to pull it off. I'll see you in the next chapter._

**A: **_Thank you, and your wonder has been quenched as Tiencha was not able to pull it off. Have a happy New Year!_

**C: **_T__his is getting so interesting. by the way are you making Teen Gohan going to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in the future?_

**A: **_I can't answer that question. It depends on if Gohan dies during the Cell games or not. If Gohan does die, perhaps. If he doesn't die, then probably not. Have a happy New Year!_

**C: **_Awesome job_

**A: **_Thank you as always for your continued support. Have a happy New Year!_

**C: **_Very good so far, I would have partially preffered to have watched this instead of the original anime. My opinion of the Gohan pairings is why not have a little drama spring up. Introduce the Tier Harribel style cell. Chick and have Gohan sorta go between her and Videl. It would add a little extra to the DBZ action focus giving it more depth. I see your story going for something original in a sense. Drama and emotion in this story will make it different._

**A: **_Thank you for preferring my version over the anime and the Tier Harribel thing didn't work out. The poll on my profile was going against her and plus I don't like using OC's. However, the drama thing will still happen. Gohan will go between Videl, a certain girl with the name of a fruit, or a girl with the name of a school utensil. Thank you for complimenting my originality, and drama plus emotion will be added to the story. Only at a later time period, will the struggle happen. Have a happy New Year!_

**Awesome Request: **_This is supposed to be for Chapter 16, but Fanfiction won't let me post it because I already made a review. Anyways, a request from me, would be to have a huge mini-arc in between the 7 years of peace just to spruce things up and give Gohan a really good reason to train (assuming he does). I also don't think Gohan should be paired up with an OC that's a character from Bleach. I mean, Gohan and Videl is common, but this isn't a high school fic so it won't be as repetitive. OC's are something that many people hate to do and I'm one of them and I know you're too. OC's just bring no value to a story, just to add extra space. Only make an OC if its apart of the plot or if you HAVE to. That's all, but its your story. XD_

**A: **_Thank you for the request, and there is definitely going to be a mini-arc during the seven year time skip. I know, I can't have Gohan training just to get stronger. He's not full saiyan, so he doesn't have that true excitement for fighting. True, he will train, but I'll give him a purpose alright. Count on it. I agree with you, OC's are horrible for a story. They really do bring no value. I only make OC's when I have to and mostly iif I do, they are used to waste time and most likely never make an appearance ever again. Thank you for leaving a suggestion and your support! Have a happy New Year!_

**_I'D LIKE TO WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! _**


	18. Chapter 18: Another Threat?

_Chapter 18: Another Threat?_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_The Z-fighters split up in three groups to combat the androids from all across the world. Gohan and Bra stood no chance against Android 0 a.k.a Raditz. The second group, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha defeated 2 out of the 3 androids. However, the strongest android was too powerful for them to defeat, and they lost the battle. The duo of Trunks and Vegeta would've beaten the androids they fought, but they were halted by the immensely powerful 16. The androids are now free to do as they please. Where has Raditz taken Bra? What is Super 13 doing? What will the trio of androids do? Find out now!_

* * *

_With Piccolo and the others..._

After receiving a vicious beating at the hands of Android 13, Piccolo began to regain consciousness. He sat up, to see Krillin waking up as well. Tien and Yamcha were still out cold for the simple fact that 13 forced them to fuse and they still got beat down.

''Hey Piccolo, that android sure gave us quite the beating didn't he. All that training and we still can't beat these androids,'' commented Krillin on their performance against the androids.

''Yeah, well right now we all need to get stronger. I'm going to go do something and don't you dare follow me! If you ever thought we were friends you are sadly mistaken!'' Piccolo grunted and flew off to god knows where. Krillin just smirked at where Piccolo was going. _So he's finally going to fuse with Kami. I wonder how strong he would become as a Super Namekian._

oO0Oo

Piccolo flew straight up past Korin tower and all the way up to the lookout. Piccolo flew down to the look outs surface and he saw a periled Kami, standing there looking petrified. ''Old man, you know why I'm here.''

Kami responded to his other half. ''Indeed, I am well aware of the situation and there is great evil on Earth.''

''Yes the androids, I know. I really hate to be in your presence, but if were going to help save Earth, we need to fuse!''

''But Piccolo, I'm the guardian of the Earth. We may need the dragon balls!''

''We don't need dragon balls, right now we need power! More power so we can protect this planet and stop the androids, besides we can find another guardian.''

''Its not just the androids, there is an evil lurking that is a thousand times more evil than the androids! And your right, I'll make my apprentice the new guardian of Earth when we fuse.''

''What? Who's your apprentice?'' asked Piccolo. Dende stepped from out of the look out with a broom. It appears that he had been keeping the lookout clean. ''I'm his apprentice, Goku came back to our planet to get me because I wanted to come to Earth. Then Kami decided to take me on as an apprentice, so that he could teach me what if was all about to be a guardian. He said that I'm ready to take on the role as guardian of the Earth.''

Kami placed a hand on Dende's scalp. ''Dende, I hereby pronounce you as the new guardian of Earth. You now wield ownership of the dragon balls and everything that I know. Use these gifts wisely, as I know you would make a fine guardian.''

Dende had tears come to his eyes as he was named the new guardian of Earth. ''Thank you, Kami!'' Kami gave him a pat on the head and turned to his oldest friend, . ''Kami, don't go! Please, there must be another way!''

''I am sorry Mr. Popo, but Piccolo is right. The Earth needs strong warriors more then they need me. I can do little to help out as I am, besides the evil that Piccolo once had has greatly diminished.''

''Hmph, so you're finally ready to fuse.'' Kami nodded. ''Use what you'll have at your disposal and use it wisely.''

''We're using my body when we combine, old man.''

''Of course, your body is more suited for fighting and much younger than mine,'' Kami turned to look at his two friends.

''For our fusion to transpire, you need to place your hand on my chest.''

''Farewell, HAAAAAAAAAA!'' A bright light enveloped Kami and Piccolo and Kami's essence was put into Piccolo's. When the smoke cleared, Kami was no where to be seen. When the light subsided, the nameless Namek stood there with his cape moving with the wind of the transformation.

looked at the new Namek and pondered over what to call him. ''Kami, I'll miss you, please be careful,'' mumbled Popo. The nameless Namek continued walking closer to the end of the lookout.

The nameless Namek heard what Popo said and responded without looking back at Popo. ''I'm no longer Kami or Piccolo, I am a Namek who has long since forgotten his name.'' The Namek stopped at the edge of the lookout and turned back to Popo. The Namek simply smiled at him. ''I must go,'' with that said, Piccolo jumped off the lookout and flew down past Korin tower, to where the mysterious disturbance was.

* * *

_With Vegeta and Trunks..._

Vegeta had just woke up and flashed Super Saiyan and getting alert. He didn't know what hit him and he was infuriated. ''RAAAAAAAAGGGH! Where the hell are those babbling washing machines. I swear when I get my hands on them, they won't know what hit 'em.'' Vegeta was absolutely furious. He had 17 right where he wanted him.

''Hey dad, that 16 sure packs a punch,'' shouted out Trunks to his father. Vegeta dropped back down to Trunks. Something else was bugging Vegeta. The fact that he sensed a distinct power while fighting 17 that was much stronger than his own, bugged him a bit. ''So it was the silent tall android. Should have known.''

Trunks saw Vegeta stare at the sky for a moment trying to ponder the power he had sensed while beating the tar out of 17. _It had to be a Saiyan's power, but Kakarrot is out of commission and I'm the strongest Saiyan on this mud ball... unless it was Kakarrot's brat! He must have ascended to a level beyond that of a normal Super Saiyan! I must attain that power for myself, I won't let some half breed surpass me! _

''Father, whats the matter?''

''Nothing Trunks, its just that I've found a level beyond Super Saiyan, I just have to know how to achieve it.''

The idea made Trunks a little skeptical. ''A level beyond that of a Super Saiyan?!''

''Yes, Kakarrot's retched brat reached the level while fighting an android.''

''Okay, so what're we gonna do now?''

''What do you mean we? Your pathetic performance in not executing the android while you had the chance was pitiful. You have no killer instinct, your no Saiyan! I'm going to find out how to attain this form and don't follow me. Your presence will be a burden to my goals.''

With that, Vegeta took off from where he was, leaving Trunks to eat his dust. Trunks wondered what he should do, until he sensed Goku's ki from a short distance from where they were. _How strange, I feel Goku over there, I feel Piccolo and even King Cold!_

Trunks jumped up and shot off to the direction of the city where the wielder of the mixed Ki's were. _What the heck is going on, I feel another Piccolo who is also there!_

* * *

_With Raditz and Bra..._

Raditz sensed the other androids energy from across the globe and was pissed. He was supposed to be the strongest android in existence, but he was replaced by this android 13. That meant a change of plans, instead of kidnapping Vegeta's future brat and ''using her'', he would have to train to get stronger.

He was going to kill Android 13 and then take his fury out on the Z-fighters. All his past life, he'd been called ''Raditz the weakling'' or ''Raditz the low class''. But no more of that, Raditz would prove that he was the strongest in the universe. Bra however, would be in his captivity. Either she would be a factor in his rise to greatness or she will be a mere punching bag for the former planet trade soldier. Bra didn't have any choices and decided to help Raditz train. Besides, maybe she can become stronger too plus she didn't want to be a tool to Raditz.

At the moment, Raditz was pushing Bra far beyond her limits. Infact, he wasn't holding back at all, he was showing absolutely no remorse for her frail body. He was holding back enough as to not kill her, but he would get a close to killing her as possible. ''Get up woman!'' Bra tried pushing herself up but she couldn't, she was too beaten and exhausted.

''I said GET UP,'' the shaggy haired Saiyan yelled while picking her up and throwing her against a cave wall. Bra tried to get up after that, but she was caught in an energy ball from Raditz.

Bra looked up, but was punched in the face by Raditz. Raditz narrowed his eyes and he had the eyes of total hatred. Raditz grabbed her by the throat and spoke to her venomously. ''If you don't fight back this instant, you won't make it to see your pathetic friends and family before I crush them. Do you understand?'' Bra nodded, but it wasn't enough to answer Raditz's question.

''I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?'' Bra nodded more frequently out of fear that time and was thrown to the ground. ''Now I'm going to train you to be a formidable fighter so that you can help me gain the strength I need a lot faster. And to get stronger, we're gonna take a trip to a planet I encountered during my former life, with extremely intense conditions. Stay here and rest up, I'll be going to hijack a space ship manufactured by Vegeta's mate.''

Bra had a level of concern arise, ''wait d-don't you dare... go to m-my mother,'' shouted the drowsy half Saiyan. Raditz ignored her heeds and flew to get a ship. Afterwards, he was going to train to crush all his oppositions, Android 13, the brat, Vegeta, the Namek and especially... Kakarrot.

Bra could only lay there and drifted off into slumber. Its not everyday you experience training like Bra just did, most people would've died within the first few seconds.

* * *

_With Gohan..._

Gohan regained consciousness after three hours of being unconscious with his face in the water. He was aching all over and was sore an many places, but his Saiyan healing factor was allowing him to at least stand up. He then took the skies, even though Gohan was in very bad shape. His left leg was broken in battle with Raditz, but that didn't mean he couldn't fly.

''I need a senzu,'' Gohan commented on himself. Luckily, he wasn't too far away from Korin tower. All he had to do was fly upwards, and he could get the help he needs. Soon, the son of Goku reached the top of Korin tower and fell on the floor of the peak.

''I n-need a senzu bean,'' announced Gohan as he was in critical condition. Korin took note of this and grabbed a senzu bean from his pot. He popped the bean in Gohan's mouth, and Gohan felt instantly rejuvenated. Korin sighed in relief. ''Whew, all better. For a minute there, I didn't even recognize you.''

Gohan smiled at his longtime friend Korin. ''Thank you Korin, I feel better than ever. Now do you know if my father is awake or not,'' asked a curious Gohan. Korin walked to the edge of the house on the top of the tower where the fences were. ''Yes, I sense him in a desolate city, with Piccolo there. Its over there in the west of here,'' Korin pointed in the direction.

''Thanks, I'll be off now.'' Gohan hopped over the fence and used his ki to start flying to the vacant ghost town. Korin only saw a golden streak of light until Gohan completely disappeared over the horizon. _He reminds me more and more of his father everyday. Just as pure and a helluva lot smarter too. _

oO0Oo

Gohan soared among the skies, excited to see his father again. When he reached his destination, he swooped down to the ground and saw Piccolo and what was supposed to be his father. It turns out that the creature looked nothing like his father.

When Gohan touched the ground, he got a clear view of the creature. He had dark green outer skin, with black spots on his skin, lighter green skin on the inside of his outer layered skin, black shells on his nucleus and torso, orange skin under that, an orange mouth, cockroach wings, a crest of his head, and a large long tail with a stinger that the end. Needless to say, an exotic creature in Gohan's eyes.

''Piccolo, who is he,'' asked a curious Gohan at what was going on. Piccolo replied back, ''I have no clue, he said that he would tell us when everyone arrives.''

Just then, Trunks flew onto the scene along with Krillin and Tien. ''Hey guys, whats that thing? I sensed Goku and I figured he was awake so I came to check it out. I also sensed King Cold and Frieza coming off of him, so I came to see what's happening. And Gohan, where's Bra,'' asked Trunks.

When Trunks mentioned Bra, Gohan held his head down in shame and anger. ''Piccolo told me that the thing wouldn't talk unless everyone arrived to here the explanation. and Bra...,'' tears welled up in the young Saiyan's eyes. ''She was kidnapped by my malicious uncle. I couldn't stop him, he was too powerful. I'm so sorry Trunks, I was too weak,'' finished Gohan.

Trunks nodded himself before he punched the ground. ''These androids are making me so appalled! Its okay Gohan, we'll get her back. You don't have to beat your self up over it.''

''Yes I do, I wasn't strong enough and that was the result. I swear I will get her back though Trunks, I must!'' Gohan exclaimed to his future friend who could only smile at his friends determination. Vegeta just now made it to the scene and the creature walked towards them. As the creature was walking, the Z-fighters in the area tensed up, ready to strike.

''Where is Kakarrot,'' asked Vegeta who just flew in on the scene. ''He's still resting up, this thing who's walking towards, fooled us,'' answered Tien. The creature began to run its mouth. ''Now that your here Vegeta, let me explain to you all who I am.''

''My name is Cell, I am a molecule still developing into a Eukaryotic cell. I was created by Dr. Gero and I am an android. For my evolution to be complete, I need to absorb both Androids 17 and 18. Absorbing them will turn me from a molecular compound into a complete cell. However, there are other android's on this planet who are far stronger than me. These drones are taking out my power supply, the humans. You need them out of the way, so lets make a truce. I get rid of the drones, and you will let me absorb Android's 17 and 18. After that, I will kill Androids 13 and 0 when I'm perfect. After that, were back to square one while I kill you all.''

Trunks flashed Super Saiyan, ''There's no way we will just make a truce like that. We would be offering you power just to fulfill your desires.'' Gohan glared at Cell, ''Trunks is right, we won't allow you to absorb those androids. With that much power, you would probably attempt to take over the universe!''

Cell smirked to himself, he knew that his one sided truce wouldn't work. He did it just to be amused by their antics. ''Okay, you refused my offer, you should have taken it while you had the chance. Now I'll have to kill you all!''

Cell raised his power and only used the DNA of Goku at the moment. It attracted unwanted attention, as Android 16 sensed Goku's ki. The trio of androids got out of their truck and flew to the battlefield in hopes of getting to kill Goku. The bad news was that, they were only 100 miles away, so it would take approximately 2 minutes to get there.

''Like you could kill us, based on your power you could only pose a threat to baldy over here,'' Vegeta pointed to Krillin. Krillin got a little mad, but washed it away as Cell raised his hands close to his head. ''Guys, close your eyes!'' Krillin got out the word and Trunks covered his eyes, while the rest were caught in the illuminating light.

When the light subsided, Cell was no where to be seen, it seemed he had fled while he had the chance, and supress his power level while doing so.

Trunks hit the ground in a rage. ''Dammit! We let Cell escape! We need to find him and kill him or destroy the androids first.''

''True, I will be leading the search for Cell,'' commented Piccolo. Vegeta looked at the sky and then grabbed Gohan by the scruff of his gi. ''Brat! Show me that power you gained earlier by fighting that android. I need to see for myself!''

''Okay Vegeta, l-let me go.'' Vegeta narrowed his stone cold eyes at Gohan and dropped to the ground. Gohan stood up and let his Super Saiyan aura flow from out of him. His golden aura intensifying at the second as Gohan's muscles bulked a bit and he let out an earth shattering scream. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Rocks and debris flew away from him as his aura was blowing winds like no other.

When Gohan was finished, he spoke to Vegeta. ''This is the power I unleashed against the android.'' Vegeta looked at Gohan and surprisingly was unimpressed while everyone else was in shock and pondering Gohan's power. Vegeta noted the flaws of the form and saw that the bulked up muscles were a bit of a disadvantage. He also saw the strain Gohan's facial expression and thought to himself. _What if I could make Super Saiyan more efficiet and less power consuming than that form the brat is wielding. I want to try that theory for myself._

Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan and relaxed his power as much as he could. ''Your power is incredible, but you lack in speed and your energy will burn out of you quickly. That form is a disadvantage, you couldn't beat me in that form. Your lack of control is pitiful, too pitiful to be used in a true battle.''

Gohan raised a brow. What exactly was Vegeta talking about? ''How? I'm surely stronger than you so how could I not beat you?'' Vegeta only laughed at the boy's imcompetence and obliviousness to his new form. ''I can prove my point, come at me!''

Gohan looked at Piccolo and received a nod, Piccolo was just as curious to see what Vegeta was trying to imply. Gohan crouched down, before making a mad dash towards Vegeta, making his long, unkempt hair flow with the speed at which he was travelling.

Gohan swung at Vegeta, but missed as Vegeta evaded to the side. Gohan's muscles were putting a strain on Gohan's body as he turrned to try to catch Vegeta with a powerful kick. Vegeta blocked the blow, and replied with his own strike. BAM! Gohan went skidding across the ground.

He didn't take any serious damage from Vegeta because he was stronger, but Vegeta was indeed winning the fight. Everyone looked on in intrigue and shock, how was Gohan losing to Vegeta? Gohan got up and shot off at Vegeta, trying to strike him with a flurry of fists. They all seemed fast to the Z-fighters, but Vegeta thought they were rather sluggish.

Gohan threw one power fist, which connected with Vegeta's stomach which doubled him over in pain. POW! Gohan gave a swift uppercut to Vegeta's face, making him leak blood. Gohan flew behind Vegeta and prepared to slam him back to the ground. Vegeta saw Gohan behind and vanished from thin air.

Gohan's strike hit nothing but air, as Vegeta reappeared in front of him and backhanded Gohan into a building. Gohan tumbled through the innards of the building before stopping in the kitchen of the fast food restaurant. Gohan smelled the food and nearly forgot about the battle at hand to grab a bite to eat.

Gohan was stopped from his thoughts when Vegeta crashed into the building. ''I told you you couldn't defeat the prince of all Saiyans in that form. Release the new form and go back to the norm. I want a real spar, a real test of my abilities. I'm going to prove I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe!''

Gohan reverted back into his normal Super Saiyan form and felt all of his stress relieve. Gohan stood up and still couldn't figure out how Vegeta was able to beat him. ''How did you beat me in the first place?''

Vegeta snorted and spat on the ground, ''I defeated you as if it was nothing because your power may have been even greater than mine, but the stress and power consumption you dealt with was mind boggling. Your not big enough yet old enough to contain muscles like that. Plus since you are still a brat, the muscled up form is not meant for you. Your attacks were sluggish and easily predictable.''

All of a sudden, it hit Gohan. The toll his new form was taking on his body was severely taxing. That's the reason he wasn't able to beat Vegeta. But now, that advantage had just disappeared. Gohan and Vegeta's strength were nearly equal with Vegeta being slightly stronger, and now the real battle was soon to commence.

Gohan let his aura flow widly and and as did Vegeta. ''Hey Vegeta, lets take this somewhere else. If were going to train a bit, then why don't we do so where there's more open space. I don't want any major collateral damage in this city, or to harm my friends.''

Vegeta smirked deviously, and thought about training in the gravity room. ''Whatever brat, follow me.'' Trunks flew down to them and signed himself up for a bit more training. ''I would like to spar with you guys.''

''Heh, join if you like but nobodies gonna hold back on you. Brat, son, follow me,'' Vegeta commanded as he flew off and the other two followed him throught the skies.

Piccolo from where he was standing immediately fortified a plan. ''Okay, with the Saiyans training and Goku recovering, I think its time we try hunting down Cell. We should split up and search arounsd this area. He couldn't of gotten very far from here without flying and alerting us. Raise your ki if you find him and the rest of us will be there to assure the threat has been killed. Lets go!'' With Piccolo's leadership, he and everyone else in the group shot off to search for the new menace known as Cell.

* * *

_Wallah, I know this was a relatively short chapter in comparison to the other chapters which were above 5K (though this chapter is barely above 5K in length), but its here nontheless. I have finally found a beta reader by the name of __kalebxdd so give him a round of applause. He will start beta-reading as of Chapter 20 unless you guys can wait patiently for the next update, like a week and a half or so. And on to the question of the day on most of your minds, how did Gohan lose to Vegeta? Well 1st off, Gohan was new to the power consuming form. 2nd, Gohan doesn't have the raw experience of Vegeta when it comes to battle. 3rd off, Gohan's a kid at the moment so the ASSJ form really doesn't go well with him. I just wanted to get that into everybodies mind. Remember, any comments, concerns, advice, suggestions, requests or idea's are always implemented into the review section below. _

_Power levels:_

_Gohan (base): 5,800,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 290,000,000_

_Gohan (ASSJ): 435,000,000_

_Vegeta (base after Zenkai): 5,900,000_

_Vegeta (SSJ): 295,000,000_

_Trunks (base after Zenkai): 5,750,000_

_Trunks (SSJ): 287,500,000_

_Piccolo: 250,000,000_

_Kamiccolo: 450,000,000_

_Cell (right now): 245,000,000_

_Bra (base Zenkai after fight with Raditz): 5,200,000_

_Bra (SSJ): 260,000,000_

_Android 0 (Raditz): 11,000,000_

_Raditz (SSJ): 550,000,000_

_Kami: 440_

_ : 406_

_Krillin: 2,500,000_

_Tien: 2,500,000_

_Yamcha: 2,000,000_

_Dende: 100_

_Review Section:_

_**C: **__AWESOME_

_**A: **__THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

_**C: **__I wouldn't mind being a beta reader if you need one I assume they read the story ahead if time and let you know any mistakes or changes that should be made and I'm pretty good at that stuff plus I like this story and it deserves to be the best it possibly can be _

_**A: **Well I had found a Beta before you had asked so I already have a beta-reader. But, you can still beta read chapters that I produce ahead of update time. Thank you for volunteering and I'll send you a documentation with future chapters on it._

_**C: **Trunks keeps going on rants. Trunks is the silent type. Not the angsty whiny type you seem to be portraying._

_**A: **Well, he's been more angered in this story than in canon over 17 and 18 killing his mother. Also, he hates the androids with such a passion he would show no mercy. I also tried to portray him as kind of a villain for that scene. _

_**C: **So Trunks was very close to extracting revenge but couldn't since Android 16 was there. Not a bad scenario and I like what you plan to do with the androids. It fits 17's style to take down the competition before going after Goku. How will Cell fit into this I wonder. Will Cell absorb three androids this time? I can't wait for the next chapter!_

_**A: **You will have to wait and see my friend, just wait and see. I can't spoil what will happen next**.**_

_**C:** First I wanted to address something in your review sections, Gohan doesn't have to stop training just because he doesn't have the same love for it that the other full Saiyans have. Loving the sport of fighting doesn't always mean that only those people fight or train. I believe Gohan can certainly train because it's his obligation. He doesn't have to love it, in fact he can even despise it, but at his very core he knows it's the sacrifice he must make for the better of the world. It would even provide a dynamic and clash of ideologies between Gohan and Videl (given we are talking about canon Videl not the one you created here). While canon Videl believes in training and fighting to protect other with a smirk in place, Gohan has seen the dangers war and what fighting brings. He knows it's not all shining rainbows and praises. Sometimes your sacrifice is rewarded with a spit in the face by the very person you are saving, but he does it because he know it's the right thing to do. _

_All in all, my opinion is that Gohan's motivation should be the protection of his family and he doesn't need something more than that to keep fighting. I am all for a SSJ3 Gohan, and I hope you go through with it regardless of the result of the Cell Games._

_As for the chapter, I think it was pretty interesting that Trunks essentially looks like the bad guys here. He is pinning the crimes of others onto these androids. I wonder what will happen next._

_**A: **I was just saying I could give him an even bigger reason to train, not just his familial motivation. And about SSJ3 Gohan, it could happen, but still. In the PM box you said Gohan could use the Pendulum room or the HTC a.k.a the Room of Spirit and Time. But why would Gohan waste the one year of training that he would have left. Plus, the pendulum room wouldn't really do anything. He wouldn't know at what point in time to go back to to face very powerful enemies. And the Pendulum room only handles mental strees, which is something SSJ3 doesn't require. It needs an extrememly durable body, which is something Gohan doesn't have in comparison to his father, who had an advantage with a dead body. However, I may be able to get Gohan to that level off of the lust and need for power. Personally, I just don't exactly mean to make Gohan the main character like most Gohan stories do. I just want him to be one of the main characters who's a huge contributing factor. Not too OP but not too weak. I hope you understand where I'm coming from._

_Thank you for reading this chapter, and check out the poll that is on my profile. Vote now before the poll closes. Right now Videl is winning the vote, 4 to 1 for each of the other girls. Have an awesome day, Deuces._


	19. Chapter 19: Goku Returns

_Chapter 20: Goku Returns_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_Gohan and Trunks followed Vegeta to go train a bit in the Gravity Room. Piccolo and the others failed in their hunt in Cell, though they are still attempting to hunt him, not sensing the futility in their efforts. Piccolo sends a message to Gohan via telepathically that tells Gohan to take his father to Kame House. Also, we got to see what Android 0 and Bra were doing in space on Frieza planet 419. The training conditions are extreme at the least. Vegeta is testing out his theory to see if it will get him to the next level. Will it work? More improtantly, Cell is still out there, as well as androids #13, 16, 17 and 18. What will happen next? Will the Z-fighters be able to overcome these threats? Find out in Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_On the Jet copter..._

Yamcha was flying it while Gohan and Trunks were conversing. ''Trunks, I might go back out there to help hunt down Cell.'' Trunks nodded and was about to add to what he said until Trunks phone rang. He picked it up and found that it was his mother.

''Hello?''

''Hey son, so guess what.''

''What is it mother.''

''I've found this strange looking capsule that looks exactly like your time machine. Only its covered in moss and gooey stuff.''

''What!? But how? I have my time capsule right here.'' Trunks pulled out his time capsule and threw it to the ground. Poof, his time machine was right there.

''Okay, I'm just going to send you a picture of it through the phone. Check it out.'' The printer on the jet copter's front printed the picture of the mossy time machine. Yamcha handed Trunks the picture and it looked almost exactly like his own time machine.

''This will require more investigation, I'm coming over there to check it out.''

''Okay Son, I'll see you soon,'' with that Bulma hang up on her futuristic son. Gohan heard the conversation and wanted to help out. ''Trunks, I'm coming with you,'' stated Gohan. Chi Chi walked up to Gohan and shook her head.

''No you won't, you have studying to do.''

''But mom, what if Trunks encounters the androids, he'll need my help. Just face it, I'm my fathers son, I can't stand around with the worlds fate in jeopardy.'' Chi Chi sighed and realized that Gohan was correct, he _was _his father's son after all.

''Fine, but you better study when all of this is over.'' Gohan nodded at his mothers demand and nodded to Trunks. ''Trunks grab a hold of me, I want to see if I mastered my warping technique that I learned about 3 years ago.''

Trunks complied with the son of Goku and they warped exactly to the location of where the picture was taken. Bulma jumped back in shock with the sudden appearance of Gohan and Trunks. ''Hey Bulma/Mother,'' the two heirs said spontaneously.

Bulma quickly got over her surprise and pointed at the run down time machine. ''Well this is it Trunks,'' stated Bulma. Trunks was shocked to say the least and pulled out his own time machine capsule. He threw it on the ground and it instantly appeared.

''But how? My time machine is right here.''

Gohan saw some egg looking thing in the seat of the time machine. He grabbed it and examined what it was. ''Maybe whatever came out of this thing came from this time machine,'' wondered Gohan. Trunks took his hand and rubbed the moss of the spot where 'HOPE' was on his own time machine. The results were that the HOPE was still there and that it was indeed Trunks time machine.

''Yep, its my time machine alright.''

''Okay, maybe someone sent this egg to hatch in this timeline. If that's the case then it can't be to far from here,'' thought aloud Bulma. Bulma walked around the place to see if her hypothesis was correct.

Trunks jumped in the time machine's seat and configured the computer. He was trying to find out how long the duplicate time machine had been in this timeline. ''Hmm... it appears that this time machine has been here ever since about... 4 years ago!? This time machine was here before I arrived in this timeline! This must have come from another time line or something, I don't get it! I mighta caused some alternate timeline fiasco of some sorts.''

Little did Trunks know how right he actually was. ''AAAAHH! Guys, come check this out,'' called Bulma. Gohan ran over there and looked at the mysterious thing. It looked like an over grown bug that shed its skin previously.

''It looks like it shedded its skin and from what it looks like, it just now shedded its skin like a week ago.'' For once, Gohan was glad that he was forced to study biology on reptiles and other fascinating animals.

Trunks also came over after decapsulizing both time machines, and at first glance, he thought it looked familiar to something he had seen before. ''This thing, it looks like Cell! Cell must've came back from an alternate timeline to get to this one. He was probably the thing that came out of the egg shells. Maybe in his timeline the androids were destroyed so he came back for more power.''

Gohan nodded in agreement, it seemed like they were getting somewhere. ''Okay, I'm going to help Piccolo and the others hunt down and finish Cell.'' Trunks gave him a thumbs up and spoke what he was going to do. ''I'm gonna go check on my father to see what he's doing. If he's trying to ascend beyond a Super Saiyan then I'm going to try as well. See ya later Gohan,'' Trunks waved before shooting off into the sky.

Gohan waved to Bulma before shooting into the sky as well, leaving Bulma by herself.

* * *

_With Krillin..._

Krillin had found Cell attacking at a theme park. He tried to buy enough time for two innocent bystanders to escape, but Cell had gone after them, ignoring Krillin. They faced off on a roller coaster that was still riding.

Krillin crouched and unleashed his Super Kaioken and a X5 Kaioken afterwards. He prepared to fight tooth and nail against Cell, though he knew that Cell's ever increasing power was eventually going to be too much to handle.

_Oh, man,_ thought Krillin. _I hope Gohan's not taking a nap, or else I'll have to hold him off for longer than I'd like_. His fears were baseless, as Gohan appeared via warping and transformed, facing Cell. Krillin could feel the others approaching.

"Now we've got him," said the half-Saiyan, landing on the steel walkway beside the roller coaster. "Nice job Krillin." Krillin flashed him a thumbs up, but turned back to the major threat.

Cell tensed up, realizing that he'd made a critical error in chasing the two innocents when he could have knocked Krillin out and escaped. "Who have you gotten, boy?" asked Cell. "All it looks like you've managed to do is get yourself trapped," replied Gohan.

Gohan darted at Cell, who dodged out of the way. Cell launched an energy blast at the supports on the roller coaster, causing the 'The Dragon' coaster to collapse in on itself. Gohan and Krillin both grabbed onto two coaster carts, saving the few people that were still alive after Cell's genocide. Cell used the resulting confusion to hop onto the ground, concealing his power level again. Cell blasted a hole deep underground and jumped through it.

Gohan and Krillin gently set the coaster car down. "Damn it!" shouted Krillin as Gohan dropped Super Saiyan. "He got away again!" The trio of people that were in the coaster car unbuckled the seat belts and hopped out of the car.

One was a girl of similar age to Gohan, another was a guy who was also similar in age to Gohan. Both had blond hair and the one behind them was none other than Videl. ''Oh, that was amazing! Thank you for saving us ummm...''

''His name is G- Recci, Erasa,'' answered Videl for Erasa. The ebony haired girl quickly corrected, not giving away Gohan's actual identity. Sharpener chose not to say anything, he was jealous of the attention the 'new boy' was getting. ''Hey Recci, its a pleasure to meet you. By the way you're kinda cute.''

Gohan shook hands with Erasa while blushing a little at Erasa's casual comment on him. Gohan then turned to look at Videl, who had twin pig tails on either side of her head, nodding slightly. ''Videl, what're you doing out here? You could have been killed today.''

''Well excuse me, I didn't know you were my father. But seriously you're not. Stop acting like it, besides hiding is for cowards, and I'm not one of them.'' Sharpener looked at the two with wonder, when had they started knowing each other.

''Videl, I just-''

"Shut up! You're so pessimistic it makes my stomach churn. You're so "I want you to be safe" this and that yet no one is truly safe right now with everything on the news going on. So if we're gonna die, I'm living a free spirit and no threat is gonna stop that. Hmph."

"You want me to stop being so pessimistic? To stop caring about others well beings? Well fine! Go ahead. You're actually kinda right, no one is safe. All I ask is one favor, that you keep outta trouble. Your right, I'm not the boss of you, it isn't my place. Comprende?"

"Fine, if it rids of that annoying mushy mushy attitude then I'm all for it."

"Thanks." Suddenly, 25 drones dropped in on the scene, all programmed to eliminate the beings made of flesh. Two of them immediately grasped Erasa's arms, subduing her. Said blonde shrieked in terror, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Erasa!" Sharpener called out before he too was grasped by a droid. Videl stayed calm however, elbowing the bot behind her easily. She then smirked, her strength becoming apparent to herself. Another two drones sped towards the raven haired fighter, however she was prepared. Said ten year old roundhouse kicked the first droid, knocking the head right off, her leg showing no signs of halting. In a quick succession, she obliterated three killer bots.

"If I destroy more drones than you, you have to acknowledge my skills," she challenged, smirking. Gohan put on a challenging grin, his black hair flowing with the wind. "I'll hold you to that."

Videl punched through another one, whilst the hybrid ran head on against a group of ten droids. It was complete domination, the half breed effortlessly plowing through the oppositions. He then grabbed the two bots holding Erasa and smashed their craniums against the ground, crushing the false life out of them. Videl saw she was losing in her little bet and did something risky. She hefted the drone holding Sharpener over her shoulder, then punched its head in. She then took the turret on said drones arm, destroying the remaining drones before the hybrid could get to them, winning her challenge.

''That was impressive,'' commented Krillin.

Videl smirked, ''I told you we could defend ourselves,'' stated Videl. Gohan was surprised that he lost, though he didn't really try either way.

"Good job, just don't take on the menacing looking ones. If you see this blue skinned, red haired android, then run away as fast and as far as you can. Even I can't beat em'."

"Fine, noted." Grumbled Videl, walking away with Sharpener following.

"Good luck to you too cutie," waved Erasa as she winked before walking away with her two best friends.

Krillin elbowed Gohan in the back softly and smiled sinisterly. ''It appears you are becoming quite the ladies man.'' Gohan brushed the comment off and replied. ''Shut up.''

Krillin let the playful mood go and went back to the matter at hand. ''Still, I can't believe we let him get away, I should've went all out to try to stop him when I had the chance. I keep letting him escape my grasp.''

"Don't blame yourself," said Piccolo, landing nearby after waiting for the trio of preteens leave. "Cell slipped up, which is something he's never done before. He resorted to desperate measures to escape. You had to, or else Cell still would have won, because you would have had to let innocent bystanders die."

Cell watched from where he hid in the park entrance building. "These Earthlings are really starting to get on my nerves. How is it they are able to follow me so quickly after my presence is known?" He smirked. "No matter. After I have absorbed the other Androids, I will show them who they are truly dealing with." He shot out of the other side of the park entrance building, sprinting down the desolate road as fast as possible.

"We should get back to Kame House," said Krillin. "Cell's not going to show himself for a while now, so it'd be best if we just waited until he did on the news."

The others agreed, and they shot off into the sky to go to Kame house.

* * *

_At Kame House..._

It had been a day since their failed attempt at capturing Cell, and still there was no news on his whereabouts.

"Darn it!" shouted Krillin, frustrated when the news didn't say anything about what they were calling "the Creature". "We almost had him yesterday. But he's too... too..."

"Don't sweat it, Krillin," said Piccolo. "Cell will make a reappearance soon. His hunger for humans and drones is too much for him to resist."

Just then, the TV show was interrupted by a news bulletin. "The Creature continues it's path of destruction, leaving no one it encounters alive. Now, we have multiple Creature sightings in South City."

''Also, in Toki Toki City, another menace is obliterating entire cities left and right.'' Piccolo clenched his fist knowing it was Android #13. But nobody was powerful enough to try taking him on.

"Let's go, guys," shouted Gohan. Gohan contiuned to look at the where the news reporter was standing. The others gathered around him and they vanished with his warp technique.

Just 10 minutes later, Chi Chi and Master Roshi were alerted to the sounds of footsteps upstairs. They both tensed up, not knowing who it was.

The doorway blocking the stairs suddenly opened. "Hey, guys," said the person. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"G-Goku?" asked Chi Chi, staring at her husband.

"Yeah, it's me," replied the energetic Saiyan. Chi Chi ran forward and gave him a hug. Goku returned the hug and Chi Chi gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're okay!"

"I'm sorry I worried you, Chi Chi. Everything's going to be all right. I'm all better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" His smiled turned into a frown. "In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on. We're in deep trouble, aren't we? But I'm not ready to fight just yet."

"Of course you're not," said Chi Chi. "You still need to rest, so just stay put."

"Hey, I'm all right," said Goku. "Just relax now. It's time for me to start my training once again. It's time for me to move to the next level." He walked to the window. "Vegeta knows it too, Trunks probably knows it and I think Gohan does too. Through my dreams, I could hear Vegeta speaking what I had also felt. That there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. And I will rise to claim it."

"I don't think it can be done," said Master Roshi.

"I can do it. It's the only way to beat Cell and the other androids. And I won't know if I don't try, will I? All I need to know for sure is a year."

"A year? But that's a long time!"

"But we both know a place where it could be done in a day," said Goku, smiling. He turned to his wife. "Hey, Chi-Chi! I'd like to take Gohan with me, if that's alright with you."

Chi-Chi nodded glumly. "No Goku! My little boy is already out there trying to be a hero in your absence. I don't need him staying away from me for a year without any studying."

''That's my boy, always helping out when he's needed. Anyways, even if you don't allow Gohan to come with me to the time chamber, he'll probably follow me to the lookout to train anyways. You kinda can't stop him, but I promise he'll study when all of this is over.''

Chi Chi sighed,'' You have a point Goku, go ahead and take him Goku. But when you return, I expect you guys to defeat those androids. And he has to study, okay.''

"I promise," said Goku. "I'd better get going." He gave his wife one last hug, raised his fingers to his forehead, and vanished into the wind.

* * *

_With Gohan and the others in South City..._

"Damn it!" shouted Krillin. "He's too fast for us!" He, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo had arrived at South City only to find Cell had fled the scene once again.

"Cell!" said Piccolo in frustration. "Curse him! We were too late again!"

Gohan came down from where he'd been flying. "No sign of him. He's nowhere in the entire city, as far as I could tell."

"We could really use Goku's help," said Krillin. Just then, the others were distracted by Goku appearing behind Krillin."Its... my dad!" said Gohan, shocked at his sudden appearance. "Goku?" asked Yamcha, staring at the Saiyan.

Krillin turned to see what the others were staring at. He looked Goku up and down, then turned away. "Yep. I must be losing it." Just then, he realized the others were staring at Goku. He turned again. "G... Goku?"

"Hey guys!" said Goku, waving. "I'm back!"

Gohan ran forward and gave his father a big hug. "So, you're finally back to normal?"

"Almost," said Goku. "I'm just really hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's back to normal all right." Goku walked to Piccolo. He scratched behind his head, staring at the Namek. "Kamiccolo!" he finally said. Piccolo jerked in surprise. "What?" asked the Saiyan. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I've been through some changes," said Piccolo, "but my name is still Piccolo. Don't ever forget that."

"Right," said Goku. "But listen. There's no way we can defeat a power like the androids and eventually Cell in a fight right now. And that's why I've decided we should start training again. I know a place where we can all get a year of training in a day."

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Piccolo. "I see. Nobody has ever managed to stay in there for more than a year. It might be too much for any of us to handle."

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta along with me." Gohan looked up in surprise. "Surely one of us will be able to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan," continued Goku.

"Then go, Quickly," said Piccolo. "Cell gets stronger every day and Android 13 keeps on his path of destruction. Time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb 17 or 18, we're finished for sure."

"Right. Let's go get Trunks and Vegeta, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and touched his fathers arm. Then Goku raised his two fingers to his forehead and they vanished into the wind.

_One day is more than we can afford,_ thought Piccolo. _It better be worth the wait, or Earth is doomed._

"Things are looking up!" said Tien. "When those Super Saiyans are done training, I know we'll be ready for Android #13, Android #0 and Cell!"

"You bet!" said Krillin. "We'll win! And the Earth will be safe once again! Man, I just can't wait to get to Cell now! His days of terrorizing people will be over for good!"

oO0Oo

Vegeta stood upon a rock overhang, staring into the sky. _Yes, I can feel it,_ thought Vegeta. _I know it can be done. I can ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. The only question is- how? I'm trying my theory and so far I'm increasing in power, but not that rapidly. If only I had year's time to do this._

Behind him, 30 feet away, Trunks sat, watching his father while in Super Saiyan form. _Father, you're so proud and arrogant, _thought the half-Saiyan. _Well I've got news for you- I'm not going anywhere. If you can raise your power to the next level, then so can I. I'm here to stay, whether think I am a burden or not._

Just then, Goku appeared directly behind Trunks with Gohan touching his arm. Trunks stood up and faced them. "Goku! You're better!"

"Yeah I am, so how's the training going with Vegeta, Trunks," asked Goku.

"Not well. I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He thinks I'll be a burden to his sole achievement and every time I get close he tells me to get lost." Trunks looked at his father. "Look at him. He's done nothing but stand there, staring into space as a Super Saiyan, for the last three days. He hasn't moved nor let down his Super Saiyan form."

"Yeah, that is strange,"replied Goku. "Maybe he's just waiting for a sign, or something to show him the way. The way to ascend to the next level. I'll go have a word with him." He flew over to Vegeta. "Kakarrot, leave me alone," said Vegeta as Goku landed behind him.

"Hey, hold on," said Goku. "I just want to help you out, Vegeta. I know what you're trying to do. There's a room at Kami's place where you can get a year of training in one day." Vegeta looked up. "I could ascend to the next level very quickly." He turned to Goku. "Take me there."

"Sure, but here's the problem. Only two people can enter at once. I'm going in with Gohan, so you'll have to go in with Trunks."

"This better not be another one of your tricks."

"Hey, would I lie to you?" asked Goku. "We're all in this together now, remember? This is an on the level training experience, I promise."

"All right, I'll go," said Vegeta. "As long as I get to go in first."

"Sure. You know, this is a great way for a father and son to get to know each other."

The two flew over to Gohan and Trunks. Trunks grabbed onto Goku's shoulder, Vegeta reluctantly grabbed on to Goku's gi, Gohan grabbed onto Goku's arm and they vanished.

oO0Oo

"You three should get some sleep," said Piccolo as they landed at Kame House. "I'll keep an eye on the news, and watch for the androids."

''You all deserve it, take it while we have time. I'm confident in my power to handle the androids or Cell if need be,'' stated Piccolo to halt any objections from the weaker tier of the Z-fighters. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin nodded. Within minutes the three were out cold in front of the television, and Piccolo sat, staring at the news to find any clue of there whereabouts.

oO0Oo

"Follow me," said Mr. Popo, leading the Saiyans along a corridor. "You'll find everything you need here. There's food, a bed, and bath. It's not very luxurious, I'm afraid."

"Us Saiyans require nothing but the essentials," said Vegeta. "This is not a vacation. This is work, the chance to reach the next level."

"Ignore him, Mr. Popo," said Goku. "He's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training."

"Yes, so then I can take care of you and your son, to prove that I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe," said Vegeta to himself. He smirked at the thoughts of proving his supreme dominance over eveything that stands in his way of conquest.

"Here it is," said Mr. Popo, gesturing to a large wooden door. "So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Gohan. Mr Popo nodded and added a little to Gohan's statement. ''Yes, but its also called the Room of Spirit and Time.''

turned to rest of the Saiyans. "Which group goes first?"

"You two," said Goku to Trunks and Vegeta. "Go on in."

"Good," said Mr. Popo. "Right this way, please." He opened the door. "Once you have crossed the threshold, you will spend a year in this room. But once you leave, only a day will have passed in this dimension. Good luck in your endeavours." Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber.

"I hope those two get along," commented Gohan. Knowing Vegeta, though, that hope was likely to go ignored. But maybe not, Vegeta has to have some semblance of respect for his son, right?

oO0Oo

"What's so special about this place?" asked Vegeta.

"It's hot," said Trunks. "There's less air. And the gravity is different." He walked outside the entry room. "I... don't believe it!" he said, catching a sight of the massive void surrounding the doorway. Vegeta followed, looking around without much apparent surprise.

"There's nothing here!" said Trunks. "We're surrounded by total emptiness! Floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?"

"Too much for you?" mocked Vegeta.

"Of course not, but... now I know why few can stand a full year in this place. It's... overwhelming."

"It is," agreed Vegeta.

_I must not let my father see that I am afraid, _thought Trunks. _This is my chance to prove myself to him. But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place! It's too much for me! It's too much!_

''No I can't back out now, I have to prove myself to my father. I have to get my sister back, I have to stop these androids. I have to get STRONGER!'' Trunks began mumbling to himself before his voice elevated. Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and powered up as far as he could go.

''Father! Don't you dare turn your back on me, its time for training to begin.'' Trunks zipped in front of Vegeta and threw a jab to his face. Vegeta saw it coming and evaded the blow. ''So you've got the guts to challenge your father, well make this fun for me,'' commented Vegeta.

''I will. If you're not gonna train with me, I'll just train with you by force if I have to.'' Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his son. _He's becoming more like me and his spunk is respectable even if this kid can't defeat me, he's not too far off. I might even tell him my theory on how to ascend._

_I don't care if this room is too much for me, I'll make the best of it, to become as strong as posssible. _Trunks thought to himself for a second time.

oO0Oo

"If you're planning on going outside today, don't!" said the news. "Creature sightings are at an all-time high. It would be a good day to stay in and lock your doors. These are dangerous times, folks, and we can only hope that somewhere there is someone that can-"

"I can't stand it!" muttered Piccolo. "Sitting here doing nothing while Cell continues his reign of terror! Curse you, Cell! I will find and eliminate you once and for all."

Just then, he heard footsteps outside. Getting up, he moved to the window. "Hi. Can Goku come out and play?" asked Android 17. The three Androids had arrived after what seemed like almost a week.

_Oh, this is perfect,_ thought Piccolo. _It's exactly what I wanted for breakfast. I get to take out both of these androids at the same time, I certainly have the power. I'll take 17 and 18 on at the same time. That way Cell won't reach his perfect form._

"Goku is not here," stated 16. "Not here?" asked 17, who was frustrated at being evaded by Goku for not the first time, but the second time. "Get up," said Piccolo, waking the others. "We've got Androids at our doorstep."

They stood and ran outside. "Hold your ground," said Piccolo. "I'll handle this." He faced 17. "Goku's not here right now, but perhaps I can take his place."

"No thanks," said 17, "but tell us where he is and I might change my mind."

"I don't like the look of this," said Krillin.

"Goku's gone now," said Piccolo, "so why don't you go get lost."

"Now now," said 17. "It's not very nice to talk to your guests that way, you know."

"Alright, have it your way." Piccolo pointed to a nearby island. "There, that island. You and me, head to head."

"Very well. If you really want to."

"You three stay here," said Piccolo to the others. "This is my fight now." He and the Androids took off, flying towards the island.

When they landed , #17 stroke a deal to Piccolo which fell on deaf ears. "If you cooperate, I'll go easy on you," said 17, walking towards Piccolo, while rolling up his sleeves. "Last chance. Tell me where Goku is. Or else..."

Piccolo cut him off. "Go find him yourself.'' Piccolo, threw his cape and turban to the side.

"I think it's my turn to sit this one out," said 18, sitting on a nearby rock. ''No, you join in too #18, you'll only be able to take me on if both of you combat me simultaneously,'' Piccolo smirked as he crouched into a fighting stance.

''That won't be required, I have enough data on you to know that you're no match for me even though I've never fought you.''

''Well things have changed, my power has significantly grown since you last sensed me. I'm confident you have no chance, because you could barely stand up to Vegeta, and _I'm leagues ahead of him now._''

''Is he telling the truth #16,'' 18 asked to her peace craving comrade. 16 scanned Piccolo's power and nodded. ''Affirmative, his power has increased considerably since our android awakenings. He's too much for you guys to individually take on. His strength is on par with mine.''

''Well I don't believe you, stay out of this until I really need help 18,'' 17 told to 18. Piccolo's smirk only intensified, finally things were going his way. ''Its your funeral 17, your overconfidence will become your down fall. You should've listened to the big guy over there. Now you're doomed,'' Piccolo cracked his knuckles and his neckbone, loosening up his body.

* * *

_With Raditz and Bra..._

Bra's hair was growing more wild and untamed every Earth day. The constant adaptation was making her grow more into a woman each day. She had just turned 16 and continued to grow in power. Everyday, which was 3 hours of Earth's time was a struggle to survive. Raditz was faring much better, he was getting that much closer to achieving his goal of reaching the form that his nephew had. He was currently doing push ups and sit ups on the ground in 1,000 degrees Celcius. On that planet, they had spent about two weeks while on Earth they had only spent 3 and 1/2 days. The two Saiyans adapted to it as if it was on Earth by the time the first week had rolled by.

* * *

_Wallah, this chapter was the longest chapter by far, cashing in at 7,000 words! I don't know where I got the inspiration but I did and this is the results. To sum up this chapter, Gohan has met Erasa, Videl and Sharpener in this chapter. Also Goku woke up and got everyone training in the HTC. The hunts for Cell have all ended in futility, but the androids came so that was the next best thing. Two chapters back to back in the span of two days is pretty incredible. I'm proud of this accomplishment, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Remember to always leave a comment, suggestion, request, beta reading request, advice, constructive criticism, or anything in general. Also there is a poll going on in my profile page so vote now! The poll results have been posted below. Thank you all for your continued support and stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Poll Results at this moment:_

_1\. Videl: 11_

_2\. Lime: 8_

_3\. Erasa: 2_

_Unique Voters: 21_

_Power Levels:_

_Goku (base): 5,600,000_

_Gohan (base): 5,800,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 290,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ after staying in the form for three days): 300,000,000_

_Vegeta (base): 5,900,000_

_Vegeta (SSJ): 295,000,000_

_Vegeta (SSJ after standing for three days without motion): 300,500,000_

_Trunks (base): 5,750,000_

_Trunks (SSJ): 287,500,000_

_Trunks (SSJ after staying with Vegeta for three days): 300,000,000_

_Piccolo (supressed): 10,000_

_Piccolo (full power): ?!_

_Cell (supressed): 3_

_Cell (full power): 250,000,000_

_Cell (after absorbing South City People): 300,000,000_

_Cell (Three days after absorbing people and drones): 400,000,000_

_Raditz a.k.a Android 0: 11,000,000_

_Raditz (SSJ): 550,000,000_

_Raditz (Base after 14 days of Frieza Planet 419):11,500,000_

_Raditz (SSJ after 14 days of Frieza Planet 419): 575,000,000_

_Bra (base): 5,200,000_

_Bra (SSJ): 260,000,000_

_Bra (base post 14 days): 5,700,000_

_Bra (SSJ post 14 days): 285,000,000_

_Krillin (base): 2,500,000_

_Krillin (Super Kaioken): 25,000,000_

_Krillin (Super Kaioken X5): 125,000,000_

_Tien: 2,500,000_

_Yamcha: 2,000,000_

_Android 16: 450,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Super Android 13: 1,000,000,000_

_Drones (each): 100_

_Videl: 119_

_Sharpener: 3_

_Erasa: 2_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_News Reporter: 3_

_Mr. Popo: 406_

_Master Roshi: 139_

_Bulma: 3_

_Viewers: Infinite_

_Favoriters: Unlimited_

_Followers: Endless_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinite_

_Review Section:_

_**C: **You spell chapter chpter on the title_

_**A: **I changed it in case you haven't really noticed ;)_

_**C: **Great story! I freaking love it and getting really into it, keep up the good work!_

_**A: **Thank you for your support, support only motivates me to produce more and better quality chapters._

_**C: **What if Gohan boiled over in rage and transformed into a Super Saiyan on Namek? How will that impact the whole of Dragon Ball Z along with other characters? Well lets find out in BI! Starts from Namek all the way through Battle of Gods and possibly beyond!_

_this is your summary, right?_

_for the first answer he totally sucks! :'(_  
_you treat Gohan more cruel than the GT._

_if I'm not wrong, Gohan went super Saiyan before Vegeta? right? then he started training too. and then Goku came. I was expecting a grand change from that point.. but Vegeta started gaining power rapidly, and Gohan started failing.. like their roles have been switched._

_I'm not saying Gohan should beat the shit out of everything, but there should be a change if Gohan became a super Saiyan earlier._  
_but I deduce you are a Vegeta fan or at least have him in top three. stop glorifying him too much, pay more attention to the main character on the cover._

_please ignore it if you don't find anything in my review :)_

_**A: **Um... Vegeta isn't my favorite. He's personally one of my favorites though and is definitely in the top 5. But I don't feel that I'm glorifying Vegeta too much, and Vegeta became a Super Saiyan only two days after Gohan did so there isn't much change. And if you think I'm treating Gohan worse than GT then look at early chapters where I gave him multiple moments to shine. I'm not just going to give the glory all to Gohan, my plan was to distribute it. I don't want a Gohan triumphs over all without any help type stories, I don't want Gohan to be OP. I'm just not giving all of the glory to Goku like the Canon did. I just wonder how I'm giving Gohan worse treatment then an GT? Just asking, no offence taken on my part. And Gohan can't win every battle, just like Vegeta. And the power growth was produced by Vegeta's ever increasing desire to become the greatest, the epidomy of the Saiyan race, the strongest in the universe. Gohan didn't use the GR as much as Vegeta and Trunks did so the power increase was expected. And I like to equally distribute attention amongst characters, that's how I roll. I hope you come to terms with what I just said. :)_

_**C: **Okay this chapter was pretty cool. We get to see your other two stories that are currently in progress and I'm going to check those out. Anyways, I wonder if you're going to do some Gohan Piccolo type bonding with Bra and Raditz, though I doubt that._

_Also, the futility in all of this hunting should become aparrent to the Z-fighters (though I doubt it). Overall, great chapter and I'll say tuned for the next installment. Peace._

_**A: **Well it didn't become apparent that it was futile until it was too late. And about Bra and Raditz, you'll have to wait and see. You don't know what I'm going to do so just keep on guessing. Thank you for your support, I appreciate it._

* * *

_Always, Thank you all for your support and I shall see you in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite. Stay tuned for Chapter 20: Piccolo's Prowess! Deuces._


	20. Chapter 20: HTC and Piccolo's Prowess

_Chapter 21: HTC/Piccolo's Prowess_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_Cell kept on avoiding the grasps of the Z-fighters tiem and time again, and has kept on absorbing Earth's population with Drones as well. He's getting stronger everyday at an alarming rate. Could the Z-fighters stand up to this foe? Also, Gohan met Videl's group of friends who had been going around saving people from death at the hands of drones. Goku wakes up and takes the Saiyan's to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for an additional year to train in a harsh environment. Bra and Raditz continue training thugh their hopes remain perpendicular to one anothers. Will anybody be able to stop Cell or Android 13? Find out in Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_In the Room of Spirit and Time (9 months since arrival and eighteen hours in regular dimension)..._

Trunks had grown considerably taller, and was looking more masculine than ever. Currently, he was fighting Vegeta head to head in Super Saiyan form far away from the entrance building.

''Com'on, give me a challenge,'' taunted Vegeta.

Trunks side stepped Vegeta's jab and kicked him low. Vegeta jumped above the sweeping kick and reeled his hand back. Vegeta flashed it forward, shooting off an energy balst at Trunks. Trunks raised his arms to avoid massive damage to his body.

He was knocked to the ground, and rolled over, narrowly missing Vegeta's boot. ''I'm going to win this fight father,'' said Trunks. Vegeta spat at his words, not believing it for a second. Trunks spread his arms out before letting his muscles bulk up to the extreme.

''Bah, you're using that pathetic form. I thought I told you its flaws, you fool.'' Trunks only smirked and when Vegeta rushed in to teach him a lesson. Vegeta threw a punch, but Trunks grabbed it and smashed his father in the face with a hard jab.

Vegeta was thrown back across the floor. ''Correction, not when you're in close combat,'' Trunks stated.

Vegeta hopped up and powered up as far as he could go without assuming the form that Trunks was using. Trunks let his bulky muscles go and did the exact same as his father.

oO0Oo

"Oh, man," said Krillin, watching as Piccolo and the androids landed on the other island. "Should we really just let Piccolo go off and fight the Androids all by himself?"

"We have to work as a team," said Yamcha. "Something tells me Piccolo's got a plan up his sleeve."

"What could he possibly do to defeat those two?" asked Krillin. "Even if he almost destroys one, the others will just hop in and take him out."

''But Krillin, we haven't seen the full extent of Piccolo's power,'' Yamcha replied. ''He said that he was leagues ahead of Vegeta, who 17 could barely hold his own against.''

oO0Oo

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said 17 to Piccolo. "Just give up, really. You can't win."

Piccolo simply smirked. ''No, its you who doesn't know what they are getting into,'' Piccolo replied. "Very well," said 17. "Let's see what you've got."

"Keep the big guy out of this and bring in the girl," said Piccolo, glancing at 18 and 16.

"Those two are only spectators. This is between you and me."

Piccolo smiled. _Excellent. If it's just him or even both of them together, I will have no problems taking them down. Then I'll take out the other guy. With them gone, Cell won't have anything to absorb, and will never be able to become complete._

Piccolo began powering up, alerting the other androids. "I sense two powers," said 16. "Piccolo is not alone."

"What was that?" asked 17, turning to 16. Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the android, chopping him in the back of the neck, sending 17 stumbling forward.

Piccolo moved forward and punched the android in the face twice, then delivered a massive flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

17 responded by trying to kick Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo batted the foot away and kiai waved him across the ground. "Wow," said 17, breaking off momentarily, "not bad."

"You can't win by yourself," shouted Piccolo. The two began trading blows again. Finally, Piccolo delivered a kick directly to 17's face, sending the android flying backwards. 17 looked up from where his face was pressed against the dirt. "He beat me," he said in disbelief. "How? Just how did he beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting the android. When the smoke cleared, 17 had been able to dodge the blow. _His strength is incredible, _thought the android. "What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need to recharge your batteries?"

"No," answered 17. "I am never going to give up." He charged at Piccolo, who launched himself into combat with the android, trading blows again. Piccolo blocjked or evaded every single blow and jabbed 17 across the face.

''Com'on, I'm not even warmed up,'' commented Piccolo. 17 just glared and launched a wild kick. Piccolo anticipated the blow and grabbed 17's leg. He smashed 17 through a hill and vanished. 17 looked up and saw Piccolo standing in front of him.

Piccolo punched 17 in the stomach, jerking him up as well as making 17 spit up saliva. Piccolo backed up and used the opportunity to kick 17 back out of the hill. 17 was knocked forward as fast as a speeding bullet. Piccolo appeared infront of his path and elbowed 17 in the face.

Piccolo flew up and back flipped, kicking 17 to the ground. 17 tried to catch himself, but he was too late to do so. 18 covered her eyes from the dust that was protruding her vision. ''Woah, what did Piccolo do to achieve this kind of power?! Maybe 16 was right, maybe I have to help him out before he gets himself killed,'' 18 commented.

oO0Oo

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan from where they were waiting at Kami's Lookout. "It feels like Piccolo's fighting someone."

"Yes, I feel it," answered his father from behind him. "It must be one of the androids. I can't sense any sort of opposing power."

"Do you think he'll need our help?'' Gohan wanted to know if his mentor needed his help.

"No, Piccolo's leagues stronger than either of us. He can take care of himself. Besides, his power is no where near his maximum right now. It feels like he's just warming up while fighting the androids."

Gohan breathed a sign of relief. He could relax knowing that his mentor had everything under control.

oO0Oo

"Oh, man!" said Krillin. "I didn't think Piccolo was that powerful! He's taking down that android like he's nothing."

Just then, the phone rang. Krillin answered.

"Krillin, it's me, Bulma," said the voice of Bulma. "I've finished analyzing the plans I got from rummaging Gero's lab, and I have a way to shut the androids down! It's a remote that will shut them down, leaving them defenseless!"

"Really?" asked Krillin. "Bring it over here as fast as you can!"

"Right," said Bulma. "I'm on my way!"

Krillin turned to the others. "That was Bulma! She's made a remote we can use to turn the androids off! She's on her way right now!"

oO0Oo

"Is that all you've got for me?" shouted 17 as he and Piccolo broke off temporarily.

Piccolo launched himself at the android, who managed to block it. The android launched a kick at Piccolo's head, who crossed his arms and blocked it.

The punches the two were throwing were exploding with force, so great was the energy released by this conflict.

Piccolo shot down at 17 from the sky, delivering a direct punch to the android's face. He opened his mouth, sending a beam out of it at the android, who raised one hand and blocked it. Piccolo darted out from the light, smashing 17 in the stomach, and knocking him down into the ocean.

17 landed on the ocean floor. _Piccolo is supposed to be nothing to us. Why the change? We didn't even think Goku was supposed to be this strong._

17 shot out of the water and started throwing blows at the Namek. Landing on the island, 17 launched a flurry of punches, but Piccolo managed to dodge or block every blow. Piccolo shoved 177 back a bit and smashed his boot across 17's face. 17 back flipped away and released an insignificant energy wave.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was unharmed. He shot at 17. 17 made to block, but only an after-image passed through him. The real Piccolo launched himself a moment later, knocking 17 back into another cliff. Piccolo shot the cliff, destroying it in an even larger explosion than the one 17 had created.

17 shot out of the ground behind Piccolo, launching a kick that the Namek managed to block. Piccolo dodged a punch, then hammered 17 in the head, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. ''I told you 17, your time is over,'' stated Piccolo. Piccolo raised his hand which was sparkling with immense power.

Before Piccolo could send 17 into an oblivion, 18 rammed her elbow on Piccolo's back, catching him by surprise. Piccolo stumbled forward but regained his footing.

''Are you okay 17?''

''Yeah 18, I'll be fine. Now lets take him down together. I realized that he's too strong for me to handle alone,'' replied 17. Piccolo's smirk grew, because he could finally take both androids down at the same time.

''I think its time I showed you my real power. HaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!'' Piccolo's aura grew and intensified along with his power. The island was shaking and waves were flowing wildly. The force of his power almost caused 17 and 18 to get blown away.

17 and 18 uncovered their eyes to see Piccolo with his sparkling aura surrounding him. The duo got over their stupor and charged the Super Namek. Piccolo charged back and grabbed 18's arm. He threw 18 to the ground and dodged 17's kick.

Piccolo back flipped, kicking 17 in the jaw. Piccolo then spun around, elbowing 18 away from him. Piccolo put both of his hands above his head, charging ki into his palms. ''MAKOSEN HAAAA!'' The blast was anrrowly avoided by 17 and 18.

''Darn, he's still too powerful. Even both of us attacking together is ineffective,'' commented 18. 17 ignored his sisters comment and raised both handfs, putting artificial ki into them. He flung them both at Piccolo, who evaded both of them.

18 used that opportunity to zip behind Piccolo, but was met with a precise kick to stomach. 17 flew in front of Piccolo and landed a jab to Piccolo's face. Piccolo returned the blow with a strike to 17's torso.

Piccolo teleported behind 17 and gave him a powerful haymaker to his back. 18 blasted a few consecutive energy orbs at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected a few while dodging others. 17 came from behind Piccolo smashed his back with a well placed kick.

Piccolo hit the ground an muttered to himself. ''This is kind of exhausting, I have to finish this now.''

Piccolo got up and reeled back both of his hands, charging ki into them. He then shot multiple energy balls at 17 and 18, who were dodging them at first. Eventually, the dynamic duo realized that dodging was no longer required. ''Um... what are you aiming at?''

Piccolo only smirked at 17's question and continued to fire more and more. Eventually he stopped firing and spread his amrs out. 17 and 18 looked around themselves and saw thousands of ki orbs surrounding them. ''Hell Zone Grenade!''

The orbs of destructive ki collapsed on 17 and 18. A colossal explosion occured, and it seemed the androids have been destroyed. When the smoke cleared, the androids floated unharmed, with a forcefield surrounding them.

''Whew, if we hadn't put that up, I don't wanna know what would've happened to us,'' 18 said.

Piccolo drew back and cursed to himself at not thinking about that. Now his energy was sapped even more, though it was still more than enough to take out the androids. "This game is much more difficult than I thought it would be," said 17. "I'm learning a lot from you, Piccolo."

Piccolo glanced over to the side, seeing movement. His eyes widened, his teeth gritted. _No, not now! If only I had more time. _

"Delightful," said Cell, standing on top of a nearby cliff. "What a momentous occasion. A day for the history books, to be sure. The completion of my being will mark the dawning of a new age! Thank you for bringing 17 and 18 to me. You should feel fortunate to have played a part in the events leading up to my perfection!"

"Oh great," said Piccolo. "I thought I had more time than this! Now what? If he merges with those two it's all over!"

"Hey!" shouted 17 to Piccolo. "What is that thing?" Piccolo looked at him in surprise.

_He doesn't know... they don't even know who Cell is!_

"Oh," said Cell, smiling. "I have been aching to behold this for so long. It's almost as if I've seen them before, I recognize them somehow. Androids 17 and 18." His gaze fell on 16. "Who is this one? He bears the Red Ribbon Insignia. He must be one of Dr. Gero's earlier, less efficient models."

Cell leapt down from the cliff. He powered up to full power. "Well, now," said the android. "Let's get started, shall we?" He walked towards Piccolo, 17 and 18. Piccolo didn't even move. "What's wrong?" asked Cell to Piccolo. "You're frightened. Don't be ashamed. You feel my power and it's hard to bear." It was true, Piccolo at full strength could defeat Cell with his current power, but since he used up some of his energy in trying to kill the androids, he was bound to fail.

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo, finding his voice. "It's not your power! You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people and absorbing drones!"

"What? Fool! Stole it? They're part of greatness now! I've given them all a purpose!" He continued walking towards Android 17.

oO0Oo

"What horrible energy!" exclaimed Master Roshi. "Piccolo must be flipping out! I'M FLIPPING OUT! Oh, dear. I think I overdid it on the coffee."

"I didn't have any and I'm still about to jump out of my skin!" said Krillin. "Man, this just isn't natural. It's driving me nuts, hanging out here in the bleachers while the fight's going on! His power is about equal to Piccolo's was when he was at full power, but now Piccolo is tired!"

"Yeah, you said it!" said Tien. "This is nuts! There must be something we can do to help out!"

"I appreciate that you're both eager to help, guys," said Master Roshi. "But I think our best bet is staying put until Bulma gets over here with her new remote control!"

"Right," said Krillin.

"Can't you guys fly faster than Bulma can get here in her jet?" asked Chi-Chi. "One of you guys can fly out to meet Bulma half way, and bring back the remote!"

"You're right!" said Krillin.

"Of course I'm right. You can solve problems without your fists, you know."

Krillin shot off, heading towards Bulma.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Tien. "I don't know if I can help or not, but I'm not going to find out staying here!"

"TIEN, NO!" shouted Master Roshi, but it was too late. Tien shot off, heading towards Piccolo and Cell. He was determined to attempt to help out over there.

oO0Oo

"Hey you," said 17 to Cell, who was approaching him. "My sister and I were in the middle of something. You're intruding."

"Yes, I see that now," said Cell. "How rude of me. There must be some way I can make it up to you."

17 smiled. "No need for long-winded apologies. Just go away. We have some business that we're trying to settle."

Cell raised his tail. "Yes, I see your point, but I have a little... business... of my own I need to take care of."

"17!" shouted Piccolo. "HE CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18! WATCH OUT!" 17 threw himself out of the way of Cell's tail, which would have pierced him. 17 launched a flurry of attacks at 17, who barely dodged them. 18 was then attacked next, and she narrowly dodged the infamous tail.

Cell grabbed on to 17's arm and slammed him against the ground. Before Cell could hit 17 with his tail, Piccolo came flying out of nowhere, kicking Cell off of 17. ''17, 18 RUN! I'll handle Cell,'' commanded Piccolo.

18 complied, but 17 remained where he was. His pride wasn't allowing him to go anywhere.

oO0Oo

"It feels like Cell's there!" said Gohan, standing up from his spot on the ground. "Dad, we can't let Piccolo fight the Androids and Cell all by himself! He'll die for sure!"

"Calm down, Gohan," said Goku. "Something tells me the Androids won't just let Cell absorb them. I bet you they're going to fight back."

"So what you're saying is, Piccolo and the Androids will fight against Cell? What if it's still not enough?"

"Then not even our help would do them any good."

oO0Oo

"Thank you, Piccolo," said 17, getting to his feet. "That was close. So what's the deal? You say this creature's here to kill us?"

"His name is Cell," explained Piccolo. "He's a still developing cell that was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer, and he came here to absorb the two of you. If he succeeds, and he's able to integrate you and Android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete!"

"What a creep!" said 18 from where she was standing next to 16.

"Rejoice, my brother and sister," said Cell. "The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle. Designed and destined to fit together and form one whole. Unite with me and realize Dr. Gero's dream to create the perfect warrior."

"It's a nice offer, but no thanks," said 17. "Besides, it seems a little crowded in there already. I don't need you. This is what I am."

"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me, and I am going to absorb you."

"Go ahead and give it your best shot, Cell."

"17!" shouted 16. "I would not fight him! It is extremely risky! It would be best for the both of you to run. This is a creature that has great power. Escape is highly recommended."

"Now you speak. Well go ahead and take off if you like. Don't you worry. I'll take care of the big bad monster." He shot at Cell, throwing a punch, but Cell vanished before the punch could hit.

Cell reappeared above 17, elbowing him into the ground. Piccolo shot at Cell, who blocked the punch, and the follow-up kick. He punched Piccolo backwards, sending him flying to the ground.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Piccolo," said Cell, walking to where Piccolo lay. He kicked the Namek further away.

"Grrr... I'll take you down with this one attack," muttered Piccolo. Piccolo climbed to his feet. _This is for Gohan! _Piccolo concentrated almost all of his energy into his hands, preparing to blast Cell to bits. ''Its over Cell, I'm going to blast you to bits.'' Piccolo released his light grenade and it obliterated Cell completely. The blast obliterated half of the island they were standing on as a result.

"Brilliant!" said 18 as the smoke cleared away and there was no sign of Cell. "What an attack! It blasted Cell to bits!"

It was true, Cell had vanished from his spot entirely. Piccolo couldn't sense Cell and smirked, knowing that the threat had been terminated. Unknown to anyone, Cell was regenerating from just his nucleus underwater. His whole body was being reformed from just one cell that had survived the blast.

''Is he dead Piccolo?'' 17 asked to the Namekian saviour. The Namek nodded, but then he sensed a power that was coming from near him. He looked at the water and...

Sure enough, Cell emerged from the water with pulsing new energy. Piccolo was speechless in shock. "Are you finished playing games, Piccolo?" asked the monster. "You can't stop me. It's useless to resist." Piccolo was almost out of energy, so he knew he had lost.

"Piccolo..." mumbled 17.

"RUN 17, NOW!" shouted Piccolo. Cell delivered a punch to Piccolo's face that dropped the Namek. Cell walked forward and picked up Piccolo. "I could absorb you too Piccolo, but I already have enough of you in my cell structure. You are just refuse." He raised a hand and blasted Piccolo through his torso.

"No," said 17, frozen in horror. "What a beast!" Cell laughed and threw Piccolo into the water as his grave.

oO0Oo

"Piccolo!" screamed Gohan, feeling his mentor's power fade. He fell to his knees.

"No, guys," said Goku. "We've lost Piccolo! He's gone!"

"I can't take this anymore," shouted Gohan, powering up into Super Saiyan. He glared at his father. "If you won't stop Cell, then I will!"

Goku turned Super Saiyan and darted forward, grabbing Gohan. "No, Gohan, wait! We only have one chance to beat that monster, and we have to play to win! If we don't, Piccolo's sacrifice will be in vain!"

Gohan's anger got the better of him, and he pushed his father away. ''No, I'm going to halt Cell as long as I can and rescue Piccolo. You can't stop me, I'm stronger than you right now!'' Gohan warped behind Goku and knocked his father out cold.

''I hope you understand dad, I'm sorry I had to knock you out,'' said Gohan. Gohan knew he had a job to do, so he warped off of the lookout down to the ground below. Gohan then saw a flash of light on an island pretty far away. He then warped there to that location.

oO0Oo

"Alone at last," said Cell. "It seems that Piccolo will no longer be joining us." He turned to 17. "Don't be afraid, Android 17. This is your destiny. It has always been. You are part of me!"

''Not if I can help it,'' said a distinct voice. The young Super Saiyan blindsided Cell with a kick to the nucleus. Cell rolled over on the ground and snarled at the boy. ''Ah, if it isn't Gohan. What do you hope to accomplish by interfering, you feel my new power.''

True Gohan had sensed his new power and it was sending shivers down Gohan's spine, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. ''So what, I'm not intimidated,'' replied Gohan. Gohan relled back his right hand and shot a narroe energy beam at Cell.

Cell just smacked the beam away like nothing. He then bull rushed at him and 17. ''17, run away, we can't hold him off for much longer!'' 17 fiercely shook his head,'' I'm not cowering away from Cell, I run from no one.''

''Darn it, why do you have to be so stubborn? Watch out 17,'' Gohan warned but 17 reacted too late. Gohan decided to push 17 away from Cell, and took the blow instead of 17. Gohan hit the ground hard from getting slammed by Cell's fist.

''Why must all you simpletons make my life miserable,'' Cell complained to know one in particular. He then went on a rampage to attempt to absorb 17. Gohan got up and fired off an orb of ki at Cell's back. It impacted Cell and when the smoke cleared, Cell grabbed Gohan's head and smashed it amongst the ground.

17 kicked Cell off of Gohan and helped up the young demi-saiyan. ''Thanks 17,'' Gohan told 17. ''No thank you for helping me stay away from this lunatic,'' replied 17. The two had a mutual nod before getting into a tense stance.

Cell flew back to where he was and charged the duo again.

* * *

_11 months in HTC..._

Trunks now stood a head taller than his father minus the hair. The duo had gotten exponentially stronger than before. At the moment, both were fighting the way Saiyan's fight, fighting to near death to test their skills. If it was a way to get his fathers respect then Trunks would do almost anything.

Trunks was smashed across the face by Vegeta, and Vegeta was hooked in the face by Trunks. Both backed up from eachother, sizing eachother up. Both of them had completely mastered the Super Saiyan form and for the last month, they were going to work on attributes. Like endurance, stamina, speed, power, strength, everything along those lines.

''Father, lets take this to the extreme,'' announced Trunks. Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyan form, and raised his power beyond that. His power multiplied by two times that of his regular Super Saiyan form at full power. This was the 'Mastered Super Saiyan' form or better known as 'Full Power Super Saiyan'.

Vegeta grunted and did the same as his son from the future. ''Come at me, I'm going to show you why I'm superior to every Saiyan in the universe.'' Trunks dashed towards Vegeta at FTTL speeds, and attempt to hit Vegeta.

He hit Vegeta, but only his afterimage. Trunks turned around and was met with Vegeta's boot. Trunks stumbled back and blocked Vegeta's strike. Trunks countered with his own strike, nailing Vegeta in the jaw. Blood leaked from his mouth onto the jaw.

Vegeta rubbed it off with his mouth with his glove. This was going to be better than he had expected.

* * *

_Wallah, this will wrap up the chapter for today. 3 chapters in the span of 4 days, that's a record for me! And each have been 5K+ in words. I don't know where I got the inspiration to do this, but expect me to be on writers block for about two days. I busted my ass to bring this content, between balancing HW, life and everything else. Anyways, we got to see glimpses of what Trunks and Vegeta are doing in the Room of Spirit and Time (HTC). We also got to see how Piccolo fared up against the androids and Cell. Remember, to always leave a review please! You don't know how much reviews mean to me, just to read them, it motivates me to write more. Just please leave a review (don't feel obligated) I greatly appreciate it. Now onto the Power Levels:_

_Power Levels:_

_Piccolo (Normal): 300,000,000_

_Piccolo (Full Power): 450,000,000_

_Piccolo (Power Consumption): 390,000,000_

_Android 16: 455,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Cell (When he came): 400,000,000_

_Cell (Zenkai Boost): 450,000,000_

_Goku (Base): 5,600,000_

_Goku (SSJ): 280,000,000_

_Gohan (Base): 5,800,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 290,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ trained up a bit): 300,000,000_

_Vegeta (9 months in HTC Base): 9,000,000_

_Vegeta (9 months in HTC SSJ): 450,000,000_

_Vegeta (9 months in HTC MSSJ): 900,000,000_

_Vegeta (11 months in HTC Base): 11,000,000_

_Vegeta (11 months in HTC SSJ): 550,000,000_

_Vegeta (11 months in HTC MSSJ): 1,100,000,000_

_Trunks (9 months in HTC Base): 8,900,000_

_Trunks (9 months in HTC SSJ): 445,000,000_

_Trunks (9 months in HTC USSJ): 890,000,000_

_Trunks (9 months in HTC MSSJ): 890,000,000_

_Trunks (11 months in HTC Base): 11,000,000_

_Trunks (11 months in HTC SSJ): 550,000,000_

_Trunks (11 months in HTC MSSJ): 1,100,000,000_

_Krillin (Base): 2,500,000_

_Tien (Base): 2,500,000_

_Master Roshi: 139_

_Bulma: 3_

_Chi Chi: 180_

_Viewers: Unlimited_

_Followers: Infinite_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinite_

_Poll Results so far (Updated and you can no longer vote in the review section, just go to my profile and vote, thak you =D):_

_Videl: 16 Votes Percentage: 55%_

_Lime: 11 Votes Percentage: 37%_

_Erasa: 2 Votes Percentage: 6%_

_Unique Voters: 29_

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**Awesome job with the chapter

**_A: Thank you as always for reviewing and supporting this story :)_**

**_C: _**Lime

**_A: _****_If you're going to vote then go to my profile page and vote on the poll if you haven't already. Thank you :D_**

**_C: _**I say lime

**_A: _****_If you're going to vote then go to my profile page and vote on the poll if you haven't already. Thank you :D_**

**_C: _**Nice Chapter, you cashed in at 7K words! On to the chapter, I like the flow of the story and the interaction between Gohan and Videl's group. Of course Erasa would be the one to try to flirt with Gohan, its in her character.

I also like how everyone is progressing, the flow of this chapter was spectacular. More chapters like this and you'll get famous at a tremendous rate. This was by far my favorite chapter with the flow and everything about it.

Keep up the awesome work bro :D

**_A: Thanks for the support and the compliment. Thank you sir, may I have another review. XD_**

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next installment of Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite! Next Chapter: Chapter 22: Silent Warrior. Deuces._


	21. Chapter 21: Any Means Necessary

_Chapter 21: Any Means Necessary  
_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_Piccolo began to fight Androids 17 and 18 to prevent Cell from absorbing the androids. At first, Piccolo was dominating 17, and then 18 jumped in. Piccolo raised his power even more, becoming an even more formidable fighter. Piccolo was still dominating them both until he wasted part of his energy on a futile attack that he thought would finish off the androids. Then, it seemed that fate had turned on Piccolo. Cell had arrived, more powerful then ever before. However, Piccolo knew that he was still able to defeat Cell. Piccolo blasted Cell to nothing but his nucleus. Somehow, Cell came back more poweruful then before, and killed Piccolo. Gohan knocks out his father to escape his grasps so he could help halt Cell. Will Gohan be able to stop Cell's rampage, or will he too fail? Find out now in Dragon ball Z: Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

"Come here to me, 17," said Cell, walking forward. 17 assumed a fighting stance. "So nice of you not to run off. Is this oddly familiar to you? As if we've been here before? Of course it does! Because it is your destiny! We were all drawn here as to a magnet! To this time, to this place! This is where the three of us shall become one!"

Gohan also tensed up, ready to fight tooth and nail to stop Cell from achieving his ultimate goal. He might even have to bust out his Ascended Super Saiyan from, which although was severely taxing, was incredaibly useful in crunch time for Gohan. ''_By ANY MEANS NECESSARY, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you Cell, anything_!''

Cell broke into a run, heading towards 17. "All right, let's play," said 17. He broke into a run, heading towards Cell. "You want me, well here I am!" He leapt into the air, then shot down, head butting Cell. He climbed to his feet. Cell had dodged at the last second.

Cell dropped from the sky, his shadow alerting 17 to his presence. He leapt out of the way, Cell crawling on all four, trying to smack 17 with his tail. Gohan grabbed Cell's tail and flung him away from 17. ''Not happening Cell,'' said Gohan.

"You're not absorbing me, you freak!" shouted 17. Cell merely laughed, charging at Gohan and 17 once again. 17 leapt over the kick. Cell leapt after him, throwing a flurry of attacks that 17 managed to dodge or block. Gohan shot a ki orb at Cell from behind, distracting him so that 17 could nail Cell hard in the face.

''Masenko HAAAAA!'' Gohan fired off his signature move at Cell when he was returning. Cell effortlessly slapped it away like nothing, and kiai waving Gohan out of his path. Gohan backflipped backwards to land on his feet, and charged at Cell.

Gohan fired off a strike, but was easily blocked. Gohan tried to find a weak spot to Cell's defense, but Cell retaliated with a hard, swift jab.

Finally, Cell drew back, then swirled, his tail smacking 17 in the face, sending the android flying backwards. Cell charged after him, trying to stab him 17 with his tail. 17 managed to evade the tail for the time being.

oO0Oo

"Bulma, do you see Krillin anywhere?" asked Master Roshi's voice over the telephone. "He should be on his way to meet you."

"No sign yet," said Bulma, looking around.

"He's coming out to get the remote because he thinks he can get it here faster than your jet."

"Oh yeah?" asked Bulma, smiling. "I think we'll have a little race to settle that one."

"Hey, just keep your eyes peeled. This is serious. Tien's heading to the battlefield as we speak. And we're not sure, but we're fearing the worst about Piccolo."

"Right. Gotcha. I'll speed up, but I'll stay on course and keep an eye out for Krillin."

oO0Oo

17 hit the ground hard. Within seconds, Cell was on him, his feet digging into 17's head. Kicking the android into the air, Cell leapt up, and punched him into the ground. He leapt on top of the android again, delivering punch after punch. Gohan flew in to intercept another blow that would be dealt to 17. ''Thanks Gohan, we have to take this monster out,'' said 17.

''You're welcome, now stand back. This could get intesne,'' replied Gohan. Gohan pushed Cell back and got into a power channeling stance. 17 did as told a flew back a few yards. Cell was about to chase his destiny when he felt Gohan's increasing power. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'' The power up was still extremely straining, but not unbearable.

''My power is on par with your's Cell. With me and 17 working together, you're finished,'' said Gohan.

Cell seemed to not care, and recklessly shot after the two. Gohan rushed back with 17 at his side. Gohan blocked Cell's tail, and gave him a swift strike to the stomach. Gohan then roundhouse kicked Cell in the nucleus, causing some pain.

17 smashed Cell in the nose with his fist. Cell recovered too quickly and hit 17 in the back with his tail. Gohan jumped up and kneed Cell in the jaw, before doing a two fist combo to Cell's face.

Gohan then low kicked Cell, knocking him from off of his feet. Gohan then rose up and gave Cell a nasty uppercut to his torso. Cell coughed up Saliva and blood mixed together from the impact of the blow.

17 kicked Cell in the face, and back handed Cell into a trench on the ground. The combo work from the duo was inprecedented. ''Now 17, lets finish this freak,'' said Gohan. 17 nodded and they stuck their hands out, preparing to finish Cell for good.

Cell smirked and just before Gohan or 17 could fire, Cell used his most crafty technique, the solar flare. The jot of light caused the duo to go in anguish, and it provided Cell the opportunity to knock Gohan unconscious before he could pose more of a threat.

''Curse you Cell!'' Cell smirked at Gohan's comment and gave him a hard, swift punch to the back of his head, knocking him out. 17 opened his eyes wide with shock, what was he going to do now. there was no one to help him fend off Cell now that Gohan is unconscious.

"17," said Cell, "I take no pride in humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance is the cause of your pain."

oO0Oo

''Gohan his down, now 17's fending for himself, what are we going to do?'' 16 remianed silent, almost oblivious to 18's question.

"16," said 18 from where they watched, "perhaps escape is best."

"Yes," said 16. "Agreed. You go. I will stay here. It is best that way. You are the one that Cell is seeking to unite with, so you are the one that must leave. Not me."

"But what will you do here?"

"I will kill Cell. This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it. I cannot and will not let that happen." He walked forward, heading towards Cell.

"16, what do you think you're doing! Come back! You'll be killed!"

16 stopped and turned back to 18. "That does not matter. Life is good, but living in fear is not my idea of living. Our strength is about equal." He resumed walking towards Cell. "By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. You guys are... cool."

oO0Oo

17 climbed to his feet, groaning in pain from the damage Cell had delivered to him. Cell punched him in the chest, knocking him back down. "Yes, I'd have to say that you're ripe for the picking, 17," said Cell. "Unless you have any more objections, it's dinner time!" He picked up 17.

"You... you monster," said 17. "You disgust me. Nothing could be more detestable than becoming part of you."

"Oh, your words hurt me. But that's okay. All that you fail to understand will now become clear to you. Prepare to embrace perfection!"

Cell raised his tail over 17, which expanded into a funnel-shaped opening. He tried to force it down on 17, but the android grabbed it, trying to push it up off and away from him. Just then, Cell felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw 16, who cocked a smile before hammering Cell in the face, sending the creature flying backwards.

Cell caught himself, landing. "So, the big one is more powerful than I thought. Interesting." He returned his tail to it's needle-like shape.

17 looked up in surprise. "16! It's you!" he said. "I don't believe it! How did you get him off of me?"

"I used one of my hard punches," replied 16.

Cell smiled. "I find this disturbance to be refreshing," said the monster. "Oh, yes."

"Hey, thanks for the help, 16," said 17, "but I think you just made him angry."

"I am going to destroy him," replied 16.

"May I ask how?"

"According to my calculations I am just as strong as Cell." 16 positioned himself in between Cell and Android 17. "Cell, I recommend surrender."

"What?" asked Cell in disbelief. "To a piece of junk like you?" 16 launched himself at Cell, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every blow thrown. Finally, Cell disappeared, reappearing in the air. 16 shot after him, and the two resumed fighting.

Finally, the two darted away from each other. After a momentary staredown, they charged at one another, smashing their heads together. Cell pulled back and punched 16 in the face, forcing him backwards a step. Cell shot his tail out and stabbed the android in the neck.

16 smiled. "What?" asked Cell in shock. "That's impossible! I pierced your neck! That's where your neural link is!"

"Not in my design," replied 16.

"So, Dr. Gero made some improvements." 16 pulled Cell's tail out of his neck, then flew up, swinging the creature around by the tail he hadn't yet let go of. Finally, he did, sending Cell flying into the ground.

Cell shot out of the ground, flying away. 16 caught up to him. "So, your fast too, huh?" asked Cell. "Well this is where I cut out." He changed directions. 16 followed. Cell stopped and kicked the android in the stomach. 16 recovered quickly and head butt Cell in the chest, sending him against a cliff.

16 charged at Cell again, but Cell got out of the way, sending 16's punch into the cliff. Cell wrapped his tail around 16's neck.

"Now I've got you," said Cell. "This little altercation has been stimulating. Thank you." He began pulling on 16's neck. He flew around in front of 16, who shot him with eye lasers, and took Cell's tail off of his neck, then kicked Cell into the ground again.

16 darted down, smashing one of his feet onto the base of Cell's tail. Lifting the appendage, he began pulling, and snapped the tail off.

"That should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities," said 16, throwing the tail over his shoulder. "Now, you are like a bee without a stinger."

"Not exactly," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "Your analogy of the bee is not quite accurate. You see, when bees lose their stingers, they're gone for good. The bee dies." Cell started screaming. Moments later, a new tail popped out. "But when Cell loses his tail, well, he just grows another one. Since some of Piccolo's cells comprise my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body." He smirked. "I love the Nameks. An amazing race. I am the best of every race. All neatly rolled into one super organism. "

_It's just too much,_ thought 17.

"A valiant effort, my friend," said Cell to 16, "but just a minor inconvenience to me."

"I thought I had the solution," said 16, "but I did not. You are bound to have a weak point somewhere though."

"Really now. You'll see."

"This time I'll rip off your head!" 16 assumed a fighting stance.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Cell. The two charged at each other, Cell moving out of the way of the kick 16 threw. Cell landed behind the android and kicked him in the jaw, then followed up with a punch to the face.

"So much for that strategy," said Cell. "Now, do you have any more tricks, or can I get on with my work?" He charged at 16, who sat up and pointed his fist at Cell. His fist shot off of his arm, smashing Cell in the face.

16 darted forward and reattached his hand, then punched Cell into the ground. Lifting Cell once more, he threw the creature into the ground again, creating a sizable crater.

16 put his hands under his arms, then removed both. He pointed the stubs at the crater. "_Blasters, fire!_" An extremely powerful energy wave blasted from his wrists, directly into the crater.

oO0Oo

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' Trunks roar of power was heard from miles. He was finally testing out the fruits of his training for nearly a year. His power sent gusts of winds blazing all around the area. His power output caused a massive golden flair light emanating from his very core.

Vegeta had been walking around in his Mastered Super Saiyan form, pushing himself to the limit. Vegeta spread his arms outward and charged immense amounts fo ki into his hands out from his body. ''Grrr... Final..._**FLASHHH!**_'' The golden ki blast shot throughout the whole entire time chamber, causing imminent destruction. However, as soon as the destruction was there, it was gone.

Needless to say, they had half a month left, which is about 15 minutes in the normal dimension.

oO0Oo

16 reattached his hands onto his arms.

"Incredible," said 17, shocked. "16 beat Cell! But how?"

16 turned to look at 17 and 18. "Why are you still here? It is imperative that you run from this place! That attack was not enough to finish Cell."

"Don't worry," said 17. "I think you've taken the wind out of that freak's sails. You're obviously stronger than he is. And with us at your side, no one can even touch our little gang. I'm telling you, 16, you are truly state of the art. Now, we'll have the whole world as our playground!" 18 face palmed herself at 17's idiocy, they had been close to dying three times in a row.

"17, LOOK OUT!" shouted 18. "CELL'S BEHIND YOU!"

Cell leapt out of the ground behind 17. He quickly expanded his tail, lowing it onto 17. Within seconds, 17 had been captured before he could defend himself from Cell's onslaught. Cell began to glow with a white light. His features began to change, becoming less insect like and more human like. is power shot through the roof and his mouth retracted into his head, forming a humanoid like mouth. Cell stood up taller with his feet becoming less alien like and more like an androids. His crest stood up taller with his nucleus still in the center of his head. Cell grinned with utmost confidence at his new evolution.

16 ran towards 18. "We must not allow him to absorb you too 18!"

oO0Oo

Gohan gritted his teeth from where he was on the ground, having regained unconscious when the transformation was occuring. ''Darn it, we let Cell absorb android 17. Now what can we do, its clear he has more energy then any of us at the moment.''

Gohan slowly stood up and transformed into a Super Saiyan once again, going straight into full power. He couldn't transform into his Ascended Super Saiyan state due to how futile it would be whilst going against the improved Cell.

If there was anytime someone was going to make a stand against Cell, it was at this moment of time.

oO0Oo

"Ah, this is much nicer," said Cell, his body literally crackling with power. "Yes, I could get used to this. I've waited so long."

"He wants you, 18!" said 16, grabbing 18 and taking off running. Cell simply shot in front of the two of them, blocking their path. 16 pushed 18 back, taking up a position between her and Cell.

"You can't escape me," said Cell. "It's over. You had a small window of opportunity to defeat me, and now it's too late."

Tien watched from where he'd hovered nearby. _Okay, Tien. What would Goku do if he was here? Everything he could to keep Cell away from that android! Even die._

Cell walked to the nearby water, examining his reflection. "Ah, new look. More becoming than the last. Merging with 18 should have a similar effect." He turned to face the androids. 16 punched Cell directly in the face, but the blow didn't even phase Cell. Cell raised a hand and blasted the android backwards, off his feet. There was a large chunk of 16's head missing.

"So, Android 18," said Cell. "It's your turn. Come here." A golden blur appeared form behind Cell, and Cell was caught off guard by Gohan's blow.

''You sure are persistent Gohan. But now you're nothing but a flee in comparison to me,'' stated Cell. Gohan knew that what Cell had just said was completely true, and was sweating bullets.

''Leave her out of this!'' Gohan charged at Cell with everything he had, but he was doing even worse then 16. Cell hadn't budged at bit and he backhanded Gohan away.

"I'm not listening to anything you say," said 18. "Look what you did to 16! You're a monster! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?"

"I'm on the verge of becoming a god," said Cell. "What do you think? I'll leave? My dear android, when will you understand that you belong to me?" He walked towards Android 18, who backed up, staying as far away from Cell as possible.

"Stay where you are," said 18, putting her hand to where her heart would be. "I'm warning you. One step closer and I'll detonate."

Cell stopped. "Extinguish yourself? You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, no? Just try me. Anythings better than merging with you. I'm not a creature like you are. We're completely different. How can I be a part of you?" Just then, movement caught Cell's eye. "What is he doing?" he asked. Tien had flown over in Super Kaioken X8. Gohan saw Tien and looked in shock. ''Tien, what're you doing!''

"I'm doing the right thing to do," replied Tien. "I'm stopping you Cell." He put his hands together, forming a triangle. "You fool! You've seen that you're no match for me."

"I might just be a pothole in the road to you, big guy," said Tien, aiming his hands, "but I'm going to be one heck of a deep pothole. _Tri-beam-HA!_"

A massive crater had formed where Tien had attacked.

"18," said 16, noticing how she was laying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said 18, getting to her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Tien to the androids. "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Cell shot out of the crater. Tien launched another attack, sending the raging beast back into the hole. He continued to launch wave after wave of attack, knocking Cell deeper and deeper underground each time.

"Can you fly?" asked 18.

"I will try," said 16. The big android got to his feet. 18 grabbed onto him, and the two flew off. Tien continued blasting Cell into the hole, buying more and more time for the Androids.

The beam of energy blasted the area surrounding Cell. Gohan realized what Tien was trying to do and grabbed 16 and 18. ''Com'on, I'll get you out of here,'' said Gohan. Gohan flew up with him still having a grip on the two androids.

''Gohan, where are you taking us?''

''I'm taking you to the ruins of Toki Toki city, I'm planning on dragging Cell to fight another android, who is much stronger than Cell. That way Cell will be eliminated, and hopefully Trunks and Vegeta come to our aid,'' explained Gohan.

''And what if that Super Android turns on us?''

Gohan gulped and gave his best, most honest answer. ''Then we're screwed over completely.'' Gohan then warped from place to place until he reached the city that is currently being ravaged by Super 13.

oO0Oo

Goku regained consciousness and stood up, angry at his sons stubborness. ''Darn it Gohan, why would you do that?''

Dende walked into the area, trying to console Goku. ''Goku, Gohan is incredibly brave. He didn't care if he couldn't stop Cell nor if he were strong enough. He's doing whatever it takes to stop Cell's onslaught on the androids. He's doing what he can, and he's protecting the androids from Cell as we speak.''

''I know, you're right. It doesn't matter the odds, you have to do what it takes to save Earth. And if that meant disobeying me, he did it anyway. He was right and I was wrong, so I'm proud of him. Right now though, I'm gonna scoop up Piccolo and Tien before Cell kills them.''

Goku raised his two fingers onto his forehead, and vanished without a trace.

oO0Oo

Tien's life force has depleted to such a degree from combining the Super Kaioken with the Tien. However, he did what he could and as a result, he pinned Cell back from coming to the surface.

Tien looked over slowly when he saw Goku appear next to him. "Goku," he said. "The androids needed more time to get away. Cell got 17, and we need to stop him from getting 18. Gohan took the other two androids and warped far away from this battlefield."

Goku nodded. Cell flew out of the crater. He did a double take when he saw Goku. "It's Goku!" exclaimed Cell in surprise.

"And you're Cell," said Goku, frowning.

"Well, Goku," said Cell. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle, right? I'd really like to teach you a lesson. But I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you," He scowled. "_I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, CELL! YOUR DAYS OF TERRORIZING THE EARTH WILL BE FINISHED FOR GOOD_!"

Cell laughed. "Here I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku. And all you have to say is see you tomorrow'? How disappointing! From all I've heard, I never would have thought you were a coward."

Goku's eyes went wide when he felt something. _I sense Piccolo! He's alive!_ He grabbed onto Tien and vanished.

"Clever trick," said Cell, turning to see where Goku had reappeared on the shore. "But you didn't get very far." Goku ran over to Piccolo, who'd washed up onto the shore. "What's this?" asked Cell to himself. "How could he still be living?" He watched as Goku carried Piccolo to Tien.

"Hang in there, guys," said Goku. "I'll get you some of Korin's Senzu Beans as soon as we get back to Kami's place!"

"No, Goku," said Cell quietly. "We will fight right now." He charged at Goku, who vanished just before Cell punched him. "That's quite a move," said Cell, thinking back to how effectively Gohan had used it against him, only in a different manner. Gohan was still around, just far away where as Goku vanished completely. "I must find out how he and his brat do teleportation stuff. Now where is Gohan, he couldn't have gone that far with 18." He shot off, in search of 18.

oO0Oo

"Krille!" shouted 2 year old Trunks from where he was sitting next to his mother.

"What?" she asked. "Krillin? I don't see him yet?" Just then, Krillin came shooting out from nowhere. She opened the canopy to her jet.

"Bulma," he said, "I'm sorry, but we really need that remote right away!"

She handed it to him. "Here, take it. But you have to be within ten meters of the Androids, or else it won't work. And could you tell me where my son is? The one from the future?"

"Yeah. He, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are training at Kami's place."

She closed the canopy and waved goodbye, shooting towards Kami's.

oO0Oo

"I guess those Senzu Beans did the trick," said Goku, looking at the rejuvenated Piccolo and Tien. "You both look like you're feeling a lot better."

"You bet," said Tien. "I thought I was gone for good this time."

"You did good in stopping Cell from absorbing Android 18," said Piccolo. "But remember- it still wasn't enough. We're going to need a force more powerful than all of us to stop them now. Not one of us can take that guy down. Not even you or Gohan," he said, looking at Goku. "We're going to need something... more."

''Speaking of Gohan, where is he?''

''He's down there doing his best to halt Cell's ambitions,'' replied Tien.

''Damn it, why'd you let him go Goku?''

''He knocked me out by surprise, he's stronger than me and his anger go the better of him,'' replied Bardock's son. "Goku!" shouted Mr. Popo, running up. "Come quick! Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

The trio set off running towards the entrance. They wanted to see badly how much the duo improved from before.

* * *

_Wallah, this is where the Chapter will wrap up. We got to see Gohan doing whatever it takes to stop Cell, though he failed on multiple occasions. Cell absorbed Android 17 and has evolved into something more humanoid. Now what will happen next chapter? Leave a revie please, I want to see your thoughts on that. Remember to always leave a comment, request, suggestions, advice, constructive criticism, or anything in general. Last Chapter was my most reviewed chapter in my story, so I'd like to thank every last one of you. We've surpassed the 100,000 word mark, FINALLY! And you can't vote on my poll without going to my profile and doing it, because a viewer of mine gave me a solid question that led me to do this. Now onto the Power Levels!_

_Power Levels:_

_Goku (Base): 5,600,000_

_Goku (SSJ): 280,000,000_

_Gohan (Base): 6,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 300,000,000_

_Gohan (ASSJ): 450,000,000_

_Vegeta (MSSJ): ?!_

_Trunks (MSSJ): ?!_

_Cell (1st form): 450,000,000_

_Cell (2nd form): 870,000,000_

_Tien (Super Kaioken x8): 200,000,000_

_Tien (Super Kaioken x8 + Tri-Beam + Life Force): 800,000,000_

_Android 16: 450,000,000_

_Android 16 (Damaged): 400,000,000_

_Android 17: 280,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Super Android 13 (Normal): 1,000,000,000_

_Piccolo: 450,000,000_

_Krillin (Base): 2,500,000_

_2 Year Old Trunks: 10,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Master Roshi: 139_

_ : 406_

_Dende: 126_

_Poll Results:_

_Videl: 17_

_Lime: 11 _

_Erasa: 2_

_Unique Voters: 30_

* * *

_Review Response Section:_

**_C: _**Definitely Lime

**_A: I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**Awesome job with the chapter and Gohan coming to the save. As for my vote I choose Videl!

**_A: _****_I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**I say lime

**_A: _****_I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**I say Videl

**_A: _****_I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**wonderful story I will be awaiting the next chapter as for the pairing I vote lime

**_A: The only way to vote is going to my profile page, I can't accept votes from reviews, but thanks for reviewing my story anyway. I really appreciate it!_**

**_C: _**Videl vote

**_A: _****_I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**Well pairing I guess is better with Videl

And good chapter  
One thing I wonder is, that now that vegeta and trunks are so much stronger than in canon, so can we expect goku and gohan to turn ssj2 in the HTC only? Also what is the power boost as ultra ssj? Less than MSSJ or more?

**_A: Thanks for reviewing and for the first question, all I can say is wait and see. They may or may not turn SSJ2 in the HTC. And let me explain the power multipliers I used from evidence, and my own thoughts. SSJ= 50X Base power. ASSJ= 1 and 1/2 times SSJ power. MSSJ= 2X SSJ Power. USSJ= 2 and 1/2 times SSJ power. So the power boost of USSJ is more, but less efficient as stated in the canon. And spoiler alert: SSJ2= 2X MSSJ Power._**

**_C: _**lime

**_A: _****_The only way to vote is going to my profile page, I can't accept votes from reviews, but thanks for reviewing my story anyway. I really appreciate it!_**

**_C: _**I really need to remember to review! Anyways, the story is absolutely fantastic! I love what you're doing with it. As to the poll, I'm not sure if I responded to that in one of my very few reviews, if I've actually done one for this story. I say Lime

**_A: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! And the only way to vote is to do it on my Profile Page, I can't accept reviews as votes._**

**_C: _**I don't have a account so can I vote with a review?

my vote is lime if I can

**_A: _****_Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! And the only way to vote is to do it on my Profile Page, I can't accept reviews as votes unfortunately._**

**_C: _**I vote for Lime, but you should've seen that coming

**_A: _****_I responded to this in the PM message box. To vote you have to vote on my profile page, I can't just add in votes myself. Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**Lime

**_A: _****_The only way to vote is going to my profile page, I can't accept votes from reviews, but thanks for reviewing my story anyway. I really appreciate it!_**

**_C: _**Very good Chapter, keep it up. I'm lovin the action and everything about this work of art. I thought it would be a good time to drop a review because you have been busting ass on making these awesome chapters. I'll see you in the next chapter!

**_A: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate that. _**

**_C: _**Really good chapter again, the flow was incredible. I appreciate that you're busting your ass on making these chapters so we can enjoy this future masterpiece of a story. I wonder what Gohan's going to do against Cell? We all know that he can't win because not even Piccolo could defeat Cell. Overall, great chapter and I'll see you in the next Chapter;)

**_A: Hopefully this chapter answered your first question, and thanks for reviewing as always man, I appreciate it._**

* * *

Story Recap so far...

**_Prelude Saga: _**_Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan and loses to Frieza in a all out brawl. Gohan then takes the long way home with the rest, running into Cooler. Vegeta then becomes a Super Saiyan. They combine forces to kill Cooler. They get back to Earth, and stay in peace for a year. Vegeta and Bulma get together, while Gohan meets Videl. Gohan then defeats Garlic Jr. effortlessly. King Cold comes to the planet with Mecha Frieza. Vegeta kills Frieza and Gohan fights Cold. Cold transforms and becomes unstoppable. Goku comes back to the planet and with the aid of the others, they kill King Cold._

**_Android Saga: _**_Trunks tells the Z-fighters all about him and his purpose. Everyone then begins to train, dead or alive. A year after Cold is defeated, some of the Z-fighters go to New Namek to wish back their fallen comrades. They run into Metal Cold, who is really controlled by Cyborg Cooler. At first, the Z-fighters are overwhelmed. However, after a large effort and battle, the Z-fighters come out on top without any casualties. They return to Earth and train for the rest of the time available. In the day of reckoning, the Z-fighters meet Gero and #19. Gero tries to flee due to Goku's power and sends 19 after Goku. Gohan gets halted by 21 in attempt for Gero to flee. However, Vegeta follows Gero. After defeating the weakling androids, the Z-fighters fly off to Vegeta's location. Vegeta gets goaded by Gero to allow Gero to awaken his androids all over the world. The Z-fighters split up to combat the android threats from everywhere._

**_Cell Saga: _**_After losing to the androids, the Z-fighters do what ever they can to get stronger. Piccolo fuses with Kami, while an enraged Vegeta tries to draw out the androids by using Goku. That 'Goku' turns out to be Cell. With Cell having the energy of Goku, everyone is attracted to the location of him. Piccolo is the first one on the scene and when everyone gets there, he explains himself. When everyone around him prepares to attack, Cell escapes, and continues to be mutual. He absorbs both humans and drones alike. He know he needs power if he is going to make himself perfect, so that means absorbing both androids 17 and 18. However, he knew he might gain even more strength if he absorbed 13. Piccolo goes on the hunt for the androids, while Vegeta thinks about the ascended level of Super Saiyan. Trunks and Gohan help out the others in the search of the androids for a bit, until deciding to check on Goku. Trunks goes back to his father and Goku wakes up. He takes Gohan and transmits to the fellow Saiyans. Goku intrigues them with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta and Trunks go into the chamber while Piccolo fights off both androids 17 and 18 at the same time. Suddenly, Cell arrives and is looking to absorb 17 and 18. Piccolo, who was a tired after fighting both androids, was defeated by Cell. Gohan and 16 step in, and halts Cell. Cell manages to maneuver around them both and absorb 17. Cell becomes vastly more powerful, and as a result, damages 16. Tien flies in to halt Cell even more while Gohan takes androids 16 and 18 away from the battlefield. _

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next installment of Dragon ball Z: Beyond Infinite, Chapter 22: Clash of the Titans! Deuces._


	22. Chapter 22: Clash of the Titans

_Chapter 23: Clash of the Titans_

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_Piccolo's efforts were in vain and Gohan stepped up to take the mantle of attempting to stop Cell. However, he fails to do so and then Android 16 had to step in the fray. While 16 put Cell on the ropes, Cell managed to maneuver around him and absorb Android 17. Gohan wakes up and he puts up a valiant effort, only to be effortlessly defeated. Tien flys in and does his best in holding Cell back. Gohan then takes advantage of Tien's halting of Cell by taking the two androids to a dangerous place. Tien falls to the ground and Cell is about to kill him when Goku shows up. He takes Piccolo and Tien away from the scene, leaving Cell to find Android 18. And the Z-fighters on the lookout await Trunks and Vegeta's emerging._

* * *

Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Goku arrived at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just in time to see it open. Trunks was the first to emerge. His hair was longer, he was much taller, and he was a lot more muscular. "Thanks for waiting, guys," said the half-Saiyan. "Did we miss anything?"

"It's good to have you back!" said Goku, as Vegeta walked out. "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

"You've changed a lot," said Tien to Trunks.

"I'll say," said Goku. "You look like you're in great shape!"

"You were in the chamber a whole day," stated Mr. Popo. "I've never known anyone who's lasted that long before."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner," said Trunks. "But father wasn't ready to leave until he was sure he'd done all he could do to get stronger. He insisted on training for the full year even though it really only took him a couple of months to transf-"

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. Trunks looked back at him in surprise. "You've said quite enough. Our training is not to be discussed, ever."

"Well," said Trunks, turning back to the others. "I guess you're going to have to wait and see for yourselves. Now can you gives us the run down of what's happening."

''Well Cell managed to absorb Android 17 as well as receive a boost in strength from coming back from near death. My son is out there as we speak, trying his best to thuart Cell's plans,'' Goku started. ''I need you to stop him and bring him back before he gets himself killed.''

''HA! You can't even discipline your own brat, pathetic,'' mocked Vegeta.

"So the training worked out?" asked Goku, ignoring Vegeta's mockery.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

"You fool!" shouted Tien.

"Listen," said Piccolo. "I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! Plus there's still Android 13 to deal with, whjo is stronger then Cell! So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against!"

Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat the androids has taken it's toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of them myself."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-" He broke off when Vegeta merely laughed.

''If you're so frightened, then feel my power,'' replied Vegeta.

Just then, Bulma set down on the top of Kami's tower. "Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, walking outside.

The others went outside to meet her. "Hi there!" she said, smiling.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you," she answered. "You might need them." Just then, she spotted Mirai Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened to you!" She ran forward to him. "You've grown taller. Is this a wig- no, it's real hair!" she said, grabbing Trunks's hair.

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," answered Trunks. "Father and I trained in there for a whole year, but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown and changed some."

"Now get to the point, why are you here?" asked Vegeta.

"Hold on, I'll show you," said Bulma, reaching into her pocket. "You see, this fight with the androids is gonna be tough, so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits." She pulled out a capsule, throwing it, revealing a chest.

"These are really light," stated Goku, examining his chest plate. "Cool!"

"Aren't you going to wear yours?" asked Bulma to Piccolo and Tien.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan," said Piccolo, "and I refuse to dress like one."

"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta," said Tien. "Not after all the horrible things he's done."

"Come on, guys," said Goku. "They look great. And they fit good, too. Plus Vegeta's not a bad guy anymore."

"There's no need for you to wear that," said Vegeta, smirking at Goku. "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell and Android 13 all by yourself?" asked Goku. "Well, I hope that you can pull it off."

"So long," said Vegeta, taking off of the lookout. "I'll follow him," claimed Trunks.

"Wait!" said Goku, digging around in his old clothes. He pulled out two Senzu Beans. "I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use in case you have a dilemma out there."

Trunks caught them. "Thanks Goku."

"Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right," said Trunks. "Thank you for everything, Goku. I'll be sure to send Gohan back. And I hope that your training goes well." He shot off, heading after Vegeta.

"It's time for us to start training, but first can I get something to eat?'' Everybody in the immediate area sweat dropped and hit the floor.

* * *

_With Cell..._

"I should have caught up with those androids by now," said Cell. "There's no way they could have gotten so far away from me." He shot up into the sky. "Not with 16 as injured as he is. They must be hiding on one of these islands. Wait, let me sense the boy's energy."

''There, why would he be foolish enough to let me know where he is.''

He sucked in a massive amount of air. "18!" he screamed, extremely loudly. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!'' Cell then rushed to get to 18 in Toki Toki City, which is far up north.

x-X-x

"So that's Cell," said Vegeta, hearing the voice of the monster. "Nice of him to let me know where he is going. I can't wait! Soon all will know that I am the strongest in the universe." Vegeta took off after Cell with great speed.

x-X-x

''Hmm.. so Cell is heading for Gohan. I'll meet him there to finish him off,'' stated Trunks. Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and turned on the jets.

* * *

"Oh, good," said Vegeta, looking at the red glow from the destruction. "The fireworks have already started."

Not far behind him, Trunks followed. _I'm coming, Father. I won't let you do this alone._

* * *

_10 minutes later in Toki Toki City..._

Cell surveyed the devastation. "Still no sign of them," he said to himself. He spent the last ten minutes searching fro the androids through Gohan and he could tell he was close by. ''COME OUT NOW ANDROID 18, OR I'LL BLOW THIS CITY TO SMITHEREENS!''

13 heard Cell's voice and came in to see what was going on. ''Hey, what the hell are you?!'' Cell looked at Super Android 13 and was equally shocked. ''I could ask you the same thing. It appears that you are an android like me,'' replied Cell.

''I wondered why Gero wasted time creatin you when I'm his ultimate android.''

''Oh ts that a fact, I have you know I'm the strongest being in this universe as of now.''

''How about we settle this conflict with a show down to show who's the ultimate android, prepare to die,'' provoked 13. Cell raised his power to the fullest and the two super androids met in combat.

Gohan on the other hand, was frightened. Both Cell and Android 13 was hot on his trail, he was in the middle of both of them. ''This plan was actually a good one Gohan,'' whispered 18. ''Thanks 18,'' replied Gohan.

Cell blcoked 13's fist, but was smashed by 13's knee to the stomach. 13 double fisted Cell in this nucleus, startling Cell as well as knocking him into a ruined building. ''Pathetic, I thought I would receive more of a challenge,'' commented 13.

Cell roared and launched himself back at 13, but 13 gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw. Cell was launched upwards and 13 flew above him. WHAM! Cell went head first into the ground.

Cell pushed himself up and wiped some blood off of his jaw. Just then, a blue blur zipped in front of him, interrupting 13's charged. ''Well if it isn't Cell and that other android,'' commented Vegeta.

Trunks appeared infront of Gohan whom was hiding in a back ally between ruined buildings. ''Gohan, we've arrived an we'll take this from here. Go back to he Lookout, Goku's waiting for you to comeback so you could train with him in the HTC.''

''Okay Trunks, good luck!'' The son of Goku warped away instantly from his current position, leaving the situation to Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks turned to the two androids, and looked at them deciding if he wanted to help them or not. ''I'd suggest you lay low while we take care of the threats. Be grateful I'm letting you live,'' said Trunks.

x-X-x

_On the lookout..._

"Can you sense Vegeta's energy, Tien?" asked Piccolo. "It's growing. And now we wait."

"No, I can't wait," said Tien. "Vegeta can't beat Cell alone and the same for Trunks with 13."

''Yes they can,'' said a young distinct voice. The two turned to face the son of Goku, who was covered in small cuts and bruises but relatively unharmed. ''I sensed their power, its unreal. Their base power alone it close to triple mine and dads, I believe they can do it.''

''So Gohan, Bulma left some Saiyan armor for you to put on for when you go into the Hyperbolic Time chamber. Get changed and meet up with your dad who is about ot finish eating his heart out,'' instructed Piccolo.

Gohan nodded and proceeded to carry out his instructions. ''Well Piccolo, I sense Vegeta's base power, but even his Super Saiyan power won't be enough,'' stated Tien.

"Let him try," said Piccolo, walking to the edge of the lookout, his cape and turban reappearing on him. "He's determined to prove himself to all of us. It's your turn, Vegeta. Show us what a pure-blood Saiyan can really do.''

Gohan slipped into the armor and commented on it. ''This is just like on Namek, so light yet so resiliant. The perfect training outfit,'' commented the son of Goku. Gohan got up and walked into the room to see his father patting his stomach.

''Hey Gohan, that was a good meal you missed out on. So do you want something to eat or are you ready to enter?''

''I think I'll pass on the meal,'' Goku's son replied. ''We should just go into the chamber, I'm not hungry yet.''

''Okay, if you're positive,'' Goku replied. He got up from his chair and escorted them to the door. ''This is the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the moment you step through you will remain there for one year. When you exit, only a day will have passed out here. I wish you two the best of luck on your endeavors to come. Good luck,'' opened the door and the two Saiyans stepped through, with the intention of acquiring great strength.

x-X-x

Trunks flew up and stood on top of a building in the city. ''Vegeta? What good do you think it'll do to interrupt my fight. Surely you must not be trying to stop us are you?''

''No Cell, I'm the party crasher, as both your lives will come to an end today.''

''Who do you think you are? Your power is nothing compared to mine, hey Cell we'll finish this later. Right now lets rid of these pests, they're annoyin.''

''Agreed, I'll kill Vegeta while you take the boy,'' stated Cell. Vegeta only laughed aloud even more, this was going to be too easy of a fight. ''This won't even be a fight for me or my son over here. He may not be as strong as me, but he's very close.''

''Hmph, whatever you say Vegeta. Prepare to die you imbecile!''

''This won't require my full power to defeat you. Your power is pathetic,'' mocked Vegeta. Vegeta flashed Super Saiyan and bulked up his muscles a bit. ''Are you ready now? To experience a power that no Saiyan has achieved in thousands of years? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!''His power shot through the roof, overtaking Cell's with ease. His aura blowing away everything around them including Cell. The infamous aura grew to such proportions, it created a crater on its own.

Trunks stood perfectly still, watching his fathers power up. Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and flew down to meet face to face with Android 13.

''So you're another android that's hell bent on causing destruction to the world. I'll make sure that you'll be destroyed by my hand. You androids have caused too much destruction in multiple timelines, its the end of the road,'' proclaimed Trunks who was dead serious.

''Fascinatin speech ya got there, but you're the one who's gonna die,'' replied 13. Trunks powered up in his Super Saiyan form and his power doubled from what it was before. His hair was still rigid and the sharp features of Super Saiyan were still there. Its just his hair was more of lighter blonde shade and he seemed as calm as he was in normal form.

Vegeta let out a breath as he finished his transformation. His muscles had grown substantially. Cell's mouth was open in shock at the power Vegeta was displaying. ''Well Cell, it seems you're shocked at my power dsiplay. I'll let you know a little secret, _this isn't my full power._'' Vegeta smirked and watched as Cell took a step back. Vegeta smirked, leaping directly at Cell, punching the monster in the stomach.

* * *

_Trunks V.S. Android 13..._

The son of Vegeta caught 13's blow and returned it with his own jab. 13 was smashed in the face by the force of the blow.

13 caught the next two jabs and shoved Trunks away from him, butthe halfling vanished. 13 looked around to find any sign of Trunks location. ''Why are you runnin like a coward, I thought you were supposed to kill my ass,'' yelled 13.

The futuristic saiyan came out of thin air with an angry expression written all over his face. ''I am!'' Trunks roundhouse kicked 13 into another ruined building. 13 flew through multiple buildings and Trunks followed him threw the holes he's created.

13 clapped his hands together and revealed a blood red ki bomb. ''Full Power Deadly Bomber!'' The Super Android launched his attack after planting his feet on the ruined ground.

Trunks caught the bomber and launched it into the sky. Trunks then raised his hand and fired his own ki blast at 13. 13 was caught off guard by the sudden blast and was knocked back into another ruined building.

''Its over! Just give up, you can't beat me anymore,'' said Trunks. 13 hopped out of the other building and charged his artificial power to the maximum. ''Its not over, I'm gonna unleash my full power on yer ass.''

''Go ahead and try it, you can't beat me.''

''Grrr... I'll teach you, ya little bastard,'' replied 13. The Saiyan vanished and reappeared in front of 13, who was charging to full power. WHAM! Trunks burrowed his fist in 13's well framed torso.

He then swung to 13's head, making it sway with whiplash. SMASH! Trunks delivers a swift knee to 13's face, then he elbows him to the side of the head. 13 jerks away from Trunks and backs up in anger.

''I'll KILL YOU,'' 13 yelled as he fired an apex blast at the Saiyan from 20 years in the future. Trunks vanished from sight and reappeared behind 13. 13 whipped around and shot off two eye lasers at Vegeta's son.

Trunks was acught off gaurd and they impacted Trunks armor, scathing it a bit. Trunks redoubled back and fired an insignificant ki orb at the Super Android. 13 smacked it away and smirked. His power had automatically finished rising to its peak and he felt strong enough to defeat Trunks.

''Lets see how you handle me at full power you little imbecile.''

''I won't know ow I'll handle you until I do so. **BUSTER CANNON**!''

* * *

_Wallah, this will end the chapter right here with a small cliff hanger. Now let me sum this chapter up for you guys. The reason 13 had to accumulate his power over time was because he's an android. And if you've played DBZ games such as Raging Blast 2 or BT3, androids can't charge ki until it gets to a certain level through fighting (well except for Cell). Let me also explain how Gohan's 'warping' technique works. The difference between this and Instant Transmission is that for IT you have to lock onto somebodies ki, but you can travel anywhere. The warping technique allows Gohan to go anywhere without locking on to an energy signature. However, the handicap on this technique is that you can travel to places you can see. Your range of warping is hindered by your sight, like if Gohan looked at the moon, he could go there because he see's it. But if Gohan wanted to go to the Supreme Kai's planet for some odd reason, he would have to see it to go there. Therefore, he couldn't go to where he needs to be. I borrowed this idea of a technique from BTtL which is written by the famous Captain Space, but only changed it to suit my purposes. Now that that's over, remember to leave a review if you want to. You already know the consensus, so please just leave a review but don't feel obligated. They help me gather the motivation to write chapters, and I appreciate all that do review or even view this story in the first place. We've surpassed 30K views on this story, so I'd like to thank every last one of you. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll which is on my profile page. Now onto the power levels of this chapter..._

_Power Levels:_

_Vegeta (Base): 15,000,000_

_Vegeta (SSJ): 750,000,0000_

_Vegeta (ASSJ): 1,125,000,000_

_Trunks (Base): 15,200,000_

_Trunks (SSJ): 760,000,000_

_Trunks (MSSJ Supressed): 1,300,000,000_

_Android 13 (Accumulating Power): 1,100,000,000 and increasing_

_Android 13 (Maxed out): 1,300,000,000_

_2nd form Cell (Full Power): 870,000,000_

_Gohan (Base): 6,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 300,000,000_

_Goku (Base): 5,600,000_

_Piccolo: 450,000,000_

_Tien (Base): 2,500,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Android 16 (Damaged): 375,000,000_

_Dende: 100_

_ : 406_

_Viewers: Infinite_

_Favoriters: Infinite_

_Followers: Infinite_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinite_

_Poll Results thus far:_

_Videl: 19_

_Lime: 13_

_Erasa: 2_

_Unique Voters: 34_

_This poll will close when the last chapter of the Cell arc is released._

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**Hey, I started reading your story the other day and quickly plowed through these chapters. I think you have a lot of neat ideas and story concepts and I enjoy seeing how they play out. I would like to help you a little with your writing. An abbreviation for you are should be "You're" not "Your". I do see you improving, but one thing I have noticed is that you mention the person's name a lot in a fight. This isn't wrong to do, but to make the writing a little more interesting to read you can describe a characteristic of the person you are talking about to tell the reader who is attacking whom. For example, instead of saying Vegeta you can say flame haired warrior, full blood prince, or any other variations you can think of. Goku can be "The earth raised sayian" or "Palm haired Low class" Piccolo can be "The cunning Namekian" You get the point. Try to find other ways to tell the reader who is taking action in a scene so that they really visualize them without having to be told who it is by name. It will really help your story to further come alive :D.

Now, here are a few ideas I have thought of and if you like any of them feel free to use them. I thought that Piccolo could with Kami's added wisdom to his own probably pick up on how Kaio-ken is done. Maybe it's unstable at first but with his Namekian healing and a year to train in the hyperbolic time chamber I think it's plausible that someone of his skill and strength could master it. Just think, he not only has his natural healing ability but the durability of 3 Namekians in one strong body. That might mean he could take it higher than most if you think about it :).

Also, I thought about an idea where chaotsu could be somewhat useful again. Consider this. maybe his body is too fragile to get much stronger physically but perhaps he could become stronger mentally. For example, perhaps someone a mental block can be unlocked by chaotsu's ESP being so developed that it can have a positive healing effect on the mind of the person he uses it on.

Maybe Yamcha thinks he's weak and that's really what holds him back. Maybe the Androids/cyborgs want to do good, but the programing to kill Goku is too strong to resist on their own. Perhaps the little guy can be the key in unlocking someone's potential by removing self doubt, or a mental block that keeps you from being as sharp and focused as you could be. Hell, I wouldn't put it past Chaotsu to be a healer in his own right with the proper training :).

Now, as for Dende he's got the healing powers and even though Zenkai boosts get less noticeable over time it can still be very useful. So, in the case of lacking Senzu beans Dende is great for a power boost. In fact, if chaotsu uses a new power to unlock Dende's mental potential perhaps he could gain the ability that Guru had in unlocking a person's ki reserves (Hidden physical potential). So, for the people who have never had it done to them they can get a little boost there. Why not, Dende is one of Guru's most gifted children and with the right circumstances maybe he could really develop some neat unique skill sets as not a fighter, but a support character.

Speaking of Nameks, if you wanted to go so far as to say that piccolo can go in the Hyperbolic time chamber with 2 others because he doesn't eat you could have him take Tien and Yamcha. They have a strong training partner in Piccolo even when they fuse and Piccolo in turn learns the kaio-ken from them. Crazy I know, but that would be something wouldn't it?

Oh! Here's a fun twist. Let's say that someone goes super sayain 2 against Cell and punches him so hard that he spits out 18 like Gohan did in canon right? How about as some kind of crazy twist Raditz show's up and takes on second form cell and seems to be dominating but it was all an act to catch him off gaurd and absorb andriod 0. He's mostly organic so it would totally work and with all the training Raditz is doing man would Cell be a tough customer then with that added power!

Don't mind me I'm just going crazy in the corner over here :P. I think a review is supposed to help the person along so I hope I did an alright job with it. Thanks for writing your story and keep at it.

Just remember to watch your grammar and repetition of some phrases, keep those plot twists coming, and whoever you pair Gohan up with let's hope she encourages him to train his mind AND his body :).

Well that about wraps it up for this review. I'll keep an eye on your fic man, it's got real potential :).

**_A: Whew! That was a very long review. Now lets talk about the suggestions you've given me. Thank you for your help in telling me to use you're instead of your as it was a msitake I've constantly made. Also thank you for pointing out saying something descriptive about a character sot the reder can understand who it is instead of just saying to the characters name. Now, onto the subject of Chiaotzu. That could actually work, since I originally had Chiaotzu as being completely useless. I might just bring him back in to train his mental capabilities, and yeah Yamcha thinks he's weak so its dragging him down. But Yamcha can be so much more for example. When he was dead in the Buu arc, he was actually very strong. He easily beat Olibu and other warriors that were there. He was actually strong so that shows Yamcha has potential for his character. Thank you for bringing up Chiaotzu, and having him play more of a role as a supporting character in the future. Piccolo learning the Kaioken would be amazing, but Piccolo would be OP, like if he went Kaioken X5 right now he would be the strongest character in the story at the moment. However, I could make make Piccolo go in with Tien and Yamcha not just because Piccolo doesn't eat, also because Tien and Yamcha could fuse. That would make two people go in instead of three, Tiencha and Piccolo. Someone punching Cell that hard is plausible, that will most likely happen. As for the Super Saiyan 2 who will do that, who knows? Raditz won't be able to show up in time unless the battle can last at least another day. I have plans for Cell and they will become apparent in the next few chapters, don't worry. And you did an excellent job with the huge review you have given me, I greatly appreciate it. And there's more where the twists came from, I have diabolical schemes I'm plotting for this story so you just have to wait and see. And the female lucky enough to end up with Gohan will most definitely have to do that. Deuces._**

**_C: _**Awesomesauce.

**_A: Thank you for the awesome review._**

**_C: _**I honestly vote videl. The pairing works. I mean can have Gohan and lime date for a bit but truly videl is the better choice because she suits him so much better. Have lime in it have them date but end should be video. Awesome chap as usual.

**_A: I agree, Videl does suit Gohan the most (or at least in this story as Gohan is more of a Saiyan than a pacifist, though he still keeps traits that he has in the original series). Videl has that fiery tone of a Saiyan so they kind of go hand and hand. If you haven't already, then I suggest you vote on my poll which is on my profile page, just saiyan ;)_**

**_C: _***waves*Hi! I really like this story, as it is more Gohan-focused as DBZ should've been. Also I have a question, are the Power Levels calculated or something (ex: Vegeta is x1.5 of Trunks) , or being comparison wise (ex:Gohan in SSJ will be stronger the. Freezia but weaker then Cold) Oh! Also, when is the poll ending? That's all, update soon!

**_A: Um... I honestly don't know. I kind of do both, as they both go hand and hand. I compare powers by the certain circumstances in this story by how I think and I then calculate the power with the multipliers, if the character has any. So the answer is both and thanks for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**Awesome work can't wait for more

**_A: _****_Thank you for the awesome review and more is heading your way so stay tuned._**

**_C: _**Awesome job so far

**_A: _****_Thank you for the awesome review._**

* * *

_Stay tuned for the next chapter of DBZ: Beyond Infinite! Chapter 24: Bow to the Prince, Deuces._


	23. Chapter 23: Bow Down to the Prince

_Chapter 24: Bow down to the Prince_

_Last time in Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite..._

_Vegeta and Trunks emerged from the HTC and left off to take Gohan's place in the battle agains tthe androids. Gohan made it to the lookout and joined his father. The father and son duo went into the chamber, and they began training immediately. Trunks took on 13 and that left Vegeta to take on Cell all by himself. Can Vegeta do what seems impossible? Can Trunks finish off 13 before some crazy twist happens? Find out in this installment of Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite!_

* * *

_In the ruins of Toki Toki city..._

Cell groaned in pain as Vegeta's punch made contact. "What's wrong?" mocked Vegeta. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"What's wrong?" asked Cell, seething with rage at the question. "I'll show you what's- oh, you're making a joke." He laughed. "I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit."

"Thank you," said Vegeta, before pushing his fist into Cell. Cell screamed in pain before backing up away from the Saiyan. Vegeta charged at him, delivering an uppercut to Cell's jaw, sending the monster flying into the sky.

The Saiyan didn't waste a moment, charging at Cell, and kneeing him in the back. Vegeta flipped over the monster, then delivered two punches directly to the face. Cell launched a punch, but Vegeta backed out of the way, then shot under Cell, grabbing the monster's foot and throwing him into the ground.

Cell climbed to his feet. "You irritating little pest," he said to Vegeta. "Are you really so proud of these little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me. Have you forgotten? I know you. Your cells are woven into my very being. You, Vegeta are a part of me."

"Now I'm going to take you apart," said Vegeta. "How ironic."

"Clever to the end, huh," commented Cell.

Meanwhile, just out of sight, Androids 16 and 18 were watching the battle. Rather, 18 was watching it, while 16 was resting, keeping track of it on his sensors.

"They're just standing there," said 18. "Cell isn't attacking. I don't understand, is he actually afraid of Vegeta?"

Cell screamed, charging at Vegeta, who leaned out of the way of the punch. Cell threw more, but Vegeta dodged them just as easily.

Vegeta delivered a direct punch to Cell's chest, sending the monster flying through another ruined building. Cell skimmed the ground, stopping halfway through a nearby pile of debris.

"All too easy," said Vegeta, hovering just over the debris of what used to be a road. Cell emerged from the hole he was in. "HEAR ME, SAIYAN!" he shouted. "This time you die. I am done humoring you and your petty maneuvers. I will show you the true nature of my power. Come forward and meet your doom."

x-X-x

"Wow, I guess that huge power level I've been sensing really is Vegeta," said Krillin, stopping to sense the battle. "He's even stronger than Cell now! And Trunks is even stronger than Vegeta right now! How did they get so much... of course! That was what Goku was talking about! Trunks and Vegeta got a year of training in one day! They must be totally pumped up. I got to see this."

He glanced at the remote he held in his hand. "I can't forget what I'm after. The Androids!" He shot off towards the battle.

x-X-x

Trunks fired off his finish buster attack and 13 was charging up his full power deadly bomber. ''**Full Power S.S DEADLY BOMBER, survive this if you can!'' **The blood red transluscent ball of artificial ki roared through the ruined landscape.

The two ki orbs collided and they were basically dead even, though Trunks was still holding back some. _I almost can't believe that this day has finally come_, thought Trunks, watching the battle whilst fighting his own with 13. _All of our training. All of our hard work. It was all for this moment_.

Trunks decided to amp up the power of his attack and did so effortlessly. The energy surge on the attack from the Super Saiyan caused 13's ball of destruction to reverse its course. ''No Dammit, I'm the ultimate Android!''

13 released the gravitational hold he had on his bomber and aborted it's path before it could obliterate the Super Android. 13 flew up only for Vegeta's son to meet him half way. SLAM! Trunks delivered the hay maker to 13's head.

CRASH!

13's hit the ground, amking a small crater where he lay. Trunks raised his power more to the point where 13 stood absolutely no chance against the futuristic Saiyan. ''Its over, you don't know when to quit do you?''

''Grrr... shut up,'' snarled 13 who lunged for the halflings blood. WHAM! Trunks connected his swing to 13's face, kncoking him back down due to the force of the blow. Trunks slowly raised his hand and fired off an energy beam at his opposition.

BOOM!

It impacted with 13's frame when he tried to stand up, knocking the Super Android back on his anus. 13 raised his hands and fired multiple consecutive strings of ki orbs. Trunks effortlessly slapped all of them out of his way and watched as 13 charged towards him.

POW! 13 landed a blow on Trunks face sending him backwards away from 13. ''Hmph, you're not that tough,'' said 13. Trunks got up and only had a little blood leaking from his mouth but otherwise unharmed.

''You say that off of only one blow that I let you have. I'm gonna finish this once and for all,'' announced Trunks. DOOSH! The Saiyan from the future shoved his fist into 13's torso. He put in just enough power not to protrude his torso.

Trunks jumped up, kneeing 13 in the face as well as backflipping away from him. 13 was shoved back, but shrugged off Trunks blow. 13 flew full force at the Saiyan, intent of ripping his head off.

Trunks catches 13 off guard with a blow to the face, and then the Saiyan gives multiple uppercuts to his chest. The Saiyan raised his elbow and smashed 13 dead in the face, making him shoot upwards.

The princes son vanishes and reappears above 13. Trunks backhands 13 straight through a skyscraper in the center of city.

''Curse you, I'm the ultimate Android right? How can I be losin to some monkey trash?!''

Trunks moved his hands at rapid speeds, creating a accumulated ki flame ready to burst froward to kill its prey. ''One down, two to go,'' Trunks said to himself. ''**BURNING ATTACK!**''

''FU-'' was all 13 could shout before his whole body was consumed by the raging inferno of ki. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! **

The only remains of 13 that were left after the smoke cleared was his torso which had his energy core and his head. Android 13 have been vanquished at the hands of Trunks. Trunks smiled at his work before getting back into 'Trunks' mood. He sensed his father's battle with Cell and went to check it out.

x-X-x

Cell shot out of the ruined buidling, thrusting his tail at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, then delivered punch after punch to the monster faster than Cell could track.

"So tell me, Cell," said Vegeta, after wrapping Cell's own tail around himself. "Is this your true power that I'm sensing? You do take a punch well, I'll give you that. Otherwise, I'm not impressed."

Cell smirked. "Poor Vegeta, you just don't understand, do you?" He opened his mouth, sending an energy beam directly at the Saiyan Prince, who dodged at the last second. Cell punched Vegeta in the face, then shot another beam, resulting in a tremendous explosion.

Cell cackled loudly. He looked at Trunks, who was staring past him. "The foolish boy," said Cell to himself. "What does he think he's looking at?" Sensing something, he turned around just in time to watch as Vegeta smashed into him, knocking him down to the ground.

Cell caught himself, but still landed on his back. Vegeta landed behind him, laughing. "All done?" mocked the Saiyan. "Too bad."

"Not so fast," said Cell, getting to his feet. "I'm not done yet."

"I see, so you're a glutton for punishment. I think you just don't know when quit."

Cell then began to charge an attack when Vegeta kneed Cell swiftly in the torso.

Krillin was watching from overhead. "There's something going on down there," he said to himself. "And it can only mean one thing- Cell."

Cell finished. "I see," said Vegeta. "So you can raise your power after all. It still won't save you."

"I admire your determination, Vegeta," said Cell. "But your arrogance will be your downfall."

"This could get rough," said Trunks to himself as he lowered his Super Saiyan form back to his normal form. Cell charged at Vegeta, delivering a punch directly to the Saiyan's face. He laughed, then stopped when he saw Vegeta was completelyunhurt.

"That one was free," said Vegeta, tilting his head back to a vertical position. "Now I'm going to show you what real power is."

"You're not Vegeta!" said Cell, backing away. "You've changed. You've become something else."

Vegeta smirked, pointing at himself. "That's right. I am Super Vegeta. And remember what I told you Cell, you're not witnessing my true power right now."

"How did you acquire this new strength? Enlighten me this instant!"

"I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups. And I drink plenty of juice."

Cell clenched his fist, drawing his own blood. "Listen here! I came from the future, where you were destroyed by Android 17! And now I've absorbed Android 17. I have all of his power at my disposal, in addition to my own. So tell me, how could you be stronger than me? It's not possible! You're bluffing."

"Look, if you think I'm bluffing, call my bluff." said Vegeta. "I know you're confused, so let me make it easier on you." He turned around, facing away from Cell. "My back is turned. How's that?" Cell clenched his teeth in fury. "You will pay for for your insolence." He leapt against the cliff, pressing himself to it. He raised his hands to his side.

"Hey, that's my father's Gallic Gun," said Trunks, staring at Cell.

"Remember, some of your cells compose me," stated Cell, smirking. "Gallic Gun, fire!" he shouted, sending the massive wave of energy at Vegeta.

"Stop showing off father," said Trunks.

When the smoke cleared, Cell pushed himself out of the rubble that had fallen on him. He smirked. His eyes shot open, and when he saw Vegeta, he was completely unharmed. "So this is it, huh," said Vegeta. "What a joke. I thought you were supposed to be a challenge. Ha! I can't believe we were worried about you."

"You will pay!" said Cell, bracing himself.

"I don't think so, Cell. You're outclassed in every way."

Cell shot at Vegeta, attempting to trip the Saiyan with his tail. Vegeta leapt over the blow and disappeared, reappearing behind Cell. He kicked Cell in the face, sending the monster flying backwards. Vegeta shot to catch Cell, and kicked him up into the sky. He didn't give Cell a moment's rest, however, since he shot up to meet Cell again and kicked him down into the ground.

"I'll get you, Vegeta," said Cell, climbing to his feet. "I AM CELL! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"You are nothing but a simpleton," responded Vegeta. He punched Cell into another sky scraper in the city.

_Father, you truly are strong,_ thought Trunks. _But it's dangerous to let it go to your head. Cell is a very crafty foe so be careful._

Cell charged at Vegeta, who flew away from the monster, readying an energy blast. Throwing the energy, he hit Cell, knocking the monster down underground. He threw a flurry of blasts at Cell, who was unable to dodge any.

Finally, Vegeta raised his hands over his head and threw one final blast, which smashed into Cell, causing a massive explosion. Vegeta landed on a rock in the whole he had created. "Where did he go?" asked the Saiyan, looking around. Suddenly, Cell leapt from behind Vegeta, latching onto his legs.

"Now this is more like it," remarked Cell. "Super Vegeta, nowhere to go!" He raised his tail, making to stab Vegeta with it.

Vegeta dodged the tail and caught it under his arm. "What a pity," said Vegeta. "Your tail's stuck."

"YOU ARE DETESTABLE!" shouted Cell, trying to free his tail from Vegeta's grip. Finally, he managed to, but Vegeta gave a quick strike to him in the stomach.

"What's the matter?" asked Vegeta. "You had me." He laughed. "You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there's another like me?"

Cell's eyes went wide in shock. Vegeta gestured to where Trunks was standing. "Allow me to introduce you to my son. His name is Trunks. He's not as strong as me, but you'd be hard-pressed to tell the difference. He, too, is a true Super Saiyan. He has incredible power."

"No," said Cell. "How could this be?"

"Do you understand how fruitless this is," asked Vegeta. Vegeta then smirked and bashed Cell across the nucleus.

x-X-x

Krillin, who was flying overhead at that moment, spotted Androids 16 and 18 hiding out of sight in the back alley. "Oh man," he exclaimed. "There she is! Wow, I never thought she would look so..so hot. How can I shut down a beauty like that."

He landed out of sight. "Is it murder to kill her? She hasn't done anything wrong yet, which contradicts to Trunks timeline. If I take out an inoccent, what does that make me?" He looked at Vegeta. "And Vegeta's got Cell on the ropes! I guess I'll trust him to take out Cell. I can't do it." He smashed the remote under his foot, grinding it to bits.

x-X-x

"I've been allowing you to deceive yourself!" Vegeta shouted to Cell. "You never had a chance to win! If, by some miracle, you managed to get by me, Trunks would have finished you off. Face it, Cell, you took a gamble and you lost. My son killed that other android you were fighting with and that droid was beating you to a pulp."

"It doesn't make sense!" shouted Cell. "How did you get all this power? Curse you!"

"You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore! You're just a big baby!"

"You wouldn't be talking to me this way if I had completed my evolution! You would be nothing to me if I absorbed Android 18." Cell stared up at Vegeta. "Allow me to achieve my final, perfect form. As a Saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge."

_Father no,_ thought Trunks, staring at Vegeta. _He's deceiving you._

"You still sound like baby who's trying to get your way," answered Vegeta. "But if you'll actually put up a decent challenge, then go find your precious android. Hopefully the next time I see you you won't be in such a pitiful state."

"NO," shouted Trunks. "PLEASE NO! FATHER! THAT'S YOUR WEAK POINT! CAN'T YOU SEE? CELL'S EXPLOITING YOUR ONLY WEAKNESS!"

"Shut up, you fool," shouted back Vegeta. "Mind your own business! I don't remember asking you for your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond a Super Saiyan." He turned to Cell. "Now go. Get out of here before I change my mind."

_I understand your power more than you think father, _thought Trunks. _I've watched you train and forced you to train with me, I've surpassed you in power. I'm gonna stop him whther you like it or not, I will not take any chances._

Cell flew off, to go and search for the android. Looking forward, he suddenly saw Trunks blocking his path. "If my dad won't stop you," started Trunks, "then I'll do it myself!"

"Move along, kid," said Cell, scowling. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me," answered Trunks. "You heard my father. I'm as strong as he is."

"Oh yeah, we'll have to see about that." Cell threw a punch at Trunks, who ducked under it and punched Cell in the stomach. He then flew over Cell and kicked the monster towards the ground.

"You scoundrel," said Cell, before trying to evade the half-Saiyan. Trunks shot ahead of him, stopping the monster once again.

"You're not going anywhere unless you get through me, Cell," said Trunks. "I know that you're tricking my dad. You know his weakness because some of his cells are in you. But you're not going to talk your way through this road block, Cell. It ends here."

Cell turned to face Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, look," shouted the monster. "I thought we had an agreement!" Just then, he noticed movement. He'd spotted the Androids.

Trunks glanced in the direction of Cell's gaze. His expression became one of horror. "Oh, no," he said. "The android! She's nearby! Dammit, I thought I told her to lay low and run away!"

x-X-x

Goku blocked a punch from Gohan. They were a good distance into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and they were both transformed, fighting each other.

Gohan grinned as his father blocked, because it was exactly the move he'd anticipated. He followed up with a kick where his father was unable to block. Goku, realizing at once what he'd done, took the blow full on, grunting in slight pain.

"Good way to anticipate my movements," complimented Goku. "But remember- if we fight Cell, we won't have the knowledge of skills that we have of each other. We'll have to learn fast."

"Right," said Gohan, drawing back. "It would help if we could watch Cell fight before we got around to it."

"We won't have time. Once we get out there, we'll have to head to help out the others. Knowing Vegeta, Cell's going to have a hard time defeating him."

Goku smiled. "Let's call it a day. I'm starving." He dropped his transformation and tore off towards the kitchen. Gohan followed him. His appetite had grown somewhat in the time they'd been training.

x-X-x

Yes, thought Cell. Once I absorb her, I will be of perfect mind and body. An android without equal in power, speed, and technique.

"HEY," shouted Trunks to the Androids. "CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cell shot towards the Androids. Trunks powered up, shooting after Cell. He pulled alongside the monster, kicking him in the chest, stopping his charge. Trunks shot a wave of energy blasts at Cell, forcing the monster on the defensive.

Cell jumped over the last one, but Trunks shot towards him, driving his shoulder into the monster's stomach, and finally hammered Cell into the ground.

"He's masked his energy," said Trunks, looking around. He turned to Krillin, who he'd sighted lurking around. "Get the androids out of here! Cell is probably moving underground!"

The androids hadn't noticed Krillin, so they were surprised with he revealed himself. "Come on, let's go!" he said to 18. "We don't have much time before Mr. Grumpy digs himself out."

"Let's go, 16," said 18.

"My circuitry is much too damaged," said 16. "Save yourself."

She and Krillin turned and began running. All of a sudden, there was an explosion in front of them, and Cell emerged.

Trunks shot at the monster, but Vegeta blasted him out of the air before he could stop Cell and went to deal with him.

Krillin gulped, but saw 18 right next to him. _I can't let her get absorbed too, that would mean the end of us all. _''Super Kaioken x12!'' Krillin was rippling with power and crouched in a protective stance.

''18, I won't last long but I need you to run away from here,'' said Krillin. 18 nodded and smiled at him briefly. ''Thanks,'' 18 replied before picking up 16 and attempting to run away.

Krillin blushed a bit before lunging at Cell. Krillin stroke Cell in multiple places, but he realized his attacks were doing nothing. ''Your nothing but a pest, stay in your place,'' Cell said as he backhanded Krillin into another building.

Krillin's distraction was deemed successful though, and the androids that were once in his sights have seemingly vanished again. ''WHY MUST YOU ALL KEEP ME FROM DESTINY!'' And then he saw it, 13's remains right next to him.

He took one long look at the remains and saw the Red Ribbon Insignia on it. ''Hmm.. what if I absorbed his remains. Maybe I would go straight to my perfect form without the requirements of 18? Its worth a try, I need more power to take out my adversaries,'' Cell concluded.

Cell scooped the reamins up with his tail and absorbed them into his cellular structure. Cell closed his eyes and then opened them, his power skyrocketing. "NO!" shouted Trunks, seeing as the lump in Cell's tail vanished into his body. Cell was crackling with astounding power. The entire Earth began to shake from the force of power he was emitting.

* * *

_Wallah, I bet some people were expecting this twist and others weren't. In this chapter, it seems Android 18 is the next to say goodbye when it was actually Super 13 that got absorbed. So we got to see a glance into the HTC to check up on Goku and Gohan. We also got see Vegeta own Cell like he did in the canon and Trunks finishing off 13. And just a heads up about this saga, there will be a couple of mini chapter and a mini arc after this battle is concluded. Remember to always leave a review as you guys can point out anything wrong with this story. Remember to leave a comment, suggestions, advice, constructive criticism, requests or anything. I'd like to thank you all for reading this segment and onto the power Levels:_

_Power Levels:_

_Trunks (Base): 15,200,000_

_Trunks (MSSJ Holding back): 1,300,000,000_

_Trunks (MSSJ Releasing more power): 1,400,000,000_

_Vegeta (ASSJ): 1,125,000,000_

_Android 13 (Maxed Out): 1,300,000,000_

_2nd Form Cell Full Power: 870,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ One and 1/2 month in HTC): 350,000,000_

_Goku (SSJ One and 1/2 month in HTC): 340,000,000_

_Android 18: 275,000,000_

_Android 16 (Damaged): 375,000,000_

_Krillin (Base): 2,500,000_

_Krillin (Super Kaioken X12): 300,000,000_

_Poll Results Thus Far:_

_Videl: 23_

_Lime: 13_

_Erasa: 2_

_Unique Voters: 38_

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**Loving this fic. I'm really anxious to see what you're going to do with Cell. Will he be able to absorb 13 and gain an even larger power? Can Goku and Gohan turn Ssj2 at the HTC? I'm really really hyped with your work so far! Congaratulations and keep up the good work!

**_A: Thank you for the review and I'm loving your story as well. By the way, anyone who is reading this should go check out DBZ: A New Tale in the search bar. And you have saw for your self what Cell had done with 13 in this chapter. Now the question is how much of a power boost will he gain? Well you'll have to see that in the next Chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Beyond Infinite. And as for Goku and Gohan in the HTC, well you'll still have to wait and see. They may or may not ascend to SSJ2 in the HTC._**

* * *

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter of Beyond Infinite and expect me to be on hiatus until Super Bowl 49 comes to TV. Who are you rooting for if you're football fans, tell me down below. I'm rooting for the Seahawks to win this game but I want to hear you predictions. Anyway enough of my ranting, have an awesome day. Deuces._**


	24. Chapter 24: The Saiyans VS Perfection

_Chapter 25: Saiyans v.s. The Super Cell_

* * *

Suddenly Cell was surrounded by a hemisphere of green power as the entire planet began to shake with power. When the energy suddenly died down Cell had gone through more changes. His face was now white and his body/armor had become a lighter green and slightly less bulky. The android smiled. "Now where were we, Vegeta?"

Vegeta simply grinned. "I was about to show you my true power." With that Vegeta released his bulky muscles and raised his Super Saiyan power, causing golden electricity to surround him. ''This is the true power of a Super Saiyan with complete mastery,'' announced Vegeta.

Cell simply laughed. "You call that power?" With slight aura, Cell powered up slightly ahead of Vegeta's power. "You stand no chance." Vegeta simply raised his own power ot the fullest as well.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta said. "I will kill you." With that the Saiyan Prince charged at the android and threw a punch at his face. Cell fazed out of sight ahead of the blow and landed behind Vegeta and brought his elbow down on the Saiyan's back hard. Vegeta was sent to the concrete but he caught himself.

Cell flew gracefully towards the prince, but the prince had other ideas. Cell raised his foot to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta ducked and gave Cell a punch to the gut. The prince then swung on Cell smashing his fist against his cranium.

''Hmph, what happened to me not standing a chance? Our power is as close as it gets, its a toss up, prepare to die,'' stated Vegeta.

''Quite big talk coming from a bipedalled monkey.''

''Quite big talk coming from a bipedalled bug,'' responded Vegeta.

Cell flew forward and then vanished from sight. He appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him to the ground. Vegeta hit the ground making a crater but got up quickly charging at Cell and throwing kicks and punches wildly. Cell was hard pressed to doge Vegeta's strikes and Vegeta caught him in the face.

Cell blocked Vegeta's power punch with his forearms and kneed the prince in the torso. BAM! Cell swung on vegeta and sent the Saiyan into a ruined building. Vegeta backflipped as soon as his feet impacted the ground.

''I'll admit Vegeta, you really are much better than I expected. However, it'll do you no good in the end,'' stated Cell. Vegeta simply smirked and wiped a stream of blood off of his face.

''And here I thought you were a weakling. However, I'm gonna kill you and wipe that smirk right off your face,'' proclaimed Vegeta. The two combatants met eachother full on and began fighting mid air at faster than light speeds.

Vegeta punched Cell in his elegant face, making blood draw from his mouth. Cell countered with a double punch consecutively to the prince's face. Vegeta flew back a bit and vanished. The Saiyan appeared behind Cell and chopped Cell in the neck area before he realized it.

The biotic android rammed straight through multiple buildings and Vegeta was hot on his trail. ''BIG BANG ATTACK!'' Vegeta unleashed one of his signature attacks upon Cell and it made contact. The whole surrounding area was set ablaze and Cell flew out of the smoke with a few 2nd degree burns but was otherwise unharmed.

Cell released a pent up wave of energy and Vegeta evaded it with minimal effort. Cell rammed into the Saiyan and knocked him back onto the ruined street. Vegeta rolled over and shot up from the ground, swiftly strikeing Cell with a kick.

Vegeta then vanished beside the android and roundhouse kicked Cell in the nucleus. Cell growled in pain and was cut off from air when Vegeta's fist smashed into his stomach. Vegeta was about to continue with his assault when the android released a barrier of power, knocking Vegeta back about 20 feet.

Cell swooped in kneed Vegeta in the gut. The bioandroid laughed as he backhanded Vegeta away like a fly. Appearing behind the flying Saiyan, he brought his knee up into the small of his back, hurting the Saiyan. With another backhand, he sent Vegeta into the ground of the island making another crater.

Vegeta shot up from the crater and growled with Saiyan animosity and rage. He kneed Cell in the jaw and layed the combined fist on Cell's nucleus. The hard swung blow coupled with gravity sent the android to the ground, forming another crater.

It seemed like whatever damage they inflict on one another, the other would bounce back just a hard. This would come down to who can outlast the other in terms of stamina and power. While Cell has android like stamina, so does Vegeta. His stamina and endurance is by far the most out of all the Z-fighters, including Goku and Gohan. He can take the most harsh beatings and still go on, because of his pride. Plus his mastery of the Super Saiyan form allows him to stay in that form for weeks on end.

The Saiyan gave Cell an uppercut and then kneed the android twice in the stomach. Cell caught Vegeta's fist and reeled him in. When Vegeta got close enough, Cell elbowed Vegeta in the face and hooked the Saiyan on the right side of his head.

Vegeta flipped over his surrounings multiple times and boucned off of a wall, charging at Cell. Cell charged back and the battle continued to rage on, going back and forward. Their fists collided and both combatants skidded back. ''It seems that burnt out android reminents didn't increase your strength enough to defeat me.''

''True, but on the contrary I'm still at my complete form thanks to him. But I can gain more power if you allow me. Allow me to absorb android 18 and I'll show you my true power,'' goaded Cell.

''As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on it. I gave you more then enough time to collect strength and fight me. You said you were complete and that you didn't need that blasted android. You had your chance but its too late you fool,'' replied Vegeta.

Cell rushed at Vegeta and stroke him hard across the face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in anger and responded with a powerful fist.

x-X-x

''Unreal,'' Piccolo started. ''Even after all the power Cell has gained, Vegeta is still matching him blow for blow. This will come down to who can outlast the other.''

''If they can produce results like that, maybe we should go in the room when Goku and Gohan emerge,'' suggested Tien.

''Good idea, now lets get our attention back to the fight at hand,'' responded Piccolo. ''Agreed,'' said Tien.

x-X-x

Vegeta got up and wiped some blood from his mouth. Cell came at hyper sonic speeds towards Vegeta, and Vegeta blocked Cell's fist. The android kicked at his head, but the Saiyan blocked it with his forearm. The Saiyan then kneed Cell in the stomach and hit Cell twice in the face.

''That burnt out Android was just refuse to your body, only a power source. I'm gonna kill you right here, right now. Your pathetic existence has been annoying to us, say goodbye!''

''Vegeta, we both know that you can't kill me. Not when 18 is over there ripe for the picking,'' stated Cell. Trunks looked in the air to see 16 and 18 trying to escape the ruined city. ''Dammit, I gotta catch him before its too late!'' Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and went straight into his full power mode. He shot off after cell to try to halt him.

Cell advanced on Eighteen. With unrivaled quickness he shot out his tail and consumed Eighteen in less than five seconds before 16 could send out a warning. Cell's power generated red electricity before his aura flared up while expanded.

His aura continued to expand when a shield of true power surrounded him and made winds blow at insane speeds. Buildings toppled over, and a crater forming under Cell's feet soon became truly massive. Vegeta smirked at what he saw of Cell's real power.

Trunks covered his eyes from the harsh winds and sut that was flying around. ''Not again, no I can't let this happen!'' Trunks fought against the winds and tried to punch Cell to stop his evolution. His efforts were in vain however, as Cell was too far in his evolution to be deturbed from it. "I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" shouted Trunks, raising his hands at the transforming Cell. He shot five energy blasts at Cell, but when the smoke cleared, they saw Cell was surrounded by a sphere of energy, protecting him.

The whole Earth was shaking and the power of Cell was being felt everywhere. When Cell was finished, he glowed in a shining, golden aura. His facial features changed none, except his skin turned light blue instead of light green and his irises turned red.

Lightning shot from Cell into the sky. The sphere of energy surrounding him expanded, forcing the Z-Fighters backwards away from the monster.

Finally, the sphere collapsed into itself, and with a final blinding flash of light, they could see Cell, still glowing with his new power.

x-X-x

"Cell's transformation is complete," said Piccolo, from where he watched the events unfold.

Bulma looked up in surprise at Piccolo, then turned to Tien, who nodded his head. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're saying Krillin didn't use my controller to shut down the androids?"

"That's right. He crushed the controller and let her go."

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" Baby Trunks began to cry.

"Vegeta," said Piccolo, raising his fist. "You've doomed us all!"

x-X-x

Vegeta smirked as he watched Cell land in the crater caused by his transformation. Krillin, 16, and Trunks stared in horror at Cell.

Cell's body had gone a lighter shade of blue. His face was white, with yellow and purple surrounding the edges. His chest and shoulders were black, his hands white, his feet yellow.

Cell clenched a fist, testing his new power. He threw a few punches, testing out his new power.

Vegeta laughed from where he hovered overhead, watching Cell. "So this is the ultimate Android's new body. What a joke. He's the exact same as he was before besides his skin color."

Krillin gritted his teeth in rage. How dare that bastard take 18 away from him just when they were getting to know each other. He finally broke, charging at Cell with a Super Kaioken X10 aura. He delivered a punch to the back of Cell's head, but Cell didn't even move a millimeter. Krillin kicked Cell's head, but once again, the android didn't move.

Krillin backed away in fear. He launched a flurry of attacks, but Cell just continued to examine his hands.

Trunks glared at his father. He powered up, charging at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. The android still didn't even budge.

"Yes, that's right, children," said Cell, not even looking up. "Have fun."

The two backed off. "_Destructo Disk!_" shouted Krillin, sending the attack at Cell. The blade of energy hit Cell, but broke in two.

Cell leapt up, throwing a punch at nothing. He turned and grinned at Krillin. "So, you want to play, huh?" he asked. "Very well. It's my turn. Are you ready?" He disappeared, reappearing directly behind Krillin. He kicked Krillin's neck, sending Krillin flying forwards.

"No, Krillin, no!" said Trunks, seeing as Krillin smacked into the ground, his red aura dissipated into the wind.

Krillin climbed onto all fours and coughed. "Could someone get the number of that bus?" he asked, climbing to his feet. "I've... never felt anything so painful in my life. It's as if all my bones are... broke to dust. But don't worry about me... no sir. I'll be just fine. I hope I'm not rude, but I'm going to take a little nap." He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"JUST HOLD ON!" shouted Trunks, heading towards Krillin.

"He should feel lucky," said Cell to 16, smirking. "He's the first one to be touched by my perfect body."

"Krillin, NO," said Trunks, rolling Krillin over. "You've got to hold on! I won't let it end like this." He reached under his armor, pulling out a Senzu bean. "Swallow this, everything will be all right. It's a Senzu bean."

"Don't tell me you're satisfied swatting flies like him," said Vegeta, landing next to Cell. "Guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get. From the way you've been carrying on I was expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect, I might as well go home."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Cell, smirking. "I was hoping you'd stay. Destroying you would be a decent warm-up."

"Alright. But this time don't whine when I beat you into the ground as before, cockroach."

Krillin climbed to his feet, the Senzu bean having done it's work.

"Welcome back, Krillin," said Trunks. "I almost thought you were too far gone to make it."

Krillin stared in fear at Cell. "Oh, no," he said. "Vegeta's about to fight that monstrosity!"

Trunks whipped around to face the scene.

"I might not be as strong as you Super Saiyans," started Krillin. "But there is one thing I know first hand. And that is how incredibly powerful Cell has become. Trust me, he's a lot stronger than he's letting on. I felt it, Trunks. It was only for a second, but when he kicked me, I could sense his true power.

Meanwhile 16 was calculating the odds of survival for each combatant. "Cell's power went up dramatically," he said. "But by my calculations, Vegeta still holds the advantage."

"You can't let the energy you detect from Cell fool you," said Krillin to Trunks on the other side of the battlefield. "It's all just a front. His real power's a whole lot bigger. He's hiding it. Kind of like you."

"You mean you know?" asked Trunks in surprise. Krillin nodded.

Vegeta shot at Cell, who blocked the punch and kick the Saiyan threw. Vegeta leapt over Cell. "Well, it's nice to see you've become a little stronger," said the Saiyan. "Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat."

Cell turned in time to watch as Vegeta launched at him, throwing a flurry of punches. Cell managed to block every single one. Finally, Vegeta threw one last punch, that forced Cell backwards out of his range of attack. Cell had his back to a cliff.

"Come on," said Vegeta. "You're going to have to try harder if you'll want to live." He shot at Cell, who simply dodged out of the way, and Vegeta was now the one with his back pressed to the cliff.

_He's gotten so fast,_ thought Vegeta. He barely managed to dodge a punch that Cell threw directly at his head. Cell simply smirked, blasting energy out of his hand into the cliff.

Both warriors shot out of the smoke, landing on opposite buildings. "So, I see you were holding out on me after all," said Vegeta. "Of course, compared to me, you're still an inferior creature. You were a fool to spend all that time absorbing the androids. If you really wanted power, you should have gone after a Saiyan."

"Like you, right?" asked Cell, smirking.

"Yes. But of course."

x-X-x

"Near the end of our training, my father reached a plateau," said Trunks to Krillin. "And I surpassed him. But I can't let my father know, because he'll hate me for it. I've worked so hard to gain his approval, and I'm still not there yet. I know he'll accept me once he sees how strong I am. But I have to wait until he's ready."

"But Trunks," said Krillin.

"He should have beaten Cell back there while he still had the chance," stated Trunks, frustrated.

x-X-x

"Vegeta's strength is hard to believe," said Tien. "He's even with Cell in his final stage."

"It won't last," commented Piccolo. "He isn't thinking. Vegeta has let his primal anger take control, and it's making his fighting technique sloppy. That's no way to fight."

"Would you two stop whispering to each other for once?" asked Bulma, irritated. "And tell ME what's going on down there? This isn't a boys only club, you know."

x-X-x

Gohan leapt over his father's head, his sword at the ready. Goku turned and dodged nimbly out of the way of the blade.

Gohan whipped around, dropping his sword in order to block the kick coming at his side. After blocking the kick, he ducked under a second blow.

Goku, however, had anticipated this, and tripped Gohan, sending his son flying. He flew after Gohan, charging up an energy blast. Gohan barely managed to dodge out of the way, but was unable to stop his father from elbowing him into the ground.

Gohan climbed to his feet. "You win," he said, dropping his transformation. "I didn't expect you to trip me."

Goku dropped his transformation. "Yeah," said the Saiyan, "but when you're fighting Cell, he's going to be doing anything he can to take you out."

Gohan nodded. "I just hope the others are doing alright without us. We've been gone for so long."

"We've only been in here for four weeks," said Goku. "Remember, time passes much faster in here than out there. Out there, maybe two hours have passed since we came in here. I'm sure they're fine."

"I just can't shake the feeling, though," said Gohan. "I feel like we should be training all the time, or else we're letting them down." He stared towards the entrance.

"Sometimes, Gohan, rest is as important than training. Sometimes even more important. If we let our muscles rest, they build back up more, and we can get more out of them."

"So... what you're saying is, if we rest, we can train even harder?"

"That's it! You've got it!" Goku may have been a bit of a block head when it came to most things, but when it came to fighting, he knew a lot more than most people did.

x-X-x

"You coward," said Vegeta. He charged at Cell, who jumped away. Cell leapt from pillar to pillar directly away from Vegeta, who charged after him. Vegeta raised one hand and sent waves of energy at Cell, but none made contact.

Cell pulled upwards, flying into the sky. Stopping, he stared at the ground. More energy waves came shooting up. Cell glanced up, noticing that those he'd dodged earlier were on their way back down. They collided right on Cell.

Vegeta flew up, smirking at the cloud of smoke. Just then, he heard laughter behind him.

"You impress me, Vegeta," said Cell. "That was quite a little show."

Vegeta turned to face Cell. "How dare you play me for a fool!" he spat, furious. He shot another wave of energy blasts at Cell, all of which made direct contact.

x-X-x

"What happened?" asked Trunks, his eyes wide.

"I... I get the feeling that Vegeta's starting to lose it!" said Krillin.

Over on the other side of the crater, 16 watched. "I never guessed 18 would give Cell this much power. Now we are all doomed."

x-X-x

"That's all I can stand!" said Vegeta as he and Cell landed. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"But I told you, Vegeta," said Cell, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm just warming up."

"JUST WARMING UP?" asked Vegeta, blinded by rage. "I think you're too afraid to fight me, Cell. Oh, sure, you might have a brand new body, but haven't changed one little bit. You're still a sniveling, spineless coward. If you're as powerful as you say you are, then let's see what you're made of!"

"With pleasure." Cell shot at Vegeta, but only his after-image reached the Saiyan. Vegeta turned around, seething with anger, and saw Cell just standing behind him. ''RAAAAAAAAGGHH!'' Vegeta's power rose exponentially due to his fury.

"I will not tolerate this childish little game!" Vegeta kicked Cell in the head as hard as he could with his temporary boost. Cell was knocked into a ruined building with a cliff behind it. ''I WILL END YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE BEFORE THIS IS ALL OVER!''

"Super Vegeta," said Cell, chuckling as he came out the mountain with only a few scratches and blood running from his mouth.

"I cannot believe it," said 16. "Vegeta dealt him a direct blow to the head. Yet Cell was not too damaged in the least. Perhaps it is true. Perhaps there is no limit to Cell's power."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cell to Vegeta. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Im... possible," said Vegeta. "I put all of my energy into that kick. No! I will not stand for this!"

"So, Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean by perfection? Or shall I educate you further?" Cell shot at Vegeta, delivering a kick to the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta flew backwards through multiple cliffs.

Vegeta caught himself over the building and shot back off at Cell, furious. Vegeta landed a blow to Cell's nucleus, jerking Cell back to the ground. Vegeta raised his hands and fired off multiple blasts at Cell.

"We are in deep trouble," said Krillin. ''Vegeta can't keep up this temporary power up for ever.''

_Father, what have you done?_ thought Trunks, gritting his teeth. "Now look," said Cell. "You spent all that time saying I wouldn't be a challenge, and now you're giving up without a good fight. That's very rude of the prince of all Saiyans."

_You just wait, Cell,_ thought Trunks. _If it's a good fight you want, then it's a good fight you'll get. _His muscles began to swell as much as his power, then decrease back to their original size.

"Come on, Trunks," said Krillin. "What are you waiting for? You take any more time, Vegeta's going to be fish food! It's now or never, bro. Vegeta may get mad, but at least he'll stay alive!"

"Wait," said Trunks. "I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness. That way he won't find out that I've become even stronger than he is."

"Forget his pride!"

"But I can't! I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father! It's the only thing that keeps him going. It's what makes him a warrior. Oh, sure. Some might see it as arrogance, but I think, down at the core, it's much more noble than that. I believe that's what my mother saw in him, and it's what I see too."

"I didn't know," said Krillin, apologetically. "How could you?" asked Trunks, knowing it wasn't Krillin's fault.

"For your sake, I hope Vegeta passes out soon."

"Vegeta," said Cell, "I hate to interrupt your little nap, but I think it's time we should continue?"

"Why... you..." said Vegeta, gasping for air. Vegeta pushed himself up and stood his ground, his pride not allowing himself to give up. Vegeta gave Cell this middle finger as soon as he was on his feet.

"But first, there's one thing I'd like to mention. I must thank you for sparing me before I became complete. Regardless of how utterly foolish it was. You see, I've been waiting for this for a long time, and it's always nice to receive a helping hand."

Vegeta slowly flew upwards into the air. He spread his arms apart, and began concentrating energy into them. An incredible wind came off of him, blowing the debris beneath him away. After a few moments, he locked his hands together in front of him. Rocks flew all around them and trees were rocking like a hurricane was blowing.

"CELL!" he shouted. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Golden electricity formed around Vegeta's mastered Super Saiyan form, and his muscles swelled up. This was the only time he would ever use his Ultra Super Saiyan form, as it grants the user incredible power but immeasurable strain.

Cell smirked, spreading his arms, ready to take the blow full on. He was completely confident in his new abilities. Vegeta grinned.

"_**Final Flash!**_" screamed Vegeta. A massive beam of golden energy emerged from his hands, directly on course towards Cell.

"What the-" said Cell, his confident smirk being replaced by shock. The beam tore into him and he was obliterated, but at the last moment, Vegeta pulled it upwards, directing it parallel to the planet and out into space.

Vegeta landed, gasping for breath, staring into the smoke for any sign of his enemy. "Did you like that?" he asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing Cell minus half of his torso. "I'll take that as a yes," said Vegeta, smirking.

"You... you actually hit me!" said the android. Vegeta started laughing. "You... you've maimed me!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" shouted Cell. Vegeta continued, louder than ever. ''Now I'll kill you, **BIG BANG ATTACK!**'' Vegeta fired off his attack, obliterating the rest of Cell's body.

''Good riddance,'' smirked Vegeta.

Suddenly, Cell came back from nothing but his nucleus and flew up in front of Vegeta. ''Hmph, you fool. Did you forget that as long as my nucleus stays intact, I can regenerate from anything?''

Vegeta's look of triumph turned to one of failure, he had failed to take down Cell. Vegeta had no time to react as Cell came shooting at him, smashing him in the head. Vegeta dropped, his hair turning from blond to black.

"He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!" said Krillin, horrified. "That means he's either unconscious or he's... well... you know..."

"Now, Vegeta," said Cell, "I will end your miserable life."

"All right," said Krillin, turning to Trunks. "This is it! If you plan on saving Vegeta, you'd better not wait any longer!"

"Wait," Trunks shouted. "You haven't fought me yet."

"Why would I want to do that?" Cell said. "You're as weak as your father."

"No," Trunks said. "I'm stronger than him. I didn't want him to see because he doesn't take things like that very well." With that Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and kept powering up. His hair flowed wildly as his muscles grew to an enormous size. With an explosion of power Trunks finished the power-up. "Now I'll kill you."

"Bring it on," Cell taunted.

Trunks had already begun transforming. A lightning bolt shot out from him and hit Krillin.

Cell raised a hand to blast Vegeta. Suddenly, he sensed Trunk's power increasing, and turned to the half-Saiyan, watching in interest.

"Trunks's power is amazing," Krillin said as he stared up in wonder at the ascended Saiyan. "We may have a chance after all."

'Get father out of here,' Trunks said telepathically to the monk.

Krillin simply nodded. He didn't like the idea of saving the pompous prince but he knew that Trunks didn't need any distractions. So with few regrets he flew toward where Vegeta lay unconscious.

x-X-x

Cell looked over and saw the monk pick up the unconscious prince. He raised a hand to blast the two.

"Hey," Trunks yelled. "Your fight's with me."

"Very well," Cell said. "I can always kill Vegeta at my leisure whenever I please."

"You won't survive that long," Trunks said as he charged at the monster. Cell jumped to the side easily avoiding the blow and appeared behind the Saiyan and backhanded him to the ground.

Trunk hit the ground hard but got up uninjured. _How'd he avoid that,_ he thought. _I know I'm stronger than him._ With that in mind he charged out of his hole with a burst of golden energy and sent a kick at Cell's head.

Once again the android easily got out of the way of the blow and once again threw a punch of his own at Trunks.

Trunks managed to block this one just seconds before it hit his face and threw a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the monster.

Cell laughed as he dodged all of the Saiyan's kicks and punches. "You may be powerful but you're too slow to hit me," he taunted.

Trunks simply answered by continuing his useless onslaught.

x-X-x

Krillin landed a short distance away and put Vegeta down. He pulled a sensu bean out of his pocket and put it in the Saiyan's mouth. Vegeta chewed and swallowed out of instinct and soon got to his feet. "Where's Cell?" he demanded.

"Trunks is fighting him," Krillin stammered.

Vegeta turned in the direction of the fight and took off to pursue Cell once again.

x-X-x

Gohan panted as he completed his 5000th push-up. He and Goku were a few miles out into the void. The gravity out here this far was intense but the two Saiyans were managing to cope alright.

"You sure are getting strong," Goku said as he continued doing push-ups of his own. "There's no way I could have even moved in this kind of gravity when I was your age."

"But do you think it'll be enough?" Gohan said.

"I hope so," Goku replied.

"Yeah me too," Gohan said. He stood from his workout and stretched. "How about a spar?"

"Okay," Goku said getting to his feet.

In an instant, Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and charged at his father with a fist ready for his face.

Goku was instantly a Super Saiyan and blocked the blow before his son could do much damage to him. He retaliated with a kick at Gohan's mid-section but the kid was gone before the blow could ever come close to connecting.

Gohan appeared above his father and threw a series of ki blasts at the Super Saiyan. Goku fazed out of sight and appeared below Gohan. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy up at his son.

Instead of trying to block the attack," Gohan used his warping technique to teleport out of the way of the blast.

Unfortunately for him, Goku was already one step ahead of him and appeared right behind him and brought a knee up into the boy's back hard and then quickly brought his hands down on the boy's head sending him flying into the hard ground of the chamber.

Gohan got up and wiped a little bit of blood from his lips. "Nice one," he said as he flared his aura and charged at his dad. At the last possible second he fazed out of sight letting only after-image reach Goku. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he quickly sent his father's attack at the other Super Saiyan.

Goku leapt out of the way and right into Gohan's foot as the young demi-Saiyan delivered a hard kick to his father's face and then grabbed his ankle and pulled him into a knee to the stomach before finally throwing him to the ground hard.

Goku got up a few minutes later wiping a little bit of blood from his own mouth and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "How about we take a break? I'm starving anyway."

"Are you sure we should?" Gohan asked. "We need to be ready for Cell."

"We've already almost doubled our power," Goku replied. "And we still have several months before our year is up. A short break won't hurt. Our bodies do need time to recover."

"Good point," Gohan said powering down out of Super Saiyan panting just a little. "Fighting at that level sure takes it out of you," he said.

"Yeah it does," Goku said. "I've been thinking," he continued, "it won't do us any good to become as strong as Cell if we can't last long enough to beat him."

"I think it's getting a little better than it was at first," Gohan said.

"Yes," Goku replied but we need to make it where Super Saiyan seems natural to us. I want you to try and stay a Super Saiyan for as long as possible and I'll do the same. We'll take some of the training a little bit easier until we adjust a little bit."

''That's what Vegeta and I started to do, and if they fail in stopping cell then how will we be any different?''

''Well knowing Vegeta he probably never took the time to rest his body, instead just pushing himself to the limit. That's why our training will prove much more efficient,'' responded Goku.

"Okay," Gohan said turning back into a Super Saiyan with relative ease. "Race you to the kitchen." With that the two Saiyans took off at super speed to see who could get to the food first.

x-X-x

Trunks charged at Cell and threw yet another punch at the android to no effect. The monster moved to the side easily avoiding the blow before it came even close to connecting.

Cell backed away from a panting Trunks and laughed. "Don't you yet see your foolishness? Even though you've managed to get more powerful than me you still have no chance."

"I will kill you," Trunks said panting.

"What good is your power," Cell asked, "if you can't hit your opponent? Anyone can bulge their muscles up but it costs a lot of speed. You would have had a better chance of beating me like you were but now you have no chance."

Suddenly realization hit the Saiyan's face. "How could I have been so stupid," he said as he powered down to his normal form. "I should have known that. That's why father quit pushing himself to ascend shortly after he'd obtained his level. I wasn't getting more powerful than him only more foolish." He turned to face Cell with his head held in shame. "You can kill me now," he said. "There's no way I can beat you anyway, but when Goku is done with his training, he'll defeat you."

"I'm amazed that someone such as yourself could gain so much power so quickly. Tell me something. If given more time could you get stronger yet?"

''Yes now that you've given insight on what I need to improve upon," Trunks said.

"Well," Cell smirked. "It's decided then. In ten days, I'll hold a tournament. I'll accept any challenger that wants to face me. It will be just like the world martial arts tournaments."

"What?" Trunks said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. The tournaments are a bit before your time and mine for that matter but I'm sure your friends can fill you in on the details after all they participated in one numerous times."

"Yeah Gohan said something about that," Trunks said.

"So it's decided then," Cell said. "In ten days the tournament will begin. Keep an eye on your television for details." With that the android turned away and flew off.

A few seconds later, Vegeta arrived on the scene followed by Krillin. "Where's Cell?" Vegeta asked.

"He's gone," Trunks answered.

"How'd you survive?" Krillin said.

Trunks quickly filled them in on the situation. "But why would Cell do something like this? He could easily just kill us one by one now."

"He wants to humiliate us all first," Krillin said. "But look at the bright side. At least in a tournament there are rules, including no killing your opponent."

"Do you really expect Cell to follow that?" Vegeta said harshly. "No," Krillin admitted.

"Help me," they were interrupted by a damaged Sixteen. "I need someone that can repair me."

"Why would we want to help you?" Trunks said coldly. "I can help fight Cell," stated 16.

"I'll help you," Krillin said. "We owe you that much courtesy."

"How do you figure?" Trunks said.

"The androids spared us once when they could have easily killed us," Krillin replied. "Besides the only aggressive moves he made were against Cell and to protect Eighteen from Gohan."

"You don't consider him hitting me and father as a bad thing?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same if it was one of your friends about to be killed?" Krillin said picking up Sixteen and hovering into the air. "I'll take you to Capsule Corp. Hopefully Bulma will be able to fix you."

x-X-x

Trunks and Vegeta landed at the Lookout and didn't look to happy. "What happened?" Tien asked. "How'd you survive Cell?"

Piccolo answered for him. "Cell decided to hold a little tournament. It's in ten days."

"Out of my way," Vegeta said. "I'm going back into that chamber. I know what I need to do now, I need to let my body recupirate in between intense training seessions. Its worked for us after harsh missions while working under Frieza, so why shouldn't it work now. "

"Goku and Gohan aren't done yet," Piccolo said. They still have about a good fifteen or sixteen hours left."

"Don't you realize that I'm the only one who'll be able to beat Cell," Vegeta screamed.

"Calm down," Piccolo replied. "There will be time for us all to train in the next ten days. I think I'll even go in myself."

"Why bother?" Vegeta said.

"Because I don't want to have to depend on you," Piccolo said.

"I'm going to go train elsewhere since I can't use the chamber," Tien said. "I may not be much help but I have to try and be stronger."

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha said. "Wait," Mr. Popo responded. "You can still use the Time Chamber for another two years."

"What?" Yamcha asked. "Since you've been dead already and brought back to life, this is a different lifetime for you so you still have two years."

"Don't you love technicalities," Tien laughed. "I'll go get Chiaotzu and we'll go in after Trunks. He may be much help power wise, but his mental powers could be of great usage."

x-X-x

Gohan fazed out of sight in a golden blur as Goku threw another punch at his son. Goku appeared close behind him but Gohan simply brought his arm back into the older Saiyan's stomach doubling him over in pain. The young Saiyan finished the combo with a ki ball that sent his father flying into the ground before exploding. They had now been in Super Saiyan for a few months and were up to the task of training harder than ever miles and miles from the entrance to the chamber.

Goku got up his clothes in tatters and grinned. "You're definitely getting stronger, Gohan. I think you're quite a bit stronger than me even."

"Come on dad," Gohan replied. "I know you're holding back. I saw you ascend the other day."

"Yeah, well…" Goku started.

"I'll show you my ascended form as well," Gohan said.

"Ok," Goku said. "But I'm pretty sure that we couldn't beat Cell in that form." With a yell Goku charged up his ki and his muscles suddenly bulged to about twice their normal size and his power took off.

"Amazing," Gohan said. "But I know why we couldn't beat Cell in this form."

"Indeed, the power production is great, but what is power without speed," Goku said.

"What do you mean? I can move as fast as I can in this form as I can in normal Super Saiyan form."

"Let me show you," Goku said as he charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the boy's head.

Gohan easily jumped out of the way and instinctively brought a foot up into Goku's stomach. Goku went flying back and quickly charged Gohan again trying to connect a blow, but the Saiyan warrior was far too quick for his father and fazed out of sight far ahead of the blow. "Yeah I see what you mean," he said as he shot a blast at Goku, "you've gotten a lot stronger but you lost too much speed in the process."

"Exactly," Goku said as he let go of his ultra ascended form and returned to Super Saiyan. "Our best shot is to simply get as strong as possible in normal Super Saiyan. That entails complete mastery of the form, like Vegeta and Trunks."

"Right," Gohan said as he floated to the ground and picked up his discarded sword off the ground and began to swing it around in his normal training routine.

x-X-x

"Let's go," Goku said. "Our year's up." The two Saiyan's walked trough the door of the Hyperbolic Time chamber still transformed and ready for anything. "About time, Kakarot," Vegeta said as Goku and Gohan came out of the chamber.

"I still sense Cell, and he's stronger than ever," Goku said. "Yeah," Trunks said and then went on to explain the current situation. A few minutes later he was finished. "I think you should train more if you intend to face him," Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"I intend to," the prince stated. "And don't even try to go in ahead of me. I know what I need to work on, now out of the way."

"Gohan and I are finished with our training. We're as strong as we need to be," Goku replied.

"How do you even think that you could be that much above me," Vegeta said.

"Actually," Goku said. "I'm way stronger than you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. ''Prove it clown,'' replied Vegeta. ''Okay, but you should all take a step back.''

Vegeta stood his ground and flashed his own Super Saiyan form, then going to his mastered form. Everyone else took a step back, curious to see Goku's power. Goku spread out his feet, and let his aura flow out of his body.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' His power output created massive gusts of wind that forced the Z-fighters to dig their feet in the ground minus Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan. The little display of power dinished and Vegeta was unimpressed.

Trunks however was another matter. ''That was incredible Goku, you're power was nearly 2/3 of my full power.''

''Yeah, and that was only half of my full power. Just so you know, the key to getting for efficient results is to rest up in between training. Its a better way to get stronger than just work your self to death like Vegeta would do. Just some words of advice,'' Goku whispered to Trunks.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his sworn rival as he had been surpassed by him once again. ''I'll surpass you again Kakarot just you wait, I'll prove I'm the strongest Saiyan ever,'' smirked Vegeta at Goku.

''Looking forward to it,'' replied Goku, smiling at his rival. Trunks looked at Gohan and sized him up. ''It seems you've gotten quite the growth spurt and power boost,'' examined Trunks.

''Yeah, I've grown to about 5'1''. And our strength has increased but is it enough?''

''I honestly can't tell, Cell seems to be supressing his power right now.''

* * *

_Wallah, this will wrap up the Chapter. As you can tell, this chapter is by far the longest chapter I've ever wrote and I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this story and everything about it. This chapter surpasses 8K words and I was originally going to make this two chapters, but I decided to make it into one giant chapter to implement into the story. We got to see Cell's complete evolution and how the Saiyans fared up. After the evolution, the Saiyans fared up like in canon. In this Chapter though, I won't do a power level list. The reason is that I don't want to spoil the new power levels and I'm also shortening the length of the Cell saga. It's going to end at no further than Chapter 31. Remember to leave a review, please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds of your life (which is probably too precious). I'll see you in the next Chapter, deuces._

**_C: _**Awesome work can't wait for more

**_R: Thank you for the support, and more will be heading your way pretty soon._**

**_C: _**Awesome job

**_R: Thanks for your support as always my friend._**

**_C: _**Well well well

It seems that cell is gonna be plenty more powerful than he was in canon considering he is absorbing super 13(maybe will still absorb 18)  
So trunks is slightly stronger than vegeta but that is hardly gonna make a difference now  
Also why are Goku and Gohan not staying transformed as ssj's? I mean they already have got the idea that staying ssj increases power?  
Anyways they are gonna need a hell lot more training maybe atleast reach ssj2 if they wish to stand a chance against cell now  
Maybe they will go to the chamber a second time unlike canon and possibly achieve ssj2 (driven by how powerful cell is and what he'll do if not stopped)  
Update soon

**_R: You're right, Cell is plenty more powerful than in canon due to me making the Z-Fighters more powerful than in canon. Cell still absorbs 18 and Goku and Gohan stayed transformed as SSJ's throughout the entire ROSAT time period. And they have to reach SSJ2 to defeat Cell, but who's going to be the lucky Saiyan to do so? And Gohan released his latent potential in the chamber, causing Goku to think they've done all they could. goku and Gohan have breached their Super Saiyan limitations. And I usually update within the span of 5 days, but I don't have an update schedule as I update whenever I feel like it. _**

**_C: _**I don't know where this came from but you should totally try Gohan X 18 relationship. It is a what if after all and i think its a good idea!

**_R: There are some stories that are like that, but I don't want to short out Krillin. Krillin's one of my favorite characters and I don't think the Gohan X 18 thing could actually function properly._**

**_C: _**I love this story so much! :D Though I wonder... I can't believe I'm saying this and no one has ever done it before but... have you ever thought of making this story a Gohan Harem story? IT'S NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE!

**_R: Um... no. Thanks for saying you love the story, but I don't think making this a Gohan harem story would be good for the story's future. Plus its out of Gohan's character._**

* * *

_Stay tuned for Chapter 26: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Deuces._


	25. Chapter 25: The Wait for the Tournament

_Chapter 26: The Wait for the Tournament_

* * *

"So that's it," said Goku. "A tournament, huh? Well, I've got to admit, it sounds pretty interesting."

"What?" asked Piccolo as Trunks stared at Goku in awe. "Interesting?"

"Hey Mr. Popo." Goku turned to Kami's old assistant. "Do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Popo. "I do. They're somewhere."

As Goku suited up in his old clothing, Gohan walked over to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo," he said. "Could you make a new outfit for me?"

"Sure, kid," said Piccolo. "The usual style?"

"Not quite," said Gohan. "I want my uniform to be just like yours, but with the head band I've had since I was five."

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah, kid. It'll make you look really sharp." He raised his hand over Gohan's head, and zapped a new uniform. Just as Gohan had requested, it was and outfit just like Piccolo's with a headband over his forehead.

"Thank you," said Gohan, looking himself over. "It's awesome, I love it."

"Excellent choice," said Goku, smiling.

"Okay, Kakarot," said Vegeta, walking over. "You think you can beat Cell now?"

"Well, we won't see until the tournament," said Goku. "From what I can sense, I might be able to, but I doubt it."

"You can still take another day in the Time Chamber," said Piccolo.

"Gohan and I don't need another turn," said Goku. "We're as strong as we can get. Taking another day would be a waste of time." Gohan nodded his agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go in next," said Piccolo. "Then Vegeta, who wants to go alone. Then Trunks, and if you change your mind, you're last."

Goku looked at his son. "Your mother's probably pretty worried at us. She's probably at Master Roshi's, so let's go see her." Gohan nodded in mutual agreement. Gohan grabbed onto Goku and they both vanished completely from sight.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"Perfect," said Cell to himself, looking around at a section of landscape. "This will make an ideal spot. Now, to build a ring." He raised one hand. "I'll have to clear some of this land away first." He shot an energy blast, completely flattening the area it hit.

"Perfect," said Cell, examining his handiwork. He levitated a nearby cliff off the ground. Making some measurements with his fingers, he cut it up into equal, rectangular blocks. He arrayed them in a grid fashion in the flat area of the ring.

"This will make an excellent floor," said Cell. He looked off into the distance. "Now, to get the word out." He shot off, searching for a TV Station.

x-X-x

The Z-Fighters relaxed, staring at the TV. All Cell had told them to do was watch the television, but he hadn't told them what station to watch. Its been an hour since Goku and Gohan emerged from the chamber, and the Z-fighters have taken refuge at Kame house watching the news.

Master Roshi was watching his usual ladies work-out program, while the others stared at the old man in disgust.

"That's it, girls," said Master Roshi. "Keep up the good work! You need to stay in shape for me!"

"Old man," said Oolong, sitting next to Master Roshi. "You are pathetic." Moments later, he too was giggling, staring at the girls.

One of the girls flipped over, placing her hands on the ground. Suddenly, directly below her, there was a flash of light, and a baby blue-colored insect-like humanoid came flying through the floor.

The others were alerted by Master Roshi and Oolong's screams of terror. "Curse you Cell, I swear I'll kill you!" said Vegeta, staring at the image of the android with incredible hatred.

Cell vanished from sight, heading up floor by floor. "Quick," said Krillin. "Switch it to another channel!" They flickered through a few more channels, rewarded by another sight of Cell in the news building.

The android continued his ascension through the floors of the television station, Z-TV. They continued to switch channels, following Cell.

Finally, they landed on the new channel. Cell exploded from the ground, stopping.

"Hey, what's the deal?" shouted the anchorman. Cell reached out and grabbed his throat.

"You," said the android. "Tell me, is this Studio B?" He dropped the anchorman on the floor.

"Of course it is!" said the anchorman, shaking in fear. He turned to the people off-screen. "Call security! This fiend is interrupting the TV program." Cell raised one finger and blasted the anchorman out of existence. He then turned to the camera, smirking.

"I... am Cell," said the android over the television. "I have a message for all the people of Earth. Now pay attention to what I say."

The android smirked. "Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting, thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing the earth and wiping out the inhabitants, but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face." 'The big monster of Nikki Town,'" he said in the voice he had when he was imperfect. "My evolution has completed and my perfection has been reached.''

The television crew still surrounding Cell audibly gasped. "I am the evolved form of that creature," continued Cell in his normal voice. And I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio-extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament, like the old style Tenkaichi Budokai. I'm calling this competition The Tournament of Fate! This tournament will determine the fate of this imperfect world."

Cell laughed at the sight of the people in front of him. "The Fate Tournament, also known as the Cell games will be held nine days from today, at Area S.5, 28 miles northeast of Eastern City. There you'll find an arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competition. I will humiliate this planets best and prove that I am the ultimate being. Bring me your best fighters, and I will face them all one-by-one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for Planet Earth's survival. If I am not defeated, it belongs to me."

The group at Kame stared in horror at the image of Cell in front of them. "My opponents will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches, and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament. If you give up, or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And I will try to avoid this, but if you die, you are disqualified," the bio android said sarcastically.

"Cell," said Krillin in immense anger.

The android raised one hand and blasted a hole in the back of the television station. The blast continued on, causing a massive line of destruction through the city it was in. "Come and get me if you dare," taunted Cell. He flew out of the hole, heading off into the sky.

"He's really serious!" said Master Roshi.

"He'll destroy the whole planet if we don't stop him!" said Krillin.

"That's right," said Yamcha. "The stakes are a lot higher than we originally thought! We're in trouble, guys. Not one of us can beat Cell, not even Vegeta and Trunks! We need Goku and Gohan. I hope their training has paid off because Goku seemed confident when they emerged."

Vegeta ran out of the building, then flew off towards Kami's Lookout. Trunks made to follow him. The Time chamber should be finished being occupied by Piccolo, and the humans will go in after the Saiyans are finished with round two.

"Wait," said Bulma. "Let me cut your hair first." Trunks sighed, and shook his head. ''I like it this way, and I intend on keeping it.'' Trunks proceeded to rush out the door, rushing after his father eager for more training.

* * *

_A moment later..._

Krillin, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar looked up in surprise when Goku and Gohan appeared.

"Goku! Gohan!" shouted Krillin, jumping up with surprise. "You're back!"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Trunks has already told us what's going on. Hey, is Chi-Chi here? We were hoping to head home."

Just then, Chi-Chi walked in. She spotted her husband and son. "Goku! Gohan!" she screamed. "What happened to your hair?"

"You mean you've been Super Saiyans since Namek, and yet she's never seen you transformed?" asked Krillin, bewildered.

"Mom!" said Gohan. "You remember dad and me talking about being Super Saiyans? This is what it means. We can change, getting more powerful, but our hair and eyes change color."

Chi-Chi calmed down significantly. "Oh," she said. "I heard you say we were going home?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her husband's shoulder, and the three vanished.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"All right, let me see," said Dr. Briefs, mumbling to himself as he worked on Android 16. "Was it the green wire, or was it the red one? Maybe I'll try the white one!"

Over at a computer, Bulma was going over Android 16's programming. She found numerous records to "Son Goku".

"Look at this, dad," said Bulma. "I downloaded the memory of Android 16, and it's loaded with Goku's data. He's got everything. Fighting records, common techniques, even his home address."

"How strange," said Dr. Briefs, who had walked over and was examining the code over her shoulder.

"The only conclusion that makes sense is that Android 16 was designed for the sole purpose of destroying Goku." She turned to look at the gentle android. "But he doesn't seem like he's after Goku at all. Or maybe the right opportunity just hasn't presented itself yet."

"Well, his circuitry is too complex to really say," said Dr. Briefs. "However, he doesn't look too evil. And, as I understand, the only aggressive move he's made has been against Cell."

"That's true." Dr. Briefs walked over and looked at 16. "It really raises profound questions about the nature of artificial intelligence. Despite all of Dr. Gero's programming, this android could still make a choice."

"I'm glad he decided to be on our side of the tournament, because once we get done fixing him up, he's going to be one of the strongest players we've got to offer."

* * *

_4 hours later..._

Vegeta stood outside the Time Chamber pacing. "Why I let that Namek go ahead of me, I don't know. It's not like he'll be able to beat Cell anyway."

"Calm down father," Trunks said. "We have plenty of time for training."

Almost on cue," Piccolo exited the Time Chamber and walked over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing. "It's all yours."

"I'm going in alone," Vegeta said. "I don't want any interference." The proud Saiyan Prince stalked off into the Chamber to begin another year of training.

''I don't care I'm going in with you whether you like it or not,'' stated Trunks.

''I am your father, you will do as I say boy. I'm going in without any distractions, don't argue with me or I'll put you in your place.''

''I'm stronger than you though, you can't stop me.''

Vegeta simply muttered some curses under his breath while Trunks walked after him.

Trunks simply sighed. "He's impossible."

"Don't worry," Piccolo said. "He's already changed a lot from what he once was. He just doesn't want to admit it."

* * *

_Two days later..._

The last two days have been nothing but training and relaxation. Trunks and Vegeta emerged from the time chamber a good deal stronger than before. Piccolo emerged from the chamber prior to the Saiyans going back in and produced astounding results. At the moment the human ranks of the Z-fighters went in the time chamber. Yamcha and Tien went into the room while Krillin waited for his turn to go in.

Gohan flew above a wooded area near his house still in his Super Saiyan transformation. He had on a dark blue gi with a red undershirt and red wristbands along with pure black boots. Strapped on his back was his trusty sword. It had been two days since the Cell Games had been announced and he and his father had been taking it rather easy. From what he could sense of Cell he and Goku should both be able to beat him but the android could always be holding back. For now though he needed to get his mom's grocery list, which was harder to do since most people had fled when word of Cell had gotten out.

An instant later Gohan's attention was caught by a girl about his age falling into a nearby river. In an instant the Super Saiyan was down and under the water. A few seconds later he set the girl down safely.

"Ahem," she said as Gohan just now realized where his hand was resting. He quickly removed it from the girl's chest. The girl blushed profusely and began to yell at the young Saiyan.

"I just saved your life, no need to be rude about it," Gohan said. Then without another word he flew off to try and find the items his mother needed.

x-X-x

Gohan landed in small ghost town and walked into a little shop. He was shocked when he saw two thugs giving an old man with grey hair and an mustache a hard time.

"You have to give us the stuff," the shorter thug said.

"You're not getting it without money," the owner of the shop said.

"But it's for the shelter from Cell," the taller skinny thug said.

"That shelter won't save anyone from Cell," the man said with great wisdom.

"Maybe we should persuade you," the shorter thug said going over to begin breaking things.

"That's not a good idea, I would stop if I were you," Gohan suddenly stated.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" the taller one provoked.

Before Gohan could answer a voice yelled from the outside, "Cell's here!"

The two thugs were instantly out the door running for the hills but Gohan remained motionless. _I can still sense Cell on the other side of the planet._ At that moment the same little girl that he'd saved earlier came in the door grinning.

"Miss Lime," the man said. "Are you making up stories again?"

"It got rid of them," she said.

"Yes," the man said, "but Cell being here is nothing to joke about. Now what can I do for you, young man," he said turning to Gohan. "I need this list for my mom," the preteen said handing the list to the man.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"As long as Cell doesn't show up again," Lime quickly put in.

"Cell was here?" Gohan said.

"Yes," the man answered, "but that was when he was still absorbing people to get stronger." He walked outside and began chopping wood while he continued. "We all hid as Cell absorbed almost everyone else in the area. He got Lime's parents. I've been watching over here ever since. The remaining survivors are all trying to build a shelter to hide in. They don't realize that it is futile. If Cell shows up again, there's nothing that can save you. That's why we'll be spending the remaining days we have left and hope that someone will show up that's strong enough to beat the monster at that tournament he's holding."

"Why do you carry that sword," Lime asked Gohan. "Is it for protection from Cell?"

"No," Gohan replied. "With Cell's regenerative abilities it probably wouldn't do much good against him. I use it mainly for training."

"It sounds like you've seen Cell," the man observed.

"Yes," Gohan replied, "but like you it was when he was still incomplete."

"You don't sound that worried," Lime pointed out.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I only wish he was still in that form."

"Why?" Lime said. "He hasn't been absorbing people in the form he's in now. I think this is much better."

"He's several times more powerful in this form," Gohan said. "I could now easily beat him if he was in either of his previous forms but now it may be tough. This Cell is more menacing then before."

"Why didn't you beat him then?" Lime asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough at the time. If I was then Cell wouldn't be roaming around right now. But I swear he will be stopped," Gohan honestly stated.

"So I take it you'll be fighting at the Cell Games," the man inferenced.

"Yes, and I plan to end his reign of terror," Gohan answered simply in a determined tone. The man set down the axe he was using for a second. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Let me," Lime said, wanting to help the poor old man out.

"You're too young child."

"I'll do it for you," Gohan spoke up generously.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account," the man replied.

"It's no trouble at all," Gohan said as he picked up the pile of wood and threw them up in the air.

"You need an axe…" Lime started but was quickly silenced by the old man.

"Just watch child. He's very gifted, this is child's play for him."

In a flash Gohan had his sword out and had sliced trough every piece of wood and had them land neatly in a pile. "Is that okay," the young Saiyan said.

Lime stared in amazement. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Years of training," Gohan replied.

x-X-x

Gohan sat under a tree with Lime relaxing while the old shop keeper filled his list.

"Are you really going to fight Cell?" Lime asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"You don't seem mean enough to be a fighter," she said. "Are you sure you can go through with it. I mean sure Cell's a monster and deserves to die but are you sure you have the inner strength to do it?"

"I've killed before when I was forced too," Gohan stated. "I'm not real proud of it. But it was necessary for the good of the universe. It's me and my friends responsibility to beat Cell since I'm one of the only people that would even stand a chance against him."

"Do you think you can beat him," she asked.

"I don't know for sure but I won't give up without a fight that's for sure."

"Be careful alright," she said. "I've lost enough friends and family to Cell. I don't want to lose you too."

Before Gohan could say anything in response there was a noise off in the distance. "That must be the Grand Opening," Lime said sarcastically. "How can they think that their little shelter will protect them against Cell?"

Gohan said nothing as he followed her to where the commotion was. A huge crowd was gathered around a big dome where a short man with a mustache was giving a speech about how this building was going to protect them all from Cell.

"I'll show them," Lime said. She took a deep breath and started to shout but Gohan's hand was over her mouth before she could say a word.

"Let me handle it," the Saiyan said.

x-X-x

Gohan calmly walked out of the bushes followed by Lime. "Do you really think that thing will protect you from Cell?" he said.

The short little man turned to him. "Of course it will," he said. "This is one of the strongest structures on the planet."

"You underestimate Cell's power," Gohan said. "He could demolish this thing without even trying at all."

"What would you know about Cell's power?" the man replied.

Gohan simply raised his hand and created a thin ki beam and sent it flying into the building. The beam of energy penetrated the ten layers of steel on each side and came out the other side of the other side. "That could have easily destroyed the whole structure and everyone in it." Gohan started. "But I don't believe in killing innocent people. Cell won't be so nice. I'm gonna fight Cell in the Torunament of Fate and I know his capabilities."

"You little twerp," the man shouted. "How dare you do that to my building! Get him men." Several goons then filed out of the building and surrounded Gohan and Lime.

Before the men could charge at Gohan, the old man from the shop appeared between them and the Saiyan. "I'll handle this,'' he said to Gohan.

"Ok," the Saiyan said, "if you want. They wouldn't be much of a warm-up for me anyway. Just be careful."

"I know that," the man said.

"So you can sense power levels?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it. Yours is huge but so is Cell's."

"Don't worry I can go higher than this," Gohan said.

"I certainly hope so," the man said as the men began charging at him. The man leapt up and kicked the first goon aside dropping him instantly. As more and more goons charged him, the old martial artist dropped them all with ease. The old martial artist kneed one in the stomach and elbowed another.

"General Tao," the short business man yelled. "I need you out here. This man is tearing my guards apart."

A few seconds later a tall man with robotic arms and robotic eyes as well as some other replacement parts walked out of the building. "What is it?"

"Kill them," the man said pointing at the old shopkeeper, Lime and Gohan.

General Tao charged at the old shopkeeper without warning and threw a punch at his face. The old man brought his arm up and blocked the blow just inches before it hit his face. Unfortunately Tao was faster and quickly brought his knee up into the man's stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his face.

The old man got up and wiped a little blood from his lip. "I'm not finished yet," he said.

"Yes you are," Tao said as he took off his hand and shot a giant (at least by his standards) beam of energy at the old man.

In an instant Gohan was in the path of the blast and backhanded it easily into the sky where it exploded.

"What happened?" the goon boss asked.

"I happened," Gohan said. "Now leave now or it'll get worse. Leave these innocent people alone."

General's Tao's mouth was open wide. "What's your name," he asked shaking in his boots.

"Gohan," the Saiyan replied.

_For a minute I could have sworn it was Goku, _Tao thought. _At least it's not him._ With that in his mind he charged at the young Saiyan and threw punch after punch at the young demi-Saiyan but none of them could even come close to connecting.

"Why don't you give up?" Gohan asked. "You can't possibly win." With that the Saiyan backhanded Tao into a tree where he fell out cold. Gohan turned to the man that had ordered his death. "You shouldn't be giving these people false hope," he said as he raised his hand and shot a blast at the building destroying it instantly.

"What did you do," the man complained freaked out. "Now there's no hope if Cell shows up."

"If I could destroy that building that easily then imagine what Cell could do to it," Gohan said. He turned to the crowd. "Instead of being afraid and hiding from Cell, we should be hopeful. Cell isn't unbeatable. He can be beat at the little tournament he's holding. I myself and several of my friends won't allow him to kill anyone else. We will stop him. In the mean time just enjoy what you have. Cell isn't going out for blood at the moment. He has promised to wait for the tournament."

"He's right," Lime said. "Cell will be defeated. You just have to believe, someone will do it."

The crowd erupted in cheers. At this moment, Goku appeared next to his son. "Hey Gohan, what happened here?"

"It's a long story," Gohan replied.

"Your son saved us from death," Lime answered. "That assassin would have gotten us for sure if it wasn't for him."

Goku looked over where General Tao lay unconscious. "Hey it's General Tao," he said.

"You know him?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "But that's another long story. Anyway, there's someone at the Lookout that wants to see you. Go ahead and go there after you drop off the groceries at home. He's been up there for a while but he's been hiding as a surprise."

"Okay," Gohan said. He turned to Lime and the old man. "Bye!"

"Wait you forgot your stuff," Lime said handing him a bag of groceries.

"Thanks Lime," Gohan said.

"Good luck in the tournament," the old man said. "I know you'll both be there."

"Come see us again," Lime said.

"Okay," Gohan said as he looked up to see Mount Paozu's mountains. He warped there and then warped to his house, delivering the groceries. In 15 seconds, he was back with his father.

''I'm ready,'' said Gohan who grabbed onto his fathers shoulder. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and they vanished without a trace. Goku then vanished to go retrieve Krillin.

A minute later, Goku appeared on the lookout with Krillin. The monk's gi was in tatters and he looked exhausted.

"Wow, it looks like you've been training hard," Gohan remarked.

"Yeah," Krillin stated. "I know I won't be strong enough to beat Cell but I need to be as strong as possible. Then if things go bad I can at least be more of a help."

"You do know that you can still use the Time Chamber again right?" Goku asked

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "But I might as well train while I'm waiting for my turn. It cuts down on the nervousness."

"We have more important things to discuss," Piccolo said. "Dende can you make the Dragonballs?"

"Yeah," the new guardian said. "If you still have to old Dragonballs and the Dragon model, it should only take a few minutes."

"Great," Goku said.

"The Dragonballs are scattered across the earth turned to stone," Piccolo said.

"And the Dragon model is in my room," Mr. Popo said.

"Can you make the Dragonballs grant three wishes like on Namek," Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Dende replied with confidence.

"But that might leave the Dragon too drained. This isn't Namek. We need the Dragon to be able to bring back all the people that Cell killed," Piccolo said.

"Ok but that way I'll only be able to do two wishes."

"Good enough," Piccolo said in reassurance.

Popo came back and set the model in front of the new guardian. With a little bit of chanting in Namekian there was a great flash of light and the seven beams of light shot out searching for the stone Dragonballs. "There," Dende said, "the Dragonballs can be used as soon as they are gathered up."

"Great," Goku said. "I'll get them." In seconds he was gone.

* * *

_One day Later in outerspace..._

The ship Raditz and Bra used to get to the former Frieza planet was returning to Earth at Mach 30 speeds. They should land on Earth in about five minutes and Raditz smirked. His confidence was at an all time high as he was confident enough in his ability to kill all of his adversaries.

With the help of her prisoner, he'd become plenty more powerful than before. Bra had also gotten much more powerful than before, having reached the ascended Super Saiyan form as well. She knew that she couldn't stop Raditz if she tried but she would help defeat him nontheless.

It was the day Gohan was set to rematch Raditz for the fate of the planet.

''Soon brat... very soon I'll show you what weakling Raditz can do.''

The ship soon landed on an island and the arrival of Raditz alerted Gohan from about a couple hundred miles away. ''What the? Oh yeah, he came back for a rematch. I'll bring Bra back and take him down now.''

Gohan stopped jogging around Mount Paozu and took off, flying off while his parents were still sleeping. His golden aura looking like a bright shooting star in the sun rise view of the morning.

He stopped when he landed on the island and he skidded across the ground due to the inertia of his motion.

''So you've came brat, I'm impressed. I thought you would be cowering away from me.''

''Lets just get this over with, today is my birthday. I turn 11 and I'm already starting this day off wrong.''

''Hmph, well happy birthday nephew, I'll be sure to give you a going away present of death. Prepare to feel the fruits of my training.''

''You're not the only one who's been training intensely, where's Bra?'' asked Gohan.

''The bitch is over there, watching the confrontation. I warned her that if she interferred, I would blow the planet to hell on the spot,'' replied Android 0.

''You monster, I'll stop you and make sure you never comeback again. HaaaaaaaaAAAH!''

Gohan's aura flared up and was glowing with rage. However, Gohan was completely calm while he was in his Super Saiyan status. Raditz smirked, and powered up to his ascended Super Saiyan form.

''This fight is over before it can begin, that form is obsolete to us now.''

''You're lying, this form is the pinnacle of Super Saiyan power.''

''You really are delusional, your power is being consumed up at a rapid pace. And I'm holding back, you're not more powerful than me. If you don't believe me, then go ahead and call my claims a bluff,'' the birthday boy stated.

''I've worked too hard to fail at this instance, prepare to die brat.'' The Saiyan converted Android charged towards Gohan and Gohan took a stance. Raditz swung on Gohan wildly and Gohan ducked under it.

Raditz swiftly gave Gohan a low kick but he hit nothing but air. BAM! Raditz was sent head first into the ground by Gohan. ''You're too slow to touch me let alone hit me.''

''GRRR... I'm gonna tear you to shreds.''

''Don't say I didn't warn you, let finish this soon. I have a birthday to commence of having.''

Raditz rose a hand and fired off a purple dense beam of energy at the 11 year old. When the smoke cleared Gohan stood there unscathed. Gohan warped and appeared in front of his uncle, hammering him down to the ground.

Raditz rolled over and dashed off at Gohan, firing off blows like a brawler. Gohan swiftly blocked each one and kiai waved Raditz into a small cliff.

Raditz shot out of it enraged, veins shown on his forehead. ''Take this, DOUBLE SUNDAY!'' He launched off his massive blast of pure radited energy at Gohan. Gohan replied with a quick beam of golden energy.

''I told you this battle was pointless,'' said the son of Goku.

* * *

_A/N: Wallah, this will wrap up the chapter. I decided to do a small filler chapter before I got into the Legendary Super Saiyan part of this saga. I promise the next chapter will entail that as well as the reappearance of some characters. Remember to always leave a review as leaving a review will continue to serve as motivation for me to continue onwards in writing this. Once again I will not spoil the power Levels of this chapter and previous chapter just yet. Now onto the review section below._

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**I hope we will see more of tiencha. He was kinda interesting.

**_R: We will most definitely see more of him. If I put him in the story it would be simply ludacris to take him out just as quickly. Thanks for the review._**

**_C: _**Awesome job with the chapter

**_R: Thank you as always, but do you have to review the same thing every chapter._**

**_C: _***whistles* Woah, long chapter you got here! It's was really cool and starts to interduce the charater of Perfect Cell, which is key to the next few chapters...anyway, can't wait to see more!

**_R: Well more is definitely on the way and longer chapters will appear in the near future. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_C: _**Super Cell is strong

**_R: I only put that as the title for chapter purposes, he's still Cell. And yes, he is much stronger, but how much stronger?_**

**_C: _**Wow it's awesome I love it!

**_R: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it._**

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I'll see you all in the next Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 27: The Legendary Super Saiyan Part 1. Deuces._


	26. Chapter 26: The Fate Tournament Begins

**_A/N: And so I'm back, my reasoning for taking a break is at the bottom and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I just had to post a chapter of some sort or else I would've exploded. Without further ado, onto the chapter._**

_Chapter 27: The Fate Tournament Begins_

* * *

BOOM!

''I told you couldn't beat me now,'' stated Gohan.

''Grrr... what did you do to increase your power to such a level?'' asked the angry Raditz.

''Simple, I trained as hard as I could in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now give up or I'll be forced to kill you again,'' warned Gohan. The pacifist got into a fighting stance, and narrowed his eyes to examine Raditz's posture.

''Or how about I kill the girl instead,'' maniacally claimed Raditz as he swiftly fired a blast at Bra. Gohan narrowed his eyes and spoke four words that seemed enchanted. ''No one dies today,'' Gohan shouted as he warped in the blasts trajectory and backhanded the blast away.

''Uncle, I gave you a chance but you blew it! Why do you have to be so stupid,'' Gohan yelled as he vanished and reappeared in front of Raditz. BAM! Gohan launched a swift blurry fist at Raditz's forehead, sending him back.

Raditz backflipped and landed on the ground. ''You think this is the full extent of my power, I've been playing the whole time.''

His words made Gohan stop and question the widow peaked Saiyan. ''Full power? Don't tell me you're talking about the ultra bulked up form. If so, you won't be able to defeat me. But don't take my word for it,'' Gohan said.

''We shall see nephew, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Raditz under went the same transformation that Trunks did prior to him coming back to the Earth. ''So you see, my power is ahead of yours now. You can't hope to defeat me now, you're too weak.''

''I told you not to do this, whatever. I'm gonna take you down within the next ten minutes,'' proclaimed Gohan. Raditz narrowed his golden eyebrows and bull rushed Gohan's frail outline.

Android 0 launched a kick, but Gohan saw it coming miles away and blocked it. DOOSH!

Gohan shoved his fist in Raditz's torso, sending him crashing into a cliff. Raditz rolled over and hopped up, leaving the ground. ''Take this, DOUBLE SUNDAY!'' Raditz's ki blast tore through the ground, making a trench. Gohan knew that it was to powerful to simply bat away so he warped out of its trajectory.

POW! Gohan smashed his fist into Raditz's face, knocking him flat on his back. ''I told you this would happen, but you didn't listen. Its over, KAMEHAMEHA!'' The azure beam of destruction was on its path to kill Raditz.

Raditz could only look on as his fate flashed before his eyes. He was done in by his weakling brothers brat. He was truly a weakling, a figment in the wind. The Low Class warrior, the weakling, the chicken known as Raditz.

When Gohan looked at Raditz's facial expression, he saw despair and the look of failure. Gohan immediately realized that maybe Raditz had a chance to be saved after all. Gohan closed his eyes and the blast dispensed on its path.

''What, why didn't you go through with it and kill me?'' Asked a bewildered Raditz. The son of Kakarrot made his way over to his uncle and looked at him, contemplating the consequences of his actions.

''Because everyone deserves a second chance, that's what my father taught me. Everyone can be redeemable, and change for the better. That's why I'm sparing you, but make no mistake. If you cross out of line, I will hunt you down and finish you,'' threatened Gohan.

''WHAT? You're just gonna let that bastard live after what he's done?''

''Everyone deserves a second chance, we got mister Piccolo and your father from doing this. I'm hoping I'm really my father's son and I have the same affect on him.'' Gohan replied to Bra.

Gohan turned back to his uncle whom was on the ground, beaten. ''Now uncle I'd suggest you go with Bra back to Capsule Corp, and remain there. Cause any trouble and-''

''I know, I know, you'll hunt me down and kill me,'' replied an annoyed Raditz. ''That is if Vegeta doesn't do the deed before you even get there.''

''Gohan, thanks for saving me from him. And how did you get so strong in so little time?''

''Well Trunks, Vegeta, my father and I went into this special room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It gives us a years worth of training in only one day on the outside world. That's how we got so powerful, I think you should head into that room pretty soon.''

''Thanks, I'll see ya later and happy birthday.''

Both Raditz and Bra took off from the location, heading to Vegeta's home in Capsule Corporation. Gohan sighed before heading home, ready to actually have his birthday.

* * *

The remaining days until the Cell Games passed quickly and the time for the battle was there before they knew it. Chi-Chi watched as her husband laced up his boots, getting ready to leave. The day had finally arrived- the Fate Tournament arrived.

"Well," Goku said. "I'd better go get Gohan." Gohan had remained at Kami's Lookout, hanging out with Dende and the others until the day of the tournament.

"Please, be careful," said Chi-Chi. "Promise me that nothing will happen to Gohan. I'd prefer it if he didn't fight, but I know how he is. Very impulsive and willing to jump into the face of danger."

"We'll be fine," replied Goku. "After this, we'll have a party to celebrate. If I don't make it out, just know I love you." The full blooded Saiyan received a quick peck on the lips from his wife.

''Save the world Goku,'' Chi Chi muttered. Goku nodded as he raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

x-X-x

Gohan and the others looked up when they saw Goku appear. "Today's the day," he said, excited to finally see if everything he'd done over the time was enough to save the planet. "Where's Vegeta and Gohan?" he asked, noticing that the Saiyan Prince wasn't present.

"Vegeta went on ahead two day's ago to actually spend time with his family. I sense his presence heading towards the Tournament arena at the moment. Gohan on the otherhand left about an hour ago," stated the always informative Piccolo.

"I see," said Goku. "They must be pumped up from all the training."

Nobody responded, all staring at the ground. "What's with the silent treatment?" asked Goku. "Anybody want to explain?"

"Goku," said Krillin. "We seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the Dragon. Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell can be brought back with one wish. But unlike on Namek, this Dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

"I'm sorry," said Dende, bowing his head. "I should have told you before I made them, Goku."

"Hey, guys, don't worry!" said Goku. "Nothing's going to happen. He's not going to beat us, guys. In any case, we'd better get going, or else we're going to be late."

The group of warriors shot into the sky, flying towards the Cell Games, where the fate of the universe would be decided.

x-X-x

"Here we are just twenty minutes away from the start of the Cell Games," said a reporter who was on scene at the Cell Games, cowering out of sight on a cliff. "And, by the looks of it, no one's showed up to watch for fear of their lives. As you can see, Cell continues to stand in the center of the ring without moving a muscle. And with not a lot of time left until the opening bell, we're still awaiting the arrival of the people's champion, Hercule Satan."

Just then, there was a significant amount of dust being blown into the air from an approaching car. "Wait a minute," said the reporter, noticing the car. "It looks like someone's coming!"

The door to the car opened, and Mr. Satan stepped out giving the victory sign and generally acting like the stuck up jackass that he is. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" screamed the reporter, "Mr. Satan is here!"

Mr. Satan looked up at the reporter and gestured for him to come down. "What's he doing?" asked the reporter to the cameraman. "He wants us to go down there?" Mr. Satan nodded. "Yes... well... alright!" The reporter and camera man made their way off the cliff.

"Mr. Satan," Firecracker said. "What are your thoughts on the upcoming tournament?"

"I'm going to crush that stupid amateur over there," Hercule announced, pointing at Cell.

"Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said into the microphone. "Hercule is already declaring victory against the monster known as Cell."

Just then Vegeta landed next to the ring and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan came following right behind the armor clad Saiyan, uncertainty and determination written on his demeanor.

"It looks like we have a couple of observers," Firecracker said. "How'd they do that?" he asked to the 'World Champion' Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule said. "Like the ones that Cell uses."

Gohan raised a brow, a little offended but otherwise remarked nothing.

Mr. Firecracker walked over to the full blooded Saiyan and put the microphone in his face. "Do you have any comments to make sir?"

"Get out of my face before I blast you to oblivion," Vegeta threatened.

x-X-x

The Z-warriors stopped in midair as they saw Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu waiting for them. "Glad you could make it," Goku said thankfully.

"We're not going to face Cell one on one," Tien stated. "But we'll be there to try and stop him if everyone else fails. Maybe Yamcha and I's fusion can be of use."

"That's all we can ask for," Goku said. ''Now lets get going!'' With that, the Z-fighters continued on their flight to the Cell arena.

x-X-x

Android Sixteen landed right next to the arena a few minutes after the Saiyans arrived. "Well Sixteen," Cell remarked with a grin. "I see you're still alive and kicking."

"I will exterminate you once and for all Cell," Sixteen said in a flat voice.

"How do you intend to do that," Cell said, "being as weak as you are."

"I've had major improvements implemented as well as repairs to my design," Sixteen replied.

"Well, it may get interesting then," Cell answered.

"Apparently Cell knows this newcomer," Firecracker inferred.

"It's all just a cheap trick," Hercule said out of the blue.

The 'World Champ' was interrupted more of the Z-warriors landing just outside the ring. "Ah, Goku," Cell greeted. "I was wondering if you'd show up. Now the fun can actually begin."

Then the final Z-fighter flew in on the scene, Trunks.

"I'm ready for you Cell," Goku replied. He turned to the rest of the warriors gathered. "Is it okay if I go first?"

"Yeah go ahead," Gohan said calmly, though he's ready to get his hands on Cell. That menace had to pay for murdering his best friend Videl's mother while he was making the Tournament broadcast. His little 'demonstration' that made a huge trench in the city had killed Videl's mother, Miguel in the process.

"Is that okay with you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No, I'm going first Kakarrot," the Saiyan Prince replied. "Stay the hell out of my way, I'm going to obliterate him." He had his own personal vendetta against Cell, he petrified Bulma, took the Dragon radar, nearly killed Bra and chibi Trunks HIS SPAWNS, and got away before the armor clad Saiyan could react.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Bulma was busy typing on her computer to find out anything om her android client. Suddenly, he spun around after hearing the sound of glass crashing. She horrified at what she saw, Cell held both Chibi Trunks and Bra by the throat. The cockroach looking menacingly smirked sinisterly at the petrified Bulma. _

_''Give me your Dragon radar or your beloved children will die.'' The monstrosity grinned full of evil. _

_The blue haired undergarment named woman reluctantly grabbed the radar and handed it to Cell, albeit closing her eyes. Cell snatched the radar out of Bulma's hands after dropping both Trunks and Bra to the ground. _

_Bulam slowly opened her eyes and much to her horror, Cell had snapped Trunks neck and crushed both Bra's legs. ''W-why a-are you... doing this?'' Bulma asked out of fear, didn't Cell agree to wait until the tournament._

_''Nothing really, just a precaution for you to not use the Dragon Balls to try to wish me away or something. With the new power coursing through my genetic structure after absorbing Android 0, I had to instill fear into somebody._

_''CELL!'' Future Trunks appeared in the room with Vegeta. Trunks horrified at what he saw and his now unruly golden aura showed signs of potent blue electricity surrounding it. _

_Vegeta checked his children's pulses, showing a rare concerned side of him. He felt them, but on the verge of stopping. Vegeta punched the ground before standing up and bull rushing Cell full of fury. Tournament be DAMNED! YOU'RE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW!'' _

_Trunks zipped behind Cell to keep him trapped between himself and his father. Before they could even get within two feet of his proximity, he flew through the wall beside him with surprising speed._

_The two Saiyans heard laughter coming from the sky before it diminished. ''Damnit, he's even stronger than before now that he's absorbed Raditz. This is turining into one big catastrophe!'' shouted the Saiyan from the future._

_Flashback Ends..._

''Woah Vegeta, what got you so worked up?''

''Family affairs, now stay off,'' Vegeta replied hoarsely.

Trunks clenched his fists in anger, Cell had wronged them and he had to pay. This is the moment of truth, whether his impact on the timeline actually made a real difference. Were his efforts truly just in vain? He would find out at this very tournament.

_''Make no mistake Cell, I'll see to it that this whole shirade comes to a halt.''_

"Excuse me," Firecracker interrupted putting the microphone in front of Goku. "Do you intend of fighting Cell?"

"Yeah," Goku answered. "But Vegeta's going first."

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Satan. "DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE CHAMP AROUND HERE!"

_''He seems more like an attention-craving loudmouth,''_ thought Gohan to himself, taking an instinctive dislike towards the man.

"I've had about enough of you clowns!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward and shoving the reporter out of the way. "And your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

"Don't blow a vein, the tournament hasn't even started." Gohan sighed, disliking the man more and more with every word he said. He and his father never sought glory- but this man loved it, and would do anything for it. Gohan couldn't respect that.

Mr. Satan drew back in surprise at being talked to like that by a little kid. He started laughing. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods, so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The Z-Fighters just stared at Mr. Satan, all of them beginning to share Gohan's instinctive dislike towards the man.

"And the other challengers have been left totally speechless," said the reporter. "By the one and only MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE-" He was cut off by the fact that he'd leaned too far over the edge of the ring, and smashed into the ground.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan. "Seeing as how you don't know who I am, I'll show you." He hopped out of the ring and pulled a boulder out of the ground, smashing it over his head. "Now who rules?" he taunted.

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the world!" shouted the reporter, "MR. SATAN!" He began chanting Mr. Satan, but stopped when everybody just stared at him like he was an idiot. "They... they aren't buying it at all!" he said to Mr. Satan.

"Let him go first," whispered Gohan to his father. "The only way we'll be able to convince him otherwise is to hurt him, and it'll be good for his ego."

"You think we should?" replied Goku.

"It's time," said Cell suddenly. "Who will be the first to challenge?"

Mr. Satan stepped forward. "You're looking at him. Let's get it on!" He reached up, beginning to untie the rope on his cape.

"There's just no trying to stop him, Goku," said Krillin. "He just won't listen."

"I've gotta try," said Goku. He turned to the ring. "Listen, Mr. Satan. If you fight Cell you're going to get killed."

The reporter and Mr. Satan looked at each other, shrugging. "Okay, Lionel," said the reporter to his cameraman. "Get a close up of the guy with the big hair."

"Right," said the cameraman, pivoting to face Goku.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, "moments ago this big-haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament! Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten! Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years, I have one question to ask this know-it-all man. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

"The insolence," Firecracker replied. "We all know it'll be the champ Hercule that will beat Cell. He's going first."

"That dumb ass," Krillin said. "He couldn't beat a fly."

"Wait," Firecracker said. "You were one of the participants in the tournament before the last one, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Krillin replied nonchantly.

"Why didn't you return?" Firecracker asked. "Was it because you were afraid of Hercule?"

"It was to try and prevent this whole mess, we had training to do," Krillin answered irritated. "I could beat that loser without even breaking a sweat. Its truly no contest."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker pronounced. "We have some competitors that claim to be stronger than the World Champ but personally I think they were just scared. We'll begin with Hercule facing the monster Cell. We all know that this will be the only match of the tournament since Hercule will surely win."

"I don't think we're going to convince them," Gohan whispered, rather annoyed.

"He deserves what he gets," Yamcha seconded. ''This is pathetic.''

"We can always wish him back with everyone else even if he dies," Tien pointed out.

"I suppose we'll have to let him humiliate himself before we can get underway then," Krillin said.

"You're going down, Cell," Hercule yelled interrupting the conversation. The stupid man walked up to the monster and got in a martial arts stance.

"Let's begin," Firecracker announced.

Hercule charged at Cell with a kick right to the monster's face. Cell never even flinched, not even feeling the blow. Hercule continued to throw kicks and punches wildly.

"Hercule is throwing punches and kicks so fast that Cell doesn't have any hope of blocking," Firecracker said. "This man is amazing."

"And now for my finish!" shouted Mr. Satan. Cell finally got tired of the man and backhanded him out of the ring and into a cliff, making him win the one sided affair.

"To be honest, Gohan," said Krillin to the half-Saiyan, "I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap."

"Look, he survived," said Piccolo. "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling."

"He... he landed _outside_ the ring," said the reporter, his eyes wide. "That means... our hero... has lost... the battle..."

"Oh no! Hercule has landed out of the ring. Is there any hope left?" Firecracker walked over to where Hercule lay. "What happened in there?"

"Well with the kind of power I've got, one little slip can send you flying like that," Hercule lied to his paparazzi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hercule's own power is what sent him out of the ring. He may still be able to beat Cell after all."

"Who will be first?" Cell asked. "Will it be you, Goku?"

"No it'll be Vegeta. If you manage to get past him, I'll be your next opponent." Goku said while backing off and letting Vegeta storm onto the ring.

x-X-x

"Ah, Vegeta," taunted Cell. "I thought you would have learned by now."

''I'm going to end your pathetic existence once and for all, you blasted cockroach.''

''Heard that line before, indulge me. What will be any different from the last time we fought my dear prince of nothing,'' Cell said ever confidently.

The Saiyan flashed into his Super Saiyan form and raised his power, causing winds to blow everywhere and slight blue electricity to form around him. Along with his glowing golden glow, the Saiyan was itching to test out the results from his training.

''Woah, I never thought he was at this level of power! He's on par with Gohan and I now,'' exclaimed Goku from his spot on the ground.

The winds nearly swept the paparazzi and away, only being held by Gohan. ''You're welcome,'' Gohan said to while looking at the battle at hand.

''Prepare to die Cell, I'll make good on what I say this time. RAAHHH!'' The armor clad Saiyan charged Cell who kept a sinister grin on his face. ''I guess this means we're skipping the warm up, my dear prince?''

''Keep smirking you bastard, I'll kill you when its all said and done.'' The Saiyan met his adversaries guard with a powerful strike to Cell's chest area.

''Ah, so you've gotten much stronger than our last encounter. This may prove to be more challenging and amusing than I thought,'' spoke Cell.

''Shut up and fight me you bastard!''

''Oh I'll enjoy taking down your over inflated ego down bit by bit,'' Cell replied in his usual 'perfect voice'.

* * *

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I genuinely apologize for that. I've been busy because life gets in the way of Fanfiction. Also I guess I've had writers block as well due to the amount of chapters I've written since the beginning of 2015. I just needed a break but fear not, this story will continue to flourish with chapters. Anyways, always remember to leave a review as it only takes a few seconds. I would greatly appreciate it if you did as it gives me more insight to continue to provide story content. Now that my constant rambling has ceased, I give you the power levels that I haven't covered in the last couple of chapters. _

**_Power Levels (Chapter 25):_**

_Vegeta (Base): 15,000,000_

_Vegeta (SSJ): 750,000,000_

_Vegeta (MSSJ): 1,500,000,000_

_Vegeta (USSJ): 2,250,000,000_

_Vegeta (Temporarily Angry): 1,750,000,000_

_Cell (13 and 17 Absorbed): 1,500,000,000_

_Cell (Perfect Form Suppressed): 2,000,000,000_

_Mirai Trunks (Base): 15,200,000_

_Mirai Trunks (SSJ): 760,000,000_

_Mirai Trunks (MSSJ): 1,520,000,000_

_Mirai Trunks (USSJ): 2,280,000,000_

_Krillin (Base): 2,500,000_

_Krillin (Super Kaioken X10): 250,000,000_

_Piccolo: 450,000,000_

_Tien: 2,500,000_

_Bulma: 3_

_Goku (SSJ Supressed): 2,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ Supressed): 3,000,000_

_Goku (Half of FPSSJ or Normal SSJ): 1,025,000,000_

**_Power Levels (Chapter 26):_**

_Vegeta (Base after HTC Second Time): 20,000,000_

_Trunks (Base after HTC Second Time): 20,100,000_

_Lime: 3_

_ : 171_

_Mercenary Tao: 324_

_Guards: 16_

_Gohan (SSJ): 1,050,000,000_

_Dende: 100_

_Raditz (SSJ): 600,000,000_

_Raditz (ASSJ): 900,000,000_

_Bra (Base): 7,000,000_

_Bra (SSJ): 350,000,000_

_Bra (ASSJ): 525,000,000_

_**Power Levels (This Chapter):**_

_Vegeta (MSSJ): 2,000,000,000_

_Cell (Supressed): 2,000,000,000_

_Trunks (Base): 20,100,000_

_Goku (SSJ): 1,025,000,000_

_Gohan (SSJ): 1,050,000,000_

_ : 140_

_Firecracker: 7_

_Tien (Base): 7,000,000_

_Krillin (Base): 6,900,000_

_Yamcha (Base): 4,500,000_

_Piccolo: 1,000,000,000_

_Favoriters: Endless_

_Followers: Unlimited_

_Reviewers: Beyond Infinite_

**_Review Section:_**

**_C: _**_Awesome job with the chapter!_

**_A: Thank you for your support as always._**

**_C: _**_I have an idea on what i thinks gonna. Happen. If gohan doesnt kill radditz then i think android 0 will somehow get involved in the cell games. Which will lead to cell in the end absorbing android 0_.

**_A: Quite correct, except Cell absorbed Android 0 in between the miniscule time skip._**

**_C: _**_I'm liking this story a lot. Very nice what if set of sagas. Well written and witty. But PLEASE make the Z Fighters the heroes of Earth. I always hated Hercule. Not because he's weak but he undermines the original Dragon Ball story where people knew that there were super powerful beings out there. Maybe after the Cell Games Gohan and Goku (If he's still alive that is) could be invited for an interview with the world's most popular news program. Z TV! Their slogan is: "Don't ask us why it's called Z cause not even we know!" I would truly like to see the Z Fighters get the credit they deserve. This could also start Gohan explaining Ki and starting to make his book on how Ki worksand theories on it. Gohan's book IS canon btw... well at least I think it is. XD_

**_A: Don't worry, Hercule will only take partial credit for the whole thing. He'll be exposed as a fraud later on in the story._**

**_C: _**_Do you plan on making Raditz join the gang? And will Bra have her shot in the HTC?_

**_A: I'm going to have to say no because there would be too many people in the gang. And Bra will have her shot in the HTC but before she could go in she was severely injured by the menace known as Cell._**

**_C: _**_Really great chapter awesome stuff!_

**_A: Thank you for the compliment, I genuinely aprreciate it. I hope I continue to make good content._**

**_C: _**_There have certainly been a couple modification to the original timeline, but overall I like them. I'll see what happens next time between Raditz and Gohan._

**_A: You will indeed. I'm sorry if you think the battle was a little lack luster, but it really wasn't much of a fight. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for the next chapter. _**

* * *

_Thank you all for reading this chapter of Beyond Infinite and stay tuned for the next Chapter. The reason I didn't do the Broly mini arc will be explained in future Chapters. Fear not, he will still be included within this story. Deuces._


	27. Chapter 27: Dies Irae

_A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the extreme delay for the chapter as well. I figured I had to at least post something to notify everyone that I'm still writing. The reasoning behind everything that's been going on is at the bottom of the chapter. Now without further ado, lets get on with the extremely short chapter. I just had to post something or else I would've went insane._

_Chapter 27: Dies Irae_

* * *

The royal Saiyans fist collided with Cell's palm, creating minor shock waves and fissures in the air around them. ''So I see the action has finally started, come on father,'' Trunks encouraged silently.

''Um.. is it just me or do you feel the depth of Cell's power? Its outrageously powerful, Vegeta can't take that on!''

''Krillin calm down. Vegeta hasn't pulled out all the stops yet. He just got started, give him a chance,'' responded Goku.

''Goku's right Krillin, just watch the match. If Vegeta's really in trouble, we'll intervene and stop Cell,'' Piccolo instructed. Krillin simply sighed in a disagreeing manner before turning his full attention back towards the fight.

_Gohan, stay calm. Its the same as always, save the Earth from a threat. But why do I get the vibe that something drastic will occur. Don't be afraid, calm down Gohan, keep calm and watch the match, _Gohan mused to himself, trying to calm his nerves.

However, the magnitude of Cell's power is terrifying in itself. Its inconceivable and sadistic at the same time. Something about the tournament was definitely giving Son Gohan chills running down his spine.

Vegeta's assault on Cell continued as he kept on striking Cell in the same spots, driven off of his primal instincts. The super android simply smirked as he blocked Vegeta's blow with little difficulty. The bioandroid back handed the prince in the face, pushing him away from his presence.

''Your attacks are uncoordinated in every way, that's no way to fight. Pathetic, this fight isn't amusing in the slightest, hopefully fighting Goku would be more satisfying than fighting you. Think of it, the low class being better than the royal, how pathetic.'' Cell smirked, hoping to have riled up Vegeta a bit.

The vein that was protruding of Vegeta's forehead was an indicator that had indeed worked.

''Don't compare me to that weakling over there, I'm the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!'' An explosion of ki erupted around Vegeta's form as he fired off at Cell. The armor clad Saiyans ki infused fist made contact with the androids chest plate, shoving it inwards.

Vegeta then elbowed Cell in the face, making blood come out of his mouth and nose. ''I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO OBLIVION!''

''_GALICK GUN!''_

The massive wave of ki charged towards Cell in all its fury. The android batted it away, taking the bait that Vegeta laid out for him.

WHAM!

Vegeta cocked his fist back and launched it with as much force as he could muster.

The force of the blow sent Cell flying to the tournament ground. Vegeta blitzed Cell with a series of powerful strikes that made the super experiment have a hard time parriying or dodging the blows.

''Ladies and gentlemen, it appears this flame haired warrior is putting Cell on the ropes. Could he be the one to put an end to Cell's reign of terror and carnage?'' Firecracker spectated to the populace that was watching.

SMASH!

Vegeta axe handed Cell to the ground. The android back flipped and redoubled, staying alert for the Saiyans relentless presence. He turned around, shocked to see Vegeta with his arms out preparing his signature killing move.

''Woah, Vegeta must be really worked up by Cell. I just hope he doesn't lose control and blows up the Earth on accident,'' Gohan commented.

''Agreed, father is losing it. I hope he knows what he's doing or else he could very well kill us all,'' Trunks said grimly.

''_FINAL FLASH!''_

The golden colored wave of destructive ki raged on towards the target in its trajectory, the menace known as Cell. The android jumped up just in time to avoid being charred or worse, vaporized. The blast however still caught Cell's left leg as he was elevating, charring it.

The android regenerated his leg however and looked to be as good as new.

''Hmph, toying with you is getting tedious as well as boring. I think your time of living has come to an end. Say good bye, Vegeta,'' Cell chuckled menacingly. Vegeta was shocked to say the least, how did Cell avoid the attack when he was on the ground recovering.

The only plausible explanation is that Cell toyed with him during the whole duration of the match. So he sapped most of his energy on a pointless attack, now how was he going to survive Cell's onslaught now that the android went on the offensive.

''Shit, just how powerful is this cockroach?'' Vegeta questioned to himself.

The blue android picked up on his voice and smirked. ''I'll show you a glimpse of true power and terror, this is what you're up against.'' The android released influxes of ki run out of his body, to scare the other combatants.

''Damnit, Cell is on a whole other level than all of us. Even after all the training we put ourselves through, he's still one step ahead.''

''No kidding Trunks, maybe me and Gohan should've took that other year in the tournament,'' Goku stated, worried and excited by Cell's power at the same time.

''Unreal, Cell's power shot through the roof. How are we gonna stop him now,'' Gohan mused to himself. ''Just what is making dad so confident that we can stop him?''

''Curse you, Cell!'' Piccolo shouted.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, pure anger. No matter how hard he tries, it seems he's destined for failure. He failed to kill Kakarrot, failed to avenge his race from Frieza, failed to kill Cooler and Cold, any of the androids and now Cell. He even claimed he would never fail again...

_''I'll NEVER FAIL AGAIN!''_

And yet here he was, failing again.

''Ah Vegeta, I didn't strike your pride did I?''

This caused Vegeta to snarl and remember his first ascension to a Super Saiyan. The exact words he had quoted had something to do with his pride. The exact words he had said to Cooler when it was foreshadowed that death would once again claim the battled hardened warrior...

_''THERE'S ONE THING YOU'LL NEVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME! **MY PRIDE!**''_

''Come on Vegeta, where's your pride? Where's your willingness to continue fighting? What is Bulma and your spawns thinking right now, probably ashamed at how cowardly you're acting. This is pathetic, a prince full of spunk reduced to a being terrified of his enemies power,'' Cell mocked.

Vegeta had no answer and instead clenched his fists while thinking of how he failed his family as well. Chibi Trunks and Bra sat in the emergency room on the verge of dying. All because of the menace that was in front of him.

''Hmph, need a little encouragement. I'll be happy to oblige,'' Cell said sinisterly before shooting at speeds of Mach 25 or more. The Saiyan was caught off guard by Cell's abrupt charge and was head butted to the tournament stage.

''What is Vegeta doing? If he keeps this up, he's a goner!''

''I can't take it anymore! Father, I'm coming!'' The prince's son attempted to charge into the arena, only to be subdued by Goku. The full blooded Saiyan shook his head, and gestured to the match.

''No Trunks, this is Vegeta's fight and if we interfered he would be extremely angry as his pride would take a nosedive. I understand his pride enough to know that much,'' Goku said with a rare glimpse of intelligence.

Gohan just watched, watching as Vegeta was tossed around helplessly. ''No, Vegeta! Dad, we need to stop the match and send someone else in. I can't let Vegeta die no matter how much he wronged us in the past.''

Vegeta was picked up by the throat by Cell with numerous rips in his armor bodysuit and blood coming from his lip. ''This is the end of your life as you know it, Sayonara!''

The Saiyans eyes snapped open and he released a double big bang attack at point blank range. The immense orb of ki surprised Cell to say the least, as it ran straight through the bottom of his chest and downwards.

The Saiyan easily broke Cell's grip around his arm by vaporizing it. Vegeta smirked at his plan and how it came together. ''Now to finish you all together, _**GALICK FLASH!**_'' The purple mixed with golden wave of pure unrelenting energy obliterated everything in its path until it reached Cell's entire body, vaporizing it to nothing.

''It appears that after receiving a beating, this warrior caught the monster off guard and managed to remove Cell completely from sight with his light beams. Can this truly be the end of Cell?'' Firecracker commented to the crowd watching.

''That was a cunning plan Vegeta, you had us worried,'' Goku stated. Vegeta looked around with his senses alert, trying to detect Cell's presence. When he found none, he walked back to the group of fighters.

''Is it really over?'' Krillin wondered.

''It must be, I don't sense anything from him,'' responded Yamcha.

''Be on your guard, you can't let up for a second lest your life be stripped from you!'' Piccolo barked.

''No its over alright, there's no way Cell could've survived being annihilated like that, its impossible!''

''_I feel insulted Yamcha, I am the definition of impossible. I am **perfection**!''_

TZZZZEW!

ZZINNNG!

DOOOOOOSSSH!

Two bodies hit the ground and one was vaporized on the spot. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

The terror and nightmare wasn't over. No it only just begun. As they say, dies irae.

* * *

_A/N: And yet again I take another break. This break composed of me having a stoop in inspiration for my story and just life in general. I find out my mother is pregnant at the age of 37 which I believe is ludicrous and I've been helping her out. Also my school work has doubled up, plus my writers block and PC. I know these are just a bunch of nonsense excuses and I understand. Its just life has interfered with Fanfiction and that's all I have to say. However, that trend will stop and the next chapter is going to be around 8-10K words in length so get ready. I'm sorry for the delays and I appreciate those who stay and support me even when I'm absent. You're all like the second family that I don't really know. Now onto the gist of this chapter, who do you think died? Tell me in your reviews and we'll see who wins some cookies (just kidding). I've also decided that my powerlevels were becoming really inconsistent so I decided to get rid of them and replace them with a more suitable method of dictating powerlevels. I'm going to do this the way the story Destiny Shattered does it or basically comparison style. The names go from strongest to weakest, left to right for each tier:_

_Tier One: Cell_

_Tier Two: Vegeta (MSSJ Angered), Gohan (MSSJ), Goku (MSSJ) and Trunks (MSSJ), Vegeta (MSSJ)_

_Tier Three: Piccolo, Android 16, Gohan (SSJ), Goku (SSJ) and Trunks (SSJ), Vegeta (SSJ)_

_Tier Four: Gohan (Base), Goku (Base) and Trunks (Base), Vegeta (Base), Tien and Krillin, Yamcha_

_Tier Five: , The news reporters_

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**_N__ice I love this fanfic_

**_R: Thank you for your support, I appreciate it._**

**_C: _**_Great chapter as always_

**_R: Thanks for the praise, nice to see my work is good value._**

* * *

Stay tuned for the next Chapter, _Chapter 28: Simia Iratus (Saiyan Anger). Deuces._


	28. Chapter 28: Simia Iratus

_A/N: This Chapter is a chapter full of death so if your favorite character ends up dying then I'm sorry. Also the Tournament ends this chapter too. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter._

_Chapter 28: Simia Iratus (Monkey Anger or Saiyan Anger)_

* * *

_What happened last time..._

_The royal Saiyans fist collided with Cell's palm, creating minor shock waves and fissures in the air around them. ''So I see the action has finally started, come on father,'' Trunks encouraged silently._

_''Um.. is it just me or do you feel the depth of Cell's power? Its outrageously powerful, Vegeta can't take that on!''_

_''Krillin calm down. Vegeta hasn't pulled out all the stops yet. He just got started, give him a chance,'' responded Goku._

_''Goku's right Krillin, just watch the match. If Vegeta's really in trouble, we'll intervene and stop Cell,'' Piccolo instructed. Krillin simply sighed in a disagreeing manner before turning his full attention back towards the fight._

_Gohan, stay calm. Its the same as always, save the Earth from a threat. But why do I get the vibe that something drastic will occur. Don't be afraid, calm down Gohan, keep calm and watch the match, Gohan mused to himself, trying to calm his nerves._

_However, the magnitude of Cell's power is terrifying in itself. Its inconceivable and sadistic at the same time. Something about the tournament was definitely giving Son Gohan chills running down his spine._

_Vegeta's assault on Cell continued as he kept on striking Cell in the same spots, driven off of his primal instincts. The super android simply smirked as he blocked Vegeta's blow with little difficulty. The bioandroid back handed the prince in the face, pushing him away from his presence._

_''Your attacks are uncoordinated in every way, that's no way to fight. Pathetic, this fight isn't amusing in the slightest, hopefully fighting Goku would be more satisfying than fighting you. Think of it, the low class being better than the royal, how pathetic.'' Cell smirked, hoping to have riled up Vegeta a bit._

_The vein that was protruding of Vegeta's forehead was an indicator that had indeed worked._

_''Don't compare me to that weakling over there, I'm the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!'' An explosion of ki erupted around Vegeta's form as he fired off at Cell. The armor clad Saiyans ki infused fist made contact with the androids chest plate, shoving it inwards._

_Vegeta then elbowed Cell in the face, making blood come out of his mouth and nose. ''I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO OBLIVION!''_

_''GALICK GUN!''_

_The massive wave of ki charged towards Cell in all its fury. The android batted it away, taking the bait that Vegeta laid out for him._

_WHAM!_

_Vegeta cocked his fist back and launched it with as much force as he could muster._

_The force of the blow sent Cell flying to the tournament ground. Vegeta blitzed Cell with a series of powerful strikes that made the super experiment have a hard time parriying or dodging the blows._

_''Ladies and gentlemen, it appears this flame haired warrior is putting Cell on the ropes. Could he be the one to put an end to Cell's reign of terror and carnage?'' Firecracker spectated to the populace that was watching._

_SMASH!_

_Vegeta axe handed Cell to the ground. The android back flipped and redoubled, staying alert for the Saiyans relentless presence. He turned around, shocked to see Vegeta with his arms out preparing his signature killing move._

_''Woah, Vegeta must be really worked up by Cell. I just hope he doesn't lose control and blows up the Earth on accident,'' Gohan commented._

_''Agreed, father is losing it. I hope he knows what he's doing or else he could very well kill us all,'' Trunks said grimly._

_''FINAL FLASH!''_

_The golden colored wave of destructive ki raged on towards the target in its trajectory, the menace known as Cell. The android jumped up just in time to avoid being charred or worse, vaporized. The blast however still caught Cell's left leg as he was elevating, charring it._

_The android regenerated his leg however and looked to be as good as new._

_''Hmph, toying with you is getting tedious as well as boring. I think your time of living has come to an end. Say good bye, Vegeta,'' Cell chuckled menacingly. Vegeta was shocked to say the least, how did Cell avoid the attack when he was on the ground recovering._

_The only plausible explanation is that Cell toyed with him during the whole duration of the match. So he sapped most of his energy on a pointless attack, now how was he going to survive Cell's onslaught now that the android went on the offensive._

_''Shit, just how powerful is this cockroach?'' Vegeta questioned to himself._

_The blue android picked up on his voice and smirked. ''I'll show you a glimpse of true power and terror, this is what you're up against.'' The android released influxes of ki run out of his body, to scare the other combatants._

_''Damnit, Cell is on a whole other level than all of us. Even after all the training we put ourselves through, he's still one step ahead.''_

_''No kidding Trunks, maybe me and Gohan should've took that other year in the tournament,'' Goku stated, worried and excited by Cell's power at the same time._

_''Unreal, Cell's power shot through the roof. How are we gonna stop him now,'' Gohan mused to himself. ''Just what is making dad so confident that we can stop him?''_

_''Curse you, Cell!'' Piccolo shouted._

_Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger, pure anger. No matter how hard he tries, it seems he's destined for failure. He failed to kill Kakarrot, failed to avenge his race from Frieza, failed to kill Cooler and Cold, any of the androids and now Cell. He even claimed he would never fail again..._

_''I'll NEVER FAIL AGAIN!''_

_And yet here he was, failing again._

_''Ah Vegeta, I didn't strike your pride did I?''_

_This caused Vegeta to snarl and remember his first ascension to a Super Saiyan. The exact words he had quoted had something to do with his pride. The exact words he had said to Cooler when it was foreshadowed that death would once again claim the battled hardened warrior..._

_''THERE'S ONE THING YOU'LL NEVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME! **MY PRIDE!**''_

_''Come on Vegeta, where's your pride? Where's your willingness to continue fighting? What is Bulma and your spawns thinking right now, probably ashamed at how cowardly you're acting. This is pathetic, a prince full of spunk reduced to a being terrified of his enemies power,'' Cell mocked._

_Vegeta had no answer and instead clenched his fists while thinking of how he failed his family as well. Chibi Trunks and Bra sat in the emergency room on the verge of dying. All because of the menace that was in front of him._

_''Hmph, need a little encouragement. I'll be happy to oblige,'' Cell said sinisterly before shooting at speeds of Mach 25 or more. The Saiyan was caught off guard by Cell's abrupt charge and was head butted to the tournament stage._

_''What is Vegeta doing? If he keeps this up, he's a goner!''_

_''I can't take it anymore! Father, I'm coming!'' The prince's son attempted to charge into the arena, only to be subdued by Goku. The full blooded Saiyan shook his head, and gestured to the match._

_''No Trunks, this is Vegeta's fight and if we interfered he would be extremely angry as his pride would take a nosedive. I understand his pride enough to know that much,'' Goku said with a rare glimpse of intelligence._

_Gohan just watched, watching as Vegeta was tossed around helplessly. ''No, Vegeta! Dad, we need to stop the match and send someone else in. I can't let Vegeta die no matter how much he wronged us in the past.''_

_Vegeta was picked up by the throat by Cell with numerous rips in his armor bodysuit and blood coming from his lip. ''This is the end of your life as you know it, Sayonara!''_

_The Saiyans eyes snapped open and he released a double big bang attack at point blank range. The immense orb of ki surprised Cell to say the least, as it ran straight through the bottom of his chest and downwards._

_The Saiyan easily broke Cell's grip around his arm by vaporizing it. Vegeta smirked at his plan and how it came together. ''Now to finish you all together, **GALICK FLASH!**'' The purple mixed with golden wave of pure unrelenting energy obliterated everything in its path until it reached Cell's entire body, vaporizing it to nothing._

_''It appears that after receiving a beating, this warrior caught the monster off guard and managed to remove Cell completely from sight with his light beams. Can this truly be the end of Cell?'' Firecracker commented to the crowd watching._

_''That was a cunning plan Vegeta, you had us worried,'' Goku stated. Vegeta looked around with his senses alert, trying to detect Cell's presence. When he found none, he walked back to the group of fighters._

_''Is it really over?'' Krillin wondered._

_''It must be, I don't sense anything from him,'' responded Yamcha._

_''Be on your guard, you can't let up for a second lest your life be stripped from you!'' Piccolo barked._

_''No its over alright, there's no way Cell could've survived being annihilated like that, its impossible!''_

_''I feel insulted Yamcha, I am the definition of impossible. I am **perfection**!''_

_TZZZZEW!_

_ZZINNNG!_

_DOOOOOOSSSH!_

_Two bodies hit the ground and one was vaporized on the spot. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

_The terror and nightmare wasn't over. No it only just begun. As they say, dies irae._

* * *

_What's happening now..._

_''I feel insulted Yamcha, I am the definition of impossible. I am **perfection!**''_

TZZZZEW!

ZZINNNG!

DOOOOOOSH!

Two bodies hit the ground and one was annihilated on the spot.

The terror and nightmare wasn't over. No, it only just begun. As they say, dies irae.

The bodies that hit the ground were that of Vegeta, whom saved Trunks life and Goku, whom saved Yamcha's life by jumping in the way of the beams trajectory. Android 16 was utterly destroyed in a blast, leaving only his head to roll towards Gohan.

ZZZZIPPP!

Another person hit the ground. This time it was Gohan, who now has a gaping wound in his shoulder.

''Perfect, all that is left is you Trunks,'' Cell smirked full of evil, having received a small zenkai boost. ''Even though I wish Goku was still up as well, but he sacrificed himself for that weakling over there. That was his fate from the very beginning though, it just came early.''

Trunks, seething in quiet but uncontrollable fury, looked around. Goku had a hole in his chest and his life force was sweeping away. Vegeta's wound hit him square in both of his lungs, which meant his time of living was coming to a halt. Gohan's wound was nonlife threatening, which meant he was okay but in severe pain.

''Trunks...get o-over here,'' Vegeta croaked from where he lay.

''Save your strength father,'' Trunks said, tears singing his eyes.

''Trunks... avenge us... kill the bastard...responsible for this...its too late for me...I've failed... b-but... you're still alive...you have my blood...coursing through you... you can suceed where I... f-failed... you must...kill Cell...farewell... my s-son,''Vegeta finished his final words before closing his eyes.

The prince of all Saiyans had passed for the second time.

''Oh no... it appears four fighters are down and out, is this the end? Mister Satan, when are you going to stop Cell?'' Firecracker said, holding the mic to Hercules face. appeared frightened for a split second but quickly changed his composure.

''Oh the pain, the pain! My stomach is killing me, as soon as my stomach feels better I'll jump in there and defeat that chump!''

Gohan saw his father on the ground dead and something within him snapped. He tried to get up but couldn't due to the bleeding hole in his left shoulder. Potent blue electricity was emassed around Gohan and Trunks figure.

''Father... you died being a hero saving life. You... gave up everything... to save it. Now you're dead. All because of Cell...'' Gohan crawled over to his father with tears spilling from his eyes. ''This isn't fair! Cell is gonna pay, I'll make sure you're avenged.'' Gohan took his headband off and drenched it in his father's blood. It was something Vegeta had taught him while in space, to honor your fallen comrades. It was a Saiyan tradition.

The young Super Saiyan tied the now red headband around his forehead. His power shot through the roof as even more tears fell. ''I let you die... I can't watch this anymore. I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE! _**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**_!''

**x-X-x**

''NO! GOKU!'' Krillin went straight into Super Kaioken x11 and charged Cell. Piccolo jumped off the clip to follow Krillin into battle.

''Tournament rules be damned, Yamcha we have to fuse if we want to stand a chance!''

''Agreed, I won't let Goku's sacrifice be in vain. He gave his life to save me and I won't let this opportunity slip.''

Krillin blitzed Cell with a flurry of strikes to the monster. ''Hmph, I see the games are over eh? Well I guess it was time for you all to die anyway.''

''We'll see Cell, KAMEHAMEHAAAA!'' The azure beam of killer intent energy raged on towards Cell. The android simply batted it away as it were a mere inconvenience. POWWWWW! Cell's fist rocketed towards Krillin before he could blink and knocked him to the ground.

''Hmph, whose next?'' The android asked challengingly.

''FUSION HAAAA!'' A bright light enveloped where Tien and Yamcha posed for the fusion.

''Tiencha is!'' The fusion gestured towards himself. ''Super Kaioken x10!''

''MAKOSEN!'' A golden beam with a purple trim on the ridges of the blast hit Cell in the back. ''And Piccolo.''

''Do you really think you two can stop perfection?''

Tiencha launched at the monster, but Cell dashed out of the way to get an opening. CLUNKKKK! The android kneed Tiencha in the gut and followed up with a haymaker, knocking him to the ground, forming a crater.

Piccolo launched a flurry of ki orbs while Cell batted them away effortlessly.

**x-X-x**

''Father, you gave your life to save me, all because of this monster! Everyone keeps dying on my conscious, first mom, then Gohan, then Goku and now my father as well! I've had it, Cell I'm gonna make you pay! This nightmare is over!''

Trunks stood up and let his tears leak as his power skyrocketed. ''NO MORE CELL, I'M GOING TO END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! **_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH_**!'' Lightning danced across the sky in a raging inferno as the ground began to shake a crumble. His hair stuck out even more, bcoming more rigid and golden. His eyes turned from teal to completely blue, his sharp features were surrounded by a golden glow and he bulked up about two inches.

Winds blew at never before seen speeds and velocities. An explosion happened behind Trunks as he let his power flow out to the battlefield. Cell held both Piccolo's and Tiencha's throats in his hands, before looking towards Trunks.

''That's the spirit, release all your power. I want a worthy challenge out of you, boy!'' Cell then turned back to the two enemies of his that he was choking.

''Time to die, just like Goku and Vegeta,'' the ultimate android said in a mischievious tone. However, before he could kill his adversaries, a powerful boot implanted itself in Cell's back. Backflipping off, Trunks landed on the ground with both Piccolo and Tiencha in arms.

The half Saiyan then took the senzu bean bag from Krillin and tossed 4 of the 5 beans to Krillin, Piccolo, Tiencha and Gohan. Before the beans could even reach their intended targets, they were charred by Cell.

''You bastard, I'm going to kill you,'' Trunks said in a venomous, low tone.

''I'd like to see you-'' Cell was cut off by a powerful cutting off his breath. ''No more talk, I'm going to make you feel true pain.'' The prince's son roundhouse kicked Cell in the side of the cranium, catching him off guard.

''Incredible, his power is on par with mine.''

Trunks closed the gap between them in a milisecond before launching two consecutive strikes to the nuclei. ''No, I'm stronger than you.'' Trunks fist smashed into Cell's jaw, dismantling it and leaving blood dripping.

Trunks gained on Cell and the monster flung a multitude of punches, though they seemed to pass right through the Saiyan.

''Impossible, I am the ultimate being! Kienzan!'' The android flung Krillin's signature attack at the half Saiyan. The attacks passed right through an afterimage.

Cell growled. "Why can't I hit you?!"

Trunks remained silent as he continued to stare down the Android.

"Don't stand there and mock me. You think you're stronger then me? I have defeated every fighter I've faced. You are no different."

Trunks finally took a step forward, before he disappeared from sight as he reappeared right in front of Cell, before planting his fist into the creature's gut.

"That's where your wrong Cell! You see I'm the only one who has lived through my entire life being hunted. Watching everyone I know and care for die. I failed my own timeline, because I wasn't strong enough. But this world will be free of your darkness. I won't let my pride get to me like it did my father," he said, before he held out his palm and fired a blast through Cell's abdomen sending the Android hurtling backwards.

''I'm still going to see too it that you experience what true pain is.''

Cell landed with a growl as he wiped some blood from his mouth as the wound in his gut quickly healed. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Remember Trunks it's not always the strongest fighter that wins...it's the most cunning and strategic," he laughed as he held his hands out on either side of his face, before yelling. "Solar Flare!"

Trunks winced as he closed his eyes. A second passed, before he heard something whizzing towards his head. Relying on his sense of hearing he leaped to the side dodging Cell's tail in the process. ''You can't beat me like that, I can sense where you are.''

''Well if I can't hit you physically then take this! KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" he roared as he thrust a massive azure wave of energy out towards Trunks.

The Half-Saiyan's eyes narrowed. ''This one is for you father...'' Trunks put both of his hands back in a stance similar to Vegeta's and fired off his signature attack.

"Galick Gun!" he yelled, thrusting his palms forward and firing the wave invented by his father.

There was a pause as the two beams collided, before meeting in a stalemate.

'_Impossible...how is he still able to generate this much power? It doesn't matter I will still be victorious_' The android mused to himself as he let out a roar which channeled more power into his attack.

Trunks smirked and put even more power into his attack, completely dominating Cell's attack, overriding it.

The blast tore Cell's arms and legs off. ''I-Impossible, how can... you defeat... perfection?'' Cell questioned through a mouthful of blood and saliva convulsing out of his mouth.

''Its simple, you're not perfect. Prepare to die.'' Trunks held his palm out, electricity forming all around it. Cell used the moment of questioning Trunks as a way to regenerate. The menace then charged Trunks blindly out of rage.

Cell sent a jab Trunks way and the Saiyan made no true effort to dodge. The blow made Trunks spit up some saliva, but nothing more. This made Cell smirk, believing he had gained an upperhand on the young adult.

''Hmph, not so tough are you Trunks.''

Wiping off the small bit of blood that was running from his lip, he kneed Cell in the gut. Then he gave Cell multiple uppercuts to the chest and finally and flip kick to his nucleus send ing the monster to the ground.

''That was a cheap shot that I let you have, nothing more.''

Cell stood up with more blood and green saliva coming down his mouth. ''Just what are you?'' Cell asked, worried for the first time in a long time. The Saiyan in turn hooked the android across the face and yanked his tail, flanking him towards the cluster of rocks that came from the fight.

''I'm a survivor and avenger, that's all.'' Cell backed away from Trunks in apparent fear for the first time.

''What's wrong Cell, this is what you wanted right? A true challenge.'' Trunks mocked seriously, blitzing Cell with multiple rage infueled strikes.

The blows were untrackable to even Cell, and he was knocked against the tournament floor's ruins. Trunks mercilessly punched Cell right through his stomach before blasting a big hole in Cell's stomach again.

Cell regenerated but instantly regurgitated. Android 18 came from Cell's abdomen and his form reverted from his blue 'Super Cell' form to his perfect form which had green skin.

''What... did... you...do...to...me?!'' Cell yelled as he charged Trunks only to be shot back to the ground in a pool of his own saliva.

''It seems you reverted to your previous form which means this nightmare is over,'' Trunks calmly stated.

''No, this nightmare ends when I say so. If I can't beat you then I'll kill myself and everyone on this pathetic planet,'' Cell said smirking, while pumping ki all into his body, making his body expand to a colossal width.

''What are you planning Cell? Whatever it is, I'll stop you.''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any severe damage I take and I'll explode, taking this planet with me, its over. This planet is screwed, you should've killed me when you had the chance. HehehehehehehaahahaHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I guess you can call this a draw.''

Trunks punched the ground in anger and let a few tears run down his face.

''Wait Trunks, its not over. Don't forget, I can warp like dad can do instant transmission,'' Gohan said zipping towards Cell while clutching his left arm. Trunks took note of Gohan's appearance. The half Saiyan had jagged, rough hair that stook straight up into the air defying gravity with only one dangle of hair coming from his hair hanging over his headband. His aura had potent electricity in it, and his aura was twice as fearsome as before. Plus he looks like he bulked out a bit. Yep, he definitely ascended just like him.

''I'll be right back Trunks, I'm taking him to any planet I can since we don't have that much time left. If I don't make it back in time, well farewell.'' With that, Goku's son vanished with Cell in tow.

**x-X-x**

Gohan warped to the nearest planet, which was Mars and instantly warped back before being caught by the following explosion that occured a second after he vanished.

**x-X-x**

Goku's son rolled on the ground and panted for breath. He had never been in space for such a duration of time without a space ship.

''Is Cell really finished for good this time?'' Krillin asked, having woken up and taken 18.

''I honestly don't know, I can't sense his power but he could be masking it,'' Gohan explained.

''Well stay alert and keep your senses sharp. He could be anywhere right now,'' Piccolo barked.

''Right,'' Yamcha and Tien said simultaneously.

''Here Gohan, catch,'' Trunks said while tossing him a Senzu bean. Gohan caught it and droppped it in his mouth. He instantly felt his left arm rejuvenate and himself get a bit stronger than before.

''Thanks Trunks,'' Gohan said.

Firecracker put a mic to Trunks mouth and asked the question everyone has been pondering. ''Um.. is it over? Is Cell really gone for good?''

''That's what we're trying to find out, we can't-'' Trunks never finished as a drill beam pierced through Firecracker then through his own chest.

''Does this answer your question? That's right people, Cell is still alive!'' Cell smirked sinisterly into the camera which frightened many people in the world from the horrid display they just witnessed.

''CURSE YOU CELLL!'' Piccolo shouted. Gohan sunk to his knees, mesmerized at the sight he just witnessed. The only person in the universe alive left with Saiyan blood was now him.

''Cell, I'm gonna rip you apart! _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_!'' Wind and dust kicked up around Gohan's aura as lightning cackled all around his body.

The Z-fighters then turned to look at Cell. The android appeared to be back in the form in which he absorbed Raditz but much more powerful. The android now had red bolts of electricity cackling around him just like Gohan did.

''So it seems you've awakened the same form Trunks did boy. But look what good it did him,'' Cell said, gesturing to Trunks corpse.

''Big deal, you got a cheap shot but I'm more powerful than him. I'm going to end you for good this time,'' Gohan said while smirking in anger.

''Wait, how do you always bounce back from death all the time?'' Yamcha questioned.

''The same way I always come back, if my nucleus is left intact I can regenerate from anything. It seems my nucleus stored the genetic information that I had when I was at my most powerful, so I am reborn but stronger than ever before. I have evolved, transcended into something beyond perfection. I have become a _god._''

''Can it, if you're as perfect as you say than come at me! I'll defeat you for everyone you've killed,'' Gohan claimed, crouching in a battle stance.

''What ever you say boy, however this time I'll prevail as the victor like I always do.'' The two combatants raised there ki to the maximum of their ability.

"This whole place is going to blow!" shouted Mr. Satan. He was actually quite correct, as just then, waves of force started emanating from Gohan and Cell. The wave smashed into the rock formation the news crew and Mr. Satan had taken refuge in, shattering the rocks, and blowing them backwards. The camera was completely wrecked by the force, ending the broadcast. The Z-Fighters took flight, avoiding getting blown back by the incredible force.

"Incredible," said Yamcha. ''Their combined power alone is shaking the Earth.''

The dust parted, revealing Gohan. "It ends here," said the half-Saiyan, walking towards Cell.

Cell was staring in shock at the amount of power the half-Saiyan was displaying. Even with all of his new power, the boy still had an upperhand. But it wasn't large enough of a gap that he couldn't win though. "Well," said Cell, regaining his confidence, "it seems I underestimated your power. Now the game will really get exciting once more!"

"No more games Cell," said Gohan, continuing to walk towards Cell. He stopped, assuming a fighting stance. He shot at Cell with pent up fury.

"Yes!" shouted Cell, raising a hand to block the punch, but only an after-image reached him. He looked up into the sky, where Gohan had reappeared, hovering overhead.

Cell scowled, shooting into the sky after Gohan. Gohan launched a kick, but Cell's image passed right through him. Gohan turned, seeing that Cell was hovering overhead.

Cell flew at Gohan, launching a flurry of punches that the half-Saiyan managed to dodge with ease.

"Stop mocking me!" said Cell in frustration, throwing a kick. Gohan raised one arm and blocked it easily. Pushing Cell's leg back, it was his turn to go on the offensive, Cell barely managing to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks Gohan sent at him.

Cell and Gohan started trading blows evenly, both blocking or dodging whatever the other threw at them, though Gohan did it with considerable more ease than Cell.

"It's..." said Tien, shocked, "it's like Gohan isn't even trying!"

"His power surpasses that of Cell's still, though the margin isn't too much," said Piccolo.

Cell shot an energy beam at Gohan, who smacked it away. The android charged at the half-Saiyan, but Gohan always moved out of the way at the last second. Flying towards the ground in pursuit, right in front of the news crew and Mr. Satan, Cell launched a final attack, but Gohan phased out of sight.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan, "I admit this kid is good, but still, I could beat him with one hand."

Cell and Gohan shot at each other, every punch being met by one of the opponent's own. The shockwaves from the forces of the punches meeting were blasting through the sky.

"You're mine!" shouted Cell, launching an energy-filled punch at Gohan, who leapt out of the way at the last second. The energy exploded on the desert floor.

Cell looked up in frustration. Gohan set down Mr. Satan and the camera man already behind him. Cell fired off a few blasts at Gohan. Most of which had been avoided or parried by Gohan though one had managed to catch him off guard.

''Aggh.'' Gohan hissed, but shook off the pain and charged Cell. The menace kicked at Gohan only for Gohan to pass right through it.

"How did he do that?" asked Cell, snarling in frustration. Gohan hovered down off the cliff he'd been standing on with two hands raised above his forehead.

"He's winning!" said Krillin, his eyes wide open.

"It's almost too good to be true," said Tien, all three eyes wide open.

''Super MASENKO!''

The blast took Cell off guard and launched him across the battlefield in a trench. When Cell recovered Gohan was approaching him at mach 30 speeds and more.

Cell brought his fist back, launching a punch at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the blow and sent his feet at Cell's legs, attempting to trip the android, but Cell jumped over the blow and shot into the air.

Gohan launched himself in pursuit. Cell launched a wave of punches at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan easily dodged all of them. ''Solar Flare!'' The blinding light that resembled a Sun caught Gohan off guard and taht left cell a small window of opportunity.

The android clobbered Gohan in the head, sending him to the ground. The half Saiyan climbed out of his crater and looked at Cell with narrowed eyes. The android shot towards Gohan and Gohan charged back with equivalent or more ferocity than Cell.

"Why do my punches always miss you?" shouted Cell in immense frustration as Gohan blocked or evaded all his strikes. "Enough of this!" He'd managed to back Gohan up against another cliff. He launched one final punch, but it only hit the cliff side, shattering the cliff into smaller rocks.

Gohan spun around and sent Cell flying with a side kick to the abdomen.

"You!" said Cell, turning around and finding himself face to face with Gohan. He began snarling in anger, exploding his energy around him. When the light cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed, still hovering exactly where he had been.

Gohan flew backwards, landing on the ground, still glaring at Cell. "I've had it!" said Cell, landing directly in front of Gohan. He regained a confident smirk. "Don't get too confident, for I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it, you're lying," said Gohan. Cell looked at him in surprise. ''Its a bluff, enhancing your power would only make you end up like Trunks, power but no speed.''

"Ah, a cheeky one," said Cell, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Well then, let's see how you fare against me when I-"

He never got to finish saying what he was going to say as Gohan punched him in the jaw, breaking it and making it hang as if his lip were numb.

"He's only bluffing," said Yamcha. "He's trying to scare Gohan."

Cell assumed his preferred power-up stance and started yelling. His aura flashed around him, and an immense wind came off of him, blowing Mr. Satan and the news crew away.

"I warned you," said Gohan, unmoved by the incredible force emerging from Cell.

"He's making the whole Earth shake!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"This freak's totally out of control!" said Krillin. "But how do you stop something like that?"

"So, kid," said Cell, straightening up, "are you impressed by what you see?" He was so confident in his supreme full perfect fighting power.

"Really? You can't beat me now because of your speed, so why bother enhancing your power?" asked Gohan, completely unmoved by all the forces that had emerged from Cell.

Cell twitched in fury, then shot at Gohan in a flash, delivering a punch directly to the half-Saiyan's face. He laughed, then was horrified when Gohan merely opened his eyes, straightened his head, and stared at him straight in the face.

"Gohan still holds the advantage," said Krillin. "His power is still greater than Cell's but not by much. He can't when though, his speed has dropped."

Cell drew back his fist for a second punch, but faster than he could follow, Gohan had launched one of his own, burying his fist directly in Cell's stomach.

The Z-Fighters were in shock at the display of power Gohan had put out. ''You haven't learned have you?''

Cell snarled in fury, raising his fist yet again, but Gohan shot forward and delivered an uppercut directly to the android's chin. Cell went flying backwards, collapsing to his knees. Cell then reverted back to his sleeker but more balanced out state.

''Cell can't beat Gohan! I think we may have just won the lottery!''

"Remember, Krillin," said Piccolo, "it's not over till it's over!"

"I don't want to jinx him," said Yamcha. "But I think Krillin might be right!"

"Hey," said Hercule Satan where he and the cameraman cowered in a rock formation. "How much longer until you get that thing fixed? I want them to see when I go out there and defeat Cell after my stomach pain goes away."

"Not yet, boss," said the cameraman, working on the camera, trying to repair it.

_'I can't believe this kid, he's incredible,'_ thought Mr. Satan.

Cell stared in shock as Gohan began to approach him. "You are as foolish as your father," said Cell to the half-Saiyan, who stopped just in front of him. "It's time for you to learn some respect!" He launched a kick at Gohan, who caught it in one hand, then kicked Cell in the head, sending the android flying backwards.

''Don't.'' WHAM! ''You Ever.'' POWW! ''Talk About.'' BAMMMMM! ''MY FATHER AGAIN!'' Gohan beat Cell down into a bloody pulp.

Gohan pivoted to face Cell, who was laying face down on the ground. "I will not be humiliated by a child," said Cell to himself, starting at Gohan. "This has gone far enough! I am tired of playing these games!"

Gohan began to approach Cell. Cell opened his hands and summoned two huge, golden disks of energy.

"Look out!" shouted Krillin, recognizing the move as his own Destructo Disks.

"_Destructo Disk!_" shouted Cell, sending both disks flying at Gohan, who raised his hands and caught them, diffusing their energy a moment later.

"He caught the disks!" said Krillin in surprise.

"You little fool," said Cell, recovering from his own surprise. "I will show you what true power is!" He shot into the air, raising his fingers to his forehead. "_Special Beam Cannon, fire!_" he shouted, sending the attack he stole from Piccolo at Gohan.

Gohan merely slapped the beam away, sending it flying into the sky. It exploded, lighting the entire sky in bright, violet light.

"Curse you!" shouted Cell, raising one finger at Gohan. "_Rapid Fire!_" he shouted, sending a massive amount of energy waves at Gohan. They all seemingly passed right through him, not harming him in the slightest.

_'This kid is gold,'_ thought Mr. Satan, staring at Gohan. "Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed. "This kid has some talent. I've decided to take him under my wing."

"Uh, Mr. Satan," said the camera man who was also watching. "I really hate to say this, but honestly, who do you think you are? It is obvious the boy is far more skilled than you."

"What? Come on, are you for real? That kid is an amateur. Oh sure, he's got talent, but he needs help. If he trains hard enough, he could be as good as me!"

The cameraman turned around to stare at Mr. Satan in bewilderment, as if to say "You're still not fooling anyone," then turned back to his work.

"Look, Krillin," said Tien. "The tables have turned on Cell. I think Gohan's got him."

"Yeah," agreed Krillin. "He's unbelievable. Do you think he can beat him this time?"

"He will," said Piccolo, his eyes wide at his former student's power.

"What are you so afraid of, Cell?" asked Gohan, walking towards the android. "I'm just a child. Can you really not beat a child? Obviously not, because now, I'm going to destroy you."

Cell charged Gohan in fury and took him off guard with two fists. The boy was sent into the trench but he recovered easily. With just a little blood coming from a minor wound on his forehead where his headband is and his lip, he brushed it off.

Cell landed on the ground and pooped out 6 Cell juniors that looked exactly like him. ''You three, go terrorize the Earth. The rest of you are to stay with me, and help me kill this boy so we have no more threats in the future,'' Cell commanded.

In response, he got a series of giggles and chuckles from his spawns.

''What the hell are those things?'' Gohan questioned to himself.

''Oh those are just my children,'' Cell said calmly. ''They're here to ensure your demise brat.''

''Oh I didn't know you were the type to accept help. This ends now, the nightmare that Gero started will end here by my hand!'' Gohan pointed towards himself.

''We'll see brat, children join me in wiping this whole Solar System off the universe for good!''

''KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The two combatants and the Cell juniors cupped their hands together, one on top of the other.

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' The combatants then reeled their arms back in charging position.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The adversaries then began to channel azure ki into the palms of their hands.

''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' The oppositions then intensified the amount of ki they put into the orb of blue ki until it was launch ready.

''**_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**''

The two colossal blasts of the turtle destruction wave clashed with one another in a colossal beam struggle that's shaking the Earth and making a giant crater in the center of it. Normally, Gohan would've already won the clash. However, Cell not only had his power, but the power of three Cell Junior's backing him up. Though they only had a fraction of Cell's power, they had more than enough strength to put Cell's beam on par with Gohan's.

''Hmph, I see we're dead even. How about I up it a notch? HAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Cell exerted more of power into the blast, making it gain a slight edge on Gohan's.

''Grrr... I won't let anyone else down! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Gohan pushed back with an equilavent amount of force to Cell's. The blasts forced eachother back to a stalemate. However, Gohan is using his full strength while Cell is using 99% of his strength.

''Tell the Earth and this Solar System good bye! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' Cell put all of his strength into the beam struggle and it put his beam ahead of Gohan's again by a little.

Gohan slid a bit while cursing to himself. ''Dammit, I'm using all of my power yet Cell has the upperhand.''

_'Gohan, Gohan! Its your father.'_

_'Hey dad, its over, I've failed.'_

_''No you haven't, you still have more power. Just use the power that anger grants you. Use it and win this for me and everyone else Cell killed. Do it son,' _With that, Goku cut the link to leave Gohan on his own with encouragement.

_'You're right dad, I can do this. I must,' _Gohan thought internally.

''Finally give up Gohan, you can't win! And just look over there, your friends are taking a beating.''

The words of encouragement Goku left with his son repeated itself in Gohan's mind.

_Use the power that anger grants you._

_'I will dad,' _Gohan thought too himself.

''Don't count me out yet Cell. Grrr... **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!''

''I'll be back,'' said Cell as his body evaporated. ''No! Impossible! I am the ultimate being! Perfect, I am perfect right or am I?'' Cell questioned the last part to himself as both him and the Cell juniors that aided him were annihilated completely within the blast. Gohan kept up the wave of pure energy until he could no longer sense even a fraction of Cell's energy. Finally, he lowered his hands. Not a shred of Cell was left, even his nucleus had been destroyed.

Gohan did one last scan with his senses, searching for Cell's energy anywhere. He then looked at the news crew and Mr. Satan, who had all been knocked unconscious by the energy exerted by his and Cell's beam struggle.

Gohan finally turned to the Cell juniors fighting the other Z-fighters and he obliterated them all with three consecutive blasts. That was the last bit of energy Gohan could spare before promptly falling out of Super Saiyan 2 into base form. The Son of Goku flew down to his friends, all of whom were staring at him in awe. He landed right in front of them. "It's finally over," said the half-Saiyan.

"He did it!" shouted Krillin in joy. "Gohan defeated Cell! Gohan defeated Cell! Finally, the nightmare of a day is over!"

"I can't sense his energy anywhere!" said Piccolo, his eyes wide in shock. "He's gone. Cell is gone for good!"

"You're the man, Gohan," said Yamcha, giving the half-Saiyan the thumbs up. "The way you beat Cell, it was so... _effortless._"

''Yamcha, that wasn't effortless. It took all I had and more to defeat him. I just wish we didn't have so many casualties today.''

That statement made everyone droop their heads in sadness. ''Don't worry we can fix that with the Dragonballs. We can just go to Namek to bring back Goku and Vegeta,'' Krillin said which lifted everyones moods by a slight bit.

''I'm proud of you kid, you've become a fine warrior and person in general,'' Piccolo said in a rare glimpse of emotion. Gohan then promptly passed out due to exhaustion though he was caught by Yamcha.

Finally, the nightmare was over. Cell has been killed, slain by Son Gohan. The Son of Goku once again lived up to his father's reputation and saved the Earth from harm. What's next for the Z-fighters? That remains a mystery.

* * *

_A/N: This Chapter contained a lot of major character deaths which saddened me. However, what needed to be done was done. So this marks the end of the tournament and the Cell Saga finale will be next chapter. I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed but I just had to finish the Cell Saga so I can get into the next two or three Mini Saga's before the Buu Saga. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far in the review section below. I would appreciate it very much if you did, but that's just me._

_Power Level Comparison:_

_Tier One: Gohan (SSJ2), Trunks (SSJ2)=Ultra Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell_

_Tier Two: Perfect Cell (W/O Android 18), Gohan (MSSJ), Goku(MSSJ) and Trunks (MSSJ), Vegeta (MSSJ)_

_Tier Three: Tiencha (Full Power), Cell Junior, Piccolo, Android 16, Gohan (SSJ), Goku (SSJ) and Trunks (SSJ), Vegeta (SSJ), Android 18_

_Tier Four: Gohan (Base), Goku (Base) and Trunks (Base), Vegeta (Base), Tien, Krillin, Yamcha_

_Tier Five: Mister Satan, The News Crew_

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**er has me wonder who was killed.

**_R: In this chapter, you got to find out who was killed and who wasn't._**

**_C: _**For who died im going to guess Yamcha and Trunks? I'm almost positive on Yamcha because of the comment he made. Come on vegeta kill cell

**_R: Well you guess right on Trunks but wrong on Yamcha. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you any even though Vegeta couldn't kill Cell._**


	29. Chapter 29: The Aftermath

_Chapter 29: The Aftermath_

* * *

_At the Battlefield..._

"What just happened?" The camera man said while pushing his head out the dirt.

Hercule looked around and saw nothing but a torn up landscape. Obviously the camera man had been knocked out along with him before a good deal of the action had gone on. Hercule puffed his chest out and gloated. "I beat Cell that's what."

"I thought the boy with gold spiky hair put Cell down. Was it really you?''

"They were just putting on a show," Hercule said. "I finally got tired of that and walked up to Cell and said, I'm tired of your tricks. I then gave him the old one two and it was over quickly."

"That's great," The camera man said sarcastically. "Let's get broadcasting again so we can let the world know."

x-X-x

Gohan and the other Z-warriors landed on the Lookout in silence.

"You did it!" Dende shouted greeting the warriors. "Do you need to get healed?" he asked after getting a closer look at Gohan. The Saiyan woke up from a shake courtesy of Yamcha and declined with the shake of his head.

"No," Gohan replied in a somber tone. "I should be alright."

"Let's wish everyone Cell killed back," Krillin spoke up breaking the somber mood. "Since the Dragonballs are changed maybe they'll bring Goku and Vegeta back too."

"I'm sorry," Dende broke in, "but the Dragonballs can only revive someone once."

All the faces of the Z-warriors fell down for a minute, especially Yamcha's. Then Yamcha spoke up. "Wait," he said. "All we have to do is go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish him back."

"That's right," Krillin said. "They can bring people back as many times as is needed."

''We also have to bring back Vegeta at Namek as well, but we can bring back Trunks right now,'' Gohan stated.

'_Wait don't I get a say in this_,' a distinct voice barged in from another dimension.

"Dad!" Gohan said aloud for everyone to hear.

'_Hi Gohan_,' Goku continued. '_I'm here with King Kai and Vegeta. You really have made me proud Gohan._'

"Thanks dad," Gohan said. "Don't worry we'll get you wished back. I'm sure I can find New Namek. And I'm sorry for just letting you die like that. I'm sorry I failed you dad," Gohan said with a few tears starting to gather in his eyes. "

'_You didn't fail me, Gohan_,' Goku replied. '_There was no way you could have known that Cell could have survived Vegeta's assault and come back. He just caught everyone off guard, don't blame yourself_.'

'_And ressurecting me is what I wanted to talk to you about son_,' Goku continued gravely. '_I don't want you to wish me back. As much as I'd like to spend time with you and your mother forever, I don't think it's safe for me to come back. If you think about it most of the villains that have threatened earth have come here after me. I think if I'm not there the world will be safer and you can grow up safe without having to fight all the time._'

''Dad, that's bull and you know it! Earth will be endangered whether you're hear or not! That's no excuse,'' Gohan said, having snapped at his father's words.

'_That's not true, I-_'

''Yes it is, I'm your son. And that makes me a trouble magnet as well,'' Gohan claimed, cutting off his father.

'_I know son but I can't willingly put the earth in danger just to be happy. It just wouldn't be fair._'

''But what about us? What about my mother who's pregnant right now? What about her and what about me? Do you know how much it would hurt us to have you abandon us like this? How your unborn child will have no father, how I'll have no father!''

'_...You're right son. I was wrong. I promised that I would be a better father to your mother for you and the unborn child. I change my mind, I want you to wish me and Vegeta back when you get the chance. I'm sorry for even considering putting my amusement and training above my own family and friends. I would never live it down if I left you and Chi Chi to suffer because I wasn't there._'

Gohan sighed in resignation. "I'm going to miss you until we wish you back though," he said.

''Wait Goku! How is Vegeta not in Hell right now?'' Piccolo barged in on the conversation.

'_King Kai told me about an otherworld tournament while Vegeta was in line to get checked into otherworld. I knew Vegeta wanted to face me in battle due to our rivalry so I was intrigued. I arrived just in time to see Vegeta getting checked in to either heaven or hell. King Yemma was about to sentence Vegeta to wondering HFIL with no body due to him being neutral when I showed up and begged him to let Vegeta come with us. He finally relented and gave Vegeta a probationary period where he could travel with me until the tournament was over, then he would be sent to HFIL_,' Goku stated.

''Okay Goku,'' Piccolo said with a content expression.

'_I look forward to seeing you all soon_,' Goku said, '_but in the mean time I've got to go. King Kai said it was a long distance from where Vegeta and I are and I can't talk too long_.'

"Bye dad," Gohan said still slightly solemn, though considerably better than before.

'_See you as soon as you bring me back son_,' Goku saluted before the link was cut off.

"You okay," Krillin said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "I'll be fine. Still disappointed in myself due to the losses we experienced today."

"Now let's get these people wished back," Tien stated changing the subject.

"Right," Yamcha said as Dende spread out the Dragonballs.

"Arise Shenron!" the Guardian announced.

In an instant the sky turned black and with a flash of light the dragon appeared. "**You who have summoned me forth, I will grant you two wishes. Speak your wishes now.**"

"I wish for everyone killed by the menace known as Cell to be restored to life unless they're evil!" Gohan shouted.

"**Your wish has been granted,**" the dragon boomed as his eyes flashed red. "**Name ****your second and final wish.**"

Trunks body shot up as if proof that the wish was successful. He punched himself to check if he was really alive and grinned.

''Thanks Gohan,'' Trunks thanked with a thumbs up.

''Anytime,'' Gohan replied with the first through smile he had since before the Cell Games.

''Now who has a wish?'' Piccolo turned to everyone in the area.

''I have one, how about wishing for unlimited money,'' Yamcha suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him with glares that told him that the joke wasn't funny.

''Come on, lighten up. Did you really think I was serious?''

No one decided to answer, just thinking about what to wish for.

"I have one," Krillin shouted abruptly. "I wish for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen to be made into normal humans without losing their power!"

"**That is not within my power**," Shenron declined.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs from them!" Krillin asked for reasons no one understood.

"**It is done**," Shenron boomed as his eyes flashed again. "**Farewell**." With that the dragon was gone with a flash of light. The Dragonballs instantly turned to stone and scattered across the earth.

"Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of your wish," Eighteen said walking up to Krillin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Although it was a sweet thing to do," she stated, smiling before as she flying off.

Krillin's cheeks blushed bright red as the rest of the Z-warriors laughed at him, even Piccolo chuckled.

x-X-x

_Two weeks Later..._

"...All right, fire it up!" Bulma realised she was speaking to herself.

Her second realization was that she'd been up all night working on the time machine. The third was that she'd already been sleep-deprived for several days before that, working on upgrading Android 16 and tending to her children, Bra and Chibi Trunks.

She shook her head to clear her vision, focusing on the machine. "Hmm...should be set to the right timeline, if I know my temporal probabilities. Which is a field of science I invented yesterday to the world, so I should get it right."

She fired up the machine, and it locked onto the location of Trunks and Bra's future timeline, a row of lights down the side of the control panel going green.

_'Well, that works, at least... ' _It had also been modified to carry several people. It is also able to make two more trips before dying and needing to get more fuel. '_Now, let me just go find our time travelers, and we'll be done with this whole thing.'_

x-X-x

Trunks and Bra walked into where the Time machine was placed and examined it.

"Hey, nice work mom!" Bra enthused, tapping on the side with one finger. "Looks good as new!"

She turned to face the woman who, in the future, had been her and Trunks mother. "Hey, uh...I guess I won't be seeing you again mom."

"I know..." Bulma sighed. "You sure you can't stay a week or two more?"

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry. I'm afraid all I can think about is going home, finding out who survived...and finally fixing things there."

"You said goodbye to everyone?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. You're all great people, you know? I'm glad to have finally met everyone you used to talk about," Trunks smiled sadly.

"You're not so bad yourselves. Look after yourself, all right? Thanks for everything," Bulma replied.

Bra nodded, started to speak, and found herself lost for words. She nodded, smiled sadly as well, and climbed into the time machine.

''Be sure to come back and visit us one day,'' Bulma said.

''We sure will, we'll come back when we save our timeline from peril,'' Bra said while smirking.

''Take care everyone, bye mother and tell father I said sayonara as well when he comes back,'' Trunks said while waving in the time machine. The time machine then vanished without a trace of its existence.

x-X-x

_Future Timeline..._

The top of the Time Machine slowly opened revealing a ruined complex with a devasted city surrounding it. Only silence prevailed through the air, before Trunks slowly leaped down, before looking around, his facial expression blank.

"Trunks...where are we?" Bra asked as she landed next to him, before glancing around.

The Half-Saiyan slowly tilted his head to look at her with a pained expression. "This is Capsule Corp and West City or at least what's left of it."

The blue haired teenager's eyes widened in horror at the destruction around her. She swallowed slowly as she gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since we've last been here?"

Trunks closed his eyes a moment. "Approxtimately three years. I had no idea that I wouldn't be able to r-" his voice caught as a sound could be heard from the ruined Capsule Corp building. The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened as he began to dash off towards the building.

"Wait Trunks!" Bra called out as she watched him sprint towards the house. She slowly lowered her hand as she cast a look once more at the city around her. ''The androids wouldn't have wiped out all of humanity as they would have no one left to 'play with'. It makes no sense!''

When she finally caught up to the man he was knelt down at the top of one of the stairs clutching a broken picture frame against his chest as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Gohan...I'm so sorry. I just...I can't do this anymore. The running, the fighting...what if this is how everything is suppose to be? Even with everything I know...I still can't stop Gero's madness," he growled in sadness as he clutched the frame tightly. It had Gohan, himself, Bra, Pan and Bulma in the frame.

Bra saw the picture too and wept like there was no tommorow. She'd never seen Trunks so vulnerable before. She felt an ache in her chest. It pained her to see him like this. She silently stepped forward, before wrapping her arms around the man from behind. "Trunks you're not alone. I'm here with you," she whispered softly in his ear.

The Half-Saiyan stiffened for a moment, before relaxing. "I'm sorry...I've tried to shut all of this out for so long. It just hit me hard," he mumbled though it was barely audible.

Trunks shivered as he slowly rose to his feet. "Do you feel anything at all?" he asked his throat catching.

The womans eyes widened as she tried to extend her senses. "I-I...no I don't feel anything.." she admitted.

"...Exactly there's nothing here. I can't sense any life left...it's all gone.." he murmurred as he clenched one of his fists.

''DAMMIT! **_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!_**'' Trunks couldn't hold in his emotions in anymore and screamed out to the vacant world. His golden aura infused with blue potent electricity let itself become apparent and course around Trunks body.

He had ascended past a Super Saiyan once again. Bra could only stare at her older brother with her jaw slacked and wide eyes. His power... was ming boggling high.

All of a sudden, the lavender haired Saiyan heard a voice speaking to him. He tensed before his body went rigid as he recognized the man's voice.

_'Trunks? Bra? Can you hear me?...It's good to see you again. I promise you're not going crazy. I'm communicating to you both through King Kai.'_

"Gohan?" Trunks and Bra said at the same time.

"Gohan is that really you?" Bra asked.

'_Yeah kiddo it's me. Heh I guess I can't call you a kids anymore...you've both done alot of growing since the last time I saw you, but unfortunately we don't have time to catch up. I know how you must feel, but this timeline is doomed_.'

"The androids?...They finally killed everyone on Earth and are wreaking havoc elsewhere?" Trunks asked with a pained look on his face.

'_I wish it were only that simple. A creature named Cell appeared. Apparently he's an android of some sort as well. He absorbed the other two and extinguished the rest of the planet's population_.'

"**Damn Cell**! I should have been here...now that monster ended up destroying my own timeline!"

"And what about this timeline? This is our home Gohan!" Bra cut in.

Gohan sighed. '_Trunks there is no future here. When Cell finished with the Earth he continued to move planet to planet. He's been systimatically absorbing the strongest fighters in the galaxy while laying waste to planets in his path. He has become so powerful that not even the kais combined can stop him and his rampage. Your mother did the right thing...if you had stayed here...you would have only been one more casuality. So please for all of us who have passed...go and live and make sure another timeline doesn't end like this_. _Though you are currently stronger than him right now. Farewell Trunks.'_

''No! Not when I've been gifted this form. The other timeline has been resolved, you killed Cell in that timeline and that timeline's Cell was much stronger than this one's from what I'm sensing. I'm sorry Gohan, but I can stop this Cell so I will once and for all for all timelines!''

ZZZIPPP!

Cell appeared via Instant Transmission due to absorbing the Yardratians. He carried on with a look of amusement on his face.

''Hmph, so that power surge I felt was yours eh? From 17 and 18's memories, you must be Trunks and Bra.''

''You're damn right that's who we are,'' Bra claimed while going Super Saiyan.

''Cell, your end is here. In the other timeline you caught me off guard with a cheap shot. But I won't let that happen this time, I learned from my mistake. You're _**finished!**_''

The enraged Super Saiyan Two shot at Cell with rage deep within his eyes.

x-X-x

_Present Timeline..._

It had been a good two weeks since the Cell Games and Gohan had been studying more than training for a change due to wanting to take a break and please his mother. However, he still trained a little bit in between those two weeks, much to Chichi's dismay.

"Gohan, I've got lunch for you," Chichi said as she walked into her son's room. In an instant she dropped the tray in a fit of rage when she realized that her son wasn't there. "What am I going to do with that boy," she said. "I bet he's out training again. Why won't he just study all the time like I want him to and take a long break from fighting?"

x-X-x

"Hey, Sixteen," Gohan said landing by the gentle android. "Want a good spar?"

"Yes, Gohan, that would be nice. I want to see if my improvements will allow me to keep up with you."

Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan, got in a fighting stance and grinned. "Don't worry I won't use my full power," he said as he quickly shot at the android and threw a fist at his head.

Sixteen brought his arm up and easily blocked the blow and sent a fist at Gohan nailing the boy in the stomach and sending him flying back.

Gohan spat some blood mixed with saliva as he dusted himself off. "So much for a warm-up," he said to him self. "If he wants to play that way then I'll oblige him. In an instant, Gohan surrounded himself in a stronger golden aura as he used the mastered Super Saiyan form to increase his power. The boy once again shot at the android and brought a fist around at his head.

Sixteen raised his arm to block but only after-image passed through his arm as Gohan appeared behind him with a kick to the back of the android's head. Sixteen went flying but quickly stopped himself and fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan and drove a fist of his own into Gohan's back. The young boy went flying into a nearby cliff utterly destroying it in the process.

Gohan rose to his feet with a grin. "I see Bulma has made much more improvements to your design," he said as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "This could be interesting after all." With that Gohan charged out of the rubble and back into the spar.

''Bulma sent me to come get you since the Space Ship that she built is ready.''

''Okay, I'll check it out as soon as this spar is over with,'' Gohan stated while vanishing and reappearing behind 16.

x-X-x

_Other World (Present Timeline)..._

Goku, Vegeta and King Kai arrived on the Grand Kai's planet. "I'm so excited," Goku said. "I can't wait to test myself against all these strong fighters."

''Hmph, like wise. I'm going to prove my superiority over you, Kakarrot.''

''Lookin forward to it Vegeta. I want to see how much you've improved.''

Suddenly the trio heard a laugh from behind them. "These are your prized fighters?" a short purple Kai with a glass piece covering one eye said. "Neither of them are any match for my Pikon."

"Actually West Kai, both of them would wipe the floor with your 'Pikkon'," King Kai replied.

"We'll see in the tournament," another voice said. A slightly taller Kai with long grey hair and a beard said. He was dressed like a rock star and had sunglasses to complete the look.

"Grand Kai," King Kai said. The two Kais and Pikon kneeled down to their ruler while Goku stood oblivious until being pulled down by King Kai. Vegeta just stood up arrogantly, not caring if the man in front of him is the Grand Kai or not.

''Vegeta, get down! This is the Grand Kai,'' King Kai ordered. Vegeta scoffed and turned away.

"But in the mean time," he continued. "I need to send Pikkon to handle a little problem down in Hell. It seems some guy named Cell and other villains down in hell have managed to cause some trouble down in HFIL."

"Cell," Goku stood up. "That's not good. You'll need help."

"What do you know about it?" West Kai said.

"We fought Cell back on Earth. He's really the reason we're here. By catching us off guard of course,'' Vegeta cut in.

''Trust me I can help," Goku resumed.

"Yeah," Grand Kai continued seeming to ignore the interruptions. "He and some guy named Frieza have teamed up down there."

Pikkon simply nodded and began to fly away.

"You'll definitely need help if you go up against all of them," Goku said following him.

"You weren't asked for help," King Kai said.

''I don't care. I have a score to settle!'' The prince spat off angrily as he trailed Pikkon.

''Sorry King Kai, gotta go,'' Goku said while following Vegeta.

"Don't worry," Grand Kai said. "Let them go. Pikkon might actually need help on this one from what I've heard of Cell."

x-X-x

"Man this place is trashed," Goku said as he looked around in HFIL. Suddenly the Saiyan heard a noise from over in the distance. Heading in that direction he saw the cause.

"Where's the exit to this place?" Cell demanded as he beat the demon into a pulp.

"I don't know," the red demon replied.

Finally Cell lost patience and flung him at some large spikes before crushing him into dust using Frieza's attack that killed Krillin.

Goku wasted no time and caught the man with ease and set him down. "That's enough!" he shouted.

Frieza looked up. "Well if it isn't Goku," he said. "It seems you're out numbered here."

One second later, Frieza found his face stuck in the ground. ''Frieza, nice seeing you here. I get to kill you as many times as I desire.''

"I'm not worried about you," he said calmly keeping an eye on Cell who was really the only true threat to him here.

"It seems the monkey as returned as well. Get the simian boys," Frieza ordered the Ginyu force to vegeta.

Captain Ginyu and his men wasted no time and charged at the Saiyan and threw a few kicks and punches at him but Vegeta easily got out of the way of all of them and quickly brought the whole team down.

"How'd you improve so fast?" Frieza asked sensing how much power Vegeta had without even transforming.

"This is pathetic," Vegeta stated. Frieza looked at Vegeta enraged before transforming into a fifth form. ''How do you like me now Vegeta?''

''You're still pathetic,'' Vegeta remarked while flashing Super Saiyan. He raised his palm and blasted Frieza into an oblivion without batting an eye.

''What the Hell? You're even stronger than the last time I saw you,'' Cooler and Cold said at the same time, both in their respective final forms.

''Of course I am fools!'' Vegeta looked at them and blasted them away the same way he did Frieza.

"Don't worry," Cell calmly stated. "I can still handle them. I'm the one that killed them both after all."

The android charged at Goku but never arrived as he braced for the blow. Before he could get there he was knocked back by a strike from Pikkon which caught him off guard and sent him tumbling into the nearby spikes.

''Woah, Pikkon. That was incredible,'' Goku complimented. Cell jumped back up but was met with Goku in his face with a Kamehameha wave ready. ''KAMEHAMEHAAAA!''

The force of the blast sent Cell into a the spikes once more though this time the spikes subdued him.

In minutes all the bad guys were behind bars before Cell could even begin to power-up.

"I guess you could've handled things on your own," Goku said. Vegeta smirked at the prospect of having an actual challenge in the tournament other than Kakarrot.

"No you made a good distraction for me to attack him," Pikon replied. "That Cell would have been tough on a one on one. Though I'm sure I could've beaten him."

"I know," Goku replied. "Vegeta fought him one on one before."

x-X-x

Gohan entered his window as quietly as possible trying to keep his mom from hearing him.

"Where have you been young man?" his mom's voice greeted him as soon as he got inside. "You were supposed to be studying today. But no, you went out so you could fight with your delinquent friends all day long. Oh where did I go wrong? My baby's becoming a delinquent himself."

"Calm down mom," Gohan replied. "I just went out to get a little exercise. I'm studying almost everyday now. I still need to sharpen my skills by training every once in a while. I can't settle down completely, lest I become too weak to protect the Earth while father is gone."

"Is that why there's blood on your mouth and scratches all over you?" Chichi asked angrily.

"Oh, well," Gohan replied. "That was from a spar with Sixteen but it only lasted a few hours."

"A few hours? You were gone most of the day. Where were you the rest of the time?"

"I trained a little on my own and then I went and visited Bulma who had a space ship for us to go wish back dad and Vegeta."

"I knew it," Chichi said. "You were fighting with your friends the whole day. You're just like your father. You really do need to make some friends your own age. But now we can wish back your father!"

"Hey, I have a few friends my age," Gohan stated. ''I acquired one through winning the tournament, two through her and one through saving a village right before the Fate Tournament.''

"You were in danger while getting one?" Chichi said worried.

"No," Gohan replied. "They were all pretty weak. Even the assassin they hired. There was no one there that could touch me, let alone harm me."

"An assassin?" Chichi asked getting even more worried. She was oblivious to the amount of power her son truly had. "You need to just stay home and study."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "Those guys are long gone. And they were nothing compared to Cell."

"Don't even remind me about Cell," Chichi said her mood growing more sour. "You shouldn't have had to fight that monster."

"I was the only one who could beat him," Gohan retorted. ''Everyone else that could stop him were killed while they were off guard!'' The thought of that fateful tournament loomed over his head. Seeing his father, Vegeta, 16 and Trunks die in front of him while he couldn't do a thing made him feel useless and tormented.

The thought made him go Super Saiyan and on the verge of ascending, sending Chi Chi back into the wall.

''Calm down Gohan!'' Chi Chi shouted from where she was.

Gohan saw the look on his mother's face and complied, lowering back into his normal form.

"Yeah and he's gone so you can stop your training now," Chi Chi pestered.

"I need to be ready if something worse comes along. We're trouble magnets, a new danger is always coming and I have to be prepared. Though I may train less, I still have to train to keep in shape and get stronger so I can fend off threats."

"No," Chichi said. "You can let someone else handle it. You're only a preteen Gohan, live your life."

"I'll be in the middle of it as strong as I am now," Gohan said. "Would you rather I not be strong enough to handle it or that I be ready?"

"There's no stopping you," Chichi resigned. "You're too much like your father, stubborn as usual."

''Don't worry, I'll still become a scholar like you want me to. I just need to train as well.''

* * *

_A/N: How ironic, one Cell dies and another Cell comes right after. This Chapter was mostly filler, which will happen for the next few Chapters. There are three Mini-Saga's in the making. There's the Otherworld Tournament, the trip to New Namek to revive Goku and Vegeta, and Trunks fight with Future Cell. Which one do you want to see next chapter, tell me in the review section. Reviving Goku will have to come last so its between the fight of the future or the Otherworld Tournament. _

_Power Level Comparison:_

_Tier 1: Gohan (SSJ2), Trunks (SSJ2), Pikkon and Cell_

_Tier 2: Future Cell, Gohan (MSSJ), Trunks (MSSJ) and Goku (MSSJ), Vegeta (MSSJ)_

_Tier 3: Piccolo, Android 16, Gohan (SSJ), Trunks (SSJ) and Goku (SSJ), Vegeta (SSJ)_

_Tier 4: Android 18, Cold (4th form), Cooler (5th form), Frieza (5th form)_

_Tier 5: Gohan (Base), Goku (Base) and Trunks (Base), Vegeta (Base), Krillin, Tien, Yamcha_

_Review Section:_

**_C: _**Awesome job with Cell being defeated

**_R: Thank you for complimenting the way I handled the execution of Cell._**

**_C: _**No it was a good battle and everything. Really surprised by trunks ascending.

I kinda saw the ending coming gohan killing cell. How many guys in this now does that make that gohans killed. You had a good thing going with trunks ascending and fighting cell. It was kind of ruined by gohan taking the kill.

Im thinking of stopping reading this story. You put on good battles and everything but its too predicatable with gohan getting a majority of the big kills. Spread the limelight around a little more.

**_R: _****_I completely understand where you are coming from and I have to admit, I do it a lot just to please the Gohan fans out there. Gohan's killed only two people by himself, Cyborg Cooler and Cell. It wasn't my intention for Gohan to take all the kills as you said, I just thought that the Cell Games was the only moment he really got wha he deserved in canon so I gave Gohan the victory over Cell. I will definitely spread the spotlight out more and not give everything to Gohan like you depict I do even though he gets beat down more than he wins. Also just a spoiler alert, Gohan will die before this story is over._**

**_C: _**Great chapter, though I wish that you hadn't killed trunks he deserved to be the hero. Also, it is about time that the cell fight is small, instead of 10 chapters of madness.

**_R: I'm resenting the decision I made now that I think about it. Thanks for the review and I needed the Cell fight to be short so I could get on with the story._**

**_C: _**I love you for making this.

**_R: Thank you for the support on this story._**

**_C: _**Amazing chapter! :D I wonder what'll happen next. And I hope mr satan gets what he deserves. HUMILIATION!

**_R: Thanks for the compliment of the chapter and Hercule will get his but later on down the road._**

**_C: _**So rushed it felt, so rushed. By the way you need a bata.

**_R: I'm sorry you felt this way and I agree, it was rushed too much. However, I needed to the tournament turned slaughter done as soon as possible. I can't seem to find a beta that will consistently work with my story._**

* * *

_Thanks for reading this chapter of Beyond Infinite and stay tuned for the next one. Until then, Deuces._


	30. Chapter 30: Otherworld Tournament

_Chapter 30: The Other World Tournament_

* * *

Goku stood staring across the ring at his final opponent in the Other World tournament before he could fight Vegeta in the final round, Pikkon. The preliminary rounds had been somewhat uneventful as all three fighters had advanced easily, crushing any competition in the way. Nobody stood a chance. Now the real fights started where Goku would be contested and pushed to the limit.

"Let's get this fight started," the little green announcer with a mushroom for a head began. "This is the fight you've all been waiting for! In one side we have the North Quadrant fighter and rookie participant, Goku. On the other we have the West Quadrant fighter and favorite to win the whole tournament, Pikkon. Who will come out the victor?"

''Kakarrot, you better not lose! I will fight you and prove my dominance over you before this tournament is through,'' Vegeta smirked.

''We'll see Vegeta. Pikkon, lets have a good match,'' Goku said.

''Agreed, let's see what you can do.'' Pikkon stated in a monotone manner.

BBONGGGGGG!

Goku charged forward as the Grand Kai rang the gong and threw a flurry of strikes at Pikkon before the other fighter could even contemplate blocking. The punches simply had no effect on the fighter that stood before Goku.

Pikkon stood up calmly and said nothing.

"I know you're way faster than that from the way you defeated Cell with one blow," Goku said. "You didn't block because you knew those punches wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Pikkon simply grinned a bit.

"Well you better start blocking when I use my real power!" Goku shouted with a slight grin. As he powered up slightly as a red aura began to surround him as he used the Kaioken to boost his strength.

"I taught him that," King Kai bragged to the other three Kais that were watching the fight with him. ''He's the first student to master that move. He's even good enough that he can use it to boost his strength up to about thirty times."

"So that's how he makes up for being so much weaker than my Pikkon," West Kai replied. "It won't do him any good. Pikkon is still miles stronger than your precious Goku."

''Hmph. If you think he's pulling out all the stops you are sadly mistaken. Kakarrot hasn't even begun to warm up yet,'' Vegeta sneered to the Kai's.

Back in the ring, Goku shot off and threw a punch at Pikkon's face but the other warrior phased out of sight before the strike could hit and appeared behind Goku. The Saiyan warrior brought his arm up just in time to block a blow headed right for his head and sent kick back at his opponent.

Pikkon caught Goku's foot and swung the Saiyan around and tossed him high into the air. The green deceased warrior quickly appeared above him to shoot a massive ki blast at him.

Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the way bare seconds ahead of the beam. The Saiyan appeared right behind Pikkon. He succeeded by landing a knee in his back.

Pikkon quickly recovered and flipped over to throw a punch of his own at the Saiyan warrior. Goku yet again used Instant Transmission to once again stay ahead of the faster warrior and brought both fists down on his head.

Pikkon went pummeling toward the ground but stopped himself and landed softly in the ring. Goku soon landed across from him and the stare down began.

"I don't know where that speed came from," Pikkon finally said breaking the silence. "But you don't have the power to back it up. And I hope you can tell that I've been holding back plenty of power."

"It's called Instant Transmission," Goku replied. "It's a little trick I've picked up. I noticed that you seemed relaxed by this match, but I've held back a great deal as well. Allow me to indulge you."

"I've heard of techniques like that but it won't be enough," Pikkon undid his outer robe and took off his turban. He then wrapped them up and threw them at Goku. They landed by the Saiyan making a dent in the ring. "Now this fight will end quickly.''

Goku picked up the weighted clothes. "Weighted clothes eh," the Saiyan said. "Somehow I'm not surprised. I decided to forgo the weights for the tournament. They can be hard to lose in a pinch. I should introduce you to my friend Piccolo one day. He wears weights too and he'd quite like you. You two would get along great."

Pikkon just stood there listening to the endless babble of the Saiyan almost losing his patience. ''Enough chatter. Let's continue this fight.''

"Agree but I've got a little trick of my own," Goku finally said getting to the point. The Saiyan clenched his fists at his side and began to visibly power up. His red Kaioken aura completely disappearing and being replaced by the more immense golden one. He brought out his Super Saiyan power slowly for effect letting his aura sway his hair wildly before it flashed gold as his eyes turned turquoise. He then let his power flow out like a flowing stream or violent storm. "I didn't know it'd be this kind of fight," Goku stated throughout the commotion.

"It seems the rookie has somehow transformed into some kind of shiny gold thing. Will it be enough to close the gap between him and Pikkon?" the announcer asked to the crowd.

''Hmph, so Kakarrot transformed into a Super Saiyan. About time, though that Pikkon is still quite a bit stronger than him. Hopefully Kakarrot can pull something out of his ass to get into the finale. I'm gonna enjoy pulverizing him and no one is gonna get in the way, not even Pikkon,'' Vegeta claimed.

"His power shot through the roof by just flashing gold?" West Kai asked for the first time worried about whether Pikkon would win the match.

"Maybe it's a disease," East Kai stated. "What if its contagious to everyone around here?"

"It's nothing really," King Kai replied. "He just transformed into a Super Saiyan or a mastered one at that."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" West Kai stammered.

"Oh it just means that his strength speed and overall ability has risen by several times. We don't know how many though, maybe like 50 times or so? I really don't know why he waited this long to bust it out, but Goku has always liked a challenge to test his abilities."

"Well Pikkon's still stronger than him by quite the margin," West Kai said. "Or have you not sensed what his power is now?"

"But we don't know if Goku has anything else up his sleeve West Kai. It'll be close to say the least," South Kai interrupted the two. ''It should be quite the spectacle to watch if he does."

"Might as well start with a bang from the get go," Goku said as he cupped his hands at his side and prepared his signature attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!" he shouted as he sent the might cobalt blast at the warrior.

Pikkon vanished out of sight before the blast could impact him. The Saiyan fired blast after blast trying to keep up with the other warrior but Pikkon was just too fast for him. Goku looked around in confusion, not able to keep track of his adversaries speed. "Where'd he go?"

''Right here,'' Pikkon muttered while kneeing the deceased warrior in the back. Said warrior flung forward into the air before flipping around, setting his eyes on Pikkon.

''You're really tough, Pikkon.'' Goku complimented honestly. ''I've never faced an opponent of your caliber before.'' The Saiyan shot a golden energy blast at the other deceased warrior. When the blast comprised of ki ceased, Pikkon was nowhere to be found.

"You're strong, Goku," a voice answered from above. "But you're no match for me. You disappoint me with this match. I'm ending this fight with this technique." With that Pikkon began to spin as he screamed a bit. Soon a tornado surrounded him that was created sloely off of ki. "Hyper Tornado!" he shouted as he sent the tornado to engulf the Super Saiyan.

Goku saw the attack and prepared to teleport out of there. However, Pikkon zipped behind him before he could blink and kicked him in collision course with the Tornado.

The Orange clad warrior found himself helpless inside the ki tornado as slicing bits of ki began to cut through his clothing to his skin. "I've got to get out of this!" he said to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Just give up," Pikkon claimed from where he floated with his arms crossed. "You just can't win this match."

''We'll have... to see... about that!'' Goku struggled while a pulsing red aura of ki surrounded him.

"I was hoping to try this move against Cell," the son of Bardock stated to himself. "But with Gohan already stronger and Vegeta fighting him, it didn't seem like it'd be worth the risk of destroying my body. But since my body is already gone it shouldn't hurt.'' The aura convulsed and erupted into an even bigger inferno of raging crimson ki.

''_**Super Kaioken!**_" Suddenly Goku's aura flashed crimson completely even as he remained a Super Saiyan. The crimson aura overrid the golden one. His power skyrocketed and he shot out of the tornado with an amazing burst of speed. The boosted Saiyan landed a punch right in Pikkon's stomach sending the warrior flying into a near by moon.

The low class then vanished above him. Pikkon received a powerful haymaker as a result which sent his sprawling to the ground.

Pikkon quickly recovered and shot an enormous blast at the Saiyan. The Saiyan flew directly through it as a result of his power and rammed into Pikkon with immense force. ''_**I'm ending this! KamehameHAAAAAAA!**_''

The Crimson tainted Kamehameha raged towards Pikkon. The dead warrior was calm however, and he swirved around the blast with grace. In retaliation, Pikkon released a beam of orange ki at Goku. No longer being able to sustain the Super Kaioken and being temporarily exhausted, the blast hit Goku full force. It sent the Saiyan warrior flying into the ring where it exploded sending Goku flying near the edge.

Pikkon appeared with a kick to send the Saiyan out of the ring ending the fight but Goku hopped above the strike and landed neatly on his feet across from Pikkon. For a few seconds the two fighters simply stared at each other panting.

''Come one Kakarrot! You still have to get crushed by me, so don't you lose now!'' Vegeta yelled, glaring at the younger Saiyan.

Goku in turn nodded to Vegeta and settled into his turtle fighting stance.

"I've never fought someone quite as strong as you before," Pikkon finally stated. "But you won't win. This attack will get you for sure." Pikkon sent a wave of telekinetic energy at his foe to keep him in place.

Goku tried to move his body, but he found himself immobile. ''Urggh, I can't move.'' Pikkon smirked at his opposition's words.

Pikkon's arms rotated in a circle slowly as if he was meditating. In truth he was gathering ki, as a fiery orange aura manifested itself around the green warrior. His fists collided together, side by side against one another.

''This attack is sure to take out Goku over there, this Pikkon's most dangerous technique. I taught him myself!'' West Kai boasted to his fellow deities.

''We'll see West kai,'' South Kai stated.

''I'm sure Goku will find away around it,'' King Kai replied calmly.

Vegeta snarled, narrowing his eyes at the fight. _'Kakarrot, you'd better not lose here. I WILL crush you at this tournament!' _

"_**Thunder FLASH!**_" he yelled as he sent a fiery blast at the Saiyan.

Goku had no chance of blocking or dodging and as a result the blast hit full force. It ended up destroying a portion of the ring and knocking Goku to the floor. Goku stood up slowly, though in a immense amount of pain. Scratches and bruises covered most of his body but he seemed to still be in fighting shape. However, his mouth had a trickle of blood coming down and a cut made a few scabs on his arms bleed. Other than that, he had a few third to second degree burns.

''That was a helluva attack,'' Goku commented before bracing himself for the next blow.

"Still standing I see," Pikkon stated, a little shocked. He once again repeated his technique and brought both fists together side by side. "_**Thunder FLASH!**_" he shouted as he sent the attack at Goku once again.

This time Goku raised his arms and managed to block at least some of the damage but the attack was taking its toll on the Saiyan warrior's guard. ''URRRGGHH!'' Goku seethed, in obvious agony. When the blast subsided, Goku was still standing, albeit barely.

Pikkon grinned when he saw Goku still on his feet after such an immensely powerful blast. "You are an excellent adversary Goku. I don't think anyone's ever managed to stay standing from such an attack let alone twice. However, I assure you that you won't a third time." Once again he did his manuever and brought both fists together. "_**Thunder FLASH!**_" he shouted as the fiery blast shot at Goku for a third time.

"I've got to beat him," Goku said to himself as he saw the blast heading toward him. He knew what Pikkon was saying was true, he wouldn't be able to tank that star busting blast for a third time. ''I promised Vegeta I would fight him in the finale. I won't let anyone stand in my way of that because I try to fulfill the promises I make. **I've GOT TO _WIN_!**''

The call of desperation came within Goku's veins. Suddenly, the flood gates had opened, letting raw untamed Ki flow out of Goku's body. Sparks of Electricity danced around his body more so than ever before. His aura flared up twice as potent and immense as before the transformation started to occur. His hair turned for blonde to completely gold and his hair straightened as well as spiked up a bit. His hair became more untamed, as well as his eyes. They turned from turqoise to pure cobalt blue. A lone dangle of hair flung over his forehead, as well as curled locks around his ears or corners of his hair line.

Son Goku has finally ascended into a Super Saiyan Two.

About this time the blast hit and shook the whole arena. When the smoke cleared, Goku stood in the middle of the ring not having moved an inch and not hurt any worse than before. The Super Saiyan Two transformation became apparent due to his new sharp features.

''Curse you Kakarrot, always one step ahead of me!'' Vegeta growled with rage and animosity.

Pikkon stared in shock and wonder. "How'd you do that? Have you been holding back the whole time?!"

''No, it just happened,'' Goku said, his voice more serious than before. ''Now lets continue where we left off.''

Outside the ring, the four Kai's were also in shock.

"What's going on?" West Kai asked bewildered and worried for his pupil.

"Goku's ascended, I'm afraid that Pikkon is now too weak to stop Goku." King Kai responded also amazed at his most prodigal student's smooth recovery.

"Ascended?" East Kai asked.

"He's gone beyond Super Saiyan," King Kai explained. "He's only the third one known to ever do so in the universe."

"Who were the other two?" South Kai asked.

"His son and Vegeta's son from the future," King Kai explained. "It happened about two to three weeks ago in a battle on Earth. But young Gohan and Trunks are still alive."

"You mean there are mortal's that's that powerful without training for centuries?" the Kais said bewildered. It was a lot of imformation to take in, considering Pikkon's been training for a thousand of years.

"Yes," King Kai answered. ''Gohan's about the same strength as Goku if not a little stronger. Trunks is the same strength as Goku from the last record of power I sensed from him before he left."

''What happened to Trunks?'' East Kai berated.

''He went back to the Future, his home timeline.''

Back in the ring, Pikkon had regained his composure. "Let's try this again. That must have been a fluke. There's no way you could've taken it head on."

''Show me what you got,'' Goku provoked blandly.

He did his maneuver for the fourth time and brought both fists together. "_**Thunder FLASH!**_" the beam of orange fire once again shot at Goku but the Saiyan simply back handed it away from him. The trajectory was shifted towards one of the moons of the planet where it exploded destroying the moon completely. The devastation caused the crowd to yell in shock.

Pikkon realized the futility of his attack and charged at Goku throwing punches and kicks like wild though concentrated. Goku just stood there and dodged the strikes form Pikkon effortlessly. Finally, Goku brought a hand up backhanding Pikkon and sending him flying. The warrior flipped over only to have Goku already waiting for him. Pikkon turned swiftly to catch Goku off guard with a punch, but said Saiyan caught his fist and elbowed Pikkon into the wall.

The warrior slid down the wall and onto the grass outside of the ring ending the fight permanently.

"Goku is the winner of the match!" the little announcer yelled into the mic after ecovering from his shock of seeing the favorite to win be taken down by a rookie.

Goku let his power fade and offered a hand out to Pikon helping the other warrior to his feet. "That was a great fight, I wish for a rematch when you get even stronger," he said to his adversary.

"Were you toying with me the whole time?" Pikon questioned.

"No," Goku replied. "I didn't really even know I could bring out that much power but the need for it when you shot that third Thunder Flash technique took over and bam, I ascended past a Super Saiyan."

"I see."

Vegeta smirked. ''I knew Kakarrot wouldn't pass up this opportunity.''

The two Super Saiyan's went into the ring with smirks on their face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the other world announcer stated. "In our next fight we have our prized rookie who took down Pikkon, Son Goku vs. The other rookie, Vegeta!" The announcement was soon interrupted by the cheers of the crowd.

"Ready to lose, Kakarot," Vegeta sneered.

Goku just stared across the ring at his rival with a grin on his face. His blood was rushing with more excitement than he'd felt in a long time. "Yeah you bet," he answered.

BBONGGGGGG!

In a flash both warriors disappeared from the sight of all the audience, moving faster than all but the warriors could see. Seconds later, the two appeared up in the sky trading blows at lightning speed.

Goku sent a fist out at Vegeta's face but the Prince of all Saiyans easily blocked the blow and sent one of his own at his rival. Goku used Instant Transmission to quickly get out of the way of the blow and appeared behind the Saiyan Prince with an elbow to the back.

Vegeta recovered quickly, using his ki to stop any momentum from the blow. In an instant he sent his fist flying forward into Goku's face catching his rival off guard. Goku floated back a few feet with his guard dropped for just a split second.

That split second was all Vegeta needed. The Prince vanished out of sight and appeared behind Goku. He drove an elbow down into Goku's head sending the Saiyan crashing into the floor of the ring hard. Never letting up for a second, Vegeta proceeded to fire a volley of small blasts into the crater that he'd made with his rival's body.

''Come on Kakarrot, is this all you can do?'' Vegeta taunted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "It appears that Vegeta has gotten the first blow in of the fight.''

"Well looks like Vegeta's a lot stronger than I thought he was," King Kai commented.

"Yeah I almost expected Goku to wipe the floor with him," West Kai said.

"They're still just warming up," South Kai pointed out. "They aren't even Super Saiyans yet."

Goku blocked Vegeta's jab and kicked Vegeta's way. However, the older Saiyan vanished at the last second before appearing in front of the other Saiyan. Goku brought his forearms up to block Vegeta's kick.

The Son of Bardock elbowed The Prince in the gut sending him flying through the air at rippling speeds. Goku shot after him at blistering speeds. The younger Saiyan rammed into the older Saiyan's shoulder, making Vegeta stagger in the air.

The younger Saiyan charged back at him only to be intercepted by a light ki blast from the prince. Vegeta took the window of opportunity to hook Goku in the jaw before following up with two knees to the stomach.

The younger Saiyan spat up some blood, before wiping his mouth clean. Vegeta flipped upwards, intent of downwards kicking his opponent to the ground. Goku flanked Vegeta to the side and caught him with a swift but powerful uppercut to the jaw.

The armor clad Saiyan went flying towards another moon, but he recovered quickly and he vanished. Goku, being the clueless fellow he is, charged around the moon only to be hit dead on by the moon about the size of Earth's moon courtesy of Super Saiyan Vegeta.

Goku caught the moon and was beginning to get pushed back. As if on cue, there was a golden flash of light and a now transformed Goku began to slow down the Grand Kai's moon descension.

He was extremely close to the crowd, so he pumped more ki into his body, completely stopping the moon's fall.

''In what was an incredible display of strength, Goku caught the moon that could've crushed us all!'' Said Saiyan charged energy into his palm, and rocketed the moon away with a ki blast. The moon shot towards Vegeta at unnerving speeds. However, the Prince only smirked. He made a sword out of his ki and sliced the moon in half with his hand.

The audience watched in amazement as the two fighters were moving faster than ever throwing kicks and punches like wild at each other.

"It's amazing," Grand Kai said astounded. "They have more power than I even expected. I can barely even see them move."

Goku slammed his fist through Vegeta's defenses sending a fist right into the prince's face. Wasting no time he used Instant Transmission to get out of the way of Vegeta's return blow and landed another blow right into the other Saiyan's stomach doubling him over. A hammer blow to the back soon sent the prince flying into the ground.

"It looks like the challenger, Vegeta, is down," the announcer said. "Will he be able to get up?"

As in answer to the question, Vegeta suddenly phased behind Goku to deliver a blow to the taller Saiyan. But unfortunately for him, Goku easily blocked the blow and sent a small ball of ki behind him into the prince's stomach.

The energy attack knocked the wind out of the Saiyan and Goku never let up for a second. He began to pummel Vegeta with blow after blow before the prince could even begin to block.

Vegeta hit the ground hard after a punch from Goku but was back on his feet a second later, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth while smirking. The prince immediately shot at Goku with equal ferocity. Vegeta's double jab to Goku's face sent the Saiyan raised on Earth to the ground.

''_GALICK FLASH!_'' Vegeta manifested cobalt ki into his hands before firing off one of his signature attacks.

''_KAMEHAMEHAAAA!_'' Goku shot his own signature move at his rival in retaliation.

The two blasts met in a stalemate, with neither gaining ground on the other. The two beams eventually canceled out, forming a enormous explosion.

The taller Saiyan barely had time to get out of the way of the blast before it expanded its radius. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta was already behind him with a fist to the face, sending him into the remnants of the blast. The Saiyan Prince followed up on his attack with a series of ki blasts that Goku had no chance of dodging.

Goku saw the blasts coming and did the only thing he could, he crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself against the attack the best he could. Vegeta was relentless, he kept hammering blast after blast at his rival slowly wearing him down.

Finally Goku used the Instant Transmission Technique to disappear away from the blasts and appear behind Vegeta with an attack ready. Unfortunately for him, he was met by Vegeta's elbow to the teeth. "You're too predictable, Kakarrot," the prince sneered as he brought his knee up into Goku's stomach before axe handling him to the ground.

Goku picked himself off the tile and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. The younger Saiyan grinned. "What do you say we start taking this seriously?"

"Very well, if you're through warming up," Vegeta answered. ''Don't hold back on me Kakarrot, I don't care if you've ascended and I haven't!''

''Have it your way. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Goku ascended back into his Super Saiyan Two form.

In a flash both fighters were at each other's throats throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Both fighters blocked less and less deciding to go ahead and take damage in favor of inflicting as much damage on their opponent as possible.

Vegeta's fist collided with Goku's face sending the taller Saiyan back a few feet, but seconds later Goku's foot shot out and caught Vegeta in the head paying the Saiyan Prince back for the blow.

The prince tried to go in for another blow, but Goku swirved out of his path. He intercepted Vegeta with a hard knee to the chest. The older Saiyan rolled to the left and coughed a bit. He held his palms out and shot the energy from them at the Ascended Saiyan.

The ki blast just bounced harmlessly off of Goku's aura.

Goku shot at Vegeta and in a split second, the prince was on the ground clutching a bruised nose. The younger Saiyan raised his palm to hit Vegeta with a ki blast. Vegeta jumped back up and shot his own ki ball.

''_BIG BANG ATTACK!_''

The ball of cobalt colored ki reached Goku's ki blast and the stalemate only lasted a few seconds. Easily, Goku's attack ripped right through Vegeta's, hitting the prince full on.

Vegeta skidded across the ground smoking and in obvious pain. He coughed up blood, before getting to his feet, obvious fury expressed on his face. ''Why is it that you always surpass me in strength! My destiny, thrown to the waste side! I was supposed to be the strongest, not you! I can't take this anymore! No more being your Second, I will be the strongest like I'm destined to be! Stop holding Back!''

''But if I did that, the match would be over really quickly.'' Goku tried to reason.

''_**I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED BY YOU EVER AGAIN! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!**_''

Sparks of Electricity cackled around Vegeta. His aura flared up twice as potent and immense than before. His hair turned for blonde to completely gold and his hair straightened as well as spiked up a bit. His hair became more untamed, as well as his eyes. They turned from turqoise to pure cobalt blue. It seems that Vegeta has also ascended.

''Vegeta, you've ascended as well.'' Goku commented, smirking.

''It seems I have.''

Vegeta looked at his body in awe at what he was viewing. Potent electricity coursed throughout his body. However, Vegeta knew that he wouldn't be able to sustain the transformation much longer so he charged up as much ki as he could muster.

''Lets end this, Kakarrot!''

''I wouldn't have it any other way, Vegeta!''

The duo Super Saiyan Two's collided against one another. It seems that though Goku held the slight edge in strength, Vegeta made up for it in stamina, endurance and tenacity. The blows were traded at twice the amount of speed than before.

The shockwaves that rippled through the air were so great that sonic booms raced all over the arena skies. The blurs zipped across the sky in a show of lightning and golden flashes along with clashes.

Vegeta punched Goku in the face which caught Goku off guard. The former went in for another blow, but the latter vanished behind him to kick him across the sky at faster than light speeds.

BOOM!

CCLACKKKKK!

The two warriors collided in fierce clashes that shook the planet to the core. Elbow to elbow and knee to knee met in another bout that was covered in Golden illuminating light the warriors were emmiting.

The two Saiyan's back flipped away from one another before nodding to one another. This was the climax. The Two Super Saiyan Two's charged their most fearsome attack they ever produced.

**_''FINAL FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''_**

**_''SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''_**

The two blasts met head on in the air and another stalemate was created. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!'' The two ascended Saiyans gave every ounce of strength they had and produced a gigantic clash that nobody in Otherworld had ever witnessed before.

When the clash ended, both fighters were flung to the grass. However, Vegeta landed on the ground a second before Goku did.

"Well that's the end of the fight," the announcer said. "Let's hear it for both of our fighters. It's not often that we have two fighters of such calibre!''

''Due to touching the grass a split second before Goku did, the winner of this fight happens to be Goku!'' The announcer shouted to the crowd.

"Don't worry Vegeta," Goku whispered. "We'll finish our fight after the tournament. Then we'll have the time and room to really go all out. You would've won had you not land before me on the ground."

"Very well," Vegeta said as he left the ring to start fading away into nothing. "As soon as we are both alive, we will have our fight."

''See you Vegeta,'' Goku saluted as Vegeta's figure whisked away into nothingness. It seems since the tournament ended, Vegeta's probabtion period was over so he had to go to Hell as a free spirit.

* * *

_**A/N: **This was one my favorite chapters I've written. Definitely in the top 3 in my opinion. This chapter was also quite an effort for me, as its full of descriptive action scenes. Which fight did you think was better? Goku v.s. Vegeta or Goku v.s. Pikkon? Tell me in the review section below. Anyways, stay tuned for the next Chapter and take care. Deuces._

**_Power Levels:_**

_Tier 1: Goku SSJ2, Vegeta SSJ2, Pikkon_

_Tier 2: Goku MSSJ, Vegeta MSSJ, Grand Kai_

_Tier 3: Goku SSJ, Vegeta SSJ_

_Tier 4: Goku Base, Vegeta Base, The Kais_

**_Review Section:_**

**_C: _**_S__omething I forgot to mention in my last review, and from what I'm reading in the response to reviews in this chapter; I did also feel that the fight was rushed, but honestly I'm not that into fights so I was kind of okay with it being shorten to one chapter. Some people are crying foul because Trunks didn't get his do, and while I concede to a certain degree after the last chapter and I can see why they felt burned; I agree with you that this was Gohan's big canon victory and it would feel cheap to take that from Gohan given how much has already been taken from Gohan in canon. I believe you did the right thing in the end. I think the biggest mistake was letting Trunks fight because it raised the hopes of those that wanted to see him or Vegeta win, rather than make it clear that in the end Gohan was to be the killer. Gohan literally came out of no where and just killed Cell, and like I said in my last review; I'm happy that he was the one to take the win, but I can see why they felt burn because Gohan literally came out of nowhere. It's the issue I told you I had with Goku letting everyone fight and in the end he shows up just to kill the villain. It makes it kind of a slimy win._

_Anyways that was my addition and response to your reviews for the last chapter. This chapter was also filled with areas I wasn't too please to read. We begin with the cameraman; he know that Hercule didn't win and show his displeasure, but somehow he still goes along with Hercule's word. I'm not sure how I feel about that. The second was the wish making. In canon, Krillin took the second wish because no one knows what to do with that wish since Goku isn't coming back, but in this story he was and I was surprised that they didn't use the second wish to travel to New Namek. To bring everyone back to life that same day, but I guess it was made so Goku and Vegeta could still stay for the tournament. Still it was a glaring hole for me._

_The good things I saw in this chapter was that Trunk might get a second chance to fight Cell as you teased in this chapter, so that might shut those that didn't like that Trunks didn't win. Personally I don't care for it, but at least you solved your 'Trunks was robbed' issue that others were mentioning. So kudos on that. I liked how Gohan laid out the consequence for Goku to see, though it was slightly forced, it was still a gesture that I appreciated. It's nice to see that Gohan managed to reason his Goku's failed logic. Finally I liked that Gohan took a stand on trainingl; though I'm slightly worried by Gohan's words because it seems like Gohan is just going to maintain his power but not increase it from what he said to Chichi. I guess time will tell, but I do hope to see a Gohan that balances his studies, but also uses his smarts to keep himself ahead of the curve even with his limited time training. In my mind I can see him finding creative way to get some training in even when he has to study like trying to maintain his SSJ2, or intensifying greatly his training when he does have the time to train._

_Overall it was a nice saga that had it's ups and down. There were a lot of new elements; some that breathed a fresh air into the Android/Cell saga, and others that didn't land so well. I liked most of the changes, but we will have to see where you go from here. _

_Keep it up. _

**_R: _**_Damn that's a long review! I feel bad for giving Gohan the victory because I agree, the fight was rushed and Gohan kind of came out of nowhere. I should've had both Trunks and Gohan fight Cell, then have Trunks die by a cheap sneak attack. I felt burned too, as Trunks is my favorite character. But this was Gohan's only real victory in canon since after that he was nerfed. Now onto the wishes, I really didn't think about that while writing to be honest. It crossed my mind while I was writing it. The Cameraman only went along with it because he had nothing else to put to the public. Think about it like this, if you were a reporter to the world and had no evidence that someone else defeated a Super Villain and the only evidence you had was a World Martial Arts champion since you were knocked unconscious. And you can't come back without any evidence of who defeated the villain, what could you have said besides went along with the champions claim. I had to make Goku realize the futility of his words because I concede that him leaving Gohan and the rest on Earth was a terrible decision. __Gohan will definitely increase his power. Its just that Gohan won't train as much at first until a villain comes across him that he finds to be a true test of his abilities. That'll force him to train more than he did at prior to the conflict. Thanks for the huge review with really helpful constructive criticism and I hope your stories will prosper as well._

**_C: _**_I love this story so much. I know you get that a lot but it is hard to explain everything good. By the way I vote otherworld tornament._

**_R: _**_And that's exactly what came first in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review._

**_C: _**_I LOVE this story so much. You write so much in a chapter. The average I read is 1-1.5k and you write 5-8k and i love it. My favorite part is the justce that you bring Tien in this story. He is one of the more potential filled characters and he was not written the way he should have. Also when you get to buu sagas maybe Chiaoutzu could fuse with Videl, just an idea. Also please PLEASE for the love of kami have some more Tiencha._

**_R: _**_I will have plenty more Tiencha where that came from. Besides, its the only way they can really keep pace with the Saiyans. Thanks for the review._

**_C: _**_H__ey great job! I wanted to know if you are going to have Gohan and Vegeta become stronger than Goku over those 7 years before Buu saga? Or are you going to have them tranform into SSJ3?_

**_R: _**_That's for me to know and for you to find out. They'll be of similar strength and only one of those three will be Super Saiyan 3 when the Buu Saga **begins.**_

**_C: _**_Yo__u should do the otherworld tournament, then have Goku and Vegeta revived. Then have trunks fight future cell. And I wanted to if you were going to have future trunks and bra in the majin buu saga._

**_R: _**_That's exactly how its going to happen. As for bringing Trunks and Bra back in the Buu Saga... you'll have to wait and see._

**_C: _**_Awesome job._

**_R: _**_Is that all you can say? Thanks for the review._

**_C: _**_Bye._

**_R:_**_ Peace__._

**_C: _**_Trunks vs Cell should hold precedence, as Mirai Trunks is one of the most beloved DBZ characters._

**_R: _**_I agree, Mirai Trunks is actually my favorite character in the whole of DBZ. Thanks for the review._


	31. Chapter 31: What! More Saiyans?

_Chapter 31: What?! More Saiyans?  
_

* * *

''Bulma, is the ship ready?" Gohan inquired, his intelligent human side coming into play.

''Not quite, I'm not sure how to make a new ship to go to Namek,'' Bulma responded. This made Gohan's brow elevate. When had they ever cared what the ship looked like?

''And why is that? None of us care what the ship looks like,'' Goku's son questioned.

''We don't have enough rooms on our current ships at the moment. I need a new design for this ship," Bulma stated. ''Maybe you could do me a favor and sketch a design for me to build.''

A grin broke out on Gohan's face. He got to design a spaceship however he wanted it. This would definitely please his mother when she hears about this.

''Okay, I just need a few minutes to conjure up something. I'll be right back, Bulma.'' With that, the half Saiyan proceeded out of the room full of technology with inspiration lingering in the back of his mind.

He had read this book called Bringer of Death and it instantly became one of his favorite books. It was about some slave rebelling and then killing his master. Then that person took over his masters old regime. The new commander in chief ordered to have a ship built called the _Bringer of Death. _If Gohan could match the descriptions of the ship with a few minor tweaks albeit copyright purpsoes, it would look badass.

When the preteen finished, he smirked. The ship had a black, sleek design with a golden and cobalt trim on the outskirts of the main pieces that make up the ship. The golden on the ship represented Super Saiyan and the cobalt blue represented the ascension to Super Saiyan 2. The front deck window had a shaded exterior so that no intruders could see into the ship. The front had a smooth sharp point, with the sides having black wings with of course golden trims. The ends of each wing are armed with a energy propeller. 10 yards behind that, the tail rear of the ship had a larger energy propeller on each side. The ship also had two decks, the lower for conveniences such as the kitchen, rest rooms and living quarters. The uppper level was for the bed rooms. There were 12 bedrooms on that deck of the ship. In the back, there was to be a Gravity room that went up to 1000x Earth's gravity. On the upper deck, there was also a large window to view inside the GR, as well as the control center for it. The ship itself was pretty small for its massive innards. The ship had a 30 yard width and a 70 yard length along with a 10 yard height. That made the volume of it 21,000 yards cubed. Imbedded in the head of the ship as well was a charging station. Basically, the ship's motion is dependent on ki. It was a sufficient way to rid of the fuel problem. All Gohan had to do was give the whole ship an influx of power to sustain the flight. Considering how much energy Gohan had, going anywhere wouldn't be a problem. All in all, it was a well thought out sketch. Gohan also wrote his ideas for the ships maintenance and stuff. It took the intelligent half breed about two hours to conjure up.

''Here Bulma, I'm finished.''

The Capsule Corp heiress examined the ship with awe. It was absolutely brilliant, especially the power source. However, the ship would take forever to build. In a literal sense, about 3 months.

''Gohan, this is amazing! However, it'll take about 3 to 4 months to build.''

Gohan smiled, he had a contingency plan to counteract the time it would take to build it. ''But you have me, I'll help you build it,'' the demi-Saiyan offered.

''That's a fantastic idea, you could probably cut the time to only one month at most!''

''Thanks Bulma, I'll go get the materials for you. See ya in a few.''

In a few seconds, Gohan had everything needed put in a huge pile. Bulma beamed with happiness, he would be a huge help for her. ''What do you wanna call this Gohan? This technically is your ship.''

The half Saiyan put his palm on his chin to think. "How about..._Infinite_. No, how about..._ Infinity_? Yeah, I'd like to clisten this the _Infinity_.''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Future Timeline..._

''You bastard, I'm going to kill you,'' Trunks said in a venomous, low tone.

''I'd like to see you-'' Cell was cut off by a powerful cutting off his breath. ''No more talk, I'm going to make you feel the true terror of a Super Saiyan 2.'' The prince's son roundhouse kicked Cell in the side of the cranium, catching him off guard.

''Incredible, his power is on par with mine.''

Trunks closed the gap between them in a milisecond before launching two consecutive strikes to the nuclei. ''No, I'm stronger than you.'' Trunks fist smashed into Cell's jaw, dismantling it and leaving blood dripping.

Trunks gained on Cell and the monster flung a multitude of punches, though they seemed to pass right through the Saiyan.

''Impossible, I am the ultimate being! Kienzan!'' The android flung Krillin's signature attack at the half Saiyan. The attacks passed right through an afterimage.

Cell growled. "Why can't I hit you?!"

Trunks remained silent as he continued to stare down the Android.

"Don't stand there and mock me. You think you're stronger then me? I have defeated every fighter I've faced. You are no different."

Trunks finally took a step forward, before he disappeared from sight as he reappeared right in front of Cell, before planting his fist into the creature's gut.

"That's where your wrong Cell! You see I'm the only one besides my sister who has lived through their entire life being hunted. Watching everyone I know and care for die all because of you. I failed my own timeline, because I wasn't strong enough. But this world will be free of your darkness. I won't let my pride get to me like it did my father and myself in the past," he said with clarity, before he held out his palm and fired a blast through Cell's abdomen sending the Android hurtling backwards.

''I'm still going to see too it that you experience what true pain is.''

Cell landed with a growl as he wiped some blood from his mouth as the wound in his gut quickly healed. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Remember Trunks it's not always the strongest fighter that wins...it's the most cunning and strategic," he laughed as he held his hands out on either side of his face, before yelling. "Solar Flare!"

Trunks winced as he closed his eyes. A second passed, before he heard something whizzing towards his head. Relying on his sense of hearing he leaped to the side dodging Cell's tail in the process. ''You can't beat me like that, I can sense where you are.''

''Well if I can't hit you physically then take this! KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" he roared as he thrusted a massive azure wave of energy out towards Trunks.

''**Burning Attack!**''

There was a pause as the two beams collided, before meeting in a stalemate.

'_Impossible...how is he still able to generate this much power? It doesn't matter, I will still triumph_' The android mused to himself as he let out a roar which channeled more power into his attack.

Trunks smirked and put even more power into his attack, completely dominating Cell's attack, overriding it.

The blast tore Cell's arms and legs off. ''I-Impossible, how can... you defeat... perfection? You're insignificant... to me,'' Cell questioned through a mouthful of blood and saliva convulsing out of his mouth.

''Its simple, you're not perfect. Prepare to die.'' Trunks held his palm out, electricity forming all around it. Cell used the moment of questioning Trunks as a way to regenerate. The menace then charged Trunks blindly out of rage.

Cell sent a jab Trunks way and the Saiyan made no true effort to dodge. The blow made Trunks spit up some saliva, but nothing more. This made Cell smirk, believing he had gained an upperhand on the young adult.

''Hmph, not so tough are you Trunks.''

Wiping off the small bit of blood that was running from his lip, he kneed Cell in the gut. Then he gave Cell multiple uppercuts to the chest and finally and flip kick to his nucleus send ing the monster to the ground.

''That was a cheap shot that I let you have, nothing more.''

Cell stood up with more blood and green saliva coming down his mouth. ''Just what are you?'' Cell asked, worried for the first time in a long time. The Saiyan in turn hooked the android across the face and yanked his tail, flanking him towards the cluster of rocks that came from the fight.

''I'm a survivor and avenger, that's all.'' Cell backed away from Trunks in apparent fear for the first time.

''What's wrong Cell, this is what you wanted right? A true challenge of your abilities since you killed everyone who could oppose you! Is that it!'' Trunks mocked seriously, blitzing Cell with multiple rage infueled strikes.

The blows were untrackable to even Cell, and he was knocked against the tournament floor's ruins. Trunks mercilessly punched Cell right through his stomach before blasting a big hole in Cell's stomach again.

The son of Vegeta caught Cell's blow and returned it with his own jab full force. The Bioandroid was smashed in the face by the force of the blow.

The android caught the next two jabs and shoved Trunks away from him as hard as he could. However the halfling simply vanished. Cell looked around to find any sign of Trunks location. ''Damn brat, show yourself!''

The futuristic saiyan came out of thin air with an angry expression written all over his face. ''Here I am!'' Trunks roundhouse kicked Cell into another ruined building. The ultimate construct of Gero flew through multiple crippled buildings and Trunks followed him threw the holes he's created.

Cell clapped his hands together and revealed a cobalt colored ki ball. ''Super KAMEHAMEHAAAA!'' The Super Android launched his attack after planting his feet on the ruined ground.

Trunks caught the wave and launched it into the sky. Trunks then raised his hand and fired his own ki blast at Cell. The Saiyan's adversary was caught off guard by the sudden blast and was knocked back into another ruined building.

''Its over! Just give up and let me kill you, you can't beat me anymore,'' said Trunks. Cell hopped out of the other building disemembered with the utmost hatred all over his expression. ''I am PERFECT. Why is it that this brat is mopping the floor with me, the ultimate being?''

''I won't make the same mistake twice, you're finished.''

''Grrr... I'll teach you, you little simian,'' replied Cell. Said Saiyan vanished and reappeared in front of his opposition, who was planning his next move. WHAM! Trunks burrowed his fist in Cell's well framed green torso.

''Didn't know you were racist. I guess you take after Frieza too.''

He then swung to the cockroached androids head, making it sway with whiplash. SMASH! Trunks delivers a swift knee to to his adversaries face, then he elbowed him oon the side of the cranium. Cell jerks away from Trunks and backs up in anger mixed with fear and teror.

''What the hell are you? You're simply too weak to be Trunks!''

''The end of you in all timelines,'' Trunks stated calm but angrily. Cell in turn, fired an apex blast at the Saiyan from 20 years in the future. Trunks vanished from sight and reappeared behind Cell. Gero's creation whipped around and shot off two eye lasers at Vegeta's son.

Trunks was caught off gaurd and they impacted Trunks armor, scathing it a bit. Trunks doubled back and fired an insignificant ki orb at the Super Android. Cell smacked it away effortlessly and smirked. If he could gather enough energy to self destruct, he would win the day for sure!

''I know what you're thinking, but I won't let it happen a second time.'' Trunks in an instant shoved his electric fist through Cell's torso and out the other side.

Cell regenerated but instantly regurgitated. Android 18 came from Cell's abdomen and his form reverted from his neon 'Perfect Cell' form to his normal perfect form which had green skin only.

''What... did... you...do...to...me?!'' Cell yelled as he charged Trunks only to be shot back to the ground in a pool of his own saliva. Trunks then incinerated Android 18's unconscious body with a ki blast.

''It seems you've reverted to your previous form which means this nightmare is over. Just like in the past,'' Trunks calmly stated. ''I'm gonna end this right now, right here once and for all. In all timelines!''

The terrified android backed away, horrified at the idea of witnessing his death in a few moments.

CCRACKKK! Bra took Cell completely off guard with a back breaking kick to well, the back! The android toppled over to the ground in immense pain and struggled to stand up. ''Where do you think you're going. Your time has come asshole,'' Bra stated. She then jumped away from the blast radius.

''**FINISH BUSTER!**''

* * *

_(5 weeks after the OtherWorld Tournament) Other World..._

The Saiyan raised on planet Earth finished slurping on a huge bowl of noodles. That bowl marked 25 bowls of food that Goku had devoured. "That was a good meal, thanks King Kai!" The Saiyan junped from the table, and proceeded to stretch.

As promised, the Grand Kai had been giving him private lessons to increase his power. Over the course of the month that he had won the tournament, the Saiyan had managed to stabilize his Super Saiyan 2 form. Not quite master the form, but make it more controllable, albeit with some undesired difficulty.

''Anytime Goku. From what I'm seeing, it seems that your friends and family are on their way to wish you and Vegeta back,'' King Kai stated. "You have about 12 hours before they arrive, so you should make the most of it.''

''Agreed. Thanks for everything King Kai," Goku saluted. The Son of Bardock raced off in a gold, blinding flash of power.

He flew straight to the Grand Kai's luxurious mansion. He was surprised to see the deity waiting for him.

"Goku m'boy, I've received word that you're bout to make a return to the livin. Just know that if ya wanna continue trainin up here, you can always teleport back here in a flash,'' offered the Grand Kai.

''Thanks, I'll be sure to return to complete your training. Can I bring anyone else up here?'' The ever curious Goku wondered.

''No, its against the laws of reality. Ya see, anyone who hasn't died and step foot on ma planet can't come here."

''Oh, thanks anyway. Can I get a last training session in before I'm wished back?''

''Sure. Put these special weights on, they'll help ya get stronger quicker.'' The Saiyan from Earth did as told, and felt a little stiff. The weights were 20 tons a piece. That meant 40 tons on his legs, 40 on his arms, and 20 around his neck. All in all, it was 100 tons in total. However, it was nothing the Saiyan couldn't handle.

''Good, good. Now I'm gonna make you do push-ups with a gigantic moon on your back.''

The Saiyan obliged, but rather hesitantly. In an instant, he felt a strap around his muscular torso. Then he felt it, the moon that was complacent on his back. He felt to the ground, succumbing to the intensity of the training.

''No using Super Saiyan, as your attacks are lacking impact power. That other Saiyan, what's his name... uh, Vegeta. Yeah Vegeta, he strikes harder than you, though his attacks have less coordination. You're the opposite, you need to inflict maximum damage on your opponent. Vegeta has more striking power, but you are clearly the better martial artist. You need to work on that.''

''Aw man. Well... I guess you're right. Gotta get... stronger.'' The Saiyan felt his vigor return, which allowed him to push up against all the opposing forces. ''1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_12 hours later On New Namek..._

TSSSSSShhhhhh! BBOOSHHH!

The engines of the _Infinity _whined to a halt as the ship's feet set down on the surface of Namek.

"That does it." Bulma's fingers danced over the controls as she finished the last of the postflight sequences. "Ready to open the hatch, we've arrived on Namek."

For most of the trip, everyone had kept to their respective areas, which were only slightly cramped due to the number of extra passengers. Chibi Trunks had made good use of the swimming pool that had been added as an extra feature. Gohan, Trunks and both of their mothers used the pool frequently, though Gohan and Trunks more for relaxing and soothing aching muscles. The warriors, even Master Roshi, spent time in the Gravity Room. Even Trunks did, to everyone's surprise. Krillin, Piccolo, and Roshi had also tagged along. That left Dende, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha deciding to remain on Earth.

Everyone had gathered on the bridge for the descent onto the planet's surface, taking in the familiar green horizon so distinct about the world. For Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma, it was a little bit surreal to be coming back. Ironically for the same reason as before, revivals using the Namekian Dragonballs.

As if to reminisce her first trip, Bulma had even donned a similar outfit she'd worn her first time on Namek. Now, they were finally at their destination

"Okay, let's go!" the woman said excitedly, as if part of her youth had been momentarily restored.

Outside, a crowd of Namekians had already gathered to greet the Z Fighters as they emerged from the ships main hatch. The native people appeared as kind as ever. All around, fields of blue trees, most over a dozen feet tall, were beginning to blossom, the fruits of their hard labor to restore the planet's beauty.

It certainly added a texture to the planet's surface besides green oceans and islands covered in blue grass. The neighboring islands still seemed empty, but seeing the trees bloom was nice nonetheless. It seemed that they took a little inspiration from Earth as well. They had considerably taller buildings then before and a bigger population.

"Greetings. Welcome back to Namek," the Grand Elder said, one of the few people anyone actually knew personally. "We've been expecting you ever since we felt what was happening on Earth."

Gohan and Krillin bowed respectfully to the old Namek as the others slowly came off the ramp behind them. Towards the back, Piccolo took small steps, trying to get lost in the crowd. This was still a bit overwhelming for him as he had yet to really interact with his people.

Piccolo stepped up to be visible by the crowd of Namekians. The crowd looked puzzled at first, until they recognized his ki signature.

''You must be the Namekian that fused with Nail and Kami. Piccolo, right?'' Moori asked.

Piccolo nodded in confirmation. The Nameks then were all smiling, seeing the goodness and kindness in his ki, feeling out the nature of his spirit.

"Welcome, child," Moori finally said. "We have searched your heart and find you honorable though you have a tint of evil deep within you. If it is ever your desire, you are welcome to join us here as a brother." Behind their leader, the other Nameks nodded in agreement. It was all Piccolo could do to hold back his emotion, even if he had a gruff personality. Though being reminded of his father made him clench his fist in anger.

"Hey! So where's all the hot chicks around here?" the great Master Roshi suddenly blurted out. He held his right hand above his sunglasses, scanning the distance from east to west, but to no avail. ''I don't see any!''

"They don't have women here, you perverted idiot," Krillin quickly explained. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"What! No women!? Then what the hell did I even come here for, I wanted some sweet alien ass! Exotic—hehe!"

SMACK! came Bulma's palm across his face, leaving a red hand imprint on Master Roshi's face.

''You came here for THAT?! You pervert!''

Moori tried to smooth over the awkward pause that followed. "Forgive me if I sound forward, and I mean no haste, but we have already gathered together the dragon balls in preparation for such an occurence." He said as the other elders began to step forward and place them on the ground.

"If it meets with your approval, there need not be any delay. Porunga can be called upon at the moment of your choosing."

"Then let's do it, it's what we came for after all," Bulma said. She pickedup her young son and setting him on her shoulders as the boy had been going from Namek to Namek, pulling on their pants-legs (his signal for wanting to be lifted up high).

"Are you ready to see your daddy again, Trunks?" she said, her voice still caught awkwardly in-between a normal speaking tone and the baby-talk she used when he was younger. "He's just about back!"

"Yeah!" the boy yelled with a smile, lifting both small fists into the air. "Bring back daddy! Bring back daddy!"

Several of the Nameks eyed the child with curiosity. Namekian children weren't given the type of motherly nurturing that Bulma was currently offering her son, and it was quite perplexing as was his childish chanting of 'Bring back daddy'. Moori, however, smiled at the boy with the gentle care of a grandfather.

Gohan and the rest chuckled at the scene, even Piccolo.

"Very well, then." Stepping back, the old Namekian raised his hands and intoned the password to call forth the ancient dragon.

"Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo!"

A thrill ran through the hearts of everyone present, both in those who had seen a summoning before and those who had not. Holy fire erupted from the golden orbs and rocketed into the already-darkening sky. Lightning spiraled up into the awesome form of Porunga, Dragon of Dreams.

His giant form stared down upon them like insects, his red eyes seeming to pierce their every thought. "**YOU HAVE COLLECTED ALL SEVEN DRAGONBALLS AND AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER. THUS, AS IT IS WRITTEN, THINK WISELY AND I WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER.**"

Moori paused, turning toward the Z Fighters. "As you all know, Porunga can understand all of us perfectly. However, any wishes made to him must be spoken in the Namekian language. Hence, if one of you will speak the wish, I would be most glad to translate."

"So, who's gonna be first?" Krillin asked. "Goku, or Mr. Grumpy face? You know who's got my vote obviously."

"Don't be rude, Krillin," Chi-Chi said. "Bulma go ahead, wish back Vegeta first. Goku's probably busy trying to get in one last Otherworld meal before he comes back anyway. And knowing Vegeta, he probably wants to escape hell right now."

''I agree with mother, Vegeta's in hell when he tried to redeem his past actions. So he should comeback first.'' Gohan inputed.

Moori then turned to Bulma, who proceeded. "All right, then with our first wish, will you please bring Vegeta back to life!?" After a momentary pause, the eldest Namek translated.

The monstrous dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment. "**THIS IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER****. THE ONE CALLED VEGETA SHALL BE RESTORED TO LIFE.**" He then paused in concentration a moment before turning back toward them. "**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW, SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH.**"

Bulma's heart was beating rapidly and her stomach had butterflies in it. It was finally time to see her prince again, but as she looked around through teary eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. "Um what the hell," she began. "Is he supposed to appear in front of us or what?"

ZIP!

A golden form, garbed in blue and plate armor, suddenly appeared just in front of them, his back turned towards the group. He stared silently at the dragon in front of him for a moment before letting the blue lightning in his aura subside and his golden hair fall to black.

"Heh, it does feel good to be alive and away from that treacherous zone," his familiar voice said. Then, he turned.

"Come here my prince!" Bulma jumped onto his torso, hugging him with both arms and legs. Fortunately she'd set down Trunks before jumping on Vegeta. The Saiyan prince's face immediately flushed red.

"Try and act as tough as you want to, Vegeta," the blue-haired woman said. ''But you fought for the Earth to the death. I knew you had changed since the moment I saw you!''

Vegeta's every urge was inwardly conflicted. Did he want to makeout with the woman, rip off her clothes, ravage her this instant or toss her aside for her embarrassing treatment of Saiyan royalty? He didn't have time to do either as Trunks put both hands on his father's legs, catching his attention.

"Trunks, have you been training when I've been gone," he said with his first grin in days.

"Every single day!" the boy said. "I'm at 40 gravity thanks to Gohan!"

"40?" the prince chuckled. 40 times Earth's normal gravity wasn't quite as difficult for the kid, since he only weighed 45 pounds, but at his age it was the attitude that counted. "Well, when we get home you're going to have to prove it."

''Yeah, I've been helping him out. He has a determination that rivals yours in a way,'' Gohan stated.

''Heh, of course he does! He's the heir of a prince. What did you expect?''

''I didn't know you were gonna train him this early.''

''Hmph, he's a Saiyan. When you can walk, you can train,'' Vegeta said.

The others watching could hardly believe their eyes, but it seemed crazy this was the same old Vegeta. He seemed less grumpy now than they'd ever seen him. The Nameks in particular, who knew of his past, had been inwardly hesitant to welcome him back. However, even they could sense that his ki was somehow untainted by evil anymore.

Before turning back towards the others, Vegeta eyed his woman from head to toe. Being away from her, he'd partially forgotten just how much she meant to him. Not to mention, she was far more pleasant on the eyes than King Kai, Kakarott, Pikkon, the monkey, the cricket or anyone in OtherWorld.

Vegeta gave his loyal droid a curt nod, just as all the Namekians dropped their jaws in shock. He then turned back to the others.

"Well, get on with it then!" he said in a tone everyone was familiar with. "Hurry up and bring back Kakarott... so I can pulverize him and show my dominance," he gleaned with only a few hints of violence in his voice.

Krillin stood tall, but slowly. "You've gotta be kidding me. Vegeta makes jokes now? This is just too surreal, I'd never imagine it."

"**A****HEM! YOU HAVE TWO WISHES REMAINING.**" The dragon's thunderous voice interrupted their conversation.

Clearing his throat, Gohan stepped closer. "Oh, right."

'_This is it, Dad,_' the boy thought. '_Sorry I let you down, but I won't let it happen again._'

"Dragon, with our next wish, would you please bring my father, Son Goku, back from the dead!?" Moori took the iniative and translated it for Gohan.

The dragon nodded slowly. "**THAT IS ALSO WITHIN MY POWER, IT SHALL BE GRANTED!**''

''**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH!**''

TTSEWWW!

Goku appeared with two fingers on his forehead. ''Did you miss me?''

''Oh Goku!'' Chi Chi cried out in happiness at witnessing her husband return. She wrapped her frail arms around him and the Saiyan stumbled back a bit. Then he hugged back with a caring gesture.

''I missed you too Chi Chi,'' Goku whispered before enveloping Chi Chi's lips with his own. The vibe ran through everyone in the area which made them all smile. When Goku pulled apart, he looked at Chi Chi's torso.

''How long?'' Goku asked, gesturing to her stomach. ''About a month from now,'' Chi Chi responded, now letting Goku go. This made the Saiyan's lips curl upwards into a genuine smile. Suddenly, he felt something touch his back. He turned and saw it was Gohan, who was letting a few stray tears fall.

''Father, I missed you so much! I'm sorry I failed you dad, I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch you die. If I did something, I coul-'' Gohan was halted by his father.

''I missed you too Gohan, and nobody knew that Cell survived. He caught us with cheap shot, nothing more. You avenged us by making sure Cell perished. You didn't fail me, I'm actually very proud of you,'' Goku stated whilst looking him in the eye. ''And my have you grown, you've surpassed Krillin I can tell.''

''Hey!'' Krillin flushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at his expense, it was true. Gohan shot up about two inches since his father died about one and a half months ago. He now stood at 5'3'' and approaching his mother.

''Hmph, when we get back, we will have our bout, Kakarrot.'' Goku's rival shot him a smirk, in which the Saiyan raised on Earth returned. ''Definitely, I'm looking forward to it already,'' Goku returned.

''Don't forget me, I've ascended as well. I want to test myself against you two,'' Gohan interrupted.

Goku ruffled his son's messy hair. ''That's the spirit, Gohan.''

''**HELLO?! SPEAK YOUR THIRD WISH SO I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER.**''

''[Porunga, I wish for Eternal Youth!]'' Spoke an unknown voice that wasn't Moori's.

''**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAREWELL!**'' The Dragonballs shot up into the sky before dispersing once again.

''Who the hell was that?!'' Vegeta snarled.

''I feel four powerful ki signatures over...there!'' Goku pointed to the far right of him. Everyone tensed up and looked in that same direction.

''How nice of you to notify everyone of our presence,'' a darker Goku look alike exclaimed sarcastically.

''Time for you to die, Vegeta!'' Shouted a hateful man with a scar over his right eye.

''KAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Roared a tall, slim man with a neck brace.

''You're all going to die with me at my prime,'' stated the rejuvenated Super Namekian.

* * *

_A/N: And so begins another Saga. Can any of you guess who the four mysterious aliens are? It should be obvious, even with my dim descriptions of those characters. Tell me in the review section who they are and if you guess right, you get cookies. Anyways, please REVIEW. And without further ado, lets get on with the PLV comparison and review section._

_Power Level Comparison:_

_Tier 1: Goku (SSJ2), Gohan (SSJ2), Vegeta (SSJ2)_

_Tier 2: Goku (MSSJ), Gohan (MSSJ), Vegeta (MSSJ)_

_Tier 3: Piccolo, Grand Kai_

_Tier 4: Goku (Base), Gohan (Base), Vegeta (Base), Krillin_

_Tier 5: Master Roshi, Chibi Trunks, Moori, Chi Chi, Bulma_

Review Section:

_**C: **Kool bro._

_**R: **Thanks bro._

_**C: **Excellent job with the chapter and the whole tournament. Now for Gohan I just want to say that I hope he becomes super sayian 3 because if he is training for 7 years he should be able to reach that level. Gohan is my favorite character in the whole DBZ series and to see him become soft was just stupid because he is a sayian so they were made to fight and trying to become stronger. He shouldn't be sitting behind a desk 24/7 and just study. Plus since he already met Videl have her make sure that Gohan becomes stronger then he already is._

_**R: **Thank you for saying more! I appreciate it. And I absolutely agree with you on that regard. Gohan should've trained more instead of study all the time. However, if Gohan will become a SSJ3 is up in arms. I don't know why, but I liked Gohan's ultimate form better than Gohan if he were a SSJ3. We'll have to see. And this Saga will be inspiration for Gohan to train harder and more. However, he will study too._

_**C: **Man, I can't wait for you to mellow out Vegeta a bit b/c he is so goddamn grating and annoying, he is a great character but he is so tiresome. Did you hear about Toriyama saying that Goku isn't supposed to be the perfect hero but a good person who likes fighting and is selfish (or something among those lines), is this going to change your Goku b/c I am all for such a change. About chapter 29 I only had one issue with it, how he came back at a different time, he uses a time machine and as such he should arrive at most a few days after he left, also it seems you took the route many take and have made it so that Mirai would have to live in the present (I don't object to it, but I am not thrilled, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt b/c you have earned it and I believe in you), I am curious where that takes you. Gohan's relationship with Chi Chi seems to degenerate as he grows up, I hope that you mellow out Chi Chi and make her more like manga Chi Chi b/c anime Chi Chi is Nucking Futs. I hope you do crazy things with buu since Babidi will have access to waaay more energy due to the fact that everyone is waay stronger, so maybe something like restoring buu to something greater (kid buu or something else), because Bibiddi found buu, so maybe you restore buu into what it was before bibiddi found him, I think that'd be great. Anyways great chapter, I can't wait for the next._

_**R:** Does this work, I mellowed him out some though its in Vegeta's character to be like what I portrayed him as this whole story. I'll definitely mellow out Chi Chi. Just because I killed everyone on Earth doesn't mean Trunks will live in the present. I have another thing planned for him. Also, as for Buu, we will have to wait and see._

_**C: **Hey man, it's been a while. I almost forgot about this story but stumbled across it agian and I am glad I did. I was really happy that some of the things I said in my last review were able to help you out a little, and I even saw you taking some of the ideas I had into account which I thought was really cool :D. I'll mirror others and say I too felt the last Cell fight was rushed but at the same time when I take the overall quality of your story into account and I know that you wanted to move forward I can kind of see where you're coming from. Since it's already done and over with it's not like I can give you ideas to "fix" the cell fight, but maybe I'll share an idea anyway and you can use it for a later villain :). Do you remember how in cannon when Gohan was struggling against Cell and everyone fired their signature attacks at his back to distract him and I think Vegeta's was the biggest distraction and along with Goku's encouragement he won the fight? It's not a bad ending, but now that I think about it wouldn't it have made more sense to have them either fire their beams into Gohan's to give him the edge, or simply stand close to him and feed their energy into him? Granted, in your story there wasn't many to lend a hand but it would've been kind of cool if it ended with Gohan and Trunks doing a combined beam to finish off Cell instead of the cheap shot that killed Trunks, but it looks like hr will get his time to shine in the future timeline so I can't fault you there :). Yeah, either way I'm really enjoying the story and that Tournament fight with Pikon and then against Vegeta was awesome and kind of made up for the rushed Cell one in my opinion :D. There are so many neat things I can see happening in that 7 year gap that weren't explored in cannon so I am looking forward to seeing what you will do with that. Oh man! You know what would be interesting? If future Trunks comes back for the Buu Saga to help out and he and late Teen Gohan fuse! Man, since Tien and Yamcha already know it, there's a possibility for all kinds of neat fusions. You know what else you could do? Have Piccolo learn the Kaio-Ken from someone and be able to increase his power to be on par with the other Buu Saga characters even if it's just for an instant! Wait a second, if Goten has Goku in his life that should mean he'll be a lot stronger than in cannon. This will in turn spur on Chibi Trunks as well, which means a stronger Gotenks doesn't it? Oh man, I'm getting excited! I don't want to rush you or anything, as I know you have a life and rushing things takes away from the quality of the story but let's hope the fact that I came back and did this long review inspires you to keep going :D. Man, I should really stop giving away all my ideas and just my own fic someday eh? Ha ha!_

_Good luck finding inspiration to finish your story, keep it up man!_

_**R:** You say the exact same thoughts that I have in my mind! Thanks for the review man, I appreciate it. As you can see, Trunks is 2 years older than Goten and will be stronger than canon. Goten will also be way stronger than in canon. Your reviews definitely inspire me to keep going as they give me new concepts and possibilities I've never conjured up in my mind before. Truhan (Gohan and Future Trunks fusion) would be awesome but I doubt that will happen. Anyways, thanks for the review and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	32. Chapter 32: Revelations

_Chapter 32: Relevations_

* * *

"What the hell? Who're you guys!" demanded the monk.

"Turles, we meet again. This time you're gonna die." Proclaimed the prince of all Saiyans.

"Slug!" Moori and the other Namekians shouted. The legends were that the first three Namekians ever were Slug, Guru, and Katas. Slug had gone rogue and fought his bretherin, but was defeated. Katas died in the process though and made his son, Kami. Kami in turn split apart to form Piccolo and himself. Guru stayed on Namek and became the leader of the planet. Slug was banished, never to return. They had thought Slug was 'killed' but it turns out that he was still alive.

"That's right, the true Super Namekian is back!"

"Ehem," Turles coughed, getting everyone's attention. "I'm Turles, the pyscho is Broly, scarface is Paragus and the Namek over there is Slug. We all have one goal in mind: revenge! Slug wanted to get rejuvenated to his youth, Paragus wants to get revenge on you Vegeta. I want to planet the tree of might on a planet full of life, and Broly wants to murder you Kakarrot. That's how we stumbled upon this place."

"How do you four even function properly, how did you all meet each other?" Gohan asked, ever curious.

"Well brat, its a long story..." Turles thought, wondering if he should tell them the full story or the run down. He opted with the run down version.

"My gang and I were travelling the universe parallel to Frieza. After hearing of Frieza and Cooler's untimely death at the hands of the Saiyans, I engaged King Cold in battle. I was winning until Cold went to his third form. I was about to die, until I took a bite out of my fruit, pushing me over the edge and making me a Super Saiyan. I still lost, but Cold had thought he had slain me when in fact I lived. My squad got me, and healed me back up to full strength. In my travels, after months of training, I stumbled across another Space ship heading for Earth. I intercepted it, feeling a strong ki on the ship. Our two ships landed on a desolate planet. Then Slug had killed my squad. I confronted him, and we fought. In the my base form, I essentially lost but in Super Saiyan I crushed him. I saw the value in him however and spared his life, as long as he partnered with me, to which he agreed. We left and kept on venturing throughout the universe, conquering planet after planet. After two years of traveling, I sensed a ginormous amount of power radiating off of someone. We went to check it out and we found two Saiyans, Broly and Paragus. The pyschotic Saiyan mistook me for Kakarot and charged me. At first I was winning, but I was quickly overwhelmed, even in Super Saiyan. I was about to die, but Paragus used his power restrainer to restrain Broly. I convinced Broly that I wasn't Kakarrot. I then told him of my goals and Paragus told me his. We formed a temporary alliance that we would work together until we achieved our goals. Afterwards, we would all kill eachother for control over the Universe. When Slug told us about his home planet, we set a course for there. We encountered this Space pirate group whom was heading to Earth along the way. They were of the Hera race, and it was a fierce battle. However, when Broly killed the leader, Bojack, we turned the tide of the battle. Paragus however, had to restrain his power again before it grew out of control and he killed us all. After that, we just traveled until we arrived at this rock."

"I see..." Piccolo muttered.

"Kakarot...I..kill...you.." Broly began to grumble as his energy rose and crashed out around him in a flow of green energy. His teeth grit and his hands clenched to the point where blood flowed through his hands. His eyes flashed hollow and then back to normal several times as lightning sparked across the sky. The air began to shift into blustering winds as ki swept through it manipulating it into a gale.

"Woah, he's really something. However, I can take him." Goku muttered.

'_His energy is rising fast he could match Trunks in his Ultra stage,_' Vegeta realized that his son from the future would not be capable of harming this beast at all unless he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. His crossed arms and arrogant mood did not waiver as the Saiyan gathered more power.'_Unfortunately for you 'legend' my power surpasses that stage as well as Cell's Super perfect form,_' a sly smile crossed his face, the fire of a challenge rising within him.

"Vegeta, you'll pay for your fathers transgressions on Vegeta-sei. Your father nearly killed Broly and myself just because of his power, and I've hated him ever since. The next best thing is taking out his son and lineage by killing you!" Paragus ranted, charging up his ki.

"Hmph, pathetic. You're a weakling not fit to face a warrior like me in combat. Baldy could defeat you." Vegeta spat in disgust.

Turles walked off to go plant a seed for the Tree of Might. He was interrupted however, when a group of warrior Namekians got in his path. "Where do you think you're going?" The Namekians challenged, though sweating bullets at the opponents ki.

"I'm going somewhere, and you all are going to the after life!" Turles announced before vaporizing the Namekians with a well placed energy blast.

The Goku look alike proceeded to plant the seed in the ground about a mile away from where everyone else was present.

More Namekians were about to charge when Moori called them back. "This is way out of our league to handle. We must evacuate, this is about to become a war zone." The Namekians complied, all flying away to the other side of the planet as fast as possible.

Turles finished planting the tree. The effects came immediately as the grass turned grey and fell, dead. Trees died instanteously, wildlife dropped. The sky turned dark even with three Suns galring at the planet. It instantly felt more chilly than before, and the air had a devoid feel to it. Turles smirked and prepared to blast off after the Namekians until he felt a sharp kick to the back of his head. The half Saiyan rolled forward in the air mutliple times before touching the ground, in a fighting stance.

"You won't harm anyone else! I won't let you." Gohan claimed, flashing Super Saiyan and going into full power mode immediately.

"We'll see about that, brat!" Turles said, also flashing Super Saiyan. He frowned as he noticed Gohan was stil stronger than him by a considerable amount. If he needed to, he could just take a bite out of his 'Might' fruit and become way more powerful to surpass Gohan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku touched his wife, Bulma, Chibi Trunks and Roshi before teleporting away in a flash.

"Stay here, this could get rough. We don't need anymore casualties happening on our conscious." Goku informed before teleporting back to the battlefield.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paragus went after trhe Namekians as well. However, Krillin appeared in front of him with a ki blast in hand, blasting the elder Saiyan back. "Nope, you're not going anywhere on my watch."

"Pathetic Earthling, I'll kill you if you cross paths with me."

"But I just did, show me what you got!" Krillin called out with a smirk.

"Very well, I'll have you know that Turles, Broly, Kakarrot, Vegeta and his brat aren't the only Super Saiyans around. I'm one too! HuRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Golden ki emitted from Paragus and his hair became shiny gold. His aura however, is untamed and unruly.

"How do you like me now?!"

"I think you're more of challenge, but you're not stronger than me, even with that transformation. Super Kaioken x3!" The monks power surpassed that of Paragus rather easily if he said so himself.

"You can't win. Even Yamcha could beat you," Krillin announced.

"We'll see about that, Earthling."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're Slug? I've heard myths and tales about you from the old man. You're a Super Namekian right?" Piccolo questioned.

"Damn right I am, and I hear your Piccolo, son of Katas. I'll make sure nothing is left of his legacy by destroying you."

"You can try, but judging from your ki level, I'm much stronger than you." Piccolo stated while charging his ki, becoming more and more powerful until he reached his threshold of power which is about as powerful as a full power Super Saiyan.

"Who're you to tell me what I can or can't do? I'll destroy you!" Slug roared in anger, charging at Piccolo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KAKAROT!" his fist shot out blasting Goku a few dozen feet away where he skidded upon the ground. "KAKAROT!" his hair began to elongate and flare out wildly." YOU DIE TODAY!" his body convulsed and his eyes blanked out something huge was about to happen and happen fast.

'_He's strong enough to be a threat to me in this stage. It seems I have to go Super Saiyan._' Goku came to realize as the ground blew apart in a cluster of both heat and energy. His arms still remained crossed as Vegeta stood back up ready to charge back in and harm Broly. Goku flashed Super Saiyan and went to full power instantly.

Goku kicked away from his attacker, landing in the forest beneath the palace's plateau on both feet and shaking his head to clear the dizziness. "Uh…Broly?" The mysterious saiyan stood opposite him, shaking with anger. "Kakarot…! Kill…you!"

"Hey, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Goku ducked as Broly swung at him, grabbing Broly by his attacking arm and throwing him into the dirt. _His power's increased—it'd be in the millions on the scouter's scale and I know that's not the full extent of his power. Just how strong is he?_ Growling, Broly launched himself back up at Goku, who sidestepped and knocked Broly away with a backhand.

Paragus, watching from above, frowned while fighting Krillin. _He's losing…_ he tapped a setting on his gauntlet, the light fading a little. _I'll let him use a more power._

Broly breathed deeply, then let out a low growl. He suddenly seemed to grow a little taller as his body filled out, his hair standing up on end and changing to a dark blue colour. A blue-purple aura sprang to life around him. "What the—" Goku quickly raised his arm to block a lightning-fast punch.

"Kakarrot, need any assistance?" Vegeta questioned mockingly.

"I wouldn't worry," Goku said. "Broly here surprised me, but his speed isn't up to mine. Here, I'm getting tired of this." He aimed low, punching Broly in the stomach, following up with a high kick to his chin. To his surprise, the strange Super Saiyan didn't flinch. "Eh?" Goku somersaulted away, dodging another swipe from Broly. "Careful, guys—his strength and endurance are much greater than his ki or speed would imply…"

Broly stalked towards Goku, grinning. "Die…"

"Not if that's the best you've got!" Goku readied himself for battle. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Rrr…" Broly stopped all of a sudden. His head turned slightly to look up at the palace, then back to Goku. A smile crept across his face. "Rrr…Grr…RAAAH!" Energy exploded out of him, throwing the fighters back.

"What?!" Goku complained. "You mean that still wasn't his full power? What _is_ he?" Broly's headband, previously glowing with the controlling red light emitted from Paragus' gauntlet, had gone dark for some reason. Without this, there were no limits on Broly. "AAAH!" He screamed as his aura blazed around him, the ground shaking beneath his thunderous tread as he began to advance again. Lightning wracked the sky, and Broly's scream became a laugh. "A-hahahaaa! HAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHA!" Broly burst out laughing as energy gushed out of the ground around him. It appeared as thought the insane Saiyan's skin was crawling with power and it began to split allowing some of the ki to expand outward in beams of light. "I AM A GOD AND YOU WILL LEARN THAT!" he shouted maniacally as his ki pressed out over the remaining ground tearing up trees and moving boulders around. He formed many craters with his power, and his power was still growing.

Broly's power-limiting metal headband finally shattered, and bright blue and purple light seemed to emanate from inside him. It built to unbearable brightness, until it seemed to much for his body to contain, and Broly appeared to simply blow apart from the inside out, energy bursting out of his body in all directions.

"Wait…Did he just kill himself?" Vegeta stared into the light as it began to fade. "No, he's still in there! It's like he just…discarded a shell…this isn't good."

Broly now stood higher than any of them, his muscles huge, rippling and contorting up and down his body. His hair was standing up even further on end now, and had a sickly green hue. A violent green-gold aura burned around him. His ki was enormous—easily dwarfing Goku and Vegeta's mastered Super Saiyan forms.

Luckily, the two Super Saiyans had Super Saiyan 2 to fall back on in a crutch.

"His Ki is through the roof, we may have to ascend."

"Agreed, however, I want to test his power first."

"Vegeta, that could get us both kil-"

"Excuse me." Broly was surprisingly lucid in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, aside from constantly emitting unintelligible growls. "You're about to die."

"Well, that's just rude—" Broly's fist slammed into Goku, knocking him away through the air.

"Hey!" Vegeta charged Broly from the side, but the giant fighter just grabbed him right out of the air, throwing him back up into the palace. Goku ran up from behind, his stomach meeting Broly's elbow in mid-air, flooring him.

Goku backflipped and met up with Vegeta. "Any other ideas? With this guy, we need to be at full power."

"True, I call first dibs on this freak when we ascend though!"

"Whatever. I'm jumping in just incase you need aid."

"Fuck off, I desire no help from you of all people, clown."

The two Warriors then released war cries as there power doubled. "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The two warriors combined power shook the entire planet to its core.

"That's right, try everything you can! I want this to be fun!" Broly shouted, not knowing that the duos powers surpassed his by a little margin.

Vegeta flew in front of him with a smirk across his face as electricity danced around him. "Now I'm your opponent. Kakarot is going to watch me pound you into oblivion!"

* * *

_A/N: That's the chapter folks. I know it was very anti-climatic but it was just the build up to the main action. The next chapter will be much longer and full of action, I promise. Tell me how you think this will play out in the end? Are the villains completely screwed over, or do you think they're are gonna do something to surprise all of us? Tell me what you think in the reviews. I also explained how the group even formed in the first place and why Bojack hasn't shown up yet in a realistic sense. I;m only giving out power levels at the end of this arc so you'll have to wait a bit._

Review Section:

**C: **So Slug, Turles, Pargus and Broly...

Well unless Plot happens, only one of those is a threat to even Krillin or Yamcha right now. Broly as well...well he's got 3 SSJ2s staring him down, he's a bit late to the party to be a huge threat.

As for Gohan SSJ3 or no...well honestly why not both? Potential Unlocked Ultimate Gohan will be stronger than Canon if he's been training and will well Surpass SSJ3, not only that but he doesn't have to fight with a massive strength drain. SSJ3 can be the second highest of his transformations. Perhaps he can learn to combine the forms? Speaking of, Will Gohan delve into the god forms post-Buu or are you staying away from that? Cause he could stack the 3 transformations and clean house.

So you have something different planned for Trunks? Time Patrol Trunks go.

Ehh I like this story alot, but this chapter felt like a bunch of compressed filler, the ANs were more interesting honestly. though nice insight into your Vegeta, he's mellowed out faster then he did in canon and he can settler up with Goku earlier which removes ALOT Of trouble during Buu

**R: **Nice assumptions and yes, plot happened. The idea on Gohan having SSJ3 and the Mystic form is a great. I'll probably end up doing that. Now about Post-Buu, I'll probably make him do something, but I'm not sure. And you can't combine the two forms as the Mystic form is not his base form, its his full power. Going SSj3 will do nothing but make Gohan look awesome. I might make Mystic Gohan turn into 'Divine Gohan' or something. As for Trunks, I had a slightly different plan then that, but I'll definitely consider it. And just because Vegeta is mellowed out doesn't mean he'll not want to surpass Goku. Don't forget, Goku can always go to Otherworld for more training. So he'll most likely be the strongest of the Z-fighters in the _beginning._

**C: **Awesome job.

**R: **Thanks for the comment.

**C: **SSJ3 or ultimate hmm how about having gohan master his ssj forms to the point they merge with his base form turning his base form ultimate while still keeping the un-mastered ssj3 as trump so

Ultimate Gohan -SSJ3 this way we have both of them

**R: **I was going to have Gohan gain both Mystic and SSJ3 but they can't merge into one as SSj3 would go into the power of the Mystic form.

**C: **I think its Turles, Paragus, Broly, and Slug

**R: **Good job, you earn a cookie :)

**C: **Alright man! Great chapter :). I like how Vegeta came back still himself but nicer. I love that he's happy to see his wife and son, but still has a bit of dark humor :). Nice Bringer of Death reference. You know I haven't read that one in a while. I should probably check it out again sometime, thanks for the reminder :). I had to laugh that it was out of a "book Gohan was reading." ha ha. So a band of rad villains swooped in and stole the 3rd wish did they? Nice cliff hanger. Let's hope a new chapter is on it's way :). I don't have any new ideas except maybe one. Considering Vegeta is a bit nicer, and he'll get to finish his match with Goku I wonder if by the end of the 7 years he'll be slightly more open to the fusion dance...eh you know I doubt it :P, but I do think it means it's much less likely that he'd become Majin. I totally caught that line about Piccolo still having a tiny bit of darkness in him. Could it be? Majin Piccolo? King Piccolo re-emergies? I don't know man, maybe that's a bit of a stretch but hey it's fan fiction you can do whatever you want! Just keep at it and make it interesting as you have been. I'll be eagerly awaiting the next chapter :). Thanks for the continued entertainment!

-Jredd

**R: **Knowing Vegeta, he'll never be keen to fusing with Goku. He's not completely nice, that would be way out of character. Majin Piccolo doesn't sound too far fetched, I might implement that, who knows? Vegeta might also become a Majin, just wait and see. Thanks for another inspirational review and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I promise the next one will be 8000 words at least. This one was just a small, minor build up chapter.

**C: **Ima say Turles, Broly, Slug and Paragus thats who Im guessing.

**R: **You're correct, give yourself a pat on the back.

**C: **Dark goku, paragus, Broly, and lord slug

**R: **Almost, except there's no such thing as a Dark Goku. His name is Turles.

**C: **Ohh boy, I can totally guess who they are, paragus, brolly, turles and slug

So i feel piccolo will fight slug, gohan maybe turles, the humans can defeat paragus(if he is as weak as in canon) and goku and vegeta with brolly  
The chapter was pretty good, keep up the good work, Update soon.

**R: **You're 100% correct. Give yourself a hand.

**C: **Immortal Broly! Shit thats better than Frieza becoming the Perfect Android in my story. Keep up the great work also. When you get to Golden Frieza. Have his entire family with him that would be an epic fight.

**R: **Nice idea, I like it! I'll definitely bring back his whole family, it'll provide for more action and everything. Also, Broly didn't turn immortal, Slug just got rejuvenated to his youth.

**C: **Broly turles slug and paragus?

**R: **Yes, you're right.

**C: **Oh man this was great, and Vegeta still has his personality and isn't grating, so nice job on that. Trunks should go and conquer the universe in his timeline and become Supreme ruler or something so that he can watch over everything and less people die, that'd be badass. I love how you grouped all the movie villains in one, because alone they'd be too weak, only issue is that I couldn't see any of those guys working together. Can't wait for the next one.

**R: **It was explained how they came together by Turles. Trunks pulling a Superman mover from Injustice would be sick, but he couldn't do that unless he learned Instant Transmission from someone which is unlikely.

**C: **I was waiting for this update. OMG great chapter! This is an awesome way to start my week. My guess is Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Lord Slug :)

**R: **You're right, and thanks for the compliment.

**C: **Welcome bro.

**R: **Thanks bro.

**C: **I might not have a lengthy review to contribute, however, I enjoy reading your story and am looking to see more. :)

**R: **Thank you, you're supporting two of my main stories and I appreciate it.

_I know this was a short chapter, but it was just build up. Stay tuned for more Beyond Infinite content and I'll see you in the next Chapter. Deuces._


	33. Chapter 33: Of Renegades and Myths

_Chapter 33: Of Renegades and Myths_

* * *

"Hear me now, Broly," he began. "I'm going to pulverize you. The pain you're about to experience will be like nothing you've ever imagined."

The Legendary Super Saiyan roared, a pale green Eraser Cannon appearing just above his right palm. "I don't care what kind of power up you and Kakarot just did, I'm still going to see you all dead at my feet!"

Extending one hand forward, Broly hurled his attack at an all-too-ready Vegeta. The Saiyan prince simply stretched one hand forward, catching the beach-ball sized energy sphere with the tips of his fingers. Then, gripping the blast tightly, he popped it like a balloon. The ensuing explosion erupted around him with a gigantic mushroom cloud. Broly flew toward the explosion, his massive right arm cocked back. But just as he reached the edge, Vegeta appeared above him, spinning down with an angular right kick that sent him plummeting toward the surface. Broly's eyes widened in pain, his invulnerable chest feeling something almost like a bruise appear under his left ribs.

"Legendary Super Saiyan," Vegeta laughed. "Not so impressive now, eh? You say you're a legend, but you're just forgettable. You're just a bum, while I'm the incredible."

Before Broly's fall could even meet with the ground, Vegeta caught up with him, hitting him in the chin with a strong uppercut that sent him back up into the air. His body, shrouded in green, glowed against the dark skyline of the ruined Namek. Broly, now both shocked and even more furious, crossed his arms in front of his face defensively. That he would ever be forced to block anything...in all his life, never once had a fighter made him flinch like this. In fact, it had been a point of pride that he could simply tank the strongest blows of all the most deadly fighters he'd ever faced, and that without even the slightest effort. And yet Vegeta continued chasing him, slamming punches and kicks into his upper body. The ascended Saiyan's speed and power left a trail of sparks as they battled their way across the dark canopy above.

WHISSH! Broly tried to land a heavy kick, but Vegeta dodged it easily and swung around with his own double fist. BADAM!

"NOW you see the power of a true Saiyan warrior!"

The Legendary Saiyan finally was allowed to plummet to the ground, landing with a thunderous crash that shook the planet for miles. Gripping a handful of dirt and crushing it in his right palm, the monster lifted his head. Vegeta had dropped lightly to the edge of the crater with his arms crossed.

"Weren't you going to kill me?" the prince chuckled half-heartedly.

A low growl came through the Legendary Saiyan's mouth as he made his way up onto one knee. "Shut up!" he growled, earning him a grin from Vegeta. It didn't make sense, how everything had suddenly changed. 'How did he get so strong all of a sudden? How is he even still moving after all he'd been through?' Broly pulled himself to his feet, his enormous arms and legs tearing through the rock like butter. He was panting, now, and Vegeta could indeed see bruises where his blows had taken effect.

"I think I've finally figured you out," Vegeta said casually. "Your so-called invincibility is impressive at first, but it seems to have reached its limits. All it takes is for someone whose strength is superior to break through that outer shell of yours, then your body is just as fragile as any other warrior. You're nothing special, just a Saiyan on some serious steroids."

The hulking Saiyan had begun to tremble. For the first time since breaking free from his father, he felt an all too familiar fear rising once again. Had he been wrong all along about Vegeta and Kakarot? Not only was the prince the most powerful Saiyan he'd ever encountered, he was the strongest being he'd ever imagined, period. What if his most hated enemy, Kakarot, was even more powerful? Vegeta's defiance and strength were unexpected and overwhelming...but Broly pushed the fear out of his mind. This Saiyan was a traitor, just like his father before him. The fact had been drilled into Broly's mind since birth. Even in his freedom from Paragus's control, the beliefs he was raised with were still controlling him, directing him...they were all he had ever known. Broly threw out his arms with anger. "YEEAARGH!"

A super explosive wave immediately vaporized everything in its radius, leaving a larger crater dozens of meters across. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his face, his crackling aura providing protection, but the sheer power pushed him back nonetheless. His feet dug into the ground as he skidded to a stop. But the prince showed no dismay. Finally, this was an opponent worthy of a truly awe-inspiring battle.

For any other member of his race, the Super Saiyan 2 transformation would have greatly intensified battle instincts and the primal lust for combat. But for Vegeta, it was different. He was already as Saiyan as any warrior could be. This new transformation only spurred him onward, filling him with the same fire he had always depended on.

"If you think this is over, you've vastly underestimated what I'm capable of," Broly boasted.

"Hmph," replied Vegeta. "I've already underestimated you once when you were a tooth pick, and I never make the same mistake twice!"

Charging instantly, faster than Broly could react to, Vegeta reached his opponent with a gloved right punch. But it was a fake; as Broly tried to block, he flipped to one side with terrific speed. The Legendary Saiyan's swings passed through empty air; the prince's comparably smaller size made him an impossible target now that he was so fast. Dodging these punches was child's play.

Noticing how his opponent was hovering a few inches off the ground, Broly suddenly adapted his form, using his long arms to build up momentum as he spun in for a series of attacks which were surprisingly well-executed for his bulk. Vegeta took the first backhand right across his face without losing his balance. The second came in, an uppercut to follow now that the prince was off balance, yet still he stood. Then, with the third strike from Broly's massive arm, Vegeta was knocked onto his back by a full-powered overhand.

His body skid for only a few feet before he pulled his knees to his chest, placed his hands behind his head, and pushed himself up off of the ground. Vegeta's two-footed kick landed square in the center of Broly's chest, making him stagger back. Before the brute could recover, the prince swept his foe's feet, then grinned as he fired an energy ball directly into Broly's chest before he hit the ground.

The tall fighter flipped over and over on the ground for a few meters, but quickly got back on his feet. This time, as Vegeta rushed in for a strike, he was able to barely anticipate, sidestepping to the right in the nick of time. Finding himself with the opening, he landed a solid blow to the prince's head, stunning him. And for good measure, he quickly fired a series of small green energy blasts, exploding all around the smaller Saiyan.

Widening his stance, Broly prepared himself for whatever attack Vegeta would fire from the debris cloud. "Come on! Is this all you've got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" the prince yelled, bursting out of the brown smoke. He made a beeline straight for Broly, but swerved upward at the last second. Vegeta grabbed his enemy by the head, flipping over the top of his massive form, and came down with a two-foot kick in the center of his back. The giant stumbled forward, but was immediately subjected to an endless barrage of blows from behind him. Vegeta was pulverizing him, pounding his shoulders just at their weak points, being sure to divide his strikes between the kidneys, ribs, spine, and neck. To finish off his fassault, Vegeta cupped his hands forward and fired a Galic Flash that buckled Broly over, hurtling him toward a rocky plateau. His body tore through the surface like drenched paper.

The face of the plateau showed only a single hole, the opening of a tunnel leading deep into the rock. No one would know how far into its depths Broly had gone; cracks started appearing in its face as emerald light shot out of the entire hill. Vegeta held his ground, a wild grin on his face as he waited for the impending explosion.

A dome of green light suddenly erupted where the hill had been, hurling stones in every direction. The chunks of rock that were not immediately annihilated were launched at dazzling speed, fast enough to leave Namek's atmosphere altogether.

At the center, Broly emerged. Vegeta saw a single trickle of blood running down the corner of the Legendary Super Saiyan's mouth. It was the first sign of true vulnerability his foe had shown...definitive proof that the monster could be defeated.

The brute charged. Vegeta smiled, noting that Broly's power seemed slightly higher. "That's right, give me everything you've got. I'll throw it right back in your face tenfold! Show me what the legend is truly capable of!"

Broly's punch came down at Vegeta's chest, but the ascended Saiyan evaded it easily. It smashed a crater into the ground. The Legendary Saiyan spun with a massive elbow strike, faster than before, but Vegeta twisted in midair and delivered a powerful kick to Broly's jaw that left an angry bruise. Hovering a few feet above the ground, Vegeta landed a right cross, a strong knee strike, and a spinning backfist to the hulking monster.

The massive warrior stumbled back, trying to right himself. But Vegeta didn't give him a chance to recover. Teleporting behind him, he gripped the younger Saiyan's left arm and slammed his knee into the brute's back, then used the momentum to spin him around and around. As he flung him headlong, he snapped one fist forward with a burst of ki, the kiai making Broly tumble end-over-end.

"N...no...NO, I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"No, that right belongs to myself."

An explosion of energy erupted again in Broly's aura as he stopped still in midair, his ki surging much higher once more.

Fast enough that it surprised even Vegeta, Broly gathered a cloud of energy balls in his hands and launched them toward the prince. Unlike the ones from before, these honed in on him immediately. But Vegeta readied himself immediately and batted each away in turn with relative ease.

When he looked up, Broly had both his hands pulled back to his waist, energy collecting in each one. Without warning, he clapped them together over his head, then flung the combined Double Eraser Cannon. "TAKE THAT, LITTLE PRINCE!"

Vegeta lifted one hand, charging his own electric blue energy ball rapidly. "**BIG BANG ATTACK**!"

The small ball of energy shot forward with incredible speed, striking the large sphere...and stopping it cold. Then it ballooned suddenly and detonated, its spherical blast wave completely swallowing Broly's Eraser Cannon before smashing into the Legendary Saiyan. It seemed to take up half the horizon, outshining the planet's suns.

Vegeta blasted forward, flying low over the ground straight through the still-boiling mushroom cloud. His senses were still locked onto Broly's energy. Just a little farther...

BLAMM! Blasting out of the cloud, his boot smashed into Broly's jaw as the latter was still flying back, launched headlong by the furious explosion. The brute smashed into the ground, then rolled over and over before coming to a stop.

"Get up, fool!" snapped Vegeta, hovering just above. "You asked for this."

Broly grasped the soil in both his fists and pushed himself up to his knees, then stood. He was boiling with anger. Vegeta had actually hurt him, broken through what had been an invulnerable level of strength. The insult was too great, too infuriating to explain or comprehend—all he could do was lash out. Throwing himself forward, he seemed to catch Vegeta by surprise, smashing his most powerful right hook into the ascended Saiyan's jaw.

CRACKK!

The impact spun Vegeta's head to one side, but the rest of his body remained completely still. The prince stretched his jaw slowly, blotting the small trail of blood on his lip with his glove, then turned back to face the brute. "That one was free." Cocking his own fist, he threw a blindingly fast right cross into Broly's face. The Legendary Saiyan staggered back, then fell to his knees.

"Listen to me."

Vegeta's voice was short, cutting.

"As invigorating and satisfying as this battle has been, I'm afraid it must come to an end. I have far more important things to do than waste time beating you to a pulp. Besides, I'm not even trying." Vegeta crossed his arms as he stared fearlessly up at the Saiyan twice his height. "Any last words?"

The hulking monster started to shake, even more rage showing in his eyes. "No...no...I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that all?" the prince laughed. "Just more empty threats, then. We both know you're bluffing; you don't have the power."

"NO! Just wait. I'll defeat you! I have to defeat you and KAKAROT!"

"You can't do that, you're too weak! That's the difference between you and I. I worked for my power, yoiu on the otherhand was given it as if it were handed out."

"Power you say? I'll show you true power!" Broly smiled sinisterly, taking a bite out of the fruit Turles had given him before the fight just as a precaution. He would die if he didn't get a massive power boost soon, and the Saiyan wouldn't let that happen.

The Legendary Super Saiyans power suddenly gained a boost like no other. His sickly green aura instantly grew to double the size and twice as powerful. Black electricity made itself present around the Saiyan as the crater he created under him widened to the length of a football field and then some. The legend's hair grew out more and turned into a darker shade of green.

Broly pushed up from one knee, standing up while cackling at his newfound strength. "HurahahaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAH!" Vegeta was blown aback by the power and intensity of his adversaries energy. It resembled that of a Super Saiyan Two's, though much more lucrative and resourceful.

"His power, its amazing! Vegeta can't fight against that! He's much stronger than either of us on our own!" Goku exclaimed, rushing to Vegeta's side.

"What the hell? His aura... it feels like an ascended Super Saiyans, but much larger. Its...its...mind boggling." Vegeta muttered.

"You're right. We're gonna have to work together to defeat him." Goku announced, making Vegeta snarl.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

Vegeta had never felt a knot in the pit of his stomach like this one. The energy he was sensing, it wasn't just something he could detect. He could feel it traveling all the way down his spine, causing his toes to quiver. It was horrifying and vastly more powerful than his.

The energy, that green aura and black electricity felt completely different and then the Super Saiyan 2 like qualities. There was no mistaking it; this Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. There was just no other explanation. "The strongest Sayan alive..." muttered Vegeta, his jaw still agape. "Without question." The prince's stomach was twisted as he continued to stare in awe and horror.

In just a few moments, Vegeta's worst fears, so long suppressed, had suddenly been brought back to life. All his life, he had been plagued by doubt that perhaps the legend of the Super Saiyan was not his to fulfill. For a time, his victory against Cooler with the help of his frenemies and later against Frieza had destroyed those fears, but the battle with Cold renewed them.

Not only had Cold been more than a match for him, but Kakarot, Gohan and Trunks had to aid him. That single moment had been one of the most heinous blows the prince of Saiyans had ever received to his pride. It undermined everything he had ever believed in, it struck where it hurt most of all. The legends said that a Super Saiyan was THE strongest in the universe. So how could there be more than one and someone even stronger?

Now, despite how strong he had become, he knew he wasn't the strongest. Kakarot is still stronger than him and his brat is at the same level of strength that he is, and now the hulking giant before him. The brute in front of him dwarfed all of the Saiyans in sheer power alone.

Broly fit the description perfectly. Legend said the Super Saiyans of the past had great difficulty controlling their own power...something that fit perfectly with the way Broly hadn't been able to awaken his inner strength until after the intense beating and great emotional turmoil. Moreover, his power felt like nothing Vegeta had ever experienced. It was superior, transcendently so, and the prince knew it was far beyond his or Kakarots own maximum.

"He's...the strongest warrior to have ever lived," Vegeta mumbled, tightening his fist. He was shocked, angry, and afraid all at once. He hadn't felt fear like this, not in a very long time. The last time had been when Frieza had kidnapped him, threatening to kill his father if he didn't obey the tyrant's every order. But though the young prince had followed every command, hardening his mind and wiping out billions without remorse or regret, Frieza had killed King Vegeta anyway.

This fear, this powerlessness...it all came rushing back.

But he kept his fear hidden. Despite his terror, he could not give up; he could not show weakness.

"NO!" Vegeta roared, his eyes clenched shut. He looked deep inside himself, searching for the resolve he knew was in there. "I will not be silenced!" His eyes opened, and his golden aura flared up brightly. "The prince of all Saiyans...will not be humiliated!"

A short distance away, Broly smiled, still waiting.

'Humiliated?' Vegeta cursed himself for his choice of words. 'Is that the best I could come up with, the best fate I could hope for—to die with my pride intact? It's as if I've gone soft, surrendered everything already. What kind of pathetic excuse for a warrior acts like that?!' Vegeta trembled, looking back at the muscular monster. 'But...he's just so strong...I can't even begin to compare.' The realization of his imminent defeat was a crushing weight. It was simply too much...too many emotions all at once.

"Vegeta, snap out of it! If we want to stand a chance we have to give it everything." Goku encouraged while charging Broly.

"I'm not going to humiliate you," Broly said, his voice wild and excited. "I'm going to annihilate you. And Kakarot, your day of reckoning is at hold!"

The Legendary Saiyan clenched his fists, summoning his swirling green aura again. His golden hoop earrings whipped back and forth from the rush of his energy.

Broly charged at a speed that seemed instantaneous. Vegeta wanted to dodge, to react, but his body seemed to move in slow motion compared to Broly's.

THWAM!

The first punch knocked him almost senseless. Vegeta flew backward with a complete lack of control, crashing into the ground and skidding through the dirt for nearly a mile. His back stung with a fire he couldn't describe from ripping across the rocky ground. His cape was long gone, but he didn't notice. The center of his chest, where he had been punched, was so badly bruised that he couldn't immediately breathe. It was as if his internal organs had all been rearranged; it seemed like they were barely functioning. All this from one blow.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, rushing over to attack Broly. The legend saw this caught the Saiyan raised from Earth with a hook and then a green energy blast to the stomach, knocking him into a deep depth of the ground.

Slowly, Vegeta managed to pick himself up on one knee. But Broly was already there, hovering right above him. The dangerous glare on the Legendary Saiyan's face showed that he was eager to strike again, and Vegeta hadn't even recovered from the last attack. But when he saw the prince struggling, Broly's look turned almost to disappointment.

"Don't tell me it's over already," Broly chuckled. "After all your boasts, I expected you to last longer."

"Don't you...mock me!" Vegeta replied, grabbing one of Broly's legs and hopping up in front of his face. Vegeta tried a spin kick, but it was stopped dead against the massive muscular arm of his foe.

"Heh," the brute laughed. "How the tide has turned."

Viciously, he reached out and chopped Vegeta in the side, smashing him back into the dirt. "You were strong before, prince. But you weren't fighting the real me!"

Picking his face out of the rock and revealing bloody streaks on his cheeks and forehead, Vegeta managed to stand back to one knee. In only two blows, Broly had completely decimated him.

Goku teleported out of the ground to give Broly a powerful kick in the back of the head. The legendary Super Saiyan however, didn't even budge. "Is that all you have Kakarot?! I'll enjoy breaking you until you're just smear. I'll cover this planet with everyone's blood!"

Goku barely had enough time to avoid Broly's counter and was caught in a swift uppercut. The Saiyan raised on Earth back flipped in midair, facing his opponent while wiping blood drawing from his lip.

"You're certainly an impressive opponent. However, I will defeat you! I must."

"You can try, but you will fail. Look at Vegeta, he's pissing himself with fear! I'll kill you, KAKAROTTTT!" Broly roared, charging the pure hearted Saiyan. Before he could reach Goku, he was shpot in the back by a ki blast. Though he wasn't even fazed, he whipped around to see Vegeta with an outstretched arm.

"Take that, you big ballooted FREAK!" The older Saiyan prepared to launch another ki blast, however, he was interrupted when Broly kneed him in the face. Vegeta rolled and rolled along the ground before coming to a halt by the brutes foot.

The legend picked up Vegeta and smashed him against a hill.

SMASH!

SMASH!

SMASH!

The brute then threw Vegeta across the air. Before he could launch a ki blast, Goku appeared in front of him with a fully charged Kamehameha, ready to fire at point blank. "**Super KAMEHAMEHA**!" The cobalt blast shot through everything in its path and enveloped Broly completely.

When the azure beam dissipated, Broly stood there, completely unscathed by the beam. "No way..." Goku started before being thrashed across the ground face first with Broly dragging him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly maniacally laughed while beating the living piss out of the other Saiyans.

Vegeta shot in front of him and punched him dead in the face. The legend didn't flinch or blink at all. "Pathetic, it seems you were all talk after all!" Broly threw Goku like a rag doll through the islands and grabbed Vegeta by the throat. He then smashed the flame haired warrior on the ground, hard.

"What, no more of your insults? No more flapping of your royally thick tongue?" Broly laughed, picking up Vegeta by the throat. "I thought fighting you would be fun, little prince, but you're nothing but a coward!" The massive Saiyan chunked Vegeta into the air, shooting up behind him and smashing his gut with an elbow strike. The prince gasped in pain, but Broly grabbed his armor, preventing him from being carried off by the momentum of his attack. "Come on, prince. Fight me! Are you so quick to abandon all of your Saiyan warrior's resolve? Gone soft, have we?" the Legendary Saiyan chuckled loudly, his voice echoing across the land. "Why would I ever bow to a prince who loses his stomach at the first sight of a much stronger warrior? Hell, Kakarot's not a coward, unlike you."

Vegeta bit into his lip, drawing the taste of blood into his mouth. He clenched his fists, his fingers raw and bloody from where his gloves had torn. He had to find a way to stand back up.

'_I am stronger than this pain_!' he growled inwardly, not even sure he had the strength to speak. He had been utterly humiliated, effortlessly. The Prince made small trenches in the ground with his fingers, his body vibrating.

"NO! I've faced impossible odds and came out triumphant, and I'll do it again!" he yelled, sitting up and lifting his hand. Vegeta quickly formed a golden energy orb and blasted it into the frame of Broly. It exploded upon contact, but when the smoke cleared, a tall muscular figure, wrapped in a greenish-golden aura and black electricity, appeared.

"Ah, so you can still fight?" Broly said, amused that Vegeta had taken so long to get back up. The small blast hadn't done anything to him, the invulnerable Legendary form as strong as ever. "Perfect! And here I thought playtime was over."

Vegeta's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. He raised them up, meeting Broly's blank stare with all the fire he had before. "You may be the Legendary Saiyan, and all the myths passed down about you might be true. Even if you are undefeatable, if you're the strongest warrior the universe has ever seen, I've got news for you...the Saiyans of old, even the legends themselves, didn't know everything. No warrior is unbeatable! AND I WILL PROVE IT!"

With new resolve, Vegeta sprung to his feet and flashed his aura. "Are you ready, Broly...to find out what the true Prince of All Saiyans is made of!?"

"That's the spirit." Goku said, joining up with his rival. "**SUPER KAIOKEN**!" The Super Saiyan Two's golden aura was over taken by crimson and he shot off, intent on making Broly pay for his treachery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To say fighting Paragus was boring is a massive understatement. The Saiyans technique was sloppy, and Krillin was not even close to his full power.

"This is not even a challenge. You're fighting is sloppy, your power isn't up to par. Your pretty much outclassed." Krillin stated nonchantly while effortlessly dodging Paragus's kick and getting a quick jab on him.

"Grr... you imbecile! I'll show you pathetic!" Paragus shot at Krillin full speed, trying to catch him off guard. The monk sidestepped, kneed Paragus in the face, and brought both fists on his head, smashing him down to the ground.

The old Saiyan shot through the ground, making a deep hole the length of a football field.

Krillin dropped into the hole, looking for Paragus in the darkness.

"Double CANNON!" Paragus called out, firing two golden ki balls at the Earthling. Krillin effortlessly batted them away and punched the Saiyan dead in the face, making him bleed from his broken nose.

BAM! Krillin flip kicked him to the ground making the Saiyan reach magma. Narrowly avoiding lava, the Saiyan charged out of his crevice. SMASH! Krillin clobbered the Saiyan with a powerful haymaker back into the debris consisted of rocks.

"You can't win. Give up, this is your last chance to escape before I end you."

"NEVER! I'll show you true po-" Paragus was about to take a bite out of the 'Might Fruit' when Krillin decapitated him with a well placed Destructo disk. His head and body went flying into lava, melting and turning into ash.

"Woohoo! BOOYAH! I can go back to Earth and brag I defeated a Super Saiyan in raw combat!" Krillin cheered to himself while shooting out of the underground. He then went back into battle mode, looking for trouble. Then it hit him, a massive amount of ki ruptured from a few miles, and it wasn't Goku or Vegeta! The energy was mind boggling, twice as strong as Cell ever was, and abundantly more powerful than Goku and Vegeta or anyone else on the planet for that matter.

"Goku and Vegeta need my help! Though I probably won't make a difference, I'll give it a shot." Krillin blazed off to the battlefield of the Saiyans. Craters, scorches, lava, floods, hill formations, ruined Namekian settlements, black water, charred air, mountain formats, rigged terrain and more all was occuring in the war zone from above. And it spread out for miles on end, beyond Krillin's view of the horizon. And the Tree of Might wasn't making it any better, as it was little by little draining the planet of its life energy. One thing was for certain, Planet Namek will never be the same again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said Slug to Piccolo.

Piccolo simply smirked. "No, its you who doesn't know what they are getting into."

"Hmph, then fight me! I'll show you what a true Super Namekian is!"

Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the other Namek, chopping him in the back of the neck.

The descendent of Katas then moved forward and punched the evil Namekian in the face twice, then delivered a massive flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

Slug responded by trying to kick Piccolo in the chest. The other Namekian however, batted the foot away and kiai waved him across the ground.

"Grr..."

"I told you, you can't win at all."

"Shows what you know, I'll decimate you."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting his adversary. When the smoke cleared, Slug had been able to dodge the blow. '_His strength is incredible,' _thought the brother of Katas. "What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need more power?"

"Thanks for the idea, Piccolo." Slug shouted, while devouring his fruit as quickly as possible.

"Why eat a fruit? Namekians don't require food to survive, only water."

"You're about to find out." Slug said, alluding to the fact his power increased dramatically. It went from Cooler's 5th level to the level of King Cold in his Fourth form at his maximum power. The evil Namekian chuckled darkly, relishing his newfound strength. "Turles never ceases to surprise me with that fruit of his."

Piccolo however, stood unimpressed. "Your power jumped but it still pales in comparison to my own."

"So you say, wait until I show you my full power." Slug shouted, charging his ki and expanding his body so much that he was as tall as a Namekian building. His finger was as tall as Piccolo was. "Can you say that again?"

"All you've done is make yourself a much larger target. I'll kill you much easier this way."

Slug didn't respond, instead he attack. His fist shot through the air to strike Piccolo only for the fused Namekian to evade and quickly charge his signature killing move. "**Special Beam CANNON**!" The piercer beam shot straight through Slugs chest, making him cough massive blood and cry out in agony.

''Come on, I'm not even warmed up,'' commented Piccolo.

Slug, realizing the foolishness of his expanded form, shrunk back down to normal. "I'll kill you for that!" Shouted Slug before charging impulsively.

Piccolo punched Slug in the stomach, jerking him up as well as making Slug spit up saliva. The Namek living on Earth backed up and used the opportunity to kick Slug back out of the hill. The Super Namek was knocked forward as fast as a speeding bullet. Piccolo appeared in front of his path and elbowed Slug in the face, crunching his nose.

The good Namekian flew up and back flipped, kicking Slug to the ground. The evil Namekian tried to catch himself, but he was too late to do so.

Piccolo launched himself at his adversary and striked, whom managed to block it. Slug launched a kick at Piccolo's head, who crossed his arms and blocked it.

The punches the two were throwing were exploding with force, so great that white energy released from the conflict.

Piccolo shot down at Slug from the sky, delivering a direct punch to the Nameks face. He opened his mouth, sending a beam out of it at Slug, who raised one hand and blocked it. Piccolo darted out from the light, smashing the evil Namek in the stomach, and knocking him down into the ocean with a haymaker.

Slug landed on the ocean floor, salty at being humiliated.

Slug shot out of the water and started throwing blows at the good Namek. Landing on the island, the evil Namek launched a flurry of punches, but Piccolo managed to dodge or block every blow easily. Piccolo shoved Slug back a bit and smashed his boot across his oppositions face. Slug back flipped away in pain plus a tinge of fear and released an insignificant energy wave.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was unharmed. He shot at Slug. The opponent made to block, but only an after-image passed through him. The real Piccolo launched himself a moment later, knocking Slug back into another cliff. Piccolo shot the cliff, destroying it in an even larger explosion than the one Slug had created.

The evil Namekian shot out of the ground behind Piccolo, launching a kick that the Namek managed to block. Piccolo dodged a punch, then hammered Slug in the head, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground.

"Before I end you, I think its time I showed you my real power. HaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" Piccolo's aura grew and intensified along with his power. The island was shaking and waves were flowing wildly. The force of his power almost caused Slugto get blown away.

Slug uncovered his eyes to see Piccolo with his sparkling aura surrounding him. "You were outclassed from the every beginning." Slug had fear all over his expression, but refused to back down.

Piccolo shot at Slug, kicking him in the jaw. The stronger Namek then spun around, elbowing the weaker Namekian away from him. Piccolo put both of his hands above his head, charging ki into his palms. ''MAKOSEN HAAAA!'' The blast was narrowly avoided by Slug.

Slug used that opportunity to zip behind Piccolo, but was met with a precise kick to stomach.

Piccolo teleported behind Slug and gave him a powerful haymaker to his back.

Slug got up and saw Piccolo reeling back both of his hands and charging ki into them. He then shot multiple energy balls at Slug, who were dodging them at first. Eventually, the weaker Namek realized that dodging was no longer required. "What the hell are you doing?"

Slug looked around himself and saw thousands of ki orbs surrounding them. "Hell Zone Grenade!"

The orbs of destructive ki collapsed on Slug. A colossal explosion occured, and when the smoke cleared, Slug was seen in a crater charred and barely alive. "So it seems after all these years... Katas still lives to defeat me through his lineage. I guess... I'm not the strongest Namek like I thought... I was."

The good Namek then got an idea. Instead of killing Slug, why not take his power? His senses picked up Broly, and his ki felt like an Ascended Saiyans, but much more powerful. His ki dwarfed everyone elses power by an abundant amount, and he knew Goku and Vegeta needed help.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to fuse with you and take your power." Before Slug could respond, Piccolo had already begun the process. It only took a few seconds, and Slug was no more. Piccolo's power increased to that of a Full Power Super Saiyans, or that of Gohan's at that level. Though he knew he wouldn't even scratch Broly, he would fair a slightly better chance of Surviving.

Piccolo shot off at full speed towards Goku and Vegeta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two appeared up in the sky trading blows at lightning speed.

Gohan sent a fist out at Turles's face but the renegade of the Saiyans easily blocked the blow and sent one of his own at his cousins son. Gohan used his warping technique to quickly get out of the way of the blow and appeared behind the full Saiyan with an elbow to the back.

Turles recovered quickly, using his ki to stop any momentum from the blow. In an instant he sent his fist flying forward into Gohans face catching his second cousin off guard. Gohan floated back a few feet with his guard dropped for just a split second.

That split second was all Turles needed. The renegade vanished out of sight and appeared behind Gohan. He drove an elbow down into the hybrids head, sending the demi- Saiyan crashing into the floor of the ring hard. Never letting up for a second, Turles proceeded to fire a volley of small blasts into the crater that he'd made by smashing Gohan's body.

''Come on brat, is this all you can do?'' Turles taunted.

"No way, I'm just analyzing your fighting style. Studying helps don't ya think."

Gohan blocked Turles jab and parried with a kick sent Turles way. However, the older Saiyan vanished at the last second before appearing in front of the other Saiyan. Gohan brought his forearms up to block Turles kick.

"It seems we're almost at equal strength, though you're a bit stronger. I also sense that you're holding back quite a bit of power, like another transformation of some sort."

"You're right. If I wanted to, I could end this fight right now. But I don't wanna kill you," Gohan stated passively.

"You're not a true Saiyan are you?"

The grandson of Bardock elbowed the renegade in the gut, sending him flying through the air at rippling speeds. Gohan shot after him at blistering speeds. The younger Saiyan rammed into the older Saiyan's shoulder, making Turles stagger in the air.

The younger Saiyan charged back at him only to be intercepted by a light ki blast from his adversary. Turles took the window of opportunity to hook Gohan in the jaw before following up with two knees to the stomach.

The younger Saiyan spat up some blood, before wiping his mouth clean. Turles flipped upwards, intent of downwards kicking his opponent to the ground. Gohan flanked the renegade to the side and caught him with a swift but powerful uppercut to the jaw.

Gohan then slammed his fist through Turles defenses, sending a fist right into the traitors face. Wasting no time he used Instant his warp to get out of the way of Turles return blow and landed another blow right into the other Saiyan's stomach doubling him over. A hammer blow to the back soon sent Turles flying into the ground.

Turles suddenly phased behind Gohan to deliver a blow to the shorter Saiyan. But unfortunately for him, Gohan easily blocked the blow and sent a small ball of ki behind him into the traitors stomach.

The energy attack knocked the wind out of the Saiyan and Gohan never let up for a second. He began to pummel Turles with blow after blow before the renegade could even begin or think about blocking.

Turles hit the ground hard after a punch from Gohan but was back on his feet a second later, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth while smirking. The renegade immediately shot at Gohan with primal ferocity. Turles double jab to Gohan's face sent the half Saiyan to the ground.

''_**Kill Driver**!_'' Turles manifested crimson ki into his hands before firing off one of his signature attacks.

''_**Masenko HAAA**!_'' Gohan shot his own signature move at his rival in retaliation.

The two blasts met in a stalemate, with neither gaining ground on the other. The two beams eventually canceled out, forming a enormous explosion.

The shorter Saiyan barely had time to get out of the way of the blast before it expanded its radius. Unfortunately for him, Turles was already behind him with a fist to the face, sending him into the remnants of the blast. The Saiyan renegade followed up on his attack with a series of ki blasts that Gohan had no chance of evading.

Gohan saw the blasts coming and did the only thing he could, he crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself against the attack the best he could. Turles was relentless, he kept hammering blast after blast at his cousin slowly wearing him down.

Finally, Gohan used the warp technique to disappear away from the blasts and appear behind Turles with an attack ready. Unfortunately for him, he was met by Turles elbow to the teeth. "You're too predictable, brat," the renegade sneered as he brought his knee up into Gohan's stomach before axe handling him to the ground.

Gohan picked himself off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "What do you say we start going all out?"

"Very well, if you're through warming up," Turles answered. "Show me that hidden power of yours so I can crush you!"

''Have it your way. YeeeuuaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Gohan ascended back into his Super Saiyan Two form.

Turles backed away in apparent fear. Gohans power had _doubled _from before and before transforming, his power was the slightest bit greater than Turles own power. There was only one solution, eat his special fruit to gain a massive power boost. He only hoped it would be enough to match or surpass Gohan. He quickly whipped out his fruit and devoured it in a instant. Almost instantaneously, his power shot through the roof and veins pulsed on his skin. Electricity pumped out of the Saiyans body and he could barely hold in his power.

"Can't..hold..it...in...YeeeAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!" The power soldified itself around Turles, completely transforming him into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. His power shot up to nearly Gohans, just a hair under the hybrids power.

"I need to test my new power on a worthy opponent and you'll provide the therapy I need!" Turles shouted, his primal Saiyan instincts heightened even more.

In a flash both fighters were at each other's throats throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Both fighters blocked less and less deciding to go ahead and take damage in favor of inflicting as much damage on their opponent as possible.

Turles's fist collided with Gohan's face sending the shorter Saiyan back a few feet, but seconds later Gohan's foot shot out and caught Turles in the head paying the Saiyan Renegade back for the blow.

The space pirate tried to go in for another blow, but Gohan maneuvered out of his path. He intercepted Turles with a hard knee to the chest. The older Saiyan rolled to the left and coughed a bit. He held his palms out and shot the energy from them at the Ascended Saiyan.

The hybrid evaded the first but felt impacted by the second one, launching into the ground, hard.

Turles shot at Gohan and in a split second, the halfling was on the ground clutching a bruised nose. The renegade then charged through the trench he made with Gohans frame, ripping through debris in his way. POWW!

Gohan gave a solid uppercut to Turles jaw, rattling his head.

Turles skidded across the ground smoking and in obvious pain. He coughed up blood, before getting to his feet, obvious fury expressed on his face. "You'll pay dearly for that, brat!" Roared Turles in fury.

The duo Super Saiyan Two's collided against one another once more. It seems that though Gohan held the slight edge in strength, Turles made up for it in endurance and battle experience. The blows were traded at twice the amount of speed and power than before.

The shockwaves that rippled through the air were so great that sonic booms raced all over the skies, making the ground shake, flying into debris or crumble. The blurs zipped across the sky in a show of lightning and golden flashes along with clashes.

Turles punched Gohan in the face which caught Gohan off guard. The former went in for another blow, but the latter vanished behind him to kick him across the sky at faster than light speeds.

BOOM!

CCLACKKKKK!

The two warriors collided in fierce clashes that shook the planet to the core. Elbow to elbow and knee to knee met in another bout that was covered in Golden illuminating light the warriors were emmiting.

The two Saiyans were about to go again when Turles was hit by a sickly green ki orb. Gohan whipped around as if he had whiplash and paled at the enemies ki. His ki was legendary, much larger than any he's ever encountered thus far. It dwarfed everyone else's ki that was on this planet by _billions_ on a scouter scale. Gohan, still being a kid, wanted to run away and hide. However, he couldn't as the figure before him would surely find him. The petrified Gohan didn't have time to register his shock before being piledrived into the ground, hard.

He felt Broly put his foot on his chest and pressing him deeper into the ground.

"I'm going to cover this planet, with your BLOOD!" Broly shouted maniacally as Turles shot in front of him and tried to make a truce.

"Broly, we're on the same side. They're the enemy, not me! I'm not KAKAROT!" The only response was a very hard strike to the face.

"You're too much like Kakarot for me not to kill you. I need no help, I AM A GOD!" Broly roared, pushing everyone in the area away with his influx of power. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black electricity crackled around the psychotic Saiyan while he laughed.

Gohan managed to roll away from his foot and get on one knee. Conveniently, Turles, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin appeared at his side. Turles used this time to speak up. "I'm requesting a truce until after we get rid of this baffoon. This maniac is gonna kill us all if we don't work together."

Krillin raised a brow. "And how do we know you won't stab us in the back?"

Turles growled angrily. "Because fool! He's a threat to everyone on this planet, including me. HE tried to kill me just now, besides he wouldn't cooperate with me anyways. He's too much of a threat for me to handle on my own."

"Turles is right ya know. He's too powerful on our own." Goku muttered.

This shut Krillin up and Turles decided to speak one last time. "Everyone, CONVERGE ON BROLY!" All six warriors shot at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

_A/N: This is about to get real. LSSJ2 Broly vs. The rest of Namek. Who's going to reign triumphant? Who's going to die? Tell me what you think in the review box below and I'll read them. What did you think about the chapter? Like it? Hate? Tell me that as well._

Review Section:

_**C: **Nice, hate the size of the chapter though, upload soon please. Can't wait to see the villains get curbstomped or pull a power-up out of their ass. For Trunks, just have him come back in time to get some tech and learn new moves like Kaio-ken, multi-form, insta-transmission and others so that when he recruits followers without a transformation they can learn these, and he would go around the universe in a spaceship, and kick serious ass. You'd probably have to make this a separate story b/c it would get pretty big. Anyways, why doesn't Krillin quickly kill Paragus, he probably could with relative ease. Anyways, this chapter is pretty good even though it is tiny. Seriously, you should instead make chapters bigger and release them later instead of teasing the reader._

_**R:** I hated the size too, but it was just a build up chapter. The Trunks idea is sick as hell and I'll probably do it in the far future as a side story to this. Krilllin does quickly kill Paragus, just not in that chapter. I only tease the reader because its an element every story has to have. Cliff hangers build up suspense for the reader of what's to come. Besides, I usually do the former as my Chapters are on average nowadays, 6000 words or more. Thanks for the review and stay tuned for the next chapter._

_**C: **Where's my cookie? But srsly nice chapter._

_**R: **Your cookie is still baking because its very special lol. Thanks for the review of the Chapter._

_**C: **awesome chapter man, i loved it ... specially when broly goes legendary super saiyan_

_**R: **Thanks man, I hope I continue the good work._

_**C: **Man this story just keeps getting better and better keep up the good work. And I was wondering if u were gonna have piccolo fuse with king piccolo at some point so he can be ss3 level or make him a majin? I hope you do both_

_**R: **Did I have a good start with Piccolo fusing with Slug? Piccolo may fuse with King Piccolo, if he dies again. Making him a Majin is up in arms but I'm definitely considering since I had Piccolo fuse with Slug as well._

_**C: ***pats myself on the back smiling*_

_**R: ***Claps hands in congratulations*_

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the Next Chapter. Chapter 34: The Unstoppable Legend. Until then, stay safe. Deuces._


	34. Chapter 34: No One's INVINCIBLE

_Chapter 34: No One's INVINICIBLE_

* * *

Turles shot at Broly in an instant, preparing to launch a hard blow to the Legends face. However, Broly grabbed his face, smashing him dead on the ground, creating a small crater. The Namekian zipped behind him, preparing to strike. The brute saw this and shifted his bdoy, letting loose a energy beam from his mouth at point blank. Piccolo hissed as the energy impacted him, going through his shoulder.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan shouted, standing right in front of Broly, his guard raised. Krillin and Goku jumped to their feet and stood next to him. "All right, attack him together!" Goku instructed them. Broly ran at them, his slow loping gait leaving craters where he stepped. There was a flash of gold and blue electricit. Goku and Gohan appeared behind him, punching simultaneously and causing Broly to stagger sideways the slightest bit.

"Lets show him that every warrior can be defeated, no matter how powerful he or she IS!"

"Yeah!" Gohan answered. The halfling jumped back and the six warriors charged their ki to the maximum, rocking the planet with their combined power.

"Yaaah!" They leapt at Broly from all sides, and he just smiled sinisterly.

"That's right, try everything you can! I want this to be enjoyable!" He dodged around their charge, smashing Krillin to the ground and turning to the others. Piccolo, displaying a little-used Namekian ability, stretched out one of his arms, extending it to many times its normal length, using it to trip Broly at the ankle, unbalancing him long enough for Goku to fly in under his guard and land a solid two-footed kick to his chest. Broly skidded back, grunting with annoyance, but instantly recovered, standing up straight and charging back at them.

Vegeta charged at him in fury, launching a strike at the legends guard. The blow didn't even make him flinch as he backhanded the prince away.

"This way!" Turles shouted, flying back up. The other four followed him, Broly in pursuit. They landed on the rooftops and spires of the buildings of the Namekians, dodging back and forth as Broly's attacks smashed huge holes into them.

Turles caught Broly's punch, the impact driving him down inside a collapsing building. He grunted, freed a hand and punched back, Broly mockingly copying his block with much less effort. CRACKK! Turles head collided harshly with the foundations of the broken building.

Broly jumped back up to the crumbling rooftops, kicking Goku in the side and causing him to crash painfully into a twisted spire, the impact jarring against his ribs. Gohan jumped up from underneath, using the element of surprise and punching Broly square in the face. As they were beginning to expect now, it had no effect, and Broly threw Gohan away into the air, then appeared above him, grabbing him in both hands and soaring back down towards the rigid ground. The ensuing piledriver levelled the entire rock formation. When the dust cleared, Gohan was lying half-buried in the dirt, at the bottom of a vast, deep crater. Broly stood on the edge, grinning as he looked down at his battered young foe.

"That's my son you're beating up!" Goku yelled, landing behind Broly. "Try this—KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"Go ahead," Broly told him. "Let's see it."

"HA!" Goku released the energy beam, the attack completely engulfing Broly. As Goku continued to pour on the power, he noticed an approaching shape within the ki-charged light—Broly was running right through the Kamehameha attack without even bothering to defend himself! _Could his power…still be growing?_ This thought was as far as Goku got before Broly kicked him away again. The Legendary Saiyan's attacks were uncoordinated, with no real skill behind them, but his size and strength belied his incredible speed, which rendered Broly's lack of real training irrelevant.

The entire plateau exploded as Vegeta flung his power in all directions. "BROLY! Get over here!" He rocketed through the air at their invincible enemy.

"Hey, Goku. Why don't we just leave and take all the Namekians with us? Use Instant Transmission and let's go before we all get annihilated!" Krillin suggested.

"Run from a fight?" Turles snarled. "What do you take us Saiyans for? This 'Legendary Super Saiyan' has to learn who he's dealing with!" He slammed into Broly, punches and kicks raining down on the giant, but none did any damage. Turles quickly charged his energy inside one hand. "Crusher Ball!" He released it at point-blank range, but Broly flicked his body to the side, avoiding it with ease. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that meant for me?"

"Well, if we can't run, we'll have to fight." Krillin set his jaw. "I'm not out of tricks yet…SUPER KAIOKEN x10!" With a sudde burst of power, crimson aura began leaking itself outside of Krillin's short and frail body.

The monk rushed at Broly in an attempt to even scratch the brute. As Krillin reeled back his fist for a punch, he felt a punch come at him at lightning speed, jarring his concentration. "Can anyone... get the license plate off that truck?" Krillin mumbled before Broly smashed him against the ground face first before rubbing it in.

"This is a warrior only place, your nothing!" Broly shouted before picking up Krillin by the head, showing everyone his bloodly nose and mouth.

"I'm sorr-sorry g-guys..." Krillin stated before being punched to a cliffside courtesy of Broly, knocking him unconscious.

_'This is insane!' _Goku thought as the blood-soaked Broly thundered towards him. '_How are we supposed to beat this guy?'_ The thought that they might try something other than fighting never entered his mind, of course. "Hey, can't you give us a handicap of some sort? Or time to recover? Don't you wanna fight us at our best?"

"Sure," Broly answered, smashing Goku's face into his knee, "how about death?"

"That's not really what I—aah!" A second blow sent Goku reeling.

Broly began to laugh hysterically. "HAHAHAAA! Is that really all you worms can do? And you call yourselves Saiyans?!"

"Is that what you think?" Vegeta stood facing him. "You're the one who's unfit to call himself a saiyan!"

"_What_…did you say?"

He stood fearlessly before him as he advanced towards Broly. "That's right! You're no warrior—you're just a hulking brute! You were born into your power! You've never had to work hard a day in your life…I've had to work my whole life to get where I am now, and no freak of nature is going to beat me!" Vegeta roared as his aura crackled around him and his power spiked a bit.

"Is that so—" Broly was cut off as Vegeta's elbow crashed into his stomach, winding him. He followed up with an uppercut that staggered him back, and two swift kicks to his face. Roaring with anger, he stood up straight, his body heaving. "Why…you…"

_'He got him!'_ Gohan thought in astonishment. '_Maybe his chest area is a weak point__? Its worth a shot!'_

It didn't last long, though—unbelievably, it seemed Broly's power still hadn't finished rising. He growled as his ki shot up again, throwing a huge energy bullet Vegeta's way. Quickly using Instant Transmission, Goku appeared and shoved Vegeta out of the way, teleporting off before the attack could hit him. He materialized behind Broly, who took his kick without flinching, then simply flared his power up around him, knocking Goku away again. Piccolo lunged from his position, jumping at Broly. The brute swung, but only hit the Namekians afterimage, and the Namek appeared above him, launching a barrage of yellow energy beams. Broly smacked them all out of the way with a look of irritation on his face. "That stung a little, I'll give you that, weakling."

Gohan caught Goku in mid-air, stopping his involuntary flight. "Okay, ready to go another round with him Vegeta?"

"Of course!" Vegeta told him. "I won't tremble before him a second time, he _can _be beaten and I will PROVE IT!"

"Hold your horses, I'm joining in." Turles said, Super Saiyan 2 energy crackling around him.

"Count me in!" Gohan called, flying up to hover next to them.

"All right then. Saiyans together and all that."

"Don't forget me," Piccolo's hoarse voice sounding a little disgruntled from the beating he took courtesy of Broly.

"Let's do this!" Goku powered up, flying back into battle with the other four at his sides. The five fighters crashed into Broly, the impact flattening the ground for miles in the proximity of about 10 square kilometers.

Broly smirked and punched the leading Saiyan dead in the stomach, winding him. Goku's blood landed on his cheek, and he licked it with joy. Gohan came from above, clobbering him on the head with as much force as he could give. The brute was only rattled a bit, and backflipped, kicking Gohan to the ground and on his knees. Turles came in, diving under Broly attempting to trip him. The legends senses however reacted by jumping on top of the dark Saiyan, and crushing him to the ground. Vegeta came in front of him with a cobalt ki orb in his hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The water colored ki bomb detonated as soon as it reached Broly, impacting the area even more, making lava jump in some places around the area. The behemoth however simply smirked. He wasn't fazed in the slightest, rather it tickled him.

"You're a weakling!" Broly muttered, shocking Vegeta with a well placed punch to the face, knocking him to a cliff, making it crumble on top of him. Piccolo gave a swift kick to Broly's face which connected, though the blow didn't even make Broly tense.

Piccolo attempted to back away, however the legendary Super Saiyan grabbed his boot and threw him across the wasteland, making him tumble. In the course of a minute, Broly had successfully dismantled the fighters before him. The maniac then felt the need to show off his true power, the urge was too great as he let out a pyschotic yet maniacal scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HHOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAHAHAHHHHAAHHHH!" Broly primaly screamed, his power output blowing everyone except Turles away from him by hundreds of miles apart. Electricity singed the area all around for two hundred miles in circumference around him for good measure. The waves of lava and the ocean blew away in tsunamis. All trees were broken apart and fled into the air, and the whole main colony of the Namekians was wiped out.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo lay beaten and bloody all hundreds of miles apart from one another. "Great idea," Gohan muttered to himself sarcastically. "Charge him head-on. Because that worked so well all the other times we've tried it. Really, we were playing right into his hands."

"Is that all?!" Broly demanded, his voice booming so loud everyone on Namek could hear him. "Is that all you've got?! I demand more! You insects have disappointed me and you're going to pay for that! Especially you, Kakarrot!" Suddenly Goku appeared while still lying down on the ground, battered.

"You want me... Broly?" Goku staggered to his feet while croaking out his words. "Well here I am."

"Goku, what're you—" Piccolo began, having rushed over to the scene along with Gohan and Vegeta.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"That's a first…"

"Gohan. Piccolo. Vegeta. Turles. Give me your energy," Goku ordered.

"What?"

"Give me your energy! All that you can spare!" He eyed the impatient Broly. "Right now, or he's going to kill us all!"

"All right…" Piccolo raised a hand, a stream of vibrant energy flowing into Goku's body. It was joined by one more from Gohan. "Don't fail us now, Goku!" Piccolo warned. "We're giving you everything we've got!" Gohan gasped as his energy fell below the level needed to sustain Super Saiyan, and was forced back into his normal form.

"You better win dad, that's all the energy I can spare."

"I know." He flexed his invigorated muscles. "Okay, Broly. Here I come…" He was battered, beaten half to death, his clothes ripped and his body almost broken—just like all the others. But now he felt supercharged, the power of a Super Saiyan 2 and a triple-fused Namekian inside of him. His wounds felt like nothing at the moment.

"It doesn't matter how much power those fools give you, it won't be enough!" Broly boasted.

"Hah! We'll see about that. You'll never really know for sure until I try. SUPER KAIOKEN!" With his suddenly-boosted speed, Goku dodged Broly's wild swing, preparing his counter-attack. "_Your_ hour has arrived!"

"What?" Broly stumbled back. "Where is he getting all this energy?" Goku thrust his fist straight forwards into Broly's chest, shattering his golden chestplate. Goku's fist drove up into Broly's body, and he felt a crunch beneath his fingers as he hit bone. "Now the real fight begins!" Goku shouted. Pushing against each other, they struggled for a moment…and then Broly righted himself, took hold of Goku's arm in both giant fists and snapped it in two places. Goku collapsed to the cracked, buckling ground, howling. Broly staggered away, the punch clearly having weakened him. He breathed heavily, glaring at his bruised chest, the first pain he'd felt for a long time. Then he looked down at Goku again, still writhing in pain. "You…Grrr…" Broly's eyes narrowed as his sanity slipped further away. "KAKAROT!"

"YOU DIE NOW!" he threw Goku straight into the air catching him in the stomach with a short clothesline that sent him crashing through the ground, knocking him half conscious and half unconscious.

"Can we settle this somewhere else? At this rate, the planets gonna blow and you're gonna kill us ALL!" Turles roared while getting up.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet," a knee lifted into Turles stomach breaking his guard and allowing Broly to throw him with a belly-to-belly suplex. The elder of the two Saiyan's flipped and bounced off of the air firing back to deliver a thunderous right forearm shiver to his bulked up foe's left cheek. The behemoth however didn't even flinch and roared out even angrier.

"DIE, KAKAROTTTTTTTTT!"

A huge explosion lit up Broly's back sending him falling right into a spinning kick to the face that pushed him back in a stun." Move clown he's mine!" Vegeta appeared throwing a punch into the taller Saiyan's temple to knock him away. Vegeta blurred towards the Legendary Super Saiyan his right heel burrowing into the top of his head. The maniac screamed near animalistically as a knee dropped onto that same spot.

"RAH!" his hulking fist bashed into the entirety of the Saiyan Prince's gut sending him streaming away indented. Rushing under his foe, Broly tried to bring him down but instead tore through an afterimage a quick kick catching him in the side of the head. Broly still didn't yield and bashed the Prince in the face, sendign him sprawling towards the ground.

Turles swung Broly over and delivered a knee lift to his kidney thoguh not affecting before falling back and staring at the beast." Your are a beast Broly! I will never deny you that this form proves it. But do you know who I am? I am the RENEGADE!" his hand shot out but Broly ducked it wrapping his massive arms around the renegades waist.

"I'm no beast, no... I am a DEVIL!" In a swift bridging motion, Turles was planted back first into the ground with a belly-to-back suplex that busted the already upturned ground. Broly reached down his massive hand engulfing the Super Saiyan 2's face. A glow began to irradiate from the cracks between his fingers as energy formed millimeters from the renegades face.

"No!" two fist hammered into the side of the behemoth's head allowing the palm-haired Saiyan to fall unscathed. Vegeta stood his hands still clasped in the ax handle-like shape. "Forget about someone big guy?" Broly grinned turning towards the flame-haired Super Saiyan 2 with a murderous glare in his eye.

"Vegeta, the Weakling, is challenging me?" the green-haired monster sneered arrogantly. "How many times do I have to crush you until you learn your LESSON!"

"Until you meet your end at my hands!"

"I don't give a damn!" with that Broly launched off of the ground. Vegeta was slammed hard in the chest with a clothesline and soon found himself dragging his heels through the ground as Broly moved him through the air. The nearby boulder shattered and they kept going as energy formed in between Vegeta's hands." DIE!" he swung his arm launching him towards the cliff side.

"GALICK FLASH!" The spiraling beam of blue compressed ki hammered into Broly's chest firing him back a few feet. Fading every few yards, the cousin of Bardock appeared; his fist moving in a blur to smash into the larger warrior's face. The brute didn't flinch and caught Turles stomach with a ki blast to his torso.

Out from the smoke cloud, a green orb hit Vegeta square in the chest. It expanded and exploded hard sending Vegeta in a huge upward position. Two massive fist blurred into his face knocking him left then right. The flame-haired Saiyan felt a giant hand grasp the back of his head and bring his gut down over the white clothes knee of the Legendary Super Saiyan. A heat burned into his back as another green energy blast fired him towards the ground which he met face first a few seconds later.

Vegeta recovered to his knees only to have a flat boot kick him in the chest to send him rolling away.

Turles launched a small ki blast into Broly's face to the distract him momentarily. "Now Vegeta! We need to hit him with everything we've got!"

"FINAL FLASH!" his golden lance of light launched out of his hands.

"VICTORY CANNON-HAAAA!" Turles beam rocketed out towards the legend as well.

In a sudden appearance, Goku stood with a one hand holding a massive azure energy blast.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the Super Kamehameha blew forward growing from the Super Saiyan Two power behind it. It quickly caught up with the other two beams and sent large cracks through the ground as it roared towards Broly.

"HAAAA!" with the combined might of three Saiyans, the mighty blast crashed into Broly, completely covering his whole body. When the blast dissipated, he only had a few scorch and scratch marks but that was it. Could anything harm the Saiyan besides his one weak point?

"Vegeta, I need the rest of the ki you can spare. I still have Gohan's energy, and yours might do the trick!" Vegeta snarled before extremely begrudgingly giving his energy to his most heated rival, dropping to his normal form.

"You better win Kakarot, or I'll kill you in the After life!"

Goku felt much more energy rushing into him than before and his left arm healed back to full strength. "I will, its the promise of a lifetime!"

'BOOOM!' Turles was slammed hard in the side of the face with a right handed backhand sending him flying through the air. He was the pummeled by the muscle bound Super Saiyan. His face was covered in a gash now from his ear over to his left cheek which was bleeding in a slow wincing seep. Broly pounded onto Turles' chest bashing him into the soil with a huge impact.

"UGH...will anything put you down, you dumbass behemoth?" Turles croaked out in obvious pain.

"SHUT UP!" a fist full of green energy burrowed into his midsection exploding the energy ball and firing the pale skinned Saiyan through the air. Before Turles realized where he was, a powerful elbow dug into his chest sent him down atop a large muscular knee. "You die now!" a blast was aimed right over his heart, its heat moving through the armor plating that covered his chest.

"No!" his leg snapped up connecting with the hulking Saiyan's temple allowing him to wriggle free with enough time to hammer the Saiyan with a rotating forearm shot.

'THUUUM!' the air split as Turles was blown through it courtesy of a powerful right handed punch to the face. His black jumpsuit tore as he skidded across the terrain and his armor broke upon impact with the thirteenth nearest boulder. He stumbled up a little too late as a knee struck him dead in the stomach, his ribs crunching upon impact.

A sphere of green formed in Broly's right hand. It started out as ripple that distorted the color behind it and it began to form into its shape. Turles struggled to one knee his body experiencing the massive stress and pain of the Super Saiyan 2 form as well as his injuries. Broly grinned as he came nearly eye level with the attack; its warmth radiating off of his face.

Goku shot at Broly from behind, however it was futile as the brute blasted him away with ease.

The Saiyan hurled a sphere of energy and watched it rebound from the chest of his massive adversary. He jetted out of the way, his golden aura petering out. His breaths were very heavy and harsh as the hulking Saiyan threw a punch down towards him. The pale skinned Saiyan flipped under the punch and panted his aura snapping with every bit of energy he had left.

'_I need a break just a few seconds to regain some of my energy,_' he fell back as a kick hammered though the rock he was leaning against. Turles only had a few seconds to recover before Broly was upon him again.

'_Damn that did not last long,_' Turles groaned pulling all the power he had regathered into himself. His aura sparked upwards in a fury as he stood up staggering. Turles then saw that the last of his special fruit has been preserved. _'This is my last chance. If I don't take this, Broly will kill us all. If I take this though, the backlash will kill me from the inside, ripping me apart. All to hell with it, if I go down like a true Saiyan warrior, defeating my adversary at the cost of my life instead of letting him kill us all, I'll be content. Farewell, Kakarot!'_

Like a green missile, Broly appeared wreathed in the chaotic aura of the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 state. Turles braced and felt an extreme pain in his gut as the kick connected blurring him through the air at insane speed. He was hit hard in the lower back with a swinging forearm that made him spiral towards the ground. He was caught mid-flight by another warrior who was surrounded by a golden field of light.

"Take five minutes," Goku commented turning to the confused brute. He rolled his neck and rotated his shoulders before standing in a battle stance.

"Weaklings such as yourself would have died I would have eventually found a planet to rest on," Broly taunted but his opponent was gone instead hammering him with a ravenous array of rights and lefts that split the skin on Broly's face.

"!" a thunderous blast erupted from Goku's hand as it engulfed the Legendary warrior. He swung a kick into the cloud and struck solid firing the Saiyan through the cloud and scraping away.' _He should be bleeding at least and dead at most! What the hell is this guy,_' Goku panted realizing that the power he exerted earlier was catching up into him.

'SHROOOM!' a ki orb whizzed over his head his reflexes still sharp enough to avoid it. He turned right into a kick to the chest that fired him away so fast sound escaped a full ten thousand milliseconds after the impact. He was rocked to the side with a dashing clothesline that went into his side and fractured a rib. The palm haired warrior took to skidding as Broly pushed on.

'BRACCCKKK!' his arm swung wildly and made solid contact with Broly's shoulder sending a pressure through the entirety of the Legendary warrior's left arm. Bones became fractured dozens of times over as Broly slumped over to the side his eyes widened by the second real sensation of pain he had ever felt.

'_He's quiet_,' Goku dropped to his knees pain radiating through his body. His blue eyes checked on his cousin who was still regaining the energy he could meaning he was still all alone for a few more minutes.' _I made him go quiet which means he's going to be angry and injured,_' he pushed up to his feet as the bulky Saiyan clutched at his all but destroyed arm.

He stood tall as Broly grit and clenched his broken arm. Blood began to dribble from the hand on said injured arm flowing down between his knuckles and onto the torn and barren landscape of Planet Namek. Heavy snarls soon stole their way from Broly's mouth as he turned his blank eyes towards the man that had broken his arm and dealt him the biggest blow of pain he had ever remembered.

"I will paint the cosmos with your blood, KAKAROT!" he barked towards Goku. Brolly stood up his useless arm dangling at his side soaked in a sweat and blood from his own hands." Your head will be brought back to your precious Earth on a spike to be witnessed by all until I blow everyone of its worthless inhabitants to smiherins and laugh as your head crunches under my boot to a smear," the green-haired Super Saiyan began to roll in laughter, lapping up the rage he was fueling himself on.

"Damnit, he's still going strong? This may just be a battle we can't win..." Goku thought aloud. The might GOKU begins to lose hope?

"Shut the hell up Kakarot! No Saiyans loses their will in the heat of battle! I'll take it from here."

"I AM GOING TO END YOU ALL!" green-yellow fire exploded into the air tearing across the ground and ripping into the opposing Saiyan's own aura.

"We'll see Broly," Turles smiled his aura reflecting that of his foe and making it halt its progress through the ground. He had taken the fruit and his power took another massive leap, putting him on par with the weakened Broly. However, the power would become too much to take in and will most likely end his life.

"Farewell, Kakarot." Turles muttered before charging Broly.

* * *

'_Turles you better win this,_' Goku groaned as his body convulsed pain riding swiftly into his mind.' _I risked my life for you. You better not waste that effort by losing here,_' his head leaned back against the pile of rubble he had found as lounging.

* * *

_A/N: And yet there is another Chapter!__ Who's going to reign triumphant in the end? Who's going to die in the end? Tell me what you think in the review box below and I'll read them. What did you think about the chapter? Like it? Hate? Tell me that as well. Stay tuned for the finale of this Saga in the next chapter._

_Review Section:_

**C: **Awesome job with the fights ad the chapter. Can't wait for everyone to fight Broly all at once.

**R: **Thanks man, I hope I continue to do a good job with this story.

**C: **Would be cool if Broly turned SSJ3 or Golden Great Ape. Also will you go into GT.

**R: **It would be cool, however, Broly in either of those forms would annihilate everyone without question or contest. I don't know if I'l go into GT and if I do, I'll remake it into something much better though keep a few elements and add an orignial storyline like EFB made by Captain Space.

**C: **Lss2 broly is fucking nuts, can he even be stopped.

Like what you did with piccolo having him absord slug. Maybe piccolo can get the killing blow on broly thatd be something interesting to see.  
Hmmm temporary truce between turles and the z gang I wonder if it really will be temporary or if turles ends up joining them

**R: **LSSJ2 can be stopped as proven in this chapter, no one's invincible. Piccolo didn't absorb Slug, he more like forced Slug to fuse with him. Piccolo could get the killing blow on Broly but only if he caught him off guard. And Turles may or may not join the Z-fighters, it depends on what happens next Chapter.

**C: **Hm... Turles must realize that he can't handle all the Z-Fighters present on his own, so what does he do if he, and more the one of them survive the fight with Broly? He should know full well, he'll be killed.

By that logic, if Turles doesn't die against Broly, I'm guessing he might end up joining the Z-Fighters, seeing no point in trying to fight back. And if he tries to flee to get more power via the Tree of Might, the Z-Fighters will still kill him. Seems to me that, if he lives, that's his only option. That'd be a pretty rare twist too. Anyways, my inane theories aside, great chapter, and I look forward to the next one.

**R: **Whether he lives or not is for the reader to guess. I just hope either decision won't disappoint the readers of the fic. And yes, if Turles survives and the Z-fighters survive, he'll most likely get killed if he doesn't join them.

**C: **K let me know when its done, and once again good job on the chap.

**R: **Thanks for the compliment and your cookie is done. I just have to deliver it to you through Instant Transmission when you're asleep.

**C: **you did a wonderful job you should keep up the good work.

**R: **Thanks man, its been a while since I've seen you review. I hope I can continue to produce good quality work.

**C: **Awesome chapter, loved that Vegeta development, also little confused on Piccolo and his fusion with Slug, doesn't it need to be voluntary, he can't just force himself on some Namekian, also when he absorbed Nail his personality gained subtle differences, what will happen with Slug? Is Turles gonna be the next guy to become good? You should either have him turn good, or run away at the last moment and become a more grey character where he does good things but is selfish it would be interesting. Only one issue why would the fruit of might make Turles Ssj and ssj2, those require some emotional conflict, ssj requires you to need it more than anything and ssj2 was never expanded upon but it is implied that it required emotional pain. This is a great chapter size.

**R: **I got the Idea from a story called 'Piccolo's Choice' (A great story) where Piccolo forcibly absorbs Kami, taking his power. Slug will make Piccolo into a little more ruthless character though he'll still be a good guy, or will he... Turles may become good, may run away and travel more or even die. I hope you won't be disappointed if any of those occur. Though by this Chapter you should be able to tell his fate. About the fruit of might... Turles was on the cusp of becoming a SSJ2. He just needed an extra push. Remember, Goku became a SSJ2 by just training and Turles has been training for years and constantly eating the fruit, becoming more and more powerful. Plus in BTtL, Gohan became a SSJ3 when he was on the cusp of it by eating the fruit of might. Thanks for the long review and keep telling me more of what I'm doing wrong, I appreciate it tremendously.

**C: **amazing chapter ... loved it, and broly turning lss2 was just simply awesome

**R: **I'm glad you enjoyed the Chapter in its entirety and I hope I can keep up the good work.

_Stay tuned for the Next Chapter. Chapter 35: The Myth is Vanquished. Until then, stay safe and Deuces._


	35. Chapter 35: A Renegades Redemption

_Chapter 35: A Renegades Redemption_

* * *

Turles advanced towards Broly, clearly intent on making sure the mighty brute was obliterated once and for all.

The ground tore into a trench as Broly flew the short distance between himself and Turles. His heavy hand rocked into the opposing Saiyan's jaw rocking him forward at high speeds. Broly hounded him, forcing his fist in and out of Turles stomach repeatedly before driving a knee into the bottom of the warrior's chin, leaving him stumbling back. An explosive burst of energy flowed from the Legendary Super Saiyan's palm creating a massive crater where the renegade was prior.

"Good thing you're a horrid shot," a kick hammered into the brute's left kidney forcing him forward to stumble and leaving him open for a rapid fire series of strikes to the lower back and kidneys. A purple-blue light shone in the palm of Turles left hand and it fired out into the small of the Legendary Super Saiyan 2's back. An explosion razed the nearby land and sent the green-haired brute skidding away with a char across his kidney area.

"You'll pay for that!" he charged like bull straight towards Turles who stood stoically in seriousness. He swung wildly forward striking where his opponent was standing but the image finally faded, leaving Broly stunned and confused. "What is this!" he shouted launching an energy sphere off in the direction of Turles and watching it explode a few feet away in a dazzling gleam of green.

'Zip'! Turles appeared out of air, slamming his knee into Broly's temple. The burly Saiyan renegade swung his hand as hard as possible into Broly's upper back, which crushed him forward into the soft ground. THUD!

"Not so tough now are you," The jack of all trades taunted. Broly growled in a primal like manner. He then used his ki to regain a vertical base. '_Why am I taunting him!? W__e're damn near in the same boat at this point, I can't waste time like this lest I kill myself before I achieve my goal.' _The older Saiyan flew forward in ablaze, his corona of golden fire and blue lightning tracing behind him.

'VRRRACK!' an energy orb collided with the Super Saiyan 2's face consuming him in a thick smoke and leaving his opponent standing with a smirk.

'BOOOM!' the palm haired Saiyan was swatted down from the cloud by Broly. He hit the ground hard with a double THUD and laid there. His face lie hidden within the dirt in agony and shame.

"GRAAAAAAHH!" The myth roared while rushing at Turles.

The Legendary Super Saiyan scooped Turles up by the top of his head. Blood was running from a cut along the top of the cousin of Bardock's face, forming tiny streams of crimson down the warrior head. The dark green-haired Saiyan drove his head forward, slamming it into Raditz's and launching him a few feet away in a heap of pain. Once again the myth grabbed his prey, staring him dead in the eyes with uncontrollable fury.

_'So this is how it ends. How the renegade goes out, being slain by an old fucking myth that no one cares about. Just great...' _Turles thought in utter disappointment. _'Nah, that's too lame. That'll make me look like a weakling, and I'm NOT a weakling. I'll kill this behemoth if it's the last thing I do!'_

The renegade snapped his eyes open in a flash, throwing a fist right between the blank spheres of Broly eyes. He dropped down swiftly and swept the massive legs of the Legendary Saiyan. On his way down two right fist struck Broly in the chin, sending him falling with a welt forming on his jaw. Turles jumped over a hump in the ground, aiming two energy blast down atop the behemoth. When the beams impacted, it caused a cloud of violet-blue energy to cover the Saiyan.

'CRRACOOM!' a punch filled with ki exploded into Broly's chest. The green haired warrior was sent rocketing away by the energy ball that escaped the punch, his body being rattled by the aftershock explosion and skidding roughly across the ground.

Turles blew forward quickly as the brute recovered. He jabbed in and out quickly with his right and left hands as Broly tried to put up a guard. The towering behemoth was lucky that he managed to block any of the punches at the speed they were coming. His arm spun to block but the punch went under it instead, it caught his chin and knocked him back with a snarl of frustration escaping his mouth.

'_Why the hell is he so resilient? We've thrown literally every damn thing we had at this fool. Broke through his chest plate, shattered his arm and beaten him down in general yet he's still going strong!_' the palm haired Super Saiyan 2 sighed internally as Broly shook the pain off. He blitzed forward throwing a strong punch into Broly's block which pushed him back hard.

'BOOM!' a huge echo exploded through the air as Turles shot across the ground in a tumbling heap. His back scraped against the ground, tearing apart his armor somewhat and leaving a skid burn across his back with blood dripping a bit.

Turles recovered as fast as he could but the hulking opposition made him impact the myths knee. Blood dripped from the renegades mouth as he staggered back, barely avoiding a powerful swipe from the Legendary Super Saiyan. The palm haired warrior dropped down before shooting his boot straight into the midsection of his bulky opposition, forcing him to fly away and crash, clutching at the injury point.

"**Kill DRIVER**!" Shouted Turles as he fired off his signature attack at his adversary. The blast impacted the myth from head to toe, enveloping him into an intricate mask of smoke or charcoal air. The smoke soon enough dissipated with a breeze of air.

The Legendary Saiyan stood there now with cuts and burns across his chest and face from the attack. The renegade Saiyan felt a heat inside his gut as green fire burned from Broly's recently extended hand. He was shot back, a bruise forming with his body. The orb of compressed energy expanded in a macabre flash of light that ripped the ground up for miles around even more.

"I'll KILL YOU KAKAROT!" dozens more of the same energy blast followed the charred ground towards Turles. Explosions flowed up from the ground, concealing Turles in a huge cloud of green light and dark black smoke leaving him undetected. Broly ran through the huge trench, his green aura flaring as he came closer to his enemy, whom he thought was dead.

Turles was standing with blood dribbling from his forearms and a smoke char across his bare chest. Broly jumped towards him like a monster coming through the smoke, even with his broken arm. Broly delivered a crossing punch to the face, knocking Turles down and leaving him sprawled on the ground panting. The brutal warrior fought through the pain in his broken arm and lifted his long haired foe from the ground by his flowing golden hair.

"**Daisenko HAAA**!" a cobalt blast consumed Broly's head, sending him rocketing away into a rocky cropping out in the distance. Gohan landed in the Full-Powered Super Saiyan state but no where near one hundred percent. "I'll buy you some time to recover. I don't know how long though, but that doesn't matter. Gather as much as you can while I can still fight!" Gohan glared forward as the green glow was heading back towards them rather pissed off.

"Got it. Here, take this!" Turles acknowledged as he tossed Gohan a piece of his special fruit. Without thinking, Gohan quickly devoured it, making his powers shoot back up into a Super Saiyan 2, but nothing more. Broly blazed forward towards the duo. Gohan took a deep gulp, trying to calm his nerves. No villain compared to Broly, and Gohan though having seen the worst the universe had to offer, was intimidated by his behemoth of a foe. However, Gohan wouldn't allow himself to quit on his compatriots no matter the situation given. Still, Gohan was only 11 years old, and he wasn't fearless.

Broly smashed into Gohan's guard, making the area around them clash or move in shock waves.

The preteen skidded to a stop, watching the brute's movement. The Super Saiyan 2 turned around and brought his right hand up and behind him. Through a unique display of energy, he watched the brawler charge up an attack, the area around him flashing green and suddenly gets sucked into his palm.

The orb of energy shrinks into his grasp, and disappears when he fist's his hand. But then, when he opens his right hand, a ball of green energy appears, shining brightly and catching Gohan's attention. With a yell of anger, the mythological Saiyan throws his hand forward, releasing the ball of energy. It hurled through the air, hooking and flying at Gohan at an incredible speed. The young Saiyan stressed over the amount of energy he felt coming off of it.

Leaping back through the air, watching the attack curve towards him, Gohan swung his right hand around before throwing it forward, left hand gripping his right wrist. In that quick action, a stream of blue energy shot out of his palm and shot straight for the incoming attack, which had only traveled three quarters of the way to him. His attack struck his opponent's, both of them impacting and infusing with each other. It created a massive explosion that shook the barren wasteland for miles on end.

As flames erupted from the crater in the ground, black smoke rose into the air, creating a thick border between the two fighters. A shadow shot out of the fire, landing and skidding along the ground, dropped into a fighting stance. Slightly scarred from the explosion, Gohan glared through the flames up towards the sky where he felt the ki of his opponent.

Suddenly, bursting out of the wall of fire, which parted from his fast entrance, the large Super Saiyan charged down at Gohan. Bringing his right fist back, he threw a powerful punch, yelling at the top of his lungs. The young Saiyan defender was ready. He brought his left hand up and caught the incoming fist, being pushed back a little from how strong the blow was. Gohan back flipped away from the devil while shooting off multiple ki blasts in efforts to slow him down. He quickly whirled around the myth in a flash of golden with cobalt streaks.

He slid underneath and around the large Saiyan, who had kicked straight out with his left foot in a side, flying kick. After slipping around, Gohan leapt to hover at his height above the ground and sent a right roundhouse kick aimed at his opponent. The Super Saiyan, though it seemed impossible, zapped into super speed before his kick could land. Gohan ended up hitting nothing and growled in frustration, wheeling around, only to be slammed across the face by a fist coming out of nowhere. His surprisingly quick opponent was sporting a grin as he floated in front of him; his left fist sent hooking across the young Saiyan's face. Gohan, though knocked senseless, easily recovered and retaliated, spinning around in the direction he was falling. Using his momentum from the Super Saiyan's blow across his face, he brought his left leg around and slammed it across his opponent's face. It actually connected, knocking his attacker into a similar state. After that, Gohan back flipped and landed, bringing both his hands up and firing a blast at the fighter at close range. His attack struck the guy in the stomach, digging in a bit before exploding, smoke wafting up into his face. The best Gohan did with that blast was push him back slightly and knocked him off his feet. With the smoke clouding the damage, the Super Saiyan warrior glared up, growling in anger. Gohan frowned, suddenly being forced to jump high into the air when his opponent swooped at him, sending a right hook aimed for his midsection. The young Saiyan easily evaded and powered up, shooting up into the skies like a rocket. His opponent glanced behind him skywards, gritting his teeth before giving chase.

The two of them weaved through the air, one chasing the other. Swooping close to the ground, Gohan, who had dropped his aura, spun around so he was flying backwards. Up high in the sky, surrounded by his golden shield, was his opponent. The Super Saiyan closed in fast, his speed matching his strength. Throwing his right hand forward, the warrior unleashed a barrage of green energy balls. These attacks soared for Gohan, who was flying low across the ground. The young Saiyan yelled and took evasive maneuvers, moving from left to right and about to avoid the rain of energy attacks. After smacking a couple of them away, he threw his left hand back and then threw it forward, firing off another blue energy blast. The stream of energy flew at his opponent, who reacted in kind by bringing his right hand back and throwing his left hand out. Through this energy increase in his forward charge, his shield intensified. The blast struck the gold barrier, exploding without any effect.

After the blast exploded, the shield lowered, and the Super Saiyan pulled his left hand back. The same charging up effect occurred, the area around him turning green and retracting into his palm. The charge was quick, and when the green ball of energy appeared in his hand, he pitched it forward. The ball of energy hooked through the air and then curved downwards, striking the ground ahead of Gohan. The young Saiyan was forced to slow his flight, curling into a ball and spinning, still flying backwards as the massive explosion behind him erupted. A mushroom cloud appeared in the sky, the green fire ball still growing. Gohan flew straight through it, only getting graved by the flames before he landed, skidding along the ground. While still sliding along the ground, he cupped his hands behind him, a blue ball of energy forming in his palms. Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" and threw his hands forward.

The blast shot out of his grip with tremendous force, which continued to push him along. All the while, the energy continued to poor out of his hands and into the attack. It shot through the fiery smoke from the explosion he had just passed. It ripped through, punching a huge hole into the cloud. His opponent didn't see the attack coming, and when he did, he barely had enough time to move to the side and watch it fly past him and into space.

That moment's distraction was too long for his case. Flashing into focus using warping, Gohan appeared at the brutes left side and flew at him, left hand pulled back. Just as the Super Saiyan was turning, Gohan slammed his fist across the warrior's face. The blow, increased in strength by momentum, staggered the Super Saiyan, allowing Gohan to flip back before the warrior could recover. When he did, he turned around, facing Gohan. He had blood leaking out of both corners of his mouth, a very monotone look on his face. Suddenly, he smirked and licked the blood away that leaked out from his mouth. Gohan was disgusted none to say the least.

"Eew! That is completely unnecessary, disgusting!" Gohan shouted, only to fall silent when the Super Saiyan drifted back and swung his right hand around. Green energy formed around him and sucked itself into his open palm. With the appearance of the green energy ball in his grasp, he threw his hand forward, unleashing an entire barrage of small ki blasts. Gohan warped out of harms way only to have Broly grip his head and smash him amongst the ground with his good arm.

The hybrid lie beaten and bloody with Broly's hand over his face, feeling ki radiating all over the brutes palm. "T-Turles. Tap...in." Gohan croaked out, his voice muffled by Broly's palm over his mouth.

Turles faded off firing a swift kick to knock the brute off balance. Having accomplished his goal, he turned in mid-flight hammering with both hands onto the back of Broly's neck. Stumbling him forward with a blackish-blue bruise filling the spot he hit. The green haired Super Saiyan 2 turned around only to be swatted in the face with a ki charged back hand that drove him skidding across the ground. The renegade flew off, drawing away the monster's attention just as it was supposed to.

"**Explosive Demon WAVE**!" The weak energy blast from Piccolo impacted the behemoth, making his attention divert to Piccolo. The Namek got into and battle stance and charged the brute. Broly smirked maliciously, jabbing Piccolo dead in the nose, and blasting him into the ground with a green ki blast. CRASHH! THUDDD! The impacts caused the Namekian to lose consciousness once more.

'SWOOOM!' an ax fist uppercut took the towering Saiyan from his feet and into the air. Turles phased beside him, striking with a kick to the ribs. Broly touched back on the ground and caught the renegade in the chin with a loose punch that dazed him, only to return the favor with a swift knee to the lower back. He faded away as Vegeta came in with somewhat recovered energy.

Vegeta flew in with a rapid fire hail of energy bullets strong enough to make Broly cover himself from the explosive force. A kick hammered against his bruise sternum draining the color from his face and leaving said face open for a powerful right handed blow that twisted the giant Saiyan all the way around. His eyes narrowed as Vegeta's fist blurred into view. He caught it only to have yet another powerful kick strike the same spot on his sternum, his arm losing its power for a moment allowing the prince to escape away.

"Darnit! We're losing too much energy. Keep this up and soon we'll be back to our normal forms." Gohan panted, his aura shaking already.

"I know that brat. Hit him as hard as you can now before he shakes off the past few blows we've given him," Vegeta clamored as Broly began to straighten up.

"He's right, we don't have much of a choice." Turles stated while powering up to his fullest.

Turles struck him across the face with a right hook and followed that up with a left cross, both of which only stumbled the brute. He spun over the massive shoulders of the behemoth and delivered a lung blowing kick to his upper side causing a loud gasp to escape Broly's mouth. Taking advantage he ducked under the Saiyan's right arm and delivered a powerful punch to his chest just below the sternum where Goku punctured, sending Broly into a fit of hyperventilation.

Vegeta rocketed off as Broly regained his breath. With a massive crash, Vegeta drove his shoulder into Broly's abdomen sending both hurdling a few dozen yards away. The flame-haired prince flipped off of his foe and panted as Broly swung his right arm towards him. Quickly, he ducked in an delivered a quick chop series before two knees burrowed into his chest taking the air from him. Broly's elbow slammed down atop his back leaving him in an anguishing situation.

The son of Goku rushed forward, his fist slamming hard into the Saiyan's face. Vegeta rolled free and the green haired monster growled, swinging at the maned warrior. Gohan wrapped both hands around the golden wrist guard covering Broly's arm and swung him overhead, making sure his knee drilled into the small of the hulking beasts back as he came down. Broly moved off and recovered slightly taking in the blood flowing from inside of his mouth with glee.

"RAAAAAAAAGHH!" Broly called out maniacally, blowing everyone away in an explosive wave of pure energy. The bomb of ki made Vegeta and Gohan drop out of the Super Saiyanl the former completely collapsing.

"Not so tough without being Super Saiyan are you," the maniac chuckled even though he was in serious agony from the recent turn of events. Turles sat up, a sphere of energy in his hand aimed at the monsters head.

"I'm not so sure you should be so confident," he phased away as the beam of azure wrapped around Broly's head and beyond. Turles stood as a huge black cloud ensnared Broly. "Clown, I doubt that was enough," Vegeta snarled as he tried to power up but failed.

"I don't see you trying! You're already burnt out of energy fool." Turles mocked, powering up still.

"You're still up? I crushed you before and it will be no different now," the brute snarled, swinging and missing.

"I doubt that," a wild right handed punch swung towards him but it was ducked swiftly, a kick striking the massive Saiyan in the right side. "See you're getting tired as well, while I'm super charged!" a forearm cross hammered into the side of Broly's face sending him skidding away. "**Calamity Blast**!" a purple ray of light rocketed out of the Super Saiyan 2's open palm, hitting Broly in the chest and firing him through the air and into a cliff face, hard.

The Saiyan followed the path of his energy blast hitting Broly through the cliff side with a right handed punch. The hulking Super Saiyan stared through the hole in the cliff courtesy of a kick squaring him the jaw and knocking him through a loop. Broly stood stunned as his jaw was almost broken from the impact.

Turles hammered away, his Super Saiyan 2 form being enough the deal a hefty chunk of damage to the taller warrior. His fist struck Broly clean in the chops, knocking him out and leaving him sprawled out on the ground blood running from his mouth. "Don't worry, it'll be over in a minute. Your pitiful excuse for a life isn't worth keeping anyway," a glow ignited with the Saiyan's hand and it crackled as Broly twitched.

Swiftly, the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 kipped up, his shoulder busting Turles right in the mouth, making him bleed. His right hand collided with the chest of Goku's cousins face, sending him skidding back with a crack quickly forming his the armor plating. A knee barrage put Broly back in control as Turles was battered against his huge knees. Finish the combination the Saiyan wrapped his hand around Turles throat and slammed him into the ground, making the ground splinter up.

Ever the glutton for punishment, Turles swept the hulking Saiyan's legs out from his grounded position. As swift as possible, he hopped up smacking the Saiyan across the left cheek with his back hand sending Broly flopping away. As the behemoth recovered he appeared after a phase delivered a massive knee kick to the side of the Saiyan's head, creating a gash just above his left ear.

Broly fought back with a energy blast short range to the chest but thanks to an afterimage Bardock's younger cousin avoided it. His knee doubled the beast over as it struck him in sternum. Turles furiously pounded him across the kidneys before moving out, allowing the doubled over Saiyan to nearly fall to the ground. Broly looked up and shot his right arm out quickly, nailing Turles in the cheek.

A kick struck him across the midsection and another right handed punch hammered into the back of his head making his vision go fuzzy. Leaving him open for a furious kick to the face, his nose bending out of shape and spilling blood over his cracked armor. '_That one shot hit hard,_' he gained enough clearness in his vision to avoid a strike from the brute and fly back a few feet.

'CRUNCH!' the sound of bone breaking at several different points. Turles looked down to see his armor in bits and a sharp pain in his left side. Broly's arm was extended, the force of the blow shattered his rib cage. He felt sheer agony and then he looked up Broly's palm extended towards his chest charging energy.

"This was fun. What was that about being stronger than me?" he asked dastardly as the heat reached up into Turles' face. A desperate swing from the downed Saiyan hit Broly dead in the cheek but it was too weak, leaving only a rub mark against his face."Ha! Death is knocking, can you hear it?" the brute had no response. "Don't worry you will in a moment.

"RARGHH!" a green sphere struck the Super Saiyan 2 in the chest, sending him into the cliff where the blast detonated. Broly stood his hand still extended his face covered in blood and bruises.

"I win you filthy worms!" he turned towards the two Saiyans, who were standing on their own albeit barely. "You're next!" he swung cutting through an afterimage looping back to his original position. He rocked Vegeta's lights out with a well placed blow to the cranium. The prince skidded across the ground with his back before stopping at a hill, already unconscious.

The myth was then about to round on Gohan when Goku appeared in front of him, blocking the blow with his left palm. "Don't lay another hand on him!" Goku growled, his aura flashing golden and lightning dancing around. BAM! The Earth raised Saiyan sent Broly flying into the sky with a well aimed kick.

Turles flew out of his crater in a the rock formation, bleeding in multiple places. "Kakarot, Gohan. Take everyone and get out of here. If you don't you'll certainly die." Turles said with authority.

"What about you, Turles?" Gohan asked, wondering what was going on.

Goku however got the gist and explained for his son. "He's gonna make the ultimate sacrifice. I sensed his ki and he probably know's he only has about three minutes left to live before his power kills him from the inside."

Gohan nodded solemnly, and felt tears breach his eyes. Though Turles was by no means someone close to him, he was a comrade, a person who had kept them alive. If it weren't for Turles, they would all have been annihilated. They could at least return the favor with doing his last request.

"Thanks Turles, for everything. I just wish you would've been a good guy from the start." Gohan said as he started warping people away. Goku nodded, letting Turles know he shared those same sentiments.

"You started a renegade and died a warrior with pride and goodness. Thank you for all you've done," Goku inquired.

"No problem, now get the hell outta here!" Turles roared. When Goku left the clearing, he devoured the rest of the last of his might fruit. His aura doubled once more, now dwarfing even Broly's. Turles skin started to sparkle as if he were killing himself from the inside already.

Broly felt Turles ki and felt the urge to run. However, before he could manage any ground, he was pinned the ground by Turles boot. The myth couldn't do anything and helplessly succumbed to Turles might.

He was surrounded by a spherical firestorm, his energy licking off into the air, smoke rising all around him. Yellow streaks of energy swirled around him diagonally, as if orbiting him like a ring. His skin sparkled even more and it appeared he was falling apart from the inside. Pieces of him started to wither away in pure power.

Turles grinned, seeing his foe's surprise. "Welcome to the end of your life, Broly! And I promise you it's going to hurt!" Turles lifted himself and Broly with his own ki in a bubble of lucrative gold.

"No.. I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

"You are a fool," said Turles. "I'm going to crush you. And throw your ashes into the wind. We're both going to HELL!" He let out a final, desperate scream, exploding his full power around him. Before they died though they uttered one last sentence.

"Sayonara. Brat, Kakarot."

"Kakarot! KAKAROT! **KAKAROOOOTTTTTTTT**!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Even the wind stood still, not a creature stirring, as they waited. And for the smallest instant, they even wondered if something had gone wrong, knowing the silence wouldn't last.

A flash of light through the clouds, lasting nearly twenty seconds before it flickered away, illuminated the entire dark sky. Rolling thunder, slowly reaching them at the mere speed of sound, rumbled through the night, signaling the Saiyans end. The sky would be aglow with the residual energy for what seemed like forever, its red glow, its destructive power. Turles and Broly both, were no more.

The once-ruthless Saiyan had brought death down upon the head of the obdurately pyschotic Destroyer of Worlds. He who claimed to be a devil, the myth, the legend, had been found a legend in his monstrous power. In an instant, two lives had been extinguished: the jack of all trades itself, antithesis of destiny in the universe, and, at the same time, the one who had truly earned for himself the title:

The Renegade.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes the Tournament/ Anarchy Saga of this story. Sorry the update took longer then planned. My idiotic computer shut out on me when I had this chapter done, THREE TIMES. I had to restart the chapters over and over and over again. Anyways,__ what did you think about the chapter? Like it? Hate? Tell me that in the review box. Stay tuned for the next Chapter and start of a new Saga. Until then, I probably won't update until I complete my Naruto story chapter._

_Review Section:_

_**C: **Awesome job_

_**R: **Thank you for the review as always._

_**C: **This was a pretty awesome action packed chapter. However in power terms where would u place brolly, like he should be more than 10 times cell if goku can't beat him with super kaioken with gohan, piccolo and vegeta's energy. Update soon_

_**R: **I would put Broly LSSJ2 at about 3 times my Cell at full power. Goku could have beaten him, had he not ran out of power due to the Super Kaioken and its stress on Goku's body in the real world. That's why Goku couldn't win outright._

_**C: **Then by that logic broly as lss3 could be beaten. Everyone would just have ss3 too. Im gonna throw my guess as this ends. Turles after eating the fruit is going to do some type of suicide attack to kill broly. Turles has some good in him what with eating that fruit to try n kill broly knowing it could kill him too. This battle with broly has been really fucking epic. Might just be the best one yet._

_**R: **Everyone at SSJ3 at this stage in the story is ludicrous. Its simply ridiculous though it would be funny to see. And give yourself a pat on the back, you're exactly right. And I agree this could be the best battle I've ever written in this story. Thanks for the review_

_**C: **Yeah, I forgot about Piccolo's choice. Great chapter I am looking forward to the end, poor Piccolo he gets a power boost so that he could fight on par with the Saiyans and the first enemy he fights is leagues beyond him. I really enjoy your rendition of Broly's character, him licking Goku's blood made me really uncomfortable in a good way. I hadn't realized that Turles was constantly training, I had assumed that he merely kept eating fruits of might like many authors showed him to. I am perfectly happy with whatever route you take with Turles although I would prefer if he didn't become a Z-fighter his death or escape could be a lot cooler. Also poor Namekians, they can never catch a break, their planet is always torn up by Psychos. I like how Turles is honorable, it is different from the renegade I constantly see. Also I never told you how awesome the LSSJ2 twist was, it was a pleasant surprise. You should have a small Turles arc regardless of the outcome of his character, like how he became a renegade and the leader of the Crusher squad._

_**R: **I'll definitely explain Turles origins in the next arc. I also didn't like the idea of Turles becoming a Z-fighter as that would be too many heroes on their part. The Namekians never catch a break because of their dragonballs. This will probably be the last Namek fight for awhile. Even though Turles is still a renegade, he's a Saiyan as well and they all have pride/honor. Also, he had to get stronger if he wanted to kill Frieza (every Saiyans goal) until he realized Frieza was vanquished. Thanks for another long review and I await the next one._

_**C: **Once again u have done a great job with this... loved this chapter even more._

_**R: **Thank you man, I hope you loved this chapter as well._

_**C: **Broly is awesome he should win and kill them all muahahaha._

_**R: **I wish, but that would be bad for the story. Maybe I can make a story in the far future of what if the villains won their fights or something like that._

_**C: **Thanks it's quite good. I really hope turles survives._

_**R: **I know the cookie's good, I cooked it myself lol. I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome. Thanks for the review anyways._

_**C: **Great chapter again wonderful job and i can't wait to see more action._

_**R: **Thanks for the review, glad you like the story._

_**C: **Ever thought of having this battle give Piccolo a hit to the noggin that lets him talk to those he's absorbed? Like TFS's Piccolo?_

_Nail, "Oh by Guru's gut I'm gonna barf!"_  
_Piccolo, "You can't barf you're in my head!"_  
_BARF!_  
_Kami, "Oh my ME it's everywhere!"_  
_Slug, "This is soooo going on Namek Tube!"_  
_Piccolo, "There's no such thing! Stop being a dick!"_  
_Slug, "Stop absorbing me and I'll think about it!"_  
_Nail, "Huff, just mind fuck already!"_

_**R: **I admit, that would be really damn funny. I might implement that later, who knows? Thanks for the Idea._

_**C: **So Turles is going to be saved..._

_**R: **Or is he... Thanks for the review._

_**C: **This story is a masterpiece well done already favorited and followed your story looking forward to more chapters :)_

_**R: **Thanks for reading it all the way through man, I sincerely appreciate it._

_Stay tuned for the Next Chapter. Chapter 36: Back to Life, Back to Reality. Until then, stay safe and Deuces._


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Reality

_Chapter 36: Back to Life, Back to Reality_

* * *

_On Earth (Two weeks after the Broly fiasco)..._

The loud beeping sound of a generic, bedside alarm clock resounded throughout the small, single-person bedroom of one Son Gohan, causing its sole resident to stir under his covers. When the incessant noise failed to rouse the youngster after the first few seconds, the volume of its screeching suddenly grew even louder; so much so that it looked as though the glass of his window was about to shatter.

This sudden increase in noise finally pulled the demi-Saiyan out of his dream world who, after giving a low groan of discomfort, reached over and slapped a hand down on the piece of plastic to shut off the thing. Unfortunately, due to the force of his actions he ended up not only flattening the entire clock, he also wound up putting his hand through the surface of his desk, making a puncture hole.

Hearing the noise of the device die completely as it shattered into a thousand pieces, Gohan's head surfaced from underneath his blanket, revealing him in his Super Saiyan 2 state sweating bullets. He had nightmare about Broly killing everyone he card about, and then blacking out. Before he blacked out, he saw an illuminating shadow of a red velvet machine with blue gauntlets and golden eyes with his father's head along with his, Trunks, some other toddler with his fathers hair and Vegeta's corpses along the ground of the devastated Earth. And then came another figure, with metallic gray exterior made of Katchin and yellow eyes to boot.

A scowl framed his face while he slowly pulled his fist out of his now ruined bedside drawer. "Again? Ugh…" He really needed to ask Bulma if he could buy some of that Vegeta-proof-stuff she was designing for the guy to use around the house. Kami knew that he could really use with some of it…

Maybe even beg her for a Gravity Room he could set up in the backyard somewhere while he was at it.

Anyway, after destroying yet another ten zeni timepiece and ruining his table in the process, the Super Saiyan 2 sat up and stretched, feeling his muscles pop one after the other.

According to his count, it'd been close to three weeks since the Broly incident; making that two, potentially universal conflicts the Z-fighters had had to combat in just one year. But of course, the crisis had been successfully averted thanks to good old-fashioned fisticuffs, the earth was once again allowed to continue turning as if nothing had ever happened. However, the last battle was pure luck on the Z-fighters part. If Turles hadn't made the ultimate sacrifice, they would've all been decimated by the myth.

This went to show that even in peacetime, the Z-fighters couldn't slack off and should always be prepared no matter the circumstances.

It was probably the most ongoing trend for Gohan and his friends. All of them had saved the planet so many times and yet have received no acknowledgements for their actions. Though it didn't bother him or his family so much, since they preferred to peace and quiet, a couple of the others were feeling a little bit cheated out of their honors, namely Yamcha and Krillin. But, not being ones to hold grudges for the sake of well being and serenity, they let the credit-taking slide, and returned as productive, hard-working members of society.

Gohan in the meantime tackled his training regimens even harder than ever due to the humiliation they faced on Namek.

With the knowledge that there were even more powerful fighters out there in the universe than Cell, the boy resolved to make some much needed amendments to his previous routine, starting with his extended study periods. After telling his mother about the outcome of the Broly battle, the Son mother, satisfied with the progress her son had made in his education and studies, reluctantly allowed him to train more times during the week with the promise that he would be able to use his skills to provide a steady income for his family.

Feeling as if a great weight was being lifted from his shoulders, Gohan assured Chi-Chi that he would be able to get some part-time work at Capsule Corp with Bulma. With his level of skill, strength and knowledge, the boy was confident he would be able to fill up an entire roster of staff for the business, thereby saving them a lot on big projects.

Gohan also had the incredibly attractive idea of entering the _World Martial Arts Tournaments_ to get some extra spending money for his family, since they could surely use it as they had used nearly all of the money Gohan had won for them five years ago.

Approving of his plan, Chi-Chi pretty much allowed Gohan free reign. So with an idea in mind and a new plan for the future coming to light, the demi-Saiyan spent a majority of his time training out in the fields. Goku trained with him at times, other times he was helping out Chi Chi. Sometimes, he'd train in Other World under the Grand Kai's tutelage.

Not only did it allow him plenty of opportunities to think, clear his head and make some independent arrangements for the coming years, it also gave him more time to become accustomed to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Having already stayed like this for a few days since his battle against Broly, Gohan was really starting to come into his own. However, he was nowhere close to mastering the erratic form. Electricty hadn't ceased, just suppressed.

Though he did experience sudden mood swings every now and then, his naturally kind side battling with the aggressive side of his level two state, he learned to get a hold of himself through quiet meditation and concentration. After long periods of settling his spirit and finding his true self swirling in the depths of all his monstrous power, the demi-Saiyan would then go out and do some physical exercises that focused on control above everything else, which really helped him in acquiring a firmer grasp of his Ascended Saiyan state. It also strengthened his body in general, as continuing to hold this form required a great deal of effort and focus.

Understandably, often he did have these surprising and unexpected bursts of strength, which led him to damaging one thing or another around the property.

This morning it had been his whole bedside station.

Granted it wasn't something as big as the dining room chair, the T.V remote, parts of the floor or the front door, it was still another thing broken. Hopefully he would be able to fix that sometime soon.

After waking up early that Saturday morning and noticing that it was still dark out, the transformed boy flexed his arms and, upon rolling out of bed, quickly slapped on his purple gi. Being sure to quietly tiptoe out of the house, the young half-Saiyan then retreated out onto his property's front lawn and, just like every other early morning, began a series of warm ups and stretching routines.

Going through the familiar motions of his father, starting with his legs, his arms, and then throwing a few light jabs and kicks for practice, kicking up a small gust of wind at the same time, Gohan then took off and headed into the hills. Being sure to put a big distance between himself and his home, the half-Saiyan quickly threw himself into several long rounds of shadow sparring. Holding his power at just the right level so that he didn't cause any unnecessary damage to the region, the spiky haired blonde's form blurred out and sprang into the sky, where he began his eloquent martial dance over the rolling fields of his homeland. Though he modeled his fighting style after his father, his was completely different.

The next few hours practically flew by at a reasonable speed, with Gohan jumping from close combat skills to ki control. He even spent an hour of fighting against himself through use of the _**Cloning**_ technique, which he was able to pick up from Piccolo during the month of building the Infinity to help him with his sparring practices.

He was making cracking progress too.

Eventually, when the sun started to rise over the mountains, the boy ended his bout of fighting with his copies and promptly returned them to his body. After they jumped back into him from different sides and melded into a singularity once again, the demi-Saiyan continued on with a harder round of sparring, this time with a little more power in his blows.

Generating gusts of wind that cut across Mount Paozu's valleys and fields in all directions, the young Saiyan male blurred over the valleys and through the sky at terrific speeds, easily at mach 100. Eventually, after shadow sparring for several more minutes, the boy dropped to ground level and began back flipping rapidly across the terrain. Landing on his feet and sliding to a stop, the boy cupped his hands beside him and charged a blue ball of ki between his hands in an instant.

"_**KA-ME-HA-ME-**_" Its light blasting out across the grass, Gohan gritted his teeth before flinging his attack forward with a mighty bellow. _"**HAAAAAAAAA**_!" The blast rocketed from his hands and shot across the valleys, at first traveling in a straight line. But then, all of a sudden, the powerful attack started to curve and bend as the young Super Saiyan warrior took control of the beam's path and guided it safely over the hills and into the sky.

Bringing it around in a wide arc, he eventually brought the blast back down to the ground and directed it towards him. The blue energy wave honed in on his position, prompting the young warrior to spin around and catch the attack with his bare hands. The enormous attack slammed into his palms and burned into them with the ferocity of the sun itself. Eventually, after a full minute of struggling, the powered down Super Saiyan 2 then dug his fingers into the front of the blast and literally ripped it in half. The two parts detonated safely off to the sides with great force, shaking the countryside all around.

When the smoke cleared and the embers of energy faded onto the wind, it revealed Gohan standing perfectly unscathed in the center. Patting his hands down and dusting off his gi, the young warrior breathed a sigh of relief and went about loosening his arms and shoulders. "Good work out. But if I want to get stronger, I'm gonna have to do a lot more than that. I won't let what transpired against Broly happen again."

The demi-Saiyan dropped to his normal form and grabbed a timer. He set it to 30 Seconds. He lost the training drill if he doesn't see the timer at least twice in his base form alone. The half Saiyan hit start and almost instantly shot into the sky, ripping through it at full speed. Breaking the sound barrier by 120 times, at Mach 120, he passed the clock one time in 23 seconds. That left 7 seconds for Gohan to circle the Earth again. The hybrid had failed to break his goal so he subjected himself to more taxing drills.

* * *

_Three years had passed since the untimely incident on Namek with the myth and the renegade. After recovering from the battle that scarred Namek forever, the Z-fighters learned a lesson. They had to get even stronger. Before the fight, the warriors were confident not many things in the universe could harm them. Until Broly came along, and not only defeated them, he crushed them, humiliated them effortlessly. He pummeled through all of them and it was a miracle the group had survived, and it was thanks to a renegade whom wasn't even on their side. Out of all of them though, Vegeta took the loss the hardest. At first, the myth had put him a state paralyzed with fear. The might prince had been on his knees, mesmerized by the legends sheer power alone. And then the humiliation from it all, making him look like a coward, a fool, a person that was all bark and no bite. It crushed his pride, and not only that, he was the weakest Saiyan on the Z-fighters. Goku surpassed both of the other Saiyans with his extra training from Other World while he was still dead, and Gohan was already stronger than him prior to the tournament. The newly resolved Saiyan pushed the hardest, way past his limits during the three years, thinking about Broly, Kakarot and Gohan as motivation. However, this caused his family to crumble in grief. The Saiyan hardly associated with them, just training, eating, training, sleeping, training and training again. It seemed the total humiliation crushed him and his pride, turning him into a training machine. Bulma grew sick of it, resorting to drugs to reduce her stress. Young Trunks suffered without his father to guide him, and Bulma intoxicants affected him worse. His mother was a drunk and his father didn't even acknowledge either of them. The five year old couldn't understand what had transpired though._

_During the prior three years, the second son of Goku named Goten was born and is already a three year old. Goku spent time with his family the vast majority of the three years, taking care of Goten, helping around the house, and keeping Gohan on his toes. The Saiyan however trained in Other World on the Grand Kai's planet with the Grand Kai himself whenever he trained by himself. He always returned to his household everyday afterwards. Life was going good for the Saiyan and his wife learned how to fly courtesy of himself so they wouldn't need to buy a car. The control for the Saiyans in their Super Saiyan 2 states were nearly perfect, it just required an extra half a year or so on fine tuning. The eratic aura of the transformation made it very hard to control for extremely long periods of time. Their power grew in leaps and bounds, quadruple what they were against Broly, which is above the basic version of the Legendary Super Saiyan 2 state. If the mastered version of base Super Saiyan was a much more powerful variant to the regular Super Saiyan, then the same could probably be said for Super Saiyan 2._

_For the first hybrid, he also felt impacted by the Broly fiasco. He felt he wasn't strong enough because he hardly trained after the Cell debacle was done and over with. He was beaten with ease by an adversary who's power dwarfed everyone's. After the whole thing ended and he recovered, he started training much more and more seriously, his power growing in leaps and bounds, though he wasn't as strong as his father quite yet. However, the demi-Saiyan had a life, unlike his elder Saiyan compatriots. He continued to study profusely, worked on projects with Bulma in Capsule Corp, helped out his mother in their rather large home, looked after his little brother and Trunks whenever he came over to play, and trained/hung out with Videl. The Demi-Saiyan, whom was 14 years old, a true Teenager, started harboring feelings for Videl. He knew it was puberty and his hormones, but he really started to like her more than just a friend. Though he was still too shy to admit it out loud. Speaking of Videl, she improved her power considerably, now on the level of Vegeta when he came to Earth under Gohan's tutelage. She also grew a few inches, standing at 5'5''. She also grew her hair out, letting it flow down to her shoulders. Her lady hood didn't go unnoticed as they started developing much more, already the size of a regular woman's. Gohan's voice also got considerably deeper, sounding less and less like a kid. Gohan also grew quite a bit, standing at 5'8", which is now a bit taller than Vegeta and taller than his mother or Bulma. He grew his hair upwards courtesy of Videl's influence, and it now looked like his hair from before in Super Saiyan 2. Just a little shorter, but just as wild as before. Goku also started teaching Videl the basics of the Kaioken, not the full version however. Gohan even got her started on GR training, getting her used to 5x Earth's gravity and working her way up. _

_The rest of the Z-fighters were training as well, but adapted to life of peace. Piccolo lived on the lookout, and consistently trained with Gohan whenever Goku had gone to train in Other World. His strength also grew to that of Cell's in his second most powerful form, when he absorbed Raditz, which was quite impressive for the Namekian. Krillin trained even harder but at the same time dated Android 18. The former monk recently married her as well as grew out his hair, showing that he shaved the majority of his life. Tien and Chiaotzu continued to train in solitude far away into the mountains. Yamcha got himself a date in Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend, and kept on training as well, pushing harder than his other human companions to reach their level of power so he wouldn't be demeaned as a weakling. Yamcha felt like quitting, but after hearing of the battle with Broly and how everyone got their posteriors kicked, he got back into training mode, determined to not be a weakling any longer._

_So that was the gist of it. Peace has reigned on the Z-fighters for three years. But how long will it last..._

* * *

_In Mount Paozu's Mountains slopes during winter..._

Gohan couldn't work up the nerve.

It had nearly been a whole 7 years since he met the dazzling, midnight haired girl, Videl. Her fiery spirit, raw tenacity, and stubborn attitude had done nothing but attract the teenager, having been fourteen for a bit more than 3 months. The only thing is that unti three years ago during Cell, Gohan had never lived or socialized with anyone his age, boy or girl besides Videl.

He couldn't ask Goku or Vegeta, the latter having closed himself off from the younger Saiyan and his father, and having little to no direct conversations with anyone other than Bulma. The former was nearly clueless when it came to handling girls.

He couldn't ask Piccolo for advise, him being...well...Piccolo, who had no helpful advice when engaging in conversation with someone of the opposite sex of any other race.

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin, despite being partnered with their own romantic partners, had little advice that Gohan wanted to seek. All of their girlfriends were abnormal in some sense or another: Maron was a ditsy girl on the surface, while retaining a wise and precise side that had knowledge of many things, thus making her the perfect spy, that managed to give Yamcha the inspiration he needed to increase his strength and new found tenacity as a warrior; Launch was a Bipolar woman, who for all intents and purposes, had the rarest case of dual personality due to inconsistent sneezing; And last but not least, the beautiful Android 18, while the most reserved and seemingly normal of the three women, had a contained, nasty temper that rivaled any Saiyan's that Gohan knew of.

He thought of asking Bulma, but it'd be the same as if he asked his mom. Gohan sighed, looking over at Videl, whom held a crackling sphere of her own energy in between the palm of her hands. It was white, and thrummed like a beating heart, with occasional spasms of shocking tendrils, showing just how much she was pouring her energy into it while constantly focusing her own natural Ki that flowed within her body.

He knew, now was the time, while the thought was still fresh. He'd know it'd take years if he didn't take initiative now, rather than later.

Hesitantly, Gohan walked up to stand right next to Videl, the latter still squinting her eyes in concentration of the tasking procedure before her. Looking to the side, Gohan stomped his foot on the ground trying to calm down his anticipation. "Hey, Videl. What is that?"

"Oh, hey, Gohan," Videl spoke out with stress and concentration, not taking her eyes for a second off the ball of flowing energy in between her hands, "I'm trying to create my own signature move, or attack for that matter."

"That's great and all, what'll you call it?" Asked Gohan, examining the ki gathered in her palm.

"I'd like to call it the 'Exploding Comet'. The attack itself explodes into multiple burst of ki," Videl explained, her hair flowing with the breeze of wind.

"Well...I was wondering...uhhh," Gohan scratched the back of his head, blushing even hotter as he kept his gaze down at his feet, his periphery locked onto Videl's glowing ball of hot light. "Maybe...we could...uh...if its alright with you... do something together... just you and me."

Videl began to grind her teeth, annoyed by Gohan's sudden case of shyness, wondering what he could be talking about. All she could concentrate was the delicate task of continually harnessing her energy, maintaining it, charging it, and control her aura to keep balance. But all she heard was Gohan's voice, irritatingly distracting her.

"Gohan, please spit it out!" Videl spoke loudly, more harshly than she wanted to, due to the tenuous task at hand.

What she heard in response, however, wasn't what she expected.

"What I'm trying to say is... will you go out with me?" Gohan inquired calmly, his face alight with a visible blush.

What happened in response caused Videl's hands to suddenly lose grip of her energy ball, causing it to fire off like a cannon, and thrust into the horizon. In the distance, a collection of mountains combusted at once within an enormous explosion, sending a blistering wind emphasizing its distant grade of destruction. The name of the attack surely made itself present through the destruction.

Neither Videl nor Gohan noticed or cared about the distant, thunderous blast. Even as Videl stood to her feet, she couldn't help but don a similar mask of flushed cheeks to match Gohan's. Grasping her aloof hair, she began to fiddle with it as she spoke aloud. "Well...I guess...that would be fine..."

"Great." Gohan responded, though kept his eyes away from Videl's at the moment. "Then, would you like to go to North City's strip and just...hang out...there?"

"Sounds great!" Videl spoke suddenly, as she ran over to Gohan and jumped on his back for a free ride, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's get going then!"

Gohan's eyes widened, suddenly feeling very awkward and hot inside at the same time. As her voice tickled his ear, he couldn't help but gulp down his nervousness, as a small fraction of his pride allowed him to not stop out of shock, but continue flying forward. The uncomfortable rush of hormones also didn't help him out, causing him to mentally hope she wouldn't notice how tight his Gi suddenly became.

"Alright!" Gohan spoke, enjoying the fact Videl helped him break out of his shell, taking the lead this time around. He still couldn't shake the feeling of the contact Videl was giving so he asked the obvious question.

"Uh, Videl? What are you-"

"Shhhh, silly. I felt tired after using all that concentration and energy on my own personal techniques. Besides," Videl added with a contented smile, "you're body is really warm and...relaxing, so I'll just lie right here for awhile."

Gohan couldn't bring up words to describe the feeling that welled up within his guts. He supposed this was what butterflies in his stomach was to feel like, for he never felt like spreading a happy grin as wide as he did now. Even as he sped at a small pacing velocity, he couldn't help but enjoy the moments that he was spending with such a wonderful girl like Videl.

"You want to turn up the speed?" asked the teenage Saiyan with a smile.

"Sure. I wanna see how fast and exhilarating a Super Saiyan is from a near first person perspective." Videl stated.

"Well ya might want to hold on tight!" Gohan exclaimed, flashing Super Saiyan and shooting off with a hyper sonic boom. To onlookers, the pair looked like a golden comet soaring through the atmosphere.

After they arrived, Gohan and Videl explored the cityscape of North City.

While it was a comparably advanced city, most of the buildings were at a much lower altitude compared to West and East Cities, having quite a few areas for entertainment and recreational activities. From food stands, to an amusement part, to a water park, arcades, and various places just to walk around for scenic pleasure, Gohan and Videl spent the majority of their day just hanging out like normal teens on a casual date.

The idea that this was agreed to being a date made Gohan, and even Videl's stomach's flourish with joy. Having a date in a casual, fun environment definitely broke down the mental and emotional walls they placed as mutual martial artists, and treated each other in a much more nonchalant manner.

As they walked down the sidewalk, with the Sun beginning to set in the horizon, Gohan stared off at the beautiful sunset while enjoying a cone of ice cream with Videl. Walking towards a curve back to the city, Gohan looked over at the dazzling radiance that was cast over the young girl, enamoring his eyes and make his heart beat against his chest.

That said heart nearly burst through his chest, as his head whiplashed to the side when Videl turned to look in his direction. Despite him not seeing her face, he could feel the knowing smile stretch across her face as she ate her ice cream with satisfaction. Before Gohan knew it, he felt his hand reaching out to grasp a hold of Videl's, squeezing it.

As his eyes met hers, they both smiled as they walked back into the festive like city, Videl returned the feelings silently by entwining her fingers into his own. The act of acknowledgement of his physical motion of sincere feelings to her being returned brought a sense of fulfillment like none other than before. He had gained his powers through nothing but pain, anguish, and desperation. But standing next to her, felt like he truly had something he wanted to protect and preserve. He couldn't quite comprehend what the feeling was though, it was a weird sensation to say the least. Well to him due to not having experience.

When they finished the ice cream, they went into the arcade for one more round of competition before calling the day. At 8:15 p.m, the duo walked out hand in hand. Gohan, feeling more confident then ever, walked out with a small smile. The moon shone brightly upon the ground, illuminated Gohan and Videl as they walked down the street.

Suddenly, Videl's cell phone buzzed with a 'Ding' sound. Checking it, she quickly shoved it down her pocket with a look of irritation on her face. Videl sighed in annoyance before speaking. "Damnit. Daddy wants me home soon, I gotta go before he throws a fit."

"Well that's a bummer, it was fun while it lasted." Gohan commented, rubbing his hair sheepishly while frowning. Onyx eyes met sapphire ones in a clash of affection.

"I couldn't agree more," Videl inquired. She gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek to show appreciation while looking him in the eye. This caused Gohan to blush scarlet before righting himself quickly. Luckily, Videl couldn't see it in the dark therefore she couldn't comment.

They shared one more glance at one another before the ebony haired girl flew into the dark sky with an illuminating white bluish glow. She then took off with a supersonic boom, ripping through the sky like a bullet.

Gohan warped to the sky and warped for a second time across the horizon towards his home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vegeta reached for the off switch on the gravity machine, turning it off with a sigh. He had been at it for the past four hours, and yet, he felt unnaturally hungry for his shift. Grabbing a towel from the rack within the chamber, he began toweling himself off, realizing he'd need a shower the moment he'd get in the house. Grumbling he could only wonder how much stronger he truly gotten within the last two and a half years.

'_An entire three years since I got humiliated by Broly and I'm still weaker than Kakarot and on par with his brat. I'm pushing myself the hardest, way beyond my limits, and I'm still on the damn back burner,_' Vegeta realized bitterly, squeezing the towel as he exits from the chamber.

His eyes squinted as bright sunlight hits his retinas, making him shake his head as he walks begrudgingly towards the house, to scrounge up something from the fridge.

Considering how much work the past three years he placed into his training, he had been asking Bulma less to cook meals and started to just find quick edible snacks to take with him instead as he worked out in the Gravity Chamber. He even started sleeping most of the years in the chamber instead of the warm, comfortable bed that tempted him to relax and slumber with Bulma.

Due to the unmistakable evidence via Namekian ex guardian of Earth, he knew that Kakarot had been finding some way of training in a much more intense environment than what the lax one on Earth had to offer.

Vegeta had hardly paid attention until recently how absent the life and warmth he had in the past three years in comparison to before his sight returned to his rival. The one warrior, and outclassed low-life had beaten him in the most humiliating fashion. Time and again he missed opportunities to return the favor in a challenging light, but something always came up. And when Vegeta was a free spirit in hell, the low class got even more special training from the Grand Kai. Coupled with the fact that the palm haired Saiyan could still gain extra training from the Grand Kai pissed him off to no end. He now felt he would never catch up to his rival, but the prince would keep trying, determined to achieve his goal.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Vegeta muttered lowly as he reached the house, opening the door to acquire his sustenance. And for the first time, he was blatantly exposed to the vices of his wife.

His nose, enhanced beyond what normal humans could smell, scrunched up at the scent of old alcohol and smoke flowing through the house. His eyes watered slightly at the stinging sensation they made to his eyes, causing him to growl with irritation, "What the hell is going on?! Is someone dead?!"

After following the trail of crumpled beer cans, wine bottles and cigarette buds, Vegeta found the source of all the mess and smoke-filled air. Bulma was sitting back on a chair, with a single beer can in her right hand, a weed bag on her lap and a cigarette in the other. The rosy complexion on her face and the half-dead look in her eyes dictated to Vegeta she was slightly buzzed while feeling slightly sedated by the effects of the cigars.

What infuriated him most wasn't the act of intoxicants being used so blatantly in overdose, but the fact she was doing it right next to a whimpering five year old Trunks.

"What the Hell is this all about, woman?!" Vegeta asked aloud in irritation, waving his hand at all the mess and the state she was in.

"Oh...hey Vegeta," Bulma spoke in a flat, monotone voice, sounding tired and frustrated herself, "finally decided to come in to recharge before getting back at it, huh? Well, help yourself to the fridge...its not like I cook here anymore."

"Bulma, what the hell's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked pointedly, raising his hand as his eyes widened with incredulous anger, motioning towards the irritated child standing within the play pen. "Why are you like this around Trunks? Do you not care what this is doing to him?!"

"Oh, he doesn't mind it," Bulma waved dismissively with her beer-grasping hand, looking over with a drunken smile at her child. "Isn't that right, my little man?"

Trunks shook his head vigorously, not liking the fumes of the intoxicants.

Shrugging, Bulma returned her attention to a heavily breathing Vegeta. "Well, he may whine a little, but its not gonna hurt him, right? Saiyan physiology remember." She said drunkly, not remembering nor care that intoxicants do harm them.

Turning away, Vegeta gritted his teeth as he spoke lowly, "I may not be the best father," he returned his gaze to look at Trunks' tear-eyed, irritated face, before meeting his wife's disgruntled visage. "But I know for a fact that stuff is going to skull-f*** him in the long run. If you know what's best for your..._our_...child, then you'll get rid of that stuff right now!"

Raising her left hand to take a long drag, Bulma exhaled blatantly, as she spoke with a venomous tone. "Make me you damn bastard!"

Vegeta didn't take long. Within the matter of a second, all of the cans on the floor and the fresh ones were placed into his arms, crushed into a small wet metallic ball. Grasping the pack of cigarettes, he threw out both of the waste products in the air and launched a ball of blue energy, turning it all into ash. Adding insult to injury, Vegeta snatched the beer can from her right hand and also threw it out, followed up with a blast of ki, and snuffed out her cigarette in her free hand. Then he picked up the weed bag and obliterated it to ash.

Blinking a few moments, Bulma began to absorb just what happened. When she did, she stood to her feet and shouted at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE F***?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I should be asking you that!" Vegeta pointed his finger at her with a dark glare displayed upon his visage. "Why are you acting like a complete slob and infecting our son with intoxicants like that?! Saiyan senses are enhanced from a humans, including smell!"

"Since when the hell have you cared?!" Bulma laughed bitterly, placing her hands on her hips. "Does smelling my breath and smelling my cigars bother you that much, Saiyan man? The Mighty Prince of all Saiyans cowers from drugs?!"

"You're drunk, woman!" Vegeta shouted.

Throwing up her hands up, Bulma began to tirade. "No shit I'm drunk! You know why? I haven't had a single moment of true peace and relaxation in over two years, thanks to you and you and your obsession!"

"Do tell, woman, how this is all my fault," Vegeta laughed derisively, crossing his arms over his chest as a smirk of amusement crossed his lips.

"You're not here anymore, you're just eating our food! You don't bother to take an ounce of care in raising your own son anymore, ever since your revival and Broly incident three years ago! All you do is train, train, eat, train, train, and eat! You don't sleep, and when you do, its not in bed with me anymore! Its as if any passion for doing anything outside of your stupid fixation with getting even with Goku has been sapped by seeing him surpass you even further AND the Broly incident! Soon, you'll not even remember our names, as the only name you remember is Kakarot, Kakarot. A name that shouldn't even matter to you like that anymore! I thought you had moved passed that, but that belief was shot out the window the moment you got your ass kicked!" Bulma finished shouting, heaving with great exertion as she glared at him.

Vegeta stayed silent, only settling with glaring back at her. The tension was considerable, and he swore he could hear sparks from how much animosity was being thrust into the air between them. He then finished with his profound growl as he unfurled his arms and walked right up into her foul-smelling face. "What my goals are and what your mundane ones are, range in importance from the distance between the stars to this mud ball of a planet. You've never grew up with the expectation of inheriting the throne your father suspected you to get by birthright, and then have that, and your whole race wiped out. You were never spat upon by someone who believed to be on top of the world and disrespected everything you represented. And that insult has gone unwarranted long enough. The moment I surpass Kakarot, I WILL have my revenge by defeating him," pointing his thumb at his chest with emphasis. "And I WILL not be stopped. Not by you, or my son, or anyone. This is my destiny, and you won't hold me back from it!" The prince transformed into a Super Saiyan involuntarily.

"Well, I'm not sure as hell stopping your obsessed, narcissistic, self-absorbed, immature, childish ambition, Vegeta!" Bulma spoke in a dry, flat tone, as she poked his chest with firm emphasis of her own, "you can have your petty vices, if you let me indulge in mine! Until then, don't even try lecturing me on what I should or shouldn't do, let alone parenting children! Poor little Trunks doesn't even have a true father!"

With a hiss, Vegeta turned on his heels and left Bulma in a huff. He blocked out the now apparent cries coming from Trunks' play pen, and the incredulous reality he now lived in. All the Saiyan could think about was anger and rage.

Grasping the handle of the door, he had to restrain himself from pulling it off the door as he opened it. Walking outside, he journeyed over to the center of the lawn, his breaths practically growing ragged with bottled frustration and rage. Raising his gloved hands up and lower his face to look at them, he glowered as he barely could close them into fists, clenching very tightly.

Then, pulling them back, Vegeta howled loudly. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"

The force that expelled from his lungs shook the foundation of the entire city. Glass rattled, lawn ornaments cracked, and car alarms began sounding in fierce succession. By the time he stopped, all of the air had finally been released, and he felt his eyes close with some minute satisfaction.

Wrapping himself in an aura of Golden Ki, Vegeta launched himself off the ground and into the sky, flying farther into the downtown area of West City, hoping to clear his head and find some way to figure things out. Perhaps Bulma had been right? At the moment he didn't even care.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half a galaxy away, a dark chamber lit up for the first time in decades. The final act of an ancient extinct alien race had been completed. A machine opened its yellow eyes for the first time ever. The red velvet machine with blue gauntlets, a pale face, and golden eyes sat up, fueled with hatred. Then another figure with metallic gray exterior made of Katchin and yellow eyes to boot arose. It had a golden inside mouth as well, along with black gauntlets on forearms and knees. The two machines had two different purposes but one common goal.

To eradicate the Saiyans by any means necessary.

* * *

_A/N: And a new Saga begins. This Saga will have a darker approach to it, with an OC villain. It will incorporate less battling and more deception, diabolical concepts, different abilities and overall darker than normal, or at least I hope it is. Stay tuned for the next chapter and before I leave, I'll show you the Broly battle power levels._

_Power Comparison:_

Tier 0: Turles SSj2 (During Sacrifice)

Tier 1: Broly LSSJ2, Goku SSJ2 (Kaioken and Energy boosts)

Tier 2: Weakened Broly LSSJ2, Turles SSJ2 (After second Fruit)

Tier 3: Goku SSJ2, Gohan SSJ2, Vegeta SSJ2, Turles SSJ2, LSSJ Broly

Tier 4: Piccolo (After fusing with Slug), Goku SSJ, Gohan SSJ, Vegeta SSJ, Turles SSJ

Tier 5: Piccolo, Broly SSJ, Krillin (Super Kaioken x10)

Tier 6: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Turles, Krillin, Paragus SSJ, Broly

_Review Section:_

**C:**_Great chapter as always. Even though Turles's sacrifice was relatively obvious it was well done. Nice job on redeeming him. I hope you keep Broly dead instead of having him come back, like they did with the movies. I still love how Broly is super psycho. I love how Gohan reacts in the middle of battle to Broly's craziness, you do a great job to show that even though Gohan is a great warrior he is still a kid. Keep up the great work. Can't wait for Turles's storyline._

**R:**_Definitely. Broly WON'T be coming back. If he did, it wouldn't make sense considering he was trapped in Turles vicinity and explosion. I'm glad you think I'm keeping the characters in character. Glad you loved the chapters during the Broly fight, and Turles will definitely get his storyline. We don't know what happened to the ruins of Frieza's intergalactic empire in space. Thanks for the review as always, keep them coming._

**C:**_Awesome job._

**R: **_Thank you._

**C:**_You went above and beyond what I thought would happen with turles suicide attack. I thought it would be straight up turles eating the fruit then detonating. The battle that led up to that happening was damn good. It looked like briefly broly might cum back and win._

_In response to the review where you said maybe far into the future you could make a story where the villians win their fights. Maybe you could expand on that and say take broly winning his fight and have broly go on to fight the remaining villians. Could be an interesting take instead of the regular one offs where the villians just wins their battle and it ends. Or z fighters fight said villain and the villain joins them and becomes good._

**R: **_Very interesting prospect, I'm considering doing that instead. It could probably turn into spin-off series of this. And I couldn't have a Turles just straight up suicide move because it would've been for naught, Broly would have survived and killed the rest of the Z-fighters. Thanks for the review, I await your next one._

**C:**_O__nce again u have done a great job and turles's sacrifice was really sad...i hope u update soon_

**R: **_Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. _

**C:**_Loved the chapter. The action was well written and very fun. And you're welcome for the Piccolo idea. :)_

**R: **_Thanks, I'm glad you think the chapter was enjoyable. _

**C: **_Would've been better with peanut butter, but I digress. Good chap as always, but the Broly fight seemed somewhat drawn out._

**R: **_Sorry, I didn't have time to add peanut butter as I was writing. Thanks for the compliment and I agree the chapter was kind of drawn out. However, if I had Turles just do a suicide move, he wouldn't have killed Broly because Broly wouldn't have been pinned down or completely weakened. Then the sacrifice would've been for naught and the story would end due to everyone but Broly being dead._

**C: **_Sad to see turles sacrifice and hopefully broly is gone for good but i have a question would you add more adventures or would you skip directly to 7 years after cell fiasco?_

**R: **_Glad you thought the sacrifice was sad and Broly is gone for good. And did this chapter answer your last question? _

* * *

_Stay tuned for the Next Chapter. Chapter 37: Undying Hatred. Until then, stay safe. Deuces._


	37. Chapter 37: Undying Hatred

_Chapter 37: Undying Hatred_

* * *

_Somehwere deep in Space..._

++Target: The Saiyans++

++Location: Error++

++Cold Dynasty Currently Nonexistent++

++New Information: New Dynasty Taken Over By Prince Vegeta++

++Error++Error++Error++Planet Vegeta Destroyed++

++New Information: Saiyans Located++Saiyans Located++

++Status: Five Saiyans Located in Milky Way++Sector: 3205098y++

++One Saiyan Located in Dormideus Sector++

++More Information: Five Saiyans Located on Planet Earth++The One Saiyan Located on Planet Mint++

++Query: Three Saiyans Deceased Three Years Ago++

++New Information: "Super" Saiyan?++

++Departure: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1++

++Objective: Annihilate The Saiyans++

"Yes," Started a blue skinned alien elder with blood red eyes and wrinkles. "The Extinction of the Saiyans is near. I just know it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A Month later..._

In the heat of day, Goku and Gohan faced off in a breeze. For company, they had Goten and Trunks to watch and hang out whilst the two stronger Saiyans spar.

"Goten, Trunks. This is the intensity of a spar between Super Saiyans, pay close attention. One day you'll be in battles like these and you'll have to be ready." Goku informed, getting into his own turtle fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready, Gohan."

The first hybrid got into his own stance, a stance between the turtle and demon styles. "Dad's right. This is an example of a real battle, except we aren't fighting to the death. However, in a fight with enemies, it's 99% of the time a life or death battle. You understand?"

Trunks nodded eagerly, while Goten shook his head. "What's example mean?"

Gohan shook his head while Trunks snorted. "You dolt, it means to say or do something that relates to another thing."

"Okay!" Goten chirped cheerfully. "Now whatz attention mean?"

"Goten, it means to look at us and our motion while we spar," Gohan stated lightly, trying not to confuse his younger brother. However, he thought Goten was being forced to study like was from his mother. Perhaps she gave into Goku's will and decided Goten should become a warrior? That didn't matter though, the toddler at least needed a basic understanding of vocabulary and math. Gohan then decided he was going to teach his younger brother a few things so he won't be totally clueless. It appeared that Trunks inherited his parents tactical brilliance and Goten inherited his fathers naivety.

"Okay. I wanna see action, punch, kick, smash!" Goten said, iterating his words in the sky with his own motion.

"Goten, after this, ya wanna play with my toys?"

"Sure, you have lots of cool ones, like your firetruck, race car, airp-" The second child of Goku was cut off by his father.

"Ehem. Oh yeah and just a warning, you might wanna back up at least 20 yards just to be safe. Now without further ado, lets go!" Goku shouted, anticipating his sons first move of the spar.

Gohan sped towards Goku and sent a fist out at his fathers face. The lowclass easily blocked the blow and sent one of his own at his first born. Gohan used his warping technique to quickly get out of the way of the blow and appeared behind the Earth raised Saiyan with an elbow to his back.

Goku recovered quickly, using his ki to stop any momentum from the blow. In an instant he sent his fist flying forward into Gohans face, catching the first hybrid off guard.

The father charged again, but his son saw it coming. The teenager vanished out of sight and appeared behind Goku. He drove an elbow down into Goku's head sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground, making a three meter diameter crater.

"Woah, I didn't know daddy and big brother were that strong." Goten commented.

"Yeah no kidding. I thought my daddy was the strongest, cuz how much he train everyday. But I dunno anymore." Trunks responded, equally immersed in the spar.

Gohan blocked his elders jab and sent a kick his fathers way. However, the older Saiyan vanished at the last second via Instant Transmission before appearing in front of the other Saiyan. The teenager brought his forearms up to block his fathers harsh strike.

The Son of Bardock elbowed the teen in the gut, sending him flying through the air at sound rippling speeds. Goku shot after him at blistering speeds. The older Saiyan rammed into the younger Saiyan's shoulder, making Gohan stagger in the air. The first hybrid back flipped away, gaining some space in between the two combatants.

"Wow, even though I don't particularly enjoy fighting nor violence, I'll admit this has been fun. You're really strong dad, the training you've had must have been effective." Gohan stated while wiping stray blood flowing down his cheek.

"Your not so bad yourself, you aren't to far off from me. You've certainly kept up with your training like I hoped you would. I guess that Broly incident was the inspiration you needed, eh?" Goku remarked.

"Part of the reason. Hey what do you say we turn this up."

"I was waiting for you to ask, Gohan."

Both Saiyans flashed Super Saiyan, eager to engage once more.

The younger Saiyan charged back at him only to be intercepted by a light ki blast from the low class. Goku took the window of opportunity to hook Gohan in the jaw before following up with two knees to the stomach.

The younger Saiyan spat up some blood, before wiping his mouth clean. The adult flipped upwards, intent of downwards kicking his opponent to the ground. The teen flanked Goku to the side and caught him with a swift but powerful uppercut to the jaw.

The orange clad Saiyan went flying in the sky at the speed of sound, but he recovered quickly and vanished. The hybrid felt his father behind him, and swung around in a flash. The pure blood smiled, and vanished back to in front of Gohan, kicking him three times consecutively before tripping him.

While the halfling descended to the ground, the pure-hearted Saiyan attempted to clobber him with a hay maker. Gohan used his warp technique, appearing behind his father, kicking him two times before landing a strong blow. When the teenager proceeded to assault his father, Goku whipped around, grabbing his son's left arm and right leg, twirling him in the air. The adult released a kiai wave, flinging his son a couple feet away from himself. The demi-Saiyan skidded his across the ground, his feet digging in the ground. He raised his arms to block when Goku charged once more.

Goku slammed his fist through his sons defenses, sending a fist right into the hybrids face. Wasting no time he used Instant Transmission to get out of the way of Gohans return blow and landed another blow right into the other Saiyan's stomach doubling him over. A hammer blow to the back soon sent the teenager careening into the ground.

The pure blood suddenly phased behind Gohan to deliver a blow to the shorter Saiyan. But unfortunately for him, Gohan recovered and easily parried the blow. He sent a small ball of ki behind him into the low classes stomach.

The energy attack knocked the wind out of the Saiyan and Gohan never let up for a second. He began to assault his father with blow after blow before the combatant could even begin to block.

"Hey, how about we go a level further beyond?"

"Whatever you want dad."

"Great!"

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Father and Son alike shouted, leaving electricity crackling around both of them as their power soared.

"**Masenko HAAH**!" Gohan manifested golden ki into his hands before firing off his signature attack.

''**KAMEHAMEHAAAA**!'' Goku shot his own signature move at his rival in retaliation.

The two blasts met in a stalemate, with neither gaining ground on the other. Slowly, Goku's beam began over powering Gohan's, whom pushed more power into his attack. The two beams eventually canceled out, forming a enormous explosion that shook the ground for miles on end.

The taller Saiyan barely had time to get out of the way of the blast before it expanded its radius. Unfortunately for him, his son was already behind him with a fist to the face, sending him into the remnants of the blast. The Saiyan hybrid followed up on his attack with a series of ki blasts that Goku had no chance of dodging.

Goku saw the blasts coming and did the only thing he could, he crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself against the attack the best he could.

Finally Goku used the Instant Transmission Technique to disappear away from the blasts and appear behind Gohan with an attack ready. Unfortunately for him, he was met by Gohan's elbow to the jaw. "You're kinda predictable, dad," the teenager informed as he brought his knee up into Goku's stomach before ax handing him to the ground.

"So you want me to start getting creative? Okay, I can do that. **Super Kaioken**!"

Goku shot off in a crimson inferno, slamming into Gohan then flying around him in a red trail. The hybrid felt a strong boot impact his back, knocking him to the ground. The adult let go of his temporary boost, regaining his breath. The blows gave Gohan pure agony, rattling his nerves. The hybrid used his fathers temporary break to right himself, getting into his stance again.

"Nice maneuver dad, I didn't see you coming."

"Thank you, now lets continue."

"Right!"

In a flash, both fighters were at each other's throats throwing kicks and punches much faster and harder.

Goku's fist collided with Gohan's face, sending the younger Saiyan back a few feet, but seconds later said Saiyans foot shot out and caught Goku in the head paying the Saiyan raised on Earth back for the blow.

The hybrid tried to go in for another blow, but Goku moved out of his path. He intercepted his son with a hard knee to the chest. The younger Saiyan rolled to the left and coughed a bit. The teenager then hopped back up, his aura blazing as he wiped out the blood coming down his mouth.

"Hey dad, what do you say we come to a conclusion."

''Already? Oh well, lets do it!''

The duo Super Saiyan Two's collided against one another. It seems that though Goku held the slight edge in strength, Gohan made up for it in tactical brilliance, and tenacity, not being reserved and assaulting his father whenever he got the chance. The blows were traded at maximum power and speed, ripping the sky with beyond hypersonic booms. At very close to light speed, the two Saiyans appeared to be golden flashes zipping through the sky.

The blurs zipped across the sky in a show of lightning and golden flashes along with clashes. The impact waves flattened the terrain for miles, making winds that are powerful enough to blow trees off their roots.

Gohan punched Goku in the face which caught Goku off guard. The former went in for another blow, but the latter vanished behind him to kick him across the sky at light speeds.

BAMMM!

BADAMMM!

CLACCKKK!

CLACAMMM!

BOOM!

The two warriors collided in fierce clashes that shook the planet to the core. Elbow to elbow and knee to knee met in another bout that was covered in Golden illuminating light the warriors were emitting. However, Gohan began to wear down where as Goku was still going strong. The hybrid knew he was going to have to finish the spar quickly or he would lose in the end.

Gohan grinned as he dodged or blocked a flurry of attacks his father threw. Just then, to his shock, Goku raised his hands and blasted his son in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Just then, he doubled around kicking his father in the chest, sending him flying down towards the ground. He smashed into it, creating a crater, but he simply stood up, dusted himself off, and then shot back into combat against his son, shock waves blasting off from this epic struggle.

The two started moving faster than Goten and Trunks could follow, the shock waves and flicker of gold being the only evidence of the battle being raged in the skies, along with an occasional cry of pain or battle cry.

It was as if a floodgate had broken wide open. Hundreds of energy blasts streaked across the sky, the two hurling everything they had at one another. Most of the time, the streaks passed directly by the other competitor. A few collided with opposing blasts mid-air, creating small explosions. The fighters managed to dodge those that would have hit them, laughing at the closest calls.

Finally, the double barrages ceased, the two fighters panting for breath, still grinning. Both knew the end of the fight was near. They could feel it. Gohan raised his hands over his head, one behind the other.

"**Super ****Masenko-HA**!" shouted the half-Saiyan, sending the attack directly at his father. Goku raised his hands to his side.

"**Super ****KamehameHA**!" he shouted, sending a cobalt beam of energy at Gohan's violet-orange beam. The two beams collided, neither managing to gain any sort of appreciable ground on the other before they were pushed back to an impasse.

"Oh, wow!" said Trunks, watching the beams move one way, then the next. "Who's gonna win this? They're both so strong!"

"Yeah!" Goten said, looking in awe. "I wanna learn to do that."

Slowly, the beams began to slowly and surely gain a general drift in one direction. Gohan was pushing more power into the beams, and Goku felt his control slipping. Suddenly, he did the last thing Gohan expected him to do as it was his own maneuver in clutch situations.

He smiled, dropping his beam entirely. In a flash, he'd raised two fingers to his forehead, and he vanished, reappearing behind his son. The Kamehameha Wave, the Masenko still being pushed in front of it, passed harmlessly into space at light speed into the sun in a minute.

"I didn't see that one coming," said Gohan, understanding exactly what had happened. "You knew that that kind of struggle would just drain both of us. So you deliberately let me win it, tiring me out. that was a brilliant tactic dad. Though you kind of ripped off my move from our first beam clash."

"I saw the effectiveness and pulled it off. You told me to be creative," said the pure-blooded Saiyan, his smile getting a bit bigger. Gohan's did as well.

"Sorry Gohan, but I'm gonna win this spar. Take this as inspiration to get even stronger!"

"Yeah," agreed Gohan. That risky maneuver had given his father the clear power advantage. They both knew Gohan had put a bit too much of his power into that failed attack that he thought was going to end it all.

Goku shot forward, on the offensive. His son managed to keep up with him for a small amount of time, dodging and blocking, but finally his guard slipped slightly and his fathers attacks began hitting his body, doing damage. Finally, Goku landed a devastating kick, his teenage son reeling from the blow.

Gohan raised his arms to block Goku's next blow, and launched a kick. However, the older Saiyan reacted in time, zipping behind Gohan to give him a precise kick to the back, launching him to the ground.

"Hey dad, I'm beat," Gohan exclaimed, dropping Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan in general. "I could go on longer, but I think we got the point across to Goten and Trunks."

Goku landed and pulled some dirt off of his son, pulling him up. "I'm really proud of you, Gohan. You're developing into quite the warrior." He dropped his own transformations, his hair turning black.

"Thanks dad," said the half-Saiyan before turning back to his younger hybrid compatriots.

"Did you get a glimpse of it?" Gohan inquired, already suspecting Trunks did due to his father.

Both nodded, though Trunks looked aghast and Goten expressed excitement.

"That's how it is in the real harsh world, except even more intense. There are no breaks, its fight for your life or to achieve an objective." Gohan explained, already expecting Goten to have questions. To his surprise, his younger brother had none.

"Hey Gohan. I'm gonna go train in Other World, what about you?"

"Um..I think I'll go to Capsule Corp to help out Bulma in her latest project or something along those lines."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be back in a few hours," Goku stated, then vanishing in a flash.

"Okay well that leaves us. Grab hold of me, I'll take us all back to Capsule Corp." Gohan instructed. The children did as told, clenching his toned arms. "Alright, lets go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

++Activating Protocol Alpha++

++Subject: Saiyans. Action: Terminate++

++Hatchiyack and Defectron Deployed++

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It stood easily twice the smaller Saiyan's height or more, an organic-looking machine sporting red panels and casings on its torso, head and limbs, a more pinkish colour beneath. Blue-Green gem-like objects gleamed on its forehead, chest, forearms and knuckles. Then came the other AI in a Katchin body with golden eyes and a golden mouth on the inside. On the outside it was dark grey Katchin, with two large spikes protruding from its elbows. Its role was the maniacal mind of the operation, while Hatchiyack was the brawn of the whole thing.

++Scanning++

++ID match: Saiyan++

The machine's gaze swept from the natives to the small Saiyan in the middle of them.

++Unknown++

++Relation: King Vegeta++

++Annihilate++

Hatchiyack glared with its eyes and obliterated everyone but the Saiyan.

"This Saiyan appears to not be a threat. Hatchiyack, neutralize him." Spoke the AI of hatred in a Katchin body. "However, don't eradicate him. We need him as bait to attract the other Saiyans to us. Then they shall be annihilated for good."

++Affirmative++

Tarble walked confidently up to it, folding his arms. "What do you want? Why'd you attack my people, and what's your intention here?" It carried on walking, stopping inches away and staring down at him blankly. "Wonder how strong this thing is..."

The Saiyan clicked his scouter, not picking up anything. "Hm...it appears he has no power level."

At some silent signal, the gems began to glow with an angry, burning emerald light. Tarble gasped, staggering back as if dealt a physical blow when his scouter exploded, as its power core flared to life. "Woah! I take it back. This scouter could measure up to 200,000,000 and it broke in just a second! I gotta get out of here."

Tarble turned tail and flew the other direction. However, Defectron appeared before him. "Where do you think you're going, Saiyan."

Tarble turned the other way, frightened. He could barely make out Hatchiyack's figure. With speed he couldn't follow, its fist lashed out, catching him on the head and knocking him out instantly. Defectron snatched Tarble up, and took him back to his creator, Dr. Raichi's Ghost form.

Afterwards, the two mechanisms of pure hatred strolled through the planet, making it the first start of their conquest to take back what Saiyans took from them. The Saiyans took over their planet and now the Tuffles will get revenge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In about a week, Planet Mint was taken over. Either they bowed to Tuffle will, or they were terminated by standing with their previous leader, Tarble. They thereby renamed the planet _Plant I_. Now that the first planet had been taken over, their next destination was where Saiyans were most present, The Earth.

++New Destination: Earth++

"Correct, initiate the ship."

++Affirmative++

With that, the Tuffles set a course for Earth. They should arrive in about two weeks in any case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few hours later..._

"Hey Bulma, are you alright? You look rather exhausted, like you've seen better days." Gohan remarked while sitting in the Capsule Corporation lobby. Bulma looked up at him and nodded her head.

"What you said is quite correct. You see, Vegeta hasn't been associating with me or Trunks. All his head is wrapped around is training and surpassing you and you know who. I've grown restless and took to intoxicants to relieve stress." Bulma vented, sounding hoarse in the process.

This caused Gohan to snarl, his eyes flashing turquoise, though his hair remained black. "That's not right. He shouldn't do this to his own royal family! But you shouldn't be doing intoxicants as Saiyan physiology is even more at bay to drugs then humans. It'll ruin Trunks." Gohan said expertly.

Bulma sighed, throwing her beer bottles in the trash next to her chair. "You're right. But I don't know what I'll do with Vegeta, he's turned into train addict even more than he was before. I can't get through to him."

"Don't worry, I'll try talking some sense into him. If I can't, well I'm gonna have to beat the sense into him, though I may have a tough time with that." Gohan inquired, getting up and storming off towards the Prince of all Saiyans in the Gravity Room. "Oh, and do you need any help with anything. Like a big project or something along those lines or something?" Gohan called, not looking at Bulma.

"Hmmm...yeah, I do. We've partnered with Orange Star city, which is now dubbed 'Satan' City. You could work with Krillin on developing that city up, as he recently got a construction job under me over there. Everything else is going smoothly," Bulma stated, getting back into business mode.

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan said. Then the navy clad Demi-Saiyan vanished without a trace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan appeared in the Gravity Room where Vegeta was throwing punches in 400x Gravity, and hunched over a bit.

The prince sensed his presence and sneered in his direction. "What brings you here brat? Don't tell me you came because Bulma ratted me out."

"That's exactly why I'm here. Why would you do this to her and Trunks? Just to surpass me and dad? You could do that while being there for your family in the process!" Gohan explained, his power rising exponentially.

"They would only slow me down, stay out of my business, my ideals. If you didn't come for a fight, then get the hell out of here," Vegeta growled, growing impatient with Gohan. Though he knew those words were palpable to describe the situation, Gohan didn't know the whole story.

"So words won't get through to you then. How about actions," Gohan exclaimed, alluding to a fight.

"Fine by me," said Vegeta. "If you want to be embarrassed that quickly, don't let me stop you." _Finally, a true test of my abilities,_ he thought. _Now I'll see where I stand between the brat and Kakarot._

Gohan braced himself as he faced Vegeta. Gritting his teeth, he focused his energy, raising it. A bright, shining light surrounded him with lightning crackling around him. When it finally cleared, Gohan had bulked up slightly, and his hair was now pointing straight up except for one lock dangling over his forehead. His aura was still flaring around him, now accompanied by blue bolts of electricity.

"Now, Vegeta," he said. "Let's see what you've managed to pull off in these past three years since Broly."

Vegeta spread his own legs. With a flash, he transformed into Super Saiyan, then kept going. A bright, blinding light now came from him, revealing his Super Saiyan 2 form as well. Vegeta's hair got slightly more defined, and his own muscles swelled slightly.

"Not bad," said Gohan. "You've mastered the form as well."

"Now do you see?" asked Vegeta. "I'm finally ready to take my place as the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Well," said Gohan, "considering that my dad can also ascend and is stronger than either of us, you've got your work cut out for yourself. But this should be interesting. Hopefully I can get through to you from this fight."

Gohan and Vegeta both stared off against each other. Finally, Vegeta darted forwards, Gohan going on the defensive and blocking the punch the Saiyan Prince threw at him. Vegeta flew over the kick, and launched one of his own, which Gohan ducked under.

Vegeta launched a flurry of punches at Gohan, who blocked the punches, changing their momentum just enough that he had time to get out of the way. Finally, he sensed Vegeta's guard was down, and kicked the Saiyan Prince in the gut, sending Vegeta flying further into the air in 400x Gravity.

Vegeta, however, didn't waste a second, turning around and raising his hands towards Gohan. He sent an energy blast at the half-Saiyan, who phased out of the way just in time. The blast continued on, landing on the walls of the room.

"Careful, Vegeta," said Gohan. "We don't want to obliterate the room."

Gohan went on the offensive against Vegeta, who blocked the flurry of attacks that the half-Saiyan sent his way. "You really have been training hard, haven't you?" asked Vegeta, pleased. "You're a true warrior, just like your Saiyan ancestors."

"Thanks, I think," said Gohan, punching Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta responded with an uppercut to Gohan's jaw, sending the half-Saiyan reeling backwards. Both fighters panted, catching their breath. Smirks curled both their lips. They were enjoying this immensely though they were fighting for completely different reasons.

"**Masenko-HA**!" shouted Gohan, sending the energy wave at Vegeta, who was unable to change direction fast enough to evade the beam. He raised his hands.

"**Galick Gun, FIRE**!" he screamed, sending his own energy wave smashing into Gohan's. The two struggled to push the waves at their opponent. Slowly, the beams began to move towards Gohan. The hybrid smirked, it was the same move his father did to him.

Just then, Gohan lost control of the beams, and Vegeta's Galick Gun smashed into him, knocking him to the wall.

Gohan shot out of the hole, a grin on his face, heading directly towards Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't been expecting Gohan to recover from the attack so quickly, and was unable to defend himself against the half-Saiyan's furious punch to the face.

Finally, Gohan hovered in mid-air while Vegeta crashed into the rooms surface. They got the first look at the damage that had been done to him. His gi was slightly torn, he had a few burns, scratches, and scrapes, but otherwise he was in perfect fighting shape.

Just then, Vegeta shot out of the rubble, heading directly at Gohan. Gohan barely managed to block the blow, and the fight was on once again.

"Well, brat," said Vegeta as the two drew back for a second. "Is that the best you've got? You're seeming to wear down some. Maybe you haven't been training as hard as you said you have been."

Gohan warped above Vegeta, then raised his hands and smashed Vegeta towards the ground. Vegeta managed to catch himself, but Gohan hadn't counted on taking Vegeta out like that. He started to power up, replenishing his energy supply.

Vegeta finally regained his eyesight and shot at Gohan, furious. Gohan merely moved to the side, kicked Vegeta in the stomach, and raised his hands, hitting Vegeta with an energy blast directly in the gut.

Vegeta doubled over in pain, and Gohan took the opportunity to fly over him, then drop-kicked the Saiyan Prince down. Vegeta landed on the floor and shot back, landing two strikes to the gut and a kick to the jaw. Gohan grimaced as he felt his power slipping. _I've got to do something,_ he thought. He cupped his hands to his sides, charging cobalt ki into them.

"I thought you said you didn't want to destroy the Gravity Room." Vegeta snidely remarked, spreading his arms out.

"**FINAL FLASH**!" screamed Vegeta, locking his arms together. The massive energy wave headed straight at Gohan.

"**Super ****KamehameHA**!" shouted Gohan, unleashing his own blast.

* * *

_A/N: Now the Saga progresses, though slowly. We have internal conflicts between Z-fighters, and we have another threat in the galaxy. The threat that's helping out Hatchiyack in Tuffle goals is an idea I got from a fanfiction author named SiverSaiyan44. If you haven't already, I suggest you check out his DBZ story called Revenge of The Saiyans. Anyways how will the Z-fighters cope with these threats and intrusions? Find out in the next Chapter of Beyond Infinite._

_Review Section:_

_**C: **__Great job with the chapter and Gohan and Videl finally going out. Now Vegeta needs to get off his high horse._

_**R: **Thanks as always, and something in this Saga will get Vegeta to get off his high horse._

_**C: **__Poor Trunks and Bulma...I can only guess how Trunks will be effected...I wonder how big Goten's influence will be..._

_**R: **Goten's influence is as great as ever. Trunks didn't get enough intoxicants to be truly affected, but they would've had he had more exposure._

_**C: **__Great chapter, as always. I really enjoy your characterizations of all of the characters, especially the whole concept you have going that, "change is not always good", Goku's revival lead to a much happier life for the Son family, but the Briefs family fell apart as Vegeta grew obsessed with training, poor Trunks. One question though, shouldn't Gohan realize Bulma is destroying her life since he works in CC? Also, why did you make it so that Bulma needs a man, she is an independent woman who was able to live through the fact that Yamcha cheated on her multiple times, so could you explain how Vegeta broke her so easily? I love Gohan's teenage awkwardness, it's great. How come Trunks and Goten don't hang out at all? B/c irl with some family friends, I have literally known them my entire life, so why wouldn't Bulma and ChiChi have Goten and Trunks hang out? Also I am super excited to see your OC villain, good luck and I can't wait. Don't get the wrong idea from the review, this chapter was great but I am merely curious about your thought process in some of the things you did, that's all._

_**R:** I'll be honest, I didn't think that through. I should've had Goku or Gohan check up on them during the three years, my fault on that. Bulma doesn't need a man, and she didn't break. She just needed to relieve stress, that's all. As you can see, Gohan is now trying to set things straight, but will he succeed? And Vegeta only crushed her spirit because he's also not taking care of Kid Trunks, leaving Bulma with a rambunctious scamp of a kid, work, dealings, projects and pure stress. Trunks and Goten do hang out, just not every single day. Besides, during the first two years, they couldn't hang out because Trunks was a child, three years old while Goten was only a oen year old, so Trunks might've hurt Goten due to him training prior to Gotens birth and when Vegeta stopped caring. Thanks for the inspirational review as always._

_**C: **__Great chapter. __Really liked the potrayal of what everyone's been doing. __So goku's getting special grand kai training at god knows where, gohan trains regularly as well as other Z fighters while vegeta has turned into a completely psychotic idiot and caused bulma to resort to drugs. __I feel so so sorry for trunks, the poor little guy neither is treated well by vegeta, neither by bulma. __Though I would have thought goku would visit bulma, vegeta and trunks during these 3 years maybe could have talked(beaten) some sense in vegeta and if failed to make him see reason then at least dissuade bulma. __Anyways so gohan saw the enemy before they arrived, and supppsedly many z fighters die. __Wonder who they are. __Update soon_

_**R: **As I said before, my fault on that. I didn't think about having Goku visit the Briefs. That's just some of my inconsistencies as a writer. Now Gohan is trying to beat some sense into Vegeta and straighten things out for his boss. Gohan's already succeeded in dissuading Bulma. And that was indeed a vision in Gohan's dream. And I hope this chapter gave you a huge clue on who they were._

_**C:** __It seems that this story started off shaky at first, with all the grammar issues and things but the more I read on the better it got. I wonder who the new villains are, but I have a strong hunch that one of them is Hatchiyack and the other is some unknown Tuffle. However, knwing that three SSJ2's are staring them down, are you going to expand on the Tuffle idea and bring in some GT elements?_

_**R: **Shut the hell up ;). You're guessing too good. I won't spoil it though some of that comment is correct. Thanks for the review._

_**C: **Nice job with the story, I'm likin what I see._

_**R: **Thanks for the review, I appreciate._

_**C: **__Cool story, I like what I see. This tells DBZ in a way that it was never explained in the way you put things together was true mastery. I await the next chapter eagerly._

_**R: **Thanks for the compliment, though I wouldn't consider this mastery**. **_

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 38: Dilemmas and Situations. Until then stay safe and Deuces.


	38. Chapter 38: Dilemma's and Situations

_Chapter 38: Dilemmas and Situations_

* * *

The two thundering blasts clashed in epic proportions, creating a shockwave that shook even the confines of the Gravity Room. Both Saiyans pushed forward, unleashing even more power in their respective techniques.

"RAAAAAAAAAHH!" Both Saiyans shouted, trying to achieve their goals through action. Neither one giving ground to the other. The two ascended Saiyans gave every ounce of strength they had into both beams of pure destructive ki. When the blasts were met in a stalemate for a few more minutes, it finally combusted in a colossal explosion of energy that rattled city enough to be classified as a class six Earth quake.

When the massive cloud of smoke eroded away into the atmosphere, destruction could be seen by the naked eye. There was a crater where the GR had been seconds prior, and debris in the midst of it. As well as the two people responsible that were slowly getting up.

The damage the two Saiyans received didn't garner any serious injury or pain. Just a few aches, scratches, third degree-burns and normal bruises. Nothing the two combatants haven't experienced before at one point or another. However, they were both in their base forms as a result of the implosion in the GR.

"Why Vegeta? Why can't you show any attention towards anything but training to surpass me and dad? I don't understand." Gohan said in absolution, wiping his hands clean of dust and ash. "Before we all got beaten by Broly, you cared a great deal about your family. Now you ignore them as if they aren't there!"

"What do you know!" Vegeta asked angrily, his aura blazing with electricity in it. "I was told that I would be the strongest in the universe, the Super Saiyan! That's what I believed in, my whole life, aspiring to that certain goal. I worked and worked and worked until I could no longer! I served Frieza and purged planets to gain strength so I could one day become a Super Saiyan and obliterate him! When I came to Earth, I planning on killing Frieza with usage of the Dragon Balls to become immortal. And I was beaten, by I low Class warrior at that. Then when I felt I had finally ascended and was ready to take on Frieza, he shot it down without even attacking me. Those were one of the most heinous blows to my pride. But what came AFTER was way worse! Your father became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza while I, the prince and hope of my father, could not. Even though I obliterated Frieza in the end, I wasn't the strongest in the universe like my father told me I would be. Kakarot was still stronger than me! Then when I thought I was resolved after three years, Broly crippled me in TWO blows. My whole pride and reason for existence came into question. My beliefs were rattled much more, and I suffered my second worst humiliation ever, only after Frieza. I trained as hard as I could, but I could never catch your father, even you! My whole destiny was thrown to the waste side like it didn't even hold granite!"

Gohan sighed. The half-Saiyan then realized that no one would be able to get through to Vegeta, it simply wasn't going to happen. The prince of all Saiyans was going to have to resolve this himself, there was absolutely no other way.

"Fine. There's no point, it's futile in trying to get through to you. I'll leave you be," Gohan inquired. He shot off into the sky like a clear white comet but faster. The flame haired prince shot off in the sky to a different direction in god knows where, anger written on his face, and even a hint of remorse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Approximately Two Weeks Later..._

++Activating Protocol Alpha++

++Subject: Saiyans.++

++Action: Capture++

++Defectron Deployed++

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Son Goku stood opposite of his youngest son as the two took their fighting stances. "Okay show me what you've got."

"Ok," Goten said. "I'm gonna give it all I got."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Goku replied, smiling in a similar fashion to Goten. The demi-Saiyan reminded the Low Class warrior of a mirror image of himself as a kid, in appearance and demeanor.

"Alright," Goten said as he threw his weighted undershirt to the side. He clenched his fists at his side and began to power up. Wind blew around the small tyke as his white aura created a small crater. If Goku calculated it right, Goten had as much power as he did when he arrived on Namek the first time, which was stronger than all of the Ginyu Force. That was incredible, and the Saiyan was only three years old. Though Trunks, having turned six in the past, is as strong as he was whilst fighting Frieza in base form, which was 2.5% of Frieza's full power.

"Not bad," Goku commented. "Now show me what you can do from our training the past six months."

"Okay daddy," Goten said as he charged at his father, throwing a hard punch right to the face.

Goku raised his arm and easily swatted the attack to the side and brought his knee up into the young Goten's face, sending the boy flying up into the air. The older Saiyan instantly zipped out of sight and appeared behind the younger Saiyan. He brought both fists down on his son's shoulder blades, sending him flying into the ground where he landed making a new impact crater.

In an instant the boy's aura flared more as he charged back out of the crater and back at his father. The young Saiyan threw kicks and punches like crazy but Goku managed to stay ahead of every one of them due to the lack of coordination of the strikes.

The older palm haired continued to parry or evade the blows that his son was sending at him. The little guy was getting stronger that was for sure, though not quite as strong as he thought he was.

Goku phased out of sight and brought his elbow down into Goten's back, sending the boy careening into the ground.

Goten landed hard but soon got back to his feet. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. Even though he was getting beat pretty badly right now, he was having the time of his life. His father was definitely very powerful, the most powerful being on the planet by a small margin. It didn't matter that much though, that didn't mean he wasn't out of this fight yet. He cupped his hands at his side and began to chant in the fashion he'd seen his brother and father do.

"KA… ME… KA… ME… HA!" he shouted pronouncing the technique wrong but never-the-less sending a beam of blue energy at his father.

Goku saw the beam heading his way and faced it unflinching. "Nice try son," he said as he grabbed the blast and imploded it into multiple tendrils of cobalt ki. He looked to where his older Saiyan compatriot had been standing but saw nothing. He quickly looked around to see his father above him with a smile graced upon his face.

Goten appeared behind Goku and threw a punch at the older Saiyan. Goku raised his arm and blocked the blow with practiced ease that came from two and a half decades of hardened battle experience.

"Nice try," The low class encouraged as he drove a fist into his sons stomach. "Using the Kamehameha as a distraction is a good move but not an original one."

Goten landed on the ground bent over panting. He'd been going all out attacking his brother and Goku wasn't even breaking a sweat at all. He hadn't even powered up in the slightest. Goten had known that his brother and father were strong, probably the strongest in the universe, but he had no idea that they were that strong. It was almost scary the power that Goku could use without even trying.

"Come on," Goku said giving his brother a hand up. "You look like you're completely worn out."

"Yeah," Goten said, letting go of his blazing aura. "Fighting all out takes a lot out of me. I wonder what being a Super Saiyan will be like!"

"Don't worry," Goku replied. "You'll get that form soon enough at the rate you're improving. You have as much potential as any of us, maybe even more. And that's including Gohan." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a senu bean. "I think you could use that."

Goten grabbed the bean and threw it in his mouth swallowing it right down. Instantly his energy was returned to him and his power went beyond what it had been before. "I feel great," the boy exclaimed. "Ready for a rematch?"

"I'd really love to but I promised King Kai I would go train up there for a few hours as I haven't seen them in a good two weeks. Why don't you go and find Trunks," Goku offered. "I'm sure he'll give you a good spar or play time."

"Okay!" Goten said happily as he shot into the air heading to Capsule Corp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few hours later in the dusk at 7:00 p.m..._

Trunks and Goten had been sparring after playing with the new toys the former had received due to his recent birthday.

"Just cause you're older don't mean that you'll always be stronger than me," Goten replied taking a defensive stance after receiving Trunks strike.

"Face it Goten," Trunks said. "My dad has been pushing me to train in the gravity for the last four years. You don't stand a chance."

"I don't know bout that," Goten said. "I've gotten much stronger since last time."

"Prove it," Trunks said charging at the younger boy with a fist aimed at his face.

Goten leapt out of the way of the punch bare seconds before it hit and went in with a kick of his own at his lavender haired friend's head.

Trunks raised his arm and blocked the blow and brought his fist around burying it in Goten's stomach. The demi-Saiyan wasted no time and instantly drove his elbow into Goten's stomach doubling the black-haired Saiyan over in pain.

Goten coughed up a bit of spit as he staggered before gracing a grin on his lips. "This is fun!"

Trunks couldn't help but grin as well. "You're right, it's fun."

Trunks then continued to go on the offensive. With a feint to the left, he threw a leg around to try and catch his friend off guard but Goten easily saw it coming and blocked. _He really has gotten stronger lately,_ Trunks thought. _He's not as strong as me though__._

The Saiyan child was brought out of his thoughts as Goten shot a small ki blast into the ground filling the air with dust and temporarily blinding his friend. Goten wasted no time and fazed behind Trunks and drove his knee towards Trunks's head.

Trunks blocked the blow and laughed. "Really Goten. That was a cheap trick. You should have known that it wouldn't work. I could feel where you were at the whole time."

The boy was interrupted a second later when Goten's fist slammed into his face sending him flying back into a nearby cliff face.

"I'll get you for that one," Trunks said as he dusted himself off. His aura began to flare as his power rose.

"We're gonna go all out now?" Goten said as he too powered up to his fullest. "I'm ready."

Before either of them could continue, a menacing dark metallic grey looking sentinel appeared before them. It appeared as if it was already there, just invisible to the naked eye. It also had no ki to detect, therefore defecting attackers.

"What're you?" Goten asked curiously, walking up to the Tuffle Sentinel. He felt upon its exterior, feeling the sleek smooth and coldness of it all. Trunks wasn't as naive and more perceptive, gazing at the creation.

When the machines eyes flashed open, he swung on the unprepared half-Saiyan. However, his best friend blocked the strike for him, sending it back.

"Goten, what were you thinking? We dunno what this is!"

"But it seemed dead, I was just curious." Goten scratched his head in a Son like manner.

"You two Saiyans," the AI muttered darkly, before disappearing. In truth, it didn't disappear. Instead, it became invisible to the eyes of everything, even a warrior. "Are coming with me before termination. Don't try to object."

Trunks and Goten looked around, examining the surrounding premises. "What the? I don't feel or see it," Goten complained. The older of the two heard the ruffling of the grass behind them.

"Lets move!" Trunks grabbed Goten and ran forward towards the undergrowth. However, the two demi-Saiyans heads collided with the Katchin armored sentinel invisible body. The result was a Trunks holding back tears and Goten crying aloud. The AI looked at them with disgust. Those were the so called Saiya-jins that had wiped the Tuffles out of existence? What kind of joke was Dr. Raichi playing at?

The invisible enemy dispatched of the two Saiyans in two swift chops to the neck. With the two tykes incapacitated and captured, Defectron proceeded back to the Tuffle ship that brought them here. Said ship took off into space and set a course for another location. The beginning of the end for the Saiyans had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Goku downed another mouthful of soup. "This tastes like the fish my grandpa used to make when I was a kid in the woods. It may taste even better!"

"Well, it should!" Chi-Chi grinned, spooning a serving into her bowl. "It's the same exact fish."

"But it's huge and carnivorous..." he mumbled. "And it only lives in one lake up the mountain. How'd you—"

"I had Goten hike up the mountain and take it out of the lake. Then I killed it with my own two hands for dinner."

Goku beamed. "I love you, you know that?"

"You'd better!" Suddenly, a ringing came from the other room. A few seconds later, she returned with the phone. "It's for you— from Bulma."

"Eh?" Goku took the phone, holding it awkwardly as he'd never been too comfortable or familiar with technology. "Hey, Bulma! What is it?"

"You'd better come quick." There was a tension behind her words. "You're not gonna like this. Bring Gohan with you."

"But he's on a date right now," Goku stated. "I don't wanna interrupt it."

Bulma sighed in frustration. "Date be damned, this is urgent."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan and Videl sat in the Orange Star Cafe slurping down slushy's while chatting like normal teenagers would.

"Did you like the movie we saw today Videl?"

"Of course, it was hilarious to see the Cell Games on the big screen. We both know it was fake, but the chubby version of you as a kid was actually funny and cute, just like you're in real life."

"Thanks Videl, you're so pretty my slushy is melting as if it were in the sun," Gohan said, trying to do a pick-up line but failing miserably.

"Nice try," Videl rolled her eyes, grabbing a few locks of her hair. "You'll get better with more experience."

Suddenly, the halfling heard his fathers voice within his mind. _'Gohan. Bulma wants you at Capsule Corp, its urgent.'_

_'What happened dad?' _Gohan inquired.

_'I dunno. We'll see when we get there.' _With that, Goku cut off the mental link.

The hybrid snarled before returning to normal. "Hey Videl, I can never catch a break. Something urgent's going on and I need to be at Capsule Corporation." With that the half-Saiyan threw his cup in the trash and walked outside with Videl following suit.

"Okay, well I guess another world saving issue needs to be taken care of."

"Yeah, it seems that way. Videl, stay out of trouble while we handle this."

"No need to tell me that, it's you who needs to stay out of trouble, my dear Son Gohan."

"Heh, that's funny. See ya later Videl." The Demi-Saiyan saluted. He then warped high into the horizon where he wasn't visible to onlookers from the ground. He then launched himself to Capsule Corporation at top speed, ripping through the sky at above hypersonic speeds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hybrid touched down in the backyard of Capsule Corp and warped himself inside. When he arrived, he saw his father and Vegeta standing there with questioning looks.

Gohan made himself known by asking the obvious question. "What's so urgent Bulma?"

Goku walked into Capsule Corp to see a projector and screen already set up in the living room. "Yeah, what's all this?"

Vegeta turned his back on everyone and snarled. "If there's no problem then why bother me? I'm going back to training."

Bulma pressed a button on a remote. "Wait Vegeta! I received a transmission—broadcast all around the galaxy from some mysterious aliens. Just watch and listen carefully."

The screen flickered to life, immediately showing a disturbing image—a decapitated Hera-jin head stuck on a pole along with his crew, which someone more aware of galactic current affairs would identify as Bojack and his galactic crew. "I trust I have your attention," a raspy voice spoke.

The image zoomed out to show a sinister-looking, blue-grey face. Visible veins snaked up and down the forehead. One red eye, one white, both blank and pupil-less. A bushy mane of hair around the shoulders, but the top of the head was bald, and a large mustache draped down the chin.

"The dynasty of the PTO were taken over by Saiyans. Prince Vegeta-sei wiped out the vast majority of Frieza's forces after the Arcosian's death. Then one after another, the Saiyans killed the other two tyrants: King Cold and Prince Cooler. Then the government tried to reform itself, even making an attempt at a fair democracy. That was, until multiple other parties took over the parliament. A defective Namekian named Slug, a renegade by the name of Turles, and the latter's Crusher Corps. The two parties fought for dominance and the Saiyan won, and added the Namekian to his side. The duo continued to conquer the universe, making claims on various planets. However, they were venturing into the territory near the South Galaxy, which had been wiped out by the mythical Super Saiyan. The two sides fought for claim of that sector in the universe, and the renegade barely won as the myth's father kept the myth down with a power inhibitor. The group of four made their way back to the central sector of their control, just to find it be under a new rule. That new rule had been the Hera-jins that had been ruled by Bojack. The shift of power caused an internal war between the two parties. The two parties clashed, and the Saiyans with the Namekian came out on top with the power of the legendary Super Saiyan. Afterwards, they proceeded to the Planet Namek to gain further rule upon the universe. They were stopped short by another group of Saiyans, and the main party died. Since the Saiyans didn't claim the galaxy, the Tuffles have taken over as of today. If you know any Saiyans, I suggest you turn them in to us immediately. They are the cause of all of this and they should be destroyed!"

"And...if there are any Saiyans watching, I advise you not to disregard this message. It may be...a matter of life or death for your species. Observe." He indicated to his right, and the camera swung around to show three figures standing behind him: Goten, Trunks, and a third Goku didn't recognize but Vegeta did, short and wearing traditional Saiyan armor. "These are the three I have gathered so far," he continued. "However, I have reason to suspect more are still lurking around the galaxy, so if you can hear me, consider this a challenge. The co-ordinates broadcast with this message are my location. If you wish to attempt to rescue these three...if you relish a call to battle...or if you simply desire to finish what you started all those years ago...I am waiting. Any non-Saiyan detected approaching will be shot down in orbit. Also if you're an Arcosian, you can come too as your race ordered the Saiyans to infiltrate many planets including ours. Goodbye." The transmission cut out.

Vegeta grit his teeth in anger, clenching his right fist. "Those damn Tuffles! It's one thing to restart a feud that ended decades ago, but it's another to use my son and brother as bait. I'll make sure this is the last conflict, this species will go extinct soon enough."

"Goten...Trunks..." Gohan stated, narrowing his eyes. "You have a brother Vegeta?"

"Yes, his name is Tarble. He was a pathetic Saiyan so my father banished him from Planet Vegeta. However, he's still of royal blood, and I can't let this act of war go unpunished. These Tuffles will feel my wrath."

"Alright. Well, lets hop on the infinity and rescue our relatives." Gohan said while clenching his own fists, electricity dancing around them.

Goku noticed he was trembling slightly. "Bulma...we need a ship."

"Gotcha. I know you guys—the scaled down version of the Infinity is under the deck in the backyard. It's the fastest and most efficient ship we have, courtesy of Gohan."

"Not now, all right? We're going. Tell Chi-Chi me and Gohan are gonna rescue these Saiyans, including Goten."

"Are you crazy? That's simply ludicrous, she'll kill me!"

"Goodbye, Bulma." He strode out of the room in a blur, with the other Saiyans following him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_24 hours later..._

++Hatchiyack Deployed++

++Purpose: Annihilate "Super" Saiyans++

++Defectron Purpose: Take Over Saiyan Stronghold++

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It is time," the sinister AI muttered. "This Planet shall be renamed planet Tuffle." It turned invisible once again, and flew towards the strongest power level on earth, which was the Namekian Piccolo. In its mind, the most powerful would be the leader of a planet. That's how it was in the time of the Tuffles and the Saiyans feud against one another for control over the planet. If Hatchiyack failed, then Baby and General Rildo wouldn't in the conquest of the Tuffles and destruction of the Saiyans.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes this Chapter. I know this was a rather short one, a chapter just barely above 5,000 words. However, it was another necessary build up chapter for the larger and more action packed ones that are to come. We get to see many internal conflicts get resolved for the time being against a common enemy. Now that the Saiyans have left the Earth, there's only Piccolo and the Earthlings to defend it. What will happen next? I want to hear your predictions in the review section. Also, I left a huge clue in the end of the Chapter. If you're a true DBZ fan, then you know what I'm referring too._

_Review Section:_

_**C: **Well finally someone is gonna beat some sense in vegeta. Maybe if he sees that gohan and goku have gotten as strong as he did, maybe even more so then he'll realise other important things in life. Well Hatchiyak is certainly someone who will push them to the limits(maybe goku or gohan or both get ssj3 even in desperation). I don't seem to recall the other machine though, maybe I forgot or maybe you're creation. In any case it'll be a good fight. Update soon._

_**R: **He didn't get beaten, nobody won the fight as it was pointless. Goku right now is stronger than Vegeta, but Gohan is in a stalemate with the Prince on the strength aspect. Hatchiyack may or may not be able to push them to the limit but I'll say this once: no one is gaining Super Saiyan 3 in this arc. The other machine is my creation and it's not really a fighter, but more like an infiltrator and a mad genius. It's not its power that'll be a problem, it's the AI's intellect and abilities. _

_**C: **__Awesome job._

_**R: **Thank you for the compliment._

_**C: **__I really feel bad for Trunks. It really hurts my heart to see him surrounded by a almost nonexistent father and drug addict of a mother. At least Vegeta showed he cared last chapter, even if it was only a little bit. I wasn't expecting Tarble, though I should have known. I need to think more lol. I knew it was Hatchiyack! I love how you portray everyone and their feelings. Also, your fighting scenes are awesome and very detailed. Great chapter!_

_**R: **Though Vegeta is being a horrible father right now, he still cares a great deal about Trunks. He just doesn't show it and pushes them away in favor of gaining power. Tarble is a Saiyan and the Tuffles want to eradicate them so I had to include him somehow. Thanks for the review and I hope I continue to not disappoint._

_**C: **Nice chapter my friend. Good structure and well paced. But I've been wondering. Since Battle of Gods, Revival of F, and Dragon Ball Super have all come into the picture, will you add those to Beyond Infinite? And one last thing. Do you think Vegeta could be the first to unlock SSJ3 in Beyond Infinite?_

_While fighting an extremely powerful enemy Vegeta could be KO'd and have a vision of the past. One of when he first lost to Goku and awoke on the medical planet. The medic could say "Vegeta sir, how many times have you won fights?"_

_Vegeta, "All the time."_

_Medic, "Now how many times have you lost?"_

_Vegeta, "Once."_

_Medic, "Do you learn anything when you win?"_

_Vegeta, "...No..."_

_Medic, "Then learn from your defeat."_

_Vegeta could come face to face with his younger self._

_Young Vegeta, "Well? Did you learn anything?"_

_Vegeta, "Yes. Losing sucks ass."_

_Young, "Oh... so you're still ashamed of me."_

_Vegeta, "What? No! I'm ashamed of my... You know what? I think it's time I let this go. We're not weaklings. We're a protector! Second thoughting ourselves is just helping Frieza and all the other fucktards of the universe. So from now on, let's kick their asses instead of ourselves."_

_Young, "...Yeah. I'd like that."_

_The dream faded, Vegeta awakens, and ascends to SSJ3! It's based a bit on a Ben10 Omniverse scene, but it works well for Vegeta. :_)

_**R: **As said in the description, I'll certainly add all three of those to the story. I don't know if I'll go beyond that point however. And Vegeta COULD be the first one to unlock Super Saiyan 3 but will he... The scene you just wrote will definitely be included in the story IF he does go Super Saiyan 3. It's hilarious and emotional all at the same time._

_**C: **__Spectacular chapter as always!_

_**R: **Thanks as always for the compliment._

_**C: **__Great chapter as always. I am happy that you are going to have Gohan teach Vegeta a few things. Goku and Gohan's fight was pretty cool. I am curious who you will have with Hatchiyack be a villain. Poor Tarble got wrecked. It seems a little rushed how Gohan confronts Bulma, but I understand how you were trying to fix your oversight in the previous chapter. I was a little surprised that Vegeta was so calm through out the fight and even complimented Gohan, that was actually pretty cool. Also Vegeta is such a douchebag, destroying the gravity room just because, he can't just leave, he has to blow it up, heh heh. Keep up the good work._

_**R: **Well Gohan found out that fighting him would be pointless and thanks for the compliment of Goku and Gohan's spar. Well another Villain has been showcased with Hatchiyack and its name is Defectron. Spoiler Alert: There will also be another villain, though this one will be a sub-villain. This one won't be an OC though, I'll tell you that right now. And Vegeta is acting like a douche right now, but he'll come around at some point. Thanks for your inspirational review as always._

_**C: **G__reat job SinisterofRage this story is a great success. You keep up the great job._

_**R: **Thanks man, glad to see you review again. Its been awhile. _

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. _Chapter 39:_ _The Renewed Feud_. Until then stay safe._ Peace_.


	39. Chapter 39: Conquest of The Tuffles

_Chapter 39: Conquest of The Tuffles_

* * *

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta rushed out as soon as the ship touched down on the barren planet. Little to no life visible around them, but they ignored the scenery, heading straight for the tall chimney-like structure on the horizon. The trio busted through the building, halting to examine the surrounding area.

"Yo Vegeta, how come Tarble survived when Frieza blew up our home planet?"

"You really are ignorant Kakarot. Tarble was banished to the outer reaches of the galaxy for his cowardice, low power and unwillingness to fight. In other words, not a true Saiyan at all." Vegeta answered, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"And what's a Tuffle?" Goku questioned once more, making Vegeta sigh in annoyance.

Vegeta glanced at him before shaking his head. "Planet Vegeta, named as I was for my father, used to be known as Plant...that was the name the Tuffles gave it. We Saiyans used to be locked in an unending war with them for control of the planet. Our warriors were much more powerful than theirs, but they were cultured, advanced, masters of technology, whereas we still lived in caves. The war raged on throughout the years, with neither side able to gain an advantage. Finally, a full moon which was a rare event on our home-world, caused our entire race to transform into Oozarus, and we wiped them out. After renaming the planet after my father, the king who'd led us to victory, we quickly adapted to the Tuffles' technology...unfortunately, it was not long after that that we were enslaved by Frieza completely."

"So our predecessors were essentially primitive in comparison to them? And if all of the Tuffles were wiped out, how and why did they survive?" Gohan inquired.

"Before taking over Tuffle technology, your analogy of our race was pretty accurate. And how the hell am I supposed to know how they survived? All I was told that our race left absolutely no trace of them. It seems my father was wrong, as they are before us right now."

"Right..." Goku looked over at the tower. "So this guy's one of these Tuffles?"

"We'll see. He looks the part, anyway, as does his technology." Vegeta faced the tower, shouting a challenge up to the heavens. "Well, we're all here! You wanted us and you've got us! Are you going to come out and face us, or are we going to have to drag you out of there? Answer me!"

The giant screen showed their enemy's face. "You are correct...my name is Dr. Raichi, and I am the last of the Tuffle race intact. Well...perhaps not even that. I am but a ghost now of what I was before I became deceased, the embodiment of my people's hatred for you...anyway." He adjusted something off-screen. "You will have your battle, Saiyan. You will face the pinnacle of our technology...deploying Hatchiyack and Lude right now."

"All right...here they come!" Gohan growled, as he, Goku and Vegeta entered fighting stances. Hatchiyak strode out of the tower's entrance, gems burning green and emitting a constant pulsing stream of ki. The other being was much more massive, standing at a good 40-50 feet tall. It had the appearance of a teddy bear, though much more menacing. Dr. Raichi and his underling dubbed it Lude.

"What the heck is this thing? Some kind of joke or mechanical teddy bear?" Gohan questioned, flashing Super Saiyan.

"Funny you should say that, Saiyan. Of course your feeble minds wouldn't understand nor comprehend what stands before you. This is the creation another cohort of mine developed called Lude. The creator, Dr. Myuu, intended this to be another instrument of destruction for the Saiyans. Hatchiyack over there is the instrument of the hatred we have for your kind. You'd do well not to underestimate Lude."

"Noted," Gohan stated. Said teenager turned to his father and Saiyan comrade. "I'll take care of this Lude thing, you two get Hatchiyack."

Vegeta grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever. Hatchiyack's the bigger threat anyway, I could careless."

"Go ahead son. We'll help finish him off when we're done here or vice versa."

The hybrid nodded and shot a quick ki blast at the mechanism, gaining its attention. "You're fight is with me," Gohan said, gesturing towards himself with a thumb. "Come on." The teenager launched himself to the outside of the room in less than a blink of an eye.

Goku shot a questioning glance at Vegeta. "Hey, do you mind if I have a crack at this guy first? I want to see what he's made of."

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," Vegeta grunted. "I'm only excited about the prospect of killing Raichi himself; his puppets don't concern me. But I'll be watching, in case you fail and I have to show you how a real Saiyan fights."

"Alright, you do that. Though you might not get the chance to fight him." Said Saiyan grunted and turned Super Saiyan then ascended.

Goku turned to face Hatchiyak's approaching form. "Now, as for you...show me what you've got."

Hatchiyak stomped up to Goku, lunging at him. Goku jumped back, easily avoiding the swing. The machine punched again, and Goku caught its forearm in both hands, swinging it over his head and smashing it into the ground behind him. "Hah! Nice try, but you're too slow to catch me."

Hatchiyak recovered quickly, spinning around and leading with a low kick, followed by a double-handed swipe. Neither hit their target, Goku darting around the attacks and closing the distance for a flying kick to Hatchiyak's chest, sending it flying into the wall of the tower. He grinned, rubbing his leg where it ached from striking the robot's armor. "Hey, feel free to give up any time you like. You won't beat me like that."

Hatchiyak lumbered out of the shadows, still expressionless, but now visibly damaged. Silently, it crossed it arms in front of its body, the glow in its gems growing in intensity. Without warning, its ki shot up for an instant, then it released the gathered energy in a massive emerald blast, leaving a cone-shaped crater in the ground in front of it...except for one section, upon which Goku stood, one still-smoking hand held out to block the attack. "Not bad. I've had worse." Seeing Goku unharmed, Hatchiyak reassessed the situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan ducked under his massive opponents swing, then launching a few consecutive ki beams at the mighty foe. The Lude monster staggered back quite a bit, before stomping on the ground and launching a mouth blast of destruction.

The hybrid put one hand behind the other to counter the incoming projectile. Orange ki became apparent around the palms, as Gohan shouted his signature move. "**Masenko-HA**!" The golden/orange blast with a purple outline collided with the white beam from Lude. Easily, the Masenko ripped through its opposing force, launching the mechanical monster across the rugged terrain.

The hybrid could only watch as his opponent stood up with only a few scratches and scorch marks. "What the? No damage whatsoever? This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Gohan muttered, evading another strike from the mechanical behemoth. The monster then shot eye lasers, which the Saiyan evaded as well.

Reacting, the teenager cocked back his hand, gathering navy blue energy. "**Daisenko-HA**!"

The beam struck the behemoth where there was a hole with a circumference of about 10 feet and an area around 17 feet. The Lude shot back considerably more than before, and electricity sparked outside of the mechanisms heart. The eyes of Lude rolled back into the socket and stayed that way until it righted itself.

"That must be its weak point," Gohan stated, observing the situation like his mentor would. "One direct hit caused all of this, so maybe multiple hits to the heart will put this thing down? It's worth a shot." The hybrid shot at faster than lights speeds, burrowing his elbow into the Lude's core.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Earth, Piccolo sat in a meditation stance, finding energy within himself and bringing it out. Suddenly, his keen ears picked up on a strong breeze of air molecules that shouldn't be possible at the altitude they were on. The air compounds would be too spread apart, and there was also very little oxygen at the altitude besides the trees of the lookout. Also, he couldn't sense this new disturbances ki whatsoever. It was as if another android had come.

Said being set foot on the lookout in a matter of seconds. Though invisible to the eyes of everything, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo could tell it was there using their other five senses, especially the "sixth sense" of reaction.

"I know you're there. Who are you? What's your reason for coming up here?" Piccolo questioned, ready for anything.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me," said Defectron. "But I'll indulge you anyway. I am Defectron, and I am here to have a private talk to this planets leader. This planet shall be renamed from Planet Vegeta to Planet Tuffle. I plan on recapturing what the Saiyans have taken from us."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as Dende spoke up. "The leader would be me. And this planet isn't called Vegeta, it's Earth. I don't know what your deal is, but there are no Saiyans on Earth right now."

"But the Saiyans live here, this is their stronghold. Therefore, this planet must be recaptured. As for you leader, I only have one word to say to you. Die." The sinister swiftly maneuvered through the air silently and invisibly, almost undetectable. Just when he was about punch through Dende, Piccolo connected a punch to Defectrons' head via elongating his left limb.

"No, I'm your opponent. Keep those two out of this," said Piccolo, glancing at Dende and Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo, take Dende and leave. This could get ugly."

Piccolo began powering up, though keeping his turban and cape on just to test his new abilities.

"Not a chance. You're all going to be exterminated." The sinister artificial intelligence unit turned visible. Then it launched two narrow beams from its eyes at the retreating form of Dende and Mr. Popo. The warrior Namekian deflected the lasers with ease, locking his eyes on Defectron.

"I see. You can't keep up your invisibility forever. If I had to gauge the time limit, I would say five minutes at most. Then you would need another five minutes to recharge before doing it again. That's all the time I need to take you down."

"How observant," Defectron mocked. "But do you really think turning invisible is the only thing I can do? You must be a fool to consider such a noti-"

Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the mechanism while it rambled on, chopping him in the back of the neck. It sent Defectron stumbling forward quite a bit. The Namekian then moved forward quickly, punching the Intellectual unit in the face twice, then delivered a massive array of strikes, every one of which made contact.

Defectron found itself knocked around in the sky in Hypersonic booms. Luckily his Katchin body allowed him to be nigh indestructible from any attack. Piccolo drop kicked the unit towards the ground at speeds that surpassed a meteor.

"Impressive," said Defectron, breaking off momentarily. "Not bad."

The Namek charged him again, only to be halted when he was repelled by an electrical force field.

"So you can create energy shields around yourself as well. I wonder how long you can keep that up."

"Another great observation, Piccolo." The Katchin mechanism commented, letting down the shield. "I realized I underestimated you as you weren't a Saiyan. I won't make that mistake again. Electric Sonar!" An influx of bright electric power arose from the unit, blinding and shocking Piccolo at the same time. This gave Defectron the advantage, as he whirled around Piccolo's frame, making the spikes on the AI's body turn into rapid fire turrets of ki.

"Sayonara." It whispered. The rapid fire turret shot multiple bullet like ki blasts onto the back of Piccolo. Each one made imprints on his back, purple blood started spurring out and holes in the cape were made. The rapid fire continued until he realized Piccolo was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Piccolo kept laughing until he whipped around, blasting Defectron into a cliff side. "After taking about 20 shots, I let my ki free, evaporating your attempts of harming me with my own energy. I can tell that your not a powerhouse, just a unit with great intellect and unique abilities based on technology."

The unit shot out of the debris, electricity dancing around him. "You're right. However, I'm not out of tricks yet."

The AI unit shot into Satan City, the closest city in proximity to him, with Piccolo trailing. "Get back here!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

++Primary Threat Identified: Highest Power Level Located++

++Neutralizing++

Extending one hand forward, Hatchiyack hurled its attack at a ready Goku. The Saiyan simply stretched one hand forward, catching the beach-ball sized energy sphere with the tips of his fingers. He then threw it away as if it were a regular ball. Hatchiyack flew toward the explosion, its massive right arm cocked back. But just as it reached its opposition, Goku appeared above him in an instant, spinning down with an angular right kick that sent him plummeting toward the metallic surface.

The blow left a dent in the chest plate of the Tuffle hatred machine.

"If you hope to beat me, your gonna have to do better than that." Goku stated, getting into a fighting stance and shooting off at his opponent in a flash.

Before Hatchiyack could even meet with the ground, Goku caught up with it, hitting it in the chin with a strong uppercut that sent it back up into the air. Its body, shrouded in emerald green, glowed against the darkness of the Tuffle stronghold. Goku continued chasing it, slamming punches and kicks into its upper body. The ascended Saiyan's speed and power left a trail of sparks as they battled their way across the giant stronghold above, creating shock waves as well as fissures within the air.

The Hatred Machine finally was allowed to plummet to the ground, landing with a thunderous crash that shook the ground for miles.

++Analyzing Situation: Negative++

++Chances of Victory Under Circumstances: 10% and Approaching 0%++

++Activating Protocol #1++

Hatchiyack gained bright emerald colored light on his cerulean gauntlets. A super explosive wave followed immediately vaporized everything in its radius, leaving a larger crater dozens of meters across. The pure hearted Saiyan crossed his arms in front of his face, his crackling aura providing protection. But the sheer power pushed him back a good amount nonetheless. His feet dug into the ground as he skidded to a stop, creating fire due to the friction created.

"Is that all you have? I was hoping for a true battle. Oh well," Goku ruffled his hair in a Son family manner. "I guess I'll take you down now."

++Report: Energy Supply at 97%. Armor at 78%. Estimate 30-60% disadvantage in current combat++

++Conclusion: Current situation Negative++

++Chances of Victory: 5% and Approaching 0&amp;++

++Activating Protocol #2++

Hatchiyack's image began to shimmer, slowly separating out into two Hatchiyack's, three, four. It kept splitting, dividing, growing in number until a whole horde of copies surrounded Goku. The Low Class Saiyan looked around and found he was completely surrounded. "So the ol' multi-form technique eh? Good thing I know the weakness."

Goku looked from one to the next. "What the? They aren't afterimages—they all have Hatchiyack's ki...but if it's the Multi-Form technique, I've never seen it used on this kind of scale before. What's more is that his ki doesn't seem to have gone down at all!" He took in a deep breath, preparing to attack. "I can fight one of him without too much difficulty, but this is a completely different story. Whatever, I'll attack this challenge head on! Hyaaa!" He leaped, charging the nearest Hatchiyack and punching straight through it. Then it did something completely unexpected. The clone bursted into emerald energy, blowing Goku away in surprise.

"Wha-" Another one came up behind him, kicking him in the back. Goku hissed, turning to face it. "I see! So that's the only real one! Now where..." It was already gone, lost amidst a sea of copies. "Damnit! Which one is the real one?"

_I'm not going to get anywhere just hitting them one at a time... _He spread his arms and began firing small ki blasts in all directions, turning as he fired, dissipating dozens of clones. He kept firing until finally, one of the blasts hit something solid. "There!" He rocketed forwards, drawing back his fist, but the real Hatchiyack effortlessly created a swarm of new copies to replace the destroyed ones, and they all rushed him at once, flying straight at his face and blocking his view.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, throwing out a wave of energy around his body and blasting away all the copies at once. However, at that exact moment, the real Hatchiyack flew up behind him, smashing an elbow into his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. "Ugh!" Goku skidded to a halt, standing up straight and scanning the many images of Hatchiyack floating above him. "Well, this is just great. How am I supposed to beat this guy now? Unless.."

Vegeta snorted with crossed arms. "Oh, I can't wait to see what kind of brilliant strategy the idiot here comes up with," he deadpanned.

Goku smirked, cupping his hands to his sides. He began the familiar chant of his signature move. "**KamehameHA**!" The cobalt blast plowed through the army of Hatchiyacks with ease, with the real one barely able to get out of the way.

"Now I gotcha," The Saiyan stated, raising two fingers and placing them on his forehead. Before his adversary could create more clones, the palm-haired Saiyan appeared in front of it, breaking through its guard with a hard strike, halting its creation of the duplicates. He slammed into the hatred machine, pummeling it with a barrage of rapid punches and kicks. It didn't take long for one particularly damaging attack to send Hatchiyack plummeting to the ground, landing with a solid thump. There was a slight buzzing noise as its clones disappeared in a burst of energy and the original stood up, sparks flying from several cracked armor segments. Its golden lucrative irises remained devoid of emotion, though you could tell it was disgruntled at the current predicament.

++Protocol #2 Ineffective++

++Report: Energy supply at 89%++

++Armor at 63%++

++Odds of Victory Under Current Circumstances Rapidly Approaching 0%++

++Current Status: Negative++

++Activating Protocol #3++

A low hum began to emanate from Hatchiyack. Its outline started to glow a bright emerald green.

"Uh..." Goku took a few steps back. "Is it just me, or...is it getting even more gigantic?"

"Your powers of observation surprise me," Vegeta muttered with massive sarcasm as he watched Hatchiyack grow to at least ten times its previous size, massively dwarfing all of them. "Now, I suggest we MOVE!" The two Saiyans leapt back as Hatchiyack's gigantic fist crashed into the ground where they'd been standing moments ago. Now the two warriors had another obstacle to overcome it seemed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan blocked the Lude monsters first punch, and narrowly avoided the second one. "Man, why does this thing continue to gain strength as the fight progresses? It's much stronger and faster than before, wha-"

The demi-Saiyan was caught off guard by a swift swat to the ground courtesy of the mechanisms hand. Lude then attempted to stomp on the ground that Gohan had stood on, but said teenager zipped out of the way in the nick of time. The Tuffle Mech attempted to stomp on the hybrid again, but said teenager warped in front of the Lude monster. The massive mechanism's arms quickly shot forward, its hands grasping Gohan, squeezing tightly.

"Gotta...get...outta...here...Grrrrr... HAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan pumped his ki up into the hand of the Mech, therefore causing Lude to release his grip on said Saiyan.

"Whew, that was a close one!" The demi-Saiyan flew in a flash of gold, untraceable to the ebony spherical irises that reside within the Mech's sockets.

Gohan flew straight towards the Mechanism known as Lude, but the Mech slapped Gohan away from it. The monster then released a powerful mouth beam capable of annihilating the lonesome Saiyan. In record time, the hybrid warped behind the Mech, launching a rapid fire turret of ki.

The blasts pushed the mighty Lude three feet forward per one. Eventually, the damage started showing, leaving a multitude of dents when the smoke dissipated. "Hmm...so outside attacks won't affect the mechanism. How about an attack from the inside? It's worth a shot."

Gohan raised his palm which had a tremendous output of ki in it. "This had better work." The demi-Saiyan used two abilities he hadn't utilized for years. First, he shifted himself into three Gohans' instead of one. Each Gohan had a third of the ki the full on hybrid possessed. Second, both Gohans' went on each side of the Lude, evading its swift movements and maneuvers.

The two cloned demi-Saiyans put one hand over the other in forming their signature move. "Now!" Gohan shouted, warping himself inside the Lude monster. What the Saiyan saw next startled him. On the inside were multiple people with red bags over their heads and baige colored garbs. Then their was a lilac colored being with his face covered besides his eyes and the outfit donned by only a royal. Finally, there was an alien with blonde hair, a purple jacket, and green pants with brown boots.

They all seemed crying for help, but Gohan ignored them, not taking his attention off of the task at hand. Raising both hands to face the opposite sides of his body, he spread his arm span as far as possible, gathering golden/orange ki with a purple outline.

"**Double Masenko**!"

The hybrids clones also launched their own beams, and the results were that the beams ripped through Lude, and the hybrid shifted himself away from the damage that would consume the mechanism of extinction.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The colossal explosion that came right after that completely eliminated The Lude Monster where it stood as a result. The demi-Saiyan barely escaped the colossal mushroom cloud and barreled through the walls of the Tuffle stronghold with only a few cuts and bruises along with blood coming from a nick located upon the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakarot, I'm taking over. You're taking too long!"

Vegeta sprinted along the ground, Hatchiyack's figure looming ever closer on the horizon as he closed in. A giant hand swung down again, and Vegeta jumped, landing on Hatchiyak's wrist and running along it. "Alright, you metal behemoth! You're about to see what happens when you oppose the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Reaching the shoulder, he formed an energy ball in one hand and slammed it right into Hatchiyack's neck, making it stumble sideways. One hand reached up to swat him off its shoulder, but he was already moving, backflipping back down to the ground. He swept his hand sideways, forming a half circle of an arc of yellow energy that snaked along the ground, colliding with Hatchiyack's ankles at intense speeds. Hatchiyack tripped, almost righted itself, then finally toppled over as the energy arc exploded, blasting Hatchiyack off its feet.

Vegeta stood triumphantly over his downed enemy. "Do you understand now? Your size means nothing. It's only a hindrance in battle, making you a much bigger target."

Hatchiyack pushed off the ground with one hand, launching itself at Vegeta, reaching out to grab him with the other hand. Vegeta grinned. "Yes, that's right. Come and get it. Follow the Prince."

He jumped into the air, wrapping his arms around Hatchiyack's outstretched forearm at the wrist, so thick his arms couldn't reach all the way around it. Anchoring himself to it with his ki, he heaved on the monstrous machine, and with a considerable amount of effort lifted it clear off the ground, swinging it around and around. "YAAAAH!" After the fourth spin, he let go, Hatchiyack flying off into a nearby mountain on the desolate planet and reducing it to rubble. Vegeta soared up into the air above it, thrusting his hand out downwards.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" The bluish silvery sphere of energy burst forth from his palm, careening down and colliding with Hatchiyack full force before detonating. Goku and Gohan grunted, shielding themselves from the shockwave.

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground, his Super Saiyan 2 aura pulsing gently, sparks crackling like literal liquid fire. "This is what happens when you mess with my family in a harmful intention."

Goku gaped. "Wow...what an attack! You've really improved, Vegeta!"

Vegeta sighed. "Of course I have, you idiot! The last time you fought me, I wasn't a match for you! However things change, and as you can see, I could defeat you. Does stating the obvious run in your family, or is it just your hobby?"

Goku ignored him. "Hey, Gohan..." His head swung back and forth. "Uh, Gohan? Where'd he go?"

"Hold that thought," Vegeta growled. "That thing isn't finished yet."

* * *

_A/N: And that is the conclusion of this chapter in a nutshell. As you can already predetermine, I'm adding a few GT elements into this. I did this only for a few reasons. One, if I didn't then this arc would be too short. Two, I wanted some more originality and creativity in the story. Three, the Lude monster was created by Dr. Myuu whom is also a Tuffle. And since I brought Tuffles into this story, I thought I should spice things up and bring them in. Those are my reasons and I have some good news. This story has reached over 85,000 views and 200,000 words! Give yourselves a pat on the back. Your support has driven me this far so please if you can, don't stop now. You're the best people I could wish for, thank you all._

_Review Section:_

_**C: **Great job with the chapter and also how old is Gohan now I lost how old he is_

_**R: **__Gohan is 14 years old right now. Thanks for the review._

_**C: **Hey SinisterofRage great job i just want to ask if you could have vegeta go into a rage where one of the villains goes after his family. that would be great._

_**R: **As you can see, Vegeta is already mad. Now to get him enraged, we'll see. Stay tuned, more surprises are definitely coming._

_**C: **Can't wait for the next chapter, it's awesome so far, wondering if you'll bring back future trunks too that would be epic._

_**R:** Bringing him back is up in arms, I'll think more about it. One thing though: Future Trunks isn't done yet._

_**C: **Hatchiyak is going to be another epic struggle for the saiyans. Maybe more so then broly. When is Tiencha going to make an appearance again its been awhile._

_**R: **Not quite. Hatchiyack isn't stronger than Broly in this story, only on par. Tiencha will make an appearance in this saga._

_**C: **Nice buildup, it left me wanting more but it wasn't lacking. It is interesting to see Gohan just give up on Vegeta. I also really liked how we actually got the chance to see how Vegeta felt, and that was really awesome. It was also great to see how Trunks and Goten stand compared to each other, and it was cute and sad how they tried to fight Defectron and just got wrecked. As I wasn't a huge fan of DBGT, I am a little worried about Baby, but it should be fine. Keep up the great work._

_**R: **Thanks for the review and let me get one thing straight. I HATED GT. The only good element was SSJ4 because that form was badass. I'm only including GT because the first arc had a connection with the Tuffles so yeah._

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. _Chapter 40:_ _The Ghost Warriors_. Until then stay safe._ Peace_.


	40. Chapter 40: The Ghost Warriors

_Chapter 40: The Ghost Warriors_

* * *

++WARNING: Chances of Victory Less Than 2%++

Hatchiyack slowly rose from the wreckage, illuminating a vast shadow in its wake.

Goku muttered. "It doesn't look happy!"

"Yes, I can see that." Vegeta snapped, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

++Unit Hatchiyack in Danger of Total Systems Failure++

++Report: Power Supply at 62%++

++Armor at 28%++

++Current Circumstances: Negative++

++Situation Critical++

++Protocol #3 Ineffective++

++Activating Protocol Omega++

Before the next mode of attack could be initiated, a voice made itself apparent inside the machine of hatred.

"**Masenko-HAAAAAA**!" A vibrant golden/orange energy beam with a sharp purple outline shot out of Hatchiyack's chest, punching a massive hole straight through the robot. It froze, standing still for a moment as enough smoke to choke a city billowed out of the hole. Eventually, extremely slowly, it began to fall. It tumbled backwards with a shriek of metal on stone, and this time it didn't move.

Gohan landed in front of the other two. "Hey, guys. Thanks for distracting it, Vegeta."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, puzzled on Gohan's previous maneuver. "What the hell did you just do? And how did you do it?"

"It's that technique I learned from the Vyronin people. Remember the inhabitants of the planet we beat Cooler on, that's what I did," Gohan told them. "It's called warping." Concentrating briefly, he warped behind them, causing them to start in surprise, turning to face him. "I just used it to teleport inside it while Vegeta was keeping it busy. However, it only goes as far as I can see. Luckily, I could sense the energy propeller inside it, so I warped inside. Also, it helped that I examined the schematics of Hatchiyack from Raichi's main computer room after I destroyed Lude. Also, since the core is the weakest point, I decided to expose it."

"I figured as much, though I thought it was just a burst of speed that you used in combat when we fought," Vegeta stated with a gruff expression as usual.

"So is that thing finished?" Goku questioned whilst changing the subject, looking at Gohan.

"I dunno, let's check it out."

++R.R. .Report: Power Supply 12%++

++A-A-rmor: #******++

++Armor: 3%++

++WARNING: SITUATION CRITICAL++

++Activating Protocol Ultimate++

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright." Goku patted his son on the back. "Good work, guys. So...shall we grab the others and go?" He'd thought he heard some kind of clicking, whirring noise, but he simply ignored it.

"What's this?" Vegeta snarled. "Your enemy isn't beaten! You can't leave now! Besides, they aren't safe until this threat is vanquished."

"This is a feud between Saiyans and Tuffles," Goku said, shrugging. "I don't consider myself apart of it. It's none of my concern. I only came to rescue our fellow Saiyans."

"You are mistaken." Raichi's voice boomed from the screen on the tower. "None of you will be leaving alive. You have made several mistakes that could prove your own downfall." He paused, turning to some device next to him and examining it. "The first is assuming that you have beaten Hatchiyack."

Goku gulped. "Ya know...I don't like the sound of that."

"For once, I find myself agreeing with you," Vegeta muttered.

"Darn it, it's still functioning? How, I burst right through the thing and it still didn't work," Gohan snarled.

++Protocol Ultimate Initiated++

++Continue Primary Objective: Terminate The Saiyans++

"Is that..."

"Don't tell me..."

Gohan took a step back. "It really is still alive..." The silhouette that approached from the ruins of a once-mighty mountain seemed different somehow. It was back to normal size, for one thing, no longer in its giant form. More detail became clear as it drew closer—it seemed to be completely undamaged, having totally repaired itself. Its 'shoulder pads' jutted out a few feet from its shoulder blades, and overall its armor had grown bulkier and more imposing, further increasing its impressive size. Each main gem was now ringed by smaller, cerulean gems.

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms. "So it put on some more armor and fixed itself. Doesn't matter, we can just kill it again. This thing is out of its league against even one of us. Who wants to—"

Hatchiyack's gems fired up, blazing green and bathing them in its glow. Its ki reappeared, growing at an insane rate and finally settling at a level even higher than theirs.

"That..." Goku breathed, "...is the highest power level I've ever sensed. This is bad, this thing dwarfs Broly's ki by like 5 times!"

"We still have to try, I'm not leaving here without Goten and Trunks!" Gohan shouted, flaring up his Super Saiyan Two aura and blazing towards the mighty foe. The half-Saiyan reared back his hand and launched the fist at FTL speeds. Hatchiyack caught the fist and swiftly punched him twice at almost instantaneous speeds. However, the teenager saw the third strike coming and kicked off the mechanical behemoth. Gohan backflipped off his adversary, placing his left hand on his right forearm, charging navy colored ki on his right palm.

"**Daisenko**!" The navy outlined blast of ki spurred on towards Hatchiyack with a screw like fashion similar to the Special Beam Cannon.

"Now!" Goku shouted, as he and Vegeta leapt forwards to follow up on Gohan's attack. "Hit him hard. Aaugghk!" Hatchiyack barrelled towards them out of the glow of the Daisenko wave, completely unharmed, flinging both arms out and slamming one into each Super Saiyan's neck. It stopped its charge there, launching a spinning back kick that sent Gohan flying. The three fighters hit the ground simultaneously.

Vegeta braced himself. Hatchiyack was running at him, deceptively fast for such a huge machine. Vegeta tensed up, springing into action at the last moment and landing a swift punch to Hatchiyack's face. It didn't seem to notice, bringing both arms down and smacking the prince to the floor. Goku ran in from behind, putting his weight into a shoulder charge that made Hatchiyack stumble forwards. Vegeta, pushing himself upwards, swung both feet up into Hatchiyack's relatively unarmored stomach, hurling it into the air. Gohan appeared above it, smashing it to the ground with a two-handed hay-maker.

"Don't give it time to recover!" Vegeta yelled. The three saiyans formed up above Hatchiyack's form, unleashing a continuous stream of energy bullets. After over several seconds of this onslaught, Hatchiyack finally managed to escape, jumping unsteadily away. Its impact on the rock behind as it landed threw out cracks around it as it attempted to regain its balance.

Leaning over his console, Dr. Raichi had a moment of doubt. _Hatchiyack's visibly damaged...even in its Ultimate form! I may have severely underestimated these Super Saiyans..._

Hatchiyack crossed its arms, the light in the gems on its forearm brightening. It hung there for a few seconds, almost motionless.

"Whatever it's doing, don't let it!" Vegeta ordered. The trio flew full-speed at their enemy, but before they could reach it, it finished charging up, unleashing its blast again. This was the same energy wave it had used on Goku before, but now far more potent, flinging them all back like rag dolls and laying waste to the whole area in front of Hatchiyak.

"Urgh..." Goku heaved a fallen rock off of himself. "Gotta do something about that one...seems like we can take it when all three of us work together..." he flared up his aura, facing Hatchiyack's oncoming form. "But it seems to be pretty good at separating us—" he tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Hatchiyack's knee, which struck him on the chin, hurling him into the air. He landed next to Gohan and Vegeta, both still recovering.

"Dad—he's charging up again!" Gohan warned. Hatchiyak was indeed in its charge posture, gems burning green.

"Damn it all!" Vegeta took off, flying out of range. Gohan immediately Shifted away, appearing several meters behind Hatchiyack. Goku, however, was still reeling from the last blow, and took the second blast full-force, disappearing in the cloud of smoke it threw up.

++Alert: Power Increase Detected++

Hatchiyack backed away, catching the angry Gohan's fist and throwing him overhead. Gohan spun in the air, turning back and flying back at Hatchiyack. It sidestepped, kicking him out of the air, but he kicked off the ground, blasting Hatchiyack at point-blank range with a two-handed energy bolt. It was undamaged, but momentarily off-balance, and Gohan kept up his attack, unrelenting, coming at it from every angle, his Super Saiyan 2 instincts taking over somewhat. He'd be damned if he left without Goten and Trunks in tow.

Vegeta, watching this take place, was about to rush Hatchiyak from behind, when something strange caught his attention. He dropped to the ground, next to the clearing smoke cloud where Goku's figure was becoming visible. "Hey, Kakarot. You weren't as unprepared for that attack as you pretended to be, were you?"

Goku, emerging from the smoke, shook his head. "Nope. I vanished it at the last second just as the wave caught me."

"Thought so. Were you trying to get the boy to use his anger to beat down Hatchiyack?"

"No, actually. He's keeping up the pressure on Hatchiyack, but he won't last long on his own." Goku looked over at Gohan and Hatchiyack, still fighting. "Actually, I was trying to get a good look at that blast it has. Its defenses drop while it's charging...we can use that to beat him. I just need to know exactly how long it takes, and I didn't quite get it last time. But, if you could get it to launch the attack at you just once while I wasn't in the firing line..."

"Understood. I'll lure it into a shooting match." Vegeta took off again, flying straight at Hatchiyack. "Just don't screw this up, or we'll never get our relatives back!" As he neared the metal monster, it withstood a kick to the head from Gohan, smacking him away backhanded. Just then, Vegeta cannoned into it from the side, staggering it away. It turned to face him, and he immediately retreated, charging up an energy attack between his hands. Hatchiyack began to do the same, and Goku watched intently, counting the seconds.

"One...two...three...four..."

Vegeta grinned, feeling the energy sparking between his hands. _To hell with what Kakarott said,_ _I'll finish it now! _He threw his hands forwards. "**Galick Flash**!"

"...nine...ten...eleven...twelve..."

The beam flew straight and true, coming within inches of Hatchiyack, before it opened its arms wide, firing the beam. It carved through Vegeta's Galick Gun as if it wasn't even there, smashing into him and throwing him to the floor.

"...fifteen...sixteen!"

"Gah!" He hissed, as he felt the intense heat of Hatchiyack's ki scorching his body. "Kakarot...I hope you're happy! Kill this son of a bitch already!"

Gohan flew in at full speed, kicking Hatchiyack away, thus releasing Vegeta of the blast.

"You're mine big guy," Gohan gestured to himself with a thumb. "I'm gonna take you down."

Hatchiyack, stony-faced, crossed its arms and began to charge up.

Goku frowned, looking between Hatchiyack and Gohan. _Gohan, what the hell are you doing. I was gonna beckon him into attack me since I learned the countdown of its guard, its weakness._

The teenager only smirked, putting one hand behind the other to charge his signature move. _Well I'm creating an opening for you by distracting him. Take your shot whenever you're ready._

"Got it! Hyaaah!" Goku's aura flared up around him, his body filling with energy. _I have to the count of fifteen to attack...his defenses are down before he fires._

"Huh?" The strange energy his father was emitting caught his attention. _What's Dad doing? It feels like he's filling his whole body with energy, not just focusing it for an attack...is this some kind of new technique? And this energy...it feels like...the Kaioken? Only not quite. What is_ _he doing? Even our strongest attacks haven't done any kind of serious damage to this thing!_

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight. _Goku's entire body began to shake. Flame-like red arcs of energy swirled in his aura. He grit his teeth, his eyes wild. "Haaaaaa...aaaaaahhh...hrrrr..."

_What is this, Kakarot? _Vegeta wondered, looking on. _You can't control that level of power for fighting! There's no point just summoning up that much energy if you're not going to use an energy attack—and if you're going to do that, start concentrating it already! Damn it, you're going to get us all killed!_

"**Super Masenko**!" The teenager fired off his golden/orange blast of energy outwards, preparing to get countered by Hatchiyacks blast. The Masenko was also ripped through, however Hatchiyacks defenses were let down whilst in the beam struggle.

"HAAAAAA...!" _Ten. Eleven. _"Hah!" Goku's eyes narrowed. "Okay!" In a sudden, almost jerky movement, he swung his hands down, a swirling vortex of gold, red and blue energy pulsing into life between them. _Twelve. _The energy simply flowed out of his body, into the attack, in an instant. "Here's a little technique I've been practicing and dying to try out. **TIMES-TEN**..." _Thirteen._

Gohan was backed up against the cathedral's metal walls, the metallic green energy bursting upon the teenagers skin, threatening to vaporize him. "GRR! Dad...hurry...it's now or never! I can only buy you twenty more seconds at most...ERGGHH!"

"That's it, this son of a bitch is going to be taken down my hand. **FINAL**..." Vegeta spread his arms out, charging lucrative golden ki. His aura grew to a colossal size, matching even Goku's by the sheer amount of staggering power. His electric maelstrom widened a considerable amount more, blowing into the wind and creating a 30 foot wide diameter of a spherical crater under his feet.

++Error: Power Levels exceeds this unit's capability to detect it; Sensor overload imminent++

_Fourteen. _"**FlASH!**" "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Vegeta fired off his blast at Hatchiyack, threatening to rip it apart from the sheer force alone. Straightening out his arms, Goku launched the cerulean-and-crimson beam, which almost instantaneously grew to colossal size, completely swallowing Hatchiyack along with the Final Flash. Instruments in Dr. Raichi's tower overloaded and exploded. What bodies of water existed on the desolate moon boiled and evaporated in a flash. The shock waves cracked the foundations of the tower, and as they spread out completely leveled every one of the moon's mountains and cliffs. A few passing asteroids were shattered into tiny fragments, utterly obliterated as the gigantic attack spread its destruction out into space like ripples through a pond.

There were no damaged, burning fragments of Hatchiyack. It was as if Hatchiyack never appeared in the first place, as it had nothing to remember it. The greatest hatred and war machine the finest scientific minds of the Tuffle race could produce was simply gone. Annihilated. Atoms scattered to the wind.

"Where did that come from?!" Vegeta accused, landing next to Goku, Gohan not far behind. "For a few seconds there, you were putting out energy that made Hatchiyack look like nothing and surpassing my Final Flash in power output!"

"Yeah!" Gohan added. "How did you do that?"

Goku smiled. "Well, remember when I used the Kaioken and shot a Kamehameha wave to counter your Galick Gun Vegeta?"

"Yeah and your point is..."

"Well, that's what came to mind when I was thinking about that Super Kaioken I used against Pikkon in Other World. I couldn't sustain it for a long enough time to be truly effective. So I just used the power of Kaioken and concentrated it completely in my wave. Or better terms, I just put ten times more effort and energy into that Kamehameha than normal. Like the Super Kamehameha, only way more powerful."

"Well that's cool dad," Gohan stated. "You two have your own finishers while I don't. I guess I'll have to make one up after this is all said and done."

"Hmph, I sure you will," Vegeta spat, crossing his arms. "More importantly, where's that scum Raichi hiding? We need to destroy him and all remnants of the Tuffles for good, so they don't come back and stab us in the back once more. Then we get our comrades and get the hell outta here."

"Agreed."

"Your attention please." Dr. Raichi's voice echoed throughout the now-flat landscape, now with some static interference thanks to the fissure and electromagnetic pulse Goku's magnificent attack had thrown out. "I will remind you that I am not defeated yet. If I may remind you of the stakes..." The camera swung around, displaying the unconscious Goten, Trunks and Tarble connected to a monitor. "Dr. Myuu, if you will?"

"Yes?" A calm, collected professor voice rasped from off-screen, the words simultaneously being spoken by Paragus and Tarble as well.

"The one with royal armor. Stop his heart," Raichi commanded, and on cue, Tarble collapsed, silently shaking, then falling still after three seconds. Dr. Myuu, holding the remote, laughed quietly to himself, though it could still be heard. "Now." Raichi looked back at the camera. "If any of you try to leave, these two's deaths—" he indicated Goten and Trunks. "—will not be as quick. You are to enter the tower, and we will continue our battle inside. Our science will overcome your barbaric strength, and I will at last...rest."

Vegeta couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't scream, roar or anything. He flared up his aura and shot straight through walls, calmly furious. The other two Saiyans clenched their fists, and shot after Vegeta. Tarble didn't deserve to die, he was innocent yet they killed him anyway. They were going to pay!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure about this 18?" Krillin asked, standing opposite of his wife on the devoid island.

"Of course I'm sure, Krillin. Just don't go sulking when I beat you," 18 retorted, smirking.

"Yikes!" Krillin gulped. "Alright, here goes nothing! **Super Kaioken x11**." A familiar crimson aura surrounded the monk, raising the ground around them in chunks and dust. Winds raised to much higher speeds, around a hundred miles per hours.

"Don't take it easy on me just because I'm your wife. I want you to give it everything you've got."

"Don't worry. I won't. It'll be a great test to see just how strong we've gotten over the years."

"Thanks, I guess." Suddenly, 18 could be seen launching at Krillin with super sonic speeds to boot. Though normal humans couldn't even detect their presence, Krillin could see her moving perfectly.

Krillin blocked the kick his wife sent at him, then dropped to the ground, ducking under a second punch. He swept his legs under 18, who jumped up to avoid the blow. The blonde shot a Ki orb, hitting her husband in the stomach. Krillin shrugged off the blow with a grunt, back-flipping away to avoid his wifes onslaught.

Krillin launched a punch at his wife, who rolled out of the way of the blow, then flew into the air, trying to get behind Krillin.

"Come on, Krillin," said 18. "I know you're better than that."

"So are you," rhetorically replied Krillin. The two shot back into combat, the shockwaves from their blows echoing through the sky and shaking the plateau of land they were directly over.

"Whoa," said Master Roshi from his beach side view of the fight. "I expected them to be strong, but I never thought they'd be this strong already. It's incredible!"

18 leaned to the side as she received a blow to the face from the former monk. Said blonde countered by kneeing her husband in the gut, doubling the human over.

Krillin managed to raise an arm to block the follow up punch, then blocked a second one that was thrown his way. Grabbing onto 18's foot, he began swinging her around, sending her flying into the air. Looking at the moment as sign to assault his wife, Krillin shot towards his wife. 18 recovered and shot back in earnest, ready to assault the assailant.

18 grinned as she swiftly parried or evaded a flurry of attacks her husband coordinated. Just then, to her shock, Krillin raised his hands and blasted her on the chest after making slight contact with her breasts, knocking the breath out of her.

Just then, she doubled around kicking her husband in the chest, sending him flying down towards the ground. He smashed into it, creating a crater. Krillin simply stood up, dusted himself off, and then shot back into combat against his wife, shockwaves blasting off from this epic spar.

Finally, the two fighters solidified on the islands rugged surface, gasping for breath. Krillin stared into the aquatic colored eyes of his spouse, a smile etched on his face, just as it was on his wife. Finally, the two shot into the air.

"I didn't realize Androids could get stronger," Krillin commented.

"We're still humans too ya know. Just part android," 18 responded, smirking.

"Oh...right. Dodge this if you can 18." The monk crouched and pulled his elbows back, charging up more crimson ki. "**Crimson Scatter Shot**!"

The hair clad midget chucked a powerful beam of crimson color. "Heh, I don't see how the move lives up to its name," 18 stated, evading the beam with a side step. The retort garnered no response from Krillin, whom only smirked.

The former monk hefted the blast upwards, confusing his wife. Suddenly, it split into five different beams with the same trajectory and target. "How about now?" Krillin asked, watching his technique launch itself at 18.

"Well now it lives up to its name, not before. Nggh!" She created her energy forcefield, forcing all five projectiles to detonate upon the bubble. Through the smoke, the android released her field, thinking she was safe.

"I'm not done yet 18!"

A few more streaks of energy came at through the cover of the smoke, and she evaded all of them swiftly. Her "sixth" reactionary sense indicated that many more streaks of ki were incoming from outside of the smoke. Making a split second decision, the blonde raised both of her hands and shot several violet energy blasts consecutively.

Hundreds of energy blasts streaked across the sky, the two hurling everything they had at one another. Most of the time, the streaks passed directly by the other competitor. A few collided with opposing blasts mid-air, creating small explosions. The rest that managed to get by were effortlessly batted away or evaded.

Finally, the double barrages ceased, the two fighters panting for breath, though they were smirking. Love can be told through actions as well as words it seemed.

"**Photon Flash**!" shouted the female cyborg, sending the attack directly at her husband. Krillin simply cupped his hands at his right side.

"**KamehameHA**!" he shouted, sending a cerulean beam of energy to counter Eighteens silver/white beam. The two beams collided, neither managing to gain any sort of appreciable ground on the other before they were pushed back to an impasse.

Slowly, the beams began to slowly and surely gain a general drift in one direction. Krillin was pushing more power into the beams, silently upping his Super Kaioken to a times 12 level. 18 knew she was going to lose the struggle so she prepared to drop her won blast until she saw Krillin's Kamehameha wave dissipate.

He smiled, dropping his beam entirely. The Photon Flash, with the Kamehameha wave still being pushed in front of it, passed harmlessly into space.

"I kinda ran out of energy on that last one. Unlike you, I don't have infinite energy, so I can't go on forever. And we both know I don't stand a chance against you without the Kaioken. Sorry," Krillin stated, descending to the ground.

"Don't give me that crap. You could have went all out from the very beginning."

"Yeah but you would have outlasted me anyways, and I would have burnt out of energy pretty quickly."

"Whatever," 18 said. She then gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. Krillin kissed back but decided not to go the next step. Suddenly, Krillin sensed Piccolo fighting someone who doesn't have a signature. Knowing that he couldn't sense anybody fighting with Piccolo, the Namek must be in combat with an adversary.

"Um...18? I gotta go, Piccolo's fighting someone right now and might be in trouble. See ya," Krillin stated, shooting off in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Saiyans were totally silent as they entered the massive room inside the tower, passing under the cavernous archway and into the gloom within. It felt frigid, like -200 degrees Farenheit or even lower. The bout between the Saiyans and the Tuffles could very well end within the room, and the Saiyans knew it.

"So, this is it..." Vegeta muttered. "Only one race will come out of here alive. The other will be extinct..."

"True...just know I'm not dying without Goten and Trunks being safe." Gohan stated, completely serious.

"Guys...calm down. I'm sure we can handle anything that Raichi guy throws at us," Goku tried to cheer up, though he felt the vibe too. If they failed in their final stand, the Saiyans will cease to exist and will never recover. The pressure of Goten and Trunks' lives also weighed down upon them. They had to succeed, they just had to.

"So what's your deal, anyway?" Goku asked loudly, staring defiantly up at the unlit ceiling. "I thought the Saiyans killed your race already."

"And I thought Frieza killed yours..." Came the distant reply. "Still, I may as well tell you. Your executioners are not quite combat-ready yet...it will pass the time." Raichi cleared his throat. "It's true that we lost the war, that night of the full moon. But our scientists, even in those last days, were still hard at work, hoping for a miracle with which to drive back the monsters besieging us. Our King had entrusted the bulk of this task to me and my brilliant colleague, Dr. Myuu. He was killed by a Saiyan scout party while on the way to the capital, and his great work; Baby, was left unfinished. I, meanwhile, was working on Hatchiyack, had to leave that too incomplete when I realized it was simply not possible to have it combat ready in time to save us, as the full moon spelled our doom. So I quickly re-activated an earlier experiment, a machine, powered by a substance of my own creation I called Destron Gas, which would create the perfect soldiers, the Ghost Warriors."

"Ghost Warriors?" Goku listened, wide-eyed, as he heard the history of his home planet, so long hidden from him. _Is he...really the bad guy here? Can I blame him for wanting payback for his whole species? Wouldn't I want Frieza destroyed for killing us...?_

"Indeed. The machine draws on souls in the afterlife, using their hatred for the Saiyans as an anchor. I sent a rocket with this machine, plus the incomplete Defectron and Hatchiyack on board, away to a safe, uninhabited planet. Then, when a giant, transformed Saiyan crushed me underfoot, the machine pulled me back to the land of the living in this form. I am the prototype Ghost Warrior as well as Dr. Myuu from what you can see. And the newer models are now ready. These, you will find, look exactly as they did in real life. I have also taken steps to increase the fighting power of these Ghost Warriors by a great deal. You may find them much more challenging opponents than you did the first time around."

"I have a feeling we're about to meet some old 'friends'," Vegeta muttered, glancing from right to left. "Come out, show yourselves!" They promptly did so.

The Ghost Warriors emerged from the shadows, leering grins plastered on their faces. They spread out in a row, slowly advancing. Frieza. Cooler. King Cold. Cell. Bojack. And the Ki coming off of them was absolutely staggering compared to before. Cell seemed quintupled in power, matching the Saiyans even after three years of training.

Goku tried to come up with a taunt, a boast, anything to boost their confidence. "I, uh...I got nothing."

"We have a decent chance of dying, don't we?" Gohan backed away, tensed up with beads of sweat falling down the sides of his head.

Vegeta sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"However, I have one comment to make," Vegeta stated, catching the others attention. "We can't let our Saiyan comrades down now. We're too close, we're gonna stand tall and fight to win or DIE TRYING! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Prince of all Saiyans powered up to his fullest and even beyond that. His comrades mimicked this action, causing a powerful electric maelstrom and then an explosion that shook the planet to its core.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah, so these feeble simple minded humans dwell on technology just like the Tuffles did," The dark Ai unit chuckled. "I can use that to my advantage...the more technological energy I absorb, the stronger and more powerful I get." The AI rammed straight through multiple buildings in construction, toppling them over.

Many pedestrians simply screamed as they ran for their lives to try to escape the destruction. Multiple Police cars, five to be exact, rolled up on the scene. Defectron chuckled, deciding to gain some amusement over the cops look of terror before he destroyed them.

"Hey you, you're under arrest! Surrender now or we will fire!"

"Heh, you puny humans are not even worth stepping on."

"Hold your fire, it's not something you can beat. I'll take care of this one," Videl cut in, dropping in on the scene. She knew a being whom was strong enough to run straight through buildings wasn't to be taken lightly. However that roused the question, where was her boyfriend or his friends and family? Surely they would be on the scene right?

"Are you positive? It doesn't seem all that tough to me?"

"You'd best listen to the girl," Defectron stated. In the blink of an eye, the sinister possessed all of the weapons that the police men held seconds before. He then crushed them all in a powerful grip, crushing the pistols and capsules. More vehicles swarmed around the scene, surrounding the Tuffle infiltration mechanism. Even the SWAT team appeared, running out of the trucks with mass firearms.

"Damnit," Piccolo cursed, standing on a roof top. "I don't want to cause a scene, but all those people are going to die."

"Captain, stand down and evacuate the city. It's too powerful for you to take on."

"Listen, I don't know what that thing is, but it's gonna experience our artillery. Open fire on the count of three!"

"Yes sir," The militia chorused, all aiming their projectile weapons at the menace.

Videl snapped, narrowing her sapphire eyes at the militia's Captain. "You don't know what you're doing! Stop it this instance, orders are orders." The commander shook his head vehemently, ignoring the girls pleas. "Not until I see what this thing is capable of. One, Two..."

"Damnit!" Videl cursed, shooting off into the crowd of people to evacuate as many as she could in the span of a few seconds.

"Three, FIRE!" All the militias artillery flew at the mechanical sinister, whom chuckled. It raised its hand, stopping all of the projectiles flying towards it in an instant.

"I believe these were yours?" The AI taunted, sending all artillery back down upon the crowd of militia. However, they exploded before they could even touch the ground and kill several innocents. Chiaotzu made himself apparent on a roof top, along with Tien and Yamcha.

Krillin also flew in on the scene, touching down next to Piccolo on another roof top. "Chiaotzu, I need you to evacuate all these people away from the premises. This could get ugly if they were in the cross fire." The midget nodded, forcing the pedestrians and locals back via telekinesis.

"About time this planets greatest warriors appeared," Defectron chuckled, revealing a large Tuffle Dynocap. "I'm no fool, I know I can't take all of you at once, but I won't have to. While you deal with my warriors, I'll take over your planet in the name of Plant. Now that the Saiyans are becoming extinct as we speak, you all are the only obstructions in my way."

"What is that thing?" Yamcha inquired, his attention directed on the large DynoCap.

"Oh this? It's your end. Allow me to show you the prowess of Tuffle Technology," The sinister AI boasted, popping the top of the cap and tossing it in the middle of the street. It revealed a large blood colored machine that resembled a tractor in a slight way. Then it started pumping smoke, or more correct terms, Destron Gas. "Behold. This is Destron Gas, your end. It produces ghosts of the enemies your Saiyan friends have fought before. They are pulled from the other world and brought back, only this time much more powerful. Should you get past them, it'll already be too late."

"Oh no, I gotta bad feeling about this," Krillin voiced, sweating a bit.

"It seems like we're about to meet some old friends that we've already beaten," Piccolo stated grimly, powering up and blowing away the debris in the area.

"Look, that robot thing is getting away!" Yamcha shouted, rushing after it in haste. Defectron whipped around, seeing the scar faced bandit shooting towards him. The AI touched the power station for Satan City behind it, absorbing the technological advances of the Homo Sapien race. The race were just like the Tuffles, but even more advanced. The energy of the city alone coursed through its body, fueling Defectron even more. In mere seconds, the cities power was drained and absorbed into the Katchin body, making it all that more powerful.

"You'd do well to stay out of my way," The AI muttered. "**Electric Flare**!" A surged of power emitted from Defectron, blowing Yamcha away. However,it only turned out of be a classic maneuver, the Afterimage.

Defectron turned around swiftly only to be caught up in Yamcha's signature fighting style, the way of the wolf. "**Wolf Fang Fist**!" First, the scar faced bandit kicked the sinister in the face. Then he launched multiple strikes to the face of the AI, all connecting. Finally, he cupped his hands and palmed the unit in the torso, as well as releasing a cobalt blast of ki. "**Fang Kamehameha**!"

This sent Defectron through a multitude of buildings, and it collapsed under the debris pretending to be destroyed. "What a big showoff, I didn't even get a chance to use all my new moves. Heh, not even a challenge, nothing to worry about." The human quickly flew away back towards his comrades, hoping to have more of a challenge.

Back to the area of Piccolo and the others, billions of figures appeared within Satan city, only four were stand out figures. Broly. Paragus. Raditz. Nappa. And those four felt much stronger than before, especially Broly. Chiaotzu, seeing a tremendous amount of people through the Destron Gas, put up a barrier around Satan City. However, he was too late as many Tuffles with technology rivaling the humans, escaped outside and proceeded to travel around the world.

"Eh, this is gonna be a tough one."

"I agree Krillin, however we're Earth's last line of defense with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan gone. We can't fail," Tien stated.

The warriors of humanity and Piccolo tensed up, prepared for action. If it was an all out war for the planet that the Tuffles wanted, then they were going to get it!

* * *

_A/N: And that's another chapter in a nutshell. I killed off Hatchiyack, but now the Z-fighters will have to face an even greater threat than before. Can the Z-fighters stop this new threat? You'll see in the next installment of this story. Next chapter, we'll see characters like Hercule kicking some arse. Stay tuned for more in the near future._

_Review Section:_

_**C: **Great job._

_**R: **Thanks for the review._

_**C: **Well Hatchiyack is not strong enough to cause any problems for the heroes on his power only, but maybe cause of his tricks. __Also Gohan totally rocked this chapter, destroying Lude like that, showed there is more to fighting than just kicks and punches. __Lets see how the earth warriors fare against Defectron. __Update soon._

_**R: **True, but even that couldn't really stop the SSJ2's. The only thing that Hatchiyack could do to even harm them was go into his ultimate mode, where all of the Ghost Warriors were absorbed into him._

_**C: **You introduced a great element earlier in this story being Tiencha. I'm not trying to be pushy or an ass but it would suck if he doesn't come back. It would be nice to see him make a couple appearances here and there. _

_Not surprised with what happened with Lude he sucked in gt and he sucked here too. Although I was surprised to see Lude. The whole Hatchiyack battle while I know it'll be really good I think I already know how it'll end. Same as the movie Goku, Gohan and Vegeta combining their attacks to kill it. Maybe i'll be surprised and you'll do something different. __What I most looking forward to though is piccolo fight with Defectron. Whether or not its Piccolo who kills it I know its something new and i'm most interested in that part._

_Good chapter and nice ways you set up the fights. Good job bro. (hope you didn't mind the bro thing lol)_

_**R: **Lude did suck in GT and what did you expect. It was weak and pathetic. Tie chat will make an appearance next chapter, I promise. The fight with Hatchiyack ended similar but not quite the same. The next chapter is focused upon the Earth where Defectron is causing havoc and chaos, I promise that as well. Thanks for another great review and I don't care about the bro thing, bro._

_**C: **Woah your actually expanding on the Tuffle idea? This is certainly new._

_**R: **Thanks for the remark on my creativity, and yeah I'm adding a lot more to main and side sagas than normal because of my amped up characters compared to the canon._

_**C: **Like your story bro, it's unique in its own way. Keep up the good work._

_**R: **Thanks, I hope I can continue to produce good quality work._

_**C: **This story is turning out awesome so far, keeping a loose connection with the canon yet adding additional aspects as well as twists and turns. Nice._

_**R: **Thanks, I hope I can continue the good work._

_**C: **Keep up the great work. I wonder what's next on the list of twists and turns._

_**R: **To find out, stay tuned for more chapters in this story. Thanks fore the review._

_**C: **This chapter was...AWESOMELY UNEXPECTED!_

_**R: **Thanks for the compliment. I hope I continue to stay unpredictable until this story ends._

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. _Chapter 41:_ _Extinction_. Until then stay safe._ Peace_.


	41. Chapter 41: Extinction Part 1

_Chapter 41: Extinction_

* * *

The tension was almost audible in the otherwise-silent chamber as the three Super Saiyans faced off against the five Ghost Warriors. No-one moved.

_Goku, Vegeta and Gohan... _Frieza thought, examining the trio. _This is too good to be true! All three will pay for their transgressions, starting with Vegeta!_

_Great, just great. Beating them already, only for them to comeback stronger. Lots of old friends that want revenge...I better stay sharp, especially with Cell. _Goku thought, narrowing his eyes and looking around the area.

Meanwhile, Cooler's narrowed eyes flicked back and forth between his three opponents. _Those eyes! Super Saiyans. Gohan is here... this is perfect! I finally get to settle the score with the brat. Oh and Vegeta is too, if only the Namek were hear so I can crush him as well._

Vegeta's mouth twitched upwards in a smirk. _Excellent...Frieza is here so I can kill him again. So is Cooler, his blasted father and that bastard Cell! Perfect._

Directly opposite him, Bojack flexed his biceps, grunting. _Not the same brute that killed me in the Juno system, but killing other Saiyans is the next best thing__!_

Standing next to the Hera-jin, Cold glared hatefully at the trio, more specifically at Son Goku. _All three pitched in to end my life. That monkey Goku bested me at my pinnacle of strength, he will be the first to feel my wrath!_

Gohan narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. The electricity coursing around his body crackled much faster. _Cell was hard enough to beat three years ago, now he's quintupled in strength, matching ours. Not to mention Cooler, Cold and Frieza are after my head. This gonna be tough._

Cell grinned maliciously, the intensity of the two parties clashing in the air of the room itself. _This time, Son Gohan, I will not fall so easily! And you also have your father and Vegeta with you. I've always wanted to fight Goku head-to-head._

"Well," said Goku, breaking the silence, "If Raichi wanted people who hated the Saiyans...he chose greatly. Looks like we're not leaving here without a bout, so bring it!"

"Indeed." Cell chuckled, vanishing in a burst of super-speed. The other seven fighters quickly followed, collisions echoing through the tower as the battle began.

Frieza made straight for Vegeta, who only dodged his charge at the last second, retaliating with a downwards elbow that knocked Frieza sprawling to the floor. The frost demon pulled himself up, muscles bulging out as he burst into his 100% mode almost instantaneously. "Come here, monkey!"

"Yes "Lord Frieza"," Vegeta muttered sarcastically, kneeing Frieza in the face at faster-than-light speeds. The blow sent the Arcosian sprawling towards Goku, whom hammered the frost demon to the ground in a hay-maker motion.

Goku grunted. _If he'd been this strong on Namek, we'd have stood no chance at all! _Just then, King Cold rushed in at 100% full power, attempting to barrel into Goku's back. However, the Saiyans keen sixth sense of "reaction" allowed him to evade with ease. Cell came careening in from behind, his fist cocked back. Goku jumped back as Cell's fist crashed into the floor, shattering the metal beneath it.

King Cold tried to charge back into Goku when his eldest son rammed into his chest, courtesy of the hybrid. Said teenager rushed back at them, aura reaching outwards like a storm of electricity.

"You're the strongest of the lot, no doubt about it..." Goku said, grinning slightly at the prospect of the challenge.

"You're correct in your assumptions. Would you like to test yourself against perfection mano-e-mano?" Cell's aura billowed up around him, peppered with crimson Super Saiyan 2-like sparks of electricity.

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm ready when you are, Cell." Goku flung a golden energy ball overarm, detonating it on the ground at Cell's feet, forcing the bio-android to jump into the air to avoid it. Goku flew up to meet him, landing a solid punch to Cell's stomach. "Come on, Cell! I know you can do better than that! You're perfect right?"

"How dare you question my status. Let's see you deal with this! **Special Beam Cannon**!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vegeta smiled as he dodged Bojack's furious attacks, his arms folded over his chest, using the slightest of movements to dance just out reach of every swing. "Tch! And here I was hoping for a fight." Vegeta backflipped, bringing both feet up and kicking Bojack in the chin, knocking him flat on his back. Vegeta landed on the opposite side of Bojack, facing away from him and humming absent-mindedly. "Guess I was wrong."

"You _were _wrong..." Bojack growled, transforming to his bulked-up green form with surprising speed. "...to underestimate me!" He brought one hand forwards, launching a bright green energy wave that engulfed Vegeta, completely obscuring it in its light. Bojack chuckled as he lowered his hand. "Now what was it you just said? 'Here I was hoping for a fight'? I could say the same, fool!"

"Oh, you'll get one," Vegeta whispered, standing inches behind Bojack. As the space pirate whirled to face him, Vegeta slammed his knee up into the massive alien's gut, doubling him over. "Now, this is more like it! Say... weren't you that head on the Tuffle Broadcast?"

"What of it you mongrel?!" Bojack pondered. The prince chuckled to himself, before going into ruthless hysterics. "So you were killed by that fake mythical Saiyan Broly? You're truly pathetic, he's nothing to me now."

"Grr...I'll kill you!" The ever impulsive Hera-jin charged head first, thoughts second.

Gohan shut his eyes, feeling for the elusive ki signature. "Cooler sure has gotten faster to compliment his strength, plus it seems he's been training. Sensing his suppressed power is rather difficult. "

"Right here! DIE!" Cold roared, leaping at Gohan from behind. Gohan calmly sidestepped, backhanding the Arcosian into the wall, and resumed searching with his ki sense. "I wasn't talking about you. You don't have the skill to hide your energy whatsoever, no matter how fast you maneuver. Besides, you're too weak to hurt me in this state."

"Oh really? Let's test that theory shall we?" The King of the frost demons swung at the hybrid, whom evaded it swiftly. Then the demi-Saiyan grabbed his tails and swung him around and around until launching him at Vegeta's direction. The prince caught his tail and smashed Bojack in the face with him, hard.

"I, on the other hand!" Cooler yelled, emerging through the ground at Gohan's feet and landing a direct hit to the half-Saiyan's face.

"Ah. There you are," Gohan said, barely noticing the blow. He grabbed Cooler's forearm in an iron grip, easily pulling the hand away from his face. "You, on the other hand, are intelligent. Too bad you can't harm me." With a powerful strike to the nose, he sent Cooler skidding away from him, digging up deep rents in the floor with his feet and tail.

Cooler drew in quick, ragged breaths. "I see...impressive. But this is hardly my full power like you know already!" Again, like the others, his transformation to his armored fifth form was almost instant. Gohan watched impassively. "So why are you attacking me, anyway? Is it the same old story of last time?"

"You've matched me blow for blow and bested me. I consider you a worthy adversary to test my power against," With that, he transformed into his fifth form almost instantly. "I want to see if I'm strong enough to defeat my superior."

Gohan cracked a small grin. "Thanks, I guess." With that, he and Gohan raced off into the air, trading rapid blows with Cold joining in to help his eldest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goku and Cell flew circles around each other, firing barrages of small energy blasts that collided with each other, exploding in the air between them.

"Don't count me out!" Frieza yelled, rocketing up at Goku. The Super Saiyan jumped out of the way of Frieza's oncoming fist, kicking him away to Vegeta. The prince kiai waved Bojack away from him about a good 50 feet, and then blasted Frieza into an oblivion.

"Pathetic, don't bother coming back. You're not even worth looking at." Vegeta stated, then blocking the Hera-jins strike with an X cross of arms.

"You let your guard down, monkey!"

"I'm still here, but you won't be soon enough. You'll end up like that scum Frieza," he said, raising his guard.

"But I'm still here too!" Frieza's voice called from behind. Goku jumped sideways to avoid one of Frieza's trademark purple death beams, then turned to face Frieza, backing away to simultaneously keep an eye on Cell. Frieza's body, he noticed, was in the process of reforming from some dark gaseous substance. "You see this, monkey's? We can't be killed as the Destron Gas will just rebuild us! This is a battle you simply cannot win!"

"Guys!" Goku shouted over to the others. He saw Vegeta standing over Bojack's body, which was rapidly disintegrating back into Destron Gas; and Gohan punching straight through Cooler's chest and blasting him with the other hand, destroying him. Cold then charged Gohan, attempting to even touch the smooth teenager. He swiped with his tail, to which Gohan caught. The hybrid then blasted a hole through Cold's chest.

"Careful!" Goku warned. "If you kill them, they'll just reform from the gas!"

"What the?" Before Gohan could register this, Cooler and Cold reappeared behind him, each grabbing one of his arms. Before they could smash Gohan against the metallic floors of the fortress, the hybrid flared up his erratic aura, pushing the two enemies away.

"Now, wherever do you think you're going?" Cell asked, charging energy in both hands. Gohan warped in front of his greatest enemy and attempted to kick the android in the face with his boot. However, said being warped above Gohan via usage of the same technique and launched the energy. The hybrid was taken aback at his foe using his own maneuver against him, and reeled from the beams impact. The teenager flipped over, skidding across the ground a bit.

"Cheap trick Cell, crafty as ever. Using my own technique against me won't save you."

"Oh, if it isn't Son Gohan. This is quite the little reunion isn't it?"

"Save it Cell. This reunion will be the shortest one ever."

"This is really starting to get old and incredibly annoying..." Goku complained, but before they could resume their battle, Bojack's body came flying in from behind, crashing into Frieza and sending them both tumbling down to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Vegeta saw Gohan struggling to fend off Cooler, Cell and Cold at the same time, vanished and appeared between them, wrapping his arm around Cooler's throat. He rocketed down at the floor, letting go at the last second and letting Cooler drive head-first into it. Goku grasped Cell's shoulder and vanished away from Gohan leaving Cold. The hybrid smashed the sides of his palms on King Cold's neck and kiai waved him straight into the metallic ground.

"Thanks Vegeta," Gohan stated, brushing himself off. He noticed Frieza sending hundreds of death beams at him that he simply defected.

"Hmph, think nothing of it. I have a score to settle with the Arcosian bastards, so they're mine. You fight that imbecile Bojack while I'm at it."

"Who, the big green brute?" Gohan took advantage of Frieza's surprise, swinging his arm back and taking the Ghost Warrior's head off with the knuckles of his hand.

"Sure, I got it." He appeared in front of Bojack, throwing a quick punch that the pirate blocked with considerable effort. He then gave a powerful uppercut to Bojack, breaking through his guard. The hera's arms lapsed up in retaliation, giving Gohan all the time he needed to pull off a combo. In less than a second, the teenager double kicked the pirate in the face then punched him twenty times in the stomach. Finally, the hybrid clipped the space tyrant in the jaw, shooting him across the barren metallic landscape.

Goku and Cell's eyes locked. Without a word, they leaped at each other, joining battle once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, now." Vegeta grinned ruthlessly, cracking his knuckles. "It seems you're immortal for the time being. That means you can't die which means I get to kill you indefinitely until you stay dead. I'm going to make you three wish you were dead until you die. Now welcome to your torture sessions, and I promise they're going to hurt."

Cooler glowered. "Don't get confident, ape. You're outnumbered three to o—" he choked as Vegeta shoved his head into the ground, simultaneously kicking Frieza in the head and snapping his neck. He then crushed Cold's head between his two fists on each side.

"Oh, yes." Vegeta chuckled as Cooler rolled away, coughing, and Frieza and Cold dissolved and reformed. "Remember the hell you put me through, Frieza? All those years? And your treachery Cooler! I have one thing to thank you for though, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. That's the price you pay for crossing me. I'm going to enjoy killing you three more than I should."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gohan dodged a kick from Bojack, then caught and deflected a small energy blast. "Hmm...you're pretty good. But you're no Cell or Broly."

"You know, I wanted to kill the brute you just named." Bojack flashed his jagged teeth. "However, I guess one monkey's as good as the next!"

He blocked Bojack's elbow drop, shoving upwards and throwing the pirate over his shoulder. He then saw Vegeta kick Cooler in his direction. Quickly, the hybrid put two hands above his head, one behind the other, charging golden/orange ki.

"**Masenko-HA**!" The fiery blast enveloped Cooler completely, and when the beam fizzled out after blowing up an uninhabited planet, only smoke could be seen. "That should keep Cooler down for at least a few seconds. But how're we gonna kill these guys in the long run?"

"Come on Gohan, think. Think!" Gohan saw the space pirate come, and was too lost in his thoughts to stop his bulky frame from ramming into the teenagers body. Gohan flipped over, landing on the ground with a TCKK. He caught Bojack's fist and put a hole in him with his palm via ki blast making him dissolve into ebony smoke once more. Whilst Bojack came back in approximately five seconds, the half breed noticed Cooler didn't return at all. It had been about thirty seconds, so that must've been a sign.

"But what could that mean..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Gohan was preparing to finish off Cooler once and for all, but said adversary wouldn't go down without a fight. Cooler flew up to the top of the bizarre ship and raised one finger, charging tangerine colored ki much quicker than Frieza ever did._

_"Okay, our battle will end in a clash to claim who is the strongest. Should you decline, this planet is doomed to destruction once more. This is the clash to end all bloodline feuds. Now die monkey!" The Super Nova on Coolers finger grew at an exponential rate until it was at full capacity. "Saiyanara!"_

_The Super Nova roared on to the son of Goku, who was charging his own beam to defeat his. His two palms were stuck out, charging dark azure ki. "**Daisenko-HAAAAA**!" Gohan's navy blue blast raged on to meet the Super Nova in a clash to fight for dominance._

_They were at a stand still, however the Super Nova was still moving at the same rate, while the Daisenko __was being pushed back._

_''Hahahahaha, it seems you don't have the power to end it do you, mister Super Saiyan. Resist while you can, but it will soon be the last thing you'll do.'' The Super Nova continued on wards until it was dangerously close to Gohan._

_Gohan began to let loose tears of grief as he knew that he would be done in that day. Just when he thought it was over, he felt energy coming from someone. He looked to his right and saw Goku, Piccolo and Krillin all giving the energy they could spare to stop Cyborg cooler._

_''Do it Son, I know you can. You're the hero for the moment, so make me proud.'' Goku smiled and gave his son thumbs up. Gohan smiled back at him and pushed all of the repressed anger and power left dormant inside of him, out. ''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''_

_''Its over, I've won, wait whats this?'' Cooler felt his Nova being forced back towards him and he felt himself touching his own Nova. ''What the Hell! Why now?! I was on the grasp to victory! DAMN YOU SAIYANS!''_

_Cooler's body, instead of being pushed into one of the three stars on Namek, was obliterated then and there. They made sure that the threat of the Cold family was gone, forever in the universe._

_The blast exploded, which ended Cooler once and for all. Gohan knew that the ship was going to blow up soon and shouted out to his father. ''Dad, take us out of here, this ship is gonna blow!''_

_Goku nodded and gathered all the harmless beings on the ship using Instant Transmission. He then had everybody touch each other before he used Instant Transmission to get everyone out of the ship._

* * *

The hybrid snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! When Cooler died against me, he was obliterated from the Quintillions of megatons of force. I blasted him with easily Septillions of megatons of force, and he was crushed just as before. He died the same way, and he didn't comeback!"

Bojack reappeared behind the hybrid before he could expand upon his thoughts, squeezing him as tight as possible. "You can't kill me, with this regeneration, I'm immortal you fool."

"I don't care. Now I know how to defeat all of you. HAAAAAAAAH!" The hybrid bellowed, his aura electrocuting his foe and blowing him away by sheer force.

"Guys, I blasted Cooler with my Masenko and he never returned. He stayed dead!"

"He was mine to destroy brat! Besides, it can't just be annihilation," Vegeta muttered, indicating the frost demon's reforming behind him. "I've sent both of them into oblivion, and they're still...eh?" He turned, seeing only Frieza had come back, Cold was gone. "I see...wait a minute! I've got it! When Gohan killed Cooler and we killed Cold, they were—"

"Terminated! That's how they were killed!" Goku realized, twisting to avoid several quick attacks from Cell. He struck back, but Cell blocked, and they hung in the air momentarily before leaping off again, battling back and forth across the chamber.

"And now that I think about it..." Vegeta said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, "...that's how we killed that scum Cold in the first place. In conclusion..we have to kill them the same way they originally died—then they can't regenerate!"

"Got it!" Gohan braced himself as Bojack barreled towards him again. "Now how did Broly kill this guy?"

"Good question, hey can't Kakarot read minds? Get him to read Bojacks!" Vegeta ducked as Frieza's tail swiped at him. "Kakabrat, switch opponents with your father."

Goku took a painful elbow strike to the chest, kicking Cell in the side even as he cried out. The combatants fell away from each other, and Goku took a deep breath, recovering his balance. "Change adversaries Gohan!" Goku appeared before Bojack whilst Gohan warped in front of Cell.

Vegeta turned as Frieza appeared above him, swinging his arms down in a two-fisted strike. Vegeta blocked with ease, then grabbed hold of the frost demon's shoulder in his left hand. "Welcome to the end of your falsely renewed life. And I promise it's going to hurt."

Frieza's only response was the clenching of his teeth and the fear residing in the tyrants eyes.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Vegeta grabbed his fist and applied pressure to it. ''How does it feel Frieza? Huh! How does it feel to be tormented further by a monkey!'' yelled Vegeta as he continued to crush Frieza's arm. Bones cracked and succumbed to the superior pressure._

_Frieza then yelped in more pain and clenched his fist so tight he drew purple blood from it._

_''I HATE YOU!" yelled Frieza and when he said that Vegeta's smirk turned more ruthless._

_Vegeta yanked on Frieza's arm so hard that the limb came right off of him. ''AAARGH!'' screamed Frieza in the sharp and burning sensation he was feeling at the moment._

_"Boohoo, you're just getting a taste of the Saiyan races pain," Vegeta stated, his smirk getting more sinister._

_''You know Frieza, its about time for you to die once and for all, as I can't stand the thought of you being alive,"smirked Vegeta as he blew Frieza away with a blast._

_Frieza crashed into a rock platform and looked terrified and angry at the same time. Frieza brought up his finger and put all of his power into it. ''Dirty monkey, you'll rue the day you crossed me!'' yelled Frieza as the huge Nova of energy glow._

_Frieza flew up to the sky and looked on as Vegeta had his arms crossed and flung the Super Nova at him. Vegeta just smirked as he caught the Nova effortlessly._

_Frieza looked on in irritation as he just couldn't kill Vegeta once and for all. Frieza charged up a blast orb in his remaining arms hand and fired it off at his on Super Nova detonating it._

_The detonation caused a huge blast radius which leveled an acre of land and created a giant crater where it impacted._

_Freza looked on excited as he thought he had finally finished off Vegeta for good. A sudden voice called out from nowhere and yelled. ''Hey Frieza, prepare to die!'' yelled the evilly excited voice._

_Vegeta stood on a cliff with a big bright blue orb of power was in his hands and he fired it off. ''**BIG BANG ATTACK!**'' fired off Vegeta's new signature move._

_Frieza barely had enough time to jump out of the way when Vegeta was in front of him face to face with a Galcik Gun in hand._

_Vegeta smirked. ''Good riddance Frieza," Vegeta yelled as he punched a hole in Frieza's robot torso and let oil leak out._

_Frieza dropped to the ground and before he would be killed he shouted. ''Father will avenge me monkey!'' yelled Frieza as Vegeta fired his Galick Gun at him._

_Frieza remained laying there as the dark purple blast obliterated his whole entire body leaving no trace of Frieza left behind in the entire universe._

* * *

And that's exactly what happened for a second time, and it was a brutal sight indeed.

Bojack snarled, firing a volley of green energy waves. Goku ran straight at him, dodging and weaving through the deadly storm. Reaching Bojack, he jumped, swinging his knees forwards and ramming them right into the Ghost Warrior's chest, the impact punching straight through his skin and shattering his ribs, completely caving in his chest. Before the hera-jin could dissolve, the Saiyan put his hand on the pirates head. His memories before he died at the hands of Broly came to Goku's mind.

"So he was killed gruesomely, his ribs getting cave in. And then Broly ripping his head out of his neck. I'd hate to do this, but it helps that he's just a ghost as he's already dead," Goku stated. As soon as the tyrant reformed, Goku gripped his throat tightly. He then kneed Bojack twice in the rib cage area, shattering them once again. He then created a Destructo Disk with his left hand.

"I'm sorry for this, but it's necessary." With that, Goku dropped Bojack. Before Bojack could dissolve, he decapitated the pirate and held onto his head by the hair. Then the adversaries head and body eroded into destron gas, vanishing.

Gohan settled to the ground, Cell opposite him. Both were breathing heavily, having continued their relentless battle as the other Ghost Warriors fell around them. Goku and Vegeta stepped up on either side of Gohan, eyeing Cell carefully.

A surge of Destron Gas flowed into Cell, rejuvenating him and healing his injuries. He stood up straighter, his aura burned brighter, and his breathing slowed. "Aaahh...that's better. Do you see now? I am once again the ultimate being...and now, I am omnipotent!"

"You're a slave to Raichi," Goku pointed out. "Doesn't sound very much like you to bow down to inferiors."

Cell chuckled. "For now. Eventually after I'm done here with you three, I'll wipe out the doctor and free roam around the universe as I please."

Goku nodded. "That's more like it. I was beginning to think you weren't Cell, the enemy that killed me and Vegeta."

"Indeed."

"Good for you! Now, don't just stand there. Lets kill this bastard already." Vegeta's aura whipped up around him, lighting up the gloomy chamber and burning away the mist. "Follow my lead!" He rushed Cell, opening with a series of quick punches, then when Cell blocked those, trying a sweeping trip, but the android jumped over it, aiming a high kick at Vegeta's head. The Saiyan prince caught Cell's foot in both hands, pushing it away and renewing his attack.

"I see..." Goku smiled, understanding Vegeta's plan. "Gohan, get in position on the other side of Cell!"

"Already on it!" The two kind-hearted saiyans stood on opposite sides of Vegeta and his enemy as they continued to fight. Goku and Gohan moved and spoke simultaneously as they charged up their attacks. "**KAME**...**HAME**..." "**MA**...**SENKO**..."

_We can't fire with Vegeta in the way! _Goku thought grimly. _Come on dammit, get out the path!_

Cell blocked Vegeta's blow and returned with a punch of his own. Vegeta parried it and blocked the onslaught of the android. He then sprang into action, accelerating to full speed in under a second and kicking Cell's attacking arm out of the way, before throwing a solid punch into Cell's face, momentarily stunning the monster.

"Now!" Vegeta yelled, putting on a burst of speed as he escaped the blast zone.

"...**HAAAAA**!" Goku and Gohan fired, beams colliding on either side of Cell, stuck between them and with no time to dodge.

_No..._Cell mentally seethed. _NO! Not again!_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_''Oh I didn't know you were the type to accept help. This ends now, the nightmare that Gero started will end here by my hand!'' Gohan pointed towards himself._

_''We'll see brat, children join me in wiping this whole Solar System off the universe for good!''_

_''KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The two combatants and the Cell juniors cupped their hands together, one on top of the other._

_''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' The combatants then reeled their arms back in charging position._

_''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The adversaries then began to channel azure ki into the palms of their hands._

_''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' The oppositions then intensified the amount of ki they put into the orb of blue ki until it was launch ready._

_''**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**''_

_The two colossal blasts of the turtle destruction wave clashed with one another in a colossal beam struggle that's shaking the Earth and making a giant crater in the center of it. Normally, Gohan would've already won the clash. However, Cell not only had his power, but the power of three Cell Junior's backing him up. Though they only had a fraction of Cell's power, they had more than enough strength to put Cell's beam on par with Gohan's._

_''Hmph, I see we're dead even. How about I up it a notch? HAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Cell exerted more of power into the blast, making it gain a slight edge on Gohan's._

_''Grrr... I won't let anyone else down! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Gohan pushed back with an equilavent amount of force to Cell's. The blasts forced eachother back to a stalemate. However, Gohan is using his full strength while Cell is using 99% of his strength._

_''Tell the Earth and this Solar System good bye! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'' Cell put all of his strength into the beam struggle and it put his beam ahead of Gohan's again by a little._

_Gohan slid a bit while cursing to himself. ''Dammit, I'm using all of my power yet Cell has the upper-hand.''_

_'Gohan, Gohan! Its your father.'_

_'Hey dad, its over, I've failed.'_

_''No you haven't, you still have more power. Just use the power that anger grants you. Use it and win this for me and everyone else Cell killed. Do it son,' With that, Goku cut the link to leave Gohan on his own with encouragement._

_'You're right dad, I can do this. I must,' Gohan thought internally._

_''Finally give up Gohan, you can't win! And just look over there, your friends are taking a beating.''_

_The words of encouragement Goku left with his son repeated itself in Gohan's mind._

_Use the power that anger grants you._

_'I will dad,' Gohan thought too himself._

_"Don't count me out just yet Cell! I...will not...LOSE!"_

_"Grrr... **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!''_

_''I'll be back,'' said Cell as his body evaporated. ''No! Impossible! I am the ultimate being! Perfection! I am perfect... or am I?'' Cell questioned the last part to himself as both him and the Cell juniors that aided him were annihilated completely within the blast. Gohan kept up the wave of pure energy until he could no longer sense even a fraction of Cell's energy. Finally, he lowered his hands. Not a shred of Cell was left, even his nucleus had been destroyed._

* * *

_I will not...be defeated...by these inferior multi-cellular beings again! So close...so close to my goal...how did this happen—twice in my perfect life? Surely I could never be defeated by lesser beings...not in my perfect form! I'm comprised of the greatest fighters and much more! I...am perfect...right...?_

Goku and Gohan sighed as they felt Cell's ki vanish, letting their attacks dissipate. "Okay..." Goku breathed. "That was exhilarating."

"So true. I can't wait for this to be over with completely," Gohan stated, his mouth inhaling oxygen at a rapid pace.

"Agreed." Vegeta looked up towards the ceiling. "Raichi! I'm coming to eviscerate you! I'm going to finish what my father started, do you hear? And then I'm gonna get my son and leave you son of a bitch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In his anxious state, Raichi had forgotten that his camera was still active, so the following scene was, unbeknownst to him, observed by the three Saiyans below him, at ground level.

"Damn it all!" Raichi shrieked, pounding a fist on his control console. "The Ghost Warriors were meant to be my invincible army! The ultimate triumph of Tuffle science over Saiyan brute strength! How could this be? Dr. Myuu!" he snapped, waving in the general direction of his ghost compatriot.

"We must commence Option Zero!" Dr. Raichi ordered it.

"Yes. Sending Saiyans to planet M2 to fight the incomplete Baby and General Rildo is a genius one indeed. What shall happen if they fail in the extermination of the Saiyans?" Myuu questioned, his ghost form curious.

Raichi paused. "I beg your pardon?" His eyes narrowed. "What makes you think the Saiyans have a chance against Rildo and Baby? Not to mention all the other Tuffle bots on that planet."

"Well seeing as they managed to get this far already, I wouldn't be surprised if a scenario such as that played out. We need something more to truly rid of the Saiyans," Dr. Myuu pointed out, stating the obvious based on the results of their previous efforts.

"Fair enough." Raichi frowned. "I'll blow up the planet as soon as they get on it."

"Who's to say you'll make it to that point?" A menacing voice called out. The two former Tuffles turned to see Vegeta with his arms crossed, and the other two Saiyans on each side of him.

"Dammit! Myuu, deploy them now! I'll hold them off." The ghost doctor held out his palms, energy collecting on the outside of them. However, it was short lived as Goku smacked his arms down and put his palm on the Tuffles head. He then collected all of the doctors memories.

"Guys, it seems he was never killed but absorbed into that machine thingy," Goku announced. Vegeta and Gohan nodded. The former blasted Myuu one-handed, making him evaporate for a few seconds. However, he moved the switch and touched the 'launch' button on the control module just before the golden blast of energy could blow him away. That meant Goten and Trunks were sent away from their clutches once again.

"Heh, you Saiyans will never see your offspring again. I'll make sure of that, and another creation of mine is conquering the Earth as we speak."

The Saiyans paled at the thought, this was just one big trap. Laid out by Raichi to lure the Saiyans to their deaths, using Goten and Trunks as bait. And they fell straight for the hook, line and sinker maneuver. Now the Earth is being affronted by them whilst Goten and Trunks are headed opposite the direction of Earth. That meant it was a battle on two fronts, one in space and one for the Earth.

"Dammit! I guess we'll just hafta trust in Piccolo and the others. It's too far away for me to sense their energy, and Goten and Trunks can't be left alone," Goku bellowed, gritting his teeth and his body vibrating in anger.

"You're right dad. We should chase after Goten and Trunks."

"To hell with it all, let's go right now. But not without blowing this rock to smithereens," Vegeta called out, shooting through the dark gritty walls of the chamber/laboratory. The other two Saiyans followed in earnest, wanting to reach Goten and Trunks as soon as possible.

They all jumped into the _Infinity _and shot off. Before they left the atmosphere, Vegeta launched a rather small ki lance at the planet, blowing it up in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_A/N: That's the chapter folks. I decided to right the Earth's point of view in the next chapter as the main focus. I just felt like getting the Saiyans point of view out of the way. I expanded upon the Tuffle idea much more than it already is and the human side is completely original so it's bound to be more interesting. We'll cover all of that in the next installment, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait for more than two weeks. I just lost some inspiration and I had a lack of worth ethic. Plus the Goku vs. Superman death battle rematch kind of killed my mood for DBZ for about a week. Though I agreed with Superman winning in the end, the fight should have being longer and more intense as it was the "rematch of the century". Well that's enough rambling from me, take care._

Review Section:

_**C: **I enjoyed the chapter so far are you exactly using destron gas and hatred to summon ghost warriors like in the movie coz destron gas can cause the heroes to be temporarily de-powered until the antidote is used!_

_**R: **Crap, I forgot about that! I didn't implement that into the chapter as you can sere, my bad. Thanks for the reminding me and the review._

_**C: **W__ow... this chapter was really awesome_

_**R: **Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it._

_**C: **Great job this was a great chapter._

_**R: **Thanks for the compliment._

_**C: **This chapter was great, the cut to Krillin was a bit strange but interesting and I can't wait to see who Piccolo is fighting one thing though, Piccolo absorbed Slug, so he can't be a ghost. I am happy to see all the saiyans kicking ass together, that's awesome. Goku's Kamehameha X10 and Final Flash is hilariously powerful, I can't wait to see how it just destroys other enemies. One weird thing, you put in a strange sentence in the Krillin cut back, Goku launched a punch at his son, who rolled out of the blow, you gotta fix that. I can't wait for the next chapter, keep up the great work. How strong are Krillin and 18, are they 16's level yet, or are they around semi-perfect cell or maybe even stronger?_

_**R: **Thanks for the help as always. Yeah, I realized that myself and edited Slug out of the picture. And I had wrote an earlier fight of Goku and Gohan, but I decided to keep it for later as I didn't use it. Then I decided to showcase a bit of Krillin's training so I decided to use that scene. I over looked it so my bad, but nobodies perfect. And Krillin at full throttle is in-between 16 and Cell semi-perfect form. 18 is around 16's level of power after kicking Krillins ass for three years._

_**C: **Absolutely loved the combo vegeta and goku overwhelmed hatchiyak with. 10x Kamehameha and final flash he never stood a ghost of a chance. (Hercule might've had a better chance against a saibamen then what hatchiyak had against that blast lol)_

_The ghost warriors part looks like its shaping up to be good. They sucked in the hatchiyak movie but maybe youll do them some justice._

_**R: **I probably didn't do them any justice based off of this chapter alone, as they sucked period. They're only ghosts and they didn't stand a chance against the Saiyans, except Cell and maybe Bojack._

_**C: **__Nice chapter, I can't wait for the next one :)_

_**R: **__Thanks man, glad you enjoyed it._


	42. Chapter 42: Extinction Part 2

_Chapter 42: Extinction Part 2_

* * *

"YEAH! Who rules?!" Mr. Satan exclaimed, roundhouse kicking another Tuffles head, knocking him down. Hercule whipped around, seeing hundreds of enemies on each side of him with his pectoral vision. Eyes shifting from left to right in front of his mansion, he smirked. It was another opportunity to show off his skills to the world at the WMAT champion of the world.

The marching aliens halted, shifting their turrets and weapons towards the lone human. Hercule went into a stance, his hands pointed in a manner of a cannon.

"So you wanna bring out your weapons and parlor tricks eh? It's not gonna work on me!" Gathering breath, the man charged up his ki from the inside, not outwardly showing it. "Hooooooooo...HAAAAAH!" A strong kiai wave erupted from the body of Mr. Satan, blowing all the enemies in the vicinity away. Panting, the fraud put up his signature peace sign in the air, taking poses for the news crew to photograph.

"Mister Satan, that was simply incredible! You took them all out in one move, can you explain that?" The reporter inquired, holding the mic to Mr. Satan. He grinned, placating his hands on his hips, broadening his chest.

"When you've trained as long and as hard as I have, you can attain the same results. You just need the right training and dedication," he explained. The reporter smiled, the camera turning back to him.

"There you have it folks, coming from the man himself. The one and only, Mr. Satan!"

"Thanks, now get outta here. I gotta go clean up more of this mess, it's dangerous," Hercule said "wisely" to the populace.

"You heard the man, let's get moving!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The tension was almost audible in the silent cool breeze as the trio of humans and one Namekian faced off against the quartet of Saiyans. No-one moved.

_So Kakarot and the brat aren't here, dammit! I guess I'll just kill the Namek for revenge..._Raditz thought, examining the trio in silence.

_Great... just great. Beating them already, only for them to comeback stronger. Lots of old enemies that want revenge, this is bad. And Broly is the true threat, only a fusion can hope to defeat him._ Krillin thought, narrowing his eyes and looking around the area.

Meanwhile, Nappa's narrowed eyes flicked back and forth between his four opponents. _Fuck, Vegeta isn't here. I'd like to kill that bastard myself. I'll just settle with these punks, I've killed them all before anyways, so no big issue._

Yamcha's mouth twitched upwards in a smirk. _This is the perfect opportunity to humiliate Nappa, I didn't even get to fight him last time. Nobody here should be a problem, except that Broly guy. I'm getting weird vibes from him, and he's just as powerful as Krillin and Piccolo said. He's the one to watch out for._

Directly opposite him, Paragus flexed his biceps, grunting. _I'll kill that damn cue-ball for ending my life! Vegeta isn't here, so he'll have to do for now_.

Tien moved his three eyes around until they landed on Broly. _He'll be the biggest challenge, the others are easy to handle. However, that Broly guy's power if off the charts! We'd need a Super Saiyan Two to beat him. We'll probably have to resort to using Fusion._

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. _Broly was hard enough to beat three years ago, and now he's quadrupled in strength, placing him leagues above any of us. Not to mention Raditz who is after my head for ending his life._

After a few moments of pure silence, silent enough you could hear a pen drop. Those moments filled with heat, malice and tension all at the same time from a long dead Saiyan hellbent on a certain palm-haired Saiyan.

"Kakarot. Kakarot! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" The brute roared, his voice rippling for hundreds of miles on end. The only thought in his mind was the explosive end he suffered at the hands of Turles, whom he deemed Kakarot. His legendary aura formed around him as he transformed, almost killing himself just as thought before with his sheer power. Large flickers of charcoal colored electricity took place once more, only four times stronger then before. His sickly green aura quickly manifested around his body, expanding to that of a hundred meter circumference.

"Damnit, I let him transform!" Piccolo shouted, immediately placating his index and middle finger on his forehead. Orange and violet vibrant ki formed on the tip, creating electricity that radiated pure power. "**Special Beam Cannon**!"

The corkscrew cannon shot straight through the legend, apparently killing him. Turning his back, the Namekian gave a big sigh of relief. However, he felt a powerful irish green ki orb impact his back, knocking him forward.

"That didn't finish him? He looks completely unharmed!" Yamcha remarked, evading Nappa's attacks with ease. "It's like he dissolved into some gaseous smoke or somethin' along those lines." He paused, smacking the bald-Saiyans hand away. He then cupped his hands, and delivered a swift palm strike that resembled a wolfs jaws. "**Fang Strike**!"

"I'll freaking kill you, you pathetic Earthling. HuuaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!" Once more, the golden aura enveloped Paragus, transforming him back into a Super Saiyan, just much stronger than previously. "DIE!"

The former monk parried each of the scarred Saiyans strikes, then knocking him back with a kiai wave. Paragus flipped over, bouncing off the building and catapulting himself at the former monk.

"Woah, Broly's new power is insane! Enormous," Krillin said, incinerating the incoming Paragus completely. Thinking to have destroyed the Saiyan, he turned around only to be elbowed in the neck, sending him careening to the ground.

"Heheheh, you can't rid of us anymore you fools. We've achieved immortality as the destron gas will rebuild us from anything you dish out," Raditz proclaimed, going into his Ascended Super Saiyan form, creating a massive explosion of radiated energy.

"So you're unkillable eh? Remember me Nappa? Bounce back from this. **Tri-Beam HA**!" The triclops shouted, aiming at Nappa, whom didn't notice the attack coming. The Saiyan picked up on Tien's voice, and turned towards him. At that moment, his previous life flashed before his very eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback..._

_"Huh...Nappa!" Vegeta shouted._

_"Whaaaat?" Nappa responded, in sheer pain and agony._

_"I was wearing the damn scouter upside down, its OVER 9000!" Vegeta shouted, crushing his scouter. He then grinned, crossing his arms._

_"Why do you sound so bored?" Nappa hissed out, pain evident within his voice._

_"Because he's still not a threat-" The princes voice was cut off by Nappa's own. "But-" Vegeta cut in in retaliation._

_"To me. Beside, once we get the Dragonballs we'll just wish for immortality. Then no one will be able to stop us."_

_"Wait, you killed Piccolo." Goku started._

_"And your point is?"_

_"Since he's dead, the Dragonballs don't work," Goku finished, taking in Vegeta's dumbfounded look._

_"Wha-what?!"_

_"Oh and I totally killed that guy," Nappa started. He then stuck his hand out for Vegeta to take. "Oh well at least we had fun getting here, right Vegeta?"_

_Unaware of the growing frustration his partner exuded, he continued much to the prince's ire. "Vegeta. Remember the bug planet. Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta-" The prince yanked his arm and threw him to sky. Allowing his anger to be directed at one focal point—Nappa— he sent a massive energy blast._

_"AAAAAAH!" Nappa's final screams were before he silenced—permanently._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What planet is that ship headed to?" Gohan questioned, piloting. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his navy tank-topped body suit, frowning. "I have a distinct feeling that we're heading into more trouble coming our way due to those blasted Tuffles. Be prepared for anything."

"Right!" The other two Saiyans responded. After a few hours of traveling, the ship hosting Goten and Trunks a few hundred miles in front landed on a blue and grey planet with a shape for the ground.

"**Prepare yourselves. We are within unchecked hostile territory. Initiating landing protocol. Destination: Planet M2. Landing countdown: 9...8...7...6...5...**" The Saiyans strapped themselves in, bracing for the rough landing should it be an occurrence.

Smashing onto the ground making skid marks, the trio tensed. With the landing sequence over, the three jumped out of the ship alert of their surroundings. The land seemed metallic all across the horizon, with a humongous amount of robots in the vicinity.

"There are so many bots here, and no sign of Goten and Trunks. Their energy must be blocked by some kind of disruption thing." Goku muttered, heard by the other two. The prince raised his hand, golden ki accumulating at a rapid pace.

"Hmph, your observation skills are the best ever, no one could have noticed that," Vegeta said, voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. "I'd say we blow everything to smithereens on the the spot."

"You're right. However, we can't run the risk of killing Goten and Trunks. I'd say we split up and search for them android style. Destroy everything in your way, we can't take any chances," Gohan stated, powering up his normal aura, electricity dancing around.

"Sounds like a plan son, now let's go!" Goku nearly shouted, shooting off in a golden haze. Vegeta fired his ki lance, obliterating the entire technological empire, dashing off as well. Gohan blazed to the west of the planet, searching while ridding himself of the obstructions.

Unknown to the Saiyans, a pair of red eyes glowered at the Saiyans, cackling. Shooting after Son Goku, the Tuffle grinned, ready to tear his foes apart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vegeta grew impatient, not managing to find the boys. "Gah! Where the hell are they?"

Suddenly, an outstretched pale blue arm smashed into his face, knocking him through multiple metal buildings. Recovering and wiping the blood off his face, a smirk appeared. "Whoever you are, do you have a death wish? I certainly hope so because by all means I'm more than thrilled grant you one," his Saiyan blood raced in excitement at the thought of yet another fight.

The light blue skinned mechanical monstrosity had a golden cranium, shoulder rings, and feet. General Rildo stood motionlessly, chuckling sinisterly. "I like your spunk Saiyan. But you're not getting past me, I'll make sure of that."

Vegeta pointed a finger towards himself, going Super Saiyan. "That's what they all told me, yet I'm here and they met the same fate as all those whom oppose me. Now what the hell makes you think you're any different?"

The general frowned frustrated at being treated like a bug before this stupid monkey. "I'm different. Stronger, faster, smarter and more reliable as you'll soon find out you bastard!"

"Don't mind me, come and get it. You're walking straight into the death itself."

"Grah!" Rildo bellowed, charging in an uncoordinated fashion at blistering speeds. The prince simply smirked, reeling his head back to effortlessly avoid the Tuffle machines strike. The prince then raised a forearm to halt an oncoming punch, he grimaced surprised by the pain. As uncoordinated as they were, the power packed behind the blows startled the Saiyan. Performing a back flip, Vegeta's boot impacted Rildo's jaw, sending him upwards 20 feet in the air.

Landing on his hands, Vegeta shot off like a golden rocket, smashing the incomplete Rildo five times in the torso area with a multitude of kicks in one second. Spinning at a 270 degree angle, the Saiyans boot collided with the side of the light-blue mechanism with enough force to level a mountain plateau with ease. Creating a massive shock-wave, Rildo shot through the ground, careening at colossal speeds. Vegeta shot after him, shooting a miniature ki blast with his left palm, shooting the incomplete machine even faster through the tectonic plates of M2.

Nearly reaching the planets core, the two combatants brawled. Rildo caught the speedy kick sent at him, but couldn't defend against the golden ki lance placated at point-blank range. Reeling slightly from the resounding explosion, Vegeta went in to inflict more punish until he eviscerated his opponent. The impulsive Saiyan however met an opposing force known as Rildo's fist, which connected to his elongated arm.

The force of the punch itself sent the prince shooting back up the surface and beyond with a golden cranium hot on his trail. Elongating his arms once more, he grabbed the Saiyans ribs and brought him down. His knee nearly collided with Vegeta's spine, had it not been for an explosion of an immense amount of golden ki. Basked in all its glory, Vegeta gave a massive hay-maker to his enemy, shooting him into the ground.

Powering up further and grinning, Vegeta reeled both of his arms back, charging cobalt ki. Then with a loud battle-cry, the Super Saiyan launched hundreds of ki lances with quick and precise trajectories. Rildo simply grinned, liquefying his metal exterior and avoiding the trajectories of the vast majority of the blasts, only a select few making direct contact.

After the onslaught, Rildo formed back together, grinning. "Do you really think I'd go down like that? Prepare to be mutilated when I use more of my power against you."

Vegeta simply grinned.

"What is it you say, mutilation? Sorry, but I sincerely doubt that," Vegeta stated, grinning with pure confidence. He raised his Super Saiyan power to his maximum, not bothering to transform into a Super Saiyan Two yet. "How about I raise the standard as well?"

The General simply laughed. "You call that power? Heh, I'll effortlessly destroy you."

"Don't be ridiculous," The prince said. "Prepare to witness a power your ancestors have never even dreamed of."

Vegeta suddenly punched Rildo in the face, making liquid draw from his mouth. Giving two more jabs in quick succession, and a barrage of well-aimed kicks, the General staggered back. The metallic Tuffle general rammed straight through multiple hill formations and Vegeta was hot on his trail. The flame-haired warrior then gathered cobalt ki in his palm, shooting it at his adversary.

"**BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta unleashed one of his signature attacks upon his enemy and it made contact. The whole surrounding area for sixty miles set ablaze and the General flew out of the smoke with numerous first degree burns but was otherwise unharmed.

Rildo released a pent up wave of energy and Vegeta evaded it with minimal effort. Using the window of opportunity, the General rammed into the Saiyan and knocked him back onto the ridged ground, making the Saiyan bounce. After regaining his bearings, Vegeta tumbled over and shot up from the ground, swiftly striking Rildo with a harsh kick to the neck area.

Vegeta then vanished beside the machine and roundhouse kicked Rildo in the programming slot. The machine was then damaged in the speaker department when Vegeta's fist smashed into his stomach. Unleashing a metallic emerald beam, Rildo nicked Vegeta in the shoulder, launching him thirty feet away. Sending another blast, he put the Saiyan on the ground to form a 40 yard diameter crater.

Vegeta shot up from the crater and growled with Saiyan animosity and rage. He kneed Rildo in the jaw and gave two consecutive jabs on Rildo's chest. The hard swung blow coupled with gravity sent the machine to the ground, forming another crater.

It seemed like whatever damage they inflict on one another, the other would bounce back just a hard. This would come down to who can outlast the other in terms of stamina and power unless Vegeta decided to use his full power. While Rildo has android like stamina, so does Vegeta. His stamina and endurance is by far the most out of all the Z-fighters, including Goku and Gohan. He can take the harshest of beatings and still go on, because of his pride and resolve to never back down or give up. Nothing would stop him short of death, he would no longer be lagging behind, it was time for him to take his birthright and become the best.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tien. Yamcha. Fuse to takeout the maniac over there, Piccolo and I can take care of the rest." Krillin stated, dodging a strike from Paragus, and blasting him through the shoulder, making him dissipate into smoke. "We'll join you when we're finished here!"

"Gotcha," Tien remarked, nodding to Yamcha. "And to kill those bastards, do it the way they were originally defeated."

"Thanks, in that case I'll take on Raditz. And since you killed him before, you take on Paragus." Piccolo stated grinning. Krillin kiai waved his opposition away and watched in awe as his human compatriots began the ritual.

Tien and Yamcha stood there before simultaneously spread out there feet. First, they walked closer to each other. "FUUUUUUUUUU!" They both then pointed both of their arms, opposite of each other and pointed their outside legs knee, inside. "SIOOOOOOON!" The duo put their inside feet about a foot apart from each other and leaned over. Their index finger tips touched and that ended the ordeal. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A bright light illuminated from the pair due to the power of the fusion. The power that they possessed was amazing and two figures were consumed by the bright light. The Legendary Super Saiyan Two took a look at them and so did the two Z-fighters. "Their power is...," started Krillin, "Absolutely amazing," finished Piccolo.

This figure that came from the illuminating light was shocking. He had 3 eyes like Tien, but hair like Yamcha. He also had a mixture between voices and skin tone. He wore a black vest, blue fighting belt, white pants, blue gi socks, and black fighting shoes. He had a completely different outfit then the other two former warriors had. Once more, Tiencha was born.

Broly raised a brow. "Who exactly are you? Doesn't matter, I'll still grind you into a smear."

"I'm neither Tien nor Yamcha, I am Tiencha, the man who's gonna kick your ass!" He let loose his power, which made the winds blow hundreds of times harder around the area than before. Without anymore vocals, Tiencha shot at Broly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't think you know what you're getting into by challenging me, Namek." Stated Raditz to Piccolo.

Piccolo simply smirked. "No, it's you who doesn't know what they are getting into, I'm much much stronger than I was the last time we fought."

"Hmph, then fight me! I'll show you how powerful I am now!"

Piccolo seized the opportunity and launched at the other Namek, chopping him in the back of the neck.

The descendant of Katas then moved forward and punched the evil Saiyan in the face twice, then delivered a massive flurry of attacks, every one of which made contact.

Raditz responded by trying to kick Piccolo in the chest. The Namekian however, batted the foot away and kiai waved him across the ground.

"Grr..."

"I told you, you can't win at all."

"Shows what you know, I'll decimate you."

Piccolo raised one hand, blasting his adversary. When the smoke cleared, Raditz had been able to dodge the blow. '_His strength is incredible_,' thought the brother of Kakarot, grinning. "What's wrong?" asked Piccolo, shouting up to his opponent. "Do you need more power?"

"Not to kill you," Raditz proclaimed, catching Piccolo off guard with a snap-vanished kick to the cranium. Vanishing again, Raditz gave a hay-maker to the Namek's torso, whom managed to avoid it. Appearing beside Raditz, Piccolo brought down his elbow, sending his opposition down to the ground.

The Saiyan growled, and he pushed up swiftly, hoping to catch his enemy fist shot through the air to strike Piccolo only for the fused Namekian to evade and quickly charge his signature killing move. "**Special Beam CANNON**!" The piercing beam shot straight through Raditz's shoulder, making him dissipate into smoke.

"Damn, I missed," commented Piccolo. He then turned to see the Saiyan reform, a glare set upon him immediately.

"I'll still murder you." Raditz growled, reappearing with murderous intents visible through his eyes.

Piccolo punched Raditz in the stomach, jerking him up as well as making the Saiyan spit up saliva. The Namek living on Earth backed up and used the opportunity to kick Raditz back out of the building. The Super Namek was knocked forward as fast as a speeding bullet. Piccolo appeared in front of his path and elbowed him in the face, crushing his nose.

The Namekian flew up and back flipped, kicking Raditz to the ground. The evil Saiyan tried to catch himself, but he was too late to do so.

Piccolo launched himself at his adversary and striked, whom managed to block it. Raditz launched a kick at Piccolo's head, who crossed his arms and blocked it.

The punches the two were throwing were exploding with force, so great that white and golden energy released from the conflict.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The machine scowled in frustration. "I've had enough of your arrogance, primate! AHHRGG!" He charged the prince, this time at speeds faster than Vegeta could follow, and released a barrage of attacks. The Saiyan was overwhelmed as he tried to block and was soon sent flying across the surface until he crashed, forming a massive crater. Rildo zipped over and hovered above, smiling down at his momentary victory. "I know that attack wasn't strong enough to finish you, so stop playing dead Vegeta."

The rubble began to glow and Vegeta released an explosion that obliterated the rocks around him. The prince stood, his outfit now slightly disheveled, and brushed off the dust. As he did so, he smiled. '_Yes, Rildo_,' he thought to himself. '_Keep talking big. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when I transform_.'

Rildo dashed forward again, this time kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to double over. "That's right, primate! Now feel my wrath!"

The general kicked the Saiyan into the air, speeding past him to position himself for a hammering attack towards the ground. Just as he was about to strike, Vegeta pulled himself out of the fall by spinning around and facing the machine. He was cunning. The prince had allowed himself to be struck in order to get a clear open shot at his opponent when he wasn't blocking. As he turned, the Prince quickly placed his hands forward.

The Galick Gun energy was usually purple, but this attack was a variation of his technique, used for more damaging purposes. The color of the energy was initially purple, but crackled with yellow lighting which melded with the attack, turning it deep orange.

"**GALICK FLASH**!" Vegeta shouted, launching his intense beam at Rildo from point blank range.

"What the?" Rildo moved to block, but there wasn't time. He took the full explosive force of the Saiyan's blast, arcing backward to the ground below. Vegeta smiled. He loved the fact that he could humiliate his enemy like this, without even ascending. He stared down, mocking his opposition with the same words the demon had used toward him just moments before.

"I know that attack wasn't strong enough to finish you, so stop playing dead you imbecile." The ground beneath began to shake as Rildo angrily blasted the rubble off his body. His figure showed obvious signs of wear from the blast.

"Well, well, Vegeta. I must say I am impressed. Your skill in battle has not been exaggerated. But sadly, if that's all the power you have, I'm afraid you don't stand a chance. You might get in a few well-planned attacks, but I can withstand all you have to offer. I'll easily crush you to dust!"

Vegeta snickered, his golden aura blazing around him. He continued. "You see, Vegeta, unlike my Tuffle creators, I will succeed in killing you in your wake. The Tuffles will get the gratification of the extinction of your pathetic race, starting with you!"

Above his head, Rildo raised his right hand. Almost immediately he formed a metallic green colored orb of tremendous size, more than large enough to destroy the planet ten times over. "Now meet your end, miserable Saiyan!"

Just as the General launched the ball, laughing in his triumph, he caught a glimpse of the Saiyan's face. It was not at all what he expected. Rather than showing fear or panic, the prince was glowing with anticipation. The unnerving smile upon Vegeta's face turned into laughter just as the crackling green energy ball reached him. It was the smile of a predator who had cornered their prey.

'THUUUM,' the energy ball crashed into the hands of Vegeta, driving him down into the dirt. Suddenly, the attack halted. From behind it, a golden-yellow light burst onto the horizon, illuminating the entire landscape as far as the eye could see. Abruptly, lightning began to crackle across the empty skyline, the planet trembling under the influence of some unbelievable power. The Saiyan had decided to use his full power in his Super Saiyan form, which was two times stronger than Broly's Legendary Super Two form three years ago.

"Hey, Rildo– is this yours?" the Super Saiyan roared.

With only one hand blocking the giant destruction orb, Vegeta cocked his right leg and punted the giant death ball straight at the Tuffle machine, far faster than the General had originally launched it. Rildo shot his own ball into oblivion, causing an enormous explosion of green ki, shaking the planet itself and sending silent shockwaves to carry off into space.

The explosion ripped Rildo and Vegeta from their trajectories, hurling both backwards. However, Vegeta had not gone ten feet when he regained his balance midair and blocked the remaining incoming waves of energy. The General was not so lucky. He was flung across the landscape, crashing through cliffs and ground, skidding through painful, jagged rocks for miles. Vegeta streaked across the horizon in a golden trail, accelerating at extremely high velocity through the opposing forces.

Rildo staggered as he tried to pick himself up. He felt weak; his energy had been cut nearly in half. As he thought, a voice interrupted him above.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Rildo. I'm impressed one as weak as you could survive an explosion like that." Vegeta's golden aura shimmered around him, his fiery blue-green eyes gleaming with excitement. "However, it ends here. As much as I'd like to toy around more, I need to save the future of the Saiyan race."

The General looked on in pure anger, enraged at being beaten that easily. His enemy had been toying the whole time while he'd been going all-out, barring his transformation of course. What if the Saiyan hid even more power underneath that reservoir of ki that he wielded? He grit his teeth and charged the Saiyan, determined to overwhelm him with his might.

Vegeta was ecstatic, and waited until the very last fraction of a millisecond to dodge Rildo's right hook. The General's fist swung blindly through the air, the clumsy punch missing the much faster Super Saiyan, catching only the afterimage that his form left behind. He growled in anger. No one dodged his punches, ever. He had forgotten about the amount of extra energy lost when swinging a blow that didn't connect.

Vegeta quickly reappeared behind him, no longer content to let the General tire himself out on his own. So far, the prince had done nothing but block and dodge. Now, the prince of Saiyans was finally about to display his Super Saiyan might for all to know and fear. Time to pulverize his opponent.

The prince kicked Rildo in the side of the head, nearly crushing his infrastructure. He crashed violently into the ground below, grasping at anything to try and slow his path through the hard rocks. He had never before experienced agony anywhere close to this.

BOOM! Rildo had barely picked himself up when he felt a Super Saiyan fist shattering part of his metallic structure, turning it into liquid. The prince then unleashed a Mini-Big Bang, sending the machine careening backwards with a sonic boom many times greater than the speed of sound. He was totally helpless against the might of Vegeta. The General coughed oil, trying his hardest to get his breath back. Although he didn't need air to survive, it was an important part of recovering energy after injuries.

The prince of Saiyans sneered down at his pitiful opponent. "Clean yourself off, you're a disgrace." His opponent was staggering just to try to stand, but Rildo tried to brush the dust off himself and wipe the oil trickling down his side off. He looked back at up the prince, hoping this would satisfy him.

"You want to know what I am, Rildo? I'm your executioner. Now before I kill you, tell me one thing, where the hell is my son?!"

"Who the hell do you think I am? I BOW TO NO ONE!"

Vegeta flared his golden aura mightily, inviting the General to bask in fear of his Super Saiyan glory. This fight and the extinction of the Tuffles will spark fear throughout the whole entire galaxy, ceasing numerous attempts at takeovers with the Super Saiyans around. He knew many of the planets and organizations residing in the galaxies where many tyrants once ruled were eavesdropping, broadcasting an intergalactic showcase everywhere.

Vegeta rushed at Rildo again, crippling his foe with a powerful uppercut. The general bled oil, an abundance of it. He was done for, and he seemed to know it. "I won't ask again, where the HELL are they?!"

Yet suddenly, the machine began to chuckle again. Soon, it grew into a full out laugh. "Hehe, hehehe, HAHA, bahahahaha!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation for his opponent's hysterics. He had a feeling that he would be forced to use his Super Saiyan Two form from whatever came of the explanation.

"I've never been completed, yet I've been deployed regardless." Rildo stood tall, smirking at the prince even with a stream of oil still trickling down his chin. "As you should be able to infer, I've been using my full power. But I've been holding out on once crucial thing that'll be the end of your existence!" The General clenched his fists out at his sides, and began to tense his entire body. His golden cranium and golden gauntlets began pulling apart as a ferocious aura took hold. "First you will witness, then you will PERISH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

''Grrr...I don't give a damn who you are. I'll still annihilate you until I find Kakarot and TURLES!" Roared Broly, remembering the moments of his death at the hands of the palm-haired renegade warrior where he was inches away from victory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback..._

_'CRUNCH!' The sound of bone breaking at several different points. Turles looked down to see his armor in bits and a sharp pain in his left side. Broly's arm was extended, the force of the blow shattered his rib cage. He felt sheer agony and then he looked up Broly's palm extended towards his chest charging energy._

_"This was fun. What was that about being stronger than me?" he asked dastardly as the heat reached up into Turles' face. A desperate swing from the downed Saiyan hit Broly dead in the cheek but it was too weak, leaving only a rub mark against his face."Ha! Death is knocking, can you hear it?" the brute had no response. "Don't worry, it will be in a moment of intense agony."_

_"RARGHH!" a green sphere struck the Super Saiyan 2 in the chest, sending him into the cliff where the blast detonated. Broly stood his hand still extended his face covered in blood and bruises._

_"I win you filthy worms!" he turned towards the two Saiyans, who were standing on their own albeit barely. "You're next!" he swung cutting through an afterimage looping back to his original position. He rocked Vegeta's lights out with a well placed blow to the cranium. The prince skidded across the ground with his back before stopping at a hill, already unconscious._

_The myth was then about to round on Gohan when Goku appeared in front of him, blocking the blow with his left palm. "Don't lay another hand on him!" Goku growled, his aura flashing golden and lightning dancing around. BAM! The Earth raised Saiyan sent Broly flying into the sky with a well aimed kick._

_Turles flew out of his crater in a the rock formation, bleeding in multiple places. "Kakarot, Gohan. Take everyone and get out of here. If you don't you'll certainly die." Turles said with authority._

_"What about you, Turles?" Gohan asked, wondering what was going on._

_Goku however got the gist and explained for his son. "He's gonna make the ultimate sacrifice. I sensed his ki and he probably know's he only has about three minutes left to live before his power kills him from the inside."_

_Gohan nodded solemnly, and felt tears breach his eyes. Though Turles was by no means someone close to him, he was a comrade, a person who had kept them alive. If it weren't for Turles, they would all have been annihilated. They could at least return the favor with doing his last request._

_"Thanks Turles, for everything. I just wish you would've been a good guy from the start." Gohan said as he started warping people away. Goku nodded, letting Turles know he shared those same sentiments._

_"You started a renegade and died a warrior with pride and goodness. Thank you for all you've done," Goku inquired._

_"No problem, now get the hell outta here!" Turles roared. When Goku left the clearing, he devoured the rest of the last of his might fruit. His aura doubled once more, now dwarfing even Broly's. Turles skin started to sparkle as if he were killing himself from the inside already._

_Broly felt Turles ki and felt the urge to run. However, before he could manage any ground, he was pinned the ground by Turles boot. The myth couldn't do anything and helplessly succumbed to Turles might._

_He was surrounded by a spherical firestorm, his energy licking off into the air, smoke rising all around him. Yellow streaks of energy swirled around him diagonally, as if orbiting him like a ring. His skin sparkled even more and it appeared he was falling apart from the inside. Pieces of him started to wither away in pure power._

_Turles grinned, seeing his foe's surprise. "Welcome to the end of your life, Broly! And I promise you it's going to hurt!" Turles lifted himself and Broly with his own ki in a bubble of lucrative gold._

_"No.. I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"_

_"You are a fool," said Turles. "I'm going to crush you. And throw your ashes into the wind. We're both going to HELL!" He let out a final, desperate scream, exploding his full power around him. Before they died though they uttered one last sentence._

_"Sayonara. Brat, Kakarot."_

_"Kakarot! KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOTTTTTTTT!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh is that a fact, I'll have you know I'm ten times stronger than my halves combined. And I have the Super Kaioken on my side. SUPER KAIOKEN X5!" The fearsome red aura spread out to make a huge crater in the ground. His power shot up fifty times what it already was before.

Though his power output was astounding, he knew Super Kaioken X5 was the magic number, his limit at that current moment.

Broly laughed maniacally at the strain and power that Tiencha was showing. "Your delusional if you think that's what if takes to kill me."

Tiencha only smirked at the Super Saiyan confidently. "You must be delusional to state that!" Now Tiencha's insides felt like they were on fire. However he would have to block out the agony if he hoped to kill Broly in the long-run.

"I'll defeat you because I must!" Impatient as always, Broly ran over to Tiencha and tried to kick him. Tiencha grabbed the kick and flung him over his shoulder. The fusion then turned around and pointed two fingers at his back swiftly, golden ki sparkling.

"**Double DODON RAY**!" The two finger beams struck Broly in the back and made him crash to the ground. Tiencha then crossed his arms and had his aura surround him. Suddenly, another Tiencha formed next to the original. Then the duo Tiencha's created two more Tiencha's.

The "myth" recovered from the blow and was dashing towards the four fused Tiencha's. The Tiencha's responded with a war cry of their own. "**Wolf FANG FIST**!" The four Tiencha's ganged up on the mammoth.

The behemoth was hard pressed to dodge the strikes from all four fusions. "Grrrr... DIE!" Broly's body contorted with Irish-green uncontrollable ki for a few seconds before dishing out an explosive influx of power outwards. The three copies were obliterated and the real Tiencha was flung on the concrete covered sidewalks.

Broly sprinted over to Tiencha and kicked him into a newly constructed train track taller than some buildings, toppling the massive structure. He then clapped his hands and pulled them apart. It revealed a giant lime colored orb of destruction. He fired it off at Tiencha, who was embedded in a office.

Tiencha hopped out of it and saw the lime orb of destructive ki coming towards him at a rapid speed. Knowing he had the life essence of two people, he didn't have to worry about over using his signature move, the Tri-Beam. He made his hands into a triangle and cupped them at his sides. Azure and yellow ki began to form and the color turned green. He charged for a few seconds before firing off the blast.

"**Tri-Beam KAMEHAMEHA**!"

The magnificent display of pure ki obliterated the attack launched from Broly's clutches and slammed full-force into the former legend. When the attack exploded into a lucrative display of green ki, the fusion stayed alert, all three eyes scanning the area.

* * *

_A/N: And it's finally here after nigh two months of anticipation. I'm glad no one complained about the fact that I took a large break, and I just wanted you to know that I'm still alive a writing. My reasons hold no granite besides being human and having a life, so won't ramble on about that 'please forgive me' shit. That's not how I roll. I hope this extra long chapter made up for my prolonged absence from this site. Now on a good note: I finished right on time for the anniversary of this story. I can't believe it's been a year since this began and all the work I've placed into this story. 41 Chapters, 216,628 words in one year, that's pretty good if I do say so myself. Not quite the best, but definitely not the worst. I'd like to thank my longtime viewers and reviewers for sticking around this long, you're all awesome people._

_Review Section:_

_C: Great chapter, I think you did a good job on the ghosts. I love that you actually had Goku read Bojack's mind that was great and not something I have actually seen used on this site. I'm not a fan of baby so I was happy that the saiyans were all "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER" (missed opportunity) on the Tuffles. I love Vegeta in this chapter he was so goddamn badass. The word terminated didn't really work when Goku said it b/c it just means that they came to an end, you should change it to vaporized. I love how Cell and Frieza's death was done with it being parallel to their first deaths, awesome job on that. I also love how Cell is starting to realize that he isn't perfect. I can't wait for Buu saga or whatever other saga you do. Keep up the great work, can't wait for the next chapter._

_R: Thanks man, I'm sorry about the massive delay but know that I'm still here and writing. I realized plenty of elements introduced by certain characters in the series that hasn't actually been implored, so I decided to implement one of my crazed ideals. Baby won't have a big part, just an obstacle the Saiyans will overcome. Though the Tuffle creation will go to diabolical means to get the job done._

_C: Well firstly awesome chapter. Goku reading his mind was a gr8 idea. Also cell being owned was pretty good. Also well the Superman vs goku fight is so totally biased. I mean come on, vegeta could destroy the planet earth with a power of 18000 and now they have crossed 10's of billions therefore there destructive energy is more than enough to annihilate the entire galaxy, SEVERAL times over. As for speed goku travelled a million miles of the snake way in a day to get back with a power of 9000 right now all the big three (goku, vegeta and gohan) can fight and fly many times faster than light. They totally and completely outclass superman who just went to the core of a sun to power himself up where our heroes can obliterate entire entire galaxies what the hell can a single star do to them even. So personally goku could destroy superman with his pinkie. Anyways enough with the rant. I am anxious to know what happens next, I mean goku can just IT to goten and trunks and get them can he not?_

_Update soon._

_R: Sorry about the massive delay, but I'm back and stronger than ever. I made an oath to finish this fic if it's the last thing I do no matter how long it takes, and I'm not going to break it now. Goku can't IT to Goten and Trunks because he can't feel their energy due to a ki-blocker placed upon the duo. Thanks for the review on the chapter, and lets get into the huge debate between Goku and Superman. Oh boy._

_You do realize that if you anyone see's Screw Attacks Propaganda material about Supes, that he wouldn't lose to Goku no matter what you say? They portray him as having infinite strength when he didn't lift the book of "Infinite Pages" which weren't even infinite. The man whom lifted the book had a "U" on his chest, making it Ultra-man, not Supes. And it was clearly stated by the book itself that the book contained every book in all 52 DC universes possible, making the page number a ridiculous number, but not infinity. And eternity is a measure of time not weight, plus Superman only lifted the cape of Spectre WITH the help of the Justice league. So he didn't lift eternity either, and Superman does have a limit, unlike what Screw Attack said. He just has incredible feats that Goku hasn't performed. But he doesn't need to._

_In Pure Physical Strength: Superman trumps Goku_

_My reason is that even though Goku's lifted a Katchin cube in his base-form and it's known to be densest metal in the DB universe and people compare it to a Neutron star, the truth is that we don't know how much a Katchin cube even weighs. His strongest lifting feat is in DBS, unless you count batting away blasts with enough power to destroy Solar Systems. Superman takes it, but not by a colossal margin._

_Speed: Goku trumps Superman in anyway._

_Goku has completely mastered IT, and he can use it without touching his forehead as seen when he blasted Cell point-blank to the face. That negates all of Superman's speed feats no matter what. Instant means instant. Plus Goku fights master than Supes, already self-explained._

_Techniques: Goku_

_Fighting Style: Goku by an immense margin_

_Abilities: Superman_

_Durability: Superman by a decent margin_

_Stamina: Goku_

_Destructive Capability: Goku by an immense margin; the Saiyan is at least Galaxy level at this point._

_Tenacity (will power): Equal for entirely different reasons._

_Winner: Whoever the person thinks would win; I'd take Goku to eventually wear out Superman when night-time comes and defeat him 7/10 times. If Superman sun-dips long enough, I'd take him to beat Goku 6/10 times. If Goku makes a spirit bomb during the prior and absorbs all the ki and uses it to fight supes instead of blasting him, then I take Goku 8/10 times. So Goku in my opinion would beat Superman._

_That's my synopsis on how the fight would go down._

_**C: **This chapter was great. Nice to see the Saiyans kicking some more ass, overcoming any obstacle in their way. And the deaths of the Ghost warriors were executed perfectly, though you kinda left out the flashback of Cold's death, I digress. Can't wait for more, you bring new things to explore. Now you saw my point, I'll leave this joint. See ya in the next part, hope your inspiration gets a jump-start._

_**R: **Thanks for the review and indeed I'm back. Time to get back on track. No need to say an truces, deuces._

_Stay tuned for _Chapter 43: Extinction Part 3. _Until then, peace._


	43. Chapter 43: Extinction Part 3

_Chapter 43: Extinction Part 3_

* * *

Rilldo's claim of another form had been completely unexpected to Vegeta, but he wasn't terribly surprised by the rather abrupt announcement.

"I've fought my fair share of enemies that had a power-weighted state as well, and you know what good it did them? No good whatsoever! It only constricts your movement and makes you an easier target. So go ahead and buff yourself up, make yourself stronger. It won't do you any good," Vegeta taunted.

"Believe what you will, Saiyan. But rest assured, my form is nothing like anything you have ever witnessed. It actually makes me extra flexible you imbecile!"

Vegeta found himself suddenly excited. What if Rilldo actually presented a decent challenge after this? The thought of testing his strength; of facing a real challenge – thrilled him to his core.

Rilldo widened his stance, his feet gripping the rocky ground beneath him. He clenched both fists tightly as green energy erupted around him. The dust at his feet was blasted outwards in every direction, and Vegeta's golden hair began to ripple in the wind. His golden attachments all flew straight off of his body and into oblivion, the artificial general becoming completely nude and bulkier by the second.

With a resounding explosion of grey light, his transformation was completed, Rilldo smiled wickedly at the prince. This new form was far more capable than any of his other ones, and the general now dwarfed Vegeta completely. Additionally, the injuries inflicted on his previous form by the Super Saiyan had been healed by his own body. And his power skyrocketed to the point of being almost as strong as Hatchiyack was, which the Saiyan noted.

"This form isn't just to bulk myself up." The general crossed his arms, his smirk never leaving his face. "My strength is not only unparalleled, it makes my body free!"

Vegeta was filled with excitement. His instincts and senses told him that Rilldo's new form would pose a true challenge.

"I'd love to keep discussing what I can do, but I'm afraid the specifics would be wasted on a primitive primate such as yourself. Time to die, you damn simian!" Rilldo screamed. He dashed toward Vegeta as quickly as he had spoken, his armored fist pulling back for a right hook. The prince was fully prepared for the blow's speed, but not for its strength. Vegeta crossed his forearms in front of his face just before the impact launched him across the sky. He was stunned at the strength of Rilldo's new form, feeling bruises already forming in his forearms.

Before he knew it, the General was upon him again, this time rushing him from above with an incredibly powerful right kick. Vegeta barely dodged, flipping backwards instead of trying to block; his foe's new strength was more than he had bargained for. His opponent's kick crunched into the rocky ground, and he used the traction to launch himself towards the prince once again. Vegeta bent his knees and launched back toward the titan, matching his approach vector with a fury.

A humongous shock-wave sounded at the act of both of their fists colliding. Their inertia mutually negated, their fists opened and fingers interlocked as they began a contest of physical might. Both fighters pushed forward with all their will, each frustrated by the others strength. Vegeta ignited his Super Saiyan aura even higher, pushing himself beyond his maximum and straight into Super Saiyan Two, a maelstrom of lightning surrounding him. With each increase in power, Rilldo attempted to match him, until Vegeta found that he could go no further. The two seemed in an even deadlock.

"So, this is the full power of you, tuffle?" Vegeta laughed, pushing his own strength just slightly higher. Just as he was turning the tide, Rilldo broke the struggle by turning his hand's into liquid, kneeing Vegeta directly in the chest and then launching an outstretched fist that threw the Saiyan flat on his back in the dirt. The prince was stunned.

'_How can this be possible? What kind of being is able to liquefy himself to this extent?_' The prince wondered. '_However, it won't matter once I vaporize him out of existence!_' Vegeta picked himself up, filled with rage but eager for more.

"Come, Vegeta! What happened to all your boasting? You don't seem to be so arrogant anymore!" Rilldo laughed, now convinced that he did indeed have the edge over the Super Saiyan due to his abilities.

"Why don't we test that liquefying ability of yours then?" Vegeta yelled. Small orbs of platonic yellow energy formed in both his outstretched hands, and he quickly fired them toward Rilldo, continuing the pattern with wave after wave of blasts. The volley continued to pour down, hundreds of small but concentrated explosions crashing down around Rilldo, vaporizing some of his body and turning it into liquid metal.

Normally, the general would have laughed off blasts of these size, but these were anything but harmless. After feeling the impact of only a few of Vegeta's scatter shots, he realized the seriousness of his peril. Quickly, he leapt into the air, the trail of energy explosions following him as he zipped across the rocky terrain. Vegeta followed, continuing to shoot his rapid fire energy blasts.

'_The bastard is on the run. Perfect_!' Vegeta thought. '_He can only dodge for so long before he's evaporated into nothing_.'

The tuffle product found that he was able to outmaneuver fewer and fewer of the incoming attacks and, knowing that he couldn't continue dodging indefinitely, chose another strategy.

"Liquify!" He roared. Immediately, he dashed himself to the ground as a streak of liquid metal, slipping through the cracks and crevices. Although the explosions built up violently on the rock surface, they soon subsided as Vegeta clenched his fists, cursing the mechanisms techniques. The amount of ways his enemy could shift his body would be a pain in the ass to counteract.

Gathering his strength, Vegeta dashed forward as soon as the general reformed into his body. He came in with a flying kick, but Rilldo blocked with an elongated forearm, responding with his own rapid elongated kick that Vegeta just barely avoided. Furious, the Super Saiyan Two backed up and fired a full strength energy wave.

Rilldo crossed his arms in front of his face, making them enlarge to form a shield. Though Vegeta's attack forced him back a kilometer, his skin protected him from its full force, his arms only being the price to pay. As the attack faded, he regenerated his right arms and unleashed a concentrate plume of energy from his mouth. "Take this Vegeta!" He screamed, firing a thick whitish-metallic green energy beam at the Saiyan.

Instinctively, Vegeta backhanded the beam to the right of him, but its highly concentrated energy formed an angry bruise and burn on his forearm. Screaming much more in rage than in pain, he launched a flurry of punches at Rilldo's face and torso. The first few blows were blocked or swiftly evaded, but several made it past his opponents defenses and landed with swishes. Yet Rilldo's skin alone protected him; Vegeta felt like he was punching resilient jello, and it irked him.

The general took advantage of the opening to fire a swift yet sharp uppercut hard at Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan twisted and ducked away, but the blow still landed full-force on his shoulder. The pain of the impact sent him reeling; he was finally realizing just how much force his own blows must have. He knew now that Rilldo's brute strength and hit-power exceeded his own.

Rilldo retreated several meters and began firing a series of ki orbs from both hands nearly as fast as Vegeta's own rapid-fire technique. The Super Saiyan danced back and forth, evading each beam as it came. The barrage continued, but Vegeta found it just as easy to dodge. Rilldo's pattern was simply much too predictable that it was in fact simple.

The prince smirked even as the attacks continued flying around him. '_His body gives him incredible strength, an ultimate defense, and devastating versatility, but he uses them foolishly, like an untrained savage_,' Vegeta thought. '_He's also a buffoon, depending on his power and ability alone to beat me, using no tactics or skill_.'

Vegeta, unlike his current foe, spent his entire life warring against superior strength and winning with his intellect alone. His thousands of battle scars had taught him to fight viciously and mercilessly, exploiting every weakness in his opponents and seizing any possible advantage. On top of that, his battle instincts were flawless, yet he wasn't too profound in strict martial arts. He was a true Saiyan warrior, the pride and glory of his race. In a single instant, he resolved that the Saiyan race would not die on this tuffle corrupted planet, especially not at the hand of a Tuffle creation.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta roared, pulling his aura close to him and filling himself with its energy. Rushing forward, he charged an energy blast in each hand even as he flew through the continued flurry of energy balls, dodging them effortlessly. He released the blasts one after the other, then lifted his fists together over his right shoulder as his momentum carried him forward.

Rilldo deflected both of the blasts, then lifted his forearm to block Vegeta's double hammer fist. But the Saiyan gripped his block in mid-flight, spinning under his larger opponent's defenses with a devastating kick. The blow caught Rilldo squarely in where a persons ribs would be, right in the abdomen. The shock of the precise attack doubled him over in pain.

As Rilldo straightened, still recovering from the kick, Vegeta grabbed the neck of the being, pulling the head back even as he spun around behind the General. He drove his knee into the general's lower mechanical spine, and then finished up the vicious combo with a **Big Bang Attack** at point-blank range. The concentrated blue energy evaporated Rilldo's liquefied skin, though not all of it, sending him spiraling toward the ground.

As he fell, Rilldo was completely shocked. He had thought this form would give him complete control over Vegeta, and yet he was hurtling downward, bruised, melted and burned at the same time.

His time for thinking was interrupted as Vegeta dashed down toward him again, this time landing a series of powerful punches to the unprotected areas of his arms and lower torso. Each blow struck harshly, causing his body to liquefy itself on impulse with each punch. As they neared the ground, Vegeta tackled him, twisting one of his arms harshly and wrenching his head back. The duo smashed into the landscape in an explosion of rocks and debris, Rilldo's face buried against the dirt. Maintaining his grip on the general's limbs, Vegeta continued punishing the demon in every way he knew, striking him again and again with fists and knees to make his body go on the fritz based on it's latent instincts.

Rilldo was in agony. Never in his life had he felt pain this consuming and devastating. Each of Vegeta's blows was delivered for maximum damage to make his body involuntarily reactive, and he couldn't quite control it. That was the downside to this form, he was an uncompleted project that was released too early, restricting his ability to control his body all the time.

In an explosion of rage and pain, Rilldo's energy blasted out around him, vaporizing the dirt covering his face and loosening Vegeta's grip. He spun, backhanding the Super Saiyan Two and sending him flying. But he was in too much pain to follow up his momentary advantage. Though he appeared mostly unscathed, he felt as though every atom in his body was on fire; it was all he could do to stand, convulsing and twitching constantly.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed, his breath ragged and heavy. "You shouldn't be able to do this!"

"Me? I'm your races worst nightmare," Vegeta retorted, serious now. Rilldo's powerful backhand had drawn blood from Vegeta's jaw, but he welcomed the pain, reveling in the joy of combat. "I'm everything you and your race have feared and still fear to this moment. Your power is useless against me. I am the Tuffles end."

The general roared, charging Vegeta again. But the involuntariness that filled his body slowed him down, and Vegeta was completely in his element now. The Saiyan anticipated every heavy blow, deflecting Rilldo's superior strength with perfectly-timed blocks and using his greater momentum against him. Every desperate attack was met with a swift and devastating response that redoubled the general's constantly-building lack of control.

Uppercutting the general, the Saiyan flipped upwards and dropped down his cascading leg from the somersault, mushing his opponents liquid metal skull. Dipping downwards, he went in, striking him dozens of times in quick succession, Rilldo never even touching him more than three times, let alone hurting him. Grabbing his legs, he swiftly rotated 360 degrees once before shooting him headfirst into the ground, creating a giant hole.

Raising his left hand and charging plenty of water colored ki into his palm, surrounding his whole hand. "**Big Bang ATTACK**!"

A colossal explosion followed, one that threw up enough to debris to cover the sky for miles on end in the horizon. Slowly crawling out of the ground, Rilldo unleashed a giant plume of energy into the cloud of dust, but it was promptly dodged.

Soon after the debris cleared away, both warriors were now hovering a few hundred feet above the surface of the planet. Vegeta's blue outfit had quite a few tears and rips and he looked disheveled, but Rilldo looked positively terrible. Many spots of his body were leaking metal, and turquoise blood ran down his mouth and over his chest. His left arm was almost all liquid, looking more like melting ice cream than an actual appendage.

"You…can't…defeat…me," Rilldo gasped, his voice ragged and hoarse. "Fucking...primate! I represent…the most powerful race…in the universe. Baby…and Defectron…will finish what…we've started!"

"You're wrong, Rilldo!" Vegeta shouted, his fists clenched. "I have already defeated you. I had you beaten in every single category from the beginning." Cupping his hands at his side, he began charging a brilliant ball of golden and purple energy. "Try and dodge this if you can! Feel the power of my **Galick Flash**!" Thrusting his arms forward, he fired, the energy flowing from all around him into a white-hot beam.

Rilldo stared in horror at the blast coming toward him. He was too messed up to try and evade it. Was this the end? And the general didn't even have time to answer his own question, as his artificial life flashed before his incomplete eyes. Slain by the prince of the people his race had hated the most, how disgraceful...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piccolo's aura flared up and he was shimmering with improvised power, ready to attempt to put an end to Raditz. Said enemy smirked, and he took to the time to power up to his full-powered Super Saiyan form, exploding with golden energy, dwarfing the Namekian's white aura.

"This fight is over before it can begin, that form is still too weak, it won't save you from imminent death." Piccolo stated, getting into his signature Makai-stance.

"You're lying Namek, this form is the pinnacle of our Super Saiyan power. It seems this power was granted to me by the power of the Destron gas. Now I'll use this gift to end your pathetic life like I should have all those years ago!" Raditz bellowed, his aura expanding even further as his golden locks flowed into the intense gusts swaying throughout the area.

"You really are delusional about your own race, there's a form even beyond that one. If you don't believe me, then go ahead and call it a bluff, it doesn't matter to me one bit." The Namekian claimed, his stance firm and looking on in anticipation.

"Well then, looks like I have more training to do you after I'm through with you. I've got more things to explore, more work to do, and more things to learn. But for the moment, you can kiss your feeble life goodbye." The Saiyan said in a low, threatening tone before he charged towards Piccolo, whom appeared confident that he could finish Raditz and help take out Broly.

In a fit of rage, Raditz swung on Piccolo wildly only for his target to duck under it. The Saiyan then attempted to take Piccolo's legs from underneath him, swiftly attempting a low, sweeping kick. However, he hit nothing but the air that was the occupant for Piccolo's space as soon as he vanished. With that, the Saiyan whipped around angrily only to see...

BAM! Raditz was sent head first into the concreted ground by Piccolo, diving straight into it and going deep inside; at least two hundred feet. "You're still too slow to hit me, now get back up and try again in futility."

"GRRR... I swear I'm gonna frickin' tear you to shreds, you Namekian trash! Don't think you can easily play around with someone of my calibre!" The long-haired Saiyan cried out, his voice being heard by everyone within the cities range.

"HA!" Raditz roared, shooting towards his green skinned nemesis with hateful intentions. Striking once, he expected the punch to be blocked. However, what he didn't expect was for his whole entire barrage of strikes be either evade or blocked swiftly. It infuriated him to no end, how can some Namekian be stronger than he, a Super Saiyan? It didn't quite add up in his mind.

He was a living legend damnit, something that even the greatest of Saiyans could only dream of. Yet it was being batted down by a warrior from a peace-making race. And just somewhere around ten years ago, his power level was a measly 400. What the hell could've transpired?!

"Damnit!" The Saiyan shouted, launching two full-powered energy waves at his intelligent opponent. "I'm a Super Saiyan! This shouldn't even be possible!"

Piccolo simply batted both waves away from him with a Kiai wave, and then flew straight towards his opponent. Giving off a burst of pure kinetic energy, the Namek blurred into nothing until he suddenly appeared in front of Raditz, kneeing him in the face.

Spinning off of the attack, Piccolo stretched both of his arms and wrapped them around the Saiyans back. He then propelled him forward, right into a straight on **Makosen**, which would've killed him hadn't it been for the Destron gas.

Reforming back into the Saiyan everyone knows him to be, Raditz cursed aloud, his golden aura flaring out of him in an omni-directional manner, reflective upon his current thought process on the circumstances.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I'm going to finish this soon. I have more important matters to attend to then sitting here and playing games with you."

Raditz roared out into sky at nothing in particular, simply enraged. He immediately rose his right hand and fired off a purple, dense plume of energy at the other extraterrestrial. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo stood there unscathed, his aura wrapped around him in a protective manner.

Using the moment of shock on his adversaries face to his advantage, he vanished from sight and appeared in front of his uncle, hammering him down to the ground with a double-fisted hay maker.

Raditz rolled over off of the crater pavement and dashed off at Piccolo, firing off blows like an unprofessional brawler. Piccolo with his strict martial arts instincts, swiftly blocked each and everyone of those strikes, then he Kiai waved Raditz into a small five-story office building, collapsing the structure.

The Saiyan then shot out of it, looking more and more enraged, veins shown on his forehead and body in various areas. "Take this you son of a bitch, **DOUBLE SUNDAY**!" He launched off his massive plume of pure radiated energy at Piccolo, whom for his part stood calmly.

Piccolo then replied with a quick beam of golden energy, shooting straight into the much larger beam of ki.

"I told you this battle was pointless," said the fused Namekian. "I'll end this, now."

BOOM!

"It's over, you're done for Raditz," restated Piccolo, walking through the colossal explosion that happened to just take place.

"Grrr... what did you do to increase your power to such a level?! There's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't lying dead at my feet, Namek! So I demand an answer to my question!" Demanded the angry Raditz, it made no sense to him.

"Simple, I trained as hard as I could since the last time we've met. Now give up so I can swiftly kill you again to get it over with," said Piccolo, walking ever so closely to the Saiyan. The Namek then slipped into a fighting stance, and narrowed his eyes to examine Raditz's posture, picking out any weaknesses to exploit. Suddenly, he vanished and reappeared in front of Raditz. BAM! Piccolo launched a swift blurry fist at Raditz's exposed forehead, sending him staggering into a tractor trailer, caving it in with the force of the blow.

Raditz then front-flipped and landed on the ground. "You think this is the full extent of my power, I've been playing with you the whole time."

His words made Piccolo stop and question the widow-peaked Saiyan. "Full power you say? Don't tell me you're referring to the ultra-bulked up form that you Saiyans rarely use. If so, then that only hinders you chance of defeating me even further. But go right on ahead and try it, don't take my word for it."

"We shall see you Namekian scum, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raditz under went the same transformation that he did when he fought Gohan just three years ago, back when he was in the land of the living without the destron gas. "So you see, my power is nigh on par with yours now. You can't hope to defeat me now, you're too weak to pull it off!"

"I told you not to do this, whatever. All the more easier to take you out I suppose," proclaimed Piccolo. Raditz narrowed his golden eyebrows and bull rushed Piccolo's taller and yet much thinner outline, prepared to beat the ever living shit out of him.

The Saiyan launched a kick, but Piccolo saw it coming miles away and blocked it. As soon as Raditz was about to retract his body...

DOOSH!

Piccolo shoved his fist into Raditz's torso without remorse, sending him crashing through multitudes of buildings. The villain growled with animosity and rolled over, hopping back up and leaving the ground.

"Take this you bastard,** Saturday Crush**!" Raditz's ki blast tore through the ground, making a trench while charging on towards the target obviously. Piccolo knew that it was too powerful to simply bat away like the blasts prior, so he simply dashed out of its trajectory and straight towards the slow moving Saiyan.

POW!

Piccolo smashed his fist into Raditz's face, knocking him flat on his ass. "I told you this would happen, but you didn't listen. Its over, **Special Beam Cannon**!" The orange with purple outlined corkscrew beam rippled through anything in it's path on towards the slow rising Raditz.

Raditz could only look on as his fate flashed before his eyes. He was done in by his weakling brothers brat when he first arrived and now about to be killed a second time by the same Namekian. He was truly a weakling, a figment in the wind compared to the other Saiyans. The Low Class warrior, the weakling, the disgraceful son of Bardock, the failure, the chicken known as Raditz.

And that was his last thought before the beam went straight through the center of his chest and ended his falsely renewed life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure about this Paragus?" Krillin asked, standing opposite of his opponent on the ravaged cityscape.

"Of course I'm sure, cue ball. I'm here to get revenge from that time on Namek," Paragus retorted, smirking with evil intentions.

"Yikes!" Krillin gulped in a sarcastic manner. "Alright, here goes nothing! **Super Kaioken x3**." A familiar crimson aura surrounded the monk, raising the ground around them in chunks and dust. Winds raised to much higher speeds, around three hundred miles per hour.

"Good, I want you to give it everything you've got when I crush you."

"Don't worry. I'll give it my all to stop you and end this whole charade!"

"Shut the hell up!" Suddenly, Paragus could be seen launching at Krillin with super sonic speeds to boot. Though normal humans couldn't even detect their presence, Krillin could see him moving perfectly with his sight.

Krillin then blocked the kick his enemy sent at him, then dropped to the ground, ducking under a second punch. He swept his legs under Paragus, who jumped up to avoid the blow. The blonde-haired Super Saiyan shot a Ki orb, hitting his adversary in the stomach. Krillin shrugged off the blow with a grunt, back-flipping away to avoid the Saiyans onslaught.

Krillin then launched a swift punch at the Saiyan, who rolled out of the way of the blow, then flew into the air, trying to get behind Krillin.

"Come on, earthling," said Paragus. "I know you're better than that."

"I'm not trying though," rhetorically replied Krillin. The two shot back into combat, the shock-waves from their blows echoing through the sky and shaking the plateau of land they were directly over.

Paragus leaned to the side as he received a blow to the face from the former monk. Said Saiyan countered by kneeing his opponent in the gut, doubling the human over in surprise.

Krillin managed to raise an arm to block the follow up punch, then blocked a second one that was thrown his way. Grabbing onto Paragus's boot, he began swinging him around, sending him flying into a platoon of cars and trucks. Looking at the moment as a sign to assault his enemy, Krillin shot towards him in earnest. Paragus recovered and shot back in equal earnest, ready to assault the assailant and hopefully end his life.

Paragus grinned as he swiftly parried or evaded a flurry of attacks Krillin coordinated. Just then, to her shock, Krillin raised his hands and blasted him on the chest after making a clean punch to his torso, knocking the breath out of him.

Just then, he doubled around kicked Krillin in the chest, sending him flying down towards the ground. He smashed into it, creating a crater. However, the strongest human on the planet simply stood up, dusted himself off, and then shot back into combat against the Saiyan, shock-waves blasting off from this epic fight.

Finally, the two fighters solidified on the concrete and pavement that was rugged surface, gasping for breath. Eventually, the two shot back into the air, combating one another with great ferocity.

"I didn't realize you would get this much stronger," Krillin commented in surprise.

"The destron gas surely did the trick," Paragus responded, smirking. "With it's newfound power, I'll be sure to end your retched life."

"Oh...right, good luck with that! Dodge this if you can Paragus." The monk crouched and pulled his elbows back, charging up more crimson ki. "**Crimson Scatter Shot**!"

The hair clad midget chucked a powerful plume of crimson colored energy towards the Saiyan, whom chuckled. "Heh, I don't see how the move lives up to its name," Paragus stated, evading the beam with a side step. The retort garnered no response from Krillin, whom only smirked in reponse.

The former monk hefted the blast upwards, confusing his opposition. Suddenly, it split into five different beams with the same trajectory and target. "How about now?" Krillin asked, watching his technique launch itself at Paragus.

"No matter, it makes no difference in the end, human. Nggh!" He created an energy force-field, forcing all five projectiles to detonate upon the bubble of ki. Through the smoke, the Saiyan released his field, thinking the onslaught of blasts were over.

"It's not over yet Paragus!"

A few more streaks of energy came at through the cover of the smoke, and he evaded all of them swiftly. The "sixth" reactionary sense that most people had indicated that many more streaks of ki were incoming from outside of the smoke. Making a split second decision, the Saiyan raised both of his hands and shot several golden energy blasts consecutively.

Hundreds of energy blasts streaked across the sky, the two hurling everything they had at one another. Most of the time, the streaks passed directly by the other assailant. A few collided with opposing blasts mid-air, creating small explosions. The rest that managed to get by were effortlessly batted away or evaded, creating many thunderous explosions in the surrounding city.

Finally, both of the barrages ceased, the two fighters panting for breath, though they were smirking. Both of them were confident in their ability to win the day, even though everyone in their right mind could tell Krillin was going easy on him.

"**Double Cannon**!" Bellowed the old male Saiyan, sending the attack directly at his former killer. Krillin simply cupped his hands at his right side, charging the signature Turtle wave technique.

"**KamehameHA**!" He shouted, sending a cerulean beam of energy to counter Paragus's yellow beam of energy. The two beams collided, neither managing to gain any sort of appreciable ground on the other before they were pushed back to an impasse.

Slowly, the beams began to slowly and surely gain a general drift in one direction. Krillin upped his Kaioken to X4, therefore pushing much more power into the beam of his own, silently upping his Kamehameha by ten times it's former strength. Paragus then knew he was going to lose the struggle so he prepared to drop his own blast until he saw Krillin's Kamehameha wave shoot straight through his own blast.

He was about to departure from the waves trajectory when Krillin gave him a mean uppercut to place him back into it, the Saiyan getting obliterated by the wave. As soon as Paragus reformed, Krillin pounced on him with ease. To say fighting Paragus was boring is a massive understatement at that point. The Saiyans technique was extremely sloppy, and Krillin was not even close to his full power.

"This isn't even a challenge anymore, I'm done holding back. You're fighting is sloppy, and your power isn't up to par. You're pretty much outclassed." Krillin stated nonchalantly while effortlessly dodging Paragus's kick and getting a quick jab on him.

"Grr... you imbecile! I'll show you outclassed!" Paragus shot at Krillin full speed, trying to catch him off guard. The monk sidestepped, kneed Paragus in the face, and brought both fists on his head, smashing him down to the ground with ease.

The old Saiyan shot through the ground, making a deep hole the length of a football field.

Krillin dropped into the gigantic hole that he had directly caused, looking for Paragus in the darkness.

"I can't go down without a fight! **Double CANNON**!" Paragus called out, firing two golden ki balls at the Earthling, hoping to have caught him off guar. Krillin, however, effortlessly batted them away and punched the Saiyan dead in the face, making him stagger back from his broken nose.

BAM! Krillin flip kicked him deeper into the ground, making the Saiyan end at obsidian rock. The Saiyan then attempted to charge out of the deep crevice until he felt a...

SMASH! Krillin clobbered the Saiyan with a powerful hay-maker, sending him back into the debris consisted of rocks.

"You can't win. Give up, make this easier for me so I can end you."

"NEVER! I'll show you true po-" Paragus was about to attempt something else when Krillin decapitated him with a well placed **Destructo disk**. His head and body flopped into the ground, disappearing into nothing but dark grey gas that faded away into the sky.

"Woohoo! BOOYAH! I defeated the Super Saiyan in raw combat again, this time a powered up version!" Krillin cheered to himself while shooting out of the underground. He then went back into battle mode, looking for trouble. "Now it's time to help tackle Broly, he's still big trouble!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By this point, Defectron's power could've been compared to someone of semi-perfect Cells calibre with the amount of energy he absorbed. The whole entire world became desolate looking, no power for any of the 7 billion people on the planet barring a certain Capsule Corporation leader. The tuffle AI unit stalked through the walls of central city, the bullets, bombs, and artillery attempting to impede his stride as they were bouncing off of its Katchin body, not even registering in the AI's mind.

"Alright men, give him everything you've got!" One of the commanders stated, hopelessly firing more and more at the mechanical monstrosity. "FIRE!"

BOOM!

The entire assembled militia within a mile of proximity to him was thereby eliminated, nothing but a smoking crater left surrounding Defectron. With complete and utter takeover on its mind, the Tuffle unit casually waved his hand in front of a platoon of buildings, lightning striking said structures and obliterating them with terrifying ease, killing everyone in the area.

However, after one group died another came like a wave to take it's place, shields up and ready to defend King Furry to the very last breath. This action simply made the AI unit cackling to itself, his march never halting for a second. "What are you fools trying to do? Whatever it is, it simply won't work."

"It doesn't matter you monster! We have a job to do and we'll try are damnest to fulfill it, even at the cost of our lives!" One bold soldier shouted, firing multiple rockets out a bazooka, all impacting Defectron. "Take him DOWN!"

"Nothing shall work on me you foolish humans, EMP!" Defectron stated precisely, its electric magnetic pulse disrupting all vehicles and weapons in the area, causing all of them to explode, killing the whole entire fleet of soldiers in the process.

Walking straight through the walls that are in his way, the unit ignored everything else that tried to cease his motion. Eventually, after tearing through all of those walls like paper mache, the Katchin unit found itself within the capitol room of Central City, which was the capitol of the whole Earth.

However, as expected there was another wave of soldiers, only this time much larger than before.

"So, your precious king is here I presume?" Defectron inferred, judging by the size of the room and how many soldiers were in there, weapons pointed at him.

"Nope, he's already evacuated! We won't let you get to him," the leader of the group proclaimed, which only served to irritate the already irate AI. Before anyone else could do anything, the very next second he was on the ground, left to spasm to death from the electric voltage.

"Annihilate him!" Another person shouted, and all of them fired off everything they could muster, however it turned out to be in vain in the end. And before the soldiers could realize it throughout all of the smoke in the area, a blinding light flashed before their very eyes, and that was all they'd see until the end of time.

BANGGG! KABOOOOM!

The whole entire central tower was leveled, leaving nothing but debris and rubble in it's wake. And that happened to be a trending theme it seemed, the whole entire area known as Central City looking the exact same as the tower, nothing except ruin. It was a devastating sight to behold for anyone whom actually cared, and yet the King still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

That last fact alone irked the infuriated AI, whom scanned the whole ravaged area for any sign of King Furry. However, nothing was found, and it made the Tuffle creation all that much more ticked.

And then came the clue he needed; or so he thought.

"**Mechanical being**,** your reign of terror has ended as of today**!** By order of King Furry**,** whom has long been evacuated**,** you are to be destroyed to any atomic-level by our new and improved weapons**.** H and Z-Bombs have been deployed**,** and I hope you enjoy hell you maniacal bastard**!"

"Like that'll even faze me," the AI muttered, it's body being ran through and through with immense electricity frequencies, his whole body looking like an extremely complex generator. However, for once in it's whole entire existence, it would get battered by the strongest weapons of destruction that humanity possessed, especially the specially made Z-bomb, which was made from the energy of a _Super Saiyan Two_, courtesy of Bulma Briefs.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The 14 year old, sensing his father and Vegeta heading his way, decided to sit back and wait for them. He had been the one to find both Goten and Trunks; it was only a matter of heading towards the most guarded place on the planet and ravaging it. Now with both of the boys back under his protection, the demi-Saiyan decided to stay put, not risking the danger of letting the two boys out of his sight. When he felt those two ki's heading his way again, he felt that his fathers was... _rather off_ feeling. It felt the same, except there was an underlying evil within it, which worried him.

First it was Vegeta whom arrived, and he was basked in his Super Saiyan 2 glory. "I see you've managed to find the brats, good work."

"Thanks, it was light work indeed. Now I'm just waiting for dad to get here," Gohan said with a familiar Saiyan-like smirk.

"Well wait no longer, Saiyans." A voice was heard, and both Saiyans immediately whipped to an uncharacteristically smirking Goku. He had lines going down his face, with his pupils being red and his hair being ghostly white. His voice sounded like Goku's with a wicked tone lying within it, indicating the virus within him.

Gohan and Vegeta kept their attention on Goku as he approached. "I'm assuming that you're this 'Baby' the other Tuffles were referring to," Vegeta said, unmoving.

Goku smirked, turning Super Saiyan as he did so. "Correct. I am the ultimate infiltrator and parasite for the Tuffles, while Defectron is the planner, Rilldo is the enforcer and Hatchiyack was our ultimate weapon. Careful though, I am the most lethal and I might possess you two next. Then it's a simple matter of having you commit suicide, which isn't difficult when I have complete control over your minds, spirits and bodies..." He spoke with a sense of arrogance pervading his speech.

"Still," Gohan replied, "I know for one thing that you can't just control us any time you want, or you'd have already done it. There's got to be some kind of trigger, and I'm gonna find out what it is and how to stop it."

"Hmph." Goku's eyes narrowed. "You're sadly mistaken if you think that insignificant observation will save you from imminent extinction. You still don't know what the trigger is and I guarantee that you never will. Also, if I so happen to fail, Defectron will not fail down on your precious Earth. Not to mention he already took..." he paused, grinning. "No, actually I won't mention it. I don't want to ruin the surprise you'll get if you get back to your stronghold."

"Let my dad go! This is the only warning you get before we force you out of there!"

"Is that so?" Goku raised an arm, firing an energy beam straight at Gohan, whom vanished, appearing behind his father and kicking him in the back of the head. Goku stumbled forward, but rolled with the motion, pushing off the ground with one hand and kicking Gohan dead in the torso, knocking him away and taking his breath. Vegeta came flying in from above, and Goku blocked his overhead kick, jumping away and raising his guard.

"I think I understand it now..." Gohan stepped up next to Vegeta. "That's partly my dads fighting style, but part of it is definitely Baby's, he's a lot less skilled than usual."

"Don't waste time with that useless information!" Vegeta charged in again, ducking Goku's quick jab and responding with an uppercut that launched him into the air. He raised one hand. "I'll finish this right now, **BIG BANG ATTA**-"

"NO!" Gohan rocketed in from behind, kicking Vegeta to the floor before he could fire. "Why would you try that, he's not the enemy, Baby is!"

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" Vegeta growled, kicking Gohan off him. "This is no time for sentimentality, he's the enemy now! Besides wouldn't your father want you to fight against him if he were like this?"

"You're right," Gohan started, thinking back to the Ginyu situation. "He'd want me to fight him with all I had to stop him."

"Exactly, so why not comply with his wishes, he'll understand them because he's a Saiyan warrior with pride," Vegeta said, flaring up his aura. "And as a Saiyan warrior, he would want this tuffle parasite out of him by any means necessary."

"Right! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan roared, his energy increasing until he was at his maximum power in Super Saiyan e2, electricity coursing all throughout his body as if he were an electircalgenerator.

Goku scowled as he floated down towards them. "Simian trash, I am still here, and trying to kill you, lest you forget. According to this one's memories, he is also capable of this 'Super Saiyan 2' form. And he's the strongest Saiyan in the universe, which should make me able to best both of you in combat. I see it is time to utilize the form and finally rid myself of you vermin."

"Damnit!" Vegeta spluttered. "You can go Super Saiyan 2 as well?!"

"Precisely. Haaaaaa..." Red sparks began to crackle up and down Goku's aura as his hair stood up on end. He seemed to be having no difficulty transforming, a smirk placated on his face. "..._aaaaa_AAAAA**AAAAHH**!" Blue bio-electricity began to appear too, mingling with the red. Whenever they touched, both would vanish with a hiss and a pop. More and more blue sparks began to appear, finally equaling the amount of red ones. Goku's body then erupted with both pure and corrupted energy, creating a golden haze with red and blue sparks.

"The extinction is finally taking place!" Goku bellowed through the explosion, charging at the other two Saiyans. "After all these years, you Saiyans will finally fall from grace; permanently."

"IT WON'T HAPPEN, BABY! THIS IS IT!" Gohan and Vegeta shouted in a massive protest, getting into their respective fighting stances, ready to battle for the lives of their races, whether or not complete extinction occurs.

* * *

_A/N: Wassup everyone, its been awhile hasn't it. And this time, I have no genuine excuses, just life hitting me dead in the face. I broke my left arm while playing Football, so that was a bummer. My mother had a baby in October and I've been forced to babysit for hours after school everyday due to my father not being at home with us. I have pent up anger because of this; and I got inducted to an AAU basketball team, so I have to practice my craft every single day now if I want to maintain my playing time. I've also came down with a mean case of writers block to the point where I questioned myself on finishing this story or not. However, you guys are the spark-plug that's gotten me back onto this rocky roller coaster, and I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for each and everyone of you. I started this story with an oath saying I'll complete it one day no matter what, and I swear I won't go back on my word (unless I'm truly dead). I just needed to get this out to let you know that I was still alive and kicking. I hope you guys can cope with the loss of update for over seven months, and just know that I WILL always be comeback to finish this story, I can't abandon it. It's my pride and joy of being a DBZ fan, and sharing my thoughts on this site to appease numerous fans. Now enough of all this sentimental shit, time to get back to work. Deuces. _

_C:_ _Well that was interesting seeing Tiencha facing Broly head on, and how the other saiyan's in hell have gone super._

_R: Not all Saiyans in hell have gone super, none of them in fact. All the Saiyans that were Super Saiyan were all that way before this arc began.  
_

_C: Great chapter but I really hope that at some point in the story you have Piccolo fuse with King Piccolo because I feel like he isn't truly complete. Well that and I feel like that would be good opportunity to bring Piccolo back to his demonic heritage u know and give him something unique to himself like maybe he could tap into some demonic power up that will allow him to keep up with the super sayians. Even though I know u could just give him the Kaioken technique like the humans I just think that this would be way cooler especially since King Piccolo is not an ordinary Namekian so I think that by fusing with him Piccolo would not only gain the powers of the Original Nameless Namekian but I think he would also reawaken his demonic powers that he had when he had evil in his heart. Please Please Please read and consider this and UPDATE SOON!_

_R: Piccolo isn't done fusing with others yet, I still need to make him keep up with the Saiyans somehow, and that would be the only way to do it. I won't give him the Kaioken because that would make Piccolo too much like the earthlings and I don't need that to happen. Thanks for the review, and I'll implement what you said one way or another.  
_

_C: Hey I'm the same guy who was talking about the demonic power up for Piccolo and after rereading the chapter again(because it was so good!) i remembered a story that I read called Twilight of the Dawn by DreamWraith it is a really awesome story and if u do decide to read it you will see where I got the whole demonic power up idea from. And I really hope that you do play up on Piccolos Demonic-Namekian heritage like they did or maybe even better but anyways keep up the good work._

_R: I'll check out the story later on my own time, right now I'm focused on finishing this arc and then worrying about the future. Again, thanks for the review and keep posting ideas for me to use in the future for this story., who knows I may integrate them if they're spectacular.  
_

_C: Amazing chapter! The switching between the two conflicts on the Earth and in space was ingenious and flowed pretty well. I wonder what's happening with Goku and Gohan at the moment, as I have a feeling that Baby is watching one of them from the shadows. And I wonder how the fighters on Earth will deal with Defectron, because he reminds me of Ultron from Marvel, being an AI and all. This arc has certainly been structured differently from all of your previous arcs, and I certainly await the next saga of the story that comes after this (hopefully the Buu Saga). I hope that you update soon, because you're approaching eight months straight of prolonged absence. Get back on your groove, I'm sure you got something to prove. This is a great work of art, just get the writing back in your heart._

_R: Thank you for picking that up, Defectron is based off of Ultron in the fact that both of them are AI's that are superficial and extremely intelligent. Also both of them are made up of the strongest metals of each universe (Katchin and Vibranium). This arc was intended to be structure differently and I'm glad that it's panning out in a good way. I'm back on my grove, and motivated to write more once again. Thanks for the motivation.  
_

_Stay tuned for _Chapter 44: Extinction Part 4. _Until then, deuces._


	44. Chapter 44: The Saiyans Resilience

_Chapter 44: The Resilience of The Saiyans  
_

* * *

Gohan's eyes shifted over to the two unconscious hybrids, and he knew that they wouldn't survive being so close to the impending fight. So in a flash, the oldest hybrid scooped up the two younger hybrids, warped them back to the _Infinity _on the other side of the planet, and returned in the matter of five seconds.

"Well then," Baby said through Goku's mouth, spreading his arms wide with a crazed smirk on his face. "Show me the power of your extinct race, Saiyans."

"Oh, I intend to." Vegeta kept his aura burning bright, sliding one foot back as he shifted to a half-crouch, like a sprinter on the starting line. "Brat! You ready for one more opponent to defeat?"

"Yes, I am," Gohan steeled himself. '_I'm so tired from all this, and we're almost done! This is what it comes down to. Me and Vegeta can't afford to fail, we just can't!_'

In unison, the two Saiyans charged into battle against the possessed Saiyan.

Then, without warning, the two forces collided in a ferocious clash of power. The enormous shockwave rolled out from inside the colossal metallic city, shattering the very foundations and collapsing the entire structures surrounding them for miles with alarming ease. And even as the buildings crumbled around the trio of combatants, they continued their battle unheeding of the massive destruction surrounding them, attacking with all of their might. They flew through dust clouds, punched straight through falling chunks of rock to reach their enemy, and flared up their auras to melt any broken machinery or twisted metal columns that came too close.

Gohan moved in powerfully, challenging his possessed-fathers guard with an elbow. Another shockwave erupted from the force of the inertia combined with the equal force of the blockade acting against it. Then came another when Goku's knee collided with his sons guard, effectively making the hybrids arm lurch backwards in response to the power behind that maneuver. The infected Goku immediately capitalized on the following attack with a well placed Ki sphere to the chest, promptly catapulting his son into the metallic ground far below with a mighty blast.

Just when Baby prepared to attempt to finish his hosts son off, Vegeta flew up from behind, grabbing Baby-Goku's head in both hands and pulling him backwards, dragging the Saiyan from Earth off-balance and obscuring his view of the recovering hybrid, whom lied on the ground that looked like liquefied metal. Vegeta soared in from in front, kicking into Goku's stomach with both feet and winding him. As he staggered away, Gohan recovered and warped his body above his infected father, landing a solid hay-maker to his cranium and launching him vertically to the ground. Not finished yet, the hybrid came around as a golden streak and kicked his father in the chest, redirecting his trajectory.

"Hmph, is that all you can do?" Vegeta shook his head. "That just proves that even with a Saiyans power, the Tuffles will _always _be the inferior race."

Rapidly powering up again, the prince of all Saiyans vanished, reappearing behind Goku. The Tuffle spun, crossing his arms and blocking Vegeta's kick, but Gohan sprung into the action behind him via the warp technique once again. The hybrid engaged once more, forcing Goku to turn around and fend off the demi-Saiyan as well, which proved to be very annoying. And whilst he managed to get the upper hand on one of them, the other one would simply divert his attention and then he'd get pummeled.

"I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The parasite roared to the sky, throwing out all of his static golden ki in one massive explosive wave, flattening the wreckage of once heavily guarded metallic city, and blasting both of the Saiyans away from him. Surprised at his own raw power, he looked down at the hands that belong to Goku, crackling with electric energy. '_I'm strong enough to_ _do that with this Saiyan? Those Saiyans individually destroyed Lude, Rilldo, The Sigma Force, and their combined might even overcame Hatchiyack...and I just tossed two of them such practical ease! This fighting body, equipped with my own power and abilities... this is simply incredible! The Saiyans will finally meet their match, and I'll have finally extracted my revenge with their extinction!_'

About a few hundred miles away, Gohan rolled over onto his back, his body aching with pain. "Damnit, he's learning how to adapt to dads power!"

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta grumbled, picking himself up and wiping a streak of blood that ran down his face. "And where did that come from? He hasn't displayed power anything like that until now."

"I think..." Gohan started, rising to his feet like his fellow Saiyan did a few seconds prior. "...He's just getting used to dads body. And that simply wasn't my fathers Ki alone, Baby's probably augmented his own strength to dads to increase his power a lot more than we thought. This only makes this fight that much harder..." He broke off at the sinister tone of the echoing laughter, looking around and raising his guard.

"This battle is hereby over," Goku said with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. "I've adapted to this Saiyan, and I've combined our powers. Now, today is the day that karma comes back around and you face the retribution you deserve, Saiyans!"

"What're you tal-" And just like that, in an instant, Gohan received a sharp knee to the face, yet managing to keep his footing and barely sidestep the following blow which happened to be a swift downwards jab.

"You heard me primate," Goku shrugged off a quick punch from Vegeta, kicking him down to the ground and several meters into it, forming a dense crater. "All you simians know how to do is destroy! The Tuffles were once a thriving, super advanced society of people...and you bastards obliterated it, blasting our society to smithereens!

Baby disappeared as soon as Gohan reappeared, using the Instant Transmission to counteract the Warp Technique and then clobber his hosts son with a two-handed hay-maker. Reappearing in front of the hybrid's trajectory, Goku grabbed his leg and rotated twice before flinging him through six collapsed structures with practical ease.

"Now look what you've brought us too!" He stepped left, avoiding a large energy blast Vegeta flung, then reappeared in front of the prince, sending the prince soaring away into the air with a well placed uppercut to the jaw. "The three of us still fighting the same war that's gone on for close to a century down to extinction!" He paused as the Ascended Super Saiyans dragged themselves up, slowly surrounding him. "It won't end until either side of this larger than life war has been concluded."

"Why us though?" Gohan raised his hands, attempting to reason with the latest parasitic creation of the Tuffles. "I didn't even exist when this happened, and Vegeta said my dad was at the most a baby! Neither me or him were involved in this charade, it's plain stupid! We were raised on the Earth, as one of _them_ and not _Saiyans_. We've never fought for our own gains, the eradication of others, or simply selfish destruction. I understand your hate and I would do the same thing if it happened to me, but we're not the ones who made your race go extinct. Please...hand my dad back and we'll leave here in peace."

Vegeta almost burst with anger. "What the hell is this nonsense? He's been engineered to kill everyone that has Saiyan blood within them, he can't be changed!" He puased, pointing at the smirking Baby-possessed Goku. "He's our adversary, the enemy of our deceased relatives. I can't believe you would even _consider _a truce! This isn't a game, he crossed the line when they kidnapped my own _son_ damnit!"

"Vegeta..." Gohan started, his aura erupting even more as the tension in the room grew thicker, his eyes narrowed in angry confusion. "For once, I think you're right. If they've waited this long to attempt to extract their revenge, then they clearly won't stop until one side is dead. Even if we spared his life, who knows what he'd go on and do out in the universe. He's dead-set on restoring the Tuffles, and that'll come at the expense of other races that're out there. It's simply too much of a risk, and I hate to say this but we can't let him endanger someone else!"

"Exactly!" Vegeta said, his own aura erupting into a maelstrom of static electricity. "This feud needs to cease forever right here and right now, otherwise more Tuffles will rise up and threaten the universe once again just to kill us." He pointed at Baby, a sneer on his face. "There will be no peace between us, the Tuffles WILL go extinct today!"

"Of course, peace is a ludicrously naive thought by this point," Goku said menacingly, a chilling grin visible on his face. "The last goal of the Tuffles were the extinction of the race that annihilated them, and that rests on me to accomplish. I don't give a damn if all of you Saiyans are innocent of the genocide, you're all going to hell, right where you simian abominations belong! It's far too easy for me to fulfill that everlasting goal, the plan of the eradicate the Saiyans is too close to success. There's no other way to go about, I will _eviscerate_ EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SIMIANS IN EXISTENCE!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Vegeta fired up his ki, raising his fists, veins popping all around his body as he pushed his power beyond his limits for one final bout. "Tuffle, understand this if you can; I don't give a damn what you've become, taking Kakarrot's body and all...us true Saiyans were born to fight. You're completely inferior to us Tuffle, and your race shall remain that way for the rest of eternity! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What are you babbling on about no—" Baby was abruptly sent flying as Gohan catapulted himself forwards, landing a lightning-fast haymaker. He then chased after his possessed-father, flying up next to him and spinning around for an elbow strike. Baby dropped to the floor, pushing against it and kicking up into the hybrids back, knocking him out of his flight path and to the floor next to the parasite. Goku clobbered his balled up hand down on top of Gohan, smashing him against the ground into a crater.

"That...that actually caused pain. I felt agony from that! Where are you drawing such strength from? I should be miles ahead of you both in everything!" In answer, the teenage demi-Saiyan flung out a wave of ki directly towards Baby, using the momentary distraction he created to vanish via warping away, disappearing from the Tuffles line of sight. "Where'd he go?" Baby-Goku wondered, looking around.

Two golden energy beams lanced towards Goku as the prince of all Saiyans rejoined the fight. Myuu dodged the first lance of Ki, but the maneuver put him right in front of the second one. He brought one hand up, catching it and used the other hand to make the attack fade out of existence. "Nice try, Saiyans. But, if you were trying to distract me from the brat, then your plan is a bust."

"Take this!" Gohan burst from nowhere in particular, scattering rocks in all directions from his energy burst, charging his signature attack. "**Masenko-HA**!" With that war cry, the golden plume of Ki launched like a bullet moving at the speed of light towards it's opposition. However, light-speed didn't happen to mean anything as it wasn't anything too fast for Goku, whom simply sidestepped the attack.

Vegeta grinned at that, crackling energy being seen from his fingertips. "Bang." A small energy bullet shot out from his fingertip, hitting the energy blast that was still in the vicinity of his parasitic enemy and detonating it, the explosion engulfing his orange-colored form.

The flame-haired Saiyan wasted no time afterwards, rushing towards the expanding smoke cloud. "Tell me Tuffle...have you ever fought anyone that happened to be truly relentless? Someone who will fight to their very last breath for the sake of their cause...and even beyond that! If you want to _hope_ to survive against our Saiyan might..." He swung a fist right at the center of Goku's ki signature, where his heart happened to be. "...Then you'd better be willing to throw away everything! Don't you dare even _think_ for a second that we won't fight to the very end!"

"That's simply hysterical, you filthy trash..." as he became visible through the smoke and lucrative golden haze, it became apparent that Baby was simply standing there with a smirk full of mirth and malice, Vegeta's fist leaving hardly any effect on his chest. "...I can't tell if I'm simply finally accessing the full potential of our powers combined, or your attacks really _are_ getting weaker by the second. It doesn't hold any granite to me though, it's all to my benefit."

He swung his arm down with such speed, easily backhanding the worn and torn Vegeta away. "Now, tell me simians..." His outline faded from visibility, and he reappeared in front of the flying Vegeta, thrusting his left foot down onto the warriors chest and smashing him into the ground. "...How far can willpower take you?"

Gohan charged him, drawing back his arm, and Baby simply launched himself backwards, slamming into the hybrid with his body and crushing him against a pile of rubble with a monster **Kiai Wave**. "How far can you two Saiyans go, when your mind is willing to go to any extremes but your bodies can't cope with the extremity of the sheer duress it's being put through? The constant stubbornness...the motivation... the sheer determination...it will all only get you so far, your bodies just can't support it."

The teenage Super Saiyan Warped into view directly in front of Baby, fists and feet already flying. Baby squinted, blocking all of the blows to the best of his ability, and then reaching up, swiftly and precisely punching Gohan squarely in the torso, the sheer speed giving him no time to dodge. Gasping for air, Gohan collapsed to the ground on his knees, his eyes shut from the sheer pain of the blow and the harsh torture of enduring the Super Saiyan 2 form for so long. "See, this is exactly what I mean simians. Your mind is resolved to defeat me, but your bodies simply won't comply no matter what you do, hehehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut...up!" Gohan blurted out from being on his knees in front of his possessed-father, as Vegeta landed next to him, opposite of his father. "You...you don't get it do you?"

"Tch, what're you gonna babble on about now huh?! Kami, I really hate your kind...not only for squatting in your caves and despoiling everything we created, but also talking 'on and on' about doing 'this and that' like a broken record."

"Just as I've always hated your race, cowering behind your pathetic machines and technology," Vegeta said wearily. "Now...let me finish what my father started!"

"Our sheer motivation and determination is what'll keep us from dying here!" Gohan shouted, standing up on his own two feet, golden energy seeping out from every pore in his body, the whole area rigorously quaking from the ridiculous power coming out of the lone hybrid. "The lives of not only our nearly extinct race, or the race that makes up the other half of me on Earth, but the entire universe as well! I can't, no...I _won't_ let you take over the universe, and we'll stop you by any means necessary!"

"Save it Saiyan, I'm through listening to you make dumb oaths that'll go unfulfilled!" Baby shouted back, leaping once more at his foes, intent on the extinction of the obvious adversaries, the Saiyans.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two combatants roared to the sky, the whole planet shaking from all of the powers in play. Unreleased power seeped out of the two Saiyans as they bulked up even more from the Super Saiyan 2 form, veins protruding from various locations on their bodies. The hair on both Saiyans heads became even more unruly, and actually expanded in width, looking even sharper than before. It wasn't a genuine transformation, just a form that allowed the user to transcend their current limits for an unknown period of time.

With that, the two Saiyans slammed smack dab into Baby-Goku's guard, making the area around them erupt with another typical colossal supersonic boom, a resounding shock-wave completely blowing everything else surrounding the trio into oblivion.

The teen skidded to a stop, watching his possessed-fathers movement, find him not in the same location, obviously with the usage of Instant Transmission. Sensing out his Ki and glancing at his location, he warped directly to Baby. Darting straight for his father, he engaged in direct combat, striking as many blows as he could with all of his might and even more than that.

However, it was mostly for naught as Goku parried all of the attacks with that annoying sinister smirk plastered on his face, cackling with laughter at the futility of his opponent. "When will you learn Saiyan?!" Along with those words, Gohan received a harsh kick to the face that went through his guard, firing him off into the abyss known as the air.

Just when Goku moved to capitalize on Gohan, Vegeta swooped in and placed his arm around his neck like a hook. Shooting straight for the ground, the prince released just a fourth of a mile from impact, shooting the Tuffle-Saiyan into the ravaged metallic landscape headfirst without remorse. Reversing a somersault, Vegeta raised both of his hands and charged indigo colored Ki into his palms.

"Take this Tuffle, HRAAAH!" The pure Saiyan shouted, launching a hundred consecutive Ki lances at Baby in the span of just three seconds, forming a beyond colossal explosion, destroying hundreds of kilometers of land in the process.

That also turned for the bad, as Goku shot right through the smoke, not looking too roughed up from the onslaught by the prince. The Tuffle flew straight into the widows-peaked haired Saiyan guard, breaking it before shooting him down to the ground with a two-fist hay-maker.

The Tuffle turned around only to meet a harsh kick to the stomach courtesy of the hybrid, whom appeared out of thin air it seemed. Gohan wasted no time to finish the combo, and connected successfully with a sharp roundhouse kick to the right side of his body, racking the Tuffle with a surprising surge of pain. Warping behind his father, the demi-Saiyan gave out a mean uppercut to his jaw, launching him up to the stratosphere of the planet with the strike.

Vegeta shot up from his own deep hole in the ground, covering the distance from a kilometer deep into the planet to the stratosphere in less than a second. Joining his rivals son in the assault, the combined might of the two Saiyans clashed with Baby-Goku once more. This time however, the duo won over, Gohan's fist colliding with the startled Tuffle-Saiyans face, forcing him to be sent away at a rapid pace. Following up behind Gohan, the prince swung on Baby's cranium in quick succession, cracking his neck twice, yet not completely snapping it. He finished with a quick blast to the chest, the force of the energy wave slamming into Goku's body at pointblank range.

"Damnit! What's wrong, I had complete control just a few moments ago!" Baby shouted, red simmering electricity buzzing around his host's body in anger. "Your bodies are supposed to be breaking down by now, so why aren't they?"

"Because, we're Saiyans. Unlike any other race in this universe, no mere calculations will ever understand our might," Vegeta replied, panting from the exertion of power.

"Heh, it changes little. You will all still become extinct by the end of this ordeal!" Baby proclaimed, launching a crimson energy blast for his two oppositions. "Don't make this harder on yourself, just roll over and die for me already!"

Leaping back through the air, watching the attack curve towards them, Gohan swung his right hand around before throwing it forward, left hand gripping his right wrist. In that quick action, a stream of golden energy shot out of his palm and shot straight for the incoming attack, which had only traveled three quarters of the way to him. His attack struck his opponent's, both of them impacting and infusing with each other. It created a massive explosion that shook the barren wasteland for hundreds of miles on end, even from the stratosphere.

As flames erupted formed from the massive crater formed in the ground, black smoke rose into the air, creating a thick border between the three fighters. Shooting straight through the pitch black smoke, a series of collisions took place from within the dark midst.

Suddenly, bursting out of the wall of fire, which parted from his fast entrance, the possessed Super Saiyan charged down at the golden streak known Gohan, whom just got launched through the smoke via a harsh **Kiai Wave**. Bringing his right fist back, he threw a powerful punch, yelling at the top of his lungs. The young Saiyan defender was ready though. He brought his left hand up and caught the incoming fist, being pushed back from how strong the blow was. Gohan back flipped away from the Tuffle-Saiyan whilst shooting off multiple ki blasts in efforts to slow him down. He then quickly whirled around Baby in a flash of golden energy with cobalt streaks of lightning.

Vegeta then darted in at full throttle, managing to slam a large hay-maker that packed a moon-busting wallop to the top of Baby's head. The tremendous strike forced Goku to smash dead into the ground and even further through it, lodging him to a layer right above dormant magma. Bring both of his hands forwards, he launched a rocketing plume of golden energy, destroying a humongous chunk of metal in the process, blowing it all to hell.

The magma turned lava exploded like a geyser, melting everything including the metal in it's wake, bursting to the surface with ease. And it proved to be a great manifestation of Baby's mindset, the enraged lava clearly indicating the feeling of being infuriated, anguished, and invigorated all at the same time. The liquefied solid surrounded the aura full of malice that surrounded Goku's body and lit up like a beacon from within the planet's surface. The tension turned up another notch, and the intensity increased just as much, meaning the feeling of the climatic end coming closer.

"Can't you feel that? The impending end to your race at hand? Because I certainly feel it!" Baby exclaimed, staring at his Saiyan opponents with pure hatred laced in Goku's blue irises. "Extinction is only minutes away, I can just taste it!"

"Your right about one thing, Baby," Gohan replied, his voice sounding a feigned exhaustion. "This fights gonna end soon, one way or another!"

And no sooner than a single strike of lightning, Gohan appeared in front of Baby, sliding underneath and around the possessed Saiyan, whom had kicked straight out with his left foot in a side, flying kick. After slipping around, Gohan leaped to send a right roundhouse kick aimed at his father. The Tuffle Super Saiyan, though it seemed nearly impossible, zapped into super speed before his kick could land, outmaneuvering the hybrid. Gohan ended up hitting nothing and growled in frustration, wheeling around only to be slammed across the face by a fist literally appearing out of nowhere. "Gah!"

His very quick opponent aka his possessed-father was sporting a sinister grin as he reappeared in front of him; his left fist sent hooking across the young Saiyan's face. Gohan, though knocked senseless a left spitting up blood, recovered quickly and retaliated ferociously, spinning around in the direction he was falling. Using his own momentum from the Tuffle Super Saiyan's blow across his face, he brought his left leg around and slammed it across his opponent's face. It actually connected, knocking his attacker into a similar state of pain.

After that, Vegeta decided to jump back into the fray so took off like a golden comet towards his possessed rival, bringing both his hands up and firing a blast at the Tuffle-Saiyan at close range. His attack struck Goku directly in the stomach, catapulting him through the smoke with easily sextillions of megatons of force before exploding upon his body, smoke and intense heat wafting up into his face. Even then though, the best Vegeta could manage to do with that blast was only give him a few burns and even more hatred. With the smoke clouding the damage, Baby glared up at the flame-haired Saiyan, growling in pure unadulterated hatred. Vegeta growled with animosity as well, shooting straight for Baby in hopes to deal more brutal punishment.

Gohan charged in from the opposite side as well, hoping to beat the parasite known as Baby out of his father once and for all. With a grin tugging at his lips, Baby vanished from sight and reappeared right under Vegeta in an instant via Instant Transmission, kneeing him in the gut by flying up and then clobbering his head with a harsh punch. Grabbing his leg, he dived towards the ground and landed roughly, slamming Vegeta face first into the ground and causing faults to form.

"Vegeta!" The hybrid called out whilst flying in to get Baby off of him. That was until he found himself being forced to jump high into the air when his opponent swooped down at him, sending a right hook aimed for his midsection. The young Saiyan easily evaded and powered up, shooting up into the skies like a rocket moving at faster than light speeds. His opponent glanced behind him skywards, gritting his teeth with rage before giving chase.

The two of them weaved through the air, one chasing the other. Swooping close to the ground, Gohan, whom had dropped his electrifying aura, spun around so he was flying backwards. Up high in the sky, surrounded by his golden aura with red electricity, was his final opponent of this charade. The Tuffle-controlled Super Saiyan closed in fast, his speed exceeding both his own and Vegeta's by quite the margin. Throwing his right hand forward, the warrior unleashed a barrage of crimson energy orbs. These attacks soared for Gohan, whom was flying low across the ground. The young Saiyan took many evasive maneuvers, moving from left to right and any other direction to avoid the onslaught of energy attacks from Baby. After batting a couple of them away, he threw his left hand back and then flung it forward, firing off another energy blast. The plume of Ki flew at his opponent, whom reacted in kind by bringing his right hand back and throwing his left hand out. Instantly, a black energy ball formed, and it was launched directly into the plume of Ki. The blast struck the ever increasing orb, and it promptly exploded without any effect on either of the combatants.

After the blast exploded, the Tuffle Super Saiyan pulled his left hand back. The same charging up effect occurred, the area around him being obliterated by the monstrously golden with red sparks of intense voltage. He retracted the energy back into his palm and the charge was very quick, and when the black ball of energy appeared in his hand, he pitched it forward.

The ball of energy hooked through the air and then curved downwards, striking the ground ahead of the hybrid. The young demi-Saiyan was forced to slow down his flight path, still managing to fly backwards as the massive explosion behind him erupted. A mushroom cloud appeared in the sky the very next second, the ebony fire ball still growing. Gohan flew straight through it, only getting graved by the flames before he landed, skidding along the ground. While still sliding along the ridged ground, he cupped his right hand behind him, a navy blue vociferous sphere of Ki forming in his palms. Gritting his teeth, he roared, throwing his right hand forward. "**DAISENKO-HAAAAAA**!"

The blast shot out of his grip with tremendous force, which continued to push him backwards too. All the while, the energy continued to poor out of his hand and into the attack, his very wild hair practically glowing with energy output. It shot through the fiery smoke from the explosion he had just passed. It also ripped through the dingy air, punching an immense hole into the dark smoke cloud. His opponent didn't see the attack coming, and when he did, he barely had enough time to teleport away from the plume of energy and watch it fly into space.

And then came the stupendous explosion that completely shook the world, tremendously shifting the tectonic plates right under the metallic ground. Natural formations that normally take millions of years to form simply happened in a few seconds, the effects of the blast easily destroying the largest planet in the star system impacted M2 very harshly.

That moment's distraction was too long for his case. Flashing into focus via a golden flash, Vegeta appeared at the Tuffles left side and flew at him, left hand pulled back. Just as Baby was turning his hosts head, Vegeta slammed his fist across the fake warrior's face. The blow, increased in strength by momentum, staggered the Tuffle-controlled Saiyan, allowing Vegeta to flip back before the false warrior could recover, and pounce on him once more. Pouring all of his might and willpower into each strike regardless of the fact that he got weaker with each blow, he pummeled Baby into the ground and didn't stop until Baby angrily released a full-powered explosive wave, the extreme hatred-fueled maneuver blowing everything away from him for a thousand miles apart. "I won't stand for this any longer, Saiyans! How am I not easily besting the both of you, it makes no sense! You should be completely spent by now, and I'm still prime to continue!"

"Two reasons," Gohan calmly started, having arrived back at the scene, veins vibrating vigorously at the rigorous conditions of which he was putting his body through. "One, you've never been a martial artist. You've been relying on brute strength and speed, and you lack any technique or skill at fighting. Two, you're fighting to kill us and rule; I'm fighting for the future for everyone's sake!"

"WHY CAN'T THE LOT OF YOU SIMIANS JUST GO EXTINCT ALREADY?!" Baby cried out in Goku's body, intense energy rolling off of him in tsunami sized tidal waves. "I'm tired of these repeated games! What will it take to simply exterminate you vermin?!"

"It'll take more than what you've got left to kill us," Vegeta responded, clenching his fists in anticipation. "No more talking, it's time for you to perish."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, simian trash," Goku responded with a menacing tone, a sinister yet dead serious look plastered on his facial expression.

With that being said, Goku disappeared and reappeared right into a punch to the head from Vegeta, and then a kick to the gut from Gohan. Warping behind his possessed father, the hybrid elbowed him in the small of his back, halting him right in his tracks. The prince dived in and clocked him dead in the face with his left hand and backed up for a split second. He then hooked him with a right fist and then kneed him in the jaw, making Baby spit up more blood. Turning around sharply, Vegeta rose his left leg and gave a thrust, kicking his opponent in the chest and promptly punting him away with right-legged forward kick. Cocking back his right hand, he crouched before bringing it right into Goku's gut so hard that a bulge could be seen from his back. Then with the left fist, he placed all of his power into a overhead hook directly to the forehead of Goku, shooting him thousands of miles horizontally into the air in the matter of a few seconds, completing the combo.

Just when Vegeta and Gohan felt they could recover for a few seconds, a pissed off Baby reappeared before they could even blink, and hit them both with full-powered strikes to the gut with the Instant Transmission. The force of said kicks were so unimaginably powerful that it launched both Saiyans thousands of miles through the rugged terrain of the metallic ground, creating man-sized ravines of sorts.

The two Saiyans crashed to the ground next to each other about a thousand miles away, taking numerous heaving breaths and coughing up plenty of blood. "Erhh...my body feels...it feels like hell...I don't know...if I can...take this any longer..." Gohan hissed in intense agony, his body _blazing vehemently _with cries of the sheer magnitude of pain he was experiencing.

"Hold on...a second...do you feel...any difference...in our power?" Vegeta rubbed his head, struggling to even _move _from the pure agony he was in. "Something...that we...don't have anymore?"

"Wait, I feel much weaker," Gohan blinked, groaning from exhaustion as well. "Tch, crap. Our Super Saiyan 2 aura's have vanished!"

Vegeta groaned too. "Exactly. We've lost way too much power; to the point that we can only sustain the regular level of Super Saiyan at this point, and with the condition of our bodies I doubt that it'll even last three minutes."

"Just great. Now what's to stop Baby from controlling us just like he did dad?" The hybrid inquired, managing to sit up despite the immense agony.

"Tch, luckily for you Saiyans, that's one thing you won't have to concern your feeble minds with." They looked up to see a smirking Goku floating down towards them, staring at them with decades of hatred. "Because I rationalized that he was the strongest, so I made this Saiyan my 'main' host. And due to the fact that I'm not complete, I can't simultaneously possess anyone else. I think I'm gonna keep him as my host, our combined power shall be unmatched, the strongest power in the universe!"

"It's becoming increasingly easier to understand now," Vegeta forced his legs to straighten, standing up to the Tuffle creation with an above-average amount of effort. "That us Saiyans are probably going to die here and become extinct thereafter. But one thing I'll never do...is give up in the face of adversity. I'm not going down without a fight, you understand? I'm either going down swinging or I'm going down in history...resistant till the end..."

"Oh, I understand you clearly, simian trash," Baby said with his usual racist comment, and almost going into hysterics. "You're a straight-forward, concise person when you get down to it. You have a one-track, primitive mindset that's very easy to comprehend."

"Well...that's fine, I don't care. I have a question for you though," Vegeta pushed his ki as high as he could, forcing it all down into his hands, which started to shine with golden energy. "Can you comprehend this?!" He brought his hands up and together in front of him, palms held out towards Baby.

The Tuffle laughed. "Pathetic. Just what are you going to do to me with such little energy remaining?"

"I have enough," Vegeta growled, as the gathered energy grew more and more intense. "Enough for one final attack with all of my might...one...grrr...rrr..." He released it, launching the massive two-handed energy wave that he poured everything he had left into.

"The war ends right here, right now! **FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL**...**FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**!"

The golden light almost enveloped Baby-Goku completely, but he managed to cup his hands to the side and unleash a quick black** Kamehameha Wave**, impacting head-on with the attack, forcing it back with supreme ease. "Hrrg...impressive Vegeta...but it's nowhere _near _enough! Even if you were at full throttle, your strongest attack wouldn't have been enough to kill me!"

"Gohan! Get up, don't just stand there..." Vegeta said, pumping as much energy as possible and even beyond into his blast. "...Help me, end this feud!"

The hybrid stood up as quickly as possible, firing his aura back up contrary to his bodies desire. "I'll give it more than everything I've got!" He stepped up next to Vegeta, placing his hands on his forehead, charging a **Masenko**. However, the orange-tinted golden attack wasn't launched thereafter, no it was cupped to his right side! "**MASEN**..." His energy flared orange-tinted golden, and then cerulean energy, as he fired the powered-up beam, the plume of Ki colored azure on the inside and golden-orange on the outside. "...**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"HAAAAAAH!" Baby had to pump more energy into his own ebony wave, still pushing back both beams at once. "Is this all that you two Saiyans have left in the tank? All of this resisting is futile, vermin! What happened to all of that foolish 'willpower' you were reiterating over and over again, huh?! Burnt out aren't we Simians?"

Suddenly, he noticed that his pitch-black **Kamehameha Wave **was being repelled back towards him at an alarming pace. Attempting to summon his hosts latent power, he pumped it into his beam, but noticed that it didn't affect anything. Then he noted that his host felt much weaker than before, and realized that the 'Super Saiyan 2' wore off on his body, and he was left in the measly Super Saiyan form. He then realized the truth of the matter, he never understood his own Saiyans power and as a result overused the form just like his enemies, and now they were all severely weakened. The good thing however, is that he still had enough power to barely overwhelm his combatants, which meant his purpose would be half fulfilled and he would cause the extinction of the Saiyans.

"Damn it all! Gohan, is this all you've got left to give?!" Vegeta yelled over the roar of flowing power. "Even with your power combined with mine, we still can't overwhelm him even if his power's been cut by more than 50%?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying harder than my hardest..." Gohan grunted in pain. "...But without Super Saiyan 2, our power's cut in half...not to mention all this constant fighting's left me drained and exhausted on top of that..." He closed his eyes, pushing his every last drop of energy out with all of his might, but to no avail. "But no excuses this time! It's almost enough, yet not quite. If we only had a little more power..."

Vegeta took a deep breath. '_There's nothing else to it, we need a bit more power. And if it means giving up my life just to get my son and the Saiyan race off of this giant rock of metal, then I'll take another trip right back to hell!_'

"Tch, this where it ends...for good this time," Vegeta gritted his teeth. "It's down to us...and I won't let us lose. Just let me...do what needs to be done...for our survival."

"What the hell Vegeta, no! Don't do it!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta's **Final Flash** attack, already beginning to dim, suddenly flared up, burning with the light of a supernova as he began to pump his very life-force into the blast, expanding it greatly.

"Vegeta, you're gonna die if you don't stop!" Gohan shouted, and he didn't want to have to use the Dragonballs again. "Screw it, if you're gonna do it then I will too! You won't do this alone, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And just when it seemed that the Saiyans ran out of power to pull out of their asses, here comes a new reservoir of energy for them to use.

"What the?" Baby gasped in shock, the feeling of fear starting to creep up into the Tuffle creations mind as the blast pushed the opposite direction now. "What the hell is this power they've gained all of a sudden?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Feeling their enemy's blast being pushed rapidly back into Baby himself, Vegeta took the final leap and poured everything he had into it, desperately pushing himself past the limits of his endurance.

"No, I...damnit! DAMNIT!" Baby screamed as Goku's body began to warp and burn under the immense heat and pressure. "NO! I cannot be denied...my races revenge!"

"It's over, the war has been won, now go to hell with me!" Vegeta cried out, finally breaking through the black **Kamehameha Wave **and proceeding onto Baby-Goku himself. Seeing that occur, Baby was left with two options: Either die with his host or abandon his host and attempt escape. Only one of them had a chance of survival, so he managed to abandon his host right before the blast could consume him, barely sidestepping it.

'_He's done it! He's broken through Baby's wave_!' Gohan thought, knowing what he had to do. '_And Baby's abandoned dad, so I have one shot at saving his life.' _

Time seemed to slow as the hybrid moved with a vigor and speed he never knew he had. In an instant, he warped to his unconscious, battered father and warped away out of harms way in literally a few nanoseconds.

"Now Vegeta, explode your attack!" The hybrid cried out, and the prince nodded his head, clapping his hands together. And then came the very predictable explosion of power that would have easily obliterated the planet had it not been for Vegeta's Ki control. Still, the explosion clamored like a thunderclap on super steroids, the noise and sounds of complete annihilation of the area behind the **Final Flash** surprisingly paled in comparison to the bloody murder Baby screamed before he too was eradicated by the _gargantuan_ explosion.

In the aftermath, Gohan knew he one more job to do before he could collapse like he so _badly_ wanted to do. He grabbed the collapsed Prince of all Saiyans by the torn up navy blue bodysuit and traveled to the other side of the planet, specifically where Goten, Trunks, and the _Infinity_ were with the two adult Saiyans in just a few seconds. He could sense that Vegeta was still desperately clinging to life despite the usage of his life-force, and it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to imminent death. Luckily for him, his recklessness payed off because he wasn't simply going to allow Vegeta to simply die like this if he could stop it.

Making it back to the ship, the hybrid forcefully opened the hatch and ran to the two healing chambers. Unluckily for them, they didn't have Senzu beans at their disposal, so they had to rely on the new modeled healing tanks. Hooking the two full-blooded Saiyans up to the machine that ignites the healing process, Gohan made it so that it was maximum power and everything was set the way it was supposed to be.

And then he hauled in Goten and Trunks, tossing them onto two beds. Walking out of the room, that was the last thing Gohan even remembered before blacking out, collapsing onto the cold, metallic floor.

* * *

_A/N: For the first time in months, I haven't left you all for a few months to wait for the next genuine update. And I hope that remains a trend for Kami knows how long this story goes on. Anyways, I've decided to finish off the Saiyan part of this arc in this last epic fight, and I'll finish the Earth part of this arc next chapter. And then we'll finally be done with all of the in-between for the seven year time-skip, and head into the next major Saga featuring the Majins we all know and all the crazy stuff that comes with it. Next chapter will reveal the power scaling for this arc for anyone wondering who's stronger between blah blah blah. Please leave your thoughts in the review box and I'll respond to them next chapter._

_C: I love your story but I can't help but feel you left a detail out or more like a child that was supposed to have been born but is never mentioned past Bulma being pregnant like in this passage here..._

_'Yes I am your daughter, but how'd you know?'' Bra was pretty curious with what her mother from the past had to say about that. ''Well, since me and Vegeta had already had Trunks, I took a pregnancy test to see if I was going to have another baby soon and from what I have gathered, the DNA within the babies blood is the exact same as yours. We soon connected the dots and realized that you were also our daughter. Vegeta immediately left at the prospect of another baby yesterday and won't return until the androids arrive! Darn that bastard-''_

_I don't know if you forgot because this is quite a detailed story which is amazing I am a bit surprised that no one else has noticed, I think it's understandable with everything that has happened till now that some details would be missed with how small they were. I would really like to know its been bugging me for the last couple of chapters when you mention trunks but not bra who was supposed to have been born before the androids came._

_R: You have my thanks for notifying me of this. I completely forgot about that paragraph and created a huge plot-hole similarly to Akira Toriyama. Luckily for all of the readers whom didn't catch the mistake and newcomers, I fixed the careless mistake with some editing. I appreciate the fact that you told me about it, otherwise I probably would have never even caught the plot-hole, so you have my gratitude. _

_C: Pew. Pew._

_R: Thank. You._

_C: Well that was cool seeing Krillin beat Paragus._

_R: That's good to hear, thanks for the comment._

_C: Incredible buildup chapter, I'm pumped for the finale fight for the Saiyans. And I'm also hyped to see more of Defectron, he just has that Ultron-like vibe to him that I can't shake off, which is pretty cool if I do say so myself. You've made the fights and their outcomes all epic, yet they were predictable. I hope that the final fight has a bit more trauma and desperation to it, that's all. Nice chapter, and I look forward to the next one, other than that I'm pretty much done._

_R: Well, I hope this did it for you. Defectron will the main focus of the next chapter, as the attention goes completely back to the Earth. And I made Defectron for diversity among the villains in this arc, and to have an Age of Ultron type vibe come to the story. And I hope this fight brought all of that trauma and desperation that you were seeking, as I wanted to make it as epic as possible. Nice rhyme at the end, and I hope to see you next chapter. _

_Stay tuned for _Chapter 45: The Extinction of The Tuffles. _Until then, _Deuces_._


	45. Chapter 45: Extinction For Eternity

_Chapter 45: Extinction For Eternity  
_

* * *

"Found you!" The fusions dark hair whipped around, flowing towards the area of the myth. "I can't sustain this power for a long period of time, so if it's alright with you I'd say we wrap this up." Then when he continued speaking, thin red tendrils of electricity returned around him. "It's over, BROLY! YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THE EARTHLINGS!"

With a glorious roar, Tiencha's red aura flamed to life once again. Even more lightning seemed to crackle around him now, scorching everything within a twenty yard radius from his body. To Krillin and Piccolo's excitement, his power was just as brilliant and awe-inspiring as Broly's, if not more.

"Just what do you think you can do to me?!" Broly asked, his teeth set. "I am the legendary Super Saiyan!" The behemoth raised his fists, thick bolts of black lightning snaking through the air around him. "I am a devil, and I'll paint this galaxy with your insides!"

"Shut the hell up!" The fusion replied, a fire of unmatched confidence in his eyes. "Enough banter, time for me to send you on a one-way trip back to hell." Then, summoning all the power granted from the incredible fusion, leaving nothing behind, the man blasted toward his enemy.

The immensely souped up Earthling left a fiery trail of red arcing across the sky as he threw himself at the legend. The legend stood there with a vicious smirk, charging a ferocious neon-hued orb of ki in his right palm.

Tiencha's trajectory may have been a smooth curve, but he came in like a homing missile. Even with his legendary strength, Broly found himself unprepared for the force behind the human warrior's knee. It smashed against the side of his face, knocking him back with a devastating amount power.

'_Ghrr_,' the monster grunted, immediately furious that the Earthling had managed to inflict more pain onto him. '_I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS_!'

The myth unleashed a quick kiai wave, startling the fusion for a split-second. That lapse of time was all that the Saiyan needed to plunge the cackling energy in his right-hand into the torso of Tiencha, and launch him right into the miniature mountain known as Satan City debris. Upon impact, the erratic energy of Broly detonated the entire area, wiping the majority of the cities debris off the map. The fusion was up again in an instant despite the neon explosion that just detonated on top of him, throwing a furious flurry of punches at the mythical Saiyan's head. The giant blocked them easily, instinctively, before returning his own uppercut gut punch that caused the fusion to double over in pain. Gritting his teeth, Tiencha used his agility advantage to kick Broly square in the ribs, uppercut his jaw viciously, and spike the legend like a volleyball into the ground.

However, the combo didn't do much to slow the ghost-Saiyan down. He was filled with nothing but rage and anger, his lust for blood overtaking the few other rational senses that he had. He plowed back into his opponent with a mass of punches, quickly gaining ground. Tiencha found himself rapidly being pushed back until the monster aimed a powerful kick at the humans head. Quickly cupping his hands, the fusion didn't even bother to dodge and tanked it instead. The harsh blow flipped him upside down, leaving him in the perfect position to fire his quickly-charged **Kamehameha** wave.

"**KAMEHAMEHAAAA**!" The blast, bright azure and crackling with the red blade's of electricity produced by the **Kaioken**, slammed with incredible force right in the center of Broly's large torso. It immediately launched him off the ground, backward and straight into the massive crater left from the mythical Saiyans earlier assault.

"It's not over yet Tiencha, Broly was originally killed from an attack much stronger than that!" Piccolo and Krillin shouted towards the rather arrogant fusion.

"If that's the case, then I'll have to shoot him into the sun because I can't create an explosion like that without seriously harming the world. I'll kill billions by pulling that stunt," the fusion retorted, pondering ways to force the "myth" into the sun.

Just as he was beginning to think, the fusion felt Broly behind him and two fists slammed into the large of his back. Shrugging off the pain, Tiencha whirled around and responded with a ferocious clothesline to the jaw. However, the Saiyan as old as Goku exhibited the usual grit of the warrior race by ignoring the blow with a malicious smirk.

"Is that all?! What happened to all your bragging, worm!?" With a bestial growl, Broly pulled back and kicked him headfirst into the ground as hard as he could.

KRUUM! The impact sent huge chunks of debris and rock flying in every direction as Tiencha cratered. Without hesitation, the legend pulled both hands back and fired an emerald wave of ki straight in after his opponent. "This is where you die!"

The blast shot straight through everything in it's path to get towards the Earthling, but as soon as it reached the fusion it disembarked into millions of particles of ki energy. That occurred because of the raw power Tiencha wielded; he literally obliterated the plume of energy via a quick **Dodon ray**. However, the moment was short lived as...

THRUCK! An arm shot out of the dust cloud and fingers grasped his throat as Broly's shadow appeared through the dust cloud. Tiencha grabbed the ghosts wrist to wrench himself free, but not quickly enough; the hand yanked him down and accelerated him towards the ground with a few ki blasts.

The fusion felt himself hurled toward the ground and saw Broly's black lightning-shrouded form rocketing up toward him. Banking to the left side of his body, he fired a blast at his opponent and accelerated, landing with a resounding thunderclap. His momentum left yet another spherical crater around him, but he didn't care. Looking up at the "myth", he snarled again. "Is this the best you can do?! I thought you were the legendary Super Saiyan, all I see right now is a weakling!"

The monster frowned, firing a bit more energy into his crackling green aura. "A weakling you say? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, your mouth, and this whole damn planet! JUST DIE FOR ME!" A green orb, only a spark at first, appeared just in the center of Broly's right palm. "Say hello..." he cried, malice pouring off of him into the very air around. "TO MY **OMEGA BLASTER**!"

The arrogant Earthling responded quickly and decisively, pulling his own hands back right away and charging a familiar azure beam. Just when it seemed like another beam clash was going to occur, Tiencha unleashed his wave as quickly as possible. "HHAAAAA!"

The deceptively quick attack distracted Broly just enough for him to relinquish control of his own attack and bat away the **Kamehameha** **Wave**. Knowing that he couldn't sustain the power of the **Super Kaioken X5** for much longer, the fusion used the cloning technique and made four doppelgangers of himself.

"Okay Broly, this truly IS the end for you, for all eternity!" The four Tiencha's shouted in various locations around the area. That confused the rage beast known as the "myth", and he unleashed his erratic ki all over the place, flattening all of the rugged terrain within a thirty-mile radius.

Suddenly, like a shooting star from outer space, the fighter plummeted out of the sky in a trail of black sparks and cratered heavily into the ground. It was Tiencha's doing, as all four of them kicked the back of his head in unison after his tantrum. The cloud of smoke and debris from his impact rose nearly a mile high, the shockwave shaking the ground for dozens of miles in every direction.

Just as the Saiyan picked himself up, shaking his head and allowing the smoke to regenerate him once more, two Tiencha's gave him a mean uppercut that rattled his nonexistent brain. The strike launched Broly high into the sky, and that made the fusion smirk despite the pain starting to rack up on his body(s).

'_How do you plan to take him to the sun_?' Piccolo inquired within Tiencha's mind. '_You know you can't just blast the bastard, he'd simply reform before he reached the sun._' The question distracted him just enough for the "myth" to blast his clones out of existence and catapult him back into the troposphere.

"Damnit Piccolo," he muttered, a little peeved that his first course of action was a bust. "I was gonna take him there personally."

'_That's absurd, you know you won't survive something like that!_'

'_Yeah, yeah, I'm not an idiot Piccolo. I'll make a shield to protect me from space and throw him in there before he can reform!_'

'_Are you sure you can make it there before Broly tries to stop you? If he dies from the vacuum of space then he'll just comeback to life back over here!_'

'_Trust me, I'll push myself to the limit. Super Saiyans aren't the only ones who can get to the sun in under a minute!_'

The fusion broke the mental-link, spun around and placed both of his hands near both sides of his face. "**Solar Flare**!"

An extremely brilliant light was released from those very words, and it instantly blinded everything that could look at it. Seeing his opportunity, Tiencha unleashed the hardest kick the Earth had ever witnessed in all of it's battles. The resounding blow parted all of the clouds in the sky and created a huge earthquake in the decimated Satan City, severely morphing the ground and making sinkholes in random locations within the metropolitan area.

"GAH!" The "myth" gasped, coughing a crap ton of blood that rained onto the ground miles upon miles below him.

"That's it!" shouted Krillin. "Broly is down for the moment! Finish him now!"

"I'm on it, Krillin!** Tri-Beam**...**HA**!"

The perfectly aimed attack officially knocked the myth into the atmosphere and the Earthling didn't have any time to waste. Seeing this, Tiencha gathered as much power as the **Kaioken** granted him and even took it up one level further. Feeling the power ripping his body to shreds at a quickened pace, the fusion took off with such speed, speed previously unheard of on the lush planet known as Earth.

WHOOOOSHH!

Tiencha enveloped himself in an infra-red shield of ki and shot into the body of the "legend". Doing this Superman style he punched the myth, then punched him a second, then a third, a fourth, and so on so forth. They had passed Venus in little more than thirty seconds, and the human kept on pushing himself. In twenty more seconds, the duo had gotten to Mercury. That's when the fusion noticed Broly already started to turn Destron gas due to being close proximity with the sun. Not wanting to have to try this again, the Earthling grabbed the Saiyan's intact arm and hurled him into the sun with all of the strength he could muster.

The myth could only have numerous flashbacks and ponder what went wrong in his life one last time...

**-Flashback(s)-**

_First, the "Legendary Super Saiyan" was being pummeled with a humiliatingly amount of ease..._

_"N...no...NO, I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"_

_"No, that right belongs to myself."_

_An explosion of energy erupted again in Broly's aura as he stopped still in midair, his ki surging much higher once more._

_Fast enough that it surprised even Vegeta, Broly gathered a cloud of energy balls in his hands and launched them toward the prince. Unlike the ones from before, these honed in on him immediately. But Vegeta readied himself immediately and batted each away in turn with relative ease._

_When he looked up, Broly had both his hands pulled back to his waist, energy collecting in each one. Without warning, he clapped them together over his head, then flung the combined **Double Eraser Cannon**. "TAKE THAT, LITTLE PRINCE!"_

_Vegeta lifted one hand, charging his own electric blue energy ball rapidly. "**BIG BANG ATTACK**!"_

_The small ball of energy shot forward with incredible speed, striking the large sphere...and stopping it cold. Then it ballooned suddenly and detonated, its spherical blast wave completely swallowing Broly's **Eraser Cannon** before smashing into the Legendary Saiyan. It seemed to take up half the horizon, outshining the planet's suns._

_Vegeta blasted forward, flying low over the ground straight through the still-boiling mushroom cloud. His senses were still locked onto Broly's energy. Just a little farther..._

_BLAMM! Blasting out of the cloud, his boot smashed into Broly's jaw as the latter was still flying back, launched headlong by the furious explosion. The brute smashed into the ground, then rolled over and over before coming to a stop._

_"Get up, fool!" snapped Vegeta, hovering just above. "You asked for this."_

_Broly grasped the soil in both his fists and pushed himself up to his knees, then stood. He was boiling with anger. Vegeta had actually hurt him, broken through what had been an invulnerable level of strength. The insult was too great, too infuriating to explain or comprehend—all he could do was lash out. Throwing himself forward, he seemed to catch Vegeta by surprise, smashing his most powerful right hook into the ascended Saiyan's jaw._

_CRACKK!_

_The impact spun Vegeta's head to one side, but the rest of his body remained completely still. The prince stretched his jaw slowly, blotting the small trail of blood on his lip with his glove, then turned back to face the brute. "That one was free." Cocking his own fist, he threw a blindingly fast right cross into Broly's face. The Legendary Saiyan staggered back, then fell to his knees._

_"Listen to me."_

_Vegeta's voice was short, cutting._

_"As invigorating and satisfying as this battle has been, I'm afraid it must come to an end. I have far more important things to do than waste time beating you to a pulp. Besides, I'm not even trying." Vegeta crossed his arms as he stared fearlessly up at the Saiyan twice his height. "Any last words?"_

_The hulking monster started to shake, even more rage showing in his eyes. "No...no...I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Is that all?" The prince laughed. "Just more empty threats, then. We both know you're bluffing; you don't have the strength to do it."_

_"NO! Just wait. I'll defeat you! I have to defeat you and KAKAROT!"_

_"You can't do that, you're too weak! That's the difference between you and I. I worked for my power, you on the other hand were simply a blessed anomally, nothing more."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And then he turned the tides of the battle with that magical fruit, overpowering anyone who tried to stop him..._

_"That's my son you're beating up!" Goku yelled, landing behind Broly. "Try this—**KA…ME…HA…ME…**"_

_"Go ahead," Broly told him. "Let's see it."_

_"**HA**!" Goku released the energy beam, the attack completely engulfing Broly. As Goku continued to pour on the power, he noticed an approaching shape within the ki-charged light—Broly was running right through the **Kamehameha** attack without even bothering to defend himself! Could his power…still be growing? This thought was as far as Goku got before Broly kicked him away again. The Legendary Saiyan's attacks were uncoordinated, with no real skill behind them, but his size and strength belied his incredible speed, which rendered Broly's lack of real training irrelevant._

_The entire plateau exploded as Vegeta flung his power in all directions. "BROLY! Get over here!" He rocketed through the air at their invincible enemy._

_"Hey, Goku. Why don't we just leave and take all the Namekians with us? Use **Instant Transmission** and let's go before we all get annihilated!" Krillin suggested._

_"Run from a fight?" Turles snarled. "What do you take us Saiyans for? This 'Legendary Super Saiyan' has to learn who he's dealing with!" He slammed into Broly, punches and kicks raining down on the giant, but none did any damage. Turles quickly charged his energy inside one hand. "**Crusher Ball**!" He released it at point-blank range, but Broly flicked his body to the side, avoiding it with ease. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that meant for me?"_

_"Well, if we can't run, we'll have to fight." Krillin set his jaw. "I'm not out of tricks yet…**SUPER KAIOKEN x10**!" With a sudde burst of power, crimson aura began leaking itself outside of Krillin's short and frail body._

_The monk rushed at Broly in an attempt to even scratch the brute. As Krillin reeled back his fist for a punch, he felt a punch come at him at lightning speed, jarring his concentration. "Can anyone... get the license plate off that truck?" Krillin mumbled before Broly smashed him against the ground face first before rubbing it in._

_"This is a warrior only place, you're nothing!" Broly shouted before picking up Krillin by the head, showing everyone the area where his nose would be covered with blood._

_"I'm sorr-sorry g-guys..." Krillin stated before being punched to a cliff side courtesy of Broly, knocking him unconscious._

_'This is insane!' Goku thought as the blood-soaked Broly thundered towards him. 'How are we supposed to beat this guy?' The thought that they might try something other than fighting never entered his mind, of course. "Hey, can't you give us a handicap of some sort? Or time to recover? Don't you wanna fight us at our best?"_

_"Sure," Broly answered, smashing Goku's face into his knee, "how about death?"_

_"That's not really what I—aah!" A second blow sent Goku reeling._

_Broly began to laugh hysterically. "HAHAHAAA! Is that really all you worms can do? And you call yourselves Saiyans?!"_

_"Is that what you think?" Vegeta stood facing him. "You're the one who's unfit to call himself a saiyan!"_

_"What…did you say?"_

_He stood fearlessly before him as he advanced towards Broly. "That's right! You're no warrior—you're just a hulking brute! You were born into your power! You've never had to work hard a day in your life…I've had to work my whole life to get where I am now, and no freak of nature is going to beat me!" Vegeta roared as his aura crackled around him and his power spiked a bit._

_"Is that so—" Broly was cut off as Vegeta's elbow crashed into his stomach, winding him. He followed up with an uppercut that staggered him back, and two swift kicks to his face. Roaring with anger, he stood up straight, his body heaving. "Why…you…"_

_'He got him!' Gohan thought in astonishment. 'Maybe his chest area is a weak point? Its worth a shot!'_

_It didn't last long, though—unbelievably, it seemed Broly's power still hadn't finished rising. He growled as his ki shot up again, throwing a huge energy bullet Vegeta's way. Quickly using **Instant Transmission**, Goku appeared and shoved Vegeta out of the way, teleporting again before the attack could hit him. He materialized behind Broly, who took his kick without flinching, then simply flared his power, knocking Goku away from him again. Piccolo lunged from his position, lunging at Broly. The brute swung, but only hit the Namekians afterimage, and the Namek appeared above him, launching a barrage of yellow energy beams. Broly smacked them all out of the way with a look of irritation on his face. "That stung a little, I'll give you that, weakling."_

_Gohan caught Goku in midair, stopping his involuntary flight. "Okay, ready to go another round with him Vegeta?"_

_"Of course!" Vegeta told him. "I won't tremble before him a second time, he can be beaten and I will PROVE IT!"_

_"Hold your horses, I'm joining in." Turles said, Super Saiyan 2 energy crackling around him._

_"Count me in!" Gohan called, flying up to hover next to them._

_"All right then. Saiyans together and all that."_

_"Don't forget me," Piccolo's hoarse voice sounding a little disgruntled from the beating he took courtesy of Broly._

_"Let's do this!" Goku powered up, flying back into battle with the other four at his sides. The five fighters crashed into Broly, the impact flattening the ground for miles in the proximity of about 10 square kilometers._

_Broly smirked and punched the leading Saiyan dead in the stomach, winding him. Goku's blood landed on his cheek, and he licked it with joy. Gohan came from above, clobbering him on the head with as much force as he could give. The brute was only rattled a bit, and back-flipped, kicking Gohan to the ground and on his knees. Turles came in, diving under Broly attempting to trip him. The legends senses however reacted by jumping on top of the dark Saiyan, and crushing him to the ground. Vegeta came in front of him with a cobalt ki orb in his hand._

_"**BIG BANG ATTACK**!" The water colored ki bomb detonated as soon as it reached Broly, impacting the area even more, making lava jump in some places around the area. The behemoth however simply smirked. He wasn't fazed in the slightest, rather it tickled him._

_"You're a weakling!" Broly mu_

_ttered, shocking Vegeta with a well placed punch to the face, knocking him to a cliff, making it crumble on top of him. Piccolo gave a swift kick to Broly's face which connected, though the blow didn't even make Broly tense._

_Piccolo attempted to back away, however the legendary Super Saiyan grabbed his boot and threw him across the wasteland, making him tumble. In the course of a minute, Broly had successfully dismantled the fighters before him. The maniac then felt the need to show off his true power, the urge was too great as he let out a pyschotic yet maniacal scream._

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HHOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAHAHAHHHHAAHHHH!" Broly primaly screamed, his power output blowing everyone except Turles away from him by hundreds of miles apart. Electricity singed the area all around for two hundred miles in circumference around him for good measure. The waves of lava and the ocean blew away in tsunamis. All the trees within that circular area were splintered up somewhere in the air, and the whole main colony of the Namekians was wiped out._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And even when he started to take damage, the "myth" still found himself victorious. That lasted until..._

_'CRUNCH!' The sound of bone breaking at several different points. Turles looked down to see his armor in bits and a sharp pain in his left side. Broly's arm was extended, the force of the blow shattered his rib cage. He felt sheer agony and then he looked up Broly's palm extended towards his chest charging energy._

_"This was fun. What was that about being stronger than me?" He asked dastardly as the heat reached up into Turles' face. A desperate swing from the downed Saiyan hit Broly dead in the cheek but it was too weak, leaving only a rub mark against his face."Ha! Death is knocking, can you hear it?" the brute had no response. "Don't worry you will in a moment._

_"RARGHH!" A green sphere struck the Super Saiyan 2 in the chest, sending him into the cliff where the blast detonated. Broly stood his hand still extended his face covered in blood and bruises._

_"I win you filthy worms!" He turned towards the two Saiyans, who were standing on their own albeit barely. "You're next!" He swung cutting through an afterimage looping back to his original position. He rocked Vegeta's lights out with a well placed blow to the cranium. The prince skidded across the ground with his back before stopping at a hill, already unconscious._

_The myth was then about to round on Gohan when Goku appeared in front of him, blocking the blow with his left palm. "Don't lay another hand on him!" Goku growled, his aura flashing golden and lightning dancing around. BAM! The Earth raised Saiyan sent Broly flying into the sky with a well aimed kick._

_Turles flew out of his crater in a the rock formation, bleeding in multiple places. "Kakarot, Gohan. Take everyone and get out of here. If you don't you'll certainly die." The renegade said with authority._

_"What about you, Turles?" Gohan asked, wondering what was going on._

_Goku however got the gist and explained it for his son. "He's gonna make the ultimate sacrifice. I sensed his ki and he probably know's he only has about three minutes left to live before his power will refuse to be contained."_

_Gohan nodded solemnly, and felt tears breach his eyes. Though Turles was by no means someone close to him, he was a comrade, a person who had kept them alive. If it weren't for Turles, they would all have been annihilated. They could at least return the favor with doing his last request._

_"Thanks Turles, for everything. I just wish you would've been a good guy from the start." Gohan said as he started warping people away. Goku nodded, letting Turles know he shared those same sentiments._

_"You started a renegade and died a warrior with pride and goodness. Thank you for all you've done," Goku inquired._

_"No problem, now get the hell outta here!" Turles roared. When Goku left the clearing, he devoured the rest of the last of his might fruit. His aura doubled once more, now dwarfing even Broly's. Turles skin started to __sparkle as if he were killing himself from the inside already._

_Broly felt Turles ki and felt the urge to run. However, before he could manage any ground, he was pinned the ground by Turles boot. The myth couldn't do anything and helplessly succumbed to Turles might._

_He was surrounded by a spherical firestorm, his energy licking off into the air, smoke rising all around him. Yellow streaks of energy swirled around him diagonally, as if orbiting him like a ring. His skin sparkled even more and it appeared he was falling apart from the inside. Pieces of him started to wither away in pure power._

_Turles grinned, seeing his foe's surprise. "Welcome to the end of your life, Broly! And I promise __you it's going to hurt!" Turles lifted himself and Broly with his own ki in a bubble of lucrative gold._

_"No.. I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"_

_"You are a fool," said Turles. "I'm going to crush you. And throw your ashes into the wind. We're both going to HELL!" He let out a final, desperate scream, exploding his full power around him. Before they died though they uttered one last sentence._

_"Sayonara. Brat, Kakarot."_

_"Kakarot! KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

**-Flashback(s) End-**

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Were predictably the final words that the mortal realm within the entire macro-verse would ever hear out of the "myth's" mouth again.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Outstretching both of his hands, the fused-human unleashed the strongest kiai wave ever released by a Z-fighter. It was so strong that it pushed the almost smoke-like form of the myth into the sun before he could finish evaporating and flared a good portion of the surface of the sun. The problem with the genuine solar flare is that rammed into the fusions ki-shields, destroying it and launching the worn-down, beat-up Earthling back to his home planet at a murderous velocity.

Noticing his body freeze up and the oxygen leaving him at a soon to be life-threatening pace, Tiencha reactivated his ki-shields to recapture both his breath and bodily temperature. Feeling his body straining itself beyond belief, Tiencha made a beeline for the Earth at the maximum speed his fused form would allow him to go before completely collapsing in on itself.

After two minutes of physically endearing space travel, the fusion touched down onto the ground in an only Dende knows where area and collapsed to the hard ground, splitting back into Tien and Yamcha within the sphere that was brilliantly white.

**-With Defectron-**

KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BANG!

CLANKKKK!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

CLACKKKKK!

Those were the sounds anyone could hear from dozens of kilometers away; if you found a way to tune out the immaculate explosion that just occurred courtesy of the Z-Bomb. The incredible explosion of the Ki-powered Hydrogen bomb absolutely devastated the entirety of Central City and far beyond it. In fact, if the blast that the Ki-powered nuclear weapon produced wasn't contained then it would've easily obliterated the entire planet.

Standing at the focal point of all of this destruction was none other than the menace composed of Katchin; Defectron. As a testament to the material that made up it's body being dubbed "the hardest known metal in the universe", the AI's vessel had absolutely no scratches or any sign of being physically touched _at all_.

"Those idiots! Their pathetic attempts at trying to destroy me has made me way more powerful than I could have ever imagined!" The AI exclaimed with a glee that sounded very sapient-like and not robotized. In other words - it isn't normally possible for other AI's to replicate.

Defectron would've been seen smirking if he actually had the mouth of a sapient. Raising it's Katchin palm, it released a minute blast of electricity that completely encased an area of 20 miles cubed in a dome-like lightning field.

Then with the clench of a Katchin fist, the dome of electricity exploded into literal waves of electric power that fried everything in it's wake.

"Hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha! This is perfect, my ability to control my power has increased drastically as well. The energy that's coursing through this unit is so vast that I'm now the strongest Tuffle ever created - even stronger than Hatchiyack." The unit then elevated itself into the nighttime skies, examining the whole entire planet for any remaining potential threats to its conquest.

It didn't have to wait very long when a green fist hit its head and then a short earthling clobbered it with a vicious hay-maker into the ground.

The unit composed of the hardest metal in the universe stood up immediately - it's nigh-indestructible body having not taken any damage whatsoever.

"I've been waiting for the rest of you weaklings to arrive, though it's surprising the lot of you defeated the Ghost Warriors," Defectron said in a robotic tone full of malice. "No matter, with this new-found power I'll destroy both of you and conquer the planet myself!"

"Big talk coming from someone who got owned by Yamcha - no offence to him," Krillin responded with an amused grin on his face. Even Piccolo had to snicker at that, and if that happens then you know the joke is good.

"Yeah well, I wasn't anywhere close to the power that I possess now. As a matter of fact, I'm the strongest Tuffle _ever _now which means you're both going to be annihilated."

"Save it," Piccolo interrupted - he was obviously ready to kick its ass. "Time to kick your ass."

Defectron would've chuckled if it has the ability, but obviously it didn't.

One millisecond it was there, the next one it has its fist embedded deep within Piccolo's torso. And then came the sound of one quintillion birds chirping, or in other words one quintillion watts of electricity.

"Piccolo!" Krillin shouted, rushing over at ridiculous speeds to cease the Namekian's screams of torture.

Seeing this with its 360 degree vision, Defectron delivered a mean headbutt to the green aliens skull and stole off on Krillin's cheekbone before the Earthling could even react - all of that in a minute fraction of a second.

Deciding not to stop there, it created a dome of electricity around the careening form of Krillin with its left hand. "**Dome of Electricity**!"

"Aaargh urrrrgh!" Krillin hissed, trying his absolute hardest not to give Defectron the satisfaction of hearing him scream. However, when the Tuffle unit vamped up the voltage a thousand fold he had no choice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

This continued for another two seconds until a yellow Ki attack impacted its back with enough force to destroy the Earth 20 times over, just enough force to break its concentration. "Don't forget about me you mechanical bastard. I'll show you why I'm considered to be as strong as the Super Saiyans!"

"Oh pardon me, why wouldn't I forget about someone who isn't worth remembering like yourself Namekian?" The AI unit responded with a mirth that should be impossible for a legitimate droid. "And that little blast of yours only increased my power, so by all means keep it up."

Piccolo powered up to his absolute maximum, shaking the ground for hundreds upon hundreds of miles and then slipping into his demon stance. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest by Defectron, as a matter of fact he was rather eager to face him once more in combat because he had a plan. If he didn't have a plan then he wouldn't be the legitimate version of Piccolo.

"Bring it on!" From that war cry alone Piccolo and the Katchin unit simply vanished into the wind. The two clashed in some rather ferocious combat at faster than light speeds all over the debris-infested area.

Piccolo barely caught his opponents fist, but the unit propelled itself forward using the boosters on its feet until the Namekian smashed through massive clusters of debris. Defectron then reared back its fist and gave a forward thrust at a ridiculous velocity that could easily take Piccolo's head off. However, the green alien moved his head to side, evading the blow meant to take his head off.

The Namek then placed his right hand against his assaulter's chest, blasting the hell out of Defectron. The wave unfortunately didn't tear straight through the Katchin mechanism, instead the wave pushed it back a good 100 yards away before being absorbed into the droid.

"Oh c'mon, I thought you had a legitimate strategy." Defectron stated, trekking ever so closer to the Namekian. "Even if I couldn't absorb the power of your blast it couldn't possibly put a scratch on the Katchin. Your pathetic plan has only succeeded in making me even more powerful than before."

"Pfft," Piccolo spat, cracking his knuckles and neck in succession. "I know what I'm doing you idiot."

"Then you're delusional if blasting me was your plan. Just face it, you cannot defeat me with physical nor Ki attacks no matter how strong because of my Kat-"

Piccolo used this opportunity to link his mind with the recovering Earthling, '_Krillin. Krillin are you there? KRILLIN!'_

'_What do you want Piccolo?!_'

'_I have a plan, but I need your help to execute it. Recover faster and get over here!_'

'_Okay sheesh. I've never been electrocuted like that before, it feels WAY worse than being blasted!_'

'_That's irrelevant! Just get over here and blast the bastard as many times as you can._'

'_Why would I do that? Wouldn't that just make it stronger?!_'

'_Yes, but I'm sure there's only so much power it can absorb before it implodes on itself._'

'_Nice plan, just gimme a sec to go Kaio!_'

"-Katchin has a density of 9-"

"You talk to much!" Piccolo launched himself at Defectron, whom in turn dodged the upcoming fist and blocked the next one with its hard as hell forearm.

"**Electric Flare**!" The AI then vanished from sight in a blinding flare of electricity, quickly reappeared behind Piccolo and delivered a planet-rattling punch to the Namekian's head.

Piccolo was thrown forward at light speed, creating a Namekian-sized trench across the ridged ground. His troubles didn't end there as Defectron transported in front of his face and grabbed his somewhat ripped gi.

"**Super Kaioken X10**!"

Just as Defectron was about to blast Piccolo's head off, Krillin flew in on the scene and punched the Tuffle as hard as he could, launching it a few thousand feet in the air.

The Kaio-powered human smiled and zoomed at full speed at his opposition. In a few milliseconds he rammed into the Katchin Tuffle droid's body full force,and that only awarded him a headache and sore shoulders. Defectron promptly vanished from sight in a flare of electricity and shot out a thin beam with enough voltage to electrocute the entire planet.

Krillin easily evaded it, but during the time the human spent evading the first beam, many more beams came from countless directions.

The former monk evaded as many as he could, but one of them managed to strike him, rendering Krillin smitten by electricity once again. The Earthling cried out in agony as fried blood literally flew from his mouth. The bloody murder inducing screams of the Earthling literally made Defectron's day - it found the torture and the screams of the victims very amusing indeed.

"See what happens when you attempt to ruin my plans for the conquest of the Earth?! Now you must face the repercussions with your life, scream for me!"

Piccolo suddenly reappeared in front of Defectron, kicking it in the chest where it's power core lied. You would think that destroying a seemingly exposed energy core would be extremely easy, but just like the rest of its body the golden core was composed of Katchin.

Using its superior speed, Defectron quickly raised its hard knee, literally jamming Piccolo's nose further into his skull. The Namekian clutched his nose in pain upon reflex which allowed the Tuffle mechanism to hook him in the side of the head, nailing the green sapient.

"Now I'll break you!"

The AI hoisted Piccolo up in the sky by grabbing his left arm and twisting his forearm unnaturally, ultimately making his elbow succumb to the pressure. The warriors whole left arm was rendered useless as he screamed in severe pain, the bone literally ripping through the skin now.

Using his free hand, the Namekian elongated his right arm and grabbed the Katchin-composed leg. With determination lit in the warriors eyes, Piccolo yanked down as hard as he could, catapulting the Tuffle into the ground at faster than light speeds.

Piccolo then grabbed his disparaged left arm and ripped it off with a bellow. A few moments later, a new arm obviously surfaced to take its place.

"Krillin! Prepare your strongest attack, we're about to end this!"

"I agree with that, I AM about to end this pointless fight!" Defectron responded, flying directly at the green Namekian whom was charging his own attack.

"That's right, come and get me." Piccolo muttered under his breath, flashing his Super Saiyan-esque white aura for the last time. "**LIGHT GRENADE**!"

The intense plume full of destructive energy roared towards the still moving Defectron, clashing against its body with enough destructive power to decimate the entire solar system. And yet it still wasn't enough as Defectron flew straight through the blast, absorbing all of the solar system busting Ki packed into it.

"You idiot! I've absorbed all the power in that attack, and I've become nearly twice as strong as before! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Defectron maniacally cackled in a sadistic robotic tone, ignoring the smirk that's on Piccolo's face.

"Come and get me," Piccolo remarked, beckoning his current adversary to come attack him. "This time I'll kick your ass."

"Where's this confidence coming from Namek? There's no way possible for you to beat me now, I've calculated every single scenario already!"

"Calculate this!" The Namek responded, sidestepping a sloppy kick by the Tuffle droid. He evaded the next array of rather slow, sloppy strikes from the AI until he struck back with an unbelievably hard punch to the stomach. Yet once again, the Katchin in its body proved too tough for any amount of physical punishment inflicted upon it.

It didn't stop the force from sending the mechanism flying and the following cry of outrage. "Just what have you done to my body?! I was never this slow before; I was faster than this before I even arrived on this damn planet."

"It's simple, your body can only absorb so much energy before you can't handle anymore. It's seems you've reached your limit."

"NO! That's absolutely preposterous, I was made with the universes greatest technology! I shouldn't have a limit!" There was no way in hell it could have a limit, RIGHT?

Piccolo simply cracked a smirk whilst looking at the frantic droid. "Well it appears that you do. Krillin finish the job!"

"Finally, I've been holding this thing for 30 seconds now!" Krillin exclaimed, appearing a thousand feet below Defectron at ridiculous speeds. "I sensed Goku's power when he used this technique all the way from a Kami knows where galaxy and I figured I should try it myself. **TIMES-FIVE**..."

"**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Krillin released his own super-enhanced version of the regular **Kamehameha** **Wave**. It was easily the strongest blast he had ever released in the entirety of his existence; the wave was much bigger, much more powerful and more destructive than any of the others. However, the drawback is that it drained him like pipes did with rainwater.

"What?! NO, this is impossible! The Tuffle empire has to return to its long forgotten glory, it just has to!"

The sad truth that the universe has just begun to realize though, is that the reign of the Tuffles is over. It's been over for 36 years and it shall never return unless outside mystical forces grant them another chance one day. Other than that, the Tuffle race is 100% extinguished, nothing or no one related to them remains in Universe 7.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

There went the Tuffle race, death by a colossal explosion that shook the Earth as well as sister planets such as Venus and Mars. All that remained of Defectron was the scattered parts of the Katchin body, which unsurprisingly still doesn't have a scratch on it.

* * *

_A/N: Let me ask y'all, did you REALLY think I was just going to not update for the rest of 2016 and just abandon y'all like that? Hell no, I'm better than that. I knew I had to hit y'all up with something, and I figured why not do it right before 2017 starts. I'm just glad I summoned the motivation to come up in the clutch before this year ended and update with a new chapter of this story. I've been typing this chapter since earlier this month and I planned to drop it on Christmas, but more life happened. Life is the ultimate excuse, and every Fanfiction writer has one (maybe not all of them). Anyways, I'm back and happy as hell I'm done with this arc because I didn't know what to write for the longest. I also apologize if you think the quality of this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I'm rusty from the long ass break I took. As for my life I've been grinding, playing HS Football and working out to get in better Football shape this whole time. I've neglected coming back here for quite some time, but guess what I'M BACK! Just wanted to let y'all know...oh and **happy New Years**! The other thing, my New Years resolution is to produce A SHIT TON more chapters and start on the Varsity Football team in 10th grade and whole bunch of minor stuff like losing my virginity and blah blah blah. That's besides the point, I want to know your New Years resolution, so put them in your reviews below. 2017 is about to be LIT (hopefully)!_

Power Level Comparison:

Tier 0: Goku (SSJ2 with Baby's power) and Tiencha (Super Kaioken X5), Broly (LSSJ2)

Tier 1: Gohan and Vegeta (SSJ2 going beyond their limits), Goku (SSJ2), Gohan and Vegeta (SSJ2 without breaking limits), Defectron (At its highest point), Cell and Hatchiyack

Tier 2: Rilldo, Piccolo, Bojack, Raditz (USSJ or MSSJ)

Tier 3: Krillin (Highest Point), Tien (Highest Point), Goku (SSJ), Gohan and Vegeta (SSJ), Yamcha (Highest Point)

Tier 4: Cooler, King Cold, Frieza

Tier 5: Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Defectron (At the beginning), Trunks, Goten, Chiaotzu, Paragus (SSJ)

Tier 6: Videl, Hercule and Paragus, Tuffle soldiers/bots

_C: __Well that's the end of baby. Looking forward to what happens next._

_R: Me too, I'm ecstatic that this arc is over._

_C: __Isn't it funny how in the DB series Saiyans always come out on top? Frieza thought Saiyans were weak, and died at one's hands. Baby was created to kill Saiyans, yet died by Saiyan hands. BTW, Vegeta is right. Tuffles rely on so much tech that they are truly inferior to Saiyans. PS, are you gonna continue this story up to Battle of Gods and beyond? C:_

_R: Saiyans are all about shattering limits and going even beyond that, of course they come out on top. Of course I'm gonna continue this story past BoG and RoF and straight into the ever fresh material of DBS. Of course I'm going to have to do some tweaking here and there, but I'm sure I can make it all fit in._

_C: __Wonderful chapter enjoyed reading it._

_R: Wonderful review enjoyed reading it._

_Stay tuned for _Chapter 46:... _Until then, take care and just live your life. _Deuces_._


End file.
